Opposites Attract
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: AU Mac & Stella are meant to be together. But when they head separate labs in NYC how will that happen? A high profile case brings them together. Sparks will fly! But after they connect Mac is kidnapped! Can stella save him in time?
1. Opposite Ends of the same SpectrumPart I

**Title: Opposites Attract  
Chapter 1 … Opposite ends of the same Spectrum – Part I**

**Summary:** A/U Mac and Stella head different CSI labs in different parts of the city. Both are headstrong and out to prove they are the best. What happens when they meet for the first time? Then are "forced" to join together to solve a high profile serial killing? What will happen when one of them falls into the killer's trap? Can the other save them in time? WIll more than bullets fly between the two?

**Disclaimer:** This is a piece of fan fiction. It is written for pleasure and not for profit. The characters of CSI New York and any other regular cast and supporting cast members all belong to CBS, Paramount & Jerry Bruckheimer and Anthony Zuiker. All other characters are my own. Any resemblance to anyone living or dead is purely coincidental.

**A/N:** I always wanted to write a story where Mac and Stella meet on different terms, weren't exactly the close friends we see and love and see what happens if they were "forced" to work together. In this story Stella has the gang with her except Lindsay. Mac has his own team, which Lindsay is a part of, but he was never married and never lost a wife. But you all know my writng so as they slowly draw closer together expect action, lots of Mac in trouble, but also Mac to the rescue, romance, danger and much more.

There will be some D/L as well just for fun. But this again is a SMACKED story. Please give it a chance and enjoy!

* * *

**Meeting Mac Taylor **

I love New York. I like things busy, always have, not a fan of quiet or docile. I love action and want to always be right in the heart of the battle. There are millions of people crammed into a smallish Metropolitan area and when you have that many people, doing what they want then things are going to get out of hand. I make my living by trying to keep good people safe and putting the bad people away. If I didn't have such a penchant for science I would have stayed on the force and had the same satisfaction. And if I wasn't tired of always moving around, I would have stayed in the Marines. I used to head the office in DC, but when an opening came up for a lab manager here in New York, I just had to take it.

I look at the name on my badge and frown, Mac Taylor. Simple name really, I sigh. I sometimes wonder if anyone would be able to look at my name and smile; glad that I was a part of their life and that at the end of the day I was needed and belonged to something special. But as I move around my lonely apartment I realize that that dream won't happen.

I have had my fair share of passing attractions but nothing of note; no one to really look back on and tell myself, _'that was the one that got away'_. No I'm not that fortunate. Cyrus, one of my CSI's is always trying to set me up. He and Lindsay, his troublesome partner are always on my case to find me a 'better half'. I say she doesn't exist and they finally stop nagging. I sometimes believe that that special someone is out there, waiting, for me? Is it possible? I doubt it!

"Give your head a shake Mac," I tell myself as I stumble out of bed; always up before the sun, and walk over to my coffee maker and push the start button. I have never slept well; too many nights in the past of being up wondering if I would survive the next few hours in battle; and that is probably another reason I'll end up alone – too restless. I flip on the TV and listen to the headlines. New York is a big city and so there are other teams that help to fight crime in a Forensic capacity. My team is the best in my opinion and I would dare anyone to challenge my right to hold that title. But in this city there are only two large teams that vie for the right kind of attention. The second, well she will be mentioned shortly.

I am in the middle of pouring myself my first cup of dark coffee when a tagline gets my attention.

_'This Ann Sheridan, reporting outside the Manhattan Courthouse._ _Yesterday it was the testimony of Forensic Detective Stella Bonasera that helped to put away notorious cop killer Stan L…'_

"Her again," I offer in disdain. "I have yet to see a picture of this woman," I mutter bitterly as I head into the bathroom to shave and shower. The one trouble with a city this is big is that there is only one Mayoral office and so funding is always spread thin. The team that helps the mayor with anything of note is the department that always gets the 'bonus' of the month as I like to call them. I curse as I realize that with Bonasera's name in the headlines this morning that my funding is going to be short this month.

Much like myself she has a reputation for not taking no for an answer and taking whatever liberties where necessary to get the job done. "Probably hell to live with," I assume.

I offer a bitter frown and then reach for my razor. I have only heard things about this Stella. Much like myself, she runs her lab and has a very good team; I think mine is better but that's internal pride. I have never met her personally but by her reputation I am assuming she'd probably look like a bulldog. "Probably married to a cop," I sigh as I start my shave. She has a good professional reputation and if I didn't have to compete against her, I'm sure I would have offered her a job long ago. But thankfully I haven't had to work with her yet, that I'm sure would be quite a nuisance. This city is big enough for both teams, I tell myself as I turn on the hot water. She has her corner and I have mine; and never the two shall meet; which is fine by me.

I finally finish my shower, and head into my bedroom. Cyrus is a sharp dresser but sometimes he's a bit too GAP for my taste. I like simple yet classic. Dark suits, dress shirts and shoes. No ties, I hate them. I always feel like I am going to a funeral and have been to too many of those in my lifetime to ever look with affection upon another tie again. I have a pin from the Marines that I never leave home without. My team sometimes jokes about _it _being my better half but without it, I think I would be lost. Like a safety blanket. Silly sentimentality, but it's all I have to I'll hold onto it until something else garners my affection. Our lab techs dress casual, but then they don't have to face the public like I do. When we are being hailed, it's my face; sadly the opposite I also true, when my team is being chastised it's my ass on the line.

I choose a dark suit, blue shirt and in expert fashion, am dressed and am off into the busy street and heading into work in no time at all. As I pull into the underground parking lot I am already anticipating what the case ahead will bring for me and my team. As long as it keeps me away from 'her' team that suits me perfectly. I have been eyeing some new equipment and I don't want her stealing away all my funding. But quickly pushing Stella Bonasera from my mind, I head into my lab, eager to get the day started.

I really do enjoy my job…not just facing death and feeling like I am part of the battle again but working to find that one elusive clue to help solve a really tricky case. It is the satisfaction I garner when I hand the final piece of evidence to a smug SOB who thinks he's upped me one and gotten away with the perfect crime. They usually offer a small curse as I walk out of the room but in the end I always win. I have yet to meet someone who can best me. I like to call it intelligence, but Paula reminds me that without my stubborn gene, it wouldn't happen as often as it did.

Detective Lindsay Monroe looks up from her station with a frown. "Can you tell Cyrus that he missed another piece of the puzzle," she said holding up an oddly shaped piece of paper. I just acquired her one year ago from Montana. I laughed when she first approached me about my opening. "We don't have any cow snatching cases here," I remember telling her. But she quickly proved me wrong on her first case by cracking it in record time. Thus she earned her keep as a valuable staff member. Her youthful vigour and knowledge of _'this generation'_ always sheds new light on something that I never would have imagined. Cyrus is more her age and even he has trouble keeping up.

"What is that from? The refractor case? I thought we finished that yesterday?" I ask gruffly.

"We did but Monroe here lost the main piece," CSI Detective Cyrus Chan says as he walks up to her desk and stands beside it. Cyrus used to work with the Intercity Foreign Relations Department with me in DC but since my team covers a lot of cases in Chinatown, his skills and language are an aide I can't do without. But much like Lindsay, sometimes their youthful enthusiasm is all my nerves can handle at the end of a long day.

"Did you all see the news?" I ask impatiently.

"And if we did?" A female voice behind me asks.

"Then you know that the other CSI team just took this months funding," I shoot back in anger.

"Bonasera again, huh," NYPD Detective Paula Watford states as she walks up to me.

"We need the Harvey case guys, there still might be hope," I remind them. "What have you got?"

"There is hope, I have the missing piece," she tells me, holding up a small baggie for my team to look upon.

"Which one of you lost this?" Lindsay and Cyrus just point to each other and I roll my eyes. "Sometimes I wonder why I bother."

I head into my office with Paula in tow. "How's Ed?"

"Getting better," she smiles at me. "You know, you need to take me up on that dinner offer one of these times."

"Always feels like a set up," I grimace. I know Paula is always looking out for my best interests but sometimes I wish she too would take the hint that I just want to live my life in peace and quiet. Although I'm sure she suspects that's the last thing I really do want. How do women know what we men are about? I have known her for sometime and yet have no idea what makes her tick. That unnerves me to no end. But as much as she nags me about finding "the one", I would never admit to her that at times I do evny Ed for having a woman like her at his side.

Paula has been working with my team for the past few years; but before that we crossed paths on many occasions when she would come to DC to consult on high profile cases. She is married with two small girls and her husband Ed, was shot a day ago in the line of duty. A veteran cop who was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Another reason I am thankful that I am not involved with another NYPD member; I worry enough about my team as it is. She worked for the Mayor's office as security detail before joining PD full time and is a veteran Detective with skills that surprise me on a daily basis. But she's my ACE with the mayor's office so I always treat her better than most.

"What do we have?"

"Well I have a new clue on this case," she tells me handing me a photo. "Does this look familiar?"

I look at the photo of a large man and young woman in a compromising situation and up at my Detective in wonder. "Jack Harvey," I frown. "How did you…do I even want to know you got this?" I ask in wonder. Sometimes I am simply amazed at how women are able to get things from us poor saps.

"Nope," she retorts. "But if we find that last piece, and with this photo, you can give Bonasera a run for her funding dollars."

"What's she really like?" I asked, not really looking up, but just making small talk. I'm not really interested in personal details but sometimes my curiosity gets the best of me when this woman's name comes up. And it does on a very frequent and annoying basis.

"Kinda like you, headstrong, a workaholic, a bit of a temper and stubborn. How is it that you two have never met yet?" Paula asks me.

Simple question but one that now makes me stop and think. "Just lucky I guess," I offer.

"Mac…" Paula lightly scolds me; hating when I offer only a vague response.

"I don't get out much," is my final answer and she knows to drop it.

"I'll take Lindsay with me and we'll get this wrapped up for you."

"Thanks," I reply, my eyes still scanning the file before me. Jack Harvey is a man on one of Mayor Carlson's audit teams. To bring down a dirty guy from the inside could really save my hide and I need the money. I won't give it to Bonasera just yet.

And yes it's true, I haven't personally met Stella Bonasera but as I pull out a small note card I can't help but lightly smile. _'Mac, second day on the job?'_ _Stella._ The Commissioner does his best to keep us working in our respected parts of the City, but sometimes there was neutral ground and the team that got there first – claimed the rights to it and I have lost only to her once so far. I arrived just to see the yellow tape go up and her team walk into the building. I didn't know which one was her but I got the card a few hours later and cursed her name for the rest of the day. I did only inherit this lab two years ago, Stella having hers for longer, but from the day I started here I wanted to prove that this was my turf and I was the best. That is another part of the reason I haven't officially met her yet – timing. I quickly pull myself away from my morbid stupor; time to get the day going.

"Cyrus," I call to my lone CSI. "Did you get the final results from Wally?" An affectionate name for our seasoned ME. Wallace Langstaff is one of the best; although he'd always tell you he has more he could learn from anyone willing to teach him. He is British, tall, gangly and has red hair, dotted with grey and these round spectacles that make the younger staff call him Icabod Crane. But without him I wouldn't have solved half the cases I have today and so I stay away from the childish names.

"Got them here," Cyrus said walking up to me. "You think Jack is…" Cyrus asks as I hold up the photo. "Right…" he says taking the photo and looking at me with a wondering expression. "How did…"

"Paula, and don't ask how she got it," I warn. "She won't even tell me. But as soon as the girls get back I want this file completed and in my hands so that I can go and make a visit. But right now you and I need to go and talk to Ms. Kelly. Be back here in five."

"Right away boss," he says as he quickly rushes away, muttering to himself in some Asian dialect that is still lost on me. I did a stint in Asia but I swear what Cyrus says is something completely new. A part of me thinks he's making it up just to prove he has the upper hand.

I flip on my computer and quickly scan my email. "A reception for the Mayor," I read with disinterest. I have never attended one and I don't intend to start. Just one more reason for me to explain to my team why I don't want to escort the latest 'floozy' they have set me up with. For once I would like to meet a woman with substance. "They don't exist," I sigh and file the email away; for some reason just unable to delete it altogether.

Cyrus rushes back for me and once I again I am out of the office and on the busy New York streets. This is case is finally starting to close and I just need her word that it's her in the picture and then I can go and see Jack. I always feel a certain sense of apprehension when I go either alone or with another male detective or officer to see an unarmed woman. I try not to come off as foreboding but have been told that I sometimes take my job too seriously and that scares people. So as we approach her small apartment I try to remember that I need her to put Jack away and to take it easy.

She's paid to do this sort of thing, I quickly remind myself as I knock.

"Ms. Moira?" I lightly call out, looking at Cyrus with a nervous glance.

"Ms. Kelly!" Cyrus tries again, knocking a bit harder.

"And people say I'm tough," I lightly scold and he pulls back.

We hear some shuffling and pretty soon she pulls the door open and faces us with her trademark smile.

"Welcome back Detective Taylor," she purrs as she slowly takes a few steps toward me. Normally a woman coming this close, acting this way would unnerve even me, but as I am quickly reminded about her profession I know it's how she treats all men who come knocking on her door.

"Hello Moira," I reply with a polite smile. I watch as she moves closer, her hand resting on my chest and her eyes daring me to make a move. I know Cyrus is more than amused by my predicament as I feel my body temperature starting to rise. I mean what man in his sane mind wouldn't be aroused by a half naked woman with a body you'd want to do naughty things on? But I'm a professional and gently remove her hand just as it reaches my belt buckle.

"I just need you to ID this man," I say as I pull out the photo that Paula has given me, lightly gulping back my obvious male arousal.

"It's Jack," she purrs as she turns and walks back into her little play den. I have no choice but to follow as I need a complete name and ID.

"Oh after you," Cyrus smiles; always enjoying my discomfort and ignorance around women. I could command an army of men, leading a charge against the devil himself; but place me before a woman armed only with her charm and body and I'm completely lost. You are sad Taylor, I scold myself as I enter the second room.

"Wanna play Mac?" She winks, picking up a small toy that I'm almost embarrassed to admit I know what it's used for.

"No," I quickly offer, shooting a menacing glance at Cyrus who is smiling.

"How about you Detective Chan? Up for a little Japanese rope bondage?" She asks my partner.

I just roll my eyes and then show her the photo, not giving Cyrus a chance to answer her. "Moira? Please…who is this man?"

"Jack Harvey," she finally gives me the answer I need. "Do you want to know what we did?"

"I'd settle for the time," I counter.

"Friday at 7pm. I have a fantastic memory," she smiles once more, walking back up to me with some feather looking device in her hand. "Are you sure I can't interest you in any further details?" She whispers, tickling my right ear with her toy.

I feel the shivers down my spine but know I must take my leave before the _"guy"_ part of my brain decides I need to stay a while. "And the date?" I finally manage. I have a well educated brain that for some reason just refuses to take an order to work when I need it most!

Cyrus loves this. And once again it will give him gossip that he and Lindsay and probably Ralph, our lab tech will laugh over for the next few days. As if I don't already give them enough to talk about.

"Friday, September 8, at 7pm," she finally tells me all I need to know.

"As always thank you," I politely smile and go to take my leave.

"Do you have to get back so soon?" She purrs in my ear once more. "Are you tempted?"

Of course I'm tempted, I'm a man and I'm human. But casual sex with a paid professional isn't my idea of a good time or romantic interlude so I pass and then quickly take my leave. I walk out the door and shoot Cyrus a sideways glance.

"If you tell Lindsay…" I warn.

"Maybe you can take her to the Mayor's party," he smiles at me as we get back into the truck.

"You have a date?" I ask, trying to get one up on him.

"Yes," he replies in triumph, relishing in my obvious misery once again. "Don't you?"

"You know good help is hard to find," I sigh as we head back to the lab. Upon arriving back, it's once again a busy hive of anxious workers. This case is going to be big and I'm anxiously waiting for Paula to return so I can personally deliver Jack his sentence. I have know about Jack Harvey's indiscretions for some time, but no one yet has had the guts to come forward and stand up to him. I guess that's what I admired about Moira Kelly. Although she was a mistress of the night, I couldn't fault her profession as she found the courage inside to help me bring this monster to his knees. Paula too had been handcuffed when it came to getting anything on Jack because she never knew about it until after it happened. This time we knew before and we were able to manoeuvre things as we wanted. Part of me wondered if Moira would be a discredited witness when she took the stand but then Jack would be the one to finger what she was and since we had solid evidence he couldn't back out.

I dump my coat as Cyrus goes in search of the other pieces of evidence for this case that I will take with me to see Jack.

I look at my writing tablet and know I have work to do. With a heavy sigh I push myself out the door and slowly walk out into the hallway and down toward the lab. I finish my task and by the time I look up from my work, Paula and Lindsay have returned and both are smiling. "Took some doing Mac, but we got it."

"That's my girls," I smile as I take the information from them.

"It's all here," Paula tells me. "This piece, the evidence, Moira's testimony and that picture will put Jack Harvey away for life."

"Thanks," I offer simply. I'm not the kind of guy who gushes praise or is emotional in any way to my staff or those I see outside of work; which again is almost never. I like to keep myself in check; telling myself that it will protect me in the long run. Paula always tells me it will keep me alone but I don't mind; I've gotten use to that by now.

"Let's do this," Paula tells me. I reach for my coat and hurry after her, anxious to get to Harvey's office and deliver the good news. Another scum bag off the streets is something I live for in this line of work. Personal satisfaction I always tell everyone who asks why stay in a job that garners no real glory.

We drive in silence, my head still trying to formulate what to say before I go off half cocked in front of Jack.

"Damn it!" I suddenly curse, making Paula look at me sideways.

"What?" She asks me.

"Just wish this was two days earlier," I frown. "I gave my word to Lola," I huff.

"Her death wasn't your fault," Paula reminds me. "It was Jacks'."

"I know," I replied sourly. "I just can't get her dying words out of my head."

"That's because you need a good woman to help with that," she tells me.

"Paula," I start.

"Just saying it," she smiles.

We finally reach Jack's office and I feel a bit of nervous apprehension starting to play with my brain as I push my way into the front doors of his office and then hurry for the elevator. Paula has the arrest warrant in hand but I won't need it. If he resists, I know I'd very happily take him out. But that's the marine part of my brain still plaguing me from time to time. I'm in a civilized role now, I remind myself.

I walk past Jack's wondering secretary and into his office and spy him on the phone.

"Taylor!" He hisses at me in contempt; slamming down the phone as I enter.

"Party's over jack," I tell him in an angry voice. "You'll never prey on these streets again," I warn as I near his desk and start to round the corner. I hear Paula's voice warning me in the background but choose to ignore it; driven on by contempt for the man before me.

"What? Like the jury is going to take the word of some paid ho?" He laughs as I near him.

"Give me a reason Jack," I goad. "One reason…"

"Mac…" Paula's voice is in my ears again.

Jack looks at me with nervously, his smile quickly fading as I pull out the pictures. I only need the one that will put him away but I take them all out for affect. This is the part I relish in the most, the part I know I have them and they can't get away.

"You butchered those girls!" I hiss in anger.

"You son of a bitch," he tells me in a gruff voice as he tries to push past.

Although he's bigger, I have the fighting advantage with my past knowledge of combat moves and battle experience. He puts a hand on my chest and I'm tempted to break his hand with a swift move. But with Paula watching my back, I know I have to keep myself in check. After all the hard work of my team, I don't want to lose it all now because of a high school street fight.

I calmly back away and offer a firm smile. "It gives me personal pleasure to see to your arrest Jack," I tell him as Paula nears. "Detective Watford, please place Jack Harvey under arrest," I direct.

Paula moves in and while she cuffs Jack, his eyes are locked with mine. I see hatred and fear in the dark pools before me and I can't help but offer a small smile of triumph.

"I'll bring you down Taylor! I PROMISE!" He yells as he's dragged from the room by Paula and handed over to two waiting NYPD officers.

"Anyone ever tell you that you have a real way with people?" Paula snides.

"You tell me that all the time," I shoot back as I quickly stuff the photo's back into their envelope. Paula hands me the rest of the evidence and I'm armed and ready to talk to Jack's boss about his arrest.

I tell Paula I'll see her tomorrow and then head back into the street and hail a cab. In no time I'm nearing the mayor's office. As I enter, I see Detective Don Flack talking to another NYPD officer and simply nod a polite hello as I walk past. I know he works with Bonasera's team but in a battle of wits, I know he's no match for Paula.

I head for Carlson's office with my information in hand. This will stick it to the other team, I tell myself. Ha Bonasera!

"Hello Amanda," I offer the younger woman before me. She smiles and makes a flirty comment. Lindsay would tell me to go for it, but I would be laughed out of my peer group. And in truth, she wasn't my type and I wasn't interested in a woman this young. No substance beyond a day at the mall.

I take my seat and then look around while I'm waiting. This is more Paula's arena I sigh, but when it comes to proving the worth of the team and asking for money, that's my job. Plus it was personal between Jack and I.

"Mac," Mayor Henry Carlson smiles as he pulls his door open.

"Evening Sir," I smile as I stand up. I walk into his office and start into my information that will bring down Jack Harvey.

"Who is it this time Mac?" He asks me nervously.

"Jack Harvey," I tell him as I hand him the information that will bring down another of his aides.

He thanks me with a stiff frown but I know he's pissed. "That's two now Mac, when will you stop looking at my office?"

"When I weed out all your weak points Sir," I offer kindly.

"You know I'm pleased but this once again puts my office in a bad light," he tells me.

"Actually this time it's not on your head," I reply quickly as I pull out another piece of paper. "He was in office before you were elected. You have your predecessor to thank for this piece of garbage. This will be sent to the press and your office will be in the clear," I inform him.

He looks at me and I hear the audible sigh of relief.

"I owe you Taylor," he smiles as he goes back to his desk.

"Just doing my job sir," I tell him as I turn to leave. I walk out of his office and for the first time today really take in a deep breath and let myself slowly exhale. It's finally over and I helped bring down Jack Harvey, the promise of this months funding coming to me; happy that I have trumped Bonasera one more time.

I finally reach home; only the dust and shadows offering a small hello as I walk through the door. I shed my coat and slowly walk to the fridge and pull open the door.

"Typical," I sigh. Paula is always after me about keeping anything other than her stale leftovers and beer in the fridge. But not being much of a gourmet cook, I make do with what I have. I make a simple meal and then head for the TV; turning it on to watch the Rangers lose again.

I sometimes wonder what it would be like to actually come home to another human being after a hard days work. Not even hard work…just a working day. A woman who would be interested in my day and what I had to contend with; myself returning the interest. Of course a regular sexual romp wouldn't hurt either. I offer a small laugh and remind myself that women like that don't exist. And so with a huff, I take a swig of my beer and then turn up the TV volume.

And that is a typical day for me. I close my eyes and try to rest, probably catching a few hours of sleep on the couch as I normally do; not realizing that the events of the coming days would start me a course that was going to change my life forever.

* * *

**A/N: okay so in this chapter we meet Mac…want to meet Stella? What to know what happens when they meet for the first time?  
****What do you think? Want this story to continue? Or does it suck? Please review and let me know. Thanks!**


	2. Opposite Ends of the same Spectrum II

**Title: Opposites Attract  
Chapter 2 … Opposite ends of the same Spectrum – Part II**

**Meeting Stella Bonasera **

"Ohhh already?" I groan as I roll over in my warm bed and look at the clock. "Not even six." I hit the snooze button but know I'll just curse myself if I'm late. I'm never late. As head of my lab I have to set an example for my team and if I take liberties, I can't get mad if any of them did the same.

I look at my badge and smile. I like my name, Stella Bonasera, it sounds strong and captivating. I slightly laugh at that last description but feel its fitting. I have been told it's a smooth sounding name and when pronounced correctly is very intriguing. But I do sometimes wonder if my name would have any special meaning to anyone other than myself? I smile at the thought that one day maybe, perhaps a special someone will know my name for something more than a professional contact and ally.

I take pride in my work and know there is no other place that I'd rather fight crime than New York. I have been called many things, from bulldog to headstrong to just downright stubborn, but science geek is one I take with affection. It was my love for figuring things out down to the molecular level that made me take this post as head of the crime lab a few years back. In reality it was an opening for two and I took one spot, another partner hasn't been found yet. Mostly because I'm too picky, I tell myself. If I was to share my lab with someone they would have to live up to pretty high standards.

I am very independent; not sharing the management responsibilities with anyone has given me a streak of stubborn will and a realization that I don't have to answer to anyone other than myself. I do take more liberties than most women should, but then again at the end of the day I have no one that tells me I should take it easy and they'll do the dirty stuff for once. Flack tells me that I drive men away because they are usually scared off by my personality. I tell him it just weeds out all the bad ones until a man of substance forces his way into my life. He finally concedes and says that one day a man will knock me on my ass and I'll know he's the one. I know that that man doesn't exist on this planet, much less in my small corner of the globe.

Danny tells me to throw away the mental list I have made myself for my perfect match. At the top is best friend. To me that's one of the most important things a man would have to become. I don't have one and in all truth I am miss have a trusting confidant. Kind, caring, considerate and strong. Protective of course and a little jealous, that always keeps a man interested. But not to the point of wanting to kill someone, I quickly remind myself. And handsome.

"Of course," I smile as I look up at the ceiling. "And the sex would have to be great." I blush at that last thought. My favourite body part on a man is his arms. They would have to be strong enough to fight for me when I am in trouble and yet gentle enough to hold me when I am weak. Playful when I wanted them and submissive when I needed.

"Weak?" I chide. I hate that word and hope I never have to use that word and my name in the same sentence. I would never show myself as weak to a man, which is another reason Flack tells me I'll end up alone. He always reminds me that to show your weaknesses to someone you care for or who cares for you is a show of trust, love and strength. This person doesn't exist outside my own imagination. "Besides," I huff. "Sounds like a lot of work."

"I need to get up," tell myself once more; this time finally believing it.

I slowly push myself out of bed, my hair a tangled mess of curls from not caring the night before. I flip on the TV and turn to the weather station. "Warm," I smile. I love New York in the fall. The air is still warm but not that hot sticky humidity of the summer months that makes your clothes stick in all the wrong places. I take pride in my appearance and know the disdain a sweat mark makes at the most in opportune moment. I head for my kitchen and start the coffee. I'm not much of a breakfaster but will take the time to savor a quick snack with my morning pick me up. I head into the bathroom and reach for the bottle that will save cousin IT perched on my head.

I start to rub some of the detangler through my hair and then head back into the living room. I turn to my second favourite channel and listen for the day's top stories.

_'This is Wendy Hanson outside Mayor Carlson's office. We have word that Detective Mac Taylor delivered the final blow last night that will send Jack Harvey away for life.'_

"Taylor!" I hiss as I rush back to the TV with interest and turn up the volume a few notches.

_'Sources tell me that the evidence against Mr. Harvey is reliable and that the DA has pressed for a speedy prosecution against Mr. Harvey. Harvey is a political member on Mayor Carlson's audit team. However, to avoid another mayoral scandal, Detective Taylor has shown that Harvey was hired be…'_

"Damn that guy! There goes my funding," I growl as I head back into the bathroom. It was no surprise among the two competing teams that the team that made the most impact to the mayor would secure the funding they needed that month. There were other small forensic houses in the state, but our two are the biggest and have the most resources. Ask anyone on the outside and it was a debate as to which team was the best. But in my mind there was no debate, my team is labelled the best and that was all there is too it. Taylor can choke on it!

I haven't personally met Mac Taylor but his reputation always precedes him when I go into the mayor's office. Strong, determined, dedicated to a fault, sometimes a pain in the ass and very charismatic are some of the terms that I hear people toss around when his name is brought up. If I didn't have to compete against him I'd be very impressed by that resume. Carlson's secretary has a crush on him I suspect, but can't figure out why. He was in the Marines. Must only be his commanding presence. Besides I have yet to meet one that can carry on an intelligent conversation beyond _'I'll die for my President.'_

Danny is always trying to set me up with some poor friend or guy he and Flack met at a bar the night before. I always tell them I'm not interested but they still keep at it. I have always been attracted to the dark brooding guys but I can't seem to find any worth fighting for. "Plus none can ever seem to keep up."

I choose a dark pantsuit and then walk back into the kitchen. I like to dress up for work, as when I do go out after work I would rather relax and just be comfortable. But every now and again, I like to get dressed up and go dancing or out someplace fancy, just telling myself I still have it in me and like to enjoy the finer things this city has to offer. Which unfortunately isn't as often as I'd want.

I hear the news conference on the Mayor's office once again on the TV and let my mind wander to Mac Taylor. I have never seen a picture of him but can picture him in my mind. "Probably a lot like Hitler," I grimace. I am in a sour mood now thanks to him and would usually never slap that title on anyone; much less a professional colleague, but if anyone could unknowingly get under my skin it's that man. I suspect he is probably used to getting his own way and I doubt if he'd be very pleasant to work with. "Intolerable," is the word I use for Mac Taylor out loud.

And what kind of name is Mac, I scoff. Probably short for something preppy like Mackenzie to which he was forced to change when he joined the Marines or get his ass kicked for having a pansy name. But Mac? "Probably stands for miserable and controlling." I know it's an army stereotype but I couldn't help but wonder if he made his family salute him when he got home from work at the end of the day. Probably very demanding to live with I surmise.

I quickly put up my hair, the detangler not taking effect in time and apply some makeup. Another gulp of the my coffee and I am out the door and into the busy early New York morning. I don't know if I could live anywhere else. Except maybe Greece. I would love to go there someday. My past is something I don't talk about and would rather forget, but it's made me the strong determined woman I am today and for that I will be forever thankful. Most men get annoyed with such a strong will and independent spirit; but I just laugh and tell them it's their loss. I wish one day someone of substance would counter that, just to show me where I belong; at their side as an equal.

I walk into the office with the same enthusiasm I do every day. Facing death sometimes keep my nerves a tad on edge, but I like being right in the middle of things; getting my hands dirty with my team; it keeps me real and ever vigilant to prove myself every day. I think if I was forced to be at a desk I would hang myself with the short career rope. I do use creative ways to get the job done and have been criticized by my working group that one day these kinds of actions will get myself killed.

I head for my office and see my team already hard at work. Danny Messer hurries in my direction and I frown. His youthful enthusiasm sometimes is wearing but his skills are solid and his street sense is second to none. He grew up in the city and knew how its politics worked from the start, but had developed his own way of dealing with things. And while it sometimes gets him into trouble, I wouldn't trade him for another CSI.

"Morning," I smile at Danny as I head for my office.

"I saw the news," Danny mentioned, breaking my thoughts. "Taylor again huh…damn that guy took our funding. Harvey was in the Mayor's office. Tough to beat that."

"I know," I huff. "How did he get to Harvey before we did?"

"Paula Watford," Detective Don Flack says walking up to me. Most of the women around him turned their heads when the handsome detective walked by but he was involved with his partner Jessica Angell. I sometimes wonder how two people can work together so closely and then carry on a romantic relationship without killing each other or just get sick of seeing each other on a regular daily basis. Jessica always told me it was because I hadn't found the right one. I guess that's true.

"Ah Taylor's right hand," I state with a sour note. "The younger Tina Turner," I mention, mostly to myself.

"Well she is one of the best," Flack mentions with professional pride. And although I know that Flack and Watford have butted heads on a working level, he always tells me that in fight to the death without asking he'd take a bullet to keep her alive. "But she used to work in that political arena so I'm sure she had some inside help that would keep us at bay. Sorry."

"Yeah me too," I frown. "I hate to lose to Taylor. Danny, are we finished with the Marlin case?"

"Sheldon is just running that stray print right now and then we'll go and check it out. Call you later."

I watch Sheldon Hawkes approach and offer a pensive smile. Sheldon was brilliant. A child genius I liked to tease. He had been a doctor and was now in the field; still working with patients but now they were dead and it was to help put away those who did terrible things and stop others from doing the same to those still alive.

"Once they are back we can wrap this up," I tell Flack as he follows me into my office. "So much for our fifteen seconds of fame yesterday," I huff and curse Mac Taylor's name once again. "What's he like?" I ask, not really interested but just curious.

"How is it that you two have been working the same city for the past two years and you don't know each other? Never attended the same parties?"

"I doubt he goes to parties," I frown, not looking at Flack.

"Seriously?" Flack pushes.

I look up at him with my look that says back off. "Just lucky I guess," I offer and he knows this conversation is over.

Mac Taylor has only been this close a working proximity to me for about two years. He and his other CSI Cyrus Chan were transferred from Washington. Just like Mac, I too was given strict guidelines about which turf was mine and when not to cross the boundaries on a personal mission of justice. That and running this lab has ensured that I don't meet him in person. But sometimes I do get a call on neutral ground. There haven't been many as some of the smaller teams are usually called in but there was one time I'll never forget. I look at a small note card that he sent me right after I arrived late and lightly smile. _'Stella, do you need a map?' Mac_. But I kept it as a reminder that he would never have the upper hand on me again. I wondered if we ever would meet in person what would happen? I'd probably never hear the end for putting him on his ass, I inwardly laugh until Flack forces me back to reality.

"Right," Flack frowns at me. "Well I have Miles Darwin in lockup."

"Keep him there until we have a name from the fingerprint," I direct.

"Done," Flack said as he leaves, Sheldon offering a hello as then handing me a readout.

"It was Darwin's room mate," he tells me. "We finally got Brian and now Marc."

"Let's go," I tell him. "If he confesses then we can get Darwin out of my hair."

"Speaking of hair," I see Sheldon frown.

I offer a look that says to go there would mean death and Sheldon declines his next comment. "Shall we?" He asks weakly.

I give him a firm nod and then reach for my piece. In a few minutes I am off my chair and back into the busy hallway, searching for Sheldon. He finally joins me and we are headed for the truck. I like to drive, again part of my independent streak. I don't see why a woman always has to be the passenger. Besides, with me behind the wheel we usually get their faster.

Sheldon reads the rest of the background history on the man we are going to see. Miles Darwin is a small loan shark that sliced up his girlfriend, Denise Marlin the sister of Adam Graves. Marc Griffen was a grubby man that scares even me, and I'm not scared that easily by men. I have seen them all, and much to their annoyance can usually pick out their weak traits and flaws even before they finish their first sentence. Another reason I think I'm still single.

"Why can't these guys ever live in nice places," I hear Sheldon moan as I pull to a stop in front of a small home.

"Because crime doesn't really pay," I offer, to which I see Sheldon just roll his eyes. With a flash of my trademark smile I take my evidence and lead the way to the front door.

"GRIFFEN!" I shout as I bang loudly on the door. Even with another man at my side, I am used to being the one to lead the rush so I just naturally assume that it's my job to get this thing started.

We hear shuffling and I look at Sheldon with an arched brow. "NYPD!" I try again. This time we hear crashing and Sheldon wastes no time in using his arm to push the unlocked door open. I follow after him with my gun drawn and ready. Sheldon takes the room to the right and I hurry after the shadow I see dancing in the room ahead of me.

"Hold it Griffen!" I order.

But instead of listening to me, I watch as he charges. I try to sidestep but his arm catches my mid-section and he takes me to the floor. I waste no time in twisting out of his grasp and kicking his side. Growing up in less than ideal home situations has made me a fierce fighter. Griffen is temporarily winded and I waste no time in pushing myself to my knees and cocking the trigger in his face.

"I gave you an order!" I bark angrily, upset also that he ruined one of my favourite outfits. Damn it!

Sheldon rushes into the room and covers me while I help Griffen stand up and then cuff his wrists behind his back.

"I was going to ask if you had anything to say b…" I start only to be cut off.

"Go to hell bitch!" He curses at me. "It wasn't me. It was Brian…"

"You can try to blame who you want," I snap. "We found your fingerprint on the murder weapon," I tell him. I love the look of shock in his eyes. This is another reason I love to do my job. These guys think they are untouchable, but when I hand them their sentence it's more than reward for all my hours of dedication. "You know the one you tried to hide under Brian's," I smile.

"Okay…" he starts in a frantic huff. "Brian paid me to kill Adams sister, Shelby. Said the heat was coming to me and that taking out Miles was the only way I could save my ass. There was no other way."

"There is always another way," I remind him. "Brian might have set you up but we know it was you that killed Shelby Miller. You missed Darwin and took out her. Darwin kills Denise Marlin and you think you can pin both on him. Nice try. The evidence isn't wrong."

"Can I cut a deal?" He begs me.

"We'll see," I offer as I look at Sheldon with a frown.

Sheldon, who already called Flack, takes Griffen from me and marches him out of the house, while I look around for anything that will help me also bring down Brian Mercer. I quickly scan the small room before me. I have sharp vision and rarely miss what's hidden. My eyes finally rest on what I need and I pick up the card that has a bloody fingerprint on it; the card that Marc must have dropped when he charged me.

"If this is Mercers, we get three for one today," I smile in triumph. My mind replays the images of the young girl that was caught up in this and I cringe. "Why do women always pick the bad boys?" I sigh to myself as I bag the card and then head out to talk to Sheldon and now Flack.

I dated a bad boy once, and while the sex was fun, there wasn't much more to him than a Harley and a constant stream of one night stands. I tired of him pretty fast.

I walk out to see Flack putting Griffen in the car and smile. Seeing those guys being locked up is another sense of accomplishment that I take pleasure in.

"Sheldon I think we might have found something else to bring down Mercer. Anyone up for a threesome," I inform them.

"Well if it gets Larry, Moe and Curly here off the streets then I'm game," Flack tells me with a playful wink.

"We have Griffen for killing Shelby Miller and now we have Brian Mercer for taking out Guy Web," I rattle off. "Maybe today will end on a positive note. We just need to prove that Darwin killed Denise Marlin and we are home free."

Sheldon and I get back into the truck and head back for the lab. Flack has his hands full now with Darwin and Griffen and I just need the piece that will put Mercer at the scene and this is all wrapped up. Thankfully this was a tough week with this case.

Flack joins me as I am wrapping up my tests on the card.

"Both are starting to sing like there are auditioning for American Idol," he quips.

"Well I might have another contestant for you," I tell him as I look at Sheldon.

"Give me about ten minutes," Sheldon informs me.

"Done," I agree as I head back to my office, Flack in tow.

"Okay so when do you want to talk to these guys?" He asks.

"Give me about an hour or so," I tell him as I finally sit down and open my email. "Another one of these…doesn't this man have anything better to do than throw another party," I moan as I delete the invitation to another Mayoral reception. Just another reason for my team to try yet again in vain to fix me up with another hapless twit. They just didn't get it; I wasn't interested and didn't need help.

But Flack heard before he left and annoyingly calls me on it. "You know my friend Doug Bilson is going but has no date…"

I look up at Flack and frown. "How old?" I question.

"Old enough to make it worth your while," Flack tells me. He and Jess were always trying to set me up and unlike Danny's friends, Flack's were always members of the NYPD. But after shop talk it was always sports; nothing of substance.

"No thanks," I reply firmly.

"Actually he's not as bad as the last one," Flack adds in a sheepish tone.

"So then he knows words that have more than two syllables?" I shoot back.

"But…" he tries again in protest, but I won't let him. I don't have time for this game and let him know.

"Now don't you have work to do?"

"Yes ma'am," he mocks me as he finally closes my door and is gone.

I get a page from Sid and am thankful for the distraction. I look through the glass windows that are the walls to my office and smile. I like my lab, it's busy and probably a lot nicer than the hole Taylor has. I hurry down to Sid's auditorium as he likes to call it and push the doors open.

"Afternoon," I smile to Sid. Sid was always warm and friendly. I find it odd as he works around dead bodies all day long, cutting and carving into them and yes he's always so upbeat and chipper, and today I need that. But when I need sound advice he is always available.

"Saw the news this morning," he starts, not looking up at me.

"I hate the news," I reply sourly.

"So I've heard," I retort. But the last thing I want is another discussion about Mac Taylor and so I give him a look that says just don't go there. "What's up?"

"Denise Marlin…I found something else," Sid says handing me a small baggie with a red object in it.

I take the object and start to look at it in interest. This wasn't a case that would garner me favors with the powers that be, but it would help bring an innocent girls killer to justice and so I pushed on with the same zeal I have for every case.

"I have seen this," I tell him. "End of the stick pin. This proves that Miles Darwin was there. The other half of his stick pin is still with us. And the only way…" I quickly stop. "Thanks Sid," I call as I rush back upstairs to the lab. I start my examination and before I know it my results are displayed and I'm once again in a better frame of mind.

I call Sheldon and go over what we found.

"So we have the pin that places Darwin at the scene of Marlin's murder. We have the card that proves Mercer took out Web and we have the print that puts Griffen on the body of Shelby Miller."

"The card is a bit of a long shot," Sheldon reminds me.

"I know but I want all three of them off the street," I argue in return.

"Three for three," Sheldon notes.

"If we can play one off the other then I'm sure this will all play out like we want," I state firmly. "I won't give up now. I made a promise to myself. Shelby would be here…"

"Stella, don't be so hard on yourself," Sheldon tells me. "You couldn't have known. I bought their story's. We all did."

"You wanted to believe," I mention with a hint of sorrow. "I didn't."

"You don't trust men at all do you," Sheldon adds in a gentler tone.

"Haven't found one that has surprised me yet," I reply.

Sheldon looks at me in suspect but knows better than to offer a reply and so just hands me the file and leaves. I think he and Danny do sometimes tire of my constant need to show my independence but then I don't have anyone else here that I need to check with or rely on and it shows. In truth I don't care, it's who I am.

I get a page from Flack and know he needs me now or they might walk.

"Show time," I mumble to myself as I get up. "Let's put this scum away."

I take the file and file and then head for the NYPD part of the building. Much like Taylor's lab, mine also shares with an NYPD station house. His is 24 and mine is 63.

I walk through the station house on my way to the interrogation room where Flack is already waiting for me. I notice Doug Bilson look up when I walk past and he winks. Does he wonder why he's alone, I lament. But as I try to walk past he is up off his feet and hurrying in my direction. I don't have time for this, I frown. Doug is attractive for women who are interested in the blond body-building type. All he needs is a surf board and he'd be the perfect man for a Hawaiian Tropic TV Commercial.

But as he approaches, I offer a smile. I am flattered by his attention and can't help but smile when I notice the other female officers look at me with a bit of disdain. But if he was to ask out another I wouldn't be mad. I wonder if I would ever meet a man _I_ would be jealous over? They don't exist, I remind myself quickly as I try to hurry past Doug. Flack is waiting.

"Stella," Doug smiles to me, blocking my escape.

"Doug," I offer politely.

"Can I ask you something?"

"I am needed in interrogation," I try. But he doesn't take my no for an answer. In truth I am turned on by a forward man; a man who takes what he wants when he sees it. But I also find it a bit annoying when a man is too forceful and won't let me take the lead at least once.

Doug gently takes my elbow and guides me away from two listening officers. "Are you free for a drink after work today?" He asks.

I look at him and huff. I really don't have time nor do I want to go out with another meathead, but he didn't have as bad a reputation as the others and so I just nodded a yes and agreed to whatever time he mentioned and then carried on my way. I push my way into the interrogation room and sit down next to Flack who has already started his angry tirade.

"We know you were there Darwin," I start, taking my cue from Flack, who has finally managed to calm down. Flack was first on the scene and even though I know he's a strong cop, to see a woman's soft body hacked up to pieces made him sick.

"It was Brian," the man before me insists. I hate spineless men. At least own up to it, I want to shout.

"Brian said it was you that killed Guy Web," I look at Brian.

"Yeah and Griffen killed Shelby," Flack adds. "What are we missing boys? The motive? That you might want to clarify," he growls at them in anger.

"Okay fine," Darwin caves.

Brian lunges for Darwin, but Flack is off his chair and lunging at Brian. I pull back Darwin and Griffen just sits in his chair with a horrified look on his face.

Just under an hour later we are putting the final touches on all the paperwork and the three stooges have been booked and charged. I walk back to my office with a smile on my face.

"All in a days work," I mutter to myself as I sit down in my chair.

"Seven," I frown as I look at the clock. I had wanted an early night but know that's not going to happen. I already promised Doug and I hate to reneg on my word. My word is something I take very seriously and so know I must do what I told him. In truth I have no one to go home to and like to be around people; even if it is mindless drabble.

Flack stands in the door with a frown. "You didn't have to say yes," he tells me. "Doug just said you agreed to the reception?"

"I felt sorry for him," I concede.

"Really? That's a first," he smiles. "Did you want to have dinner with me and Jess tonight," he tells me.

"Thanks," I smile. "But I'll be okay."

"One of these days Stella," Flack says as he turns to leave.

"What?" I wonder.

"One of these days, you are going to meet a guy who gets not only impresses you like no other but will get under your skin so much that you can't do anything else but hold on."

"Right," I scoff as I give an eye roll and he takes his leave.

"I'd probably kill him," I mention softly as Flack is out of earshot. But inside something tells me that I am not that fortunate to find that kind of man. "Right now I have to settle for Doug."

Cursing myself once again for accepting that drink offer from Doug, I realize that I can't back out now and head back into the other part of the building to find him.

We make small talk as we walk to a nearby pub and I wonder if these guys know anything outside their small realm. Most of them have never travelled; had an interesting hobby or read anything outside of Sports Illustrated. I offer a polite smile but inside my mind I am already plotting my next take down of Mac Taylor so I can get my funding for the new equipment I need. But Doug asks me a question and I quickly pull myself back to my date and try to make the most of this situation.

Finally it was time to call it a night and I am more than thankful to be heading home. I know Doug was hoping for some midnight action but I just can't see myself having a one night stand with this man. Just not my thing, I confess. No substance in a one night stand and certainly nothing really to brag about. I slowly let myself inside and look at the time and groan.

"Great Stella," I scold. "Another late night."

I put my coat away and then for the bathroom and turn the shower on; letting the bathroom fill up with steam and finally starting to feel myself relax. I look at my reflection in the mirror and frown. "I need an early night one of these days," I tell myself. I quickly shed my clothes and then step under the hot water. I know I'll have another morning battle with cousin IT but I need to wash my hair and at least give it a fighting chance.

I dry off and then wander into the bedroom and pull on my long nightshirt and then climb into bed. I am still a bit wound up but know I need sleep so I force my eyes closed and never realizing that the events of tomorrow would force me down a path that would change my life forever.

* * *

**A/N:** so here we meet Stella. What do you think? She might seem a bit OOC but this is AU and doesn't have Mac in her life 'yet' to keep her balanced. They'll see each other next and hopefully you guys want that. Please review and tell me if it's okay so far. Thanks!!


	3. A Fleeting Moment? A Mutual Connection!

**Title: Opposites Attract  
Chapter 3 - A Fleeting Moment? A Mutual Connection!**

I slowly pull myself from sleep to see that I have dozed off on the couch yet again. It's a good thing I dont have people sleep over very often; they would think I bought a new bed for each occasion. I flip on the TV and am very thankful that Bonasera's name isn't gracing the local headlines so at least I can get my day started on a good note.

I walk over to the phone and glance at the red light. "Odd," I mumble as I dont remember hearing it ring the night before.

_'Mac, its Paula.__ I know you are probably going to hate me for this but I have a "friend" I would like you to take to the reception. Ed and I will be missing this year. Besides I have already told her you would be picking her up at six. Dont hate me. Bye.'_

"Damn it!" I curse. I have told her no on so many occasions I would have thought by now that she would be sick of hearing me turn her down and give up. I will of course do just that; I have no intention of dressing up like a waiter just to impress a bunch of people I'd rather see behind bars then in front of the public eye. I have to get this woman's number so I can call and offer one of my many famous Taylor rejections. I have that down to a science.

"So much for a good day," I moan as I head into the bathroom. Having less sleep than the night before, I know today my team is going to bear the brunt of it. I sometimes can't help but wonder what it would be like to wake up to another person; a woman of quality that actually forces me to smile in the morning instead of scowl. Paula tells me that it will humanize me more to have a good woman at my side. So far I think I'm pretty human. But once again she has managed to get under my skin as always and my mind his so distracted that before long I realize I am trying to shave with my toothbrush.

With an angry curse I toss the cream covered brush into the garbage and reach for my real razor. "Poor Ed," I mention with a small laugh. But in truth I did envy Ed, Paula was an amazing woman. I have never been a jealous sort of person; always priding myself on keeping those sorts of petty emotions in check, hoping to set me apart from the average man. But sometimes when I see what they have, I have a small twinge of envy. I do wonder if a there will ever be a woman I am truly jealous over. That would mean I would have to be in love or at least care a great deal. That will never happen! So far no woman has made me want to care enough to be jealous!

I turn on the shower and then try to focus on what the day has ahead. I have to go to the mayor's office to collect my money and then check in with the team and then off to buy much new field equipment.

XXXXXXXX

Thankfully as I push myself out of bed, cousin IT has finally left the building. The shower from the night before and the mounds of detangler have helped to put them back into their bouncy place and I look at them with an approving smile in the mirror.

"Finally Stellayou look like you again," I praise as I hurry to get my day started. Taylor would be collecting my money today and I wondered if he was the kind of man that would stick it in your face that he was the better team lead and that I lost because I just didn't measure up.

"As I said probably intolerable," I mutter in anger. But that just helped to fuel my desire to find the next case that I could one up him on. I have always been a competitive person by nature; sharing the spotlight was never my thing. Taylor just seems to encourage that trait I me. After I dress I hurry into the kitchen and realize I am out of staples. "I'll get my fix on the way to work," I say as I rush for the door and down to my favourite corner of the city.

I grab my coffee and head back outside into the busy early morning rush. I take a few steps when

BANG

Some street punk rudely knocks into me, nearly spilling my coffee and almost sending me flying backward onto the pavement. A feel a tug at my arm and quickly look to see the same kid trying to grab my work bag. He offers a small tug once more and it's free, painfully jerking my shoulder in the process.

"HEY!" I shout, more out of annoyance than worry, as the important stuff I keep on my person.

Then before I need to pull my gun I watch this handsome stranger dash after the kid, apply a few expert moves and the kid is down, cursing at him but offering my bag willingly to his open hand. I watch in fascination as he chastises the young man but when he turns back to me the kid is gone.

"Here," he offers simply to me. "Are you okay?"

It's a good thing he doesn't know I'm a cop and so I simply nod yes and offer a small thank you.

His blue eyes search mine; demanding more than a simple thank you but not really expecting more than a polite smile. His presence was a bit unnerving, as I found myself unable to look away. His eyes once again dared me to pull back, but laughing at the inside knowledge that he knew I was unable. I felt another bump, turned to my right. It was nothing, but when I looked back he was gone.

I looked around for anything missing and then carried on my way. It's a good thing I'm too practical for love at first sight; telling myself that a real relationship takes hard work and I already have full time job. At the same time, however, I wondered who he was? Some street knight, offering his services to a lady in distress and then disappearing before she could offer payment. Looked like a lawyer. I tried to erase his face from my mind, but his blue eyes would be forever burned into my memory. Well in any event a man like that is probably married! Why are all the really good ones taken!

I hurry into the office, my nerves are a bit frayed and my temper a bit high, mostly due to losing the funding this month but I tell myself that it's all in a days work and Taylor can choke on it. I round the corner to my office only to see Flack standing and waiting for me, his expression a grim one.

I know that look; over the past few years I have come to realize that some cases start with a look or an expression, this would be one of them.

"How bad?" I wonder as I approach Flack.

"Do you want the bad news or the worse?"

"Lay it on me," I dare as I push into my office to get my kit.

"Dead girl; Covington Road."

"We have to beat Taylor there. I need this one. MESSER!" I shout for Danny as I hurry after Flack outside. I dont mind if Danny drives this time, it gives me a chance to review the field notes that Flack handed me before we got into our separate vehicles.

"We better beat Taylor," I warn Danny. "Or else."

XXXXXXXX

I walk into the waiting area of the Mayor's office to collect my money when my phone rings.

"Paula," I smile.

"Mac, we got a bad one," she starts. "Covington Road."

"That's neural territory," I sigh. "Does Flack know?"

"Probably. I'm on my way and so is Lindsay," Paula informs me.

"I'll meet you there," I tell her as I stuff my phone into my pocket. I rush back outside and curse the fact that I am unprepared; but know that Lindsay will bring my kit. I hail a cab and tell them to step on, calling Lindsay on the way. I get further details from her and she's almost there.

I watch time tick slowly past and my patience starts to wear thin. Covington Road is neutral territory but I feel I am on a role and this will give me an excuse to miss this night's Mayoral event; an event I really dont want to attend but have a sinking feeling that I will be conned into by Paula. My mind quickly drifts to the chance encounter with the green eyed angel I saw this morning. Some poor secretary I surmise on her way to the office. If I hadn't been in such a hurry I would have been tempted to offer a name. But then I remind myself that I am not the kind of guy who takes chances like that and I'm back to being the same old boring Mac Taylor. Take a chance, I tried to coax myself. Yeah right! A woman that attractive? No way she's single. Out of my league.

I reach the front of the building, not realizing that my professional nemesis is already inside the building as I rush from the cab.

"Mac," Paula says rushing to me with a worried expression and I curse.

"We didnt make it in time?" I ask sourly.

"Dont worry Taylor," Don Flack says walking up to me. "Maybe next time you'll have your GPS with you."

I offer only a sideways sneer and then brush past him nonetheless. This is my chance to see Bonasera up close and I am not going to miss it. I picture her short, a little square with a domineering presence.

"Who's that?" Lindsay asks as she slowly walks up to stand beside me. One of the young men with Stella has caught her eye and I once get am forced to play Cupid!

"Danny Messer," I offer casually. "We lost this one," I tell her in a sour mood. Paula is talking to Flack and I notice Lindsay make eyes at Messer once more and I frown. Children, I chide inside as I walk past a few officers, edging my way closer to the crime scene. I poke my head into the small room where the body was found and then my eyes finally rested on her.

She had her back to me but when she stood up and turned around, I was surprised and then a little taken aback. It was her, the woman from this morning that I saved from the purse snatcher. My green eyed angel? Can't be! The woman I wanted to offer my name is my professional nemesis? WHAT! Part of me wants to make a comment about not being able to defend herself against a purse snatcher but it's not the time or the place. And while she might have won this scene, I am for some reason not that upset.

She is taller than I imagined but a little shorter than me; important for a woman. A body that made me instantly think she should be doing other things than working a grisly crime scene and curly hair that I would like to get a hand lost in. But as she slowly turned to face me my lips couldn't help but curl slightly. Perfect skin and those piercing green eyes; the same eyes that looked into mine this morning; demanding something more than a simple _'are you okay'_. I didn't have the time this morning, but I allow my eyes to linger a little more than I should. Even the outfit she has chosen for today seemed to be very her. Although I'm sure she'd look good in just about anything she put on.

She locks eyes with me and thankfully it's only for a few seconds until my name is called and I quickly turn to leave. Damn it Taylor! I curse myself. She's your enemy. Not in the true sense of the word, but certainly in the professional term. And I can't afford to be distracted.

XXXXXXXX

I hurry into the building; I dont see Taylor's team so that means this scene might be mine, and that would mean a very good start to the day. If he was on his way then I would be happy to send him another sympathy card; perfect about face for taking my money. Danny and I walk past Flack and casually chat with the scene officers. I see Paula Watford talking to someone else and for a split second my heart stops. But when she walks up to us and politely concedes to Flack and then makes quiet conversation I am in my glory. Taylor lost! HA!

I watch her for a few minutes and realize why she's so respected. The way she commands the attention of the men around her without having to resort to petty female tactics makes me think that her and I could get along easily. I offer a polite nod and then head into the scene. I notice a young woman with bouncy honey blond curls walk into the room and Messer is instantly smitten. He makes a move to go and talk to her but I quickly stop him.

"Danny," I remind him. He is here to work, not to arrange his date for the evening. I notice him smile at the young girl and then follow after me.

"I think she belongs to Taylor," Danny tells me as he heads past me into the room. I look around for the elusive Mac Taylor but so far lady luck isn't on my side. Unless he just sent his team and wasn't taking this call personally. With a small sigh, I walk after Danny and into the room where the girl's body was found. I quickly pull on a pair of gloves and then start to examine the young woman at my feet, my back to the door.

I reach for her stomach to examine the knife wound when I hear his name being called.

"Taylor!" Someone says loudly and I can't help but feel my lips curl into an unseen smile. In my mind I picture a stocky man, short with a Hitler like moustache. But when I turn around, and our eyes lock my world comes to a halt. Taking me by surprise but in a way I never expected.

It was him the man from this morning my blue eyed knight, the one who saved my bag but not my pride. That was him? The man I have been thinking about? My professional nemesis? WHAT!

He stood a bit taller than me with dark hair and those haunting blue eyes that once again held me captive to whatever he wanted to dictate. I like men who dress well and it seems that Mac Taylor is no exception. He wore a dark suit beneath his coat but no tie, a striped shirt, everything in place; just like I assumed the rest of his life was. He certainly didn't fit the picture my mind had painted and I am almost sorry for comparing him to a harsh dictator. Dark and brooding would fit him perfectly and I feel a part of me warm but I tell myself this is my professional enemy and that's it. But thankfully Danny caught my attention and as I hear his name called once again, I break contact and quickly look away. Those few seconds however felt like a lifetime.

I offer one more glance but he's gone. "So that's Mac Taylor," I mention under my breath to Danny.

"The one and only," Danny mentions as he looks back up at that young woman again. "Think she's single? The woman who came with him?"

"Danny?" I lightly groan. "Head back at the scene!"

Then it's time to take my own advice. I quickly turn my attention back to the dead woman before me, telling myself to get my mind back on track and not to worry about what snide remark I could offer tonight at the reception. But I hadn't seen him other years so I figured this chance meeting with Mac Taylor would be the last, and for some new reason that now bothered me.

XXXXXXXX

I hear Paula call my name and quickly pull my gaze away from Bonasera. She looked away first, finally pulling away from my penetrating gaze. I would like to think that I always have the upper hand over people, but in truth her sparkling green eyes were the ones that held _me_ captive, and while I'd only ever admit that to myself, I can't help but be a bit intrigued. I'm sure I'll suffer a humiliating reminder at her hands by way of another card or perhaps a cheap shot at my loss on this case so I tell myself she is not worth another thought. Now if only I could get my brain to cooperate.

"What have you got?" I ask Paula, praying for a work related distraction. Thankfully this prayer is answered as Paula fills me in on a new case. I look at Lindsay who is still staring at Bonasera's CSI, Danny Messer and I roll my eyes.

"Lindsay," I call and she quickly snaps to. "We have a _real case_ to attend to."

She quickly follows after me and as we head out the back door I notice a small silver object near Bonasera's Avalanche and quickly pick it up.

"X-rated mints," I smile as I play with the small item in my strong hand. I quickly stuff the small item into my pocket and walk toward my own CSI vehicle and then Lindsay pulls away as I read through the notes that Paula has given me.

"I hate child cases," I lightly grimace as I read the small tidbits to Lindsay.

"So are you going tonight?" Lindsay asks me as she pushes us into traffic.

"Wasn't planning on it," I tell her in truth.

"Paula said you were," Lindsay replies and I curse.

"She told you?" I lightly scowl as my phone buzzes to life. I pull it out and look at the text message.

_Mac,'next__ time try mapquest , it's free!'__ Stella _

"Damn that woman!" I curse angrily.

"Paula?" Lindsay quickly wonders.

"Bonasera," I frown.

"She rubbing it in?" Lindsay asks and I dont answer; my silence is enough. We finally reach the scene and it's the break I need as I push my way to where the small boys body is found and bend down to get started. I pull on my gloves and then reach for the camera and start documenting.

My mind however, is a bit distracted. Bonasera's text still dancing around in my head; her image displaying itself in a less than professional way. I have never even said two audible words to this woman and yet she still manages to push my buttons with an unseen finger.

"Mapquest my ass!" I state in quiet anger as I take a few more pictures.

Lindsay looks at me and just smiles. "Didnt think it was possible," she tells me.

"What?"

"For a woman other than Paula to get under your skin like that," she notes.

"I like Paula," I growl.

"Right," she just rolls her eyes and gets back to bagging the evidence around the young boy's body, obviously not buying my simple lie. It's more complicated now as I finally have a face to go with my angry thoughts. The short ugly woman I imagined will now be harder to erase from my mind; especially with those green eyes staring back at me.

I heard Cyrus' voice and quickly pull myself back to the young boy before me.

"Mac," Cyrus says as he and another CSI from my office, John Berg, walk into the room to help process the scene.

I am thankful for the distraction as it will help to clear my head of Bonasera's body still dancing around in my muddled brain. It's been a very long time since a woman I just met has had an instant affect on me, but I tell myself it's not worth the mental fortitude and so I am back to reality within seconds.

"I have a name," Paula says to me as she hurries to my side. "Dean Watley," she informs me. "He was visiting a friend, Myron when Myron says his father Hank came and picked him up and then that was the last he saw of him."

"Do we know where his father is?" I ask in anger. I hate to see children mistreated by adults but it angers me further when it's inflicted by a parent; someone they are supposed to love and trust with their small lives.

"Where?" I growl.

"547 State," she tells me with a pensive frown. "I'll drive."

"Cyrus this scene is yours," I direct. "See you all back at the lab."

I hurry after Paula and take my place at her side in her police cruiser. I pull out my blackberry again and stare at Bonasera's name in anger.

"She makes quite the impression doesnt she," Paula catches me and I quickly stuff my blackberry back into my coat pocket.

"Not in a good way," I utter in half truth. Paula of course doesn't buy it. "Speaking of women" I start.

"You are going tonight and that's final," Paula tells me. "Carlson pays your salary."

I shoot her an angry glare but she just offers a smile in return.

XXXXXXXX

"Stella, I have a name," Flack tells me as he enters the room just as Sheldon is helping to get the body ready to transport to Sid. "Susan Bower. 547 State Street."

"Let's go," I tell him.

I hurry into the car beside Flack and then read the small notes I had made. The ride to her apartment started in silence until I pulled my blackberry and read the text I sent to Taylor and smiled.

"A smile? Who did you get a message from?" Flack is quick to pick up.

"Oh it's nothing," I quickly reply. If I told him it was a message I sent to Taylor I would never hear the end of it.

"Right," he says as he eyes the name before I put my blackberry away.

"From what I hear, he's a good man," Flack mentions.

"Who?" I try to play dumb.

"Mac Taylor," Flack states simply.

"Looks like a dictator," I utter, trying to deflect Flack's attention away from the small hint of red on my cheeks. As much as I wanted to push Mac Taylor out of my head, his blue eyes kept pushing their way back in. Damn him!

Thankfully we near the apartment building and Flack stops. He has to call back to see which apartment Susan lived in.

XXXXXXXX

I push my way out of the car, not realizing that I am now being watched.

_Taylor__! My mind snaps me awake. What is he doing here?_

"Paula, which apartment?" I ask as I pull the door open to the seedy apartment and walk inside. My instincts perk up as I squint into the dimly lit area before me.

"2C," she informs me as she pulls her piece. Paula heads for the stairs and I make sure to cover her lead. But as he near the top I push past her and storm for the apartment, my anger now starting to take over as I hear the boy screaming to his father to stop hitting him. It's in my mind of course as Dean is now dead. But I hear them nonetheless.

I finally get the apartment number from Flack and waste no time in rushing into the building with my piece ready. I hear Taylor and Watford a floor above us and I look at Flack with a slight frown.

"Taylor," I lightly whisper to Flack who only looks back in amusement.

"Let's go. 2E."

I hurry for the stairs with Flack in tow, his gun drawn just in case.

"NYPD! Mr. Watley!" I state angrily. "Open up or I'll break down the door."

"Mac," Paula warns me.

I hear Taylor's angry voice ordering the tenant to open. His voice is strong and demanding. A little more force than I expected from what he displays of himself. Whatever this man did to warrant Taylor's wrath I'm sure was either justified or mis-informed. I heard Paula's calming voice and wonder what would happen to him if she wasn't at his side to keep him in line. I near the top of the stairwell and for some reason my heart is beating a bit faster. I guess the chance to see Taylor in action is sort of like getting a glimpse of the forbidden.

"Mr" I try again until the door finally opens.

"What do you want?" He asks me in anger.

"Where is your son Dean?" I demand.

"At a friend's. So what's it to you?" He snides.

"Myron Rosenberg said you came and picked up Dean and then I found his body alone in a room this morning!" I tell him firmly, my anger rising. "How much do you want to bet that when I lift the prints from around his neck that they will match yours?" I finally finish angrily. "You beat your son to death you piece of garbage."

I am aware of Paula's presence but not the audience at the end of the hall.

"Myron is a little lying weasel."

"Sir, I need you to come with us," I hear Paula state firmly; my anger instantly calming.

"Listen nigg" I hear him start only to grab his throat before he can finish his sentence.

"She is one of the finest ladies on this planet you ass, you will address her so," I state in hatred. I have always hated racists and while Paula reminds she grew up with that sort of talk I won't stand for it in my presence.

I feel Paula's hand on my shoulder and quickly let go, only to grab his wrist, twist it behind his back and in seconds he is cuffed.

"This is police harassment," he manages.

"You murdered your son," I hiss in anger. "Who do you think the jury will side with? Get him out of here," I tell Paula.

And that's when I finally realize we're not alone. I hear a small noise behind me and quickly turn to see the one person I never thought I'd have to see again. Bonasera! Crap! Did she just witness all that? But I see her arch a brow in amusement and then offer me a small smile and for some reason I feel an odd sense of accomplishment start to push its way into my mind. Like I was showing off my skills to a girl I thought cute and was happy that she was impressed. Oh get a grip Mac, I scold myself. That's so high school.

"I've heard you have a way with people," she offers me as her and Flack walk past me.

"At least he's not a purse snatcher," I shoot back; Paula looking at me sideways. I quickly frown and then move forward.

Flack asks Paula if she needs a hand with Watley as I push my way into the musty apartment. I pull out a pair of gloves and hurry to look for the boy's room. But then I hear Flack tell Bonasera he'll be right back and I wonder what she'll have to face alone. Why do I care? I ask myself. She's a big girl. She can take care of herself. But the marine in my brain reminds me that she is a woman and she's alone and this place might deal her a surprise she can't handle. So I wait a few minutes and then slowly walk back into the hallway to see if I am needed.

I watch as Flack goes and helps Paula, the promise to return in a few minutes. Watley is still causing her problems and Flack admires her too much to just let her go alone. But I have made house calls alone before so am not worried about to expect. I knock on the door and listen nothing. So I try the handle and it's open. Damn Taylor for his stupid comeback! I know Flack will ride me on that one.

"Hello?" I call out just in case there is someone there. I dont like to be surprised and so want to ensure anyone waiting knows I'm coming. But no one answers and so I proceed. My gun is now holstered and I quickly pull on a pair of gloves. I spot nothing in the main room and so proceed to the smaller room in the back. But as I do, I am grabbed around the neck by a waiting man.

"What do you want?" I hear a man's voice demanding. Seems like Bonasera has attracted some unwanted company afterall. My first thought is to let her handle it but I just can't stand by if there is a chance I am needed. I pull my gun again and then walk quickly to the door. I poke my head inside only to see Bonasera in the grasp of a strange man. But before I can make my move, I watch in captive fascination as she uses her free hand to grab his groin and squeeze. I even cringe at the same time as the poor sap on the receiving end of it. He temporarily loosens his grip and she stomps on his foot, his grip is off. She quickly turns and kicks him hard in the gut and he's on his ass and her gun is drawn.

I arch my brows and can't help but produce a smile. I am for some odd reason impressed with her display. And it wasn't just seeing her body in action; although that was impressive too. I like a woman who can handle herself well in tough situations.

"Enjoy the show?" She asks without looking at me.

Smile is gone. How did she know? Damn it! How do women do that to us?

"Not bad for a girl," I throw at her. "Glad to see you finally found your gun." I couldnt help myself. I had to mention something from this morning's purse mishap. But as I see her grit her teeth and offer a small scowl I know my job here is done.

I notice Taylor's expression in the mirror that he can't see. His gun was ready but he didnt interfere. Did he want to see me fail? Or was he impressed I could take down the attacker on my own? I dont care, I quickly tell myself. I hand him a line and then he tosses one back, adding another small zinger about this morning's purse snatching attempt. I wanted to put him in his place by adding a comeback comment but thought the better of it. The stranger in my grasp didn't need to be involved in our childish spat.

I watch as he leaves and Flack finally returns, offering a small apology for leaving me alone.

I nod to Flack as he walks past and then hear him offer a small apology to Bonasera adding an interesting line. _'Why dont you ever wait for backup_?' Hmm so she has a pattern of getting herself into trouble. Interesting, I note in my head as I walk back to Paula who is looking at me with an amused expression.

I watch Taylor leave and then disappear from view. I hear Paula make an interesting comment, _'couldn't resist seeing her again could you?_' to which I only hear a grunt in return. If anything it was to see if I could fail, I quickly assure myself. But I can't help but wonder what really drives Mac Taylor? From witnessing his take down with one hand I know he is more than capable of taking down any threat that lays before him. But in a suit he just doesnt seem the aggressive fighter type. His quiet strength is sadly somewhat of a turn on. Thankfully I reason that my dealings with him will be limited to a few sentences and that I can handle.

Flack takes my attacker and then I am once again alone in the apartment. I put my gloves back on, the last ones taking a beating from the attack and am back on the case. I need to find something that will point me in the direction of Susan's attacker. A few minutes later, I look at my watch and frown as flack returns.

"I'll finish up here you" I start only to be cut off.

"Carlson pays your salary," Flack reminds me. "I'm going to have this place sealed and then you can come back tomorrow and finish. If he sings overnight this will be moot."

"Don," I start in an angry tone.

"Stella," he counters, crossing his arms.

"Fine," I huff. "But you owe me one."

I storm out into the hallway and let Flack seal the apartment. I will be back tomorrow, I sigh inwardly. I have to go and ready, Doug will be picking me up in a few short hours.

_Tonight is going to be boring._

XXXXXXXX

I hear Bonasera's voice in the hallway as she walks past and lightly frown. She didn't wait for backup before she entered the strange apartment and then didn't call for help when it was needed. She didn't scold me for just standing by and even offered a snide remark when I just stood by inactive.

This woman was surprising me by the minute and it was unnerving. But I tell myself that as long as my interaction with Bonasera is limited to a few brief sentences then my life will progress without missing a beat.

I reach the boys room only to see it full of stuff that needs to be examined and a small pool of blood on the floor. "Well I guess this is going to be a long night." I am very thankful that I can finally have a viable excuse to miss tonight's event as there is no way I can just walk away from all this.

"Nice try Mac," Paula states in a loud tone. "This place is being sealed as we speak and you are going tonight. You just put away Jack Harvey. To miss now would be career suicide."

"So I die," I shoot back. But when I turn to Paula and study her expression I know I won't win this fight. "Fine," I resign in anger.

"Good," she smiles. "I would go but I am going to be with Ed. You dont have that excuse. Your TV is not your spouse."

"You owe me," I tell her firmly.

"I do," she smiles. "And Andrea likes blue," she mentions.

Good I'll wear black, I think. I have to piss Paula off somehow for doing this to me. I look at my watch and huff as I slowly head for the front door. Hopefully my date will have a curfew so I can leave early.

_Tonight is going to suck._

* * *

**A/N:** Hopefully this chappy wasn't boring!!! Okay so the party is next! want to know what will happen when they see each other again? Please review and let me know. Also remember this is **AU** so if they might be a bit out of sorts at first please dont flame. I have tried to keep them similar but I think if they didn't have each other in their lives on a regular basis at the start they might be like this. Tell me what you think as this story is just revving up! Thanks!!


	4. A Little Hot under the Collar?

**Title: Opposites Attract  
****Chapter 4 A Little hot under the Collar?**

**A/N:** Happy Friday everyone! Hope you enjoy this and smile as much as I did when you finish. A little Smacked foreplay anyone? Haha

* * *

As I get ready I realize that I am actually looking forward to tonight and am glad that I did agree to go after all. I'd have to settle for Doug, but it was better than going alone. His favorite color is green and so I didn't mind to oblige him by wearing a dark emerald green cocktail dress. I finishing putting my hair half way up; allowing a few tendrils to hang down around my neck and then add some sparkly earrings. I hear a knock at the door and reach for my perfume. A modest spritz and then my stilettos.

I reach for my purse and coat and then hurry to the door and open it with a smile.

"Wow, you look hot!" Doug gushes. Not exactly something a gentleman would say but then again I remind myself that Doug is a jock and so that kind of proper talk is probably lost on his limited intellect.

But I offer a smile and can't help but be flattered at his attention. "You look good also," I note in truth. Doug helps me with my coat and plants a small kiss on my cheek. I lock my place and then am off to the reception.

Doug and I make small talk about his day but nothing really stands out to me. I am more interested in the man that Taylor helped bring down this afternoon. Doug has interest in his job, but his eyes fail to hold the same intensity for justice that Taylor's do. I couldn't help but wonder what his wife would be like. Probably takes what he wants from her all the time, I surmise. In everything? I assume he's probably very selfish when it comes to his own emotional needs. Most army type guys I have known were very self assured with a large ego and little regard for others needs. I wondered if Taylor was the same type of man. Probably.

I watch the reception hall approach and then know it's time for some fun. Doug helps me out of the cab and we head inside. I spy Danny in the corner talking to the young woman I saw that came with Taylor earlier today. I'll have a word with him later about cavorting with the enemy. Don and Jess are seated at the same table Doug and I'll be at; Sheldon and his date are at the bar ordering drinks.

My eyes quickly scan for Taylor. Obviously anti-social, I huff. Typical. Why do I care?

"Stella, would you like a drink?" Doug asks and I finally put my mind where it should be, with my date.

"Yes, wine please," I tell him as I make my way over to the table to talk to my team.

XXXXXXXX

I finish doing up the button on my black dress shirt and frown as I reach for my tie. I am not looking forward to tonight, but Paula's words about Jack Harvey ring in my brain and I know I'm doing the right thing. The woman that I am going with is a secretary in the DA's office so thankfully she has a real job. The last woman Cyrus set me up with was a hairdresser, which was one of the most painful dates I have had to endure so far. I add some cologne. My brain is so worried about this stupid party that I forget my gun; something I normally dont leave home without. I get my coat and then head for the door. Thankfully Andrea is going to meet me there.

I hail a cab and then sit back and let my mind drift back to the day's events. She is stubborn and headstrong and I think would be a pain in the ass to work with but something about Bonasera seems to eat away at my peace of mind. After the fight her green eyes were fired up; almost as if I hadn't been there she would have finished him off and then walked away, brushing the dust off her back with her slender fingers. But knowing that I am used to getting my way and being in charge I am glad I dont have to work with her. My mind can't help but wonder if she'll be there tonight. Probably with her husband. Poor man, I lightly smile. "But I'll bet things aren't boring over there."

Thankfully we near the reception hall and my mind quickly shifts away from Bonasera to my opening line that I'll give my date. I quickly exit the cab and walk inside. I see a very shapely blond waiting for me, wearing a dress that is way to tight. Oh god Paula, I groan inside. How old is she? But as I get closer I see that she isn't as young as I first suspected and maybe tonight won't be the train wreck I imagined. But still, I wanted a lady at my side, not an escort.

"Mac Taylor?" She asks in some hesitancy.

"Andrea Donnovan," I smile in return, offering her a small kiss on the cheek. If it wasn't for Paula, I would have just shook her hand and that would be it. But I offer my arm and we head for the entrance. As we near the bustling area, I feel my nervous apprehension starting to build. There is a reason I haven't been to one of these things in the past and I am hoping this is my last for some time to come.

I quickly scan the room and spy some key people. Cyrus is already at my table with his date; a very attractive Asian woman who seems to have him totally captivated. Sadly when it comes to Cyrus it doesn't take a woman much to distract him. I look for Lindsay and frown when I see her talking to Danny Messer. Traitor! My mind yells. I'll have to tell her later that she can't give out any secrets to Bonasera's team. I need to maintain control and have the upper hand at all times.

Then I see _her_. She's sitting alone but I can't imagine for very long. She's beautiful, there is no denying that; dressed the way a lady should be. Wearing green, my favorite color. Sadly that's a marine thing that I have tried to shed long ago but just haven't yet; now I like it all over again. The dress has a low back, showing a little more olive toned skin than I thought I would ever glimpse. My hand feels a sudden urge to touch the inviting smooth surface but its forbidden territory and I push the thought aside. Her hair is up and I have to resist the urge to pull one of those loose curls just to watch it bounce back to join the rest. Mac! I scold myself. Very childish. Get a grip! I scan for a ring but dont see any. In fact it looks like her ring finger hasn't pushed metal of any kind on it ever. Interesting, I note. I wonder why? Too picky? Or not worth the risk?

Thankfully Andrea asks me a question and my attention is where it should be.

XXXXXXXX

I turn and look for Doug with my wine and notice he's been detained at the bar and laughing with two other officers. Typical I thought, short attention span. Why did I agree to this?

But as my eyes scan a little further to the right I see _him_. He's at the bar and is dressed in all black. I can't help but tell myself that's what a handsome man should look like. I scan for a ring but dont see one and the woman he's with doesn't seem to have his full attention. Unless he's the kind of man that doesnt wear a ring even if he owned one and doesn't pay his wife much heed. But with that tight dress, she looks like she's trying to hard to impress him. Not his wife. But I notice a small smile and his attention is back with the woman at his side. Once again his presence captivates all those around him, even me. Damn it Stella! I curse myself as I quickly look away. I was always a sucker for a man in black; Taylor now included.

The dinner announcement is made and I watch Danny walk back to our table and sit down; without Taylor's CSI. Doug comes back to my side and sits down, his arm instinctively around my shoulders.

"Joining forces with the enemy?" I lightly scold.

"Lindsay Monroe," Danny tells me. "Couldnt help myself," he offers with a frown.

"Just dont give Taylor any of my secrets!" I lightly hiss.

"Dont worry I just said hello," Danny tells me quickly, exchanging a nervous glance with Flack. I just roll my eyes and then give Taylor one last glance as he takes his seat and the reception starts.

"Show time," I mention to Andrea as I guide her to our table.

"Did you give Messer anything?" I ask Lindsay in a soft tone.

"I just said hello," she frowns, like a teenager being interrogated by her father for talking to a boy he told her not to.

"Keep it that way," I warn.

I finally notice the large well built man take his seat beside Bonasera and frown. I didn't picture her as a woman who went for the jock type but surmise maybe that's all will handle her?

I hear Carlson's MC start his speech and my mind starts to panic for another reason. I was told when I walked in that there would be a special mention and I have a sudden urge to rush from the room and leave a note stating that I was called away for an emergency. But I owe this to Paula to do my ass kissing duty to the Mayor and so with a heavy sigh I settle back in my chair and wait. I am told I only have to endure a brief round of applause and offer a nod but thankfully say no words.

I listen to the Mayor's introduction. He starts into his speech and my mind again starts to wander. He then starts into his piece about Taylor's team and my anger starts to rise. I am happy that Taylor helped bring him down but inside I wish it was me so I can't help but be mad. I hear the shout out to Mac Taylor and watch as he accepts his applause, offering a small nod and wave. How modest, I frown. So much for the arrogant man I assumed he'd be. I see his partner lean over and give him a warm kiss but his body is still and unattached. Maybe he's just cold?

I accept the applause and then feel Andrea's kiss but my mind is annoyed. I hate this kind of attention. Never have been one for fanfare. Even the small awards I got for the various battles I was in were small and without any audience. Since I started in DC I have been in the spotlight more and it's very unnerving. This is one of the times I miss Paula here at my side. But thankfully it passes and then it's on to dinner.

After dinner I quickly excuse myself from Andrea and head for the entrance. I call Paula.

"What am I missing?" She asks me.

"Nothing I would have rather missed," I state sourly.

"How's Andrea?" She wonders.

"Nothing I would have rather missed," I echo.

"Mac, give the poor girl a break. She's been asking about you ever since she met you a few months ago," Paula informs me.

"Next time lose my number. Say hi to Ed," I say hanging up. I look at my watch and curse. But with a heavy sigh I force myself back into the reception hall to find Andrea; my mind already working on an excuse so I can take my leave.

I scan the room again and frown when I see Messer making his way back over to my table to ask Monroe to dance. I feel like I should say something but I know his reputation and I can't be that angry. I am worried that Bonasera will hear things about my team; but I know Lindsay and dont think she'd sell me out.

I watch as Bonasera's date leads her to the dance floor and holds her close; a little too close for my liking. What? I'm not jealous. Mac, give your head a shake! I stifle a small laugh as I watch him trying to lead her around in a not so graceful manner. That's not how you treat a _lady_ like that, I want to tell him. Lady? Bonasera? Did I just pay her a compliment? Well she is that, I can't deny it. I would show him how it's done but in truth I am not much of a dancer myself and have nothing to gain. I know Andrea will probably want to dance also but this is one battle I am confident I will win. I hear the music starting to fade as I order a beer. Sadly Andrea spies me and I'm not able to escape as fast as I would like.

I thank Doug for the dance and then go in search of the bathroom. I pass by Taylor at the bar with his date and stop to listen; his back is to me so I figure no harm no foul. He asks her a question, almost as if he's trying a little too hard to sound like he's interested in what she has to say. But she offers him a stupid remark and I hear his sigh. I just roll my eyes. Oh save me from brainless women! I want to shout in her face. A man of _quality_ asks you an engaging question and you can't even answer like a normal woman? Quality! Oh wait, did I just pay him compliment? Well he is quality. Oh Stella, give it a rest! I finally remember my initial mission and press on to the bathroom.

I finally finish and then head out. I hear Taylor talking to his date and stop to listen. I know I probably shouldn't but I just can't help myself. I would like some juicy gossip but sadly it's very boring to what I had anticipated.

Andrea asks me again for one last dance and I just smile and refuse. I gave her one and that was it. I know I'll probably hear from Paula how she went home broken hearted but I'm just not into this. All this display of emotion and carrying on like I am interested seems like I am lying and so I am going to take my leave while my mental state is still in tact.

"Mac?" Andrea asks me sadly. "Are you sure?"

"Sorry," I offer. "I can see you home. But if you want to stay and party I dont mind."

"Can we go back to your place and party?" She asks me with a half whisper.

While I'd admit it has been a bit since I saw a little sexual action I just can't bring myself to sleep with this woman out of pure selfish desire. Besides, in truth, she really doesn't turn me on.

"Andrea, I am flattered," I tell her in truth. "But I also dont want to make this something more than it is going to be, which is well nothing," I tell her. Does that make sense? I hope she gets the message because I dont want a scene and having a fight is the last thing on my mind.

"I understand," she offers with a fake smile. She plants a soft kiss on my lips and then turns to leave. I offer a heavy sigh and then pull out my phone. But I'm not going home. Can't sleep and I'd rather be at work when my mind is this active. I head for the coatroom and get my coat and then head for the door. I hear Cyrus behind me and know I'm busted.

"Mac," he calls my name and I offer a small curse and turn back. "Leaving so soon?"

"Make sure Andrea gets home okay?"

"Isn't that your job?" Cyrus goads.

"I can order you to," I counter.

"Are you going home?" Cyrus asks.

"Yes," I lie.

"Mac" he pushes. "Where are you going?"

Damn, I hate how my team knows me so well. "I have to check one thing out."

"You are going back to the scene right? Mac, you are unarmed and have no tools," he reminds me.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I tell him.

"One of these days will you ever ask for backup? Or do things like a normal person?"

"No," I reply.

"It will get you into trouble," Cyrus reminds me.

"Then you can say I told you so," I offer.

He's going back to the crime scene? At this hour? And unarmed? Does he think he's Rambo? But something about me is intrigued enough to want to follow. I had thought I had Mac Taylor pegged as a boring workaholic with a bad temper, a man who would just sit around all night, dance with his date and then leave. But he was surprising me at every turn and it was very unnerving - in a good way. Oh Stella, just leave it alone. But it's a dangerous area and he has no gun, I reason. What drives this man? I have to know! I am always armed so I go in search of Doug, allowing Taylor to take his leave. Being a woman, I always have the perfect excuse.

I head back into the party hall and spy Danny finally asking that Lindsay girl for another dance. I have given my earlier warning and dont want to seem a nagging mother so will let him have his fun tonight. I'll get the gossip from Sheldon tomorrow.

"Stella, are you sure I can't come with you?" Doug half begs as I slowly make my way to the door.

"I'll be okay. I just need to take a Tylenol and get some sleep," I lie. He tries to hide his disappointment and for a split second I feel bad. But in truth I dont feel like having sex with this Neanderthal and that's it. "Sorry to ruin your night Doug," I tell him with a fake frown.

"Can I at least call you?" He asks me.

"Sure," I reply absently.

I finally take my leave and then hail a cab, giving them the same address as Taylor. I just have to know what he's up to.

XXXXXXXX

I know I should have my head examined as I head back to the crime scene but I dont want to go home and staying at that party was the last thing I wanted, so this was the lesser of two evils. But as we near the dimly lit building I am wondering if this was such a good idea after all. But since I always seem to rush in where angels fear to tread I press on as I would any other occasion.

I order the cab to stop and slowly get out, not realizing that I am now being watched by two people. I look around, quickly studying my surroundings and then hurry for the front door. This neighborhood isn't as bad as some, but still one that a sane person wouldn't want to venture into at night, much less alone and unarmed.

I quickly rush into the building and then stop once again and listen. Quiet. I hate quiet in certain circumstances and this is one of them. But I just have to scope the scene before I go and see Hank Watley. I gently duck under the yellow scene tape and push the door open. I flip on a small light and the apartment is bathed in a stale beige glow. I slowly walk toward Dean's small bedroom and flip on another small light. This one casts odd shadows on the walls around me but I am not unnerved by it.

I bend down to examine the small pool of blood on the floor and am so caught up in what I am doing that I am unaware of someone coming up behind me until I feel something hard in my back. I go to stand up when I hear a '_click_' of a trigger being cocked and I stop. "UP!" I am told.

"NYPD," I try with a huff. But my only reward is the gun being shoved in further. I offer a small wince but refuse to show fear. But as I gently sniff the air I am taken aback by a familiar scent.

"What the," I try as I am about to turn around when a silver handcuff is slapped on my wrist and tightened.

Now I'm mad. I fake a stumble and then turn around and with a swift push of my hand I send my surprise attacker flying backwards. Then I stare in horror at the last person I expected to see on the receiving end of my blow.

"Bonasera!" I state in shock as I watch her stumble backwards toward a chair. She lets out a small yelp as she hits the floor and I curse myself for being so rough.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I demand as I rush to help her up. But she just looks at me in surprise and refuses my help. Our eyes spy the gun and I reach for it when she rolls to her side and snatches it out of my grasp. She hits my leg and I slightly falter, but it's enough for me to bend slightly forward, my wrist with the cuff quickly captured by her and fastened to a pipe beside her. I grab her wrist and pull her back to me; my free hand trying to get the key which I think is in her purse. But the few seconds her amazing body is pressed up against mine, is enough to distract me long enough for her to escape. Man that felt good. Mac! Wake up, it's a trap stupid!

"Yeah nice try Taylor," I retort as I cock the trigger once more. My stomach is sore from his hit but nothing compared to my pride. I will send him the bill for my dress. I look into his surprised blue eyes and he looks back with wonder. Damn him! Those eyes keep me captivated once again. And why did his body feel so good holding mine close. Doug didn't feel like that. Stella! Snap out of it!

"Did I hurt you?" I have to ask her.

"No," I reply in half truth. Can he tell I'm lying?

"Good because this is not funny, now undo this," I demand. She looks at me, almost daring me to take one more step toward her, knowing I am unable. What is this woman's game? And why do I want more?

"You're a big boy, you undo it," she tells me.

"Okay I'm not playing games," I huff.

"Neither am I," she counters. "Haven't had to get out of a tight spot before?" She dares me.

"Why are you here?" He demands as I slowly take another step, my gun still trained on him. He is trying in vain to keep himself under control but I can tell he is slowly losing it.

"Why are _you_ here?" I counter, knowing the answer but not wanting to give him an upper hand of any kind. I notice he is still trying to yank himself free and I smile. I feel a small twinge in my stomach but I bite back the pain, I will not show myself weak to this man.

I study the woman before me with interest. If I wasn't worried about what she was up to, I would take her in my arms and force at least one kiss on those perfect lips. That is if I could get both arms free. Damn it Taylor! I curse myself, trying to get the _'guy'_ part of my brain quickly under control. But her green eyes are daring me to take one more step and I once again curse myself for wanting to give in. I know she is hurting from the hit but won't show it to me. Why is she so stubborn!

"Are you here alone?" I ask him with a small smile.

"Are _you_?" He counters.

"I think you are," I say, taking a step forward, making him take a step backward. I love how men are so easily distracted by women. Poor sap! "Think a call to your supervisor to come and fetch you might be in order."

"What?" I ask weakly. I look at her in shock. Would she really do that to me? I feel a small bit of panic starting to develop but I refuse to show that to her. She hears a noise and quickly turns to look and then turns back to me. Is that fear? Or concern? I doubt she's worried about me! She hates me!

"I dont think you should be here alone," he tells me, a hint of actual concern in his voice and a bit nervous. I didn't think he could ever be nervous. Is he nervous?

"I'm not alone you're here," I counter with a wink.

I see him offer a small look of annoyance and try to free himself once more, obviously assuming that I am just fooling around. "Okay jokes over, let me go."

"Are you scared of me?" I ask with an innocent look.

"No," he tells me with a light scoff.

I study the woman before me with growing fascination. The gun is still trained on me and it's loaded and ready to fire. She wouldnt shoot me, would she? What her game is I dont know and that is annoying as hell. And why is she here? Why isn't she at the party? "What happened to your date? He run out of steroids?" I offer.

"What happened to yours? She has to go to school in the morning?" She calls my sarcastic question.

Damn this woman knows how to play me! I hate this and know I need to take my leave before I end up doing something really stupid. But I'm trapped and this furthers my frustration.

"It's late and you need to go. This is no place for a lady," I tell her. "Now where the hell is the damn key!" I snap, my anger finally getting the best of me. She simply arches a brow and smiles but says nothing.

"Do you always yell at a lady?" I question, making him quickly calm a little.

"Can you please give me the key?" I ask in with a tight smile. "Was that better?" Why do I care what she thinks?

"No. At least all the purse snatchers will be able to sleep in peace tonight," I throw at him with a playful smile.

"I am not laughing, so undo this now," I demand of her.

"Do you always come to a crime scene, alone and unarmed?" She asks me.

"Undo this," I state again, pulling frantically on my trapped wrist.

"Where is your gun?" She smiles.

I curse under my breath. "Bonasera!" I try once more; ignoring her and trying to tell myself that I will get even.

"Goodnight Taylor. I guess with all the money you scored today you can afford a new set. Oh that's right, those are mine and _I have_ the key. I guess you can afford to buy _me_ a new set. And I will expect them tomorrow!"

"Bonasera!" I shout as she turns to leave.

"See you around Taylor," she lightly laughs as she leaves me in the now still apartment and closes the door.

"Damn that woman!" I curse as I look around for anything I can use to get myself free.

I turn and leave Taylor right where he is, laughing to myself but not wanting to gloat too much. I have never done anything like this before but for some reason I just couldnt help it. This morning I was cursing his name and now I'm playing games. Oh I'm sad! I'm sure I'll feel his wrath in the way of a get even scheme but the look on his face was worth it. I close the door and hurry back to the entrance. I'm sure he'll figure out a way to free himself and know he'll probably send a mercenary to take me out but then that would mean he'd have to admit to being bested by a woman. Doesnt seem the type.

I look around to make sure that I'm safe and then hurry across the street to wait for a cab. Taylor has his phone and so I dont worry about his safety. Well maybe a little. After all he is unarmed, I tell myself. In truth I wouldnt want to see him hurt for any reason so I wait a bit longer until one of the lights is turned out.

XXXXXXXX

My eyes finally rest on a small tool and I reach for it, cursing once more Bonasera's name as I my fingers finally snatch it. If I wasn't so busy trying to free myself of my embarrassing predicament I'd rush over to her apartment and finish what we started here. Man I'm pathetic! But as I remember the look on her face when I hit her in the stomach I do feel a twinge of guilt starting to cover me and I quickly calm down. She didnt deserve the hit and I'm glad I didn't use full force or I would have really hurt her. That I would never want; no matter what she did.

But as I feel the cuff finally come free, I kick whatever is within striking distance and then turn off the light and rush for the front door. I would have stayed but now I'm sure I have garnered unwanted attention and the last thing I need is a call to my supervisor about someone snooping around a crime scene in the middle of the night. My sympathy for Bonasera has faded fast and now I'm mad. I slam the door shut and then rush for the stairs. By the time I get to the street my nemesis is gone.

I have such an urge to send a nasty message but if I compose it right now, it'll be littered with profanity that in truth she doesn't deserve. Well maybe a little. So instead I call a cab and wait, stuffing the cuffs into my coat pocket and offering a slight grimace at how the night turned out.

"Not as I had planned," I frown as the taxi nears. I get in and give the driver my address. I rest my head on the back and then feel a small smile tug at the corner of my mouth. I haven't met a woman yet that can go one on one with me and smile as she gets the upper hand and then leaves me wanting more. The feel of her body against mine was, oh Mac, it was foreplay and you were left in the cold! But as I think on the real reason she was there a frown develops.

She was there alone. What if I wasn't there? Would she do it anyways? How did she know I was there? Why was she there? I curse myself once more and hit the back of seat in anger, drawing a wondering glance from the cab driver and I offer a small apology and quickly calm myself down.

As I near my place I do remember that owe her something. Out comes the blackberry.

XXXXXXXX

I watch Taylor turn off the first light and look at the time on my blackberry and smile. Not bad. Obviously a pro in getting out of tight spots in a hurry. I get into the cab and give them directions to my apartment, my heart is still racing. But my stomach is still a bit sore and to that I do offer a curse in Taylor's name.

I did deserve the hit and am pretty sure he didn't use full force. If he did, I know I would be in a lot more pain and probably still in that apartment. I do wonder what he found to get himself free, but reminding myself he was in the marines he probably could make a weapon from a piece of dry pasta. I offer a small laugh at that last thought and close my eyes. Today's events have finally taken their toll and I start to feel fatigue coming upon me. How is it that I can wrestle with a man like that and still be thinking about it? Why was it such a turn on? This was certainly a lot more fun than enduring another boring football story from Doug. Poor Doug. He wasn't even close to being in the same league as Mac Taylor. And why didn't it feel as good when Doug held me close? It was only a few seconds but it felt so right. I need sleep.

I'm sure he's probably wondering why I was there. I pull out my blackberry and for a split second think about sending him a text just to goad him one last time. I remind myself that I had the last laugh so I decide to quit while I'm a head. But as I reach home my blackberry finally buzzes to life.

_Stella 'Expect these in the mail,' Mac_. It's a picture of a set of pink fuzzy handcuffs. I can't help but smile but I don't reply. I want him to wonder what my reply will be and he can worry about that until he goes to sleep. I let my mind wander to the cuffs and wonder what he'd look like with those wrapped around his wrists, his strong arms captured, letting me have my way with him. Oh get a grip Stella, I chide myself! That'll never happen!

XXXXXXXX

I watch my blackberry but get no reply; a first for her. Usually I get a snide comment within seconds and thought for sure the picture I sent would at least garner me a curse in reply. Maybe she was pissed about the hit. I would be and I hope I didn't really hurt her as that wasn't my intention. Or maybe she was intrigued with the picture I sent and is thinking about it. Oh Mac, I sigh inwardly. Give your head a shake! But as I look at the picture once more I can almost see those wrapped around her delicate wrists. A smile forms and my core starts to warm. I finally see my apartment approach and breathe a sigh of relief as the image fades from my tired brain.

I slowly walk into my apartment just as the phone rings. For a split second I wonder if it's Bonasera calling with a smart reply but it's not. Why am I disappointed?

"Mac?" Paula asks.

"Hi," I simply offer.

"How come you sound disappointed?" She asks, catching the tone in my voice that I tried to hide.

"Just tired," I lie.

"How was the party?"

"Ended on an interesting note," I say in truth as I shed my coat.

"I guess you liked Andrea then," she smiles.

"Oh I sent her home hours ago," I tell her.

"Mac," Paula sighs heavily, knowing that she'll be the one to do the damage control.

"Told you to lose my number," I retort. "How's Ed?"

"He tells you to smarten up and find yourself a good woman already," Paula quotes.

I was about to make a comment about the woman who put me in my place tonight but think against it. The last thing I need is Paula to play matcher maker with me and Bonasera! Oh grief that would be bad. I might have been a bit turned on by tonight's events but on a regular basis I think I would kill her and her independence! So I take the easy way out yet again.

"You're taken. Tell Ed I'll try to drop by tomorrow." I say goodnight and then walk into my bedroom to get ready for the night. My heart is still beating a bit fast and I just can't sleep. Another thing that Bonasera now has over me; my sleeping pattern! I pull off my tie and unbutton my shirt and then head back into the living room and flip on my laptop. I changed my pattern for a stranger that has affected my life in a way I never expected. Why am I doing this for her? Why is she forcing me to change? I try telling myself this altercation was a one time thing and that's it. But then I do something I have never done in my life and it was because of her!

I dial up a site that normal people shouldn't even venture but I do owe her a set of handcuffs and I'm a man of my word. I could always look up her address but I think I'll send it to work, that'll really make her mad, I smile. I purchase the pink item and then shut my computer down. Once again the 'guy' part of my brain is wondering what she'd look like with only those on, allowing me to have my way. Damn it Mac! Get a hold of yourself! That jock gets that fantasy! I offer myself a small slap on the cheek for that last thought and flip on the TV. I need something to clear tonight events out of my head.

Tomorrow I tell myself will be business as usual but her scene is right next to mine so that might complicate things a little. I settle down into the chair as my eyes start to get tired. I was wrong about today it didn't suck by any means. If fact, even if I planned for a month, it wouldn't have turned out this good. Oh I'm sad.

XXXXXXXX

I slowly let myself into my apartment with a smile. I head for the answering machine and am a bit upset it's not another goad from Taylor. Why do I care?

_'Stella, it's Doug. Sorry you weren't feeling well but I had a great time tonight and I can't wait to see you again. Dinner? Some place quieter? See you tomorrow. Doug.'_

And while I did have fun at the reception with Doug, my mind is still back in that apartment when I was tussling with Taylor. I think he tries very hard to keep himself under lock and key and I wonder if he'd ever let anyone get close. Probably not. He's not married and there is usually a good reason why a quality man isn't married by his age he's hiding something. Either that or he is all show and is really a horrible person when you get to know him. I think if I had to face his stubbornness on a daily basis I'd probably kill him. Thankfully this was a one time thing!

My butt is a bit sore and my stomach a still a little unsettled as I reach for a Tylenol. I told Doug I needed one so no harm in following through. I finally dress for bed and crawl under the covers. Tomorrow is going to be interesting as I have to once again be in the same proximity as Taylor. How will that play out? Well I dont have to work _with_ him so I dont have to worry about anything else.

I think about the events of today and as I rest my head on the pillow and close my eyes a smile starts to form on my lips. Tonight wasn't as boring as I thought it would be.

* * *

**A/N:** okay so this is just lead up to the "big" case they are forced to share. I dont like to rush into things and wanted to develop some sexual tension before I make them connect. Do you still like it? Want some more? Please drop me a review and hoped you at least smiled once. Thanks!!


	5. Prelude to Destiny?

**Title: Opposites Attract  
****Chapter 5 - Prelude to Destiny?**

**A/N:** thanks for the amazing reviews. I'm sure glad people want me to continue this story as I'm having fun writing it. Hope you enjoy this chapter also and leave me some feedback. Thanks!

* * *

I wake up this morning and my playful mood is gone. I was too restless to sleep once again and so I'm very tired. Plus I got a call from Paula very late last night that Hank Watley wants to press charges and so I'm pissed at him and myself. I shouldn't have grabbed his neck but hate people who abuse the innocent for no reason and make racial remarks. I know that Paula has always had a calming effect on me but wonder if there would ever be someone that would force me to reevaluate my actions; someone else I'd have to worry about other than my own pride. It's almost light but I am dressed and out the door. I have already called Cyrus who was trying in vain to sleep off last night's hangover.

The playfulness from my romp with Bonasera is trying to become just a memory as I hurry into the traffic and then head toward my scene. As much as I'd like to think it would happen again, I know I'm not that lucky. And while those pink handcuffs dance around in my tired brain, I know it's another man who'll be using them. I hate that guy! Why Mac? You have no claim to her. I know, damn it! Wait? Why am I upset? Because I sent them! I need sleep.

But if Watley wants to take things to a higher level I'll need something on him so that he has no leverage, hence why I'm up at such an early hour. I reach the scene and notice Paula is already waiting.

"Sleep well?" I ask her.

"I'm like you, I dont sleep," she answers me with a frown.

"Ed?"

"Recovery is slow because of his heart," she sighs.

"Then why the hell are you here?" I ask firmly. I notice her look and dont mean to be sharp. Especially with Paula. "Sorry," I frown.

"I got a call from Andrea," Paula tells me as we head into the building.

"Does she hate me?" I ask casually, not really caring inside though if she does.

"Do you care?" She asks me.

"Not really," I reply in truth.

"She'd like you to give her a second chance."

"Not interested," I answer quickly and the look at her square on. "And Paula, no more blind dates. That's not a request, it's a statement."

Paula stares back in frustration and then finally shrugs her shoulders. "I think I'll give up on you. Besides, she wasn't your type. Too passive."

"Passive?" I arch a brow in wonder. "What does that mean?" I ask as we round the corner.

"Please, Mac, unless a woman knocks you on your ass you dont notice. The trouble is if she's anything like you, you won't know what you have until you lose her."

"That's comforting," I grimace as I stop. Much to my horror, Bonasera is standing by her crime scene door waiting for someone. What! What do I say? Hello? That seems lame. But I dont owe her anything and dont want to show Paula anything, so I offer a small nod and a tight lipped smile. My eyes are still held captive by her hers once again and she looks at me and winks. Damn it, did Paula see that? Is she trying to get me in trouble? Yes, that's what this woman does best! Still reeling from last night, I am not sure what to do so I only offer a slight smirk and then quickly look away pushing the door to my scene open and stepping inside. My eyes instantly replay last nights scuffle with Bonasera and I offer a faint smile. Sadly not lost on Paula.

"Care to share what that was?"

"What are you talking about?" I ask, trying to sound innocent. Can she hear my heart beating faster? Bonasera! She's not even in the same room as me now and already she has me flustered. Damn this woman is driving me crazy! Then why am I smiling? Mac, stop it!

"Mac, I'm not blind and I'm a woman. You and Bonasera just now. Want to tell me about it?"

"Nothing to tell," I reply. Thankfully I hear Cyrus and Monroe coming and it's time to get started.

"Gosh Mac one of these days you need to learn what the word sleep means," Cyrus moans as he offers a small yawn.

"Watley wants to press charges against Mac," Paula tells the team; still eyeing me in suspicion over what I wouldn't tell her about Bonasera. But she's smart; I'm sure I'll be in trouble soon enough. Women!

"We dont have much time. I'll take Deans room. We have proof of a struggle and need something more than the word of an eleven year old that something happened," I tell my team. "Bonasera's team will be working next door. Will that be a distraction for anyone here?" I ask, looking directly at Lindsay.

"No," she answers quickly. "I didn't tell Messer anything," she confesses.

"Keep it that way," I reply in a sour tone as I head for Dean's room. Determined to finish what Bonasera interrupted last night.

XXXXXXXX

I look at the clock and know it's time to get up. Today is going to be interesting but I tell myself that my little interaction with Taylor last night meant nothing more than a way to pass the time. However, the picture of those damn handcuffs keep weeding its way into my brain and I can't help but smile. However, I quickly push myself out of bed and hurry to get ready. I have already gotten a page from Flack and so this day needs to start. A follow up message said that my attacker is a James Rioux who is Susan Bowers adopted brother. Our vic from yesterday.

I hurry to the scene and arrive before my team. I hurry upstairs to wait for them and reach the end of the hall and stop. I hear voices but when I turn around I dont see my team, I see Taylor and Watford. What do I do? Oh this is awkward. I nod a hello as Paula locks eyes with me but when Taylor does I wink. Why did I do that? Stella, what are you thinking? Paula's a woman. Oh well, she'll just bug him! Not my problem. Is it? What if he gets in trouble? Do I care? Maybe.

Thankfully I hear Sheldon and Danny approaching and my mind is instantly back where it should be. "Flack wants to see you outside," Sheldon tells me.

"What a zoo," I hear Danny tell me as he walks up to me with a smile.

"That's because the whole force is here," I frown.

"Did you have fun last night?" Danny asks me as I push past.

"Doug was okay," I offer, more interested in knowing what James Rioux has to offer.

"Doug says he's smitten," Flack mentions as I push my way back outside; just as a distinguished man hurries past me with an angry expression.

"Not really my type," I reply in a low tone.

"Too boring right?" Flack smiles to which I just agree. Well after Mac Taylor anyone is boring. Stella! Watch it.

"Was that Chavez?" I ask Flack, hoping to deflect the conversation away from my love life.

"Yeah apparently some guy wants to press charges against Taylor. Guys talk," Flack frowns. "And Chavez is mad. I found this," I show her.

"Thanks, I'll see if it matches anything inside," I tell Flack as we turn and head back inside.

But we stop as we enter back inside, arriving in time to hear Taylor and his superior squaring off.

"Damn it Taylor! He wants to press charges against you!" I hear his superior hiss. Chief Mario Chavez isn't a man I have met personally, but from what I hear from my own superior, Chief Robert Sinclair I know he's not a man to suffer lightly. I wince as I hear what Taylor's in for and frown. So much for a good day. And for the first time since I heard his name first uttered I actually worry that he'll be okay. Stella! He's a big boy, let it go.

"He beat his son to death!" I hear Taylor retort in anger. I look at the two of them standing face to face in heated anger, neither willing to back down or give in. I wonder if Taylor would ever give in first? Doubt it.

"Do you have proof?"

"Yes!" Taylor replies as he holds up an object for his superior to see. "Are you going to arrest me?" He dares and I look at Flack who simply shrugs.

Arrest him? For what?

"No, and only because your too damn good for your own good!" He huffs. "Now just get that temper under control and get your ass back to the lab and get started."

Taylor offers no reply only turns his back to us and storms out of the back of the building, offering a curse we all can hear.

I only shrug my shoulders and then head for the stairs to go up. I pass Paula on the way down and offer a polite smile. She takes Flack aside to discuss something but I just push on. We reach the stairwell and I pass the room I was in only a few hours ago. I want to offer a smile as Taylor's blue eyes are still burned into my memory, but after this morning's episode I offer only a frown.

"He must be very hard to work with," I mention as we walk past Taylor's crime scene.

"Yeah no thanks," Danny offers. "I doubt I could work with that guy. Maybe her though," I hear him say as he sees Monroe once more. I hear him call a hello and notice the young woman look up and immediately smile.

"Sheldon, I expect details on this little love affair later with the enemy," I tell him, which makes Danny quickly snap too. We reach our scene and I slowly push the door open. "Okay let's get to work," I say as Flack follows in after us.

"James Rioux says he didn't do it," Flack informs us.

"Let's see if he's telling the truth," I tell my team.

XXXXXXXX

I reach my GMC and slam the door shut in anger. Paula always told me that my anger would garner me charges but I just can't seem to listen sometimes. I have the blood and other samples in my kit and I slowly push the truck around to the front of the building. I see Bonasera's Avalanche and offer a light frown. I wish I could have thought about our chance meeting last night but in my present frame of mind, there are no happy thoughts occupying it right now. I'm mad!

I speed back to the lab; eager to prove that my actions, while out of line, weren't totally without merit. I offer a curse as I head into the lab and look at my lab tech Ralph Simpson.

"What's up boss?" He asks me eagerly.

"I need this done" I say as I take out my items and hand them to him. But I only give him half; as I take the other half. I do enjoy this part of my job as it forces me to look at things from a new perspective. I start into my work but part of my mind wonders what the look on Bonasera's face will be when the item I sent her arrives.

XXXXXXXX

Flack has already gone back to the station house to talk to Rioux one more time and I am almost done with my collecting. Sheldon is going to wait for a few more things so Danny rides back with me.

"How come you left so early last night?" He asks.

"Wasn't my crowd," I reply simply. I dont want to reveal any details to Danny. I know he can keep professional secrets but its personal tidbits that he has trouble with at times. The last thing I want him to know is that I spent time with the enemy, especially when I get after him!

We reach the lab and I want to go and see Sid. He usually is able to shed light on what I have been missing. I make a quick stop to my office and notice a package on my desk. A slight smile tugs at my lips but I'm sure Taylor didn't follow through. Doesn't strike me as the kind of guy that would do that sort of thing, too playful?

But before I can open the package the phone rings and I am immediately distracted. I pick up the phone and turn to the window for some privacy and start the call. When I turn back I look in horror as Flack has the package open and is pulling out the contents.

"Drop that!" I order.

But it's too late; Flack has pulled out the package of fuzzy pink handcuffs and looks at me in surprise. "_I have the key_," he reads the small card.

"Give that to me," I hiss as I jump up and snatch the package and box from his hands, the card is next. Thankfully he's laughing too hard to be able to stop me.

"Who has the key?" Flack asks in amusement.

"What did James Rioux want?" I asked, my face flush and my heart rate elevated. I quickly stuff the items into my bottom desk drawer and turn back to Flack who isn't buying anything I say.

"No way, what was that all about? Who's the mystery man? Doug? Or someone new?"

"I dont answer to you and dont owe you anything," I reply with a firm smile. Thankfully his pager goes off and I am saved by the bell. "I'm going to see Sid and then I'll be over."

"You know I won't let this rest," Flack tells me as he turns to leave. And he's right, I'll hear this before long. I'm hoping he won't tell Danny, but know that prayer won't be answered. He tells him everything.

I wait until he gone before I slowly pull my bottom drawer open again. I can't believe Taylor! How could he send these to work? I once again have figured him wrong! Damn it! I curse, I usually know men so well. How does he always manage to surprise me? And why is that now a good thing? If he didn't have such a bad start to the day I would assume he'd be laughing his ass off right now at my expense. But I know when I have a bad start the last thing I want to do is laugh so I pass on the nasty reply. Why do I care if I hurt his feelings now? Just do for some reason. And these aren't helping me to forget him!

_'I have the key.'_ Was all the note card read. I guess in case anyone other than myself opened the package, he didn't want to give himself away. Smart guy, I sigh. I look at the pink fuzzy handcuffs and feel my cheeks slightly flush. He thinks hell get the upper hand on me because he has the key, but he might be in for a surprise. I doubt they'll see their way onto Taylor anytime soon, but it would be sweet revenge; to see him captured by his own doing. That last thought does make me smile.

I quickly lock the bottom drawer and keep the key in my pocket. There is no way anyone else is getting those things. I hurry to find Sid, trying to keep my smile under wraps, but I am no match for Sid's insights. Taylor's fault!

"Must have been a fun date last night," he notes. "You're still smiling. Haven't seen a smile that genuine on you for some time now. Flack's friend?"

"Not exactly. Just a passing thought," I offer.

"Those are the best kind. You know sometimes a thought can develop into a lot more," he tells me.

"This won't. I promise because I won't let it," I reply. "What did you find on Susan?"

"Something very interesting," Sid says as he connects his examination spectacles. He shows me a part of her body that isn't where she was stabbed and I lean in closer.

"How did," I ask in wonder.

"Whatever it was it might have been the initial cause of death. It was angled upsliced the jugular under the skin, causing her bleed into the lungs and drown on her own blood."

I quickly open my phone and call Danny, giving him instructions on the small instrument to look for.

"So the stab wound was just to cover up the other," my voice trails off in sorrow as I look at Susan and frown as Flack walks into the room.

"James Rioux just found out about his adopted sister Susan," Flack starts. "He stated that she told him that she was the biological daughter of their parents and he was adopted and then given away because he wasn't wanted," I listen to Flack's explanation and feel sorrow starting to cover me. Having grown up a child of adoption my heart always goes out to those who are victims of the system, in the system. This situation is no different.

"Stella?" I hear Flack.

"Did he confess to killing her?" I manage in sorrow.

"Not yet," Flack huffs.

"I need Danny," I tell them as I hurry from the room, leaving Flack and Sid to wonder.

XXXXXXXX

I look at my watch and offer a slight smile. By now Bonasera should have received the package and part of me wishes that she wouldnt be the one to open it. I spared myself the gossip if that did happen by not identifying me in any way. Thankfully the company agreed to not putting on a return address but I know she'll know it's from me. I kept the key and have it safely tucked away in that small tin of her mints that I still havent returned, just in case. I was able to call the company and tell them it was a joke on my girlfriend. Yeah right! Like Ill ever see those again! And why am I upset about that? Because another man will be having your fun. I need a life.

"Taylor," Wally calls my name and I quickly turn back to my ME as he shows me something else on Dean's body. "We have a new murder weapon."

I watch as he shows me the hand print of Hank Watley around Dean's neck and then around his arm.

"And his hand killed him?" I ask in surprise.

"Blood clot. Apparently an old sports injury resulted in,"

My mind wanders to a mental image of Hank, harshly squeezing Dean's harm so hard that it causes a blood clot from an old wound to make its way to his heart, causing Dean to go into cardiac arrest. I see Dean's body writhing in his father's mean grasp as he dies. His father doing nothing.

"Thanks," I mumble as I go in search of Paula, who has Hank Watley in lock up.

Paula looks up as I approach her office and lightly frowns. "Find something?"

"Hank Watley killed his son," I offer in sorrow.

"I know," she tells me. "I talked to IAB and they won't pursue the charges that Watley wants to file against you. Apparently they got a call from the FBI who said that Watley is being fingered in a local money laundering scheme and to drop it."

"So all this was for nothing?" I ask in anger.

"Sometimes you lose," she tells me softly. "Sorry Mac."

"Damn it!" I curse as I turn away from Paula and head toward lock up.

"Mac," she warns as she rushes after me. She grabs my arm and pulls me back.

"I just need a minute alone with him," I tell her angrily. "One minute. Turn your back."

"Your ass was already on the line once today. You go in that room and I can't help you."

I look at her and lightly curse. "Fine."

"Mac, he's going away for a long time," Paula reminds me. "Go home and rest. I know you didn't sleep well last night because of your mood this morning."

"My mood was due to the message I got from you last night. I never sleep," I sigh. In truth I am tired but there are some things I won't admit to Paula, my weaknesses are one of them. She just seems to know what they are all on her own.

"Go and see Ed," Paula tells me with a smile. "And then go home."

I know I am not going to win this round and so I offer a nod and turn away from Hank Watley, the man I would love to get my hands on right now. I head for my office and grab my coat and then head for the busy street once again.

_What I fail to realize is that I am being watched right now. At this moment in time I dont know just how great a threat this watcher will be to my very life and future._

XXXXXXXX

"Stella, you're on," flack whispers.

"Why?" I ask James Rioux. "Susan rub in your face that you didn't belong? That you were just there to amuse her parents when she was busy?"

He looks at me in contempt but I dont back down.

"She tell you that no one else wanted you? That the Bowers did you a favor? Tell me!" I half shout.

I feel Flack's arm on my shoulder but I dont stop. "Is that why you had to get rid of her James? She started to make you feel like second best? We found those cards you sent to Mrs. Bowers. Must have been a real kick in the face when Susan sent them back."

"YES!" He shouts at me. "And I wanted that bitch dead for it! I'm glad I killed her!"

I lean back in my chair and smile. "And that's why you will spend the rest of your life in jail."

I quickly take my leave, my heart is racing. I walk outside the door and let Flack finish up. My face is flushed and I need some air. Cases that involve children of the system always affect me hard and my mood has now dropped. I remember seeing the pictures of Susan Bower from her apartment. Young, happy, vibrant and alive at the time they were taken. Now all I see is her dead and cut up on Sid's examining table.

I offer a small curse as I see Doug heading my way. I really dont want to see him now as I am not in a mood for anything other than my own sorrow. So instead of waiting around I push my way past a few officers and head outside to the front entrance to get some air. I take a deep breath and close my eyes. Just as I open them I lock eyes with a man waiting in a dark GMC at the light.

Taylor! What? Once again his eyes hold me captive on the steps of my station house and until I feel Doug's hand on my shoulder, Taylor holds me against my will in his gaze and I offer a slight smile. He smiles in return but I notice an immediate frown as Doug kisses my cheek and my smile fades. I quickly turn to face Doug, but when I look back for Taylor he is gone.

Was he coming to see me? Not likely? Maybe to rub it in my face about the cuffs? Doesnt seem his thing! Maybe I just imagined it and am losing my mind. I think the latter is true and so offer Doug a smile and a quick hug. I need a drink.

"Don told me you had a tough case," Doug says softly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'll be fine," I reply with a slight smile as I turn to go back inside.

"I was going to ask for dinner but how about a drink instead?" Doug offers.

"I could use a drink," I tell him in resignation. "In an hour?"

"Done," he smiles eagerly.

XXXXXXXX

I hadn't expected to see Bonasera at that moment, but when those green pools lock into my soul I am instantly captivated. I can't help but offer a small smile despite the fact that I've had a day from hell. Why does she affect me this way? Make me feel better instantly? I am tired, that's all it is. I am almost tempted to stop and make a remark about the package I sent but when I see the same man approach her from the reception I know that will never happen. I see the kiss and know my time is up and quickly push the gas pedal and am gone. My mood still hasn't improved.

I reach the hospital and slowly make my way inside to see Ed Watford. I respect this man immensely and know I'll need to be on my best behavior. I near his door and listen to make sure I am not interrupting anything.

Silence.

I poke my head inside and he looks up and offers a lazy grin.

"Mac," he greets me softly.

"Ed," I reply with a small smile. "Paula told me to stop by."

"And when that woman says jump," he starts.

"We say how high," I finish as I settle into the small chair beside the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Should be going home tomorrow night," he lightly grimaces.

"Good," I offer quietly.

"What's on your mind Mac?"

"Tough day," I answer in truth. "Some guy beat his kid to death but the DA won't press charges because the FBI got to him first about a money laundering thing. I went too far and threatened him, but IAB dropped it," I sigh heavily. I'm tired and it's starting to show.

"You've had tough days before Mac, what's the real problem?"

"Not sure," I huff.

"I think you know," Ed tells me.

"Old memories," I frown. "Ones I try to bury but as of late have resurfaced."

"You know when I am lying here alone," Ed starts. I know what he's going to say and for some reason I just can't bring myself to stop him. "When the silence finally gets too much and Paula's not here telling me snap out of it, I think about all the things in my career where I made a mistake and what I would have to atone for and my mind always settles on one thing. One case. One situation that I failed to solve."

"Jared Cable," I mention softly.

"No matter what you do, you'll never be able to bring her back. Carla's outcome wasn't your fault."

"I told her I'd keep her alive," I frown. "I cared about her. If I should be able to save anyone it should have been her, those I care about."

"I think the same thing about Paula. And when I am lying here like this, for a split second I think I've failed her."

"Ed," I start. "Give yourself a break."

"Good advice. Maybe you should do the same," he tells me softly.

I look at him and offer a slight smile. "She's rubbing off on you."

"That's what she tells me," Ed smiles. "You met someone right?"

"No. Why do you say that?" I ask quickly. Now Ed can read me too? Man I'm failing or something! It's Bonasera's fault! Why? Dont know, just is. Yeah Mac, that's grown up!

"Because you have only thought about Carla once since it happened. And the only time you think about past emotional mistakes is when you think you might have found someone worth pursuing. Have you?"

"It's just a thought," I grimace. "Trust me nothing more."

"Paula too was a thought at first," Ed replies softly. "Maybe just once you should listen to your heart. As we all know that head of yours is sometimes too thick to allow reason to pass," he tells me and I lightly smile.

I chat a bit more and then know he needs his rest and so take my leave. I stand up to see Paula standing in the doorway with her arms crossed but a smile on her face.

"Feel better?" She asks.

"A little," I reply kindly. I offer a small kiss on her cheek and then whisper goodnight and take my leave so they can be together. Going home alone; now I do envy them.

I pass by a bar and since I know that I have nothing in the fridge I finally stop by to have a drink and order a meal. But as I am finishing my meal I notice in the corner Bonasera and her cave man boyfriend enter and take a table; thankfully they don't see me.

Damn it! So much for me peace of mind. But they dont see me and so I choose a small table in the back. I order a beer; funny my favorite beer is Stella. I frown as I look at the label and then quickly turn it away from me. I try not to look over at them but for some reason just can't help it. The man she's with is interested but also offers a passing glance at the football game on the TV. Idiot! You're with a great woman, how is it she doesnt hold your interest? Maybe it's all for show? Maybe when you get to know her she has no substance? I doubt it, but maybe? It is possible she is all show and no depth. But when I see him smile at another woman I frown. No other woman in this room can measure up to her. Why do I even care? I am tired, that's all. At least that's what I keep trying to tell myself. I need to listen to myself. Who cares if she's the most beautiful woman here! Mac, you need sleep and fast.

Oh I'm really sad, I sigh as I take the last swig of my beer. But as I see her excuse herself and head for the bathroom, an evil idea pops into my head. I give her a few minutes and then follow after her. This might be a bit childish but I do owe her for the handcuff fiasco and always like to have the upper hand. I pay my tab as I have no intention of sticking around after this goes down.

I spy a sign that says closed for cleaning and then hurry to the door and lock it from the outside. I hear the sink finish and then footsteps approach.

I hear her pulling on the door and then offer a small curse before she calls out hello.

"Sorry it's closed for cleaning," I offer.

"Taylor!" She hisses and I cant help but smile. "Open this damn door!"

"Any way to talk to a gentleman?" I counter. Mac, stop smiling!

"When I find one I'll remember that. Open this now!"

"Maybe you can get Mr. Universe to break down the door. See you around Bonasera!"

"Open this door," she yells at me as she tries in vain to pull the door open. "Taylor!"

I quickly take my leave via the front door and am back on the street, a smile on my weary face.

XXXXXXXX

I can't believe he just locked me in the bathroom! And no windows. Damn him! I want to hurl curses but then I realize he did owe me one from the night before and he's getting even. Now that we are even this childish stuff should stop right? And why am I smiling? I'm tired, that's all!

With a heavy sigh I pull out my phone and dial the front hostess. There is no way I'd call Doug. How embarrassing! If there had been a window I would have crawled out, but I didn't even have that. Ohh I'll get him back for this! Why? It's even let it rest. No way I'll let him have the last laugh!

"Sorry," I offer the lady as she pulls the door open. She makes a comment about the cleaning sign being in front of the door and I curse Taylor's name once more. But something inside is once again caught off guard by his playful revenge. Another side of him I never would have guessed. This man is continuing to surprise me at every turn and it's very annoying. Are you sure? Yes!

Thankfully our scene is now cleaned up and I won't have to bump into him again. But as I walk back to Doug and offer a smile, I realize that Doug is just the same as every guy I have gone out with in the past. Taylor is in a different league altogether. A league I assume he created for himself! He's amazing. Stella, give your head a shake! Doug at least likes you and isn't trying to run your career into the ground. And so I remind myself that these small playful encounters will have to take a backseat to my professional life. Thankfully that and Taylor dont cross too often.

XXXXXXXX

I reach home and I'm still laughing inside at what I imagine the look on Bonasera's face when her date had to come and unlock the door. But knowing her, she'd do something practical and call the front desk. I'm betting if there was a window she probably would have crawled out of that. I try to place her into the same square peg as every other woman I have dated, which is kinda rare, and those I have been interested in, rarer still and she still comes up in a slot all her own. Like she announced to the world she's oblong and made her own space to fit.

If she wasn't in my professional warpath I probably would have gone a bit further. But thankfully I won't have to see her tomorrow as our scene is done and I can go back to my own little corner of the world; not mattering to anyone. And despite the fact that I might have played a small trick on her, she still went back to the man at the table, the man waiting for her, she didn't come to me. Mac, she's not coming to you! Ever! Got that?

But my perceptions have once again been put to the test when I round the corner to my apartment and spy a small package sitting by my front door.

"What the," I start as I bend down to examine what is left for me. I look at it suspiciously but when I see a name where the return address should be, I smile. _'Stella'_

I quickly pull open the package to reveal her green dress from the night before.

_Mac 'Think you could get away with the token handcuffs? You can afford this too.' Stella._

A smile starts to form as her faint scent starts to play with my tired brain. I carefully put the dress over my arm with a note to drop it off first thing tomorrow. I head into my apartment and once again listen to the silence. I'm sure Bonasera will be having company for the night and that thought quickly dashes any happy thought I was forming.

With a heavy sigh I head for my bedroom to get changed. As I lay down to sleep I tell myself that as of tomorrow Bonasera will be out of my professional life for good and my once again mediocre life will be back on the track it was before I was slightly detoured. Boy would I be wrong.

Never would have worked, I whisper into the darkness as sleep finally consumes me.

XXXXXXXX

I finally reach home, another excuse to Doug as to why he can't spend the night. I am tired and sex with Mr. Coppertone just isn't what I had in mind to end the day's events. As I slowly wander around my place to get ready for bed, I wonder what Taylor does to unwind.

"Probably watches war and peace," I scoff. "Or reads guns and ammo."

But something else tells me that maybe he's not the same man I stereotyped since I first heard his name. I hate the fact that he's breaking down every assumption I have and I find myself in wonder. But as I finally crawl into bed, I tell myself that as of tomorrow Taylor will be back on his side of the city and our professional paths won't need to cross. I dont see him on a social level so my life without Mac Taylor is one again back on the path it belongs. I would however, be proved wrong.

Never would have worked, I whisper into the darkness as sleep finally consumes me.

* * *

**A/N:** so dont worry who Carla is. I said at the outset Mac didn't have a wife and that's true but he just fits "brooding" so well that he had to have a catalyst in his past. Details about her will be revealed later in the story.

Okay so guess what tomorrow is? That's right the start of the case! Think the tension will drop or rise? Think there will be anymore sexual tension? Think they'll butt heads? Oh just a little to all of those questions. Hope thats okay and thanks for the amazing reviews. The more I get the faster I write so keep em coming!!


	6. First Step Toward Tomorrow?

**Title: Opposites Attract  
****Chapter 6 - First step toward Tomorrow?**

**A/N:** Okay so since the reviews dropped by half from the chapter 4 to 5 I'm really hoping people are still reading this story and want more.

**Note1:** this is first person I dont want to confuse anyone about who's talking and who's thinking when I put 8 XXXXXXXX's before a paragraph it means a new person talking. A short paragraph in _italics_ means thinking and down the road the bad buy talking. Hope this makes sense. Thanks again and enjoy!

* * *

My sleep last night wasn't as bad as I finally wrapped my head around the fact that Dean's father was still going to jail; sadly it wasn't my doing, but this time I have to bow to justice. I open my eyes and offer a sigh. Still dark but then again I haven't ever been afforded the opportunity to sleep past the first minute of sun up. I wonder what that would be like. But lying in bed all alone to me seems a waste, so sleeping in is a luxury I can't afford. Maybe if I had a beautiful woman handcuffed to my bed; now that would be different. Mac! I scold myself. That will never happen! Ever! How about just in my bed? Definintely never going to happen. Ever? No! Damn it! Well I could have had Andrea. Yeah but she's not. Oh dont go there. She won't happen for sure. Ever! Get it? No!

I glance at the small tin on my dresser and slightly frown. I want to smile and I think I would have a chance if I hadn't seen Bonasera kissing her Neanderthal boyfriend on the steps outside her building. Get a grip Mac! I tell myself. Why do you care? Are you jealous? Can't be! Course the bar bathroom incident didn't help my peace of mind either. Something about her just fascinates me as of late.

Maybe as Paula said it would take a certain kind of woman to put me on my ass before I would take notice. But I'm not about to walk into the middle of a relationship and remind myself that her headstrong ways would probably wear on my nerves pretty fast and I'd end up killing her.

I offer a slight laugh at that last remark and push myself out of bed; still dark outside as I head for the bathroom; but just as I reach for the door my phone rings.

"Paula? It's not even seven yet," I moan. "Everything okay?"

"No, Mac it's big and it's bad and it's going to take every resource we have. How soon can you meet me?"

"Where?"

"NYU, campus house number twelve."

That's close to neutral territory but I'm confident that this one will be mine. "Be there soon," I huff as I race back to the bathroom and hurry to get ready. Much like me, Paula's dedication sometimes comes at too high a price; like sacrificing family time just to make a difference. Another reason I'll stay alone; how could I ask my family to share their time with work? And to me work comes first. Course I haven't had anyone yet in my life that I'd want to make time for.

"Oh Taylor, you're sad," I chide myself as I finish my shave. After a quick shower I head into the bedroom and am dressed and ready to go in no time. I call Cyrus on the way and he wakes up Lindsay and soon we are all starting to converge on NYU. I dont see Bonasera's truck so assume that this is mine; this will be a good day after all.

XXXXXXXX

I hang up with Flack and now rush to finish getting ready. I sometimes wonder what a spouse would say about me dashing out when it's still dark. I wonder what kind of man would make me want to linger in bed; perhaps one thats trapped to my headboard with pink fuzzy handcuffs. Stella! Dont even go there. But as good looking as Doug is, I dont have the same fascination of having him trapped and at my mercy as I do Taylor. I guess because Doug would do it willingly; Taylor would resist - at first. It was the look on his handsome face when he was trapped the night before. Like he didn't want to be caught but at the same time he wasn't upset it was by me. Could that be true? Stella! I snap myself too. That's not going to happen. Ever!

It's time for your real love, work and work comes first. And that's why I dont have a spouse. Someone would worry about me putting work before them and leaving for my career. This is better I tell myself. Work can't hurt you. Can it? No! I grab my coffee and hurry out the door.

My mind is now wondering what this new case is. Flack said it was big and would garner lots of attention, good and bad. In fact my mind is so distracted that I dont hear my name until Danny calls it a third time.

"Must have been a fun night," I hear him mention.

"It was alright," I frown. Doug was okay but he must missed that "_thing_" that I need from a male partner. That '_thing'_ that Taylor was now forcing me to reevaluate with every man I came in contact with; laughing at me because he knows no one will ever measure up to him. Damn him!

"What's Doug like?" Danny asks me as we near NYU, unaware that on the opposite side of the building my main nemesis has just entered the same area I'm about to.

"A little boring," I reply. "It's Flack's doing."

"So he told me about the uh package," Danny mentions.

"WHAT!" Damn it Flack! I curse inside regarding the pink handcuffs. I try to hide my sudden warmth but Danny is quick to catch it.

"Are you actually blushing?" He notes.

"No," I shoot back. "It was a silly joke and nothing more." Besides he got me back with that stupid bathroom prank I tell myself.

"Right," Danny concedes, but not really believing me. I guess it was the tone in my voice; as I know it wasn't anything more.

But as I spy Flack and Sheldon heading my way, my mind is quickly pulled back to the job at hand. I dont see Taylor's truck so am happy this one is mine. I like the big complicated cases; always makes me take my game up one notch. Plus I'll have something to hold over Taylor. HA!

XXXXXXXX

"Paula what is this all about?" I ask with a frown as Cyrus and Lindsay walk up and stand at my side. "Why is the Chief here?"

"The nature of this case," she frowns.

"And do I get details yet?" I ask in growing annoyance.

"In a minute Taylor," Chief Mario Chavez overhears and tells me. "Just waiting for the other team to get here so I can give you both the same instructions."

"What other team?" I ask in wonder. But as the door is pulled open and I spy Bonasera step through the door my question is answered. "Sir? Her team is the other team? You're kidding right?"

"Sorry, Taylor, I'm not. Orders from the mayor himself."

I offer a small curse and then force myself to look at Bonasera one more time. Obviously just as mad and confused as I am. This is not how I had pictured this playing out. I can't work with her! Maybe this is just a prank? Yeah right! You are so screwed!

XXXXXXXX

I spy Taylor as soon as the door is pulled open and lightly curse. Damn it! I lost to him again. But as I hear his question, I can't help but wonder what's really going on? He looks mad and I think it has something to do with this case. Or he's just that pissed to see me here? Either way this isn't exactly how I pictured this case proceeding. I can't work with him. I just can't!

I look at Flack who only shrugs his shoulders. I offer Taylor a sideways glance but he's talking to Paula, probably asking her the same question I wondered of Flack. But I watch her disappear and then Taylor locks eyes with me again.

XXXXXXXX

"At four AM this morning four young men were found stabbed to death in campus house number nine. We are meeting here because this building is directly across and big enough to house all the people who will be working on this investigation," the mayor's chief of staff starts. "This will be a joint effort between both precincts and CSI teams."

_WHAT! My mind yells in shock. I am not working with her team._

_Taylor__? No way I'm sharing this with him!_

"We know the identities of the four boys and they include Joshua and Caleb Bryce," he continues. At the mention of the two names of the Mayor's godson's the room is instantly quiet. "They along with two close friends were found by a member of the cleaning staff about four. Thanks to the diligent work of Detective Watford just shortly thereafter we were able to contain the scene. But as you can imagine the damage has been done. The press is going to have a field day with this because of who the victim's are. Chief Mario Chavez will be the mayor's point on this with Detective Watford as lead. The two CSI teams will work under Chavez's direction. At this point while we know that speed is important, attention to all the details is key. Chief Chavez," he stops.

I watch my superior stand in front of the wondering group and frown. What the hell is going on?

"Detective Flack, you can get your details from Detective Watford whom I'm sure you'll have no problem taking direction from or working with."

"None at all sir," I see Flack smile at Paula, who simply nods a smile in return.

"Mac, Stella, a word," Chavez states. "The rest just hang tough for a bit."

I look at my team and tell them to just hang back for a bit while I clear this up. I offer only a small hello to Bonasera and then we follow Chavez into a small private room.

"What's this about Mario?" I ask directly, not allowing Bonasera to beat me on this one.

"Her team is joining yours Mac," Chavez tells me.

_What! My mind screams, there is no way I'm taking orders from him! _"But sir," Stella starts in protest.

"Sorry Stella, the Mayor needs all four of your CSI's and as you both know your teams and your houses are the best in the city. Mac you'll be lead on"

"What?" I hear her ask in anger. "I and my team are not taking orders from him," she tries in a panic.

"Sir, my team is more than capable of handling this on our own," I tell him; myself not pleased that I'll have to share my case with her. "I don't need her."

"I don't know why you two are mad, neither of you have a choice or any say in the matter. That part is not open for discussion or debate. Now I can see that both of you are less than thrilled to be working together but I don't care. I care about the state of the man in charge of this city and the fact that he just saw his two young godsons carved up. Mac, you will be the point of contact for me and the information that goes to the top. Bonasera you will still maintain control over your team and what they do in this investigation; Taylor the same for your team. What I don't want to see is anyone doing their _own_ thing when it comes to talking to anyone outside their team," he finishes looking directly at me. I feel Bonasera's eyes boring into the back of my head but I feel I'm just as angry as her about all this.

"Any questions?" Chavez asks us.

"So I don't have to take orders from him right?" Stella asks my boss.

"Look at it this way, the faster you get started the faster you can separate," he offers with a slight frown before he turns and leaves us alone in the small room.

I offer a curse and then hear Bonasera add her own in another language and look at her in surprise.

"Greek," she frowns. "This is not fa,"

"I'm just as frustrated as you," I tell her.

"I am not taking orders from you," she snaps at me.

"I doubt you'd listen anyways," I huff in her direction.

"Well you're not exactly a model in the listening department either!" She shoots back. Both of us stand in silence a bit longer; the tension growing in the small room. I look at Bonasera and feel I must play the mature adult card first. The fun from the past few days has all but dissipated. I am going to kill her, I just know it!

"We are mature adults and I'm sure that we can handle th," I start in a firm tone; not wanting to yell at her, even though I'm very close to shouting. I really dont want my team to hear us bickering at such an early stage in the game. "How about this, we each take one of the godsons and one of the friends and then compare notes."

"Sounds fair," she answers with tight lips. "If you patronize me or my team in any way," she starts.

"You'd probably put me on my ass if I did," I tell her a slight smile.

"I already did that," she retorts.

I look at her in amusement but my anger is quick to return. "I don't answer to you about everything I do."

"Well I don't answer to you! So you do yours and I'll do mine and whatever I find I'll give you and you can put in your report. Sound fair?" She asks me.

"Works for me. We take the leads and go our separate ways. You investigate yours, I'll investigate mine and you send me what you have, I'll put it in the report and we'll both live to walk away," I tell her. "Agreed?"

"Agreed," she answers.

Sadly that thought is short lived for both of us.

"Yeah nice try Taylor," Flack says as he and Paula finally join us. I look at him sideways and offer a frown.

"Not how it's going to work Mac," Paula tells me. "You two have to _work together_."

"Like hell," I reply in anger. "I don't have a partner."

"I don't answer to him!"

"_Children_," Paula warns and I shoot her a warning stare. "Forget it Mac, I have my orders also. I was sure you both would have come to some mature understanding about this whole thing but I am guessing that it's not agreed upon?"

"We're working on it," I tell Paula, not wanting to venture another glance at Bonasera. She's going to kill me for that lie. And how can I do this? After our shenanigans? This is going to be bad! For me!

"Paula and I will handle this at a top level, but local leads you two have to take _together_," Flack finishes.

"What?" Stella asks in shock.

XXXXXXXX

This is not going well. So much for hoping that I wouldn't have to spend more time with Taylor than necessary. I can't work with him. Not after the stupid things we did to each other. That will kill me. I'll kill him!

"Sorry Stella," Flack tells me. "We just can't afford to have you two doing your own thing on this. There is going to be a lot of press from the minute the press will be informed, which," he says looking at Paula. "Will be very soon. And the last thing we need is two of our top people telling two different stories."

"We'll be discreet," Mac offers Flack, hoping for once I will agree. And I do. I want to work apart from him.

"We'll compare notes," I try, hoping Flack will listen to me and not Taylor.

"I won't take a back seat to her and let my team do all the dirty work," I hear Taylor tell Flack and Paula.

"Well that goes the same for my team," I shoot back at him.

"Mac, there is no discussion on this," Paula tells him. "There is no debate. If I dont see you two out on the calls together I can have you both fired."

"Tough woman," Flack smiles. "Now you know why I admire her."

"Paula,"

"Mac, dont bother. This conversation is over," she tells him firmly. And that's it. That look and her tone and Mac knows not to cross her. That woman is amazing; I praise.

"You two can go and brief your teams and get started. Don and I already have some leads to follow up on but we'll probably spend the day with the press team, making sure that they dont leak anything we dont want them to," Paula tells us. "I'll give you another five minutes and then you need to get both your asses in gear."

XXXXXXXX

"Yeah, she's with me," Flack offers in admiration followed by a smirk and then follows her out of the room, Bonasera and I are once again alone; the tension once again thick.

"Damn it!" I curse angrily and then look at her with a frown.

"Look I'm just as upset as you," she tells me angrily. "I work alone and answer to no one, least of all you."

"Well I also work alone and worry about myself first and foremost," I shoot back at her in anger.

"Sometimes it shows," she throws at me.

We both hear talking outside and then step back and breathe heavily.

"Truce," I finally offer Bonasera with a sigh. "We need to keep it together for our team's sake at least."

"I agree," I hear her huff.

"Okay so let's get this started and work on the details about our calls later."

"It's the marine in you that wants to take the lead right? Be in charge all the time? I work alone," she tells me

"I work alone also. And if it makes you feel better I dont answer to you either! But we have been through this. I am not trying to threaten your independence. Although I'm sure it will be the death of me," I tell her with a frown.

"Well on my tombstone they can put that your stubbornness was the death of me!" She snaps back.

A few more minutes of heated silence and then we both start to calm down and finally focus on the dead men in the other room instead of needing to both be right and heard.

"Please? Can we get started?" I ask her.

"Fine," she finally agrees with me as we walk out of the room.

I head back to my team and Cyrus is the first to approach. "So we have been given our orders from the Mayor and here they are. Cyrus you will work on Joshua Bryce and Lindsay you'll take one of the friends. I'll assist with both if I can." I stop and look at Bonasera. This is going to be hard enough without me stepping on toes in the first five minutes. This is her team; better let her have her say or I'll probably be the next one killed.

XXXXXXXX

Taylor looks at me to give direction to my team and I am somewhat taken aback. But I offer a sigh and figure he probably doesn't know my team that well and so I continue. "Sheldon I want you to work on Caleb Bryce and Danny on the other friend. The final report will come to me and I'll give it to Taylor to send to whoever he needs to."

XXXXXXXX

She finishes her sentence with a biting tone and I know this is going to be one of the longest and toughest cases I will work on to date. But my team has their direction and very quickly disperse to get their equipment and get started. Why dont they seem as disturbed by this as I am? Because you are both in charge, I remind myself. They don't have to work with her. You do!

Hopefully all the contacts will be handled by Flack and Paula and my alone time with Bonasera will be limited. The night in the apartment had no meaning and therefore was nothing more than an amusing memory. Okay an amusing memory that won't fade. This was real and if she didn't want to work with me as much as I didn't want to work with her, that amusing memory would remain an anomaly. A _reoccurring_ anomaly? Mac, snap out of it! She hates you!

I offer her a small frown and then hurry after my team who doesn't seem all that affected as I am.

"So this is odd," Cyrus notes as we near the truck for our gear.

"Don't get me started," I huff.

"I don't think it's going to be that bad," Lindsay pipes up.

"If I see you making more eyes at Messer than the body, I'm going to fire you," I state sourly. I notice her expression and my face quickly softens. "Sorry, just not what I thought would happen when I got up this morning."

"Us either," Cyrus quips as he grabs his kit. "But it will be interesting to see them in action."

I grab my stuff and then follow my team to the crime scene. My mind can't help but wonder what the next few hours and days will hold. Why is it that when you least expect it life throws you a curve ball that you just can't handle? I want to give her a chance so I don't seem like an overbearing dictator. But I just can't see her allowing me any breathing space and that might prove to be a real challenge. Oh today is going to be hell on my mental sanity.

XXXXXXXX

"So they thought we couldn't handle it alone?" Danny asks me as we head to our truck to get our gear.

"I guess because of who died and the amount of dead, he thinks we need help. And I guess with Watford's pull, that would put Taylor's team as lead for the reporting stuff," I tell them.

"Don't think it should be too bad," Danny mentions and Sheldon just rolls his eyes.

"Yeah and if you screw up we can blame the starry eyed stares you and Monroe will be making at each other instead of at the victims," Sheldon teases Danny.

"Grow up," I hear Danny huff.

"Seriously Danny, no distractions on your part," I warn as we near the crime scene. I spy Taylor already walking into the building and I just shake my head. Not exactly the curveball I expected life to throw at me. I really want to give him a professional chance but I think we'll be butting heads before we are offering hugs. This is going to be a very long day.

As soon as we enter the crime scene we are struck with the pungent smell of death and very quickly the junior CSI's disperse and are busy at their respective bodies. I watch his team and notice they are just as expert and efficient as mine; in fact they all seem to be getting along a little to well which is very unnerving. I watch as Taylor pulls out his camera and starts to document whatever is not captured. Since this room is taken care of I want to see what else could be waiting for us in other areas. I dont answer to him so why would I check in to see if it's okay?

XXXXXXXX

I notice Bonasera leave the room and frown. What's she up to? Probably checking the surrounding area. My other junior CSI John Berg has arrived on the scene to help with the transport details to our respective ME's but I hand him the camera and go in search of Bonasera. I quickly round the corner only to see her disappear into another room. I pull my small flashlight and start to follow, my eyes examining the area around the entrance. I hear shuffling and when I look up I see a man come out of the room Bonasera just went into.

What? Damn that woman attracts trouble! But he spies me and darts back into the room. I rush down the hall and into the room that connects to another one. I see him at the far end and hurry toward him.

"NYPD, freeze," I command as I quickly pull my gun. But I hear a noise to my right and while I am momentarily distracted by it, the man escapes my view. I see Bonasera reappear and curse. She looks at me in surprise but I push past her, determined to follow after the man I just saw.

"Come back," I yell out as I nearly catch up with him. We reach a small landing and just as I think I have him cornered he turns, rushes me and we both tumble down the stairs in a jumble of arms and legs.

XXXXXXXX

I quickly emerge from the secret passage that I have somehow stumbled upon only to see Taylor with his gun drawn, looking at me in surprise before he runs the other way. I watch in horror as he and a strange man go tumbling down the stairs and I rush after them with my gun drawn. I race for the bottom and stop short when I see Taylor laying a little dazed on the floor.

"Mac," I say as I rush up to him, not realizing that this is the first time I have ever used his first name. He slowly lifts his heads and frowns. "Are you okay?" I ask in concern. Why am I concerned? Just am.

"Yes," he huffs.

"Anyone ever tell you you have a way with people?"

"Yes you," he replies as he pushes himself up. I am not going to tell him to take it easy as I know he won't listen and so can only follow him out back. Stubborn man!

XXXXXXXX

"Damn it!" I curse as I reach the outside and see that my attacker has left. I turn back to Bonasera with a frown. I want to be angry but her eyes are searching mine to make sure that I'm okay. She doesn't have to say a word but I know that she's concerned about me. As I said damn it! Why does she look like she cares? She's a woman, it's an act! Dont fall for it. I think I am!

"Where the hell did you go?" I demand of her.

"I was checking things out."

"Did you as"

"Ask?" She quickly calls me on it and I stop. "Oh so now I have to ask you permission? To do my job? At a crime scene? You're kidding right?"

I look at her and frown. _Of course she doesn't have to ask,_ I sigh inwardly. "No. I was, never mind. What did you see?" I resign.

"I wanted to examine the surrounding area for anything useful as the room has more than enough bodies in it when I heard a noise. I went into the room you rushed through. Pushed a panel and found myself inside another room. I heard your voice and when I came out you were rushing past. I never saw anyone, I swear."

"This is Detective Taylor," I grab my phone and call a nearby officer. After giving a small description of the man I turn and follow her back toward the door we just came through. Bonasera stops me and I look at her in surprise. "Hold it," she says quickly.

She gently lifts a piece of hair off my coat and holds it up; like showing off a trump card. "Do you always take such liberties with your attackers?" She questions as she quickly bags the piece and hands it to me.

"Thanks," I reply with a lessening frown as I take the bag and hold it in my hand but then turn to go inside again.

"Boy you're stubborn. Come here right now," she tells me in a calmer but firm voice to which I quickly snap too; as she quickly pulls a small cloth from her pocket, gently turns my face to her and touches a spot on my cheek. It comes away with a bit of my own blood and I look at her in surprise. Why does she care? And why did that feel so right for her to care? Mac, get a grip!

"Well we already have four dead bodies to deal with, why add yours?" She quips and then turns and walks past me to go inside.

I follow her in wonder. Every rule I try to follow this woman breaks! Every barrier that I try to put up she is rapidly breaking down. Damn it! But without a word I follow her back inside. I hate the silence that is growing and didn't mean to be harsh earlier. How do I make amends? "Good thing I have a hard head," I offer as we step back inside. Did that sound stupid? Probably.

"I've noticed," she offers casually as she starts to study the surrounding area. "This place is sort of creepy. What's with all the secret passage ways?"

I look around and can only agree. "Not exactly a place to come alone," I tell her.

"You would of course be saying that for _your_ benefit right?" She retorts.

"At least I wasn't in a ball gown," I shoot back.

"At least I had my gun," she reminds me.

She's trying to push my buttons once again and it's working. I frown slightly but tell her we best be getting back upstairs. I reach the top of the landing and Paula pulls me aside as I watch Bonasera walk back into the main crime scene.

"Well?" She asks me.

"How much do you think a good hit man is worth?" I frown and she smiles.

"Not even five minutes and already she's got you, doesnt she?" Paula winks.

"She does not! So what's going on?" I ask trying to sound annoyed and ignoring Paula's statement.

"You know Mac, for a man that puts up a lot of brick walls, sometimes they are very transparent," she smiles at me. So busted, I sigh! Women! "Flack and I are going to check in with the press command station. Mac, this is going to be big and ugly. I know I dont have to talk to you about discretion but I am going to give you my ten second Watford warning. Watch your ass and keep your temper in check or I'll fire you myself," she warns me. I arch my brows but offer nothing in return.

"Fine," I huff. "Is that all?"

"No, I have the first lead for you and Bonasera to check out," Paula tells me.

"I can tak"

"Mac, forget it. You go off like the Lone Ranger and I will arrest you," she lightly warns, but I know she's serious. "Just remember, this came from Chavez. You don't need another reason to piss him off. The team can handle the clean up here. Besides, from the look of everything, I don't think they'll be done before you get back."

"Who is it?" I ask as I see Bonasera step back into the doorway and look at me with a look of wonder. "Who do you want _us_ to check out?" I ask a bit louder so that Bonasera can take the hint and come join us. Man I'm whipped already and it's not even noon!

"How very grown up of you Mac," Paula smiles as Stella joins us.

"Clayton Davis. He was supposed to be with the boys last night but at the last minute decided to stay in a hotel and do his own thing. Flack and I would check him out but we have to go to the press conference which is about to make the announcement and I need to make sure the Boy Wonder knows what he's going to say," she smiles. "Good luck Stella, you have your hands full with this one," Paula adds, much to my shock and dismay.

"Oh I know that," she smiles at me. I grit my teeth but offer no reply as I call Cyrus and Hawkes over. I have quickly resigned myself to the fact that if I dont at least make it seem like I want to include her I'll be less likely to go postal by the end of the day.

"Cyrus, I'm leaving you and Sheldon in charge," I direct, looking at my seasoned CSI. "Stella and I have to check on our first lead and I need all hands on deck here. I want two bodies to our place and two to hers and get John to arrange the bus to transport them. Monroe and Messer can finish up here but I doubt they'll be done by the time we get back," I stop and look at Bonasera.

"Team meeting in the morning?" I ask her to which she nods. "That is if we don't finish up here. Be back soon."

I turn and leave; Bonasera right beside me. I hurry down the stairs and feel my nervous tension starting to build. As I reach the bottom I stop.

"Thanks for calling me Stella," she mentions.

"Had to return the favor," I offer, not looking at her.

"You like to do that a lot don't you?" She quips.

"Seems like more and more as of late," I huff as I stop before my truck.

"So why are we stopping?" She wonders. "Oh let me guess you want to drive but don't want to piss me off because you are sure that I am the type of woman that doesn't always like to be a passenger?" She challenges.

_How is it this woman sees right through me_? I guess the look on my face says it all as her firm demeanor starts to soften and she offers a slight smile. "You win today and I'll win tomorrow. Deal?"

"I somehow get the feeling that I won't be winning a lot of arguments with you," I frown as I head toward my truck.

She adds no reply as there is nothing that needs to be said; she knows I'm right. She will win every time.

Just as we reach the truck I spy my CSI Berg walking toward the ME's van. "Stella, hold on a second," I tell her as I dump my coat into the backseat and head for Berg. "John," I call to him; wanting to give him instructions about the hair of my attacker.

XXXXXXXX

I get into his truck and notice when he dumps his coat that something falls out of the breast pocket. "What on earth?" I ask out loud as I pick up the small object. "My mints!" I exclaim. But as I open them I see a small handcuff key inside and my face slightly warms. I had wondered where my tin of mints went and never would have guessed that he found them and kept them. But that was when? Before the party? He kept them since then? What? No need to wonder about the key as I know exactly what that belongs to. But I see him coming back and stuff them back into his coat. I am tempted to take the key but know I won't ever need to use it. As I told myself before, using those handcuffs on him just won't happen. Especially now. But damn he looks good in that suit. Oh I'm sad. But why did he look like he was happy a few minutes back when I cleaned his face? He wasn't it's in your mind! Really?

XXXXXXXX

I get into the truck and once again the air is filled with tension. What do I say? Glad it was fun to tease you a bit but now I think you're a bit of a pain to work with? Still the nearness of her beside me is a bit unnerving. It's different than Paula, as now I'll have to be on my best behavior and watch what I say and do. Damn it! I curse inside. Why did I get out of bed today? Still I have to wonder if the events of today, which hasn't even started yet will affect me or even us for better or worse? Will she drive me nuts? What if I like it? What if I hate it? What if I drive her nuts? It's possible; I'm not good around women. And worse around this one! She drives me crazy.

XXXXXXXX

I offer a sideways glance at Taylor as he pulls away from the university and then turn my gaze back outside and frown. What do I tell him? Thanks for the fun time, but it won't happen again? So many questions go through my head as he directs us into traffic. What if he doesnt like working with me? What if I hate working with him? So far it's gotten on my nerves and the day hasn't started. What if I do kill him a few hours from now? He drives me crazy!

But I have to be here so I figure the best way to break the silence is to talk about the case.

"So Clayton Davis," I start and notice that his hardened grip on the steering wheel immediately loosens.

XXXXXXXX

"What do we know about him?" She asks me; thankful for the distraction. I wanted to say something first but for some reason when this woman is near my brain decides to take a much needed holiday. Oh Mac, I sigh; the day hasn't even started and already she has you in a down ward spiral. There is no hope for me. And if there is no hope for me at the start of this case, what happens when this case comes to a close and we have been stuck together all this time?

I offer her one more sideways glance and know the ride I'm in for, was the last thing I expected when it took the call this morning.

* * *

**A/N:** okay so the case is just getting started. As you know I'll throw in lots of danger, twists, action and of course sexual tension and romance as they draw closer. Please let me know what you think.


	7. A Room with a View

**Title: Opposites Attract  
****Chapter 7 - A Room with a View**

I listen as Stella reads off the case notes she's received on Clayton Davis and feel myself starting to ease a bit. For some reason as much as I want to tell myself a partnership with this woman is only going to send me to an early grave, I can't help but wonder if it might do me some good also. Oh Mac, snap out of it, it's just the sound of her voice that you're mesmerized by.

We near the hotel and I stop in the underground parking lot and check my gun to which I look up to see Bonasera looking at me with a wry expression. "That only happened once," I frown, knowing she was going to make a comment about the night of the reception when she caught me without my gun. She only offers a smile in return and gets out. Sadly it's what she doesn't say that leaves me most intrigued. I want to know what she's thinking! Most women are an open book; this one is far from it.

The ride up in the elevator is one of silence. What do I say to this woman? And why on earth am I so nervous? I have nothing to prove to her? Do I? No! Well maybe.

"When we find him I'll do the asking of questions," I inform her as we slowly head for the concierge.

"Oh like hell," she shoots back. "I have a few questions of my own," she tells me as we stop a few feet from an interested onlooker.

"I am lead on this and it's my day to win remember? You win tomorrow!" I remind her firmly.

"That was only with regards to driving," she replies in haste.

"Let me guess you two want the honeymoon suite?" The concierge asks, making us both quickly stop and look at him in surprise.

"Pardon?" I ask firmly. "No we don't want a room."

"Sorry sir, I just thought that, well you and your wife,"

"What? She's not my wife."

"I'm not his wife."

"Ok-ay," he tries again in a sheepish voice. "Girlfriend?" He asks weakly. "King room?"

"Do we look like we'd want a room?" I counter in exasperation.

"Yes," he stammers with a flushed face.

"What?" I ask in shock.

"Well the vibes you two are giving off," he starts with a smile.

"Vibes? Do we look like we like each other?" Stella counters.

"Yes," the concierge smiles. "Standard room?"

"NYPD," I say as I pull my badge. "Detective's Taylor and Bonasera. We are here to see Clayton Davis, which room is _he_ in? That's the room we want."

"205," I get an answer.

"Thanks," I huff as I snatch the spare room key from his hand and turn on my heel with Stella beside me.

-----  
_"As I was saying before," Taylor starts once again as we get into the elevator, the hotel concierge laughing at us. Great! What was that all about? Like each other? Can't that moron tell we hate each other? Hate? Stella, are you sure? No.  
_-----

"Bon," I start and then stop. I guess there is no need to calling her by her last name just because I am mad. Besides, I like the name Stella. Has a nice ring to it. "Stella," I try again, this time making her stop and listen. "Let's just play it by ear," I finally resign.

But as we step off the elevator I am faced with a person that I hoped I wouldn't see again; much less with Bonasera at my side. Oh no, not now. Not like this.

XXXXXXXX

"Detective Taylor," this very attractive woman purrs as we step off the elevator. She is tall, but I notice that it's due to some patent leather stilettos she's wearing which make her eye level with him; long blond hair, and an outfit that women shouldn't wear in daylight hours. I notice his discomfort and arch an amused brow. A hooker? He knows a hooker? How on earth, do I even want to know? Not really. Okay yes I do!

"Ms. Kelly," he offers weakly as she comes and stands inches from him, putting her hand on his chest; invading his personal space. "This isn't the time or place," he tries in a firm tone. My mind can't help but wonder if he's the type of man that would pay for a little action on the side. I hope not, as that would shatter every noble illusion my mind has created about this man. Still, I can't help but wonder the connection?

"Oh, so then another time and maybe my place?" She traps him.

"Ah no," he responds nervously. "Sorry that's not going to happen."

"Mac?" I ask weakly; trying to hide my amusement.

"Is this a social call? Are you already taken or can you spare a few for me?" I hear her ask as she looks me up and down. I have no claim, I frown. He's all yours. But as I watch her body press into his and how his firm chest starts to reveal itself against the fabric of his dress shirt I feel something inside that I haven't for a man in a long time. Am I jealous? Of a hooker? Not possible. Maybe a little? Stella! Give your head a shake! You have Doug. Right. Doug. Who?

"Well we might take more than _a few_," I smile, noticing Taylor's shocked expression as he looks at me in exasperation.

XXXXXXXX

"Why are you here?" I ask Moira, finally pulling myself free. Annoyed that Bonasera didn't help me. Well she did, sort of. That wasn't help! She played you again. As I was saying an early grave!

"Some senator in for a weekend romp," she smiles, her finger now playing with the side of my face. "You smell good as always," she mentions and my core temperature is starting to rise. Once again I have to get the '_guy_' part of my brain under my control. You'd have to be dead inside not to be turned on by Moira Kelly. But with Stella here, it just complicates things. Why? Don't know, just does. Think she's jealous? Mac, get real. She doesnt like you.

"Okay nice to see you Moira," I frown as I step back and try to move around her.

"See you later Mac," she purrs with a wink as she walks past us and slowly saunters toward the elevator.

With a heavy sigh I turn my back and lead Stella to our college student's room. I dont look at her but can feel her eyes glaring at me; demanding an answer. "Professional acquaintance," I tell her as if I owe her some sort of reasonable explanation. I dont in truth but for some reason I dont want her to think I'm the sort of man that pays for that kind of company.

"Right," she simply answers.

Great, so now she doesn't believe me, I huff inside as we reach the door. I turn and stare into the green pools before me; the green pools searching my blue ones for a valid reason for what just happened. "That woman helped me bring down Jack Harvey. It was nothing more."

"Mac, you don't owe me your, personal life? Was she your date to the reception?"

"Okay, now I'm sorry I told you," I sigh in exasperation as I knock on the door.

"Have you ever?" She tries.

"What? Paid for? No," I rush in my defense. "How could you think that?"

"I don't know you," she tells me in truth.

"I," I start in exasperation. "Look I don't care what you think of me as a CSI but please dont ever think I'm the kind of man that would solicit that kind of woman!"

"Thanks for the tip," she smiles at me.

I turn back to the door and pound on it in anger. "Mr. Davis? NYPD," I state firmly. Mostly angry at myself for feeling I need to defend my name to the infuriating woman beside me. Does she believe me? Do I care? Yes for some damn reason I do! And it's not just my reputation either that I'm worried about.

"Mr. Davis, NYPD, we're coming in," I call out as I draw my weapon, Bonasera following suit. I push the door open and listen. Silence. "Nobody home," I mention as we both step inside to find it clean and empty.

"So much for our debate on questioning this guy. Guess you lost that one," she offers as she heads for the bathroom to check it out. Why does she like to goad me? I sigh inside. She's a woman Mac, that's what they do!

I look at the clean room around us and I know that something isnt quite right. "Was he ever here?" I ask, but not really expecting her to answer.

"Unless he's just obsessed with cleaning," Stella mentions it as she enters the bathroom.

"My money is on another location. Campus even," I offer as I pull out my phone. "Paula, any chance that Clayton Davis stayed at another hotel? Or even a dorm room there?"

"We checked all his credit cards and nothing else except that one. Unless he paid cash, sorry Mac. I have talked to a few other students around here and while a few know him, no one saw him anywhere near the campus in the past two days. He's not from around here but comes on a regular basis to visit the guys so my sources are credible."

"Okay well he's not in his room but we'll keep looking. Thanks," I say hanging up. I continue to look around the very neat room and then I start to make a mental list of all the things a standard hotel room should have.

"Stella," I call out.

"What did you find?"

"Everything is in place except one missing item that every hotel room comes standard with?"

"A set of pink fuzzy handcuffs?" She retorts, obviously unable to resist.

"I," I start and then stop, being thrown off guard once again. Damn, why does she enjoy that? "No," I reply with a slight frown. "Did your boyfriend enjoy them?" I ask sourly, not really knowing what else to throw at her? And why did that sound jealous? I am not jealous over her; maybe a little? Mac! No I'm not.

XXXXXXXX

I really want to say yes, but for some reason I dont want to bring another man into this right now. Why? I owe Taylor nothing, especially details about my love life. What love life? "Well he would have, except he was too busy trying to hide the key." Did I just say that? Stella!

XXXXXXXX

"I, what?" I ask her in shock. Did she just imply that I, Mac! She meant that goon she was making out with on the front steps. But I have the key and she knows that? Why does she do this to me? I just roll my eyes and huff. "Back to the case?"

XXXXXXXX

"Okay so what's _really_ missing?" I ask quickly, trying to throw the poor man a break.

"Laundry bag," I inform her as I pick up the phone. "Detective Taylor," he tells the front desk. "No I don't want to rent the room. Did room 205 have any laundry pick up? They did? Where is the drop off chute? Thanks."

I follow after Taylor and can't help but smile. He's trying so hard not to let anything emotional slip and I am now very curious as to why he's so secretive about his feelings. Maybe he just doesn't like me? That could very well be. But the vibes he's giving off tell me another story. Damn this man! He's too hard to read. And why does that fascinate me once more?

XXXXXXXX

We reach the spot where the garbage chute is and I pull the large trap door open and peer inside. "I see something," I tell her as I prepare to climb down and get it. "Looks like a university crest."

"Mac, you can't do that," she tells me quickly. "It's not built for a human, much less a man over one hundred pounds as I suspect you are. Let me go. I'm lighter."

"I'm getting that," I tell her firmly. "It's too dangerous for you."

"Oh brother I would if you weren't here. And you get after me for being stubborn," she snaps at me.

"You are," he retorts as he gingerly steps into the opening.

XXXXXXXX

It's wide enough for him to fit down into as it has to be able to encompass large bundles of bedding. But still the same as I notice his hand about to slip I quickly grab it and hold on. "Thanks," he tells me in a softer tone.

"Mac I," I start only to have someone grab me from behind. "Hey! Mac!" I shout as I am pushed headfirst into him and both of us start to fall into the laundry chute, tumbling in a jumble of arms and legs into the darkness below.

Taylor lands first, sending the waiting laundry bin flying and then I slam into his body, knocking the wind out of him. I lay there dazed, my head spinning and my chest winded. Finally I feel my world staring to come back to me and I move my head to see if Taylor is okay. I place my hand on his chest and notice, yes of course he's breathing, but that his chest is firm and feels so inviting to the touch. I wonder what the rest of him looks like? Just as firm? Stella! Back to reality! And he does smell good; not overpowering but just, well, good. Oh that's lame! Not allowing myself any more lingering time, I quickly pull my hand back and roll off him, landing on his side. I notice a fleck of what looks like skin and I quickly bag it and put it into my pocket for examination later.

I quickly call hotel security and tell them what happened. But I suspect that much like this morning, our attacker is already long gone. Unless it was a stupid prank. I look at what Taylor was trying to get and it was the crest for the hotel. Silly man!

"Stella?" He asks faintly.

"I survived, you?"

"Barely," he coughs as he looks at me a frown. "Are you hurt?"

"A little sore but that's it," I tell him. "Are you hurt?"

"No," he lies to me. This is his second tumble of the day and I'm sure he's getting pissed. I would be.

"You seem to attract trouble. Cant wait to see what the end of this day brings," I tell him as I slowly sit up and finally feel myself starting to come back. I offer my hand and he takes it and pulls himself to a sitting position. He looks at me in concern.

"Me?" He counters. "They pushed you."

I offer only a frown as my head is still sore.

"You sure you're okay?" He asks me again.

"Are you?" I counter.

"You are the most infuriating woman I have ever met," he growls as he pushes himself up.

"And you like that about me dont you?" I smile. Okay, stop flirting with the poor man, I tell myself. Is that flirting? Yes! Okay Stella, stop it. But he just asks for it and I can't resist. I allow him to help me stand. "And yes I'm fine."

XXXXXXXX

Do I like her? Despite the fact she infuriates me? Yes! Mac, get a grip already, she's going to kill you. I am about to say something more to her when my phone rings. "Taylor"

Nothing.

"Who is this?" I ask angrily.

Nothing.

I look at Bonasera as my phone goes dead. I quickly look for a number _'restricted'_ is all that displays.

"What was that all about?" She asks me in concern.

"No idea, probably wrong number, but this case has just started and already we are tar,"

"Wait you think it's the case? Mac, maybe this guy is after you? You do tend to piss off a lot of people," she tells me.

"Me? The guy pushed you down here," I remind her. She just rolls her eyes and I grit my teeth. But then I quickly calm down. In truth I have no idea what that was about and perhaps it was just a punk out for a quick prank.

"Maybe it was your girlfriend who pushed me. You know get me out of the picture," she chides as we start to examine the laundry room.

"She's," I start and then stop. "If I just agree to everything you say, will that suffice?" I finally ask her. She looks at me and purses her lips and crosses her arms.

"No," she smiles.

Women! I dont understand why they like to drive us crazy. But as I see her smile and know she's just trying to get under my skin in a good way I can't help but feel my anger slowly dissipate. I just heave a sigh and then go in search of the laundry staff; leaving her there to examine the area for any bag with 205 on it.

I finally find the laundry supervisor and stop. "Excuse me, ah, Ms. Carlos," I say reading her name tag. "I need to know where the laundry bag for room 205 is," I tell her flashing my badge.

"It's already been logged and waiting for service, but I can hold off the staff if you want to look for it. Stacked bins in the other room. Or the floor bins, sorry," she frowns.

"Thanks," I reply with a frown. I turn and head back to Stella who is still looking around for our missing bag.

"What did she say?" She asks not looking up.

"It's here, but we have to find it," I frown. I am thankful I left my coat and quickly take off my suit jacket as I am already warm; and oddly it's not from the fall. She looks at me in suspect and my nervousness starts to grow once again. "What? I'm warm?" I ask in my defense.

"She's got quite the hold on you," Stella teases.

"Trust me if Mr. Universe was here, I'm sure you wouldnt get much work done either."

"Ah so she is your girlfriend," she states in small triumph.

I look at her in shock but offer no reply. Mac, walk away now. Thankfully I listen. I quickly turn away and slowly start for the other side of the room. "I'll check over here."

"You don't like to talk about personal things do you?" She starts.

"With you? No," I quickly offer.

"With anyone?" She presses.

"With anyone," I agree.

"Why not?"

"Why should I?" I throw back at her. I hear her offer a small sigh and frown. "See I can do that too."

She gives me nothing more to respond to and so I try to once again put myself back into work mode. But once again I find myself being distracted by watching what she's doing. I knew this partnership would be a bad idea.

XXXXXXXX

Why is he so closed up, I wonder. I mean it's true that most guys dont like to talk about emotional stuff and while I do not believe that he's the kind of man that pays for sex, I can't help but tease him because he's so defensive about it. That's called flirting Stella, I remind myself. It's harmless. Is it? Yes!

I look at a few bins stacked in front of me and decide it's time for me to into this. "I'll check out the stacked bins," I tell him.

"Just dont fall," he warns me with a softer tone.

XXXXXXXX

I watch her climb up the first bin and feel myself edging a bit closer. As much as she frustrates me I dont want to see her get hurt just to track down a piece of evidence. She reaches her hand up and I get a small glimpse of olive skin under her sweater and smile. But when she turns and looks at me, notices where my eyes are, I quickly look away, my face once again flushed.

Damn! She caught me looking. So I'm a guy, how can I not look? Oh I'm sad. But I turn back and see her foot starting to slip and I once again slowly edge my way over to make sure she's okay.

"I think I see som," she starts.

"Stella, wat," I call as she starts to fall.

I watch in slow motion as her foot starts to slip and I rush in her direction to help. Her arm snags the edge of the sharp overhang and I hear her offer a small yelp of pain before she looses her footing and once again falls on top of me.

"Thanks," she offers weakly as I lay on the floor with her on top. Her hand once again lingers on my chest and if she thought the last time was lost on my muddled brain she's wrong. Her hand is warm and the nearness of her is enough to make my body warm for the right reasons. And while Moira's attention was purely sexual, Stella's offers more because she is trying to act like she's not interested. Maybe she's not?

She finally moves off me and rests herself beside me on the floor.

"This is getting to be a dangerous place," I offer with a frown as I slowly push myself up to a sitting position. "I'll check up there."

"And what happens when you fall on me?" She asks softly.

"I'll send flowers to your funeral."

XXXXXXXX

I can't help but smile at his comment but as I look into his blue eyes I feel myself getting warmer. It's just the close call that's playing with your brain Stella, nothing more. I go to push myself up but he places a warm hand on my shoulder.

"And you get after me for being stubborn when I am hurt," he tells me in a kind tone. "Just wait."

"What are you talking about?" I ask in wonder.

"Let me see your arm," he directs in a firm but warm tone.

I offer my arm and he gently slides my sleeve up to reveal a nasty cut above my wrist. "You didn't feel that?" He asks.

"It's just a scratch," I reply with a slight frown. "It's nothing."

"I saw a first aid kit, just hold on," he starts.

"Mac, it's no big deal," I try in protest.

"For once in your stubborn life just please listen to me?" He lightly begs in frustration. "Please?"

"Okay," I smile. To be honest I am a little taken aback but flattered by his attention. And although I'm sure he's also hurting a little I watch as he pushes himself upright and hurries to the first aid kit that I failed to see. He hurries back and then takes my arm once again.

I offer a slight wince as he applies the cool disinfectant.

"Sorry," he mumbles under his breath; his eyes looking up momentarily and locking with mine.

"It's okay," I reply with a soft smile as he gently applies a Band-Aid and then carefully pulls my sweater back down.

"And she's not my girlfriend," he states firmly, still holding my arm and me captive in his grasp. "End of story. Not my type and not my taste. Please believe that. I would never do that."

"Won't mention it again," I tell him with a smile. "Thanks."

"No worries," he tells me as he quickly gets back up and then hurries to put the kit away. I watch him in fascination. He tries to come across as gruff and harsh but in certain moments he's the complete opposite. So why do I find that attractive?

XXXXXXXX

Of course I was concerned. I hate to see anyone hurt for no reason; her especially. But I find myself being slightly distracted now with her hovering around. I know she's working but I'm not used to having anyone else to worry about. When will this case be over?

"So where were you looking?" I ask as I walk back to her.

"Those three bins stacked on each other," she mentions. "I think the two hundreds were in the top one."

"Always the top," I huff as I start to climb up.

"Just be careful," she tells me in concern.

I hold onto the ledge and then reach inside the top bin and pull out a few bags and gently hand them to her.

"Not here, but it looks like you have the right bin," she tells me.

"Okay, hold on a second," I tell her as I reach back inside. I hand her a few more bags and am thankfully rewarded with a positive answer. I carefully get back down and stand beside her as she opens it up.

"Empty?" I utter in shock. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Why the smoke and mirrors with this guy?" Stella asks of me.

"Unless he has reason to be dodgy."

"Like he killed his friends?" She offers as I head back to get my suit jacket.

"The only motive I can think of is that must have had something bad on him and he wanted to get even. I'm going back to the room. No one is that good. We must have missed something."

She looks at me with a small smile and I can only offer one in return as I turn and leave.

"Are you sure you dont want to check our friendly concierge before you turn the room upside down?" She asks me as I prepare to open the door.

"No," I reply firmly. "He'll just ask if we need a room. And no offense but I'm not getting a room with you."

"And you think I'd want one with you?" She counters with a small smile. "Please. I'm a woman. If I said let's go you'd be there in a heartbeat."

"Nice try. For starters you're not my type," I lie. Oh man where the hell am I going with this? Mac, I warn myself. Quit now. Why dont I ever just listen to my stupid inside voice?

"Not your type?" She lightly laughs. "I didn't know you had a type?"

"I do, the _opposite_ of you," I tell her flatly. Opposite? She is your type! I know! Shut up!

"What's that tall, dark and _stupid_?" She counters with a grin.

"I," I start and am stunned. Once again I have no reply. She is my type. Do I tell her that? No!

"Come on _Mr. Your Not my Type_," she tells me, snatching the key from my hand and pushing the door open. "Let's get our job done before you really get yourself into trouble."

I offer only a huff as I follow her into the room. You did it to yourself, my inside voice reminds me sharply. Why are you wanting to blame her? Just am!

I see her taking off her jacket and figured I'd do the same. I shed my suit jacket that contains my handcuffs, gun, badge and ID. I notice her eyeing them and glare at her. "What? You did. I too work better without distraction and this room distracts me. And whatever is going on inside that brain of yours can stop right about now."

"What on earth are you talking about? So now I can't look around the room or at you without you thinking I have an ulterior motive?" She asks quickly.

"That would be correct," I tell her firmly. "I know you're up to something, you always are."

"Boy you're paranoid," she huffs as she walks over to the bed. "I get the bed."

"I get the bed," I stammer.

"Let's both take the bed," she tells me.

"Fine," I huff as I quickly pull on a pair of gloves. We carefully start to examine the bed cover but as it's a standard hotel bed spread nothing out of the ordinary on it. A few more minutes of inspecting it with the blue light confirms that.

"Looks like this bed was never slept in," Stella tells me as I kneel down to examine one corner.

My eyes rest upon what looks like scrape marks and I have an idea. I hurry back to the desk and grab my handcuffs and hold them up to the leg of the bed. "Well they might not have slept in it, but I am guessing someone had some kind of fun here," I note with a slight frown.

"Your kind of fun?" She asks me.

"I'm not going to answer that," I tell her without looking up.

"That's a yes. Please you're a guy," she replies and I just shake my head. "I'll have to remember that."

I look up at her with a daring glance. "If you think that you are going to ever get the upper hand on me again; you're wrong," I tell her firmly.

"Your confidence is your weakness," she counters.

"In any case, you can put that scheming little brain of yours to rest. It won't happen," I huff.

"Sounds like a dare," she mentions playfully. "Is that a dare?"

"I have work to do," I respond quickly. I'm not going to even go near the idea of her getting the upper hand on me again. No way! I quickly dust for prints but frown when I find none. "No prints," I offer in frustration.

"Maybe they used gloves. Whoever was here is smart and knows how to cover their tracks," she mentions. "Which means Clayton Davis is guilty of something."

"Or he paid someone to clean up," I offer. "Which again makes him guilty of something. Where is this guy?"

But as the silence starts to grow, I once again find myself getting nervous. Do I say something? No she'll just play with your panic. What's she up to?

A few more silent minutes later, I chance a glance up at Stella who is by the other foot of the bed trying to tug something free. "What did you find?"

"Something," she tries with a frustrated huff. "I think it might be,"

"Need some help," I start.

"No," she quickly snaps. "I can get it myself."

I watch her in frustration, not realizing its part of her scheme. Why are men such dopes? With a heavy sigh I push myself up and walk over to her and kneel down beside her. Why does she smell good? And why am I now in trouble? "Here let me se," I start only to have her slightly push me aside and trap my wrist in a handcuff that is attached to the bottom of the bed leg.

"What!" I ask in shock as I look up at her in horror.

"You're right, my side too. I guess someone did have some fun here," she smiles.

"Stella!" I exclaim as she just laughs.

"Your fault," she smiles as she leans in close. "Told you, I'm the wrong person to dare," she smiles as I try once again in vain to free myself. Now I'm cuffed to the bottom of the bed, on my knees and my key is in my coat pocket which is by the opposite wall.

"We are here to work," I tell her firmly.

"And we are working. You said someone was here not to sleep but to have fun. I wanted to know if you were right. See you were right, a pair of standard handcuffs was used."

"But," I start in protest.

"So what's wrong? You don't ever conduct experiments in the field to prove a theory?" She counters.

"I," I try in frustration.

"Oh I see you're once again upset because it was your idea but I beat you to it?"

"You could have just tried them without me!" I snap.

"Yeah but this was better," she simply states. "At least for me."

"I will get even," I hiss at her as the room phone rings. My temperature starts to rise as I look at my wrist and try to pull it free. Stella answers the phone and I glare at her in anger.

"You have? Okay sure, yes, I'll be here. You want me to what? Okay I can, thanks," she says hanging up. "I have to go."

"What?" I ask weakly. "What do you mean you have to go? You can't leave me like this!"

"I won't be too long. Don't go anywhere," she smiles sweetly.

"Give me the damn key!" I tell her in a firm voice as she comes and stands before me. Damn I'm still on my knees and so can only look up at her in wonder. Okay so why the hell am I so turned on by this? Why does this woman do this to me? Can't she see I'm in torment? AH!

XXXXXXXX

Doesn't he know what a turn on it is for him to act like this? Oh Stella, leave the poor man alone. No way, he's too much fun when he's caught. He tries very hard to act like he's mad, but I've seen those blue eyes filled with actual anger; and it's not now. Right now they are filled with something else.

"Okay so I'll be right back," I tell him with a smile.

"Stella!" He loudly shouts.

"Gosh keep your voice down. Dont make me take other measures to keep you quiet," I warn him. Why is my heart racing? Why does he act like he's turned on? He's a guy? Duh!

"Stella," he tries again; trying in vain to pull himself free. I can't help but smile as his strong arm flexes under his dress shirt; which really does little to hide his body. His body that I would like to see out of those dress clothes. Stella! Okay back to work. Right, work.

"I guess it's a good thing the bed is bolted to the floor. Because when I leave I know you'll have probably tried to kill yourself dragging it over to the wall to get the key," I tell him as I kneel close.

"You've had your fun, now let me go," Mac tells me in a calmer tone.

"Thanks for listening and talking calmer," I whisper, hopefully sending shivers down his spine.

"Stella," he tries again.

"You know the longer you keep stalling me the longer you'll stay like that," I wink at him. He just rolls his eyes at me and tries again to yank his wrist free; putting himself once again within inches of me. I was about to kiss him on the cheek when I quickly pull back. I look into the blue pools before me and frown. Oh the effect this man has on me. I better leave before I actually do something about his helpless condition. And that would be bad? Yes!

XXXXXXXX

I stare into the green eyes before me and frown. Part of me is wishing she'd just lean in and kiss me and put me out of my damn misery already! The other part wants to leave this place and never come back. Oh I'm sad. The nearness of her is making my brain once again fail to send words to my mouth and I can only offer a small okay when she finally pushes herself up and heads for the door; leaving me handcuffed to the bed on my knees. She turns around and offers one more smile and I'm alone in the hotel room. I spy my jacket and then look down at the bed before I try to pull it free.

"Damn it is bolted to the floor! There goes my escape plan." I offer another curse but for unlike the night of the party I am not too worried as I know she has to return and I'm already thinking about my revenge scheme. And why the hell am I smiling! Mac, get a grip. Once again, foreplay and you were denied. A few more frustrated minutes later, however, I finally hear the door starting to open and think its Stella back to set me free.

"Okay Stella, fun's over," I start as a large man enters the room. Where the hell is Stella? "Who are you?" I ask weakly. Here I am on my knees, trapped, no gun and no way to defend myself. Oh this is not good.

* * *

**A/N:** any ideas as to who it is? Want to know's happened upon Mac? Lots more to come for both of them! I Hope you still like the story and please leave me a note and thanks for reading!


	8. Friction equals Flirting

**Title: Opposites Attract  
****Chapter 8 - Friction = Flirting?**

**A/N:** okay so thanks to all my amazing readers and their encouraging reviews. It's keeping this story going.

So let me lightly apologize if they seem a bit OOC right now. That will change as this case progresses and the seriousness of it forces their "true" personalities to light (especially when they are together). However, when I wrote this hotel scene I couldnt help myself. But since it is only their first day together I thought I'd give Mac a bit of a break.

And I thought about the guy hurting Mac and Stella feeling guilty and wanting to make it up to him but dont worry that situation is coming. And of course lots of hurt when Mac is kidnapped. But Mac will also get to rescue and comfort Stella when she gets into trouble. Each situation will force them to realize their feelings and express their inner feelings for each other. So lots ahead for both! which will only draw them closer and cement their growing bond! Hope that's okay!

* * *

"Who are you?" The large man asks me.

"I asked first," I demand in anger. Although I have no authority as I am the one in trouble here; I still have to feel like I have some kind of control.

"I'm Dan. I was told to come and clean this room," he frowns.

"Well Dan, I'm Mac Taylor, NYPD. I just need you to bring me my jacket."

"How did you get like that?" He asks in suspicion.

"A silly prank," I huff. "Please? My jacket?"

"But," he pauses. "Will I get in trouble?"

"No. I give you my word. My jacket," I direct in annoyance.

"I guess so," he says as he slowly heads for my jacket. But just as his hand reaches it, Stella walks back into the room.

"Damn it!" I lightly curse.

"Nice try," she smiles at me. "I'll take that jacket," she tells Dan.

"What happened to him?" Dan asks Stella.

"Couples therapy," she tells him to which I nearly explode.

"What?" I ask in shock. "Don't believe her."

"She said," Dan starts.

"Dan we are not a couple," I try to explain.

"Oh come on now honey," Stella smiles sweetly and I seethe.

"You know I tried that once, you know couples therapy," Dan smiles at Stella to which I just roll my eyes.

"And how did that go for you?" She asks, much to my shock. Why is she acting like this is normal?

"Yeah it was okay," he frowns. "She didn't try this hard though."

"Dan, you have to believe me, this is not couples therapy. Now bring me the jacket!" I offer with a light hiss.

"Women know what's best," he tells me.

"No they dont," I reply firmly. This guy is an idiot!

But sadly for me Dan complies, he too under her captive spell, and hands Bonasera my jacket and then leaves.

Stella turns to me with a wide grin. "Nice try Taylor," she says walking up to me.

"And if something happened to me? Would you just laugh and say, gee you should have been able to fend for yourself!" I snap harshly.

"No, of course not," she frowns at me. "Trust me I wouldn't want to ever see you hurt, especially if I was the cause."

"You know I'm now under the impression that you can make any man do or believe just about anything."

"And thats a bad thing?" She smiles.

"Couples Therapy?" I snap. "Bring me that damn key."

"You know you are a very slow learner," she smiles.

"Fine_.__ Please_ bring me the damn key," I try again and she just rolls her eyes.

"Don't you want to know where I went?"

"First I want to be free of this room and you!" I huff.

"Are you sure?" She counters.

"Yes!"

"So no more partners?" She asks me, almost with a hint of disappointment. I look at her with a frown but have no answer. "Oh okay, let me call," she starts.

"Stella, I was, don't worry about it," I frown in resignation. "What do you have?" Why am I giving in!

"It was about the case. A piece of evidence for Davis."

"Okay fine," I resign. "What was that all about? Where did you go?" I lightly demand as she walks up to me and sits down on the edge of the bed.

"The front desk said that Clayton Davis was here, paid and gave me his VISA slip," she holds it up for me to see. I fake like I'm going to take the slip to examine it when I reach for my jacket and grab it out of her hand.

"Hey!" She states as she tries to grab the jacket out of my grasp. But I offer a firm yank and I end up pulling her over the bed onto the opposite side of me. My wrist slightly twists and I wince in pain which finally makes her take notice. She snatches my jacket and then fishes around for the key.

"Sorry, I didn't want you to get hurt," she tells me softly as her hand lingers on my trapped wrist.

"Just fell oddly," I reply. Why am I justifying her actions? Oh this woman frustrates me. She locks eyes with me once more and once again I feel held captive by her. Of course I wish she'd do more but I can't allow myself to be distracted by her as this is not the time or the place. When is this case over?

XXXXXXXX

I hold the key in my fingers, my hand lingering on his and look into his blue eyes; which are searching mine for a reason for my playful mood and why I won't take things further. I have the power; he's trapped and I have the key. And I'm tempted; oh I'd be lying if I were to deny any feelings that were starting to grow. But they can't I tell myself. This is harmless flirting and nothing more. So why dont you flirt like this with Doug. Who? Okay back to the case.

"You like having fun at my expense?" He asks as I undo the cuff and let him rub some feeling back into his wrist.

"Yes," I smile.

"Why?"

"Because you want me to," I answer and he looks at me in shock. "Please Mac, you try very hard to close yourself off and try to pretend you're mad, but I know you're having just as much fun as I am."

"What? I am not."

"Yes you, having fun at a crime scene," I offer.

"Work and play should be separate," he tells me firmly as he pushes himself up to standing position. To which I lightly laugh. He looks at me in shock. "What did I say?"

"Didn't think you ever used the word '_play_'," I smile.

"Oh trust me there are a few things about me that might surprise even you," he tells me with a smile he's trying to hide. Nice try Taylor, I smile inside. You can't hide yourself from me.

"I'll be waiting for those," I tell him as I hand him the VISA slip. "Now get back to work."

He looks at me in amusement but takes the slip and lightly shakes his head.

XXXXXXXX

I really don't want to like this woman any more than I have to but by each passing second she is forcing her way into my heart and my head. And not just her playful side; which I'm almost embarrassed to admit, is making her me want her in an unprofessional manner and at a crime scene no less! I quickly stuff my handcuffs into my pocket and try to get my brain to focus on the piece of paper in my hand. I hurry back to the desk and stuff my gun back into its holster and turn to her with a frown.

"That'll teach you to undress in front of me," she teases me. Oh why does she like to torment me? I look up at her in shock and she smiles.

"Yeah I guess Mr. Universe has that role covered," I offer and her smile quickly fades. There, now both our minds should be back at work! The old boyfriend trump card means I win every time. So then why am I not happy about that? Because it was the boyfriend card! Oh well, she's better off with him. Get a grip Mac, you know you want to be back where you were, handcuffed to that bed with her beside you. I see her frown and know I can finally pull myself back out of my silent fantasy. Damn this woman!

XXXXXXXX

"Okay so we know that Clayton Davis got this room and paid for it. He checked in but we can't confirm if he stayed in it," I hear Mac explain. I guess the comment about Doug instantly deflated my sails and my mood dropped. But as long as Doug is around, Mac will always have that over me. Why do I care? Because as much as I tell myself I dont want to like this man, I'm starting to feel an attraction growing! And it's only the first day? Stella, there is no hope for you. And not just having him at my mercy; although that was fun! Oh I need to get away from here. But how? I have to work with him. And now he'll be plotting his revenge. How on earth am I supposed to focus on work? Maybe he's right, maybe partners isn't such a good idea after all!

My brain tells my face to try to offer at least a small smile after the Doug comment but for some reason all I offer him is a frown. Oh I'm going to kill him. Who Doug? Yes. Taylor? Yes!

"Stella?" He asks softly.

"Right, I agree," is all I can manage. Okay you're a professional and that was sad. Get your head back in the game and forget Mac Taylor!

XXXXXXXX

"Okay so we are told by a student that Clayton Davis was supposed to come to the party but chooses to go to a hotel instead. We are at the hotel and he didn't stay here."

"So where did he actually go?" Stella asks. I can tell she's all business now and maybe that's a good thing. Yeah for me! I can finally concentrate. I'll have to thank Doug later; yeah after I kick his ass! Oh grow up.

"We need to know if he was in that university room with the others," I mention to her as I grab my phone. "Monroe, pull yourself away from Messer and help me with something," I start, looking at Bonasera with a slight frown. "Have all the bodies been moved? Great, okay so I need you and Messer to start looking for prints. We are particularly after Clayton Davis. We need to know if he was in that room at all. Right, call me back."

"You might lose your CSI before this is over Taylor," she goads me. Her mood has once again returned and I for some reason am relieved. I hate to see her silent and upset. Why is that?

"If anyone is going to defect to our side, its Messer," I shoot back as we head out of the room.

"Yeah right, my lab is bigger and newer than yours," she smiles at me.

"Lindsay's a woman, poor guy doesn't have a chance," I tell her. "Trust me; she has the upper hand on him, don't you all?" I counter to which of course she has no comeback, she knows I'm right. We reach the open area again and head for the annoying concierge. Thankfully there is on room remark and I can finally get back to why we're really here work!

"Who would be able to tell us what, if anything, Clayton Davis did while he was here, if he was here?"

"I'll get Lou, he worked the shift last night and is on right now. Be right back."

I watch him leave and then turn to Bonasera who is now looking at a text on her black berry. I can't help but notice that it's a personal text.

"Boyfriend beckons?" I ask her, making her quickly put her phone away. Why do I sound jealous? After the handcuff incident dont I have reason? No! Well maybe a little.

XXXXXXXX

"No, just a friend," I tell him with a bit of nervousness. Why do I have to defend myself now? Um hello you handcuffed him to the bed earlier. So it was nothing. Are you sure? No.

Yesterday I would have had no problem talking about Doug in front of his face, what has changed? He doesn't care for me, so why am I so worried about his feelings with regards to Doug? He saw us together last night! He gets the picture right? But why don't _I_ like the picture any more? Oh Stella, snap out of it!

"_A friend_," I hear him say as we stand once again in silence as we wait for Lou. Lou walks up to us and I can't help but smile as he ignores Mac and stares right at me.

XXXXXXXX

Of course he's going to stare at her, I do, I moan inside. But in any event I know that whatever I say will be lost so concede defeat and let her take the lead. I listen as she starts into her questioning and can't help but be impressed. She's keeping him on topic and still has him eating out of her hand. But she doesn't take no for answer and I'm once again fascinated by watching this woman in action. Oh I'm fascinated by everything about her. Especially when she traps you? Especially then.

Once she's done we head back outside to the truck. "Okay so we know that Clayton Davis, a friend of two high profile University members, comes to New York to visit friends. Pays for a room for a week, checks in, but never stays. Says he's going to the university to party, never shows up. Where does he go?"

"We need to know if he visited those guys at all and where he really stayed," she tells me. "If we can put him in the room we can start to develop a timeline. He's our only lead right now. And we need to know what if anything those boys or their families had on him or his family enough to make him do that much carnal damage."

"Yeah but where is he?" I offer, not really expecting an answer. We reach the campus and I notice Paula waiting for us and a lot less cars.

"I am going to go back and check with the team and look in the room you first saw the man," she tells me as we exit the truck.

"Right, I'll be right there," I offer as I head over to Paula. I watch Bonasera enter the back door of the building and then look at Paula who is looking at me with an amused expression.

"How was your first call? You are still alive?" Paula questions.

"Funny," I reply dryly. "Monkey show over?"

"For now," she replies.

"You guys find Davis yet?"

"Flack is still checking on a few other leads. But that boy's sharp, he'll find Davis for you. You okay? You seem more nervous than usual?"

"A few tumbles today and this case, plus Bonasera is driving me nuts," I confess. "I don't like having a partner Paula. What can I do to make us go our separate ways?"

"Mac, give it a rest. It's not my call. Besides maybe it's about time you learned to play nice with the other children."

I look at her and frown. "I can't concentrate with her around."

"Why?"

"Just not used to it," I huff.

"Has she put you on your ass yet?" Paula goads. I offer only a cryptic smile but she knows I am not offering her the whole truth. "Mac? Is it possible?"

"She's a professional colleague but too headstrong for my liking," I try but I know that Paula doesnt buy it. Am I really that transparent? "How are you? You got the call at four this morning?"

"The girls were at Marie's for the night and Ed comes home tonight," she informs me. "When I got the call I knew I couldnt be late. Flack is a good man Mac, I think you'll get along well with him. With Ed coming home tonight I'll be a little MIA until the day after tomorrow."

I lean in and kiss her on the cheek, unaware that my very actions are now being photographed. "Take care of him," I whisper. "And watch your back. Something is wrong here, I can feel something is off," I tell her as I pull back. "Just be careful."

XXXXXXXX

I let my eyes watch Taylor and Watford a little longer. If I didn't know that she was happily married and how close they are, I might have been inclined to feel a little jealous. What? Me? Over him? Not possible. Is it? Well maybe over the hooker. Stella! Stop it. Right, back to the case. But I just can't erase the look on his face in the hotel room. Yeah like that will ever happen again.

XXXXXXXX

"Don't you think you should take that advice?" Paula smiles as she turns to leave. "And give Bonasera a break will you. I've seen the way she looks at you."

"Yeah like I'm a royal pain in the ass," I snide.

"Well we already know that," Paula smiles as she takes her leave.

Bonasera looks at me? How? Am I seriously that blind? Must be! I mean I'd like to think it was more than just a friends or colleagues but inside I just dont buy it. She's beautiful and amazing and dating a jock. I'm just, well, me; a science guy. Not exactly Mr. Exciting. But she makes me think I can be. Oh this woman is going to be the death of me! Shesh it's only been one day and I dont believe in anything at first sight. What about the day you rescued her purse? You knew that instant you were smitten. Oh shut up, I tell myself!

I watch Paula leave and then quickly head back inside to find Bonasera and check on my team. As I suspect Lindsay and Danny are getting along; a little too well for my liking, but I am also pleased that they are doing actual work and things are getting done. Maybe I misjudged Messer?

"What do you have?" I ask as I approach them. "Anything on Clinton Davis?"

"We have a few unknowns," Lindsay tells me. "But nothing for Davis so far. Both Adam and Ralph rushes whatever we send but in this room and all those wild parties, it could take a while. And of course even if we do get them it might not prove he was here yesterday, especially if he has been here before. What's it like working with her?" She asks me in a low tone.

"Not as bad as I thought," I answer in truth not looking up. I see Bonasera walk into the room and offer a slight smile, but as Lindsay looks at me I quickly frown. "We'll keep looking," she mentions as Bonasera comes and stands beside me. Sadly for me I once again think that Lindsay saw something more and I'm at a loss to try to comprehend how to stop the female brain from trapping us poor saps!

"I'm going to start in the other room," she says going for her kit.

"Right, I'll meet you there," I reply as I call John Berg. "John, that hair from this morning? Any match to Clinton Davis?"

"No sir," he answers. "It's an unknown. No current system match. Sorry. Did you want me to go back to unknowns in the system?"

"No, I'm sure it was just an anomaly," I reply. "We need to focus on this case at hand. However, Stella is going to be sending over another sample from the hotel. I want you to try to match it to Davis or anyone else related to this case and call me back."

I finish my call and walk into the room where Bonasera is already at work. "You didn't have to tell me where you were going, I would have figured it out," I tell her. "I dont want you to feel like you have to check in with me for everything."

"Excellent," she smiles. "And I'll return the favor. You dont have to check in with me for everything."

I just frown and head to the revolving hidden door that she had ventured into earlier; not realizing she was following. "How did" I call out and then turn around only to bump into her. "Sorry," I offer as I quickly pull back. I am very aware that the nearness of her is starting to make me warm and I just wish for once my body would do what my brain tells it. But when it comes to her it hasn't so far so I dont expect much of my brain any longer.

"Shall we see where that goes?" She asks.

"Thought you'd never ask," I smile.

"I could use another adventure," she tells me.

"I think your whole life is an adventure," I mention casually as I pull out my flashlight and lead the way into the small dark hallway.

"You were in the marines," she tells me. "That doesn't sound that boring."

"How did you know I was in the marines?" I ask in surprise. Was she checking? No, it's common knowledge Mac! Oh right. But part of me is sort of hoping she was.

"Oh you'd be surprised at the things I know about you," she winks.

Damn this woman! I am trying to just make small talk, trying to be friendly and give her a break as Paula told me to. But she's pushing my boundaries and I'm starting to think that in this partnership I don't stand a chance. Did I ever? No!

"Probably pretty boring," I offer, hoping to steer her away from the topic of my life.

"Not from what I've seen so far," she throws back at me and I can only smile. As I thought, this woman can make me feel like I can do anything.

We reach a small landing and then stop and I peer down. "Long drop," I frown. "But the trail ends here. So if our guy was here, he'd have to enter where we did. Did he just lay in wait for them? I dont get why he'd hang around after he killed them?"

I feel Bonasera step around me to examine the other end of the landing, when I hear her offer a small cry as the floor beneath her starts to give way. I quickly reach out, grab her arm and yank her back to me, my arms wrapping around her; holding her tightly against me. My heart is racing as she stands inches from my body. Why does this feel so right, I inwardly moan? Why does holding her just feel so natural?

XXXXXXXX

I feel his arms holding me and look up with a smile; his arms are strong. Damn this man! Why is he forcing his way into my good books? And the worst part is he's not even trying. "Don't let go," I tell him, as my legs are still a little shaky. Why when I say don't let go do I mean like forever? Oh Stella, it's just the adrenaline talking.

"Wasn't planning on it," he whispers to me as pulls me back a few feet, away from harm. "Are you okay?" He asks. Is that professional concern or genuine worry in his voice?

"Better now, thank you," I manage. I'm sure he can hear my heart but thankfully he can't see how flush my face is. It's a good thing I can use the close call as my excuse but in reality it was the way he held onto me that has my heart racing.

XXXXXXXX

"I won't tell you to go back while I look at this as I know you won't listen to me anyways," I frown in the dimly lit area. "But just hang back a bit." I am surprised when she actually listens to me as I bend down and examine the floorboards she was just on. "There is a cut mark heresomeone wanted to make sure that whoever went looking in this area didn't come back in one piece."

"Good thing then it was me standing there and not you," she tells me.

"But my head is harder, remember?" I shoot back, making her smile.

Stella bends down beside me and I'm once again distracted from my original mission. I offer a heavy sigh and I feel her stiffen beside me. "I'm not mad at you, just such a waste for these four young men."

"Ever work a case this costly?" She asks me. Why does she actually sound interested.

"A few," I tell her. "Mostly in DC. Which I'm glad I left," I answer as I look around the cut marks for finger prints and other traces of DNA that might tell us who we are after. "Someone wiped this clean."

"Just like the hotel," she mentions. "If it's Davis, then his guilt is starting to build by the minute."

"We need to find this guy."

"What was DC like?" She asks me.

"Not that different from here, but more political. I'm glad I left. I'll tell you sometime if you're interested," I offer. Mac! Why did you do that? Like she'd ever take me up on that.

"I'd like that," she tells me and I smile. Did she just agree? She's just being nice!

"You? Ever have a case like this?" I ask her.

"Three girls," she huffs. "They were orphans and a street bum murdered them. It was a real tough one for me," she tells me. I hear more than just strain in her voice and wonder what she's hiding. Oh Mac, stop thinking everyone has a secret agenda. Well don't they?

"Sorry," I offer in a mild tone.

"Oh it's nothing," she replies quickly. "But if you're interested I'll tell you sometime."

"I'd like that," I tell her with a slight smile.

"Careful what you wish for," she smiles at me.

"So if Davis was our killer and was in here, there is no trace of him," I sigh as I push myself up. I turn for my kit and dont realize she's that close and once again bump into her. "Sorry," I offer with a frown that I hope she can't see.

"I have two left feet today," she tells me as we once again stand inches apart.

I want to make a comeback but figure that since she's had a close call I'll let it slide.

"No comeback?" She calls me on it.

Damn! Can she read minds? "Thought about it," I tell her as we head out of the secret passageway.

"And?"

"And I thought I'd give you a break," I tell her to which she just smiles. My phone rings and I look at the name and turn my back to her. "Paula, what did you find?"

"Not much I'm afraid. The Bryce boys along with their friends have already been taken to the labs and I talked to their parents. Nothing in the way of a threat or blackmail or even a nasty email. Still looking for Davis."

"So we have nothing?" I ask in exasperation.

"So far," she tells me. "How's Bonasera?"

"Driving me crazy by the second," I huff. "Right. Take care of Ed, bye."

"I'm driving you crazy?" She asks me as I turn around to face her.

"Do you listen to all my calls?" I ask in small annoyance.

"For the most part," she smiles.

"That's how you knew where I was the night of the party, right?" I ask gruffly. "That I was unarmed?"

"It's not my fault you talk loud," she throws back at me.

"So in other words privacy means nothing to you?" I look at her squarely. Mac, what are you doing? Getting annoyed!

"Mine does," she answers firmly to which I just grit my teeth.

"As of right now, no more listening to my calls," I tell her in a firm voice.

"You, are giving me an order?" She arches a brow.

"No, you dont listen to orders. It's a,"

"Suggestion?" She goads.

"And why won't you let me finish a damn sentence?" I counter. Why does this woman like to push my buttons? Why do I let her?

"I know what you're going to say," she smiles at me. "You'd like to think youre a mystery but you're not."

My phone rings again and I know I need to talk to Paula once more. I look at her in suspect and then for some reason my brain tells me to do something stupid.

"I have to take this," I tell her.

"Sure," she answers.

"And to make sure I have no eavesdroppers," I tell her as I fake to turn around. But before she can react I whip out my handcuffs and quickly capture one of her wrists and fasten it to the shelf ledge to her left.

"Mac!" She hisses in anger.

"Told you, this call is private and I told you I'd get even. Course never thought it would be this soon but I'll take what I can get," I smile; thinking for once that I have the upper hand. "And since those are mine, guess what I have?"

"I'll get you Taylor!" She growls at me as I walk a few feet.

"Mac?"

"Paula," I smile.

"Why do you sound happy for once? And why is Bonasera cursing your name?"

"She's mad at me, what else is new," I reply as I take a walk a few feet and round the corner. This way I can take the call in private and not worry about Bonasera throwing a line back in my face.

"The Chief wants an update Mac. What do I tell him?"

"So far, we only have the ID's confirmed. Paula, our team just got started on this. We came across a guy hanging around here today but it could have just been an odd coincidence. Plus there was a guy at the hotel that Stella and I went to check out a room who sort of pushed us down the laundry shoot."

"Why didn't you tell me about your attacker?"

"Paula, it could be nothing. Probably a college prank or something else stupid. Trust me I'm not going to worry about it," I sigh. Thankfully I didn't tell her about the phone call. "Tell the Chief that we'll update him in the morning. The press will have to hang tough until then."

"Mac,"

"I am not going to argue on this. I'll call you in the morning."

"Mac?"

"Yeah."

"Give her a break will you? You're not the easiest person to work with."

I hang up on Paula and turn to head back into the room and smile when I see Bonasera still trying to pull herself out of my trap. "And you told me not to pull," I tell her as I walk up to her with a small smile. "Can we finally call a truce now?"

"No, next time you will wake up in another country!" She snaps to which I just roll my eyes. "You're stubborn," she snaps at me.

"And you're not?" I counter.

"What if someone walked in?" She demands of me.

"Kinda like the guy in the hotel room walking in on me? You know a little couples therapy? Yeah like that wasn't embarrassing for me?"

"Fine, whatever, now undo this!" She frowns.

"Actually I'm very tempted to leave you like that until this case is over; because maybe then I'll be able to concentrate on getting some work done around here, without worrying what youre up to!"

"We are getting work done and trust me as soon as we start looking at all the photos of those boys carved up to shreds and start really digging into this case, this playfulness will be over!"

I offer only a frown. "Today is not going as I planned."

"And do you plan everything?" She wonders of me.

"Yes," I reply.

"Fine, what isn't working?" She asks in annoyance. "Oh I know, when you first saw me walk through the door this morning you probably thought the same thing I did. Great, my professional enemy and after all the silly pranks we pulled on each other, we'd end up bigger enemies, instead of having a few smiles, and growing -- a friendship of sorts. Well I'm sorry you don't like working with me and I'm sorry you aren't having as much fun working with me as I am with you."

I look at her with a frown. She thought the same thing of me this morning? Now I feel like a real heel. Of course I'm smiling and having fun; and I know there is something starting to grow. I hadn't counted on it after one day and it's a little unnerving and that's why I'm defensive. I notice the red marks on her wrist and gently touch her arm making her stop pulling.

"You are going to hurt yourself and you already hurt your other arm today," I tell her.

"Do you want another partner other than me?" She asks softly; hurt in her voice. I am a bit taken aback by her question but I guess I struck a nerve and so need to justify my stupid comments. Of course I dont want another partner and would be lost in many ways if she left now.

"No, of course not, that would be unfair," I huff. I'm not good at this and it shows. Can she tell I'm nervous? "Just you are a bit of a distraction and I'm not use to that. I didn't mean to be harsh."

"Well you are a distraction for me but I'm getting work done," she counters. "I am guessing you've never worked with a woman before?"

"None like you," I tell her and she smiles. "And why are you smiling? That wasn't meant to be a compliment. Can't you hear I'm frustrated?"

"Okay if I promise no more shenanigans will you believe me and undo this damn thing?"

I look at her oddly. Of course I dont want her playful attitude to stop and I'm more than flattered by her comments and actions but I know it's just this case and I can't afford to think anything else. Plus I don't believe she'd stop.

"Mac?" She asks me; quickly breaking my thoughts as I move in closer, ready to undo the cuff.

"I," I start.

"What are you waiting for?" She asks quickly. I am once again aware of her nearness to me and as I watch her mouth am once again very tempted to kiss those perfect lips. Thankfully I hear my name being called and I'm back to reality.

"I can't do this," I huff.

"What? Agree with my promise?"

"I," I try again.

"Mac," she starts.

"I'll be right back. Hold on a second,"

"Taylor! You can't leave me here," she lightly hisses; also not wanting to draw attention to herself. I head out of the room and close the door; hoping that no one will go in and find her like that. Oh there would be hell to pay if someone found out I did that to her.

I head for the officer who called my name and talk to him for a bit. My mind however, is now even more distracted by wondering if anyone is going to find her. What I fail to notice is that someone has already entered the room she's in. I finish my conversation and then head back to the room where I assume I left Stella trapped. But when I open the door and round the corner, she's gone.

"What the hell!" I state in anger as I see my set of handcuffs still hanging where I left them. Why is it that whenever I think I have the upper hand on this woman, she one up's me? And where did she go? And why now not only do I have to worry about a murderer and a stalker, my rapidly failing peace of mind, but a woman out for revenge? Mac! You are in big trouble!

* * *

**A/N:** So what do you think happened to Stella? Please review and let me know what you think. Please don't make me beg for some feedback, but it will help! And I like to write long chappies so hopefully my hard work will also get a note of appreciation! thanks


	9. Your Place or Mine?

**Title: Opposites Attract  
****Chapter 9 - Your Place or Mine?**

**A/N:** I like to update on a frequent basis so hopefully you'll review just as often to keep my enthusiam strong! And I write long chapters so I hope that everyone at least appreciates the hard work that's going into this story. Enjoy some more SMACKED fun and flirting!

* * *

"Taylor!" I growl as I gently pull on my trapped wrist. I hear someone approaching and my heart starts to race faster. How dare he leave me like this in here! With all these people around! Oh I'll get him for this! Lindsay rounds the corner and I offer a small sigh of relief. Thankfully its not Flack or Danny; that I'd never live down.

"Stella?" She asks quickly with a deep frown. "What on earth? How did this happen?" She rushes up to me in concern.

"Mac did this," I growl at her.

"What? Why?"

"Because he's a control freak, please I need your help," I beg in desperation. "You have to let me go."

"Mac will kill me," she half whispers.

"I'll do that for him if you don't help me," I utter weakly.

"I'll help you on one condition," she starts.

"What?" I ask in shock. "Are you serious?"

"Yes," Lindsay smiles.

"Fine, what?"

"Put in a good word about me with Danny," she smiles.

"Trust me you're doing that all on your own," I smile at the younger woman before me. "But if you help me, I'll make sure you two work together for the rest of this case." It was a deal with the devil but to get back at Taylor I'd take that risk. Besides it was a woman thing; Taylor could not trump that. "But if I do that, you better promise this stays between us!"

"Deal. Where is the key?"

"I have a universal handcuff key in my kit right there, hurry," I tell her as I hear Mac finishing his call. I had worked a case where I found myself in this very situation and then happened upon this very invaluable tool by a rather indiscretionary individual. That's why I never leave home without it.

She rushes back to me and I quickly undo the cuff and race after her out the door. We both lean against the wall and offer each other a smile and a small high five.

"You know it's nice to have another woman CSI around," Lindsay tells me warmly.

"Likewise," I reply with a smile. She hurries off and I quickly put the key into my pocket. From now on that little thing is going to be on a chain around my neck. Damn this man!

Boy I wish I could see the look on his face when he rounds the corner and only the handcuff is waiting for him. I hurry for the nearest officer I can find. Anything to give me an excuse to be busy; but my heart is racing. How can I get him back? I am going to ship him off to Brazil! Oh Stella, why do you like to flirt with him like this? This is not flirting, it's revenge, I tell myself! Same thing.

I love how he thinks he can get one over me. But as I offer a heavy sigh I'm sure I'll be in for some sweet revenge. I'll just have to watch my back. Oh Stella, why are you actually enjoying the anticipation of his comeback? Because I need to get a life!

XXXXXXXX

My nervous tension starts to build as I go in search of Stella. I reach my cuffs and curse as I start to undo them. I hear her voice and hurry out the door to see her standing and talking to one of the officers. She looks at me and smiles before turning and heading my way.

"Oh, looking for me?" She smiles sweetly.

"How the hell," I start in anger to which she just grabs my arm and drags me into the room we came out of.

"Why are you cursing at me?" She demands. I look at her face which appears angry. Is she seriously mad? Or is this another game? AH! I can't win.

"I'm, no, I'm not," I offer in exasperation as I yank my arm free. "Why on earth are you mad at me? You got out! I'm mad at you!"

"You did it in the first place!" She snaps back; a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Fine, how did you get out?" I resign.

"You think you're the only one you can get out of a tight spot?" She counters as she finally offers me a smile.

Mac, she's got you again. She won't let me know her secret and so begging is out of the question. I don't beg for anything! So with a loud sigh I turn my back and start back for my kit.

"Not going to ask me how I got out?" She wonders.

"Would you tell me if I asked?" I counter.

"No," she replies and I just throw up my hands.

"Can I ask you something?" I ask, only to once again turn too fast and bump right into her. Once again we are standing face to face and my highly education brain is failing to send words to my mouth.

"Anything," she lightly whispers.

"If I paid you a lot of money would you ever let me get and actually keep the upper hand?"

"I might be able to be bribed," she offers.

Mac, stupid she did it again to you! Left you wanting more. And you do want more right? No! Yes you do.

"I'll find you another partner," I tell her in haste.

"You really don't like me do you?" She frowns. "Am I really that terrible to work with?"

I look at her face and feel mine starting to soften. "No, you're not. It's just been a long day and I didn't expect us to,"

"Get along so well?" She finishes my sentence once again with a smile.

But instead of being upset I offer a slight smile in return. "Frankly yes."

"Happy to disappoint," she tells me.

"Fine, I won't get you kicked off this case," I tell her lightly and thankfully she can tell I'm not being too serious.

"What is it about me that you dont like then?"

Oh Mac, loaded question. I like everything about her, but I can't tell her that. "I don't like you getting the upper hand on me all the time!" I state firmly. But she'll always have the upper hand my overworked brain reminds me. She's a woman! You are no match in that department. "So what can I bribe you with?" I ask quickly but firmly.

"Hmm you sure you want to put yourself out there like that?" She challenges.

"I, uh okay, I guess not," I frown. "You know bad idea. Never mind."

"Yeah nice try Taylor. I'm not letting you back out of this one so easily," she smiles. "I'll let you know," she says turning to leave as Flack walks into the room.

"You two agree on anything yet?" Flack asks us.

"Yes that I drive him crazy," Stella smiles to which I just frown.

"Well we have the Dean ready to talk to you guys."

"Thanks," I frown as I take the small note from Flack and head for the door. I glance back at Stella who is talking to Flack and I just leave the room. I have given up trying to figure out this woman. That in itself is a full time job and I already have a full time job! But it is driving me crazy how she got out of those cuffs. Damn it Mac! That's what she wants.

I head outside and then just look at the building and start to study the area while I wait. I need to keep my mind on anything other than her. Are you sure? Yes!

XXXXXXXX

"So are you seriously getting along or was that a rouse?" Flack asks me.

"Oh it's not as bad as I thought it would be," I reply. Can he hear my heart racing? Can he tell there's more to my answer? He's a guy, of course he can't!

"Good to hear it," Flack smiles. "Paula tells me he's the best at what he does."

"So am I," I snap in return.

"Yeah Paula, also said you two will get along just fine," Flack tells me.

"What did you want?" I ask him; trying to once again deflect the conversation away from my personal life and my growing attraction to Mac Taylor.

I get what I need from Flack and then head for the outside. My mind is still laughing at the look on Taylor's face when he asked what he could do to find out my secret. Nothing. Like I'm going to tell him my secrets! He'd never tell me. Besides, I'm still working on what I can be bribed with. I push the door open and see him standing outside looking around. Obviously examining the surrounding area. Does his mind ever rest? I doubt it. And why does that fascinate me once again? Don't know, but all of him fascinates me. All of him? Yes!

But just as I am about to approach him, I see Doug heading our way. Damn it! Bad timing Stella, I curse inside. Oh why now. Why after the fun time I've had with Taylor and why when I think I'm making some small head way with him does Doug show up. But for some reason when Doug comes near, my heart doesn't beat as fast. What does that mean?

"Stella," Doug calls to me with a broad smile as he pushes past Mac and heads straight for me. I notice Taylor offer a frown but assume it's about the case rather than my personal life. At the same time, I was hoping he was a little jealous. Oh grief Stella, he is not!

"Hi Doug, are you on this case also?"

"Just here to help with the scene containment. Detective Watford said that this place needs to be sealed before night fall. How are you?"

"This case is tiring," I answer in truth with a small frown. I look over at Mac who looks back at me with an impatient glare. "I have to go."

"I am taking you to dinner tonight and won't take no for an answer."

"I might not finish in time," I tell him in truth.

"I'll wait," he smiles as I finally hear my name being called. "Stella?" Doug presses. "Just drop by the precinct after you're done. Please?" He begs, as he plants a small kiss on my cheek. "Or I'll find you."

"I'll see," I offer with a small smile. I watch him leave and then look at Mac. I owe him nothing right? Right? Why do I feel guilty?

"Sorry had to," I start.

"Oblige your boyfriend?" He asks in mild annoyance. Is he jealous? Not that lucky.

"And you can't take personal calls at work? You did at the hotel," I throw at him. He's about to say something more and I really want to make another comment but refrain. "He's just a friend. Just asking about this case," I frown.

"Sure," he answers, not looking at me. Is he angry? Do I care if he's angry? Yes! Rats! What is wrong with me?

"So who are we going to see?" I ask in haste, trying to shift attention back to the case.

"Dean Casey Winters," he tells me as we near the building.

XXXXXXXX

I am really trying to focus on what I am going to say to Dean Winters, but my mind is now occupied with the Neanderthal boyfriend that always seems to just show up after I think we've made a connection. And when I saw him kiss her I felt my fists tighten. She doesn't owe me anything and he was in her life long before I came, I assume, and he'll be there long after I am gone. Just let it go Mac, I sigh inwardly. Just let it go. I want to, really, but for some reason just can't. Oh you like her, just admit it already. I like her. Damn it, its only the first day. But that kiss will keep me at bay, in second place, where I belong.

We head inside and head up to the Dean's office.

"She's expecting you Detective Taylor," the secretary tells me.

"_She_?" I ask in surprise.

XXXXXXXX

She? I wonder the same time as Mac. I watch a very well polished woman come out of her office and walk up to us with a smile; her eyes mostly trained on Mac. He has that effect on women, I sigh. It's his commanding presence. Am I bothered by her attention? No that would mean I am jealous! And I'm not. Are you sure? Yes I have Doug. Right. I. Have. Doug. So? So why am I bothered by this woman. Because you like him, my mind reminds me. What?

"Dean Winters?" He asks.

"Please call me Casey," she smiles warmly at him. Of course she's going to stare, I do, he's a handsome man. Who wouldn't stare? Stella! Concentrate on the case.

"Ms. Winters," I hear him try, much to her dismay.

"I like a man that doesn't do what a woman tells him," she winks. Then you'll love him, I sigh inwardly. He never listens! I only offer a sweet smile as we follow her into her office.

"What can you tell us about last night's party?" I ask.

"It's very unfortunate," she replies; looking only at Mac. Oh brother, I just roll my eyes. I asked the question! He's not even talking.

"Where were you last night?" He asks her directly. She takes a few steps closer to him and I once again see him start to fuss. So he didn't do that when he was with his date at the party the other night so I know it's not women in general. Is it me? Can't be. I have been closer to him; much further into his personal space and he didn't try to escape me. What does that mean? It means he likes you. Does he? Really? Why am I smiling? He doesn't even know this woman and already she's coming on to him. Does it bother me? No. Well maybe a little.

"I was in bed. Do you want to come over and inspect it?" She asks in a low tone. I see him take a step back and offer a look of annoyance.

"Actually not interested," he tells her in a firm tone. "I am interested in knowing why a party of four young men turned into my crime scene and you are not in the least bit concerned?" He demands.

"Well of course I'm sad but," she tries, moving closer to him once again.

"I would ask you to come and make a statement but by the smell of your breath and the way you are acting I'll save you the trip. What are you high from?"

What! How did he see that one? Oh this man just fascinates me!

"Detective Taylor I resent that accusation," she lightly stammers.

"And I resent being lied to!" He snaps in anger. "Now where the hell were you?"

She looks at him and crosses her arms. But after a few minutes she finally caves. "Club 39," she resigns.

"And were you there alone?" I ask.

"No," she glares at me in anger.

"Who were you there with?" I try again, my own annoyance for this woman deepening.

"Blair Conner," she huffs. "We were there all night until early this morning."

"Which is why the drugs still smell fresh and your behavior is less than professional," Mac states.

"Want to spank me Detective for being a bad girl?" She counters to which my jaw just hits the floor. Not really, but inside I'm floored. The pull this man has over women is astounding. But this woman is high right?

Mac looks at me to which I throw him an amused look. But his eyes are begging me for help and I just can't leave him at the mercy of this woman. He should be at my mercy! Stella! Snap out of it.

"Ms. Winters," I start in a firm tone. "You'll need to come with us and give at least some kind of statement," I say as I move in.

"She's no fun. Next time come back alone," Ms. Winters winks at Mac. I gently take her arm and lead her from her office; obviously we'll not be getting anything useful from her right now. I hand her off to another officer and then turn back to Mac with a smile.

"Don't start," he growls.

"As I said, a real way with people," I toss at him. "At least with women."

"You enjoyed that didn't you?" He sighs.

"Oh like you don't know," I reply as we head back out of the Dean's building.

XXXXXXXX

I feel Stella beside me but as we head back outside I just can't offer a look. Why is it, that two women have come on to me with her right there to witness it. This never happens to me and now, today of all days! And why am I bothered by what she'll think?

"Yeah well the little scene earlier with Mr. Universe was almost as charming," I tell her. Why did that sound jealous? I'm not! "Can we get back to the case now?" I ask.

"Are you sure you dont want to check out her place? Maybe you can oblige her?" She lightly laughs at me.

"You really enjoy seeing me in a tight spot don't you?" I throw at her.

"Very much," she gives me.

"And why is that?" I ask in anger. "Think that when I can't do something and I fail you can say I told you so!" I finally snap.

She takes my arm and forces me to stop and look at her. "Do you want to see me fail like that so you can say I told you so?" She asks me in sincerity.

"What? No, not professionally."

"Only personally?" She counters.

Damn it Mac! You did it to yourself again.

"No, that's not what I meant. Damn your circular logic! You know I can't beat that," I sigh heavily. "I don't ever want to see anyone fail if they have worked their best and are honest in all they do."

"So honesty is a big quality for you?" She asks me in a lighter tone.

"Very important," I tell her in truth as I pull myself away and then continue back to our scene.

"And you're always honest?" She asks me, my back still to her.

"Are you?" I counter and she stops. "See two can play your game. I'm just not as fast as you yet."

"You'll get there," she winks at me.

"All I need is practice right?" I frown.

"What kind of practice?" She teases me.

I look at her and say nothing. "Whatever I say you are going to twist around on me right?"

"Do you always take yourself so seriously?" She lightly asks as we near our primary crime scene.

"When its work related, yes," I offer in truth. "And work is the first priority in my life. Hence why I'm so serious."

"Well I guess we have at least one thing in common," she tells me.

"You, serious?"

"Mac, you haven't gotten to know me that well. This is day one, and the hotel thing was just asking for some fun time, but trust me, wait until later today or tomorrow, then you'll be sorry."

I look at her in surprise. Why is it this woman is making me want to know her more and more? I see her with her boyfriend and tell myself that I dont want to pay her any heed. Why is it she's forcing me to take notice! And why do I keep pursing whatever she says?

"Two," I tell her as we reach the main door.

"Two what?"

"We have two things in common."

"What's the second?" She inquires.

"We both hate to be caught by the other," I send her way. And for once she has no reply. I finally did it! I zinged her and there was no comeback. But why did she look upset when I just said I didn't want to be caught by her? I dont mind really. Oh now I'm sorry I said that. But I once again spoke too soon.

"Well that's one thing you have in common with yourself Taylor," she throws at me. "You still haven't caught me yet! The phone call earlier technically doesn't count."

"Is that a dare?" I wonder.

"Maybe."

AH! This woman infuriates me even more. Was that a dare? A dare for her to be caught? By me? No, stupid, she's just playing you. Ah I have one.

"That job is already taken by Mr. Universe," I shoot back at her. "Guess he beat me to it! Back to one."

XXXXXXXX

AH! Mac just zinged me. I have no come back. I can't really run down Doug but at the same time is he upset that he's not the one? He sounds disappointed? No, he's just really good at faking his emotions.

I offer only a sigh and then a frown. "I'll check in on my team and see what's left."

"Sure," he tells me. Why has he gone quiet all of a sudden? He can't be upset over Doug. Can he? No, he's too practical. He's also a guy, my brain reminds me. He could be jealous! Oh if only that were true. Wait! What did I say? Stella, shake your head again, it needs readjustment!

"Meet you back here when we're done?"

"Sounds like a plan," he replies with his back to me, his mood sour.

Yep, he's jealous! And why the heck am I smiling?

XXXXXXXX

I walk over to Lindsay who is still finishing a few things up but know I need to be in the lab now to start to work on the evidence. I need to be away from this place and away from her for a while and give my brain a rest. I give a few simple instructions to my team and then go in search of Bonasera once again. I need to get back to my own lab.

"I'm going back to the lab to," I start.

"Your place or mine?" She smiles.

"Mine," I reply with a frown.

"Mine is closer," she reminds me.

"That's enemy territory, I might step on a landmine or something that you've planted for me," I offer.

"The only thing I have waiting for you is a trap door to the dungeon. Which is where you belong," she smiles. Is she flirting with me again? Think so. Man I need to read a book on women or something! Since I know whatever I tell her she'll twist on me I take the easy way out.

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow?" I try again. Mac, don't fall for it. Leave now!

"Mac, seriously, I don't mind, in fact I have a spare office you can use," she tells me. I look into her eyes and finally see the truth. "Trust me, besides the bodies, your team will be at my lab."

"Okay," I resign as I turn to leave. My heart is racing at the thought that I'll now be in her space, watching her command her team in action. That in itself has me in anticipation. I follow her out the back and soon we are on the road and heading for her lab. I am told it's quite the place to see so I am actually looking forward to seeing an office with glass walls. To me it seems a tad unnerving that everyone could see what you're doing all the time, but I am going to reserve judgment until I actually see it for myself. I pull into a stall beside hers and then head around to the back and collect my evidence bin and follow after her. She's casually chatting about what to expect and for some reason I feel my nervous tension starting to lessen. Oh that's odd. But as the doors finally open and I'm in the busy hallway my nervous tension is once again on high alert.

The elevator doors open and I stare in fascination at the area before me. "Glass walls," I mention in a low tone.

"Nothing is private here Mac," she tells me.

"Too bad," I offer. But when I see her look at me quickly I know I've touched a nerve. "I meant that, well it was, okay so where is that spare office?" I ask with a slight frown and she just laughs.

"Right beside mine," she answers.

I walk past her office and stare inside in wonder. "Nice," I tell her.

"So make yourself at home," she instructs.

"Don't worry I won't be here _that long_," I tell her quickly. "Something I don't overstay is my welcome in enemy territory."

She looks at me with a wondering stare before turning away and heading for her own office. Did I offend her? No, couldn't have. It was just something to say. Let it go, I instruct myself. I need to listen to myself more.

I drop my coat and suit jacket on the desk and then take my bin and head into the lab. With my team still in the field I notice strange eyes starting to stare at me I find myself feeling lost and alone. It's odd because the room looks similar to ours and the equipment is the same; but the faces are not welcoming and no one seems friendly. This is very unnerving. Why did I agree to this? Do they know I'm the enemy? Am I still? Yes! Well at least one person welcomes me.

"Mac Taylor? Adam Ross. If you need anything I'm your man," the young man offers his hand with a broad smile.

"Thanks," I reply slowly as I head for a workstation that looks empty. A few minutes later I have my items spread before me and start to work. Thankfully Stella arrives and my tension is once again at ease. Amazing how just after a few hours of working with her, do I find myself at ease. When I first saw her this morning I told myself I would hate this and it would make this case harder. And while our tension hasn't lessened my work hasn't suffered from having her with me. If anything it's made me want to take my game up a level. To impress her? No. Are you sure? No.

"You're still alive?" She asks with a smile.

"For now," I answer with a slight frown. "But I am very hesitant to drink the coffee around here."

"Would it make you feel better if I got you a cup?"

"No. I'd probably wake up on the other side of town in a strange hotel with a note that says: _careful what you ask for_," I tell her in a light tone. Is that flirting? No, it's just, okay it's flirting. Can't help myself! Mac! I know. Stop already.

"Oh I'll have to remember that," she winks.

"Right," is all I can offer as I turn back to the items before me.

And before long Stella and I are working together; talking about the case; and starting to piece together this very interesting puzzle. She would start to explain something and I would just watch in amazement as something I merely put aside as useless she would find its use and then explain it to me. But her brain also has me intrigued. Haven't yet met a woman this beautiful and this smart! I think I'm just hypnotized by the sound of her voice; could be those perfect lips that I would once again like to kiss. What? Mac, get your head back to the case!

XXXXXXXX

Working with Mac for past few hours has been much to my surprise, very enjoyable. I love watching his brief interactions with my staff and seeing how his mind works when I think I have hit a roadblock. He'd take a piece hold it in his hands and then show me what I was missing. And his attitude was one of sharing not one of triumph; my own attitude I also thankfully kept in check. But he would tell me something and I would once again be halted, captured by his voice and held in time until he was finished. Sometimes he'd throw me a zinger and I'd want to just wipe the proud smile off his face. A kiss would do that! Oh Stella, grow up and get back to the case.

I watch Taylor finally reach for the crime scene photos and look at them with a deep stare, his blue eyes locked onto something. He looks at one and offers a grimace and then quickly puts it down.

"Old memories?" I ask him in a soft tone as I come up and stand beside him. It's odd, even now, even in a tense work moment I can feel the effects his nearness has on me. I have stood in this very spot with other men before, even Doug; but none of them have fascinated me as much as this man.

"Ones I'd rather forget," he replies slowly as he picks up another picture. "None of these markings are in any kind of pattern," he states.

"Was it a case here or in DC?" I ask casually as I pick up one of the pictures and start to examine them.

"Both. A few cases where young men were knifed to death," he informs me with a sour tone.

"Did they ever get the guy?" I wonder, as I take another picture and examine it.

"Yeah."

"You don't sound convinced," I tell him.

He looks at me sideways and I offer a slight smile. "It's your tone," I tell him.

"It was too easy," he huffs as he looks back at the photo in his hands.

"Some cases are easy," I remind him.

"Not mine," he answers.

I look at him in wonder. I just can't figure this man out. And that's a good thing right? Yes Stella it is, I tell myself. But as I place the photo in my hands beside the one in Taylor's I notice something.

"Mac, look, we thought the cuts didn't make sense but that's because the bodies were moved from their original position when we found them."

"You're right," he states, looking at me with a slight smile. "Not bad for a girl."

"Oh you'd be surprised at what I'm capable of," I wink at him. Stella, stop flirting! Oh I just can't help myself.

"Actually no I don't think I'd be surprised," he smiles at me. "I think you're capable of just about anything. And I mean that in a good way."

I beam under his praise and then work to place the pictures in the correct order. After about half hour we finally have all the pictures in the order we think.

"That's why it seems odd that one body has a long cut and another had a short one," Taylor explains. "The killer lined up the bodies, and then used one knife to make the horizontal cuts and used the other knife to just stab."

"Obviously a crime of some kind of passion," I tell him. "These wounds are too many to be just a simple slice and dice."

"This guy took his time in moving them very carefully," he frowns. "He's dangerous, evil and very clever. And while I'd like to think that Clayton Davis could have done all this, I'm just not convinced a college student could or would want to to his friends. But I am not sure."

"So I guess we are in it for the long haul?" I ask.

"Well I don't think we'll wrap this up tomorrow," he answers me.

"Well Taylor, I guess you really are stuck with me for at least a few days more," I smile warmly at him.

"I don't know if I'll survive," he replies in a soft tone.

"You know what?" I ask as I lean in closely, my eyes locking with his once again. I just can't help myself.

"What?" He asks in anticipation.

"Not only will you survive it, but I think you might even enjoy it!" I tell him with a smile.

However, little do I know that right now, the man standing before me; the man I know I am attracted to; the man I think could fall for, is going to be taken away from me by a monster and face one of the most terrifying situations of his life, that will test both of us to the emotional limit.

* * *

**A/N:** So love it still? Hate it? Want me to continue? Stop? Feedback please and let me know. Thanks as always!


	10. Adventures of Science Guy & Sorority Gir

**Title: Opposites Attract  
****Chapter 10 - The Adventures of Science Guy & Sorority Girl**

**A/N:** okay so this story is going to build toward Mac's kidnapping but lot's of action, hurt, romance before that. Hope that's still okay.

* * *

"I somehow get the feeling that you are going to be my downfall," I answer her with a small smile.

"I guess that depends where you fall," she counters. Again, she's got the last word! But she did figure out the pictures and once again this amazing creature beside me has me completely captivated by her; wanting and waiting to see what she'll come up with next. Oh part of my demise, I think.

About an hour later; after staring at the grisly photos for so long and finally figuring out the body placement I need a break. I look at the time and frown. I glance over at Bonasera who is talking to another co-worker and I need something to pick me up. I'm still afraid to drink the coffee, so I slowly take my leave and start to venture around her lab. Most people look at me with a frown; she's obviously made me into some kind of enemy, probably from all the news casts before this case. Can't blame her; when this is all over, I'm sure I'll go back to being public enemy number one again. And why now is that very unsettling?

As I finally wander back, I notice Bonasera is now missing. Most of the staff has called it a night and it's just me and Adam left alone in the room. I look at the time and realize that her staff is just as hard working and dedicated as mine. I offer a smirk at the thought that I could very easily work with these people on a regular basis. Shake your head Mac, that's not going to happen! Ever? I couldn't help but think of the empty office I was using. Whose desk is that? Just a spare? Did she have a partner? Another person to co-run the lab? What happened to them? Is it still vacant? Mac! Right.

It's getting late and this day is finally starting to take its toll on me. But I am impressed by her seemingly boundless amount of energy; and if she's not quitting then neither am I. I could have sworn she had a date and so I know I must take my leave; I don't want her to feel obligated to me in any way. This is her life and her world; right now I'm merely a visitor on a mission. Yeah like she'd feel any differently after one day!

And while I think it would be interesting to get to know her a little better away from the setting of work, I know that won't be tonight. Like I would ever expect to come into her life and after just one day expect her to leave her boyfriend for me. Mac, give your head a shake. But then again I remind myself that although I'm not the kind of man that takes chances on loves or risks with women I just met, I feel compelled for some reason take a chance with her. I'll just find her and see if she needs help wrapping up and go from there.

I slowly head out of the working area in search of her. Ask her at least for a light snack, I tell myself. Okay, I will. I reach her office and she's on the phone; her back to me. I watch her lively expression as she talks to the person on the other end of the receiving line and smile. I would never admit this to a living soul; or even a dead one, but today was one of the best days I've had at work, or even outside of work, in a long time. Ever? Maybe ever. And I'm afraid that when she turns me down, as I suspect she will, that tomorrow I'll wake up and all this will have been a dream. A really hot dream with me at her mercy. Mac! Okay back to reality.

She finishes her call and I'm about to ask her something, when --

"Stella," I start just as I see Doug approaching. Damn it! Not that guy again.

"Yes?" She asks with an eager smile.

"Would you like t,"

"Stella!" Doug exclaims as he barges past me, offering only a grunt. Loser! I offer in my mind. Sadly I only nod a hello; trying to swallow my guilt.

"Hey babe, let's go," he greets her. Stella looks at Doug with a frown and then at me with anticipation. In truth I was here first, but he has claim, I have, well, nothing. What did I expect after one day? Nothing really.

"Mac, what did you want?" She asks, almost with an eager tone. I think I'm wanting it to be that, but know I'm not that lucky. She's just being her friendly self.

"Nothing, I guess," I reply in remorse as Doug just glares at me. Oh I'd so like to punch that guy right now. Calm Mac, I remind myself. You attack him and you'll just make her feel sorry for him. Can I get him to attack me? Then she'll feel sorry for me right? Oh grow up.

"Are you sure?" She presses.

"He said it was nothing," Doug huffs to which I scowl. "Let's go."

But I have no hold on her in any way. "See you tomorrow," is all I offer in a glum tone as I turn to leave.

XXXXXXXX

Damn it Doug! I curse inside. Taylor was going to ask me for dinner right? I look at Doug with an angry glare.

"What?" He asks quickly.

"Nothing," I sigh. I'll make it up to Taylor tomorrow. He'll say yes tomorrow right? Why do I care? I just do. I for some reason now want to get to know him better away from a work setting. After one day? Yes!

"So Stella, dinner?" Doug presses.

At this point in time I really dont want to have dinner with Doug. "I've had a hard day and I'm just going to go home. Sorry."

"You sure?"

"Yes I'm sure," I offer weakly. What if Taylor wasn't going to ask me? I'm just assuming he was because I want that. I do? Yes! Oh I need sleep. And a drink to drown my sorrows.

"Tomorrow?" Doug presses.

"See you tomorrow Doug," I reply absently. I push myself out of my chair and slowly walk to the office next door and lean in the doorway; picturing Taylor still at his desk. A smile tugs at my lips and I cant help but wonder what I'll be in for with the rest of this case. Oh I have no doubt we'll find our killer as Taylor and I have the same never give up attitude. But I wonder how my heart and mind will fare when this is all done. And when it's done, will I be able to let Taylor just walk out of my life? Will I even have that choice?

I walk back to my office and lean back in my chair and can't help but pull my bottom drawer slightly open. I let my eyes rest on the pink handcuffs and I smile. I close my eyes and pretty soon I am back in the hotel room and Taylor has his strong arms trapped above his head with my pink cuffs. I feel my core instantly warm as I force my eyes back open before I can allow my fantasy to play out.

Stella, I scold myself. I need sleep. I quickly lock the drawer once more; head for my coat and then for home, a happy smile playing upon my lips as my mind once again wanders back to that hotel room with Taylor. Oh I think I'll sleep well tonight.

XXXXXXXX

Damn that guy Doug! I curse inside as I reach home. She would have said yes. Wouldn't she? Course I just assume she would, but if he was there then I guess not. Tomorrow? She might tomorrow right? Mac, give it a rest! I need sleep. I let myself inside my lonely apartment once again and quickly shed my coat. As I drop my handcuffs and gun on the table my mind instantly sends me back to the hotel room with Stella. This time I am trapped on the bed and she's smiling down at me. I feel my weary body instantly warm and quickly snap myself back to reality. But as I look at my reflection in the mirror and touch the small bruise on my cheek that she touched earlier I can't help but smile. I think tonight I might actually sleep well.

I reach for my black berry and can't resist the urge to send her a text. _Stella, 'good job keeping up today,' Mac._

But as soon as I blink I get the same message back. "What?" I ask quickly. However, I notice it's from her. "Sent at the same time?" I ask, my smile growing. _Mac, 'good job keeping up today,' Stella._ Well maybe there is hope yet, I try to assume as I put my blackberry onto my table. And as I turn on the shower my phone buzzes to life. Thankfully I won't read the message until the morning or my sleep would be disturbed by the words that read:

_'Taylor, their blood is on your hands.'_

XXXXXXXX

For the first time in weeks, although still a bit tired I wake up with a small smile on my face. Part of me just can't help but wonder what having her in my life in a daily basis would be like. Get a grip Mac, I warn myself. She was taking you up on a dare and nothing more! I offer a small grunt as I realize that is probably true. After all she did go out with her stupid boyfriend last night. I offer a small laugh. Stupid? I dont even know the guy and already he's branded in my mind. Course every time I see him I'd like to challenge him to an after school fight. Very grown up of you Mac, I tell myself with a slight laugh. The science guy versus the jock. Gee I wonder who would win? But I was a Marine, so probably me!

Telling myself that nothing will ruin today I push myself out of bed and slowly head into the bathroom. My face has a slight bruise on it from the tumble down the stairs but I quickly push it aside as I reach for my razor. After a quick shower and shave I head into the kitchen to get some coffee.

I notice my phone has a new text message and I'm hoping it from Bonasera. Sadly when I look read the words my good day has just taken a turn for the worst.

"What the hell?" I ask in quiet anger. I quickly check to see who it's from but it's 'restricted' and I'm in the dark! _'Taylor, their blood is on your hands.'_

"Whose blood? The boys?"

I quickly dial Paula. "We have a problem."

"Bonasera?"

"No, worse. I got love note."

"About this case?"

"Says their blood is on my hands," I frown.

"What?"

"I think its Jack."

"Well he has motive. But you know I can't start a separate investigation into him right now. And if you are a target,"

"I know I'll be pulled off the case. Paula, just keep your ears open. You can get into that inner circle. If someone knows something, you'll find it."

"I'll get back to you. Watch your back," she tells me.

"Thanks," I reply as I hang up.

I look at my phone and my playful mood is gone. My mind is now racing with panic. I have a big case to solve and a man obviously out for revenge. Are the two connected? No, I'm sure it's just Jack playing with my head.

"I have to go and see him!" I wrongly tell myself. I grab my coat and head for the front door. I reach downstairs only to see a black Avalanche waiting for me. What on earth? Bonasera? She smiles at me as I walk toward her. Why is my heart now starting to race? What is she up to?

XXXXXXXX

As I wait for Mac outside his apartment my mind wanders back to when I first got up. I was actually rested; despite my sore arm and the fact that I fell down a laundry shoot. I think the shenanigans in the hotel room worked to clear my head and my mind was actually at rest most of the night. The other part of the night was filled with fantasies I know will never happen.

But the fact that we both sent a text message at the same time that said the same thing tells me that something might happen. The fantasies? Get real, Stella I scold myself. But it's still hope, right?

Flack called me just as I was heading out and said there was another lead to follow up on. Jessica Brown, Joshua's girlfriend, also helped to arrange the party and was there just before it got started and said we needed to talk to her. I had tried Taylor's number but when he didn't answer I just decided to take my chances and go to his place. Maybe he was in the shower? Oh Stella, give it a rest! Can't help myself, it's his fault! He just makes me want to think naughty things. I guess because he tries so hard to lock himself away; I find it appealing so much that I want to just peel away all the layers and see what else he has to offer.

I watch him approach and offer a wave a small smile.

"Surprise," I tell him as he opens the door.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this lovely chauffer?" He asks with a nervous grin.

"Come on get in," I smile. And he hesitates; looking at me in suspicion. "Worried I'll take you for a ride?" I tease.

"I'd probably like it," he frowns as he looks at me in suspicion. "But given your history,"

"Oh I'm not going to do anything," I roll my eyes. But I'd like to, I tell myself. Stella! Right, back to work. "Flack called and wants us to check out the girlfriend of Joshua Bryce. It's on the way so hop in."

"One condition?"

"I get to drive today remember?"

"Oh I did forget that," he frowns. "But I need to stop by my lockup if we have time."

"Sure," I answer with a smile. He gets in and suddenly I'm once again hit with the nearness of him and how my brain starts to play funny tricks with me. And why does he have to smell so good! Damn him. Doesn't he know what his quiet appeal does for me?

XXXXXXXX

Stella pulls away from the curb and I feel my nervous anxiety starting to grow a bit more. Just being this close once again; in this confined space is making my heart beat faster.

"Have fun last night?" I ask softly. Mac, are you prying? Yes!

"Not really. I had to have dinner alone so at least I have leftovers."

Alone? I ask inside. What happened to Mr. Universe? "Oh," I only offer with a frown. Damn I should have asked!

"How about you?" She asks me.

"My nights are pretty boring," I reply with a slight frown. I dont want to tell her that I frequent Paula's place as that would make me sound too pathetic. And women aren't impressed with pathetic men, much less one who wants just a simple, happy home life, like I desire. She'd laugh.

"You don't unwind watching war and peace?" She throws at me.

"Funny," I reply dryly. Is that what people think? It's the marine thing right? "Actually I like to unwind by playing music." Why am I telling her this? Because I want her to think I'm at least a little bit cool.

"Really? What do you play?"

Well she sounds interested. Here goes. "Base guitar. I try to play at least once a week in a small band."

XXXXXXXX

I look at him in shock and wonder. He did it again; broke down another rigid assumption I had created about him. Damn this man! Why is he making himself more appealing to me with each thing he reveals about himself?

"I'd like to hear you play sometime," I casually toss at him.

"Only if you promise to behave," he warns me in a light tone.

"Can't I join the rest of the groupies?" I offer with a slight pout.

"Ha, groupies," he frowns. "None of those."

"Not even one?" I ask him.

"No one special," he huffs and I am once again filled with sorrow. Is he just waiting for the right one? How could no one want him? Unless it's all show and no substance? But the more I listen to him I realize that I want to like him. Oh this wasn't supposed to happen.

"So about Jennifer?" He asks, changing the subject. Once again he has me in wonder about his life, offering me only enough tidbits to keep wanting and coming back for more.

XXXXXXXX

Oh why did I tell her all that, I moan inside. Of course she doesn't care! She's just looking for more stuff on me. But what if she was really interested? I wonder if she'd come to see me play if I asked her. Yeah her and her boyfriend, I remind myself. Oh right. Damn that guy! That would be real torment; the two of them in the intimate club making out while I have to watch from the stage. Mac, you are so screwed! Change the subject and put yourself out of your misery already!

Stella answers me; telling me what Flack told her and once again my brain is back where it should be. Thankfully for me the rest of the trip is spent talking about the case and the relationship between Joshua and his girlfriend.

We reach the part of the university where Jennifer is housed and I get out. I look at the place before me; great all women. Now I'm really going to be in trouble. Bonasera looks at me in amusement and I know she'll be the one doing the talking. Oh Mac, just try to give your overworked brain a rest.

XXXXXXXX

Taylor looks at me and offers a frown. Obviously walking into a lair full of women is something a bit unnerving to him and I can't help but smile. "Detective's Taylor and Bonasera to see Jennifer Brown," I tell the bubbly young girl as she opens the door to us with a smile.

"JEN!" The girl shouts loudly. "Yeah come on in. Says she's expecting you," the girl tells us.

"Thanks," I reply as I lead the way into the sorority house.

"Upstairs, second door on your right."

We both head up the stairs and I nervously look around. I was never asked to join a sorority and for some reason I think dont missed out on anything. Having no privacy growing up, this reminds me a more expensive foster home; and I've had enough of those. I wonder if Taylor notices that I'm uncomfortable. Get real Stella, he's not looking _that_ close. I wonder if Taylor was ever a frat boy? Doesn't seem the type but with him I'm not sure any more.

XXXXXXXX

I glance over at Bonasera as we walk up the stairs and notice that she seems a little on edge. Was she a sorority girl? Doesn't really seem the type but then again I was never a frat boy so I really have no frame of reference. I remember in university that all the hot girls were in a sorority so I just assume she would be also.

Still I can't help but notice her sad expression and I am once again wondering what she's thinking. Oh how this woman fascinates me. I just want to know more as each minute passes.

"Jennifer?" Stella asks, breaking my thoughts. A young woman offers us a small smile and asks us to come into her room. My eyes nervously dart around; like I'm entering forbidden territory and will be ambushed at any second by the enemy. Shesh even Beirut wasn't this intimidating!

"Sorry to make you guys come here," she starts. "I just didn't want to go into the police station."

"What can you tell us?" I ask in a firm tone. Stella takes her by the arm and leads her to the bed and sits down beside her. I just hold back; this is way out of my comfort realm. Just being in this room makes me nervous.

XXXXXXXX

"The night of the party I went to see Joshua. We had been fighting," she starts in a small sob.

"What about?" I ask. I am glad that Mac is holding back. I can sense his discomfort and with the weepy young woman before me I know this mushy emotional stuff is just too much for him. He's just too much a guy to be into this stuff in a rash way.

"Typical relationship stuff," the young woman tells me.

"Another guy?"

"How did you know?" She asks me in surprise.

"That's what most young couples fight about. What happened?"

"He was jealous and thought I was seeing another guy," Jennifer sobs.

"Where you? Was he perhaps jealous also, this other guy? Say enough to kill Josh or even plan something like that?"

"I am seeing someone else. Have been for a few months. Josh knew and we fought a bit when he found out. But Mike's not jealous, he's too practical he tells me," she lightly laughs. "He's a science guy," she tells me. "Stupid right? Me, queen of my sorority, dating the football quarterback, dumping him for a science guy?"

"Actually I think I could believe that," I answer warmly; throwing a sideways glance to Taylor who just looks at me in wonder. "So what happened?"

"They were getting set up for the party and I just went to give him back his ring. I thought that he could at least enjoy the party as a free man."

"So there were other girls there?"

"Oh just a few strippers," she laughs. "Mike's so not into that. I guess that's another reason why I like him. He's uh, well I mean when I'm busy he'd rather spend his nights reading instead of hanging with the jocks or hitting the bars and such. Want to see a picture?"

"Sure," I tell her. I look at the picture and smile. "Cute. Dark and brooding, just like I like," I tell her in a soft tone, thinking it's lost on Taylor. "Then what happened?"

"We argued a bit more; called each other stupid names and then I left. The strippers were only there for two hours as the campus has some rules. Then I spent the night with Mike. We watched silent movies and just laughed. It was fun," she tells me with a soft smile, brushing away a stray tear. "But I never wanted to see anything happen to Josh."

"Did you notice anyone else besides the boys that night?" Mac finally joins in.

"There was one guy setting up the food, but I swear I don't remember his name and only saw him in passing. A bit taller than you and heavier," she nods to Mac. "But kind of a sleazy looking guy. You don't look like that."

"Thanks, we'll check that out. Anything else?" I ask her softly.

"Not right now," Jennifer sniffles. I offer her a small hug and then push myself up to leave.

XXXXXXXX

My mind is playing tricks again on me. Like she'd leave her jock boyfriend for me the science guy. But she said she liked dark and brooding and Doug is blond. I'm dark, brooding? Paula says I am. Oh Mac, give your head a rest. You'll never figure out what women are thinking.

I lead Stella out of the room and sigh. At times like this it would be nice to have a regular female partner. Cyrus and I would have been totally lost back there. "Good job," I tell her. "Sorry I didn't mean that to be condescending. Just Cyrus or I would have been lost and," I start.

"Thanks," she replies quickly. "I think she's telling the truth. She's too broke up to make that up."

"I agree. Lovers spat; I don't get those," I tell her with a frown.

"What? Why? Don't believe it could happen?" She asks me.

"What?"

"That the prettiest girl could leave her jock boyfriend for the science guy?" Stella asks with an amused smile.

Are you asking me if I'd believe that you'd leave Doug for me? No, I want to tell her. "Not in real life, these are kids," I huff. "They don't know what love is. It'll wear off for that girl."

"Oh don't sell yourself short, _science guy_," she throws at me. I look at her dumbfounded once again. When I get back to the lab I am going to make sure there isn't a hole into my brain that forces her to know what I'm thinking.

"I'm a realist, _sorority girl_," I tell her as I look at my watch and call Cyrus. "Cyrus, where are you? Okay when you are done leave the truck at the campus and I'll drive it back. I just want to lock the scene down. Right. Funny. Bye," I tell him with a frown.

"Everything okay?" She asks me as we near the truck.

XXXXXXXX

"Fine," he answers quietly. I know something's bothering him. I haven't know Mac Taylor for very long but as much as he tries to come across as a mystery, he's very transparent at times. I'm sure he thinks of himself as the science guy and has probably written himself off the prettiest girl. Stella, are you bragging? Well I do have a jock boyfriend. Oh I need to dump Doug! And go for the science guy?

We near my truck and I see a guy just hovering around; his back to us. "Hey buddy do you have a problem?"

Then without warning he turns and rushes me; grabbing my sore arm, the one I cut the day before in the hotel laundry area. "Ow!" I offer angrily as I try to yank myself free.

However, before I can react, Taylor has once again come to my rescue. With a strong hand he grabs the guy's jacket collar and with a swift pull, he's off me. My arm jerks free but Taylor has a good hold on him.

"What is your problem old man?" The guy growls at Taylor.

"My problem is punks like you. Now what did you want with our truck?" Taylor demands in anger. The guy tries to punch Taylor, but he easily sidesteps his attack and lands a fist to his side. One I'm sure he held back on a bit or I'm sure he could do real damage. So far everything about science guy impresses me.

But he looks at me and frowns and doesnt hit him again.

"Dude I was just looking," the guy pants. "I swear it's the wrong truck."

"Get lost and don't try that again or I'll arrest you," Taylor growls and then turns to me with a look of concern. "Are you okay? How's your arm?"

"Did science guy do that to impress sorority girl?"

"Football guy has nothing on science guy," Taylor boasts with a slight smile. "Are you okay?" He asks me again.

"I'm fine. You know a girl could be impressed by you," I tell him with a smile.

"Don't tell anyone else," he frowns. "Or my social calendar might fill up."

"And thats a bad thing?" I counter.

"Could be," he replies with that cryptic smile.

"And what would make it bad to have a full social calendar?" I press.

"What's your calendar like?" He counters. Damn! He's learning fast and I know I need to take my game up a notch if I'm to keep the upper hand.

"Probably just the same as yours," I smile and he frowns. Ha! Got him.

XXXXXXXX

I doubt that, I tell myself. I'm sure every night of hers is filled with something exciting. As I said women don't want a man who wants a simple life. We reach the truck and my phone rings. "Paula," I smile.

"Mac, if you were thinking of going to talk to Jack Harvey, don't," she tells me.

"Why? What happened?"

"He's had some visitors today and if you show up and start rattling cages you'll get us both in a lot of trouble."

I look at Stella and frown as I open the door. "I would never do that to you," I tell her as I quickly step out and close the door for privacy.

"Mac, I know you want to blame him and right now he seems the most likely candidate but he's being busted for other stuff and trust me has a lot more powerful enemies that he's vowing revenge on. No offense but you are small compared to the guys he wants to really target."

"So in other words back off?"

"Back off," she tells me. "How's it going today? You two still making eyes at each other?"

"She hates me," I frown.

"Yeah right," Paula laughs. "Honey you are a bad liar."

"She has a boyfriend," I huff.

"So did I, remember?"

"Bye," I tell Paula as I hang up and head back into the truck. "Had to take,"

"Yeah no worries, where to?" She asks me stiffly.

"I guess the other side campus," I tell her. I expect her to question why I've changed my mind but she won't play the game.

"Fine," she replies, starting up the truck and pulling out of the vast campus parking lot.

"Okay so what did I do wrong now?" I ask in exasperation. Why am I so bothered that she's mad at me? Just am.

"You don't trust me now?"

"It was a,"

"Private call?" She lightly laughs. "I understand."

"Sorry I just, I'm just not used to having someone else around," I frown. I didn't want to hurt her feelings and I thought we were having a good day. Good going Mac, I scold myself. Science guy really screwed up.

"Yeah me either," she tells me stiffly.

The ride to the other side of campus is one of tormented silence. I spy my truck and am thankful that at least I'll have my own ride home and won't have to endure anymore quiet torture. So much for asking her for dinner tonight; I think this woman lives to torment me. Then why do I think that's a good thing? Because I need help! Sometimes science guy is really dumb!

"Thanks," I offer softly as I get out of the truck.

XXXXXXXX

I hadn't expected myself to play the silent card but sometimes science guy is just so frustrating. I know he's upset that I listened to his calls but am now bothered even more by the fact that he doesn't trust me. I watch him head toward Cyrus and I head back inside.

The scene is finally being cleaned up but there are still a few hours of work ahead of us. Maybe the quiet time is what we both need. We do right? Sure, Stella, keep telling yourself that. Maybe I'll believe it. Nah! Sorority girl is now upset at herself!

Still, I couldnt help but steal a few looks at Taylor as he would work. I would watch as he'd pick up a piece of evidence, look at it and then bag it. Oh this day can't end soon enough. Just as I go to back for something else my phone rings.

Doug! Damn it, I silently curse as I answer it. Oh well after the silent treatment I guess Taylor wouldn't have gone out for dinner if I had asked. "Hi Doug," I start with a less than enthusiastic voice.

XXXXXXXX

As I work to close down my part of the scene I would glace at Bonasera when she thought I wasn't looking. I have to make it up to her; I tell myself, referring to the stupid silent treatment over the phone call. She probably thinks I dont trust her. And if she thinks that then there will be no hope for anything to grow. Do I want that? Yes for some reason. Come on science guy you can do it.

I push myself up and am about to walk over when her phone rings. Doug! Damn that guy. Oh well, she has a date and I am once again left in the cold. Mac, give it up already. She's not worth the pursuit. Yes she is.

XXXXXXXX

By the time we both finished up with the scene, got everything tagged and bagged, it was dark and all that was left of the CSI clan was the familiar yellow tape. Time to lock it down for the second night. The vans were back to our respective labs; the press was shut down for the night. The police had cleared the area and posted guards around the entrance to the campus area and this crime scene had been personally checked to ensure nothing was missed. The mayor wanted every inch dissected and that's what he got. Funny what money can buy?

It was finally time to call this long day quits! I stop and think of the last two days events. I haven't had this much excitement in a case yet. Excitement? You mean stress! Oh this day can't end soon enough, I moan inside. I need a drink! Maybe two? But as much as I would like to tell myself that there is the small possibility that she might like me; I can't believe it. That kind of stuff only happens to kids. But maybe she'll join me for a drink? She has a boyfriend and a date! Want to be the third wheel? No. Then go home already. Alone? Sounds so, so unwelcome right now. I give up.

I walk back into the main room to see Bonasera finally packing a few things up. Not knowing how to end the day as I have never had a partner before; never had to tell anyone what the plan for tomorrow was, so my nervousness starts to grow. A very unwelcome feeling for me.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" I offer, trying to sound casual.

"Quitting already?" She questions.

"Me? No, but I'm sure your _boyfriend_ will be waiting for you," I answer. Did I sound disappointed? Why? I have no claim to this woman. Just because you are working with her doesn't mean she's going to change her life for you, I scold myself. Do I even want that? Am I jealous? No, I'm too practical. Oh man I'm jealous! Stupid science guy.

"It's early," she tells me and I can't help but smile.

"But there is only allowed to be one workaholic on this team and I already own that title," I frown. "So just finish what you can and then," I start.

"Are you quitting?" She counters.

"I don't have a date," I reply in return.

"Well neither do I," she tells me.

Oh now what's her game? I know she does, I over heard her talking to that loser about plans for tonight. Loser? Wait did I just think that? Oh I did. Mac! I was about to offer something more when she asks me an interesting question.

"What are you doing for dinner? Do you even eat?" She asks me.

I look at her with a frown. Okay, whatever game she is playing it ends now. "So you are wanting to make me feel bad for the phone call incident earlier?"

"Can't I play the mature adult in this partnership for once?" She challenges with a smile. "You know I'll bet that besides Paula, you're not used to people standing up to you and actually telling you no; especially another woman!"

Oh this woman is impossible, I moan. I know that whatever I offer right now, she'll just twist around so I come out on the losing end of this. But thankfully her phone rings and I'm off the hook.

XXXXXXXX

I answer the call from Doug with a small curse. I'm sure Taylor would have agreed to dinner but thanks to my Neanderthal _boyfriend_; who I need to dump like now, that plan is moot. I see him walk away with a sigh and I add my own into the now quiet room. In truth I just wanted to get to know him a little, better, so I know which other buttons I can push. That's it, are you sure Stella? That's all you wanted from him? Maybe a chance to get even? Hmm does pink enter the picture? NO!

I hang up with Doug and look at the time. It is late and I assume he's packing up to go home. Alone? Or is someone waiting for him and he won't tell me. I quickly pack up my kit and go in search of him. Who does science guy spend his nights with?

"See you bright and early tomorrow," he tells me as we duck under the yellow tape and head for the stairs.

"But you're not going home right?" I ask him.

XXXXXXXX

"Yes," I lie to her. If I told her I was going to walk out with her and then come back here, I'd never hear the end of it.

She looks at me in suspect and I know she's working on something inside that never ending brain of hers. But I'm tired and she has to go. "I have to lock the back. Where do you want to meet tomorrow?"

"My lab?" She offers. "That office is already used to you; would be a shame to let it go to waste now. Besides you know that's where your team will be. I have more toys," she flirts with me.

"Anything in pink?" I tease her in return.

"A few things," she winks at me.

"Sounds fair," I reply to her. In truth I like being in her lab. The glass walls, the new equipment. Her! Oh Mac, get a life! That's the science guy talking. And the '_guy_' part? He wants to see the pink again. Okay now you need to go home!

I offer a smile and then quickly turn to leave. I'm not big on sentimentality and although I wonder what it would be like to have dinner with her; I'm not that lucky. I heard the last call from Doug. I call out goodnight and then reach my truck. Why is my heart beating faster? Am I sorry we're parting ways? No! Liar. Okay I am. I watch her get into hers and then I stuff my things in the back and get my flashlight. If she sees me leave my kit here then she'll buy my story. I look at her once more and then disappear into the shadows.

XXXXXXXX

I watch Taylor leave and then start my truck. But just as I am about to backup I glance to the window on the second floor, I see a face looking at Taylor. What on earth? I have to warn him. I quickly grab my flashlight and make sure my gun is ready; shedding my coat as it just weights me down. I watch as the face disappears and I assume they'll be ready to ambush him. I can't let that happen.

XXXXXXXX

In truth I wouldnt have minded to get to know her a little better but then figured she probably wanted dinner with me so she could have more stuff to goad me about. Or make me feel bad about the silent treatment. In fact my mind is so focused on her that I fail to see the strange face in the window watching me closely.

I pull the back door open, not hearing my name being called by Bonasera as the large door slams shut. This place is kinda creepy at night but I am used to working alone and have been in darker areas so figure I have nothing really to fear. This place was checked before the police left so I assume I am alone. I reach the top floor and walk into the room where the murder occurred.

"What am I missing?" I ask myself. I bend down to get a closer view and then spy something silver on the floor a few feet away. I reach for it when I feel a gun pressed into my back.

"Stella," I huff. "Cute but you need to go. I'm out of play time."

"Up," the harsh male voice commands and I know it's not her.

I feel a bit of nervous tension starting to build as I realize that it could be the same attacker as this morning. Has he been here the whole time? Where was he hiding?

"UP!" He demands again, pressing the gun further into my back making me feel a twinge. I slowly start to stand up and am about to turn around when he wraps his arm around my neck and starts to squeeze. I hear Bonasera calling my name and I hear my attacker curse as I try to pull his arms free.

_"We will meet again Detective Taylor! Your future is now being re-written!"_ He hisses as he finally let's go. I am coughing for air when he uses something hard to hit me on the side of the head; forcing me to the ground in a dizzy heap.

XXXXXXXX

"Mac!" I shout once more as I reach the top of the stairs. If he was okay, he'd answer I tell myself. He better be okay! Why am I so worried? Just am.

I round the corner only to see him lying on his stomach, not moving. I rush to his side just as I hear the front door slam shut. I push myself back up and head for the landing and look down. Nothing! I quickly call the nearest officer but just like last time they fail to see anyone in time. Offering a small curse, I rush back to Taylor, who's still not moving. "Oh no!"

"Mac?" I ask in fear, feeling for a pulse. I finally feel one and then kneel down and gently turn him over, cradling his head in my lap.

"Stella," he finally whispers softly.

"I'm here, Mac. I've got you."

"Don't let go," he manages weakly.

"Wasn't planning on it," I whisper in return, offering a small smile as his blue eyes finally open and lock with mine and I realize something that I haven't for a long time. I dont want to let go. Ever?

And as I hold him in my arms, keeping him safe, I look outside and frown; letting my mind wander. Why do I have a feeling things are about to get a lot more heated up, for both of us?

* * *

**A/N**: hmm so still want some more? want to know what trouble the attacker has for Mac? Want to see Stella send Doug packing for good? Please review and let me know whatcha think. Depending on the feedback I might be able to get something up before the weekend ends! enjoy


	11. The Truth Might set you Free?

**Title: Opposites Attract  
****Chapter 11 - The Truth Might set you Free?**

**A/N:** Thanks for the great reviews. So because of them I was able to write this chappy and have it up before the weekend is over as promised. Okay so I hope they still aren't too OOC and that the insight into their thoughts and feelings is welcome and you still like it. Enjoy! Remember more reviews = faster writing.

* * *

Mac looks up into my green eyes and offers a faint smile. "Told you I have a hard head," he tells me slowly.

I only frown at him in return. "If you didn't want me to go out tonight, you could have just told me. I mean you didn't have to try so hard to keep me here," I offer him with a warm smile.

I see him start to protest and I lightly cover his mouth with my fingers; stopping him from making a rash statement. He looks up at me in wonder. "You were going to agree right? Tell me yes because you know I'm right and we won't have to end the night in an argument." He offers only a light frown but nods his head yes and I remove my fingers.

XXXXXXXX

As much I actually hate to leave, I must and save myself further frustration. Lying in her arms was almost too comfortable and I wonder what it would be like to wake up in them. Mac! That bump on your head is now playing silly games with you. That's not going to happen! So I offer a small huff and try to push myself up. Sadly I can't do it without her help.

"I'd tell you to take it easy, but I know you won't listen," she throws at me. "But you said you were only going to lock up? You were actually coming back to work right?"

"Stella," I start in protest.

"What was the whole honesty speech yesterday? A rouse right? Something you tell others to make yourself sound good, but you have no intention of listening to yourself? You are stubborn!" She states in mild anger.

"I don't want to fight but I don't answer to you," I tell her firmly. "You have a date and I have, I noth, it doesn't matter what I have," I frown as I slowly push myself to my feet.

"If you are staying then I am," she argues in return.

I look at her and just shake my head. "Okay, what can I ask or say that you will just agree with?" I resign in exasperation. Why am I trying so hard to please this woman! I don't care what she thinks. Right?

"The truth," she answers softly.

I expected a witty comeback but I am surprised by her answer and her tone. Now I'm stuck again. Just when I think I'll be able to get some kind of upper hand, she hands me my future on a plate. "I don't sleep and I'm not going home," I huff.

"Mac, in the past two days you were attacked twice and fell down a laundry shoot with me on top," she frowns. "What would you tell me if that happened to me and I refused to take care of myself?"

"I'd say you're crazy."

"Okay, you're crazy," she tells me, to which I can only offer a small smile.

"But this guy was here all day. Where? I have to find out."

"Tomorrow," she tells me. "I have already called security and they are going to stay inside here all night. Officer Barrows and his partner are going to inspect every inch of this place and let us know tomorrow what they find."

I look at her in surprise.

"What? You're not the only one to wants to stay here and pull an all-nighter," she smiles at me. "I would too but why not let these officers share some of the excitement."

"You really like to keep me guessing," I tell her.

"All in a days work," she smiles at me to which I only offer a cryptic smile in return, which I'm sure will make her just want to ring my neck.

In truth my head hurts but for some reason dont want to leave. Science guy wants to stay and hang with her a bit longer with sorority girl; but I guess I must get some kind of rest. "Okay, I promise I will go home." She looks at me with a skeptical eye and now I feel bad that she thinks I could be lying. Great now she thinks I'm lying! "Do you want to drive me home?" I sigh.

"No," she smiles. "I believe you."

"You do?" I utter in shock, to which she only nods her head. "Okay so wait here and I'll just lock the back door and I'll be right back, I promise."

I turn and slowly walk toward the back staircase, my head is pounding, but I refuse to show any weakness to her. But I'm sure as I disappear from view she can hear my heavy sigh.

XXXXXXXX

Why won't he act like a regular guy? Of course he's hurt, I moan inside. Why won't he show weakness? Is it a marine thing? A guy thing? A Taylor thing? I find him very frustrating but part of me is actually sorry that I'm leaving his side. I watch him come back and offer only a slight frown. He is stubborn, to a fault. But I wonder what kind of woman he would open up to? What would she have to do? Stella! Why do you care? Not sure, but I think I do.

XXXXXXXX

We finally make it outside and suddenly the cold air forces my body to feel the pain of the day's events. "Goodnight," I offer her softly and then turn to leave. She owes me nothing and I don't want to make her feel obligated if we are only working together. I keep telling myself that when this is over, she'll go back to her world and her boyfriend and I to mine--alone. Why complicate things? I like it simple; just like me. I hear her offer a soft goodnight and then she's back in her truck and I'm on the road.

I try to push her comments out of my head but now I'm worried about this attacker. I didn't tell her what was said as I dont think it's anything she needs to worry about. Like she'd worry if I was in trouble. Mac! She has another man to worry about, not you! Right. I know Paula is helping to make Ed comfortable at home and I'm tempted to drop by but know they need their privacy and their peace, the last thing they want is me hanging around. I've never been open to being a third wheel and I'm not about to start.

So I head for home; my mind now a mix of worry and wonder. Who is my attacker? And what will tomorrow hold? I reach home and look at the dress sitting on my table.

"Bonasera's dress! I need to get that cleaned and out of my sight," I mutter as I take the dress and hurry back outside. Thankfully there is a dry cleaners close by and I am once again back on the road with a mission. Her faint scent starts to fill the truck and I find myself smiling; my drifting back to the night of the party. You were just hit on the head stupid, why are you smiling? Just am.

My blackberry rings and I answer with a smile, not seeing the number as I am driving; thinking it might be her.

"Mac?"

"Andrea," I reply with a frown. My smile is gone.

"Hope it's not to late, but I was wondering if you are free for dinner tonight?"

I offer a sigh and know I'll strangle Paula for this. "Andrea, I am flattered but I'm, uh, seeing someone else. Sorry. Just sort of happened after the party. This isn't going to work." I want to scream at this woman. I'm not interested! You don't do it for me. Bonasera does, oh wait did I just think that? What she does is drive me crazy. Yeah that's why I like her. I don't like her! She's taken! Oh my head hurts.

I hear her offer a small apology and for a split second I feel a bit of remorse for lying to the poor girl. Oh wait, I'm not sorry. She hangs up and I feel relieved. If I am feeling that then I know I made the right choice.

I glance at the dress on the seat beside me. I wonder if I'll ever get to see her in that again? Yeah right! I'm not that lucky. I reach the one-hour dry cleaners drop the dress of and then walk next door to get a quick bite of dinner. I need a drink. Maybe two?

XXXXXXXX

Part of me now worries that he'll be okay. Funny, I smile to myself. Yesterday I was amused by him but not enough to care if Taylor vanished from the globe. Today, after seeing him attacked for the second time I am concerned that I might not see him again? Stella, what is wrong with you? Don't know, maybe I'm tired.

I guess working with him and seeing he's not the harsh dictator I thought he was has changed my perception a bit. But he's stubborn and sometimes pig-headed. Aren't all men? I inwardly sigh. Not Doug, he's an open book; doesn't have the depth or layers that Taylor has. Taylor is a lot of work! Doug is simple. But I don't like simple. I like science guy.

"Why am I even having this debate?" I scold myself as I near home. "Who cares about Mac Taylor!" I try to convince myself firmly. But as I remember the look on his handsome face when I held him in my arms I realize that I do care. And that is worrisome. When this is over he'll be back in his corner and I in mine. Why complicate things right now?

"Oh this case can't end soon enough," I moan. I pass by my work building to see Doug waving at me. I did agree to this. Why? So with a heavy sigh I stop and get out. I offer a weak smile, but it's not backed with genuine emotion. I should end it now.

"Hey babe," he smiles at me.

He gives me a hug but it's odd; his arms don't feel nearly as good as Taylor's did when he held me for only a few seconds. I hug him back and sigh. And why doesn't he feel as good in my arms as Taylor does? I'm tired, that's all.

"Okay so I know you had a long day but I won't take no for an answer and the pub is right around the corner," Doug tells me.

In truth I need to eat and so let him con me into buying dinner. We walk inside and of course it's packed with people. We pick a quiet booth behind another booth of four women. Doug orders his drink and then tells me he needs to chat to a friend about something important. I don't seem to mind him gone. What does that tell me? I need sleep. Right. Sleep.

Why am I here, I keep asking myself. But as I listen to the conversation behind me, I'm a little surprised at the topic, _Mac Taylor._ What!!

_"I just talked to him. Seriously like a half hour ago."_

_"So Mac Taylor stood you up again? How long have you liked him?"_

_"Too long," Andrea moans. _

_"What was his excuse this time Andrea? Work again? Gosh Paula says he pulls an all nighter all the time. Why would you want that anyways? If he does that, he's probably really lousy at sex."_

_"Julie went out with him only once and said the sex was great! He said he seeing someone else," Andrea states in sorrow. _

Sex is great? Really? Stella, snap out of it! Seeing someone else? Who? Am I jealous? No! A little? Maybe! Stella, no you're not!

_"Said he met her after the party."_

Met someone? After the party? What is going on with him? Did he mean? Nice try Stella, you'd like it to be you. I would? No I wouldn't. Oh wait I would. Oh I need sleep.

_"That's why he left early," Andrea pouts. "But Paula swore to me that he's single."_

_"Well they don't call them dark and brooding for nothing. At least you got to see him half naked."_

What? My mind perks up? Half naked? When? Okay now I'm a little jealous! Rats!

_"Yeah and you'd never know it to look at him by his clothes but his body is hard. Damn it!" Andrea curses._

_"Who needs dark and brooding anyways. He probably only cares for himself!"_

I need dark and brooding, I lament inside as I look at Doug. And Mac's shown attention to me. But does he care for me? Stella, you wish! I miss science guy. What am I doing here? Doug walks back and I offer a faint smile. But something in Doug's eyes doesn't captivate me like Mac's do. Mac? Wait, why didn't I refer to him as Taylor? Oh I need to sleep. I make small talk with Doug and then I need to leave. It's only been just under and hour but I am tired; this day had too many surprises. As I leave I let my mind wander to yesterday and the whole hotel fiasco and the guy who said he could tell there were sparks between us. It was childish banter, I tried to convince myself. That's all. There is nothing between me and Mac! Oh and the handcuff incident? It was nothing. Oh really? Yes really! Yeah right!

XXXXXXXX

I finish my meal and as I'm waiting for the bill I think back to the annoying concierge. He was right, there were sparks between us. But much like the tussle the night of the party and the bed fiasco yesterday, it was nothing more than simple flirting. You mean the foreplay right? Mac, give your head a shake! It wasn't that. Stella was just being. Wait? Did I refer to her as Stella? I did. Oh I'm tired. Time to get that dress and get home.

XXXXXXXX

I slowly push my truck into traffic and then stop at the light and look around. My eyes must be playing tricks on me because I see Mac coming out of a restaurant. Is he alone? That woman Andrea said he was. Maybe he blew her off for another woman. For some odd reason, I pull over to watch. Damn, how this man fascinates me. I stare in shock as he exits alone and then walks next door to the dry cleaners. What on earth? It's my green dress. I honestly thought he'd just send it back without paying, or something childish like that. But instead I see him pay for the dress, gently put it over his arm and slowly head back outside to his truck--alone.

Why is it that everything I have assumed about this man, he is shooting to pieces? Doesn't he know I don't want to like him? But the thought that he turned down another woman just to have dinner alone and have my dress dry-cleaned is driving me crazy; and in a good way. I watch him pull away and for some reason a feeling of sorrow starts to cover me. I'm just tired, I tell myself as I pull away. There is nothing more to this. Are you sure? No. I have to call Doug.

"Hey babe, whats up?" He asks. "You changed your mind? You want to stay over now?"

"No, this, us isn't going to work," I start. "I am,"

XXXXXXXX

I put the dress carefully in the closet, I just had it cleaned and dont want to crumple it. I laugh at that last thought. Why do I care? It's a dress she wore for another man. Oh Taylor, go to sleep already. And I do just that. The falls, the hit and the mental strain of being around her take their toll and my eyes close before I even hit the pillow.

XXXXXXXX

I wake up early but am a bit sore from yesterday. My mind was a mix of emotions from the attack and the hotel fiasco the day before. Stella's flirty comments and her integrity to her job have forced her to become the only woman occupying my mind. Yeah like another woman could even come close to her I inwardly groan. Oh I'm in trouble.

I know it's early but Paula won't mind if I call.

"Mac? Everything okay?"

"Any chatter about Harvey wanting to get even?"

"Nothing I've heard of but I'll do some discreet snooping and get back to you. Harvey is a powerful man to make mad. I'm with Ed today but back in the field tomorrow. What happened yesterday?"

"Another attack and he too knew my name. Back on campus. Has to be Jack!"

"Did you tell Stella the attack was personal?"

"No," I huff.

"She is working with you now, you owe her that Mac and you know it," she councils. "If some one is gunning for you and they hurt her in the crossfire how would you feel?"

"Responsible," I half whisper. "See this is why this arrangement is stupid. I haven't had to worry about someone else before."

"Maybe it's time you start," Paula tells me. "Tell her. She's strong enough to take the heat. Are you?"

XXXXXXXX

As I head into work my heart is starting to beat a bit faster. Mac will once again be working in the office beside me and I might once again be a bit distracted as I was yesterday. I try to tell myself that it will be business as usual but I cannot deny the growing attraction or what he makes me feel inside. I remember the look on his face each time Doug came into the picture which makes me think maybe he too feels something more than a professional interest. But I also remember what I felt when I saw him alone and I was with Doug. I am glad I told Doug the truth that I dont want to see him anymore, but what if Mac doesn't like me? What then? Oh I wish life was simpler!

"Morning," I tell him in a warm tone as I walk up to the spare office. I can't help but smile; he looks like he's always belonged there; sitting at that desk behind the glass walls; right beside me. Oh Stella, wake up! It's just one case and then he'll be gone. He is not your partner and will never co-run anything with you! But as I watch how his chest flexes under his dark burgundy dress shirt I can't help but feel my core start to warm.

"Morning," he offers with a slight smile.

"You're in early," I tell him. "Anything new?"

"Well I just talked to Cyrus and he's going to join us, Sheldon and Sid downstairs and we are going to compare body notes."

"You arranged all that?" I ask him weakly. But I notice his face and he assumes I'm mad.

"I just," I hear him start in a frantic tone.

"Mac I'm not mad," I smile. "Thanks."

"Right," he frowns, not sure how to read me yet. "Be right back."

XXXXXXXX

I watch her leave and tell my heart to slow down a bit. Being in this office; this close, just feels right? How odd. When I first walked in by myself this morning, I felt nervous, but now with her being here, is surprisingly welcome. Like I have always belonged in this office. Her partner? Get real. This is temporary at best! But once again, she has captivated me with her smile, her presence and even the body hugging outfit she has chosen. And why green again? Damn my favorite color! Course the purple she wore yesterday was just as amazing.

"Any problems with my staff and you entering forbidden territory alone?" She asks me; forcing my eyes once again to look at her.

"A few told me to leave," I reply with a frown. "But thankfully Danny came to my rescue. Said it was bribe for me to put in a good word with Lindsay," I tell her and she smiles. "But don't worry, I won't personalize this space. When I leave you won't know I've been here."

"Right," she tells me in a strained tone. Is she mad that I'll be leaving? Or is it that it's not soon enough? Man, I wish I knew how to read women. I'll just assume she'll be sad when I leave but I'm not that lucky. More like glad I'll be out of her hair.

"Ready?" I ask her as I push myself up. Walking beside her through the lab as she points out where everything else is just feels natural. We finally get downstairs and I feel my nervous tension starting to rise again as Sheldon and Sid both eye me in suspicion. I'm sure it's because they dont know me that well. Either that or they do and dont like me. Oh Mac, stop thinking everyone has a hidden agenda. Don't they?

"Morning," I offer as I am greeted with polite smiles and hellos. Sid gives me this remote for the conferencing unit and I dial my team.

"Sidney."

"Wallace."

"Cyrus."

"Mac."

"Stella."

"Sheldon."

"Okay so now that all the fun stuff is out of the way," I start quickly. "What do we have?"

"Oh Sidney you do the honors," Wallace Lanstaff my ME tells the group. "My voice sounds very cranky over this bloody thing."

"Very well Wallace," Sid smiles. "Okay so nothing really remarkable on these four bodies. We were able to confirm that they all died about two thirty am yesterday morning. You figured out the blood splatter and knife marks so it suggests he lined them up in a row; side by side. They were administered a sedative which is why there are no defensive wounds and nothing to suggest they were restrained."

"One of the blades, which we havent recovered is smooth" Cyrus tells us.

"And the other is only jagged on one end," Sheldon finishes. "Also not found. Still working on the stomach contents for all. Should have that shortly."

"We found no prints on their bodies but we did find some hand indentations," Danny starts as he and Lindsay enter the room. I eye them with a frown but allow Bonasera's man to finish. I thought I told her to work with Cyrus? Hmm that is odd. Did Stella arrange that? "So this suggests whoever did this was wearing gloves."

"The prints we recovered in the room belong to various campus staff, housekeeping and other students," Lindsay informs the group. "Don and Paula are looking into anyone that has no credible alibi and compiling a list of suspects; especially those with a grudge against the family."

"The tooth fairy did not murder these kids," I tell the group in a gruff voice. "Someone was in there with these boys in that room, gained their trust enough to sedate them and then carved them up. What are we missing?"

"A solid motive," Stella adds softly. She looks me but I offer a smile that urges her to continue. Much like myself she prides herself in her work. How could I deny her that? "Clayton Davis, our only viable suspect is still missing but so far nothing on him would lead anyone to suspicion. I got an email from Flack this morning that said that none of their families has received any kind of threat from his. At least none enough serious to murder," she tells the group.

"Well someone had a big grudge," Danny frowns.

"Big enough to take on a powerful enemy," Lindsay adds.

"Have we found anything on Clayton Davis?" Sheldon asks.

"As a matter of fact I have him in person," Flack joins us. "Paula has personal business to attend to today so I got lucky," he says looking at me. "But we picked him up very late last night trying to catch a plane right back home to Denver."

"I think we need to talk to him," I suggest, looking at Stella to make sure I used the word '_we_' in the correct context.

"Lindsay and I are going to go back and search the campus for the knives," Danny pipes up, making me look at Stella in surprise. But once again she offers an okay and I'm stuck. I can't argue, but that's my staff. What is going on with her?

"Make sure you actually work," Cyrus quips.

"Cyrus," I warn my CSI and he stops. "Sheldon, we need to know that that sedative is. Cyrus, Paula said yesterday that only certain people have complete access to that room. She can't talk to them today, so that's your job. Sheldon when you finish check and see if Cyrus needs help, please assist. Flack we need the name of the caterer and anyone else who was involved with that party."

"Well Detective Angell has already talked to the strippers," Flack explains to us. "But they were only there for two hours and when they left all four boys were last to leave but they were alive. They didn't see the caterer however. Must have been gone before they arrived."

"Thanks."

I turn and follow Flack and Stella out the room and hear the rest just start to talk amongst them, as if working as a large team is the most natural thing in the world. I actually smile at the thought that our once two houses that were are at war are now making headways for peace. As I near the interrogation room, I can't help but wonder what this round will be like. Stella and I argued before we went into the hotel the other day but right now we are assured that our potential suspect will be here. Oh Mac, I groan. Only the third day, and already your life is upside down. Thankfully Flack beats us to it.

"So did you guys learn to play nice or do I have to start things off?" Flack asks us.

I look at Stella and she looks back in amusement, to which I just frown. "This is your house," I tell him, Stella looks at me in shock. "What? Flack can get him warmed up for me." To which she then rolls her eyes.

The three of us head into the small interrogation room but for some reason my anxiety isn't as high as I thought it would be. There are only two chairs and I let Flack and Stella have them so I can stand. I always like to study the person before me and looking down and observing their body actions gives me a better idea of who I'm up against. I lean against the wall and let Flack start.

The kid is nervous but tells us that he was invited by Joshua Bryce to attend a once a year party but then got a better offer from a girl he met on the plane and spent his time with her. And for the next half hour or so that's all we get. Round in circles, the same story.

"Can anyone verify that?" Stella finally asks.

I watch this kid and know something isn't right. I watch this kid's eyes and actions and know he's lying. Stella looks back at me and frowns. In a few minutes the three of us are outside and looking at the nervous kid in the interrogation room.

"I know that look," Stella tells me; making Flack look at me. "You're not buying this right?"

"I don't have a look," I frown. How does she know me so well in such a short time! This is frustrating! "Can I have a few?"

"Taylor, what is about him that tells you otherwise? I mean he's a college guy who could hang with his buddies anytime. He meets a hot chick and would rather get some below the belt action than trade boring school stories," Flack surmises.

"Trust me he's lying," I shoot back.

"Mac?"

"Just a few minutes," I request. "You can join me if you'd like."

"He's all yours," Flack smiles at me.

XXXXXXXX

I watch Mac go into the interrogation room and want to follow. But maybe he'll open up with just him here. And why am I so fascinated by trying to see what makes this man tick.

"Boy I'll bet even Doug doesn't garner a look like that from you," Flack throws at me.

"I'm merely interested in seeing what he uncovers," I offer in my rapidly declining defense.

"Stella, you can be very transparent at times," Flack smiles but says nothing more. I only huff and then turn back to Mac to watch the scene unfold.

XXXXXXXX

"Clayton," I start as I slowly sit down in front of the young man before me. "How long were you with this girl?"

"A week."

"This girl you met on the plane. Where is she from?"

"California," he answers in a small voice.

"Really? Where in California?"

"LA."

"And which hotel did you stay at?"

"The Sheraton."

"And where did you eat?"

"Uh some restaurant. We mostly stayed inside though."

"And what is her favorite color?"

"What does"

"Just answer the question," I huff. "After a week you must have found out some personal details."

-----  
_"Where is Mac, going with this?" I ask Flack.  
__"No idea. Who knows how this guys mind works," he huffs at me.  
_-----

"Blue I guess?"

"And when did she leave?"

"This morning?"

"And your boyfriends name is?"

"James."

_-----  
__"WHAT!" I practically yell at Flack. "How the hell"  
__"Damn he's good," Flack praises to which I can only smile. Mac is good.  
_-----

"I uh didn't mean that," Clayton stutters.

I sit back in my chair and frown. "Yes you did. So do you care to tell me the truth? Because so far you are really wasting my time, and my patience, the little that I do have is wearing thin. Who were you really with?"

"I can't tell you," he looks up at me with a sad face.

"If you don't I'm going to let that officer you have been eyeing for the past half hour come back in here and slap the cuffs on you. And I promise you won't enjoy it as much as you think you might. Where the hell were you?" I demand in anger.

"I was with Senator Ames," he finally whispers.

-----  
_I look at Flack and then at the kid and even out here in the hallway I can feel the silence start to build. Mac is amazing, I praise inside. Wow! He's good. You said that already. Well it's true!  
_-----

"A few times a year I come up here to visit Josh. He's always known about me but never said a thing. I knew about the party but that night I was, detained."

"So you pay for the room to throw suspicion off and let me guess, Lou, the guy at the hotel also either gets a part of the action or the money. We found the restraint marks on the bed."

"Money," Clayton offers. "I heard about the murders this morning and I was sick but didn't know what to do. I have an alibi that I'd rather not share."

"I will check on that just to be sure," I frown, my anger slowly calming. "Did Josh ever mention anyone wanting to hurt them?"

"No. Man they never pissed anyone off. Well maybe a couple of girl's who he or his brother didn't like, but not enough to do this," he tells me in a panicked voice. "Am I going to be arrested or charged with anything?"

"Not yet. But we do need a written statement," I answer. "You can't leave town until this is over."

"Are you going to tell on me?" He manages.

"That's not my place. I guess in this case the truth won't set you free," I quip as I stand up to leave. I tap on the glass and Flack walks in, the look on his face alone was worth my time. I head into the hallway and greet a smiling Stella.

"Mac, how did you know?" She asks as Flack hands Davis to another officer to take an official statement and then joins us.

"No offence Flack but when a man would rather look at you or me than Stella I know there is something wrong," I tell him to which I see she blushes. I did good right? She was impressed? You are just doing your job. Stop showing off! But she was impressed right?

-----  
_If he's trying not to stay on my good side; he's failing, I sigh. My admiration for Mac Taylor is growing by the second.  
_-----

"None taken," Flack smiles. "Okay I'm going to place a very discreet call to Senator Ames and then we'll talk later. I'll call Paula and let her know. Have fun you two," he throws out as he leaves.

"However, we are back at square one," I tell Stella as we walk a few feet. "I highly doubt Ames would have taken out the mayor's godson's just to have his on the side action. That would be more than political suicide."

"Well I for one am still amazed at how you figured that out. I never would have even thought to play that angle."

"Trust me Stella, it wasn't one I would have wanted to play up either," I frown. "But now we need to find another person to target. I'm sure this guys alibi will check out as I know about Ames sexual tastes. Or lack thereof. An old case."

"So where does that leave us?" She asks me. And just when I think I have finally made my headway, that loser Doug approaches. Damn that guy!

"Here comes your boyfriend," I tell her with a slight growl. Mac! She's taken and just back off and stop trying to bully people, I moan inwardly.

"He's not my b," she starts as Doug approaches us with a smile.

And suddenly I feel like I'm back in high school; as if science guy, just showed off for sorority girl that he likes but her jock boyfriend trumped him again! I step back a bit, trying not to sound like I want the details but cursing myself for not being able to hear anything. Mac! Grow up.

XXXXXXXX

"Hey Stella," he says loudly and I notice Mac's body instantly tense. I roll my eyes and then turn to Doug with a tense expression.

"Let me handle this," I tell Mac who only offers a sad shrug and turns to leave.

"Doug," I start in a low tone. "I thought we talked about this," I tell him. As much as I'd like to think there is something developing between myself and Mac I can't presume that. Do I want that? I do. But when he's gone, what then? However, in my defense, I really am not that interested in Doug Bilson. Mac Taylor is a tough act to follow; in my mind there is just no other man. Damn it! Why can't Doug take my hint from the night before, I'm just not interested. But I better be discreet when I tell him off!

XXXXXXXX

I watch her lean in close and whisper in his ear and my fists tighten. I have no claim to this woman and while I'd like to think that maybe, just maybe something might develop, I tell myself I am not that lucky. Do I want that even? Something more with Stella? Sad thing is I don't know if I could go back to being with another woman other than her. Stella Bonasera has burned herself into my soul and I think I'm forever damned.

She turns back to me with a smile and Doug simply walks away. I know she'll torment me with her silence about what she told him and that just drives me crazy even further.

"Do you have to go?" I ask with a hint of frustration.

"No, do you?" She counters.

"Well it's getting close to dinner time and I was wondering," I stop with a nervous frown.

"Yes?" She urges.

What if she says no? What if she asks to bring her boyfriend? Just ask already, and put yourself out of your damn misery!

"Stella, did you want to get something to eat?"

"Dinner? With you?"

"Yes."

"I'd love to."

"Really?" I ask and she smiles.

"Think you can handle me?" She lightly dares.

"I think I'd like to try to find out," I offer.

"Well then lead the way."

I look at her with a growing smile. Don't over analyze Mac, I tell myself. Just go and enjoy. And tonight, I'm going to do just that. I am not hoping for anything more than getting to know her as a friend. But a guy can hope right? And this seems like a good place to start.

* * *

**A/N:** okay so kinda sappy but I thought I'd give them a break so they can get to know each other before I give them some more action!

For those interested I have revised the premise of latest SMACKED adventure"Playing for keeps" and uploaded for you to read now.


	12. Some much needed Downtime?

**Title: Opposites Attract  
****Chapter 12 - Some much needed down time?**

**A/N:** Wow can't believe all the amazing reviews! They are what make me want to write faster so keep em coming! I am having a lot of fun with this story and hope you'll continue to like it as much as you do so far. Enjoy this chappy. Some SMACKED humor, hint of romance and a few smiles!

* * *

I look at her in surprise almost waiting for her to tell me she was joking and I'm back at square one. When it comes to her I just don't know anymore and I think that's part of the attraction. However, I watch Doug leave; offering me sneer no less and assume he's busy and so just tell myself that this is nothing more than getting to know a professional acquaintance and not to get my hopes up too high. But as I slowly walk back to the office I am borrowing I can't help but feel a smile start to tug at my lips. Ha! Chalk one up for science guy. I know if she had said no, I would have just gone home and sat in silent misery in front of the TV. But tonight I'm a bit lucky and I want to enjoy it. Then stop thinking already, my brain chastises and just go! Right.

I grab my suit jacket and then head out to Stella's office. She is hovering around her desk looking at something and I can't help but smile. Yesterday she forced me to take it easy. I would like to think it was genuine concern but for the most part I think it was just her being stubborn. I won't dare mention the dress as she'd probably think me the biggest loser on the planet to turn down a date and eat dinner alone and have her dress dry-cleaned. Good thing she doesn't know about Andrea, I falsely reason. I really need to get a manual on women. But I quickly remind myself that she's not like any other woman I've ever known and so probably threw away her manual long ago. Oh I'm back at square one all the time.

But she looks up and smiles and I'm once again at ease. "All set?"

"Yeah hold on a sec, you can come in you know."

"These glass walls are unnerving," I mention with a slight frown. "How do you just put aside all the white noise from outside and get work done?"

"You just do," she tells me as I near her desk.

"So do I get to choose the place?" I ask in a nervous tone.

"Afraid that I'll send you on a wild goose chase?" She smiles.

"More like I'll wake up in Brazil," I reply quickly and she just laughs. "That doesn't instill confidence you know," I offer.

"Trust me I'll be on my best behavior," she tells me.

"And you're leaving the hardware here right?" I ask referring to her handcuffs.

"Nice try Taylor," she smiles. "I don't leave home without them."

"Right," I huff.

XXXXXXXX

"Okay so if it makes you feel any better you can pick the place," I tell him; smiling at his nervousness. It makes him seem so real; more human, and much less the harsh unapproachable workaholic my mind had labeled him. But then again, long ago I just surmised that most men were an open book; like Doug. Simple and easy to read. Mac on the other hand, keeps surprising me when I least expect it; hence part of the attraction. Stop trying to analyze him, my brain tells. Just go already!

"Well I don't really know this area very well. It is forbidden territory after all," he informs me.

"What do you like to eat?" I ask.

"Anything really," he mentions simply.

"What did you have last night?" I ask, trying to see if he'll fess up to what he really did, even though I know I saw him at the pub alone and heard him turn down a date!

XXXXXXXX

Yeah like I'm going to tell her what I did last night. Ate alone and got your dress cleaned; oh very exciting Mac. She doesn't want simple so just lie. But I can't. I hate lying. But you did lie to her, my brain reminds me. Fine!

"Something simple," I frown. Was that a lie? Chicken, my brain scoffs. "So in truth anything would be better."

XXXXXXXX

I look at him with a frown. Well he didn't lie but I really didn't expect him to just confess either. I don't know if what Andrea said about him last night was true and so I am not going to bring it up. Should I mention I broke up with Doug? Too soon right? Much too soon. I want to tell him. Tomorrow? Maybe, if the timing is right. Okay so pick a really great restaurant, I tell myself. He had pub food last night and I want to make sure he can't compare me to any other woman he's gone out with. This isn't a date I remind myself. Just dinner. Right, just dinner. But still, how do I make myself unforgettable? Ah I got it! Poor guy, won't know what hit him. And that's a good thing? Yes.

"Is there a pub nearby?" He offers.

"Nice try. Too ordinary," I smile.

"_Ordinary_?" He asks weakly.

"Yeah ordinary. How are daring are you?" I ask.

"What? What do you mean?" He asks in shock. "You want me to cook? Then you'd die. Is that daring?" He asks and I smile. "Okay fine, you pick."

"Okay well there is this great ethnic restaurant just around the corner."

"Greek?" He questions with a cryptic stare.

"Ah much too predictable," I retort. "How about African?"

"Pardon?" He asks in skepticism.

"Never had African?" I ask as I walk toward him to get my coat.

"What kind of food is African? Water and a toothpick? Nice try," he chides.

"Oh yee of little faith," I reply with a smile. "Are you game for something new? A dining experience you'll never forget?"

"I'd like to say no, but for some reason I just can't," he admits with a frown and I just smile.

"Good, let's go."

XXXXXXXX

I let her lead me out of her office and into the less busy hallway. African? Is she serious? This is way out of my league. Good thing it wasn't my suggestion. Oh this woman is fascinating. There is no way she'd be interested in me long term; I'm too simple! I suggested a pub. Way to go Mac!

But she asks me another question and instantly my mind is back where it should belong. "What do _I _think of this place? Once I get past the privacy factor I think there are a few things I'd like to take back to my place," I offer.

"People or equipment?" She challenges.

"Maybe both," I smile. I like to make her think once and awhile, and while I know I'm now where near her league when it comes to keeping people guessing, I'd like to think I can hold my own when I need to.

XXXXXXXX

Oh a zinger! I like that. Hmm I hate to ask which people as I'm sure I know the answer; it's not me, I'm in charge. But maybe? Oh Stella, grow up.

"But you just got all that funding? So you want to keep your money and steal from me?" I ask as we get into the elevator.

"Yours is newer," he huffs. "With this case I haven't had time to even cash the damn check. Oh I'm sure our accountant has but I haven't seen the money yet myself."

"Well you'll just have to make time for things you want."

"I am now," he blurts out and then looks at me in shock. I can only smile. Once again he has tried so hard all day to keep his emotions in check but when he accidentally lets them out I just can't help but want to draw closer to him. And while I selfishly want to think it's me he wants to draw closer to; I'll play it safe.

"Ah you mean my money?" I lightly tease; giving the poor man a break.

XXXXXXXX

Oh man was that out loud? Mac! I know, but she has that effect on me. _I am now_? That was stupid! Okay play it cool. She tossed you an easy lifeline; take it and just shut up already!

"Yes the money to buy equipment to keep up with you," I offer. Did she buy it? No, she's a woman. You are so lost, my brain reminds me. I know that!

We finally reach the busy street and stop. "Change your mind?" I ask quickly. Maybe she doesnt want this after all. Stop rushing to conclusions. Right!

"Afraid this is the last supper?" She throws at me.

"I would have, if you said the cuisine was Brazilian," I retort and she just smiles. She simply loops her arm in mine and drags me down the street. Her playful attitude is so refreshing from other women I have known and it's almost unnerving. Most would just agree with the pub; as if to please me they just had to agree to everything I said and that is why none have lasted. I don't like easy. But Stella, challenges my very perception on, well, everything, and that is what makes me want her all the more. Sadly she could have offered me bread and water and I know I would have been happy. She can go from looking at carved up bodies; to showing me a new piece of the puzzle, to an intense interrogation, to offering me a meal I'll probably never enjoy with another woman ever again, all in the same day. As I said amazing.

But as we near the restaurant my nervousness starts to grow once again. What do I say? I'm not good at personal small talk, and women like small talk. I'm private; I don't open up. Will she want me to? All women want men to! I can't tell her everything about me? What's to tell? I'm not much, that's the truth. Can I make myself sound exciting? Oh shut up already, I scold myself. Just enjoy right now!

We head inside and it's a little too intimate for my liking and I'm once again feeling lost. No sports; no TV; no. Mac! Right.

XXXXXXXX

"You seem nervous?" I ask him; after I felt him tense up in my grasp.

"Never been to a place like this," he frowns.

"Look if you really don't want to stay we can leave. I do want you to enjoy yourself, but I wanted you to try something new," I tell him quickly. I mean it's our first dinner and I do want him to enjoy it. But I'm sure when he looks at my face he can tell that if he walks out now I'll be disappointed and for some reason he acts like he cares what I think. Is that a good sign? Yes.

"No, its okay," he replies slowly. "I'll try this."

"I just wanted to do something the other girls haven't," I tease. Is that flirting? Yes. So? So stop already. No way! He's too much fun to flirt with.

"Oh trust me Stella, you're a tough act to follow," he tells me softly and my heart starts to beat faster. Tough act. That's good right? As in unforgettable? Is he flirting with me? Yes! Excellent!

"But I'm almost afraid to let you order," he tells me and I lightly laugh.

"I promise I'll be on my best behavior."

"Right," he replies slowly. I let the hostess guide us to a small booth.

"No chairs?" Mac asks me, again with the nervous glance. "What?"

"And no forks if you're game," I smile. "As I said, a dining experience you'll never forget."

XXXXXXXX

I look at her in disbelief. Is she nuts? I can't sit on the floor and eat with my hands. This is a joke right? A set-up? I have a funny feeling like I'm going to see my picture plastered all over her office tomorrow when I arrive. But I don't want to seem so uptight so I offer a small huff and slowly lower myself to a seated position across from her.

"Where's the hidden camera?" I dare to ask.

"In the salt shaker," she smiles as I try to calm my heart and appear normal. "Better?" She asks me; now her voice sounding a bit nervous.

"Ask me when I manage to get any of the food in my mouth," I frown and she finally laughs. I pick up a menu and frown. "So," I start.

XXXXXXXX

I watch Mac and can't help myself but offer a smile. He once again is trying so hard to keep himself in check. Why won't he just loosen up? Maybe he's always this uptight? But some of the things he does, tell me he's enjoying himself so far, so maybe he's just nervous and I'll go with that. Well you picked kind of a hard place, I remind myself. So? So give him a break already!

"Okay if I give you my word that you won't end up in a strange motel or Brazil or even on the floor, will you trust me enough to let me order?" I ask him directly. "And I promise you won't see your picture on the staff wall of shame tomorrow."

He looks at me with some skepticism but then finally nods his head in agreement. "I trust you."

"Good," I smile as the waitress returns. I order what I think we'll both enjoy and then offer the menus back to the girl. I turn back to him with a nervous glance. Just be yourself, my brain orders. Why am I suddenly nervous? So is he! He is? He's a guy, of course he's nervous.

"So," he starts again. "Come here often?"

"Actually only my second time," I admit. "I was here once with Danny and Flack and Jessica. Trust me Flack and Danny were just as nervous as you to try something new. It's a guy thing right?"

"We're simple creatures, sorry to disappoint," he frowns.

"Oh I'm not disappointed, I like simple too," I tell him and he smiles. Is that a good thing? I just wanted to assure him that I can do both.

"Simple can be fun," he tells me.

"It just depends on who you're with right?" I challenge.

"Exactly," he agrees, as he tries to lean back. But in doing so pushes the small cushion behind him and falls backward.

"Mac!" I exclaim with a small laugh as I quickly help him up. My hand lingers a bit longer on his than it should and he looks at me in wonder. "Here," I tell him softly as I help pull him up. Why when his hand lingers in mine do I feel a small tingling sensation?

"Think they'll kick me out?" He asks with a frown as he quickly tries to fix what he messed up. I once again mind myself lost in the pools of blue as he turns back to me with a perplexed gaze.

"Well McDonald's is next door," I tell him and he finally smiles.

XXXXXXXX

Great Mac, way to go! You just had to embarrass yourself right? And I only touched her hand for a few seconds and already that side of my body is warm. Oh that's lame. Just don't admit that to her. "Not really my type of food," I tell her as our drinks arrive.

I look at the color of the liquid in my glass and then up at her with a frown. "It's yellow."

"It's South African. Has kind of a honey taste to it. Just try it, _Mr. Skeptical_."

I look at the liquid and then try some. "Very odd."

"Trust me, things that are odd at first, grow on you after awhile," she tells me.

"Kinda like me?" I offer and she looks at me in surprise.

"Odd? Well I guess I might call you odd, but not really," she answers. "Stubborn yes. Odd, not really. Maybe, I'm odd," she mumbles on.

I can only smile at her once again. And as she starts to talk about the history of whatever I am drinking I can't help but feel myself start to relax once again. If anyone had told me to suggest a place like this I would have laughed at them and walked away. But now being here with her; listening as she starts to relax around me and open herself up; I once again feel myself starting to believe that I can become that type of guy; the type of guy who actually starts to enjoy something different in life other than the same old boring stuff I'm used to. Is this what having a good woman in my life on a regular basis would be like? If so, it's different but very welcome. But then I have to wonder if she'd be happy with simple? She said so, just matters who you're with. And I think with her, simple would be fun. But is she telling the truth? Mac! She's just saying that to make you feel better. But could I prove to her that simple can be fun? Probably not and that keeps me in perspective.

The food arrives and with no forks in sight my nervousness starts to consume me once again. Stella, of course is perceptive and can pick up quickly what I'm feeling. "How do we do this," I start.

XXXXXXXX

"Just watch me. If you don't like it you can always ask for a regular fork," I tell him with a kind smile. I take one of the small pieces of bread and dip it into the pot, scoop up some food and then eat is. "Easy."

"Right," he frowns as he goes to try; making a small mess to which I just offer a kind smile. "Sorry," I offer as he looks up at me. But instead of seeing anger or frustration in those blue eyes I see determination and he tries again and does it.

"Told you I'm a fast learner," he tells me.

"Oh that I have no doubt about," I reply in a low tone. A few minutes later he finally gets the hang of it and I think I can start to talk about other stuff; but I'm still amused at the way he does things.

XXXXXXXX

Watching her in this setting is fascinating and somewhat unnerving once again. Why does she make everything look so easy? I sit here, my heart racing at the thought I'm going to make a fool of myself but she doesn't say anything but positive words. As I said before frustrating! Thankfully she switches the topic back to work; a subject I have no trouble discussing. But then it's her next question that makes me stop and think.

"What drives you on a case?" She wonders.

"Justice," I easily reply. "To see justice done to those that had no chance to take it themselves."

"And do you always have to be right?"

"Usually I am," I counter.

"Really?" She asks with an arched brow. "So you've never made a mistake?"

I look at her and frown. Now what's she up to? "Oh I'm sure like you, we've come across the odd case now and again that will forever haunt us with something we might have missed or overlooked."

She looks at me in wonder. Did I say the right thing? Probably not!

"Ever failed at anything?" She questions again.

Yeah in my personal life, I want to tell her. But since that would make me sound really pathetic I just can't be that open. "Again, like you, probably at a few things."

XXXXXXXX

Okay so he doesn't want to open up and obviously whatever I throw at him in the way of a personal question will just be thrown back at me with the same line. However, I just can't help but wonder what he's hiding. Someone from his past perhaps? Someone special?

"Tell me about Paula," I mention. Neutral topic and it'll give me a chance to see what he admires about her. That kind of insight in his brain will prove useful and let me know what kind of woman he likes. Me, right? Stella!

"Oh where do I begin," he starts and I finally see him starting to ease once again. I hate to see him rigid and uptight. Why do I care? Just do. I listen as he talks about how they met and how he at first didn't think she could keep up. But she surprised him at every turn and that was a good thing.

"So you like a woman to keep you guessing," I mention in passing. "Is that why you're not married?" But I look up in shock. Stella! Oh that wasn't supposed to be out loud. Damn it! "Oh sorry that was," I start.

"Neither are you," he shoots back. "What's your reason?"

"Well I did ask first, but fine," I resign. "Haven't found a man that can keep up; to my high work standards and my personal wants."

"Sounds like an exhausting job," he frowns.

"Well for the right man I'm hoping it's a rewarding challenge and the right fit," I offer with a smile. "And you? What's your reason?"

"Sadly much the same," he admits and I smile.

"What kinds of personal wants?" I ask and I lightly see him squirm. Oh Stella, give him a break. No I want to know what kind of woman he wants!

"She has to keep me guessing," he replies.

"Three things in common," I tell him and he finally smiles. Well he does keep me guessing. He thinks he's simple and boring and probably an open book, but Mac Taylor is anything but. Hence the draw. Does he get that? He's a guy, probably not!

XXXXXXXX

Every wall I try to put up, this woman is rapidly breaking down. It's very odd and very unsettling. No other woman has tried this hard to get inside my head. What's her game? Can't be genuine, can it? Mac, no way! And as much as I think I'd like it to be, I just can't afford myself that luxury. A man who can keep up to her? Does he exist? Probably not. I'd like to think I could be that kind of man; and I'm sure with a woman like her at my side I could be. However, I'm not that lucky. And personal wants? Should I ask what she wants personally? Do you want to die? No! But she said rewarding challenge? What kind of reward? Personal reward? Mac! Right, back to reality.

I start asking her about how she got her start and am once again captivated by her way of expressing even the smallest detail that someone else might find boring. But much like me she doesn't offer any personal family history or many emotional details and I can't help but wonder why she too is locked away. What's she hiding?

"And what drives you?" I finally ask.

"Oh a lot of things," she smiles at me.

"Okay you get after me for being vague, nice try, now fess," I urge.

"The simple satisfaction of being able to tell myself at the end of the day, Stella, you put away another bastard and the streets are safe because a woman like you carries a gun."

I look at her in amusement and she just smiles. "Never leave home without it?"

"Never!"

"Nice answer," I tell her. And pretty soon we are sharing stories about our best and worst cases. I want to ask what she thinks of me, but I better not. She'll probably just tell me what I want to hear and not what she really feels. Probably thinks I'm some kind of dictator! I notice her look at her watch and frown. I guess I'm keeping her from her real interest -- _him._ Well I don't want overstay my welcome right?

XXXXXXXX

"Am I keeping you from something? Or someone?" He asks me quickly. What? I just dropped something on my sleeve and now he thinks I want to leave. Oh Stella, why did you do that?

"No, I just dropped something on my sleeve," I offer quickly; showing him the spot.

"Well I guess we should call it a night," he lightly frowns and I immediately feel guilty. Now if Doug had said he wanted to quit early I would be happy. Damn it!

"Okay sure," I offer softly as I pull out my wallet. I can tell he too is disappointed but I don't want to push my luck if he doesn't want to be here.

"Stella, I'm paying," he insists. "This might be your neck of the woods but this was my offer."

"But," I try in protest.

"On this I win. End of story," he announces as the waitress approaches.

"Thank you," I smile.

"It was my pleasure," he answers and I beam.

"So bright and early tomorrow?" I ask weakly as he hands the waitress his VISA.

"Always," he offers with a casual smile. "And thanks, it was a very _interesting_ evening."

"Interesting in what context?" I wonder.

"In a good way," he replies. So is there hope for more? Possibly. Stella, right. But maybe?

"And hopefully this was a first?" I dare to ask him.

"To say the least," he offers. Yes! Ha, take that other women. Stella. Yes? Grow up!

XXXXXXXX

So how do I end this night? I can't kiss her that would be too forward; and I'm not ready for that. Is she? Get real, she's going home to her boyfriend! Right. Him again. Damn it! Just be casual. I get my VISA back and we slowly head for the door.

"So you're still alive right?" She smiles.

"Ask me in an hour," I counter with a light smile. "Actually it was fun; a little embarrassing but I survived right?"

"Oh I think you'll survive pretty much anything thrown your way," she turns and looks at me with an inviting gaze. Then much to my surprise and delight she leans in and plants a soft kiss on my cheek. "Thank you," she whispers and pulls away with a warm smile.

Did she just kiss me? She did. Did those perfect lips just touch my face? They did. It was on the cheek stupid! So? So I'll take what I can get. And why the hell am I so warm all of a sudden? Sadly, once again my well educated brain fails to send my body the right signals, so instead of taking her into my arms and returning the favor I just smile and stand still. Way to go Mac, I scold myself. Way to impress her.

What do I do now? Just leave? But I don't want to. I must. Thankfully we make small talk about tomorrow's plans until we reach the entrance to her building. "I'm going to just put a few things away before I leave. You don't have to wait," she tells me. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight then," I offer with a smile. What else do I do? Shake hands? No that would be stupid! Kiss her? I would like to but better not. I don't want to embarrass her if she's just going home to _him_. Still I'd like to think that maybe things are strained with her and the jock, unless she just kisses everyone? Oh Mac, stop trying to analyze things and just leave already! Right.

"Goodnight," she offers me with a nervous tone.

XXXXXXXX

Did I just kiss him? It was just a kiss on the cheek but my lips are still warm. And why did he smell so good! Damn this man. I've kissed Doug and, and, it just wasn't the same. And while I didn't expect him to return the favor, the look on his face tells me it was worth it. Maybe he'll return the favor tomorrow? Stella! Right back to reality. We reach the building and now it's time to say goodnight. Now what? Should I kiss him again? I'd like to but better not push it. I don't want him to think I'm easy! Damn I want to taste those lips of his. Stella! Right.

So to put him and myself out of our misery I offer a small goodnight and then head inside. But when I turn around he's still looking, so I smile and offer a small wave. Was that lame? Probably. I reach the elevator and my heart is still racing. Not even a goodnight kiss on the lips and my brain is still in limbo just from being close to him. Damn his commanding presence! I hurry upstairs to put a few things away but a smile is permanently pasted on my lips. Not lost on those around me, however.

"Must have been a fun night," Sid tells me as he walks slowly past.

"One of the more enjoyable in a long time," I answer in truth.

"Just a passing thought?" Sid offers and I look at him in surprise. He offers me a kind smile and continues. "Never give up on those," he calls out; his back still to me. "Those are usually the best and just what we need. Goodnight."

Good advice I tell myself as I wander into my office. An hour later I'm finally back on the road; heading for home; once again my perma-smile still attached to my lips. Maybe there is hope for science guy and sorority girl? And who came up with those silly names anyways? Oh yeah I did. And I wonder if I told him too much about the kind of man I want. I wonder if he could keep up with me. Certainly on a professional level, that much is certain. But on a personal level? Oh I'm sure he could fulfil whatever I wanted. Stella! Too soon to even be thinking that? Probably. Stella. What? You need sleep. Right. And tonight I think I'll sleep very well, my brain telling me tomorrow he'll take me in his strong arms I'll get my kiss. Hey a girl can dream right?

XXXXXXXX

I let myself into my quiet apartment once again, but this time the silence isn't so offensive. I guess because my mind is still replaying the night's events. I never would have suggested a place like that but I'm glad I didn't turn it down. Her laughter; her sparking eyes; her energy, all have me captivated and once again leave me wanting more. So she wants a man who can keep up. Well I know work-wise I'm more than up to the challenge. But personally? She'll get bored, I just know it. But she said she liked simple too and I have to cling to that. And she did kiss me first. It was just a peck on the cheek, my tired brain reminds me. And? And while I have kissed other women before, for some reason that small gesture, forced me to want more. Maybe I should return the favor? Tomorrow? Too soon? What about her boyfriend? Oh what the hell! Should I just go for it? What do I have to lose? My sanity. Oh wait, that's long gone.

However, as I get ready for bed I try to think on ways that I can make myself seem more appealing. Sadly I just offer a frown and put that thought aside. I'm not that guy. I'm plain old science guy. And science guy needs sleep. I send a quick text to Paula to update her and then finally get some much needed rest; this time without any strange phone calls or text messages. Had to have been from Jack, I tell myself of my attacker. But as I refuse to let Jack Harvey be the last thing I think about before I fall into sleep, I allow my mind to create a scene where I find enough nerve to take Stella in my arms and kiss her lips; and finally I fall asleep with a smile on my lips. My face; the spot where she kissed will stay untouched until morning.

XXXXXXXX

"Okay so we talked to Cecilia Beckon and Grace Kee, the girlfriends of the two other boys and they basically tell us the same story as Jennifer Brown," Flack tells the team the following morning. "They knew about the party, talked to the boys that night, they were alive. Cecilia talked to Bruce Greenfield; her boyfriend when the strippers were still there. No other people at that time. Grace talked to Billy Ryland; her boyfriend, just after they left and again no one else was there."

"So someone knew to wait until only the four were left; obviously targeted," I mention with a frown; looking at Stella.

"Someone who knew were to wait on campus?" She offers.

"Yeah we're rechecking that place now," Flack informs us. "Still trying to get a lead on our two maintenance workers. So far we can't find these guys. We are assuming they used false names which leads us to believe they are our guys."

"Lindsay and I looked over that whole campus; at least the best we could and no knives that match what we need," Danny pipes up.

"The killer obviously took them," Lindsay frowns.

"And no blood drops outside or around the campus house itself, so he must have bagged them inside," Cyrus mentions.

"Could be a forensics nut," Sheldon frowns. "I mean if this guy wanted to get away with the near perfect crime he might have."

"I won't settle for that, sorry," I huff. The team discusses a few more details and then has their given tasks and soon the room is just occupied by me and Stella.

"What is it?" She questions.

"We are missing something very basic," I offer. "But it pisses me off that I can't see it."

"Usually right in front of you," she mentions absently.

"What is?"

"What you are looking for most," she offers.

"I, what?" I start in wonder. Is she talking about the case or something more? Get a grip Mac, the case! Not you. Oh right.

"Come on let's go back to the drawing board," she tells me, pushing herself up off the chair. "And if you want coffee, Lindsay made it this morning. I think she likes it here."

I can only offer a small smile as I follow her out of the room.

XXXXXXXX

Mac's determination for a case is very refreshing. He refuses to accept the obvious or believe the given truth unless he's proved it to himself. And what was that comment about right in front of you? Oh Stella, give it a rest, I chide myself. We head into the coffee room and I notice him hesitate as he reaches for a cup.

"Seriously, the coffee is Brazilian and nothing else. It's just an odd coincidence," I tell him quickly; offering a cryptic smile. I can't help flirting with him.

"That's what I'm afraid of," he mentions as he slowly pours himself a drink. He looks at me in wonder and I just roll my eyes. "Want mine?" I offer quickly as I hold out my cup for him to take.

"I'm not _that_ gullible," he throws at me as we finally leave the room. Once again we are back in the lab; trying to piece together what we are missing. But an hour later we are back at square one.

"I'm wanting to go with the, this guys knows forensics bit," I offer. "We have been through everything. What are we missing?" I moan.

XXXXXXXX

"A new suspect," I tell her as I see Paula's name. "And we might have one. Paula," I look at her before I press talk.

"Yeah I'll leave," she tells me in a sad tone.

"Stella," I call her back. "It's not a private call. Trust me the last thing I want from you today is the silent treatment," I tell her to which she smiles and I know I said the right thing. Oh why do I try so hard to please this woman? Because I like her. Right! "Paula, I thought you were off today?"

"You know I'm never off," Paula tells me. "I'm like you."

"What did you find?"

"Flack just told me about Ames, nice work. Was she impressed?"

"I think so," I reply with a small frown. "So what's going on?"

"Found a new lead for you two to follow up on. Megan Salish. She's currently a museum curator and apparently owed Martin Bryce a lot of money. I was able to get a warrant and one of Flack's men picked up her computer."

"Did she leave death threats?" I ask, making Stella look at me in wonder.

"Of sorts. But Bryce did threaten to pull her funding and she threatened to get even. Mac you need to talk to her today. We found lots of financial information to suggest she's a viable suspect. Plus she paid for their little party. Not sure if it was a show of good faith to Martin Bryce or a way to ensure she got her killer inside. Flack is going to talk to her lawyer as there are a few love notes from him."

"I'll check with Lindsay and see if her prints were anywhere in that room," I frown.

"Flack is also going to be busy with mayoral stuff without me there. Can you two handle this?"

"Yes we can," I reply. "Talk to you later."

"What?" Stella asks me.

"New lead, Megan Salish, museum curator."

"Ah an intellect," she smiles.

"Or a murderer," I quip. "Feel like taking in a little bit of culture?"

"Lead the way."

* * *

**A/N:** Culture? Yeah right! More like trouble at the museum ahead for the dynamic duo! I mean this is _my_ twisted brain we are talking about! Mac hurt just ahead; maybe a little Stella guilt and comfort? Leading to something (no not that major! not yet Lol) ??? Hmmm want it? Please let me know.


	13. A Night at the Museum

**Title: Opposites Attract  
****Chapter 13 - A Night at the Museum**

* * *

"I'm just going to check with Lindsay so I'll know if she was in that room at all," Mac tells me.

"Okay I'll finish our report on Davis and put him to bed," I wink at him.

"Speaking of beds. You could have tried your little handcuff experiment on him," he lightly frowns.

"Oh yeah that would have been fun," I huff. "Not my type sorry. I like a man who's actually into a woman! Like you."

He looks at me as if to say something more but wisely chooses not to. "Come to the lab when you're done. Or my office," he tells me.

"_Your office_? See I knew you'd like it here," I smile warmly.

"What's not to like?" He offers casually as he turns and leaves. I wonder when I can tell him that I broke up with Doug. Maybe tonight after the museum. Maybe over dinner? Hope so. It's my turn; I should at least return the favor from last night. Plus I think I'd sell my eyeteeth for another kiss. Oh Stella, that sounds desperate. For another kiss? I think I am. Oh I'm sad!

I turn on my heel and head for Flack's office to get a copy of Davis's statement. Sadly my smile hasn't faded and once again it's quickly picked up by observant bystanders.

"You're still smiling. I take it Taylor is still impressing you," Flack mentions, looking up at me. I see Jessica Angell coming over and smile at her, ignoring Flack's comment.

"Stella," Jessica smiles at me as she comes and stands by Flack's desk. "You guys got quite the case here. Thanks, but I'm now stuck with the two bit hoods," she comments. "And working with Sully."

"Oh but you did have fun with the strippers," Flack teases her and she just playfully slaps his arm. "Stella, the two detectives checked the campus and nothing. If there is a secret passage then no one could find it," she informs me.

"Thanks, Flack told us this morning," I tell her as Detective Sullivan calls her name.

"I get another boring call," Jessica huffs.

"Sorry, it was Paula Watford's doing," I inform her.

"Yeah Flack says she's quite the woman," Jessica offers.

"Well I'm impressed," I smile.

"And not only with Paula," Flack tries again.

"Don tells me you have a crush on your new partner," Jessica smiles.

"What?" I seethe at Flack.

"And growing each day," Flack continues.

"If you ever need a favor, you can forget it," I tell him in a light tone.

"Is it true?" Jessica asks with a slight smile.

"He's good at his job," I try as I turn to leave.

"So I've heard," Jessica answers.

"Okay so if you guys are discussing my love life then you need some help," I try with a slight smile.

"Well after what Doug told me," Flack frowns.

"What did he say?" I ask angrily.

"That you blew him off because you are seeing someone new?"

"Stella?" Jessica asks with a smile.

"It's a line you hand someone when you don't want to see them again. That's all. And if you tell him it was just a line I'll kill you both," I warn them.

"Yeah Doug was too boring," Flack frowns. "Now Taylor," he starts again.

"See you guys later," I call out and they both lightly laugh. But as I walk away I hear Jessica tell Flack, _'yeah she likes him. Trust me I'm a woman, I know_.' Damn she's right! I offer a sigh and then hurry back to my office. I do like Mac. I can't lie about that. I am actually looking forward to seeing Mac in a place of high culture. Probably another revelation. But it will be dark. A kiss? Stella! Right.

XXXXXXXX

"So nothing on Megan Salish?" I ask Lindsay as I wait for the results.

"Nope. If she was in on the boy's murderers then she did it away from the room. However, there are still some prints around. But you know it would make sense to drug them if a woman did kill them. Four young men?"

"Yeah but she'd have to have something on all of them. And so far we only have her threatening the Bryce's. Flack is going to talk to the family lawyer and Stella and I are going to drop by the museum. It's closed now so if there is anything on her, at least we won't make a scene."

"Hmm you two in a museum when it's dark," Lindsay teases. "Better behave."

"You're getting as bad as Cyrus. See you tomorrow," I frown as leave the room and go in search of Stella once more. I wonder what she's doing after our date at the museum? Date? That was a figure of speech! But the boyfriend didn't call today so maybe there is hope! Mac! Right, no hope. A little? I near her office and stop in the doorway while she finishes her report.

"Mac, hold on a sec," she tells me without looking up.

"How on earth did you know it was me?" I ask in shock.

"Trade secret," she looks up with a wink.

I just shake my head as I know she's not going to tell me; once again adding to the mystique about this amazing woman in front of me. She finishes her report and then pushes herself up. Once again I catch a small glimpse of that olive skin and smile. Her eyes meet mine and I quickly turn away. Damn it! Did she see that?

"Mac, were you looking just now?"

"What? No," I stammer.

"Fess," she demands.

"Stella, I got only a glimpse," I rush in my defense, thinking she was mad. Why the hell am I defending myself?

"I show you mine, you show me yours," she smiles, playfully crossing her arms.

"My," I start and then stop. "You really do like seeing me in a tight spot," I huff. "Let me get my suit jacket."

I hear her lightly laugh and I can't help but smile. And I hate to admit it, but what she told me the other day was right. After looking at all the pictures of those carved up bodies, a playful flirty moment now and again is more than welcome. I check my gun and then head out to meet her.

"Are you a big museum buff?" Stella asks me as we get into my truck and head for the museum. Despite the fact I'm driving I always get a chuckle from the little ethnic curses she offers when she's not pleased with the driving conditions around or in front of her.

"Buff? No. I have been once or twice but never really enough to enjoy it," I frown as I look out the window.

"Here or in DC?"

"Both."

"Why didn't you enjoy it?" She asks again.

"My tour guide was boring," I huff as I turn to look at her. She offers a sideways glace. "Please just don't ask."

"I thought I'd spare you," she smiles.

"Very kind," I tell her.

We near the museum and I frown. For some reason even my facial expressions aren't lost on her.

"What is it?" She asks me in concern.

"I dont like these places after dark," I reply casually.

"You, scared of the dark?" She teases.

"Scared? No," I huff. "Not a fan. Shesh, it depends on the situation," I reply as we head up the stairs.

"Never been in the dark before?"

"Is that a metaphor?" I throw at her.

"Maybe," she shoots right back.

"Not work related," I sigh. In life yes, many times, especially when it comes to you; I want to tell her but thankfully I hold back. Oh I'd never hear the end of that.

We show our badges to the front door guard and are told that Megan Salish is expecting us and are given directions to her office.

"These places are too quiet, and why the hell am I whispering?" I offer with a frown.

"Maybe you're worried the mummies will come to life and answer you?" She throws at me.

"Not funny," I tell her as walk past another exhibit. It was one of music and I stop to look.

"You really are a music lover," she notes as she comes and stands right beside me.

"I knew this was coming and thought maybe I'd come back during normal daylight hours," I mention in passing.

"Need a tour guide?" She offers.

"Careful what you wish for," I throw at her. We continue on our way to Megan's office. "Ms. Salish?" I call out as I knock on the door. No answer and I look at Stella and frown.

"She knew we were coming right?"

"That's what Paula told me," I answer as I carefully push the door open. We look inside and it's empty. "So either she changed her mind or someone else beat us to her."

"Let's look around this place," I tell her quickly. "Maybe that someone else is still here."

"We each take one side and meet back here?" She suggests.

"Keep your gun ready," I instruct. "In case we do run into unwanted company."

"Don't worry, this place doesn't freak me out," she tells me.

"Just be careful," I tell her.

"You too."

As much as I hate to; I part ways with Stella and take the left side of the building; that contains the service entrance as I don't want her to venture out there on her own. But by telling her that she shouldn't go alone would, I'm sure, garner me a lecture on how she did things alone before I came into her life and would do them alone after I'm gone. That one thought makes my mood instantly fall. How can I go back to working on a daily basis without her at my side?

And in truth this place; this quiet and this alone does give me the creeps. But I won't ever admit that much of myself to her. I mean I was in the Marines. Shesh! I have to appear in control at all times. I head for the back of the building and slowly push the door open.

"Ms. Salish?" I call out loudly.

I am once again rewarded with only silence and that angers me. I hear a faint sound coming from the service door and feel my uneasiness starting to develop. I take a few steps closer to the door and find it locked; obviously just my imagination playing games with me. I hadn't figured on mentioning the visit to this place to see the music exhibit and I doubt she'll take me up on it; but a guy can hope right? With her as my tour guide, watching paint dry I'm sure she'd make exciting much less a real exhibit on something I actually enjoy!

As I once again head for the other side of the service bay that will take me into another area I wonder how Stella is faring?

XXXXXXXX

I don't think I'd admit this to Mac, but this place does give me the creeps also. Every whispered sound and I'm turning around with my hand going for my gun. Oh Stella, get a grip, there are security guards out there and Megan probably chickened out and left; either that or she really is guilty. I finally reach the end of the room I'm in and stop and listen once more. Silence.

I wonder if Mac believes me that I would like to visit the music exhibit with him. He probably thinks you're still with Doug, my brain reminds me. When I tell him, will he then? Still my mind can't help but wonder if I can put him in another tight spot. There is no one here after all, I wrongly assume. Hmm a prank on Mac might be fun. Too bad I couldn't dress up as a mummy!

I reach a small area and find the area for the security office. "Hi," I say to the guard as I pull my badge. "I and my partner, who is somewhere around here, are looking for Megan Salish. We were told by the front guard that she's here?"

"I think I saw her leave by the back awhile ago. He might not have known," he frowns at me. "Sorry."

"Thanks," I reply as I call Flack. "When you are done you will need to track down Megan. Obviously she made the meeting but I dont think she ever wanted to keep it. Guilty of something, that's for sure. Right. Call us when you find her. Yeah I'll tell Mac."

"These cameras see every room?" I ask as I hang up with Flack and finally notice Mac on the security screen before me and smile. For a split second I want to chicken out but figure there is nothing to worry about in here and it's just for fun.

"Yes why?" The guard replies.

"Hey Mac," I call on my phone. "Anything?"

"No. Did you find her?" He asks me.

"No."

"So I guess we can go now?" He questions, almost sounding eager.

"You really don't like this place after dark do you? Hold on a sec." I ask as I see him on the security camera before me. I press mute on my phone for a second and look at the security guard. "Can I play a small trick on my partner?"

"Will it get me in trouble?" He asks quickly.

"No, I promise. Can you just turn off the lights to the rooms around him?"

"If he breaks something," the guard starts.

"Trust me; he'll probably just stand right where he is until I am at his side. When I get there can I call you to turn the lights on?" I ask, knowing that I have already lifted his flashlight when he wasn't looking and he'll have to stay put.

"Lady this better not cost me my job," he lightly warns.

"It won't. I give you my word," I tell him as I go back to Mac. "Hey Mac,"

"Yeah?"

"Still afraid of the dark?"

XXXXXXXX

"Stella!" I frown as the area I'm in goes completely dark. "Very mature."

"Hey at least I didn't ship you off to Brazil! You could always start your own exhibit. Can you find the lost Marine? Sort of like Where's Waldo? Think anyone would go for it," she tells me and I can hear her smiling on the other end.

"No. You told me these little pranks would end," I huff.

"Megan is gone," she tells me. "The guard here says she left a while ago and I called Flack to look for her."

"So can you turn the lights back on now?" I ask quickly; the noises in the darkness around me starting to once again play tricks with my already nervous brain.

"Sure," she answers. "Hurry back."

"Funny. I can't see."

"Where is your flashlight?"

I reach into my pockets and curse. "Damn it! Must be in the truck. Did you plan this?" I ask in light anger.

"Maybe," she replies.

"Where is my flashlight? It's always here?" I ask in frustration.

"It's waiting for you," she teases. "With me."

"Fine. How about I just wait here for you."

"Okay fine, I'll be right there to _save_ you!" She lightly laughs and I frown. But when she arrives and it's dark, I remind myself. A quick kiss? Sadly that thought is quickly taken away from me.

But just as I am about to stuff my phone back into my pocket and wait for the lights to come back on, a large gloved hand shoots out from the darkness, covers my mouth and an arm wraps around my neck. I try to call out to Stella but the large hand keeps my cries to a muffled whisper. I once again try to pull at the mans arms but as he continues to squeeze my neck I am soon lightly gasping for air, dropping my phone in the process.

_'Having fun Detective Taylor?' He whispers in my ear._

Panic starts to flood my entire body as he drags me further into the darkness. I try to kick at my attacker but he simply laughs in my ear and presses on. I watch as the lights come back on, but the area I'm being taken toward is still dark and I have a bad feeling about this. The longer his arm stays around my neck the closer I am to passing out.

We round another corner and before I can react I am pushed head first into a wall, dazing me. My attacker takes advantage of my dazed state and stuffs a cloth into my mouth and then pulls my arms behind my back and shoves me again into the wall; my head hitting it twice and I'm now losing consciousness; gasping for air. I finally kick at the wall as he's about to push me into once more and thankfully I can stop myself. I push back with whatever strength I have left and finally feel us falling to the ground. But just as I'm about to take the cloth out of my mouth I feel my insides scream in pain as I am kicked hard in the gut. Stella! My mind calls out.

XXXXXXXX

"I really need to turn those lights back on," the guard tells me.

"Okay," I huff. At least he can't be that mad at me, I reason. It wasn't for very long.

Just as he turns the lights back on in the area Mac was last seen I frown at the screen. "Where is he?" I ask the guard to my right.

"Sorry ma'am, maybe he left," the guard answers.

"Thanks," I answer as I hurry out of the room. "Better not be planning my demise Taylor," I call out loudly as I near the area I think Mac is. I arrive there and don't see him. "Very funny Mac," I try again as I reach for my phone.

"Very grown up of you," I call out with a frown. "Okay you can come out now."

XXXXXXXX

_'Your partner is very insistent on finding you,'_ my attacker taunts me as he kicks me in the side. I finally manage to pull the cloth from my mouth and lightly cough. But before I can grab at the man, he takes me by the foot and starts to drag me toward the service door.

"STE," I try with any energy I can muster. But as we near a set of metal stairs I am unaware of the danger I face until he throws me down them. I land in a daze, hit my head and then my world goes dark.

XXXXXXXX

"Mac?" I call out again; thinking I heard his voice calling my name. "If you are playing hide and seek, you will be sorry," I mention lightly. But when I hear nothing I know I'm in trouble. "Okay fine, I'm going to stay right here until you come out." A few more mintues pass.

"Mac?" Silence. Real panic now starts to flood my system as I think if something has happened to Mac. Maybe I went too far with this? I quickly search the area and then dial his phone. But much to my horror the rings are beside me, but he's not. I find his phone on the floor; my name on display. "MAC!" I call out loudly as I dial the security office. "I think my partner is missing, can you see him on any camera?"

The few seconds it takes the guard to look for Mac feels like a painful eternity to me. Guilt is already starting to cover me as I think that maybe I will be responsible for Mac getting hurt. Maybe he just dropped his phone, I try to tell myself. Yeah right Stella, he's in trouble. Damn it! Oh what have I done?

"I see a man near the service entrance," the guard finally tells me. I turn on my heel and race for the dimly lit door that is marked '_exit_'. I reach the exit and draw my gun before I push the door open.

"Mac?" I call out, my nervous tension on high. I hear the door slam shut and run down the loading ramp and push the door open. "MAC!" I try again. I look around the dark alley but see and hear nothing. I hurry back inside and start to examine the room before me.

"Mac!" I try again, my heart now racing. Stupid! I scold myself. Maybe I should ship myself to Brazil. I pull out my flashlight and start to quickly scan the corners. My eyes finally rest on what looks like a person near a small set of metal stairs. I rush to them only to gaze upon Mac in horror.

"What the hell!" I exclaim as I notice he's not moving. I quickly kneel at his side; his back to me and notice his hands are cuffed and he's gagged with a cloth in his mouth. I gently remove the cloth and feel for a pulse. Finding it I quickly pull out his handcuff key and pull the cuffs from around his wrists and then notice some fresh blood on my fingers. I turn his face back to mine and gasp at the small bloody wound on his forehead; and blood coming from his nose. Who did this to him?

"Mac, can you hear me?" I ask again, my eyes watering with guilt and concern; mostly guilt right now. I touch his warm face and frown. Oh what have I done? I call the security guard and within minutes he's at my side and then out in the alley.

"Is he okay?" He asks me as he comes back to see us.

"Just dazed," I frown as I hold Mac in my tight grasp. "Did you see anyone?"

"No, but we have had troubles with break-in's in the past week. Your partner was probably in the wrong place at the wrong time," he frowns. "Did you want me to call the police?"

"You do what you must," I reply as I finally feel Mac starting to move. "We'll be out of here shortly."

"But he should," the guard starts.

"Trust me he won't go to a hospital. I know him," I tell the guard as I clean Mac's face.

Mac's eyes finally start to open and I notice they are watery and trying to focus. "Mac?" I ask softly. "Can you focus on me?"

XXXXXXXX

I finally feel my world coming back to me and try to force my eyes to focus on Stella's concerned face. "Stel," I try in a soft whisper.

"Just rest," she tells me as I try to move. I offer a wince and then settle back into her arms. So much for dinner tonight. Damn it! If I didn't know better, I would swear its Doug trying to keep me out of the picture for good! Has to be Jack! Jack will pay for this!

"How do you feel?" Stella asks me.

"Like I was the main attraction at the super bowl," I offer faintly.

"Did you see anyone?"

"No it was dark and he grabbed me from behind. And no I'm not going to a hospital!"

"Big surprise. I'm going to take you home, can you stand?" She asks me in misery.

"I think so," I offer.

XXXXXXXX

I regrettably loosen my hold on Mac and help him to stand up. I notice he's still dizzy and so before he can fall, I wrap my arms around him and hold on. But as much as I'd like to enjoy holding him this close, my guilt is starting to eat away. "How do you feel?"

"Dizzy," he frowns.

"Tell me about what happened when we get to your place," I tell him softly as he's finally able to stand on his own. "Just try to relax okay?" I offer in concern. "Do you want me to get the cloth analzyed tonight?"

"All you'll find is my DNA. He must have had night goggles and was wearing gloves," he tells me with a slight scowl. I quickly bend down and grab the cloth once more and dab the cut above his eye; stuffing it into my pocket. "Do you have a first aid kit at home?"

"Stella, you don't have to fuss," he tells with a frown. "I'm okay."

"Come on Mr. Stubborn, let me make this up to you. I feel responsible."

"I don't need pity," he rushes and I once again feel responsible.

Without another word I wrap my arm around his waist; not giving him a chance to protest and lead us slowly toward the front door. I can't take the silence and now he thinks I only want to help him out of pity. Damn it! Now I've really done it. We reach his truck and I help him into the passenger seat and then hurry around to the driver's side. I offer a nervous glance but he refuses to look at me.

"I'm sorry," I offer with a broken tone.

"Stella," he starts.

"Mac, I was just having a bit of fun and I'm sorry. I didn't know there was a thief there."

XXXXXXXX

A thief? I ask myself. It was Jack! "Who said it was a thief?"

"Security guard said they've had troubles with break-in's all week," she tells me as we slowly head for my place. "First the university and now this; Mac, you just seem a natural magnet for being in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"I know," I frown, my head is still pounding and my eyes are still a bit blurry. I know she feels guilty but I can't get his voice out of my head; the same voice that attacked me in the university. Has to be Jack's guy! Damn that guy. There goes my dinner invitation. Oh well, I'm sure she had plans anyways.

"You can go back to the lab and I'll drive myself home," I try in a soft tone.

"Mac, forget it, I found you unconscious, handcuffed and gagged on a cement floor and your face is bleeding," she tells me. "I'm taking you home and then I'll take a cab back. And I won't take no for an answer. If you got into an accident on the way home, I'd never forgive myself."

"I told you I don't need pity," I huff with a frown.

"I'm not listening," she tells me in return.

Since she has already picked me up once I don't have to ask how she knows where I live. And while I'd like to think her concern is genuine, I know it was her prank that got me hurt. Or was it? If the lights hadn't gone out, would I still have been attacked? Another thing now occupies my muddled brain. How did he know where I would be, that is if he did know I'd be there in the first place? What is Jack's game? Just to piss me off? Well it's working!

We near my place and for some reason, my anxiety is starting to grow. While I'd like her to come up, I really just want to be alone. I'm sure she has Doug waiting and the last thing I want is for him to come over or have her use him as an excuse to leave once I'm inside.

"Thanks, you take the truck and," I start as she stops the truck. She doesn't listen to me but instead gets out and hurries to my side.

"I am taking you inside and getting you cleaned up and that's it. End of discussion," she tells me in a soft tone. "I'm a woman, why even bother trying to argue with me?"

"Stella," I start as she undoes my seatbelt and offers her arm. I look at her face and know she's hurt and worried and I'd like to think really concerned. But as I look into her eyes, I just can't say no. Will I ever say no to her? Probably not. Oh I'm doomed.

"Which is your house key?" She asks softly as we slowly walk into the building.

And once again the pull she has over me is astounding. I pull out the key and numbly hand it to her.

XXXXXXXX

I take his key as we get into the elevator. He won't look at me and I feel tension starting to build. I hate this! This is all my fault and now I fear that a harmless prank will drive us apart. Just when I have a green light in my life with a great man, I'm back at the beginning and forced to start over; now I'm stuck. Stella! I know, stupid.

We finally reach his apartment and he goes to take the key from my hand but I am faster and shove it into the lock, turn and push the door open.

"Mac, just don't fuss," I tell him. "Please?"

"Stella, I don't need," he starts in anguish.

I don't listen as I quickly spy his bedroom and slowly help him into it and then down on his bed. "Do you have a first aid kit?"

He looks at me in anguish and for the first time I notice hurt and fear in his blue eyes. "I'm sorry," I tell him again in misery.

"I'm okay now, just go and have your date or whatever," he frowns.

"Mac, you were just attacked," I sigh. "Where is your first aid kit? I am not going to leave until I fix you up."

"Bathroom," he finally resigns.

I head out of his bedroom and into the bathroom. Everything is so neat and in place. But I can't mistake the smell of him and it floods my senses and I even offer a small smile. But that smile quickly fades as I think on the real reason I am here. It's not after a great night out with him; I was responsible for him getting hurt. Stella! I know I feel guilty!

XXXXXXXX

I watch her leave and offer a loud sigh. I don't want her pity and never have been one to play up the sympathy card when I get nothing in return. I know it was Jack but I can't tell her that. If she thinks I am a target, I'll have more pity and that I don't need. I want her concern to be genuine. Damn it! I was sure she would have gone out with me again tonight. And the kiss? Damn it probably will never come now. If I tried, she'd probably oblige just to make me feel better. A guilt kiss? Yeah that would be lame. Are you sure? No.

As I sit up I notice the room still lightly spinning. I slowly start to take off my jacket as she hurries back into my bedroom. I wonder what she thinks? Is she judging me by what's around? She's a woman; of course she is! Her brain especially never rests. Does she like it? Do I care? Yes for some reason. And why am I now nervous? I am an adult. I can have a woman in my bedroom; I have before. So why the hell am I nervous now? Just am. That's because you like her. Oh I do! Oh I need sleep.

"Here let me help you," she offers as she finally frees me of my jacket and gun holster. "Just lay back okay?" She instructs me in a gentle tone. I offer only a frown as I start to drown in the green pools before me. Her eyes are watery, why? Guilt, remember? Oh yeah guilt.

"I'm okay, don't be sad," I tell her gently.

"Mac, this is my fault," she tells me again in sorrow. She opens the kit and then starts to clean the wound on my forehead. I offer a wince and she quickly pulls back.

"It's not you," I tell her. "Just stings."

"I'll try to be more careful," she tries again.

I take her hand and gently bring it down in front of me. "I'm okay."

"Mac, just lay still," she tells me. "I can tell you're hurting by the way you offer a grimace every time you move or breathe. Did he hit you?"

"A few times," I huff as she starts to clean my face. She undoes a few buttons of my dress shirt and looks at the dirt on my black t-shirt.

"Do you want to take that off?" She asks in a nervous tone.

Do I want to make my shirt off? For her? Yes. But right now it's not the opportunity to get excited about her wanting to see me undress. Not when I know she'll compare me to her jock boyfriend. And him I can't compare to, so why try? I'm getting nothing in return so why put myself out there.

"I'm okay," I reply. "Thanks for,"

"Can I make you something to eat?" She offers.

"Oh I don't have much, so you can just go," I frown. She looks upset but I can't help it. "Funny thing I was going to ask you for dinner tonight, but I guess that plan is moot. I know two in a row but I guy can try right?"

"Now who's making me feel guilty?" She asks with a heavy sigh. "Please forgive me? I won't pull another prank, I promise."

"It was the truth," I tell her. "Please dont' feel guilty."

"Well I do, because I was going to ask you for dinner," she admits to me.

"Sure," I sigh.

XXXXXXXX

Great, now he doesn't believe me, I huff inwardly. "Mac, I am telling the truth. You offered me a great night last night and I wanted to return the favor," I explain to him. "Course I would have let you pick tonight."

"It would have been nice," he slightly smiles to me and I once again feel guilty. "Thanks for the help. So I'll see you tomorrow?" He asks me as he tries to sit up.

I gently place a hand on his chest and slowly push him back down. "Mac, I'm sure the room is still spinning for you and you are trying to be brave for me. But you don't have to pretend."

"Yes I do," he confesses.

"Why?" I ask in concern.

"Stella, I do appreciate your concern but we both know you're here because you think you're responsible, not because you want to be," he tries to explain with torment in his blue eyes. "But you have another life and I'm not a part of it. So thanks for the help and,"

"You don't believe me do you?" I ask him in misery.

"About what? That you wanted to ask _me_ to dinner?" He asks with a slight smile. "No offense but no. I know you are just saying that to make me feel better. And while I wish it were true I'm not stupid either and am not one on pity, nor do I like to play up the guilt card just because I can," he stops and slowly pushes himself up.

"Mac?" I start. "I'd like to stay," I tell him. He looks at me in shock but slowly shakes his head no.

"It's okay," he offers with a slight wince. "I'm sure Doug will be waiting."

"I'm sure he will," I reply. "But not for me, not any more. I'm not seeing Doug anymore."

"What? Really?"

I notice his expression but somehow get the feeling that he doesn't believe me. "Do you believe me?" I ask gently.

XXXXXXXX

I look at her face and really want to believe her. But is she saying that just to make me feel better? Only one way to know for sure. Mac, I warn myself. Do you know what you are doing? No.

"I think you're saying this to make me feel better," I tell her in anguish.

"Do you feel better?"

"I would if it was the truth. But I don't want you to tell me what I want to hear just to make me feel better," I offer in torment.

"Mac," she starts.

"Stella, please. I'm just going to take a shower and get some sleep." As much as I want her to stay I just can't bear the thought of her staying and then getting a call from Doug, or even worse for him to come over and I watch them leave together and I'm alone. Better to end my misery right now. "Please?"

"Okay fine," she huffs as she pushes herself up. She turns to face me with a sad expression and I feel my heart instantly break. This amazing woman is usually so strong and self assured but before me like this, tears in her eyes, I can't help but be drawn to her fragile side. But even though it's killing me, this is what I have to do. I have to save myself. Why? Don't know, maybe it's because my head hurts. Stupid Jack! Stupid Doug! What about stupid Mac? Oh that's to come!

"Is that what you want?" She asks in a firm tone and I can tell she's holding back tears and trying to look strong.

"Yes," I tell her with a frown. Are you sure? She's going to leave anyways, I falsely reason.

"Damn you're stubborn," She huffs in anger.

"I told you I was," I reply. Was that childish? Yes!

"Fine, sorry for even trying to show that I care!" She half shouts.

"I don't need guilt!" I stammer in return.

"I am actually concerned," she retorts.

"I don't believe you," I throw at her. Mac? What! Stupid Mac! Told you so.

"So now I'm lying?" She snaps.

"Ah! Stop going in circles," I tell her. "I am fine. I was hurt and I don't care if it was because of the prank but it happened and I can move past it. No big deal."

"Just like the rest of your life right?" She throws at me.

"Yes. What?"

"This is typical for you right?" She challenges.

"It's all I know," I shoot back.

"Fine. But give me what I want and I'll leave!" She huffs.

"What do you want from me?" I ask loudly.

"You know!" She throws at me.

And all I can do is pull her close; hold her captive against me, and plant a warm but firm kiss on her inviting lips. It floods my whole body with fire and in seconds my brain is wondering why the hell I was yelling in the first place. But a kiss offered in anger? To end a fight? Did I to the right thing? She offers a soft moan and I am in heaven. I want nothing more than to devour every inch of warm flesh she has to offer, but she pulls back and looks at me in surprise, and I know that dream won't come true; at least not right now. Way to go Mac, I chide. Real smart. My anger is gone and all that is left is confusion and hungry desire.

"I meant the truth," she whispers almost out of breath.

XXXXXXXX

When Mac pulled me into his arms and kissed my lips, my heart literally stopped. It was warm, forceful and left me wanting more of him. Obviously he's used to taking what he wants, but his body was telling me to give what I had to offer and he would do the same. I wanted at that moment for his lips to cover all of me but it wasn't the time. I needed him to believe that I do care, so I in regret pulled back; my eyes locked with his. I see uncertainly in the blue pools before me but I know what I have to do. I can't force my way into his life, he has to want me in it. I know what I have to do. Stella? I do, here goes.

"The truth," I whisper. "That's all I wanted from you," I tell him as I push him backward onto the bed in a sitting position. "You need to rest."

XXXXXXXX

I look at her in surprise. The truth? Oh Mac, you idiot, I scold myself. What I have I done? "The truth?" I ask weakly. "I want to beleive you, but I don't know what to think. That's the truth."

I watch her take a deep breath and suddenly I'm the one filled with guilt and feel ashamed for making her want to cry because of me; or making her think that she's lying. Ah stupid science guy!

XXXXXXXX

"Yes I did want to play a small prank in the museum and feel very guilty right now that you got hurt because of me. In truth I did want to ask you for dinner before this all happened and thought that our visit to Ms. Salish would just end after a boring conversation and then I'd ask you for dinner. And if you thought I said that about Doug to make you feel better, I did in part. But he's not waiting for me and won't be as I told him it was over. I guess stupidly thinking that I had someone else I wanted to get to know, without him thinking that Doug was in his way of wanting to get to know me in return," she offers and I am immediately crushed. Oh what have I done!

As I watch her face, I know she's telling the truth and I feel my world getting smaller and smaller. She broke up with Doug, to get to know me better? Am I this lucky? I can't believe that. Can I? Did I just make a big mistake in telling her I don't believe her? Oh stupid science guy you just blew it big time! But that kiss gives me a glimmer of hope. I just need to do things right. Can I? Haven't yet.

"Well there, I spilt my guts and you can take it as you want. I'll see you tomorrow," she rushes as she turns and heads out of my bedroom.

Don't let her leave like this, I order myself. Go after her. I quickly push myself up, but in doing so, the room starts to spin and I fall to my knees. "Damn it!" I curse. Get up! I order myself once again and finally do. "Stella wait," I lightly call out as my front door closes.

I hurry to the door and pull it open and look outside; the hallway is empty. "Stella!" I call again. She's gone. "Damn it!" I offer a small curse when she doesn't come back and I'm left alone, wallowing in my misery. I close the door but when I turn back I'm not alone.

"Stella?"

"I guess I'm just as stubborn as you," she tells me in a warm tone, as she offers me a nervous glance. "But I'm telling the truth. I know the timing sucks but I would have told you anyways. This is where I want to be; helping you get better so you're back by my side."

"Are you sure that's what you really want?" I ask softly.

"Yes, please believe me?" She offers.

"I believe you," I whisper in truth.

"So you don't think I'm lying to you?" She asks weakly.

"I would hope you never lie to me," I tell her in kind. "And I'm sorry if I made you feel that way."

"I don't have reason to lie to you," she admits. "But it's your call. I can turn around and walk away right now or I can stay and show you that I am here because I really do care. What do _you_ want?"

I can't help but smile and despite the fact that I'm in tired agony, there is no other person I'd want with me right now than her. And it's not just the kiss that holds promise of more with her; it's her, being here right now, begging me for the next step. How the hell could I turn her away? I can't. And so thankfully my brain tells me the right thing to do.

"Stella, will you stay with me?" I offer my hand.

* * *

**A/N:** what should Stella do? Sorry to cut it there but this chappy was long and hope you still want to find out more. Please do your magic and you'll be rewarded!


	14. A Turning Point?

**Title: Opposites Attract  
****Chapter 14 - A turning point?**

* * *

I look at his hand and then into his blue eyes and know I couldn't say no even if I wanted to. But I'm glad he believes me about Doug, at least I'm hoping he's not just saying that to make me feel better. Part of me thinks he is, but I have to take that on a leap of faith as that's all I have right now.

I offer my hand and gently squeeze his. "Well I was going to buy dinner, but I'll make it instead."

"I don't have much food, sorry," he frowns as he holds me near to him; the warmth from our bodies filling up the small entranceway; making me light headed once again. Damn the effect this man has on me. He's not even pushing himself on me and it's driving me to want him more!

"Trust me growing up, meal times were always every man for themselves," I reply.

"You came from a big family?" He asks softly.

"You could say that," I smile in return. And while I don't want to lie to him, there are certain things about my past that I just can't confess to him just yet. I don't know him that well; I hope I will in time, but we'll see. "Just go and relax or whatever and I'll fix us something. Trust me it will be simple."

"I'm a simple man, I told you that," he states in a low tone.

"Well I'd tell you I like simple things but you might think I'm telling you that just to make you feel better," I offer softly.

"I would find it very hard to believe," he replies as we regrettably pull apart.

"Why?"

"Stella, please. You actually expect me to believe that an amazing, beautiful, intelligent woman like you, spends her nights alone instead of having a million men pursing you to do a million exciting things?"

"You really think that of me?" I ask in surprise. Is he just saying that? I almost don't want to believe it, but something inside tells me he's not lying and just enjoy the praise.

"I do," he answers warmly, a soft smile playing upon his handsome face.

"Thanks. But you'll just have to trust me on the simple things," I reply with some hesitancy. "Okay so I'll just make something to eat. Trust me I could find food at Gandhi's," I state making him laugh. "At least put on some casual clothes."

He offers a nod and then I watch him slowly walk past me into his bedroom and close the door. I quickly glance around his living room and notice it is very clean. There is marine memorabilia and some awards hanging on the wall; a few pictures of him with various people; but two of him with a dark haired woman. I gaze at the picture and notice they both look happy. Old girlfriend or ex-wife? Either way if I ask, and it's a sticky subject then it will ruin the night; and I just got him to open up, I won't ruin that now. I see his guitar in the corner and walk over to it. I bend down and touch it, a smile starting to form as I picture him playing a special song just for me.

Oh Stella, that will probably never happen. I finally sense I'm not alone and so quickly turn around to see Mac looking at me in wonder. "Sorry, I just wanted to," I start as I quickly stand up. I haven't seen him in anything other than a suit so his casual pants and tight black t-shirt, only serve as fuel for another marine-type fantasy. Damn this man! Will he kiss _me_ now? Stella! Right. Can I kiss _him_ now? Stella! Right, dinner.

"I'm not mad," he tells me with a warm smile.

XXXXXXXX

"Well I would like to hear you play sometime," she tells me as she moves in closer. With my brain still fuzzy from the attack, her being so close is once again making me turn to mush. I was warm already and having her stand inches from me, just serves to warm my core further. Can I kiss her again? Stupid, she wants to make dinner. Right, dinner.

"Careful what you wish for," I offer in a soft tone and she smiles. "And thank you."

"I haven't made dinner yet," she frowns as she turns to leave.

I gently grab her arm and pull her back to me. "I meant for helping me."

"It's because of me tha..." she starts and I place a finger on her lips, stopping her sentence.

"Now you were going to agree with me right?" I offer, throwing back at her the same words she used on me the other night.

She offers only a smile. "Just go and rest okay before you get yourself into trouble," she lightly instructs.

"I like trouble," I tell her in a husky tone; her body now pressed up against mine. I lightly lean in and plant one more soft kiss on her lips. "Told you," I whisper and she just smiles.

"Shall I return the favor sometime?" She dares as she gently pulls my head to hers but doesn't kiss me.

"You are right now," I frown and she lightly laughs. Oh the power this woman has over me. Mac, you are so sad, my brain chides. I know. But as she offers one more kiss my whole body starts to warm once again and I feel my dizziness starting to come back. I think if she offered all of herself to me right now, I probably would die. And you were a Marine?

"I'll set the table. That is if you can pull off a miracle," I tell her with a slight frown, sadly pulling back before I force myself to go all the way. I just can't do that, as much as her body is telling me to, I need to respect well, anything that might develop. She wants you to. There will be another time. Chicken.

"Hungry?"

"Trust me, we should..." I start and she places a warm finger on my flushed lips.

"We are staying in and that's final," and with those words she turns and heads for the kitchen; denying me further action and leaving my brain and body screaming for more. Damn, how I want this woman. AH!

Is she going to be disappointed? Yes! Hello, you never have food in the fridge. But I won't allow myself to get my hopes up that much. I'm sure after she finds out what I'm really like she'll be disappointed and go back to the jock. Science guy better be smart. Stop letting the kissing cloud your brain. Can't help it, I inwardly sigh. Kissing her is amazing! Why haven't other women been this good? Because you didn't like any of them. Oh right. I like her. A lot! Oh there is no hope for me, was there ever? No. Good point.

I hear her offer a small laugh and look up as I set down two plates. "Told you so," I frown. My head is still pounding and my chest is bruised; neither of which I will share with her because I dont want her to wallow in her guilt any more than she is. Plus if I'm offered a make out session after dinner then I'll push aside a heart attack if I have to.

"Actually I'm laughing because you have stuff here you can make a descent meal with," she tells me as I round the corner into the kitchen and lean against a cupboard. I watch in amazement as she has pulled out a few items I didn't even know existed and is busy making dinner. I won't admit this to her; especially this early in the game, but this is my idea of a perfect evening, minus the attack of course. Spending time with someone I'm attracted to, maybe care for? Possibly, but again that's too soon to admit. Working together to make a meal and then just sharing the events of the day is my idea of perfect. Course a night of hot sex would cap the evening as perfect! Mac! Right back to reality. I'm a guy, shesh I can't help it! Especially watching her body in action. She's making dinner. So?

"So that's the most exotic place you've eaten in, in your travels?" She asks me; forcing my mind back to reality, where is should be, with her and out of the gutter.

I walk up to her and offer to cut up whatever she's working on and I start into my answer. For now, I'm going to tell myself that she's here and interested in at least growing a friendship.

XXXXXXXX

I feel my nervousness starting to grow once again as he comes up to me; takes the knife from my hands and starts to help. I love watching his strong arms flex as he basically butchers the veggies and then offers me a sheepish smile. Just being this close is making me smile and when he starts to talk about his travels, I can't help but be drawn further into the world that is Mac Taylor. Did I mention arms are my favorite body part on a man? And the cuffs? Okay back to the meal! But I'm sure I could distract him with another kiss long enough to trap those perfect arms. Oh I need help. But as I listen to his voice I try to concentrate, but all my muddled brain will allow me to dwell on is his lips on mine. Why didn't Doug's kisses ever taste so good? Because you like Mac, oh right I do.

I know he probably won't believe me right now but I do enjoy this; spending some quiet time getting to know an interesting man that I know I am attracted to. I too think this would be a perfect evening. And dessert? Hmm that could be in his bedroom. Stella! Oh right, back to reality. Mac writes himself off so easily and I'm inclined to think the woman in the picture might have something to do about it. Was she his wife? If she left him then maybe he still holds out hope she'll return and then I would be really screwed. So many questions dance around in my head that I'm almost too lost in my own thoughts to actually pay attention to what he is saying. Thankfully the sound of his voice brings me back to reality and in a matter of minutes dinner is on the table and we are settled in to enjoy it.

"Wow," he smiles at me. "This is a simply amazing. I didn't even know this food existed."

"What do you normally do for dinner? Eat out?"

XXXXXXXX

"Sometimes, or go to Paula's," I tell her without looking up. Mac, what did you just admit! "Oh sorry," I rush.

"Why?" She asks me with a frown.

"I'm not a third wheel or anything," I tell her, trying not to make myself sound pathetic.

"I think it's nice to have friends that close. I sometimes hang with Don and Jessica. Do you think that's lame?"

"No, of course not," I smile warmly. I offer a slight wince but try to quickly swallow it down. I hope she didn't see that. I think she did. Damn it!

XXXXXXXX

"How are you feeling? And dont lie to make me feel better."

"If I say I feel like I was hit by a truck, would that make you happy?" He asks softly.

"No, but I have been wracked by guilt since I turned that light off," I frown. Of course I can tell he's in pain. I know his body also took a beating; not just his head. And of course I feel responsible. How can I not? I'd never want to see harm come to him. He had mentioned over dinner that part of the reason he left the marines and joined CSI was the fact that he wouldnt be in the line of fire. Great Stella! You put him back in the line of fire; over a prank no less and at a museum, like one of the least offensive places on the planet!

"It wasn't your fault," he tries to explain. I offer a weak smile but I know I should take my leave before I end up wanting more from him than a simple meal; and after those kisses, I know I want more from him. But in truth I don't want to leave. Mac is so different from other men I've gone out with; especially Doug. Doug couldn't wait to finish the meal and then head for the bedroom. But once again Mac's quiet reserve has me totally enthralled and wanting more from him.

I wonder what he's holding back on, but I think that woman's picture might have something to do with it. Would he ever tell me who she is and what relationship she was to him? Stella, don't ask right now! Don't ruin this, my brain tells me. Thankfully I listen.

"Let me clean up," I offer as I quickly push myself up off the table and head into the kitchen with some plates. However, I didn't expect him to be so close and I turn around only to bump into him; sending his plate flying and me almost slipping backwards. But despite his own pain his strong arm shoots out, grabs mine and pulls me to him. However, my foot steps on some of the leftovers and I find myself falling forward onto him and we both land on the floor.

I look at him and frown, but he only smiles. "This is becoming a habit with you," he tells me warmly; gazing into my eyes, begging for more than a simple smile.

"I'm somehow inclined to think you planned this," I whisper; my heart starting to beat faster. I lean in close; not able to contain myself and offer a small kiss on his warm lips once again, he just smells too good to ignore. I go to turn my head to get up but he pulls me close, happy to return the favor when his lips meet mine once more. The kiss is brief at first but ends warm and inviting. It starts out with a hint of uncertainty on his part but then finishes with firm conviction. He wraps his strong arms around me once more and starts to hungrily devour my lips, like a man on death row eating his last meal. He offers a small moan and my body goes up in flames.

Oh I want more right now! However, a few minutes into our amazing make out session, I move my arms in closer to his body, but accidentally push down on a sore spot and he offers a small yelp.

"Mac?" I ask quickly, pulling away in regret; looking at my finger with blood on it. "Mac, this is blood!"

"Just a tender spot," he frowns at me.

"Can I see?" I ask softly. I gently pull up his black t-shirt and spy the bloody cut on his side and then look at him with a frown. "Why didn't you tell me about this? Mac, you're cut and bleeding."

"It's just a scratch," he tells me in haste.

"And you got after me for saying that in the hotel," I frown at him.

XXXXXXXX

"Hold on and let me fix that, and no I won't take no for an answer," she tells me as she gently rolls off and hurries to the bathroom and comes back with the first-aid kit. Damn it, l curse myself when she gets up! Science guy was totally denied by his own big mouth. So much for not letting a small pain ruin things. But I know if she hadn't, I would have taken charge and demanded more from her, so maybe it's a good thing this happened. I don't want guilt sex and I don't want to move too fast after our first kiss. Shesh Mac, can you take it slow? With her? No.

"Stella, it's nothing," I try to explain as she kneels beside me once again; mad at myself for ruining the moment. But I'd be lying if I didn't admit to myself that kissing her is one of the best feelings I've had in a long time. Other women never felt as good in my arms; and I know another woman never will. Damn it Mac! I curse myself as she looks at me with a frown. Please not the pity card again. "Stella," I try.

"Take off your shirt," she lightly demands, and I look at her with arched brows.

"Pardon?" I ask with a nervous hint. Why do I have to take my shirt off? "Here," I tell her as I lift it up.

"Mac," she starts.

"Please," I lightly beg; searching her eyes for a way out. She demands more, I can tell by her look. But I'm no where near the picture of athletic muscle Doug is so am not about to offer myself willingly this soon. And while I'd like to think she'd find all of me appealing, until that moment when I do offer myself, I'll just have to wonder. "This is good."

She's smiling? Does she approve? Or is she just being kind. She's a woman, Mac, I tell myself. You'll never know! So don't ask.

XXXXXXXX

Why does he hesitate so much? What is he afraid of? A comparison to Doug? It's true their body types are opposite, but I wasn't going to judge him, I'm totally attracted to all of him; I just wanted a glimpse of the forbidden. But as he pulls his shirt up, I am pleased with what I see and smile. Firm and smooth, a light dusting of hair below his belly button, leading my eyes lower and my brain instantly thinking naughty thoughts. His smooth skin is very inviting to the touch. I gently place some disinfectant on his wound and notice him offer a veiled wince.

"Stop trying to be so tough," I tell him. "I can see it hurts."

"I have been through worse," he offers.

"Anyone to nurse you back to health after those times?" I ask, mostly fishing for a deeper insight into who the mystery woman in the pictures with him is. Sadly he doesnt play. Damn it!

"Sorry to disappoint," he frowns.

"Too bad," I smile as I gently place another band-aid over the cut and then carefully pull his shirt back down. I look into his eyes and know I want more, but I'm not easy so I know I have to take my leave before I do something stupid. And being this close to him; my hand near his waist, I know I'll do something stupid. But we just kissed and I have to leave him wanting more. Oh I don't think that will be too hard.

"I should go," I finally offer; my heart racing and my face still flush. Oh does this man know the affect he has on me? Stella. What? You are sad. I know, I can't help it with him.

He stands up and helps me to my feet, once again his strong arms holding me close. "Thank you," he offers warmly. "For everything."

"It wasn't much," I lightly frown.

"I'm a simple man, remember?" He smiles.

"I doubt that," I throw back at him. "I will leave if you promise you'll just go to bed and rest. Or do I have to use other means?" I tease.

"Hmm I might like the other means," he teases and once again my brain is on edge. Does he want more right now? But he takes the easy way out. "I promise I'll go to sleep," he tells me softly, once again looking at me, demanding more but not able to extend himself fully either. "I'll see you tomorrow. Please take my truck; I don't want you catching a cab alone."

"Mac, I'm a big girl," I tell him as I lean in close. "Goodnight," I whisper as I plant a small, warm kiss on his inviting lips. He pulls me close and offers one more; for good measure? Not sure, but that time I felt it down to the tip of my toes.

XXXXXXXX

She pulls back and I am cursing myself for not asking her to stay with me. She would have used the handcuffs right? Mac! Can't help it, she does that to me! But I'm not sure if we are ready for that, and I know I want more from her than a one night stand. That's never really been my thing and the ones I have had in the past, always ended in heartbreak, mostly for me. And the last thing I want is her to oblige me out of guilt or pity. Yeah guilt sex. Great Mac, put that thought out of your head right now! She'd go for it. Out of your head -- NOW! Okay.

"Goodnight," I whisper back in a husky tone as I offer her one more kiss and know if I don't stop now, I might not be able to. She offers another warm smile and then finally heads for the door and opens it.

"But," she starts.

"Stella, it wasn't your fault. Please don't think on that another second," I try in a soft but firm tone. The last thing I want is for her to spend the night worrying about me over guilt. "Remember, I don't do the guilt thing."

"I do," she pouts. I gently lift her chin so her eyes meet mine. "If the situation was reversed would you want me to spend the night wallowing in mis-guided guilt?"

"Mis-guided?" She starts only to have me plant one more soft kiss on her perfect lips.

"See you tomorrow."

"See there are times when I just can't win with you," she offers.

"I'll take what I can get," I tell her. I finally watch her leave and then hurry to the window to make sure she takes the truck. However, as I soon realize she left the keys on the table I offer a curse in her name. "Stubborn!" I frown as she hails a cab and then looks up at me with a smile before disappearing from my view.

But I quickly realize that her unpredictability is also one of the reasons she keeps me wanting more. However, just once I wish she'd listen to me, or she really will be the death of me; at least mentally.

I turn back to my kitchen and slowly walk into it and finish cleaning what was missed. I smile as I remember us washing the dishes or even when we took the tumble on the floor thanks to the food. But I am once again hit with the silence of my apartment as I slowly head back into the living room and sit down in my favorite chair. I look at the picture of me and Carla and frown.

"Well Carla, what do you think of her? Do you approve? Should I go for it?" I ask in a dead whisper; as a feeling of sorrow starts to cover me. I finally start to feel the pain of the beating earlier from my attacker and know that my life is in jeopardy. I think back on all the times I've had close calls in my life and know that now I'm more worried than in the past. Stella is to blame for that. For some reason I am now worried that I might not see her again. Oh that sounds lame. But it's true!

But as much as I wish it were true about Doug, I can't help but wonder if it's the whole truth. Why would she just up and dump him if she wasn't sure I liked her? Maybe she knew? Mac, she's a woman, why are you trying to figure out what she was thinking? Don't know, I guess I'm tired. Those amazing kisses have turned my brain into goo and I can't think on anything properly right now. Her faint scent still lingers on me and I can't help but feel my core warm once more. But then I think about why she was here, I was hurt. Next time no Jack!

"I have to get Jack!" I lightly hiss as I look at the time. Too late to call Paula as she'll be with Ed and the girls and I can't take away from their family time. It'll wait until the morning. I close my eyes, telling myself I'll only sleep for a few minutes; Stella in my arms and my brain replaying the few brief but amazing kisses we shared. Just a few minutes and then I'll go to bed and sleep properly, but when I open my eyes next, a few hours will have passed. I finally wander over to my bed; a smile still permanently pasted on my face. Sleep tonight is a welcome sensation.

XXXXXXXX

I finally reach home, my brain replaying the sensations my whole body felt each time Mac held me close and planted a few kisses on my lips. I did sense at first a bit of hesitation; as if he was unsure of what he was offering I might not like. But when he finally gave himself to me, there was no hesitation, just warm desire. Oh I know he'd be more than capable of forcing himself on me, not in a bad way but just in a way that would make me want to comply. But he didn't and I can't help but want to want him even more. Doug asked for sex the first night. Mac, didn't. Why do I find that so appealing? Even when he wouldn't offer to remove his shirt, unnerving but endearing. What's not to like? He's my type in every way! Ah stubborn man!

As I slowly move around my apartment to get ready for the night I can't help but wonder what tomorrow will be like for us. We made a connection tonight and while I'd like to tell myself it was based on guilt, I have to believe it was also based on truth. A real turning point for us both. And I do hope he believes me about Doug, but part of me does doubt that. I slowly head into the bedroom to get changed. My heart is still beating fast as I can smell him on me and my core warms instantly. I'll shower in the morning, this way I can go to sleep with him. Oh wait that sounded bad, I lightly laugh.

I wonder if he'll ever believe that I will not be disappointed in anything he has to offer me. I like simple; I wonder if he'd ever believe that. Stella he's a guy. Duh! He's thick, remember? He also said he had a hard time believing I would like simple things. But just being there; making dinner and then enjoying it together was one of the more enjoyable times I've had. Growing up in one foster home after another didn't afford me the opportunity for a real home life; never the feeling of belonging or being loved. Always on the outside looking in; wishing I had what other normal girls had. Someone to love and need me. With Doug or the other guys I've dated I never felt that. I spend one night with Taylor, and not even the whole night and suddenly I feel like I belong to someone great. Oh Stella, give your head a shake. What's going to happen when this is all over? He'll walk out of your life and then you'll be screwed! Damn it!

But as I remember our kiss goodnight, I offer a small smile as I quickly get undressed and then pull on my pajama's and climb into bed. And as I close my eyes, my lips have a permanent smile pasted on them as darkness finally consumes me; the faint scent of Mac Taylor playing with my tired brain and offering me dreams I never thought possible.

XXXXXXXX

"It has to be Jack Harvey," I tell Paula, early the next morning. "He's got a plant somewhere in either your office or mine. It's just too odd to be a coincidence."

"What did Stella say?"

"I didn't tell her all the details."

"Mac!"

"I just said it was some guy."

"What did she say?" Paula huffs.

"That we need to get him," I frown.

"She's good for you you know," Paula replies. And even though I can't see her face I know she's smiling.

"And what happens when this is all over and we have to go our separate ways?" I ask. Tell me, I beg inside my mind. Please tell me how this is going to work out.

"Well when that time comes, you two will just have to figure it out," she answers. Not giving me anything to work with.

"That's not what I wanted to hear," I frown.

"Sorry Mac, but when it comes to matters of the heart, nothing is easy; especially with you."

"Ah, I knew I should have walked away from day one."

"Mac, why are you still trying to live a life of sacrifice? You know she wouldn't want that."

"Who, Stella or Carla?" I wonder.

"Both," she replies.

"Caring about someone costs too much," I huff.

"I almost lost Ed," she tells me in a soft tone. "I know what you are feeling."

"I know you do. So what advice can you offer to me?"

"Take it one day at a time and always be honest. You always tell others it's important to you. Perhaps you should start listening to yourself."

"Thanks," I lightly grimace. "Anything from Flack?"

"Yeah that's why I really called. Guess who he picked up last night?"

"Megan Salish?"

"Yeah she's waiting for you guys. And I'll keep checking on Jack. If he's paid a man on the outside to stalk you when I'll find it. These guys don't to anything for free. Just don't do anything stupid. Keep away from Jack!"

"Right. I'm on my way in. Thanks," I tell Paula and head for the door.

XXXXXXXX

"Thanks, I'm on my," I start as Mac tells me about Megan.

"Stella, I'll come and pick you up. It's the least I can do," I hear him tell me and I can tell he's smiling. How could I say no?

"How long?" I ask.

"Look out your window," he tells me.

I hurry and look down and see his truck is already there. "Another surprise," I tell him as I hang up and rush out the door. "And now my handsome chauffer is here to take me for a ride?" I tease as I get into his truck.

"Well two can play that game remember? I'm a fast learner," he smiles.

"I can see that. I'll have to step up my game," I frown.

"And if you do that I'll be completely lost once again," he says in uncertainty.

"Weren't you always?" I wink to which he just smiles. "Where did they find Megan?"

"Paula told me that Flack found her at her home. She apparently had something else better to do."

"Yeah now if that doesn't make her look guilty," I mention as I look out the window; lost in thought. It just feels so normal, being here with him. After last night and me wondering how today would play out. Maybe it is as Jessica told me; you can work closely with someone you are attracted to if you find the right one. Is Taylor the right one? I guess only time will tell; but I sure hope so.

I hear him start to talk about Jack Harvey and I'm immediately drawn back into his world.

"What did Paula say about it?"

"Well she didn't discount the burglar thing as that has been happening," he tells me with a heavy sigh. "And Jack has powerful enemies a lot more important than me. But she'll keep her ears open and let me know. I think it was just a coincidence."

We reach the police station that is joined with my lab and head in the front door. I see Sheldon heading for us with Cyrus in tow.

"Well?" Mac asks them.

"Stomach contents," Sheldon says handing me the report.

"And there was no secret passage found on campus," Cyrus frowns. "Still working on tracking down the caterer and the two workers that had access to the room."

"So they were sedated," I mumble to myself. "Ketamine and a few other things. That's why they didn't fight back."

"Sheldon, find out who was able to get that and compile a list and start eliminating," Mac directs.

"Right so let's go and find Megan," I mention as Cyrus and Sheldon walk away. "I think those two are becoming friends."

"That seems to happen a lot with this group," Mac smiles as me. I can only agree as we turn and head for Megan Salish.

The last time Mac questioned a woman she came on to him. I wonder what to expect this time. I have come to learn with Mac that nothing ever is the same. And that's a good thing right? You bet it is!

XXXXXXXX

We head for the interrogation room and I can't help but wonder what this woman will tell us. The last time Stella was with me and we talked to Dean winters it was rather embarrassing. So I'm hoping this one will just play out professionally and without incident. Having her this close and knowing that we shared a few intimate moments last night is rather odd but not awkward. Paula once told me that when you care for someone you can work with them and still have a separate private life if you do things right. Stella told me about Flack and his partner and the few interactions I have seen with them lead me to believe she's right. Mac, she's a woman. You doubted?

We push our way into the interrogation room and this time it's just me and Stella. Megan looks nervous but then she has right to be.

"Ms. Salish?" I start in a soft tone. Paula always tells me that when I'm angry I can come off intimidating so I have to force myself to be a little bit calmer.

"Where were you last night? We had a meeting remember?" Stella asks.

"I know and I'm sorry. I had to take a private, well, meeting with my lawyer and," she starts.

"That's not possible since Detective Flack was with Lawrence last night," I interrupt.

"The truth Megan," Stella presses. "Where were you really?"

"Look we know there was bad blood between you and the Bryce's. We know about him pulling his funding and we know you threatened his boys. However, we find it odd that you would pay for their party. Seems like a perfect plan to get those boys alone and send in your hit-man to finish what you couldnt personally do."

"I would never kill them!" She hisses in anger.

"Where were you?" Stella presses.

"I was with my sister," she finally resigns. "She's having marital problems and had to attend counseling last night. Her children dont know and I dont want them to. Yes I wanted to get Martin back for pulling my funding, but trust me I have two boys of my own. If I lost them to some stupid business deal gone bad, I'd be forever damned. I wouldn't do that to another parent in return. Those damn emails I sent were sent in anger," she looks directly at me. "Haven't you ever sent something or said something you wish you could have taken back?"

"We're not talking about me," I frown. "We will have to call this marriage counselor. What is their name?"

"Dr. Ruth Marks," she resigns. "Look I figured you guys would track me down. Call who you want."

"Thanks," Stella tells her and we both slowly leave the room. I look back into the window and heave a sigh. "What?" Stella asks me. "Thinks she's lying?"

"No. I'm just frustrated that so far we have no credible suspects. I just want this wrapped up!"

"Tired of me already?" She teases.

I look at her with a slight frown. How is it that sometimes she sounds just as insecure about us as I do?

"No, tired of being misled by whoever is pulling the damn strings!" I tell her firmly. "I hate this not knowing."

"Well then let's get back to the drawing board and figure out what we do know," she tells me in a gentle tone.

I look at her with a frown. "Let's go. This is why I hated working cases in DC. They were always so political and no one wanted to step on toes and it was painful to get anything done."

"Paula and Flack will get us what we need. They just need to be sensitive so that the press doesn't get the wrong information."

"I know," I huff. "Life was simple as a marine. You knew your purpose, your enemy, your mission. You right the wrong and that was it."

"Trust me Mac, we will get this guy," she assures me.

"Which one? Jack or the real killer?"

"Both," she smiles. And there it is. That look of confidence in me and I once again feel like I can do anything with her at my side. I hope I return the favor. We round the corner to my office and I see Doug waiting for her. Damn that guy! So maybe she did just tell me it was over to save my ego. What is going on?

"Stella," Doug smiles at her; ignoring me as I would suspect.

"What's up Doug?" She asks quickly. I hear some nervousness in her voice. Is she worried that her lie is caught by me?

"I came by to see if you wanted to get coffee or something?" Doug presses.

"No thanks," she tells him with a frown.

"Stella, we need to talk," he presses.

"Actually I'm busy. Mac is taking me for coffee. Sorry," she smiles at him.

"Yeah right," Doug scoffs. "_Him?_"

"Yes me," I reply firmly. "Sorry Doug, we have to go," I tell him with a smile. Mac! I scold myself. Well it's better than hitting him. Oh I really want to do that! Just play along already. She's using you as a way out, are you going to turn her down? No.

"Stella, are you serious?" Doug asks firmly. "You'd rather go with _him?_ Are you kidding?"

Then to my everlasting delight and surprise she turns on her heel and in front of him, gently puts both hands on my face and kisses me full on the mouth. My heart stops. Mac? Yes I'm still here. Did this just happen? Yes! I look at Doug and I can tell he's pissed. I can only smile. I have no words as I'm still working on getting my heart restarted.

"No, I'm not kidding," she tells him sweetly.

I look at his face as he looks from her to me and then back to her. Ha! Take that jock. Chalk one win up for science guy. And before I can offer any kind of word in my defense, Stella locks arms with me and guides me to the elevator. My lips are still on fire and my heart is racing. I think she's talking to me, but my well educated brain can only register her lips on mine. Wow!

"Come on science guy," she smiles. "You owe Sorority girl a coffee."

I watch the doors close and offer a cryptic smile to Doug who only scowls at me in return. And as we walk away I hear him say that he'll get even. Will he try to kill me? Probably. But I say bring it on. Nothing could ruin this moment for me. And today I think is going to be a good day after all. With her at my side, what could go wrong?

* * *

**A/N**: ah famous last words Mac! Yeah like I'd like Doug just walk away that easily. But don't worry Stella won't go back. But what do you think Doug has planned to try to drive them apart? Feedback as always is so very welcome! THe more reviews the faster next chapter! Maybe in a few days!


	15. Gossip, Flirting, Handcuffs & Trouble!

**Title: Opposites Attract  
****Chapter 15 - Gossip, Flirting, Handcuffs & Trouble!**

**A/N:** okay thanks again for the amazing reviews. You guys in a word **rock**!! I am having so much fun writing this story! Oh and you know I just had to have Mac in handcuffs once more - hope that's okay! :)

And just to let you know that I have used some of your suggestions in your feedback to perpetuate this story and add fun things so the more the reviews the better and longer this story becomes. This chapter is mostly SMACKED flirting & fluff so enjoy! Trust me this story will take a serious turn in the later chapters, especially when Mac is kidnapped but hope you all enjoy this for now!

* * *

I look at her in the elevator with a slight frown. I want to ask about the kiss but don't want to ruin anything for myself so remain quiet. However, once again she beats me to it. Always proving to me that her mind never rests and I'll never have the upper hand. Did I ever? Good point.

"Oh you can ask already," she smiles. "You are silent because of the kiss right?"

Damn how she does that! "No, I uh..." I start.

"Maybe now you'll believe me about Doug?" She dares.

I can only offer a nod; not really believing my good luck but telling myself I better not do anything to change it either. Mac, just shut up and enjoy. If you say you don't believe her, she'll never kiss you again! Never? Never! Fine.

"Are we really going for coffee?" I ask her as the elevator reaches the main floor.

"You thought I was making that up?" She asks with a slight frown.

"Not sure what to expect from you anymore," I offer with a nervous tone to which she just laughs.

"Mac?"

"Nothing," I frown.

She stops me as we get out of the elevator and looks at me with a hint of uncertainty. "You don't believe me do you? Do you think I was using you to make Doug jealous? Very high school science guy," she tells me in a sad tone and I immediately feel bad. How is it women are such masters at this?

"Give science guy a break, will you?" I lightly beg. "This doesn't happen to him on a regular basis. But I really want to believe you."

"Well thats a start," she huffs.

"Come on I owe you a drink," I mention.

We head into the coffee shop and I direct us to a small booth; before I slowly head back to the counter and order our drinks and something sweet to share. I offer a casual glance and she smiles back, making me feel like I'm the only person in the whole room. Even with some of the other women I've gone out with they never made me feel inside what she does. What does that mean? Mac! I scold myself. Stop trying to over analyze things all the time. Right fine! I quickly get our stuff and then head back to the table.

"So when we get back," I start.

"Back where? This is our conference room," she tells me.

"Here?"

"Never had a coffee meeting before?" She smiles.

"None I've looked forward to," I offer with a slight smile. "Okay so let's run down what we have so far."

"We have four young university men," she starts. As she continues I am once again fascinated by her way of explaining things to me. Once again she holds me captive until she's ready to let me go. Damn it, I think I'm really falling for her! Wasn't I long ago? Yes.

"They want to have a party with a few strippers, some laughs, some booze and some whatever," I continue. "We have an ex girlfriend who argues and leaves; an old friend from out of town who talks to them but then spends his week with his gay lover; we have a family enemy who pays for their party. But what those people all have in common is when they last spoke to the Bryce boys and their friends they were alive."

"Flack thinks he might finally have a lead on the caterer and Jessica said she talked to the strippers and when they left all of them were drunk but still alive," she adds.

"We need that caterer. If anyone had access to put anything in the food it would have been him," I offer with a slight scowl.

"What is it?" She wonders.

"I want a motive. Money and blackmail are always powerful motives, but how is it that we can't find one yet?"

"It could be plain old fashioned revenge," Stella notes.

"But the only person with motive for that ruled herself out last night," I huff. "But Flack is still looking at her financial stuff so that could still play out."

XXXXXXXX

I watch him explain parts of the case and I can see the anger and frustration in his blue eyes. He's trying to hold back but some things he just can't hide from me. He's looking for the hard angle but maybe there isn't one. How does his brain work? Once again I am fascinated by wondering what makes him tick. I have finally gotten my heart to slow down from the scene with Doug and the kiss I for some reason offered. I have never done that before but it was fun! Fun? Yes fun. I sure hope he believes me now about Doug, but something inside me tells me he's still uncertain. Oh what can I use to beat into his thick head that I really do like him? AH!

My phone buzzes and he quickly stops while I answer. "Bonasera? Yeah what did you find? Great, we'll be right up. Thanks."

"Who was that?" Mac asks me.

"Jessica, they finally tracked down Caleb's girlfriend. Shall we?"

"Can you take this one?" He asks with some hesitancy.

"What? Why?"

"I need to go and talk to Jack Harvey," he tells me.

"Mac, you can't do that," I lightly scold.

"I want to concentrate on this case and just need to know. A friendly chat, thats all," he offers.

I look into his blue eyes and know I can't say no. But if I do go my own way and he goes alone and doesn't keep his temper in check then there will be serious implications from a powerful source.

"Mac, if something goes wrong you could get into a lot of trouble," I start.

"I hate this political BS and it's time to lay it on the line a little," he states angrily. I offer a slight frown and he quickly calms down.

XXXXXXXX

Why does she have that effect on me? Maybe she should come; it will keep me in line. "Okay here is my deal. We'll talk to the girlfriend and if nothing turns up from that, then you can come and keep me in line."

She looks at me with some hesitancy but I'm sure she senses that I won't back down and finally agrees. "Well if I don't, then our next meal might be in a prison cafeteria."

I offer a small smile but am glad she's going to agree. "Let's get this done."

We head back upstairs and I can't help but feel that I need this woman in my life on a regular basis to keep me in line. I am still a bit leery that it will last but I'll take what I can get for now. We head for the interrogation room and I spy Doug in the corner, looking at me with a scowl. Get over it buddy, we are past high school politics. But as I walk past, I can't help but look back with a daring glance that says I could kick your sorry ass any day and she's mine! Ha! Oh Mac, I chide myself. Grow up already! Speaking of high school. Can't help it, that guy makes me angry! You're jealous. So?

We reach the interrogation room and are met by Jessica Angell. "Morning," she greets us with a smile. Hmm why do I get the feeling that I'm about to be ambushed again. She looks at Stella and I just frown.

"So are you two ready for this?" She lightly teases.

"Yes," I reply quickly. Why am I nervous all of a sudden? "Who is it?"

"Cathy McDonnell," she tells us. "She was in Seattle for a conference but says she talked to Caleb just after midnight."

"Well that at least narrows down our time line. So if the strippers left at midnight and she talked to after they left then our killer showed up between midnight and two thirty," Stella states.

I am just about to direct Stella to the room when Jessica pulls her aside for a few minutes. Why do I feel like they are plotting my demise? Or is it something else? Oh man the kiss? Great! Now I'm going to be the center of office gossip for the rest of the day. As I glance around I now notice Doug in the corner talking to two others who both look at me in anger and I just frown. Right now I wish I was back in my own world; then I'd have some kind of control. I look at Stella who just laughs at Jessica and slaps her arm before she turns to join me.

"Let's go," I offer my arm to direct her to the room. Stella walks past and I look at Jessica who only offers a cryptic smile to Stella who only winks to her in return. What is it about women that they can just offer each other a look and they know what the other is thinking? I am so lost in this realm, and so only offer a sigh and follow Stella into the interrogation room.

XXXXXXXX

"Stella," Jessica whispers to me, taking me aside. "Did you just kiss Mac in front of Doug?"

"What!" I lightly stammer as I take a few steps away from Mac. "Who told you that?"

"I over heard Doug talking. Boy is he pissed at Mac," she replies, not able to contain her smile. "A make out session in the hall? In front of an ex? Wow...you are daring," she teases.

"It was just something in the heat of the...well he kinda dared... oh why the hell am I justifying myself," I huff. "Yes I kissed him," I whisper.

"About time," she teases and my face goes flush.

"Pardon?" I ask in surprise and she just smiles. "Better not tell anyone else," I lightly warn.

"Oh trust me I don't have to. It's getting around on its own," she winks. "You two are the talk of the whole building. Course the fact that you left alone together just fueled further speculation."

"What?" I lightly hiss. "Great!"

"Stella, you are in charge of the lab and the kiss did happen in the lab and, well, you know the rest," Jessica tells me.

"Should I hang myself with the short rope now?" I sigh.

"Well I hear Mac didn't complain," she tells me and I playfully offer her a slap on the arm. I hear my name and turn to Mac. Can he tell my face is red?

"Try to keep out of trouble you two," Jessica winks at Mac as I turn back to join him.

"What was that all about?" Mac asks.

"Oh you know, girl talk," I answer and he just rolls his eyes. I sometimes can't help but laugh at Mac's face when he is trying to figure out what a certain look or certain words mean between two people; mostly women. Jessica's look was from the conversation I had with her but I'm sure Mac thinks we're plotting his demise.

We head into the room and are once again faced with another distraught female. Poor Mac, I sigh, this is just not his playing field. Maybe the field trip to see Jack Harvey will allow him to flex his macho muscles at least once this week.

"Cathy?" I start in a soft tone; forcing the young woman to look at me with a sad face. "What can you tell us about your conversation with Caleb?"

"I was in Seattle. He told me not to go. Think if I stayed with him he'd still be here," she lightly cried.

"What was in Seattle?" Mac asked.

"Work," she offers with a slight sniff. "Yeah I know, like work should ever come before love," she cries once more.

"I know this is hard on you, but anything you can tell us will help to find the monster who killed Caleb," I tell her in a low tone.

"Do you think he suffered?" Cathy asks us. I look at Mac and frown before turning back to her. "No, he was sedated."

"Cathy, what happened?" Mac presses; his patience once again wearing thin.

"I knew they were getting some strippers. Usually banned on campus but with their money they could get most anything," she frowns. "I called Caleb just after midnight as it was early in Seattle. He was a bit drunk but sounded happy and fine."

"Was his speech slow at all?" I question.

"No, he understood everything; he wasn't that drunk. Told me he missed me, that he did nothing wrong and that he loved me," Cathy's voice trails off into a sad whisper.

"Did he say anyone else was coming?" Mac tries again; his tone much softer. Yeah put a crying woman in front of even the strongest man, and he turns to mush.

"He said they were going to hang around for a few more hours and then the cleaning crew would be in and then they would be done. Sleep off the hangover and I'd see him when I got back."

"So no mention of anyone else showing up?" I ask.

"Yeah some music guy," she huffs. "Myron something, but I don't remember a last name. Sorry. Who do you think did this to him?" Cathy questions us.

"We are still working on that, thanks," I tell her. "You can go now."

"If you remember any other details that will help us catch this guy, here is my card," Mac instructs her. She offers us a sad okay and then is escorted out and Flack and Paula walk in.

XXXXXXXX

"Paula?" I ask quickly. "I thought you were home today?"

"Don't worry Mac, it's just a quick stopover," she smiles at me. "What happened to you?" She asks looking at the small band-aid on my forehead from the museum attack.

"Ran into a brick wall. What's up?" I ask, hoping she won't press for further details; like Stella in my apartment. Oh I'd never hear the end of that.

"Had to help Flack duck some red tape."

"Anything on our maintenance guys?" Stella asks quickly.

"Cyrus did a good job of taking over," Paula informs us. "But we are still trying to track down the two main guys who had access that night, my money is on fake names. We'll let you know as soon as we find them. Right now we have a joint Chief's meeting and I have to make sure our boy here knows what to say before I send him in to face the firing squad alone."

"Mac, she always this tough?" Flack asks me.

"One of the best," I smile.

"So what do you two have planned for today?" Paula asks.

"Finding out who Myron is," I reply.

I look at Stella, praying she won't mention Jack. "Just a few more calls and then back to the evidence," she tells them and I offer a small sigh of relief.

"I'll talk to you later."

"Take care of Ed," I tell as they finally leave.

"Still want to go and see Jack?" Stella asks me.

"Yes. And thanks for not mentioning it in front of Paula," I huff. "She'd never let me live it down. But he can wait. We need to find out who this Myron is. I don't remember seeing his name on the suspect list as the music guy was Jonathan Dyer and his alibi was solid."

"You get the file and I'll meet you in the data room," she tells me.

"Right," I reply with a small smile as I turn and take my leave. However, I can still feel Doug's eyes watching me and as soon as I leave the police part of the building my nervous tension starts to ease. Get real Mac, as if he'll try something. He might. He's not two! Yes he is.

I reach the lab and notice Adam and Danny stop talking when I walk in the room. Okay so why the hell am I nervous again? I hate this! I offer them a small nod and they both offer sheepish grins. Hmm did they hear about the kiss thing? Are they talking about me? No, guys don't gossip like that. Mac, give your head a shake and get back to work. Right. I start into my next task, but a few minutes' later Danny walks up to me.

"Big Mac," he says in a low tone.

"What's up?" I ask, not looking up. When he doesn't answer I just look at him; and he offers me a sheepish smile. "What's is it?" I ask again, looking past him to Adam, who is lightly laughing. Okay why is my nervous tension growing again? What is going on?

"Something wrong gentlemen?" I huff.

"No we are just waiting for our make-out session," Adam pipes up and Danny starts to laugh. "Oh not with Stella though, I mean with our own girls," Adam finishes.

"This gives Lindsay the green light right?" Danny lightly smirks.

"What?" I offer with a light hiss. Okay so now I'm the talk of the office? Damn it!

"Sorry," Adam smiles. "But it was great!"

"This is very grade two guys," I frown and try to turn back to my task. And why the hell am I so warm all of a sudden? Because you liked the fact that she kissed you in public and are flattered by the attention. No I'm not! Liar.

"What was it like to make out with our fearless leader?" Danny lightly goads and I look at him sharply.

"We weren't making out," I reply in haste. Why the hell am I justifying myself to these guys?

"Why are you upset?" Adam asks lightly. "We think it's cool and we like you a lot better than Doug."

"Yeah Mac we never liked that guy," Danny adds.

I look at him in shock and actually offer a smile. Really? Science guy is liked better than the jock by his own peers? That's great. Mac, grow up! Quiet! Let me enjoy this.

"So what was it like?" Danny presses.

"Come on spill, does he want to kill you now?" Adam teases and I just roll my eyes.

"Mac!"

"I don't kiss and tell, sorry guys," I tell them as I try to turn back to the piece in my hand and try to concentrate on it. However, as they both take their leave out of the small room, laughing and talking I just offer a heavy sigh. And for the next half hour I am bombarded with small looks, whispered gossip and whatever else these people can throw at me. Oh when is this day over? Sadly it's just started and I think I'm in for a bumpy ride; even my own staff don't spare me my mental demise.

"Mac, if you have no plans for another make-out session right now can you look at this?" Cyrus teases.

"Don't start," I growl.

"You know you get after me for making on the job during working hours," Cyrus throws at me and I look at him in shock.

"You do and we weren't making out. Why the hell am I having this conversation with you," I huff.

"Is she a good kisser?" Cyrus continues; ignoring my obvious embarrassment.

"You know I could order you down to parking duty," I frown. However, he just hands me the photo walks away, heading for Sheldon who a few minutes later looks in my direction and offers a smile. However, when I feel Stella approach my nervous tension starts to grow once again.

"Having fun?" She smiles.

"Not really," I frown. "Did you find Myron?" I ask quietly.

"Yes, Myron Fields," she offers, showing me his rap sheet.

XXXXXXXX

I look at Mac and can't but notice how tense he is. I wonder if it's the gossip. I mean I was bombarded with it, was he also?

"Mac?"

"What?" He replies quickly. He looks at me with a frown and I can only offer a small smile. "Sorry, just not used to being..."

"The topic of office gossip?" I counter.

"Frankly yes," he huffs. "Are you?"

"Well gossip is just a natural part of the working world." I start. "Look it's happened before."

"So you make it a habit of kissing men in the hallway?" He asks with slight annoyance.

"No not that, I meant gossip in general, but, it's just that," I try again and he looks at me with a frown.

"What? You do?" He questions.

"No I don't. You're the first," I stammer.

"Right," he huffs.

"You don't believe me?"

"Where is Myron?" He asks quickly.

Oh damn this stubborn man! "Mac! You seriously don't believe me?" I ask with crossed arms.

"I am not playing this game," he huffs.

"Why _too mature_?" I goad.

"_Too smart_ to know when to walk away," he sighs taking the sheet from me and turning and heading for a computer. I look at him with a frown not realizing that Lindsay is hovering beside me.

"Ohh I just want to ring his neck sometimes," I huff, turning away and bumping into Lindsay with a small gasp. "Didn't see you. Sorry that wasn't supposed to be out loud."

"Mac not handling the office gossip well?" She asks with a slight smile.

"I guess not," I frown as I watch Mac take his leave out of the room; his posture stiff and expression angry.

"Yeah he hates any kind of attention," she frowns.

"Attention? It's just talk," I frown.

"If Mac isn't in control of a situation he can't handle it; even talk. Cyrus and I have tried on many occasions to get him to just loosen up a bit, but he can play the stubborn child card really well," Lindsay informs me.

"It was just one kiss to shut up an ex," I sigh. "Why am I defending my actions?"

"Did you like it? Kissing Mac?" She lightly asks and my smile gives me away in an instant. Stella! Well I did like, how on earth can I lie about it? Oh why did I get out of bed today!

"Well it's kinda obvious and you don't have to defend anything to me; I'm happy for you and him," she smiles warmly at me.

"You are?" I ask in light surprise.

"Yeah, all he's ever had in his life are lame bimbos," she admits and I just laugh. "He needs a woman of substance. He's probably a little embarrassed because he does like you."

"What? It is obvious?" I want to know.

"Please, it was so obvious the day you two started working together," she throws at me. "He'll probably just sulk for the rest of the day however. He's very good at that."

"Men," I frown.

"But if I kiss Danny right here, will I get in trouble?"

"That was not a license for everyone to just behave inappropriately," I sigh; wondering if what I did was such a good idea. Did you like it? Yes! Then don't worry about it, it will die down. When? When you retire. Great!

"That wasn't inappropriate," Lindsay quickly corrects. "It was kinda cool," she tells me and I can't help but smile. "Besides I know Mac didn't really mind the kiss; probably liked it. He just hates people talking about him."

"Yeah but it will probably garner me the silent treatment from Mr. Stubborn for the rest of the day," I frown.

"Well you could always do something get him to loosen up a bit so he's not so stressed for the rest of the day."

"Not another make out session in public," I frown.

"In private?" Lindsay smiles.

"What?" I ask quickly. "That's not such a good idea," I sigh.

"Yeah I guess you need to let Mac get some control back," she frowns. "But it would be funny."

Stella, what? You are thinking about it. I know. And why do handcuffs enter the picture? Sadly I did promise Mac that the pranks would stop, but the longer I dwell on it, the more I goad myself into actually carrying it out. So I do the unthinkable. "What are you thinking?" I ask Lindsay. "And if I do agree, you better swear to me that you won't tell a living soul and I mean Danny especially! I do need to spare Mac some heartache."

"Well since he signs my paycheck I agree. So I swear," she answers with a grin. I can't believe I am actually listening but the more I continue to hear out the younger woman before me I realize two things; her and I are drawing closer as friends and she's actually a fun distraction and we still get work done. Oh Mac is going to kill me.

"Well," she starts. She finishes and my heart is racing with nervous anticipation as I take my leave. Lindsay goes about her task and I am thankful that she's true to her word and this little outing will only stay between us. Now where is my unsuspecting victim Mac?

XXXXXXXX

"Thanks Flack," I answer with a heavy sigh.

"Sorry Mac," he frowns. "Myron Fields alibi is solid. Those parole tracking devices can't lie. He was back home when he said he was."

"I guess that's why his name wasn't on the guest list. He didn't tell his parole officer because he wanted the extra cash. Thanks I'll tell Stella," I tell him as I am about to hang up.

"So I hear Doug is pretty pissed at you," Flack tells me.

"Is noting in my life sacred any longer?" I frown.

"Uh Stella kissed you in front of him and a bunch of other onlookers in a hallway with glass walls," he laughs. "Did you think we'd spare you because you are just visiting?"

"Actually yes," I moan.

"Don't worry about it man. I am actually pulling for you," he informs me. "Doug was never right for Stella."

"Thanks I think," I sigh. "Do you think he'll kill me?"

"Nah. Doug's a big mouth but I dont think he'd do anything stupid. But if he's jealous enough he might?"

"Great," I answer as I finally hang up. I offer a curse as another lead turns out to be a dead end and go in search of Stella once more. I walk up to her office but she's not there so I head back to the lab. I am once again hit with obvious stares and smiles; whispered conversations and cryptic gazes. Oh I hate this! I hate being the subject of any kind of gossip that I have no control over. And if I didn't know any better I would swear I was going to see my picture on their intranet on what kind of conduct is wrong in an office setting. Maybe I should have called in sick today!

I walk into the lab and look around, no Stella.

"Mac?" Lindsay calls to me in a casual tone; leaving Danny who only offers me a wink. Oh brother. I turn around and sadly am clueless as to the trap I am about to walk into.

"Are you looking for Stella?"

"I am," I lightly frown. "And please no more comments."

"I thought I'd spare you," she smiles. "But it was funny."

"As I was saying, where is she?"

"Archives."

"What on earth for?" I wonder.

"Something about the case. She said she found a name tied to a case from the past and went to pull the files."

"What was the name?" I ask.

"You'll just have to ask her," she replies and I offer a heavy sigh.

"Right. And where is archives?" I ask. Oh why I am just so unsuspecting? I wasn't unsuspecting in the Marines! Um hello, you never faced an army of women. Oh right.

"Basement," she directs and then turns back to her task.

"How on earth do you know that?"

"Good make out spot," she winks and I just sigh as I take my leave. I head for the elevator and notice my anxiety is already on high. This case has dealt some unexpected hands and my uneasiness is starting to grow. Being attracted to someone takes a lot of work; but I remind myself that I haven't even wanted myself to be this attracted or involved with a woman for a good number of years so maybe that's why my anxiety is high. Mac! What? Stop trying to analyze things already.

I reach the bottom and the elevator doors open to revel a dimly lit hallway that leads to who the hell knows where.

"Stella?" I ask with a hint of nervousness. Why do I get the feeling I am being set up. I start down the hallway, cursing myself for not bringing at least a flashlight. Mac! What? You were a Marine? So? So pretty sad.

"Stella?" I try again as I come to the end and reach a T junction. Left or right? I hear shuffling to the right and decide to check it out.

"Stella?"

"Over here," I hear her voice and offer a small sigh of relief. I head toward the noise and round the corner and stop short.

"What on earth?" I ask in shock as I look up and see her about a foot above my head on a small catwalk. "What are you doing up there?"

"Looking for something," she replies casually.

I watch her with a slight frown but also in fascination. "Just be careful."

"At least if I fall, you'll be here to catch me," she smiles.

"Yeah just make sure that doesn't happen," I frown. I hear a noise in the distance and quickly turn to see what it is. Sadly what I don't know is that my new nemesis, Doug Bilson is heading for us and will stop and observe what happens next; leading to a showdown that will cost me a lot.

"Jumpy?" She questions.

"No," I lie. "Need some help?" I ask.

"Yeah give me your hands so you can take this. Put them here," she directs. I lift up my arms and lean toward the edge of the metal runway; my hands landing right beside the edge where she wants them. Sadly it's what she was expecting and before I can react, she has both wrists captured in handcuffs, looped over one of the metal rails and I'm trapped.

"What the hell!" I state in shock, while she just laughs. "Stella!"

"Ha serves you right for making me feel bad for my actions this morning," she tells me as she hurries away.

"Come back! Damn it!" I shout as I try in vain to pull myself free. I frantically look around to make sure that I'm alone and seethe as she slowly walks back to me with a large grin, a small key dangling in her hand.

XXXXXXXX

"Will you keep your voice down," I lightly direct; trying in vain to downplay my growing grin. Stella! What? Give the poor man a break already. No way! I like him like this. Puts me in control for once and I like having control over him for once. Don't you always. Hush!

"Okay you promised no more pranks," he huffs in anger as I come and stand inches from his captive body.

"Actually this wasn't my entire idea but at least I get to reap the rewards," I smile sweetly at him.

"Pardon? Whose idea was this?" He asks weakly.

"Hmmm can't tell, it's a secret," I whisper as I lean in close.

"Are you serious someone else knows about this?" He demands in frustration.

"Maybe," I smile at him. Oh damn, why does he have to smell so good! Sadly the fact that he's just worked himself into a bit of a sweat is making his scent that much more appealing to me. His face is flushed and his strong arms continue to flex under his dark dress shirt as he tries in vain to pull himself free. But I see something other than anger in the blue eyes before me and smile as I lean in closer.

"Stella, I," he starts only to have me take his lips and plant a small kiss on them, silencing him. I feel his body hesitate as he slightly pulls back but then lean in and offers whatever he can before pulling back and offering a small curse.

"Okay fun time is over," he frowns. "And I swear I will get even," he tells me in a firm tone.

"Oh please I know you're not _that_ angry," I tease. "And stop pulling already."

"Stella, what if someone comes down here!" He lightly hisses, pulling on his wrists once more. I gently reach up and touch them and he finally stops.

"Well don't worry, I am only going to leave you like this for an hour or so," I tell him as I pull back as my phone rings.

"Pardon?"

"You need to loosen up a little, you know away from the gossip," I inform him.

"What!"

"Bonasera," I answer.

"Ste," he starts as I gently place my hand over his mouth and offer a "_shh_" forcing him to glare back in shock.

"Right, okay I'll be right there. Oh trust me, it is. Thanks," I tell Lindsay as I hang up my fake call. Mac yanks his head away from my hand and frowns.

"I have to go," I tell him.

"What?" He asks in shock. "Just give me the damn key then!"

"It's the control issue that bothers you most right?" I challenge.

"What are you talking about?"

"The gossip. Is that what bugs you the most? Don't you know the only person you can control is yourself?"

"_Thank you Dr. Phil_," he snides. "Undo these before we are seen."

"Once again you are trying to control everything. Maybe I should sign you up for some control issue classes," I suggest with a slight frown.

"You are really enjoying this aren't you," he mocks.

"Aren't you?" I counter and he finally stops his useless struggling. "Oh I think you are."

"But," he tries.

"Actually, I am really enjoying this," I tell him as I move in close, wrap my arms around his waist and pull him close. Stella! What? So much for not wanting to appear desperate! This isn't desperate. This is just fun! My lips start to lightly taste his before I press myself against his rapidly beating heart and am finally rewarded with a soft moan. My hand can't help but start to gently slide up one his captive arms, feeling the hard mussel and offering my own soft moan of delight. I pull back and he actually offers a soft smile.

"Told you," I whisper, almost out of breath. And it's a damn good thing we are where we are, because if we were any place else, I know I'd strip him down to nothing and force myself on him. Stella! What? Can't help it; the more he resists the more I want him. That's sad. I know. But it's true. Doug would have begged me already to do that, but the more Taylor's body begs for more but his words are the opposite I can't help myself. But it's dark down here and I can have my way with him and he can't stop me. Oh maybe I'm the one who needs the help.

XXXXXXXX

She pulls her warm body back from me and I'm in agony. Oh why the hell won't she just force herself on me already? Because you can't have sex right here! Why not! It's dark and no one is around! Whatever. Sadly with the smell of her still dancing around in my clouded brain; the feeling of her body pressed up against mine and the way her hands just touching whatever they want, I could do little more than offer a smile of content. You are sad. I know.

"Will I ever be able to win with you?" I ask with a slight frown.

"I'm a woman. Do you really want the answer to that?" She throws at me. "But I do have to go."

"Fine, undo these and I'll come with you," I tell her.

"Actually you are going to wait here for me," she smiles sweetly.

"Yeah right," I huff. "Jokes over we have to get back to work now."

"Yeah right," she retorts. "I have to get back to work and you have to learn your lesson."

"Lesson learnt!" I lightly hiss. "Now undo these."

"Because you really hurt my feelings," she starts with a sad face.

"What how?" I ask in concern. "Stella, I never meant to hurt your feelings," I frown.

"Are you sorry I kissed you this morning in front of everyone?" She dares.

"It's just never happened before," I finally resign. "Never had a woman want to and," I start as she moves in closer once again. "And yes I enjoyed it. Fine, that's the truth. But I hate being talked about."

"And that you blame on me?" She counters.

"Not completely. I also blame Doug," I frown; not realizing that Doug is listening and already plotting my downfall.

"Well I don't care about Doug and I'm glad I did it in front of him," she offers. "Now kiss me science guy once more so I can leave in peace."

"But you," I start as she silences me once more with a hungry kiss; her lips teasing mine before they pull away. "See told you, no more Doug."

"No more Doug," I whisper with a smile. But then I hear her name being called and we both look in the opposite direction Doug is waiting; offering angry curses in my name.

"Stella!" The voice calls again. She looks at me with a frown.

"Hold on a sec," she tells me.

"Stella, come back!" I demand as she turns and hurries down the hallway.

"Just hold on," she calls back.

"Damn it!" I curse as she fades into the darkness. I look up at my wrists and once again struggle in vain to get myself free. However, I am so distracted by my predicament and the noise of the cuffs rattling around over my head on the metal beam that I don't see anyone coming up from behind; I of course assuming I am still alone.

However, just as I hear a noise and am about to try to turn around, I am punched hard in the back. I offer a small gasp but by the second hit my eyes water; my lungs immediately lose air and I'm sagging on my captive wrists.

"Having fun?" Doug states gruffly as he walks around and stands in front of me. "This was supposed to be my fun with her!" He growls in anger as he punches me in the stomach.

"What the...hell," I huff as my lungs are gasping for air.

"No more Doug, huh!" He hisses as he hits me again. "We'll see about that," he tries. But thankfully I am able to bring my leg up, kick him hard in the gut, causing him to slam into the wall behind him. He quickly recovers and walks around to my back once again; where he knows I can't get at him. Damn it! "Come back and face me you moron!" I growl in anger.

"I will later," he snides.

"Afraid?" I goad.

"Oh trust me _science guy_, you'll get it soon enough."

With the cuffs holding my wrists in place I am unable to twist around to at least defend myself to a small degree. When I do try to move, the metal cuts into my flesh and I'm forced back to my original position; my back to him and I'm a sitting duck.

"Get a life...Doug," I try as he leans in close.

"You're not wanted here loser!" He tells me angrily.

"I am by Stella. That's what's bothering you right? Well too bad! So _you_ can get lost!" I growl; trying to act like I'm not in pain. Although my kidneys are screaming and my lungs are straining, this guy is going to have his ass kicked by me before the end of the day.

Thankfully I hear Stella calling my name and Doug curses; ready to take his leave.

"This is far from over science geek!" He hisses as I grit my teeth.

"Grow up _jock_," I throw at him.

"You and I will meet again!" He promises in anger.

"If we do, you won't have the upper hand next time, I promise you that!" I lightly challenge; not realizing that I will come to regret those very words spoken rashly.

"We'll see about that!" He finishes in anger, turning and rushing away.

* * *

**A/N:** hmmm what is Doug up to? What does he have planned to get even? What will Mac do? And Stella? What happens when Mac tells her about Doug? Yes I love to create tension and have Mac in trouble! That's what I do best. But lots more to come in this story, so hope that's okay!

Okay so this chappy was long and I had to end it there before you guys ran out of oxygen reading it all. And please tell me you aren't bored with lack of action!!!

I am supposed to do a shout out the FanFic 2009 awards by Shabb the Corrupter and thanks to the amazing readers who nominated this story. When I get my heart restarted I'll be very happy. You guys rock! **So you know the drill the more reviews = the faster the next update!**


	16. High School Politics?

**Title: Opposites Attract  
****Chapter 16 - High School Politics?**

I head back to Mac with nervous anticipation. For some reason, rushing back to find him waiting for me, still trapped is such a turn on. However, I know when I let him go; he's going to kill me. But as I get closer instead of expecting another hot make out session, I see that something isn't right and I think I'm in for a mental brow beating.

"Mac?" I ask quietly as he finally looks up. I notice his face is once again flushed but filled with anger, his eyes are slightly watery and his shirt is untucked. "Something happen while I was away?" I lightly ask.

"You know if I didn't know any better I would say you planned this!" He almost shouts.

"What on earth are you talking about?" I counter.

"Who was that?" He demands. "Who did you just talk to?"

"Just an officer about a matter?" I reply in haste. To be honest I am not sure why I was called as it wasn't to do with the case.

"A friend of Doug's?" Mac throws at me.

"Doug? What are you talking about?" I ask in shock.

"Doug! You know your ex jock boyfriend! Who, thanks to _you_ probably got someone to lure you away while he took advantage of my situation and decided I needed to be warned about being here."

"What are you talking about? I didn't see Doug," I offer in my defense; my anger starting to rise.

"Let me out of these damn things so I can go and kill him!" He snaps in anger.

I offer a nervous glance and his face immediately softens. But when I move close I notice him flinch and I instinctively pull back.

"I am not going to hurt you," he huffs; searching my eyes for some relief. "Now let me go."

"I really want to but if I do, what guarantee do I have that you'll leave him alone?"

"You are defending him?" He asks weakly.

"I am trying to save a disaster from occurring. One that I now have seem to have caused," I frown. "And your arrest! He'll have no trouble pressing charges or having you written up just to get even."

"I won't kill him. I'll just kick his ass!" Mac snaps. "A little."

I cross my arms and look at him with a frown. "No way. You are going to stay here until you calm down."

"Stella, I'm in pain," he tries.

"What did he do?"

"He punched me in the back. Now let me out of these damn things!" He growls.

"I'm sorry he hurt you," I tell him in sorrow, telling myself that I'm going to kick Doug's ass for Mac! "But I'm afraid to come close," I offer weakly and I notice his body finally loosens up a bit.

"Stella, I would never hurt you, I give you my word," he tells me in truth.

"I will let you go on one condition," I tell him as I finally take a few steps toward him. "But you better promise."

"What not to kill Doug or to seek him out," Mac starts.

"And do something stupid!" I finish firmly. "That's just what he wants."

"Trust me I didn't seek him out; he found me! He's jealous," Mac stammers.

"Are you?"

"I want to kill him, what the hell does that tell you?" He snaps and I just roll my eyes. Still I'm kinda flattered that they both want to fight for me. Stella! Give your head a shake and let him go already.

"It tells me that you're a typical man," I lightly offer as I move in a bit closer. He has finally stopped pulling on his wrists and is just looking me with a pensive frown.

"Please?" He almost begs.

"Promise first," I urge.

"Okay fine I promise," he finally huffs.

"I am sorry he hurt you. This was supposed to be my fun not his," I sigh as I gently touch his face with my hand. He presses my hand with his head against his arm and smiles.

"But I would like to kill him," he whispers.

"You're bigger than that Mac," I tell him as I finally offer another soft kiss on his warm lips. "Besides if you get arrested you're on your own. I don't do conjugal visits." He finally smiles and his body is once again relaxed. "Do we have a deal?"

"I promise I'll avoid him the rest of the day," he frowns.

"And truste me, Doug will get what's coming to him."

"Fine. I believe you. I give you my word I won't seek him out."

"Okay that sounded sincere," I smile as I reach my hand up; resting my fingers on the cuffs but not undoing them.

"Stella?"

"I like you like this," I tease as I lean in for a kiss.

"Well if we were someplace private I might like it too," he smiles.

"You aren't turned on? Even a little?" I ask with a frown.

"I was until the idiot showed up," he huffs in anger.

"Hmmm don't sound like you've learned your lesson," I whisper as I brush his lips with mine but then pull back before I can kiss him.

"You're a cruel woman. You know that right," he offers lightly and I smile. But sadly as much as I'd like this to last I know we have to leave so I with much regret undo the cuffs and allow him his freedom. I quickly stuff the cuffs in my pocket and look at him with a slight frown. "You promised," I remind him.

He quickly tucks in his dress shirt and then turns to leave. But he fakes a step, turns to me, pulls me close and offers one of the most passionate kisses I've ever felt in my life; leaving me almost breathless.

"Wow," I breathe. "I'll have to do this to you more often."

He offers a slight frown and then tells me we should go. "As it is we've probably already created a stir with our absence," he offers as we head down the dimly lit hallway.

"Trust me they are probably still talking about this morning," I throw at him. Doug! Damn you! If this is true you will be hearing from me! This isn't over by any means.

XXXXXXXX

I just look at her and frown. Was I turned on? Is she insane? How the hell could I not be turned on! I was at her mercy and she could have had her way with me, um hello I wish I was still there! Mac, you're sad. I know. But I really want to kill Doug! That ass! Sadly if I do go after him right now I'm sure I'll actually force her to feel sorry for him and I want her attention on me so I'll just leave him alone; much to my chagrin. If I offer another wince in pain maybe she'll feel sorry for me? Uh speaking of grade two! But once again her playful attitude has me completely distracted and won't even allow my brain to look at another woman much less wonder what I'd be like with another woman; and I know there will never be another woman for me! I'm forever doomed. We reach the elevator and finally get in; my heart is still racing.

"Are you okay?" She asks again. And as much as I want to really play up the guilt card I just can't.

"Will you nurse me back to health if I said I'm not?" I tease.

"Now who's distracted," she throws at me.

"Oh trust me, around you I'm always distracted," I frown and she just smiles. "But I'll be okay."

"Mac?"

"I just won't sit down for a while," I huff. Is this milking it? Yes! Okay fine already.

"Are you trying to make me feel guilty?"

"If it saves my mental sanity then yes I am," I tell her firmly.

"Okay then I feel guilty," she answers with a glum expression. "I'm sorry Doug hurt you."

"Well maybe to get even, I'll make you buy me dinner," I toss at her.

"Brave man but you're on," she smiles and I'm once again at east.

"Did you want to know about Myron Fields?" I finally ask, offering a small frown, quickly wiping any trace of lipstick off my face. Damn I'd never live that one down. As it is my stupid brain just wants to paste a smile on my face for the rest of the day.

"Well we do need to have some _fun_ today," she throws at me with a smile. "It can't be all work."

I look at her with an amused expression but feel my tension starting to ease. Thankfully when the doors open it's only Adam offering an amused smile but says nothing at first. However, as we walk by he whispers to me, _'my hero'_ and I can't help but offer a small smile in return.

We head into her office and thankfully the walls are glass as I'm sure people would just think we went inside to make out once again. Will I ever live today down? Probably not, but I think I'll sleep well tonight for the first time since I can remember. I start into my explanation from Flack and hand her the file that I had originally wanted to give her before our detour downstairs. Detour? Mac, it was foreplay and you were once again denied! Damn it! But it was some of the best I've ever had. You're sad! I'm a guy who's gone out with lame women before, can I help it? This woman is smart and sexy and for some reason turned on by me! I think I'm in love.

"So he just wanted some extra cash but once again another dead end," Stella frowns. "Why is it that every suspect is discounted by his own honest actions?"

"Because we haven't found the dishonest ones yet," I huff as I look at my watch.

"Am I keeping you from something?"

"Jack," I reply softly.

"Mac you just had a run in with Doug, are you sure you want to go there in such a heated frame of mind?"

"Stella, I am a mature adult," I tell her.

"You're a guy," she shoots back.

"Trust me, it's in a room with a lot of officers, I'll behave."

"Fine," she frowns.

"And I need to be there before I'm denied visiting privileges. Just a few minutes, I promise. I just need to know if it's him behind the two attacks."

"But you're sure it's a good idea?" Stella challenges.

"You don't have to come," I offer. In fact I'd rather she didn't. That way if I lose my cool, as I suspect I will, she won't have to witness my dark side.

"Let's go before I change my mind and really do ship you off to Brazil," she smiles. I offer a look of amusement as we slowly head back outside and into the lab part of the building. I see Danny and Lindsay still working on various pieces of evidence and I frown. "I do wonder if those two get anything done?"

"At least they are in public," she smiles.

"Not funny," I retort.

"Well we manage to get things done and we're just as distracted as they are. Well that is at least _you _are," she throws at me and I'm once again left without a comeback. I wonder if I can buy a book on how to get and keep the upper hand on women. Nice try Mac, that kind of thing doesn't exist. Damn it!

We get our coats and then head back downstairs thankfully talking about the case and not the fact that once those elevator doors closed we are going to be the talk of the day. I am still unnerved by that but at least I won't have to see Doug for the rest of the day and perhaps my anger toward him will finally die down. Yeah right, when I see him next, I'll kill him then!

"When did you first suspect Jack was doing, well what he was doing? Preying on young women right?" Stella asks me as we get into my truck and head for my part of the city.

"Mostly by accident to be honest," I frown as I direct us into traffic. "I had just found the first girl and it appeared to be a simple robbery. She was a street walker and didn't have much in the way of a credible reputation but apparently was good and always pulled in a lot of money."

"Is that where your Mistress friend comes into the picture?" Stella asks. But when I look at her I see her face is one of a serious question instead of a goad. "Mac, seriously? I didn't mean it as in yours personally."

"Yes. She runs a, uh, business out of her apartment," I manage and Stella just smiles.

"You've been there?"

"Yes. But only on a professional level."

"Really?" She arches an amused brow. "Anything of interest in there? Any handcuffs you tried out?"

"Oh please," I reply as I just roll my eyes.

"Not even _temped_ a little?" She smiles.

"No one I _wanted _to try them on," I shoot back and she arches a brow.

"Good answer," she praises and for some reason I smile.

"Can I finish?" I ask in exasperation.

"Please do."

"Moira told me about the girl that I found and said she was murdered by a high stakes politician. She didn't know his name at the time but I knew if there was corruption inside the mayor's office I had to route it out. Then two more deaths and I knew he upped the stakes. I couldn't figure out why until Moira told me that he had something on each of them other than he paid them for sex."

"What did he have?"

"Various things on each girl; something personal," I sigh. "It was a draining case and one with such a waste of life. But when Moira agreed to help Paula set up Jack I couldn't say no. Boy was he mad when I went to arrest him," I finish.

"And now he's vowing revenge?"

"Well that's what I'm hoping I'll be able to goad him into confessing," I huff. "Most likely you'll have to stop me before I kill him."

Stella only offers me a nervous look as we reach the police lockup. "Great," she sighs and I just frown.

"Ah so this is your lair," she throws at me as we walk into my building. "Will you give me the grand tour?"

"Not much to see. As I said my life is simple in all aspects," I offer casually as we head up the front steps. I feel my nervous tension starting to grow as I near lockup. Paula told me not to go and see him, but after the museum attack and phone calls I can't help it. My anger is now starting to get the best of me and I am wondering if Stella even being here will help make any difference.

I nod to Officer Darnel and sign in. "I just want a few minutes with Jack Harvey."

He looks at me in suspicion. "Are you sure Mac?" He asks in a low tone. "You put his ass in here in the first place. I don't think you'll get anything."

"Just a few minutes," I insist.

"Very well," he sighs as he hands me the register to sign and then calls for Jack to come out. I look at Stella with a pensive frown and then slowly enter the waiting area; my heart is now starting to pick up the pace. I take my seat and then watch as Jack finally enters the area. He locks eyes with me and snarls; before he sits down in a huff and grabs the phone so aggressively I was sure it would come off the wall.

"You got a lot of nerve coming and seeing me like this. What the hell do you want!" He growls in a loud tone that I'm sure was heard in Long Island.

"How are you Jack?" I ask in a casual tone.

"Cut the crap, Taylor. What the hell do you want?"

"I want to know what you have been up to Jack!" I lightly hiss.

He leans back in his chair and offers a slow smile. "Have to watch your back Taylor? Always looking over your shoulder? Thought that would have been second nature to you by now."

"I know it was you!" I lean in close and talk in a low tone.

He leans in and offers on a sneer, followed by a heavy curse. "If you have something to say to me then just come right out and SAY IT!" He finishes in a yell; finally garnering some attention from people sitting around me.

"Fine. Who did you pay to be my new best friend?" I demand in anger.

He looks at me and offers a cryptic smile. "I'm flattered that you think I'd care enough to come after your sorry ass! But trust me when I tell you, my money is better well spent!"

"You're going down you son of a bitch!"

"I ALREADY AM TAYLOR! And maybe you're NEXT!" He shouts and I push myself up out of my chair.

"I KNOW IT WAS YOU!" I shout in return.

"PROVE IT!" He shouts back; standing up to face me, our faces stopped by the thick glass partition.

But just as I am about to hit the glass, Stella's hand touches my arm and I instantly calm down. I look at her and know she sees anger and hatred in my eyes. But I offer a deep breath and then turn back to Jack.

"I did that once and will do it again. Count on it!" I snap in anger as I slam the phone down and turn and storm out of the room. I walk a few more feet until I am in a quiet hallway before looking at Stella.

"Why did you come with me?" I snap and she slightly pulls back. I watch her body posture and immediately feel guilt. Damn! I dont want her afraid of me.

"Mac?"

"I told you it was a bad idea!"

"You told me to come and keep you in line. Didn't I do that?" She throws at me.

I look at her with a slight frown; my anger once again subsiding. For some reason when I lock myself with those green eyes, I can't help but feel I want to be a better man in front of her. Oh I sometimes wish life was as simple as it used to be. But if she wasn't here, I'd probably be arrested today. As it is, I know I'll hear it from Paula.

"Yes, you did," I huff in resignation as I turn away. But once again she places a soft hand on my arm and gently turns me back to face her.

"Were you afraid Id see the _real _Mac Taylor and be scared away?"

"Yes. Just not used to having someone around that I want to impress," I concede.

"Impress?"

"Or force me to be a better person, ah I hate this touchy feely stuff," I tell her as I shake her hand off and turn away. "I sometimes let my temper get the best of me and I didn't want you to see that. Doug was bad enough and you didn't even get to see anything in action."

"Mac, if you aren't honest with me, then what? Do you want me to hide parts of myself to you when I'm angry?" She asks, forcing me once again to look at her in wonder.

"No, because it was me who spouted off on the whole damn honesty thing in the first place. I was honest, in that room. And?"

"And what?" She counters. "Mac, I know you were in the marines, I know you had charges filed against you for being hard on a suspect. I would like to think that I have some effect on you now, but why dwell on things in the past?"

"Thats all I have," I admit in quiet defeat. "That's all I'll ever have."

XXXXXXXX

I look at him in surprise. So maybe inside he doesn't see more for us. Do I just give up now? Do I just up and walk away? Hard to say at this point; but I see torment in those blue eyes and for some reason am compelled to stay.

"Come on let's get back to the lab and change our perspective a little," I offer him.

"Don't you want the grand tour?"

"I will another time," I tell him softly. "But the longer you stay here the longer your anger will boil."

He looks at me in surprise, probably wondering how I can so easily pick out what's inside his brain. I'm a woman, isn't that obvious?

"Okay," he finally gives in. In truth I want to see his lab up close and personal but I know I'll have the chance another time; this case is far from over and I know he needs to calm down. "Give me the keys," I tell him as we head for the elevator to take us back to the parking lot.

"What? Stella I can drive," he frowns.

"Stop being so stubborn and give me the damn keys already so I can drive," I insist. We get into the elevator and the doors close and I lean in close. "Don't make me use other means," I smile at him.

XXXXXXXX

Once again, having her this close is such a distraction that my stupid brain can only comply. I feel her hand on my chest as I slowly reach for my keys and finally give them to her waiting hand. As she goes to pull away, I finally reach out my arm and pull her back against me.

"Thank you," I whisper in her ear as I plant a soft kiss on her cheek. "Thanks for being here for me."

"Anytime," she whispers back, planting a small kiss just below my ear and sending shivers down my spine to my feet. But I pull back and look at her in surprise.

"What?" She asks quickly. "Were you afraid I wouldn't want to come near you when I saw you like that?"

"Yes," I admit in a small voice.

"You don't scare me Mac Taylor," she tells me firmly. "I know your anger wasn't directed to me."

"And it never will be. I give you my word on that," I admit to her.

We finally hear the doors open and once again resume our professional stance. Inside my heart is racing; I never would have thought her that daring, especially after seeing me in such a nasty frame of mind. As I said, this woman makes me think I can do just about anything.

We head back into traffic and while I hate to admit this I'm glad it's not me behind the wheel. I hit the side of the door in anger and then look at her quickly. "Sorry, just pissed at that guy."

"What did he say to you?" She asks.

"It wasn't so much as what he said but how he said it," I offer in frustration.

"Don't think this will just fuel his vendetta against you?" She questions.

"At least if it does then I'll know who's behind it," I frown. "I don't back down from a fight. I never have and never will."

"Personal fight or professional fight?" She wonders.

"Personal fight? What does that mean?" My turn to wonder.

"You always say you fight for something you believe in, how about someone?"

"Okay so where are you going with this? I'm lost," I admit. "If I believe in someone I will fight for them."

"Do you believe in me?" She asks directly.

What? My mind asks. Of course I do. Does she expect me to fight for her? Hello, yes! Fight Doug? Maybe, if that's what it takes! "Yes I believe in you," I offer. "Why do you ask me that?"

"Just wondering," she smiles.

I don't get her game and I fear that if I walk down the path into further questioning I'll end up on the short end of the rope. Time to quit while I'm ahead. "So when we get back," I start. And once again both our minds are back on the case at hand.

When we finally get back, Stella tells me she needs to talk to a team member just as my phone rings.

"Taylor?" I ask. I have resigned myself to the fact that she is going to listen to my calls and for some reason am not bothered by that as much as I used to be. "Ralph, what did you find on that DNA sample that Stella sent?"

"Much like the hair you sent the other day, no current system match. Could be a match to an older case. Shall I start looking?"

"Might not hurt," I frown. "Thanks."

"What?" Stella asks me.

"That skin sample from the hotel is not a match to anything current. Could have just been something that was picked up on the floor of the laundry room. But in any case he's going to do some digging and get back to us."

"Okay, so I have to talk to Martha Beck for a bit and wrap up a few other things. Meet back here in an hour?"

"So dinner on you tonight?" I tell her with a smile.

"That was the deal," she tells me. "But you can pick the place."

"Are you sure you want that?" I ask quickly.

"No more African?" She throws back.

"No, something more simple. Is that okay?"

"Depends," she tells me in a playful tone.

"On?" I dare to ask.

"Can you keep yourself out of trouble until then?" She challenges.

"I better or you might handcuff me to the chair until you get back," I frown.

"Hmm hadn't thought of that but thanks for the suggestion," she winks and I just roll my eyes.

"Whatever Taylor," she starts. "I know you like that about me."

I have no words as she knows she's right so I can't help but smile as she turns and walks away.

I head back into the lab with a smile on my face. My anger has subsided and I'm once again the frame of mind to concentrate on the task at hand; not even caring that I'm still the topic of today's gossip. I head into my office and get started. About an hour later I finally finish up and go in search of Stella. I see Doug walking out of her office and he looks at me as I approach. I tell myself to keep my anger in check but when I see him, I just want to take this guy outside and pummel him; especially after what happened earlier. I clench my fist, knowing there is no way I can avoid him right now but I need to keep myself under control. For Stella I tell myself.

Mac, be an adult, dont say a word! Fine. I offer a small nod as I walk past him and into Stella's office.

"Hey loser," Doug calls and I just roll my eyes.

"Yeah very mature," I huff as I turn to leave. So much for just saying nothing.

"She's not here," Doug tells me in a firm tone.

"You know you're as perceptive as Helen Keller," I throw at him.

"What the hell does that mean?" He growls.

"Her office has glass walls," I offer as I try to walk past. He blocks my path and I feel my anger starting to grow once again. Is he seriously looking for a fight? Not sure, but when he doesn't move, I start to get annoyed. And today has already been a bad day for personal showdowns.

"Told you we'd meet again," he snarls.

"Thanks for the insight," I offer dryly. "Did you want something _Officer Bilson_?" I ask firmly.

"Yeah from you _Detective Taylor_," he sneers down at me. "To give you this fair warning. That little scene this morning was cute but you can forget it; next time the fun is mine. And if you continue with this stupid little crush, the warning in the archive hallway will become a harsh reality."

"Are you serious? How old are you?" I counter.

"Stella and I are steady and," Doug starts.

"She has made up her mind and it's not you. So get a life and move on," I interrupt as I try to move past. Mac, walk away now, I tell myself. Don't do something stupid.

"If you ever think she'll go for a science geek over me long term, get real," he laughs and I just roll my eyes. "You're a passing amusement."

"Whatever. Now move," I snap.

"Have a problem with that?" He demands, poking me in the chest.

"Look Doug, I'm the wrong guy to piss off. You caught me in an unfair advantage this morning. However, that won't happen again. Now back away or you will be sorry," I warn him in a low tone; taking his hand and pushing it away. Too late! I'm going to do something stupid. Damn it Mac!

"Oh really? Tough guy huh," Doug laughs as he stands is ground.

"Yes now move," I lightly order and he finally steps aside. However, as I am finally allowed to pass I see two other large officers blocking my path.

"Going somewhere?" Doug taunts from behind me.

"Very mature boys," I huff as I try to move past. Unfortunately for me, each of them takes one of my arms and drags me to the elevator. Fine I'll kick their asses downstairs. Little do I know that this is all a set up.

"Okay this is all very amusing," I snap as I try to yank my arms free and push the stop button. But they hold me fast and my anger starts to rise. I really don't want to hurt these guys but they are asking for it.

"Look guys I'm getting really angry," I huff as I try again to yank myself free. Then I watch in shock as Doug pulls a gun.

"Sorry Taylor," Doug sneers at me. "But you're coming with us. I insist."

"Doug, what the hell are you doing?" I ask in anger as I try to pull myself free of the two goons holding me in their grasp.

"I'm going to teach you that you don't belong around here," Doug throws back at me. "And that my girl is mine."

I just roll my eyes. "This is very high school."

"What's the matter _old man,_ afraid you'll get your ass kicked by a bunch of jocks?"

"More like afraid I'll kill you," I offer in contempt as I finally jerk myself free. We reach the parking lot and I am pushed out of the elevator and forced to stand before Doug. "This is a very bad idea," I warn him. It will take everything in my power not to give in to this idiot. Little do I know, this is a set up that will lead to the demise of my mental peace.

XXXXXXXX

"Hey Frank have you seen Mac?" I ask as I finally reach my office and he's not there. "He just left me a note that said he'd be here."

Frank, a plant from Doug, looks at me with a frown. "Stella, Mac told me not to tell you but he got mad at Doug for leaving you something and is going to fight him downstairs," he lies to me.

"What?" I ask in shock. "Mac wouldn't."

"Well he was mad about something and was yelling at Doug about who knows what. Maybe he had a bad start to the day, no idea. Anyway don't go down there, okay?"

"Oh like hell," I offer in anger as I push past him and storm for the elevator, not seeing the smile on his face as I get into the elevator. However, someone did see.

XXXXXXXX

Doug takes one swing at me which I easily duck; if he's wanting a fight he's not doing much to prove it and this is just wasting my time. Sadly with my back turned I am unable to see the elevator coming toward us that will deliver the one person I was hoping wouldnt see this stupid display.

However, Doug finally lands a blow to my side and I can't help but counter. I swing at him and catch him in the chest; winding him.

"That all you have old man?" He goads as I charge him; my anger finally getting the best of me. I hit him in the side and he finally gasps in pain. Another blow and he's on his knees. Another and he's down.

But just as I am about to push myself off him, I offer another heavy hit to his side and stop; hearing my name being called and my world stops. Doug is now curled into a defensive position; his plan unfolding just as he wanted; his words about him having the upper hand are coming true and my world is rapidly dissolving.

"Mac?" Stella asks in shock.

Oh no! What the hell have I done? I turn to her and see anger in her green eyes; horror at me for hitting the man I'm not top of. Oh I'm so dead.

"Stella," I try in desperation, once again not seeing the smug look of satisfaction on Doug's face. "I can explain."

"Whatever," Doug starts in a weepy tone; offering a fake gasp for air. "_You _can challenge me to a fight all you want, Mr. Marine, I just wanted to give her a note on the case," he lies as Stella walks up to us.

"That's a lie," I state in anger.

"Who started this fight?" She demands.

"He did," both Doug and I say at once. Why do I have a feeling science guy was just played by the jock and lost? Damn this guy! How the hell does he have the brainpower to pull this off?

"Mac, a word," Stella tells me in a firm tone.

"_Told you I'd get the upper hand_," Doug whispers and I just scowl.

"Mac!"

"Fine," I offer her as I push myself up off Doug and hurry after her, once again failing to see the smiles on their faces when they know I'm in trouble; hoping I just blew it with her. Stella stands beside me in stony silence until the elevator doors open and we are taken inside.

"Stella, let me explain," I lightly beg as the doors close us from their view.

"First of all you promised me this morning; looked me in the eye and gave me your word that you would not go after Doug!" She starts in anger.

"Trust me this wasn't my doing," I try again.

"And what was that all that talk after we saw Jack about you wanting to impress me? Be a better man around me? Have me there to keep you in line? Another line you toss around but don't really mean? Maybe you do need anger management classes!"

"Stella, I was set up!" I try in frustration. "You said you broke up with him."

"I did!" She snaps back.

"Do you want him back?" I demand.

"What? No! But that doesn't give you the right to just go and challenge him to an after school fight!"

"After this morning can you blame me?" I scoff. "I'm not a pushover either."

"Are you the bigger man or not?" She counters.

"He came and challenged me. This was all staged," I once again try to offer her the truth; telling myself that when this is over I really am going to kill Doug!

"Mac, give me a break. And you just agreed?"

"Was kinda helped in that regard."

"You were a marine, I doubt those guys _bullied_ you into it," she huffs as we finally reach our floor and head for her office. She walks up to her desk and spies the case notes that Doug left. She holds it up for me to see and I offer a curse. "This is what you wanted to kill him over? It's about the case!"

"You have to believe me," I lightly beg. "This is all a set up."

"I've seen your idea of keeping your cool," she frowns. "Maybe you just need to listen to your own advice for once. Maybe today was a mistake."

"Which part?" I dare to ask.

"Haven't decided yet," she tosses at me.

"What?" I ask weakly. "So that's it? You're going to take his word over mine?"

"It's not just his. I ran into Frank in the hallway and he told me he overheard you challenging Doug to a fight."

"What? He's lying," I try again.

"So everyone is lying but you?" She counters.

"Yes!"

"Mac, you've had a rough couple of days and said that Doug hit you this morning. I'm sure you wanted to get even."

"Of course I thought about it," I huff. "Im human!"

"You also gave me your word and I wanted to take that at face value. What else will you tell me that I might not believe?" She offers in regret.

"Stella, please tell me you're not going to listen to a jealous ex?" I ask.

"As I was saying. You said you were attacked by Doug this morning and had a pleasant visit with Jack after that. I'm sure some of your anger was still held up inside and you needed an outlet. Doug was nearby and you took it. Probably justifying in your mind it was payback for what he did to you."

"You are so way off, but if you don't believe me then why should I bother?" I finally resign.

"Maybe you should just go home and get some real rest," she tells me in a firm tone.

"Dont friends trust each other?"

"Mac, don't play that card. I saw how you snapped at me after I came back to see you this morning and then again after your visit with Jack. Remember? I was afraid to come near!"

"I would never hurt you," I tell her in truth. "Do you at least believe that?" I beg.

"I want to," she frowns.

"Stella, please."

"Mac, you just need to go and relax."

I stare at her in disbelief. But maybe she's right; maybe I do need a break, from her and this place. "Fine," I offer in defeat. "If you don't want me here then maybe I shouldn't be here."

XXXXXXXX

I see the torment in his face but dont know what to believe. I have known the guys I work with longer than Mac and want to believe he's telling the truth; but I also know that Doug could be jealous. But why would Frank lie? He's not fast friends with Doug, what would he have to gain? But I know that Mac has gotten into trouble for not keeping his anger in check and maybe he just faced too many emotionally charged situations today. Part of it my fault! Damn it Stella. I know, now I feel bad. I know Mac's anger and his strength and know he can be a force to be reckoned with when he's angry. Maybe we both just need a break.

"Maybe we both just need a break," I sigh heavily.

"Goodnight," he offers in a sad tone, offering me one more anguished expression before he turns his back; offers a heavy sigh and leaves me alone in my office. And while my office might have glass walls, right now it feels like I'm being enclosed by dark walls of suffocating concrete. Did I do the right thing? If so then why do I feel such doubt? Do I go after him?

* * *

**A/N:** so what should Stella do? Will Stella learn the truth? Will she get even? Will Mac? Don't worry Doug will get whats coming to him!

That is if you want this story to continue. I notice the reviews have dropped from the last chapter so I'm thinkin' maybe you're all getting bored. Please let me know if I should end it or continue!!

Thanks!


	17. don't Stop Believing

**Title: Opposites Attract  
****Chapter 17 - Don't stop Believing**

**A/N**: Okay so hopefully they aren't too OOC the last chappy and I hope this a little more on track. And although it is AU I am trying to keep them in character so thanks again for the feedback and hope you continue to enjoy.

* * *

I offer a small curse in Doug's name as I head back to the spare office and get my things. I quickly put on my suit jacket and coat and then head back into the hallway, however, I don't want to just give up altogether but when I hear Stella talking to Doug I don't want to involve myself in another heated debate and so take my leave without notice. I was really looking forward to a quiet dinner with her; now thanks to my hot temper, that might never happen again. But I don't want to end the evening on such a strained note so settle in my mind that I'll just call her later and offer another apology and hope that works.

I slowly drive my truck into traffic but am still too wound up from the day's events to sleep so I head for my lab and my mind finally wanders back to the case. Four young men, carved up but no signs of force or restraint. I have worked a few cases like this in the past and always found them troubling. I often wonder what a person would be thinking as they faced death. What would my last thoughts be? I shudder at that last thought as I feel my empty stomach start to lightly churn. I missed breakfast and didn't have much of a lunch; a quick snack on the way back to Stella's lab doesn't really count but I'm feeling the effects right now. Maybe I should eat first?

"Paula," I answer my phone with a smile.

"Hiya honey, what are you doing for dinner?"

"Nothing," I reply with a slight frown.

"No date with your new partner?"

"No. We had a fight," I frown.

"About?"

"The ex-boyfriend," I lightly wince.

"What happened?" Paula asks.

"Ah the idiot staged a fight and I fell for it. Course it didn't help at the moment I threw my punch she walks in and he claims it was me. She believed him, I think. Oh maybe I just need a break."

"Better bring flowers tomorrow," Paula tells me.

"For her?"

"For your funeral," she smiles. "Don't let it eat away at you. You'll go in tomorrow and I'm sure all will be okay."

"No it won't," I huff. "I went and saw Jack today."

"Damn it Mac! I told you to stay away from him!" Paula offers a curse to me.

"I had to go and rattle a few cages. I need this to end; I'm sick of his games!"

"And let me guess, you got mad and she got to see you in a heated fit? And now after Jack and the fight, you are afraid she'll think you have a short fuse all the time?"

"Damn you're good," I frown.

"No, I just _know you_. Come on over and we'll talk this through. I set an extra plate for you."

"Not hungry," I huff.

"Mac, when did you eat last?"

"Yesterday," I frown.

"Then get your ass over here before you drop dead from malnutrition," she orders.

"Shesh you sound like Stella," I lightly smile.

"Told you she was good for you. Now are you coming or what?"

"Okay fine I'll be there," I tell her with a smile. "See you soon."

And the evening I thought I would spend alone in silent misery was just thrown a much needed lifeline as I turn my truck toward Paula's home and feel a small amount of relief starting to cover me.

When I first met Stella I was intrigued mostly by her work ethic. I mean anyone who can make and keep headlines like myself is worthy of some kind of mental attention. But over the past week, just having her make such an impact in my life has changed my viewpoint of her.

I would be lying to myself if I thought that nothing further would develop; well at least on my part. I know I'm attracted to her and it's not just her looks. Maybe how amazing she feels in my arms; or her lips on mine. Maybe her stubborn refusal to always take the safe path. Maybe the way her mind always seems to trick me without being mean or nasty. Maybe it's the way her mind wraps around things and forces me to look at things from a new angle. Maybe the way she manages to trap me and make me beg for more! Maybe, maybe it's just her, all of her. Now I fear, after today's stupidity that I've lost her for good.

I pull in front of Paula's house and stop and just look. The house is in a nice quiet residential area and I smile. I would like this. A quiet home; a loving wife, not sure about the kids but someone I can just come home to at the end of the day. Someone who wants to see me; someone who wants to love me; might never happen now. So with a heavy sigh I push my morbid thoughts out of my head and walk for the front door.

"Hey Mac," Ed greets me warmly as I slowly enter.

"Ed?" I ask in surprise. "Why aren't you resting?"

"What do you expect from a stubborn man?" Paula asks with a smile as she wraps her arm around Ed's waist and helps him stand. Paula looks at me with a frown. "Speaking of stubborn men..."

"She means you this time Mac," Ed smiles at me. "Rough day?" Ed asks me.

"Could say that," I reply giving her a hug. "How are you feeling Ed?"

"You know it's amazing what the love of a good woman does for you," he winks at Paula.

"Well Paula is a good woman," I smile as I follow them into the kitchen and sit down at the table.

"Don't have to convince me of that," Ed smiles. "So Paula tells me you have quite the case on your hands."

"Well it's a political mess," Paula frowns. "I think Flack will do well," she tells us. "He's young but weren't we all once?"

"And she tells me you like your new partner," Ed tells me.

"What?" I ask in surprise, looking at Paula in shock. "I do not."

"Oh please you're a bad liar Mac," Paula smiles.

"She drives me crazy," I lightly stammer.

"She's what you need Mac, to keep you human."

"I am human," I huff.

"Not after what you told me today," Paula counters and I lightly grimace.

"Right and after today she'll hate me," I frown.

"She won't hate you," Paula assures me.

"Do you like her?" Ed asks directly and I can't help but offer a small smile; not lost on either of them.

"Well that's a yes," Paula smiles, patting my hand. "Bout time."

"We almost gave up on you Mac," Ed tells me in a slow voice.

"Can we please talk about anything other than me?" I lightly beg.

Paula just smiles and calls the girls to help set the table and get dinner on. I watch them hurry into the room and after they have offered me their hugs they quickly are at their mother's side to help. Ed, is just recovering from being in the hospital for the past few days and has to take it easy or I know he'd be helping her.

We all sit down and in no time we are all enjoying the meal that Paula made, laughing and talking. As I sit back and finally relax I wonder how Stella would fit in with them. Mac! Did I just think that? I haven't thought about another woman fitting in with my friends since Carla. Oh I need sleep. I watch Paula say goodnight to Ed and then she comes back and sits down across from me with a concerned expression.

"Mac?" Paula finally breaks my thoughts and I am forced back to reality. "You okay?"

"Tired," I frown.

"You've been tired before," she reminds me in a soft tone. "Which is more tiring? Trying to convince yourself you don't need her in your life or trying to convince yourself you do? Or is it the case?"

"All three," I huff. "I am sorry about Jack but I just had to know. Who else could it be?"

"You should have waited for me Mac," she frowns.

"I know," I sigh as I offer a small frown. "It's this damn case. Every road is a dead end. Sheldon Hawkes thinks it could be a forensic nut and I'm starting to agree with him. Whoever this guy is, has this down to a science. Everyone we suspect he has taken out by their own doing. Have you found anything substantial?"

"Nothing," she huffs. "Flack and I have looked at every major political angle and much like you are behind the eight ball once again. The mayor wants updates every hour and I'm just as angry as you that I can't do anything about it and have nothing solid to tell him."

"I should go," I tell Paula.

"You going home to prepare your groveling speech?" She asks with a soft nod.

"If I just walk away now, do you think she'll kill me?"

"Do you want to walk away?" She asks seriously.

"Part of me tells me, it's what I have to do. The other part knows that I don't think I could even if I wanted to," I answer in truth.

"And that scares you right? Mac you have to let go of your fear and take the next step," she urges in a kind tone. "I've known you long enough to know when you say you don't want something and mean it; and when you say you don't want something but know inside you really do."

"Am I that transparent?" I ask with a small smile.

"To me you are," she winks. "And don't worry about Stella. She'll forgive you."

"She might not," I frown.

"Trust me, she's a woman and you're a man. It's in the manual for you to be thick headed and a stubborn ass sometimes," she smiles.

"Thanks," I offer dryly.

"Mac, take a look in the mirror and tell me I'm wrong. You haven't yet had a good woman in your life to provide that balance."

"And I might never," I sigh.

"Don't sell yourself short. Much like you she probably just needs to cool down. She's probably never faced this situation; she's worked with these guys longer and you are new in her life and she's just getting to know you. Just give her the night to unwind and get things straight again in the morning. I know what I'm talking about."

"Well I hope you're right," I admit. "I think I care for her."

"Then tell her the next chance you get. Women can tell when a man is interested. But honey if you never say it; she'll never believe you mean it."

"What would I do without you in my life?" I ask with a smile.

"Oh you would have been dead long ago," she smiles. "Now go home and get some sleep. Tomorrow you'll go in and show her the _real_ you. The one that's not so big and scary all the time."

"Thanks for dinner," I offer in hesitation.

"Goodnight Mac. And don't worry about Stella, it will all work out. Trust me. When I have been wrong," she hugs me warmly and I just smile. I quickly take my leave and then head back to my lab. I just want to check on the bodies and then will head for home. I pull into the underground parking lot; stop and get out.

My phone rings and I quickly answer it. "Taylor."

_'Figure out who I am yet Detective Taylor?'_

"Who is this?" I demand in anger.

_'You will know soon enough.'_

"Tell me what you want!" I snap.

_'I want you to suffer...like I am. Goodnight.'_

Once again the number is restricted and then hangs up in my ear; me offering a heavy curse into the quiet parking lot. Has to be Jack! "Damn that guy!" Probably payback for the stunt I pulled today; I fasley reason.

With a heavy sigh I hurry into the lab and into my office. It's so quiet and I now wish I had Stella here to fill the void. I actually miss the sound of her voice. I look at my emails and am disappointed that there is nothing from her; but after my major screw up today, why should I be surprised? I lean back in my chair and huff. I hear laughing and talking and look up to see Danny and Lindsay walking past my office door.

"Working late?" I question them.

"My lab was full so we came here for the afternoon, hope that's okay?" Danny lightly asks me.

"If you did work then that's okay," I smile.

"No glass walls here," Lindsay smiles and I just frown.

"Yeah I like your place Mac," Danny tells me. "Any openings?"

"Stella would kill me for taking a staff member," I frown.

"Somehow I think you're in her good books," Lindsay teases, not knowing what happened today.

"Where are you off to?" Why did that sound like a parent asking their child where they were going?

"Lindsay's taking me for drinks to Maloy's pub," Danny smiles. "Do you want to join us?"

"Already ate, but thanks. See you tomorrow," I offer. I am not a parent and they don't answer to me and I'm not going to play chaperone. Still as I watch them leave and hear them laughing and talking, I am filled with a sudden twinge of envy. That should have been me and Stella!

I let myself into my lonely apartment and close the door. Once again no one to greet me and I'm almost wishing I had a voice message from Stella telling me not to be late in the morning or she found something that I forgot and was gloating about it.

"Nice try Mac," I tell myself. "She's mad at you!"

I head into my bedroom and see her beside me on the bed taking care of me and I feel my eyes slightly water. I curse myself once more for driving her away, but in my defense it wasn't entirely my fault. I slowly take off my work clothes, change and wander back into the living room and flip on the TV. The only thing on the local news of course is the murder and how the whole city is grieving for the mayor and offering prayers and thoughts for their families.

I remember meeting Joshua and Caleb at a mayoral event that Paula arranged when I first arrived in the city a few years back. They were younger then but full of life and promise. "What a waste," I state angrily as I turn the channel to the sports channel and let the mindless dribble fill the empty apartment with chatter as I slowly wander around and get ready for bed. I normally take a shower in the morning, but after the tumbles today I need to unwind a bit.

XXXXXXXX

After a few more minutes of arguing, and me laying it on the line, Doug finally gets the picture and leaves; then I call Flack and tell him about Doug. I hurry into the hallway and notice that the spare office is dark and Mac has left. With a deep sigh I head back into my own office and offer a frown. As I can no longer stand the silence and wishing I was having dinner with Mac, I just need to leave this place. I finally finish what I have to do and notice that Cyrus and Sheldon are hatching some kind of plan for their after work activities. Danny and Lindsay were at Mac's lab and were heading out to get a bite to eat. They asked if I wanted to join them but I hate to be a third wheel and so politely declined.

I get my coat and head outside into the hallway. I take one more look at the empty office and frown. What if it was occupied on a regular basis? By him? "Not going to happen Stella," I tell myself. "Much like myself he'll never give up full control of his own lab. And after today he might not want to work with me on a regular basis."

I quickly push the thought of my head of Taylor and I co-running the facility and head back to my office; turn off the lights and prepare to leave. I head for the door and just about to escape when Flack calls me back.

"Stella," he calls to me.

"Don, what's up?" I ask with a slight frown. "I thought you were going to the Mayor's tonight?"

"On my way there now. You okay? What's wrong?"

"Tough day," I reply.

"Thanks for telling me about Doug," he tells me. "Trust me he'll be hearing from me and he won't be bugging either of you again. Sorry Stella, Doug was my call. Didn't think he'd act like that. How's Mac? Was he upset? I heard he lost his cool."

"He was angry alright," I frown.

"I sense hesitation in there," Flack is quick to note. "You worried about his temper? Trust me from what Paula has told me, it's not a regular thing."

"I know but," I start. "Well I guess today also brought up some painful memories of some old skeletons that I thought were long buried and, and I guess I'm just tired."

"Stella, Mac's not like Ryan. I know I haven't known him for very long but trust me he's not that guy," Flack tells me in a soft tone. "He'll never hurt you like that."

"Up until today I wanted to believe that," I huff. "He said he would never hurt me and when I'm with him I want to believe it."

"Is that why you didn't go after him?" Flack asks in concern and I nod my head yes.

"Partly. Ryan was also in the army before he joined NYPD. Don, it's just such a coincidence and yes I was scared when I saw that side of him; although I lied and said it didn't scare me. Oh I don't know what to think anymore," I offer in misery.

"Ryan was mean and hurtful toward you on a regular basis. Mac was a typical man, who fell prone to jealousy today. Trust me if you guys had plans for tonight and they were ruined because of this, I'll bet he'll never get angry again," Flack tells me and I just smile. "He's probably mad at himself right now."

"So you're saying I should give him another chance?"

"He might need a few more," he tells me with a slight smile and I smile too. "Did he leave already?"

"Snuck out, while I was yelling at Doug," I huff. "I tried to call him but there was no answer."

"Paula said he's over there so he might just be away from his phone," Flack tells me. "Probably just cooling down or sulking. We guys do that well."

"Thanks for letting me know."

"I know Jessica is better with this emotional stuff, but I'm sure it will all work. Mac likes you, that much is obvious. If he didn't he wouldn't have been jealous enough to even give Doug the time of day," Flack offers with a slight smile. "He's a guy; he's stubborn, remember?"

"I know," I offer and finally feel my angry tension starting to subside. "Thanks. So what did you need? Just to talk?"

"It was a new lead, but it can wait until morning," Flacks tells me.

"What's the lead?"

"Stella, you can't do it alone," Flack reminds me. "Wait for Mac. Do it tomorrow."

"I'm a big girl and this is my turf," I tell him in a firm tone.

"Just promise you'll call him and do that together?" Flack warns me with a slight frown.

"Sure." I take the slip and only offer a smile as Flack takes his leave; just shaking his head. I am just about to head out once again Adam comes up to me with a frown.

"How did the fight turn out?" He asks me quickly.

"What fight?"

"Oh that idiot Doug said he was going to take on Mac," he lightly laughs. "I mean Mac was a marine there is no way he could beat him. Right?"

"How did you know about this?" I question.

"I over heard him and Frank talking. Didn't know Frank was his friend but I guess money goes a long way."

"Money? Doug paid Frank?"

"Yeah. It was kinda stupid but I just want to know. Mac, right?" He asks with a smile. "I mean even though it was a setup?"

"What was it a set up for?" I ask in growing anger.

"I just remember Doug telling Frank to make sure _she's_ in place when I need her. Who's she?"

"A blind fool," I offer freely about myself. "Thanks for telling me this."

"So did Mac win?"

"Yes," I resign in sorrow and Adam whispers _'right on'_ and makes a happy face and walks away. I hurry back into my office and call Doug.

"Stella?" Doug asks in surprise. "Changed your mind?"

"You know Doug, the next time you want to challenge someone to a fight, pick me. I'd gladly kick your sorry lying ass any day of the week. I know about your stupid set up and trust me you will rue the day you ever decided to play me for a fool. And just to set the record straight, I like Mac Taylor and nothing you can do will change that! Goodbye!" I slam down the phone and take a deep breath. I try Mac again but no answer.

I'm glad that Flack is going to talk to Doug but I just had to let him know that I wasn't a fool and that to mess with me again will mean trouble! But now thanks to the past few minutes my adrenaline is rushing and I need a viable distraction. I look at the slip in my hand and frown. Mac is at Paula's and probably just needs to cool down at Flack told me. "I can do this alone."

Jeremy Frost. #5 329 3rd, I frown. I know the area and it's not exactly the best for a woman to be going alone but I'm sure Mac is resting and he needs it. After today another heated showdown is something he should avoid and I dont want him getting into any trouble. "Jeremy was the guy who catered the party. Well Jeremy, I think I'll pay you a visit. I know Mac will be pissed but I'm not a wilting flower and I dont need his help all the time." Besides I tell myself inside; I need work to clear my head and am used to working alone so this will be no big deal.

I get into my truck and head for a part of town I'd never venture without my gun. Part of me feels bad for not telling Mac and I know there will be hell to pay tomorrow but I just need to feel I can do some investigating on my own; to feel like I can do my job again without checking with someone else. I stop the truck in front of the rather seedy building and frown. I quickly get out of my truck and hurry into the building. I slowly look around for apartment five and then slowly head up the creaky stairs. As much as I like to goad Mac, right now I think I should have him at my side; but I've come this far and won't turn back until I have some answers.

I get to the top of the stairs and stop; trying to calm my rapidly beating heart. I head for apartment number five and gently knock on the door.

"Yeah hold on a sec!" An angry voice growls at me. My hand is instantly on my hip and my gun is ready. Damn it Stella! I curse myself. Why didn't I wait for Mac? Because I'm just as stubborn as he is. Oh well, I guess it will be his turn to say I told you so tomorrow.

Jeremy opens the door and offers me a grimy smile. My skins crawls as his creepy eyes start to look me up and down. "Hey babe, here for a good time?"

"Here for work," I frown. "NYPD. Are you Jeremy Frost?"

"If I say yes, will you come in?"

"Ah no," I reply quickly. "Did you cater the Bryce boy's party?"

"Yeah those dudes on the news. Babe I wasn't there when it happened, I swear," he tells me firmly.

"What time did you leave?"

"When they were all still alive and partying with those strippers," he answers. "They told me to set up and haul ass outta there and since they tipped me well I listened."

"What did you give them to drink?"

"Beer, pop, water, whatever they hell they wanted," he frowns. "Are you guys trying to pin this on me?" He asks angrily.

"I am just asking," I start.

"Did you come here alone?"

"My partner is waiting for me," I lie. Oh Mac is going to kill me.

"I think you're lying," he tells me with a slow smile. And then before I can react, he grabs my hand and pulls me toward him; into his apartment. I offer a small cry for help but he quickly slams the door shut behind me and fairly throws me to the floor.

I try to reach for my gun but he lunges at me; knocking my gun to the floor and out of my grasp. I manage to roll out of his attack but I lose my badge in the process. He grabs my hair and painfully pulls my head back; I yell out once more but he covers my mouth with one hand. I used my free hand to grab his groin and squeeze and his grip temporarily loosens and I'm able to quickly roll away. I kick him in the knee with my heel and he yells out in pain but kicks at my foot and I stumble back to my knees. I grab at the table but he grabs my arm and pulls me back. He tries to kiss me but I manage to slap his face. Sadly he slaps my face really hard, breaking my lower lip and my head snaps back in pain. I punch him in the eye and he once again let's go.

I finally get to my feet and go for the door but he is faster and blocks my path.

"Nice try babe, you're here for awhile. And don't worry, I like it rough too," he smiles as me. I eye my gun on the floor and fake like I'm going for it. I had seen a window behind me and know these places have balconies and it's only up one story. Jeremy follows my eyes and rushes for my gun. I quickly turn and rush for the window; hoping at least to get onto the balcony and get some attention to my situation. But just as I reach the window, Jeremy grabs my foot and I crash into the glass; thankfully not cutting my face but cutting a few other things in the process.

I kick at him with my other heel and then try to push myself all the way out the window. What I don't realize is that there is no balcony and below me is a rotten grate into the underground. I manage to get myself free but instead of grabbing my legs he pushes them; forcing me to offer a cry for help as I feel myself grasping onto thin air while I plunge through the cold night air, smashing through the rotten wooden grate, thankfully landing on an old rotten mattress but winding myself and then hitting my head as I finally come to a stop beside the wall a few feet away from the opening of the hole. Then my world goes dark.

XXXXXXXX

I finally finish my shower and head into the bedroom; my mind determined to call Stella when I glance at my phone and see a missed call from her and try her back. No answer. "Stella, its Mac. Notice you called and sorry I was in the shower. If you want to talk please call me at any hour. You know I don't sleep and I want to talk to you tonight." However as the minutes tick by and my phone doesn't ring I can only offer a heavy sigh and I assume she's probably gone to bed and so tuck my phone into my coat pocket and head for the bedroom. But when my home phone rings, I assume it's her and I am wondering what kind of defense I'll have to come up with.

"Mac?"

"Detective Flack?" I ask with a slight frown. "Everything okay?"

"I know Stella is probably not with you but did she call you?"

"No, I haven't talked to her since I left the lab. Why what's wrong?"

"I have tried to call her for the past hour but she's not answering. Did you talk to her?"

"I got a missed call and left a message but she hasn't called me back. Do you think something is wrong?" I ask; a sense of panic starting to build.

"I ran into her before she left the office and I gave her a lead for the two of you to check tomorrow but,"

"But you think she went on her own anyways?"

"Well that's what she's used to and if the situation were reverse, wouldn't you?" He counters.

"Yeah I guess I would. Are you going to check it out?" I ask Flack.

"I can't and that's why I called you. I'm still with the mayor's office in Paula's absence. I hate to ask as this is supposed to be my job but..." Flack's voice rambles off.

"Of course I'll check it out. Tell me where she went!"

I hang up with Flack, not allowing him to tell me about Doug and quickly throw on a pair of jeans, sweater and grab my coat and gun and am gone out the door. Of course I'm mad that she didn't tell me or didn't wait but I know if the situation was in the reverse I'd probably not disturb her either and take the call alone. Did she do this to get back at me? Probably! But if she's in trouble then I can't be mad. I feel my heart start to beat a bit faster as I push my truck further toward the edge of the city. I keep trying her phone but she won't pick up and my heart is now racing with panic. She better be okay. And she calls me stubborn!

I finally reach the building and see Stella's truck parked out front. I offer a small curse but feel my panic starting to rise as I run into the building. I run up to the first landing and up to Jeremy's door and pound on it in anger.

"Jeremy Frost!" I demand in anger; my gun ready. She better be okay, I tell myself in a panic.

"What the hell is the matter?" He asks as he opens the door. I look at him in suspect and notice lipstick, some blood and a bruise on his face. If he hurt her, I think I'll kill him! "Who the hell are you?" He asks in anger.

"I'm looking for someone."

"Who are you?" He demands again.

"NYPD!" I growl as I push him into his apartment. "Where is she?"

"Who the hell,"

"Don't push me! Where is she?" I growl.

"WHO?" He shouts back. He moves to the right and then suddenly my world stops as I see her badge on the floor.

"Where is the owner of that badge?"

"You're her partner?" He sneers. "Yeah she put up a good fight," he smiles at me. "I like it rough."

I finally lose my temper once again and rush at him, my hand on his throat. I'll be damned if he presses charges against me, if he hurt her. But he manages to kick me in the knee and my grip loosens. I punch him in the side of the face and his head snaps back. I hit him again in the side and he falters to one side; one more to his ribs and he's winded. He finally hits me in the side of the face and then elbows me in the stomach and I temporarily stumble back; allowing him to rush out the door and away from my grasp.

I quickly rush for her badge and then spy her gun and my panic is almost near critical. "Stella!" I call out loudly. "Stella!"

I rush into his bedroom and nothing but a messy bed greets me and my heart wants to explode. I hear tires screeching and rush for the window and pull up the shade. Much to my horror I see the window is broken and there is fresh blood around the glass edge. "Oh no," I manage in a terrified whisper as I finally look below and see the splintered grate. I rush back out of the room and nearly fall down the stairs, not able to get down them fast enough.

I race for the grate and kneel by the opening. "Stella!" I call, but hear nothing. I run back to the truck, grab my flashlight and then hurry back. I quickly shine my light and then it rests on a mass of curly hair.

"Stella! Oh my god, no," I state in a panic as I look for a way down. Not seeing another door or anything other way to get down I run back to the truck and grab some rope that I keep in the back for emergencies. I tie it around a telephone pole and then carefully lower myself down the opening Stella fell through. "Stella," I exclaim in a panic as I rush for her.

I gently turn her over and feel for a pulse. I notice the blood and smeared lipstick on her mouth and curse angrily. When I find Jeremy Frost he and I are going to be alone for a few minutes! I feel her face and it's warm but not critical. I gently feel her arms and legs and breathe a sigh of relief when nothing is broken. I spy the mattress and am thankful that it was there; but I hear some shuffling and quickly draw my gun.

"Was dat?" An old voice asks me.

"Who are you?" I ask, moving myself so that I can protect her.

"She fell from da sky," an old man tells me as he finally moves himself into the light and I can see him.

"Are you alone?" I ask quickly.

"Yes. Is she dead?"

"She better not be," I growl. "How the hell did you get down here?" I demand in anger.

"Back door," he frowns, pointing to another darkened area.

I finally feel her starting to stir and look back quickly. "Stella?" I ask her. I am finally rewarded with her eyes slightly fluttering open. "Hey welcome back."

"Mac?" She asks in an almost inaudible whisper.

"Hold on," I tell her as I very carefully gather her into my arms and push myself upright. "Show me the way out of here now," I demand the old man. He simply shrugs at me and then turns and allows me to follow.

"Sorry," Stella whispers to me once more.

"Just hold on, okay. You're safe now, I've got you," I gently tell her as I hold her in my arms and then follow the man in the dimly lit hallway. Thankfully it's not completely dark so my eyes can actually see what's around me as I have to make sure that I don't drop my precious cargo.

I finally reach the surface and walk briskly to my truck and although she's still in my arms I am able to pull the back door open and gently lay her on the seat. I quickly radio dispatch and tell them to come and pick up her truck and deliver it to her lab for the morning. I then call and get an APB put out on Jeremy Frost; I'm personally hoping they don't bring him in as I want that pleasure all to myself.

I get into the front seat and then turn on the truck for some warmth and then flip on the internal light switch and I look at her with a frown. And while I tell myself that I'm not going to care about her any more than I have to, when I look at her face and see the tormented look in her eyes begging mine for help, I can't help but want to care. Damn this stubborn woman!

"And you call me stubborn," I offer in a soft tone.

"You are," she offers with a slight smile.

"I'll take you home," I tell her as I slowly pull away.

"Aren't you going to ask me why?" She manages.

"No. Oh trust me I want to be mad," I tell her in a soft tone. "But I just can't bring myself to blame you. I'd do the same. And I guess it's a good thing I'm here because you wouldn't be able to carry me. Plus you probably did it to get back at me for the stupid fight thing."

She says nothing and I'm immediately heart sick.

"I'm sorry," I offer. "I wasn't meaning to sound gruff."

"You're not."

"Did he hurt you?"

"Yes," she tells me and my heart breaks again. I stop the truck and turn around to see her lightly crying.

"Stella no," I offer with a tormented expression. I gently touch her face and offer a frown. "Tell me what do to," I lightly beg. "Please? What can I do?"

"Take me home," she whispers.

What else can I do? I'm not good with stuff like this; but I hate to see her in such a state and can only comply. "You're almost home."

She offers me a nod and I once again am back on the road; my mind a mix of anger and frustration. When I get my hands on him; I vow inside, I probably will kill him. We finally reach her place and I once again won't allow her to walk as I very carefully gather her into my arms and then close the door with my foot.

"I can walk," she whispers to me.

"You're not heavy," I tell her in truth. I look down at her and frown. "Told you you'd be the death of me," I offer with a slight smile.

"Sorry," she frowns as she once again nestles against my chest; as we finally get into her building and in the elevator. I hear her heart racing fast. Or is that mine? Could be both.

We finally reach her place. "I can stand," she tells me softly. I gently put her down but her legs buckle and I quickly wrap my arm around her waist and hold on while I take her key and open the door.

"So this is your excuse to get into my apartment," she tells me with a slight cough. We get inside and I close the door and then help her into the bedroom and then onto her bed. I turn on the small light and then gently sit down beside her.

"What happened? When I saw his bed it was, did he uh, it looks like he," I try, but actually unable to bring myself to ask.

"He didn't rape me if that's what you're asking," she tells me in a sad voice.

"Thank god. Are you hurt anywhere?"

"A few cuts, but not much. I was just winded from the fall and my head hurts and I'm sore, but thankfully nothing is broken," she lightly whispers and my heart breaks again. And now I know how she felt the other night, as guilt has latched itself into my heart and refuses to let go.

"Tell me what to do," I lightly beg. "I'm not good at this, but I want to help."

"You already did," she smiles but says nothing more. I look at her with a frown and plant a soft kiss on her cheek; thinking she's still angry with me for the fight earlier and that I should just go.

"Okay then," I tell her with a heavy sigh as I get up to leave. Her hand touches mine and I look back immediately.

"Boy are you thick," she tells me with a small smile; not allowing me to leave.

"But I thought that, that you wanted me to go," I lightly stammer. Damn I just don't know how to read women!

"No I don't want you to go, I want you to stay," she informs me, giving my hand a squeeze. "My turn to offer. Will you stay with me?"

* * *

**A/N:** Ah a little role reversal. hmmm think Mac will stay? So better characterization? Thoughts? And Doug is gone for good! Three cheers? And yes you will find out more about Carla is and Mac will learn about Ryan in the upcoming chappies! Feedback is welcome and you know the reward :) thanks!


	18. Open your Heart

**Title: Opposites Attract  
****Chapter 18 - Open your Heart **

**A/N: **Okay so if you guys are still wondering who Jack Harvey is refer back to chapter 1. He's the mayoral insider who was arrested by Mac for murdering those girls and vowed revenge. Guys like Jeremy Frost and others are two bit characters that are going to just pop up; adding suspense for the real killer who is targeting Mac; the real mastermind behind the murder who will reveal himself later. hmm maybe when Mac is caught?

Oh and voting for your fave fanfics is open until Friday. I would be more than humbled if this story garnered a few votes as I am surrounded by such talented writers and stories. But if you vote for this story, thanks in advance which will of course make me writer faster and get more SMACKED stories up on the board! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

I gaze down into the green pools before me and know I can't say no. "For as long as you need," I offer warmly. "Just wait here okay?" I tell her as I hurry out of the room. I dump my coat on the kitchen table and then head into her bathroom to get a face cloth to clean the dirt off her face. My eyes quickly take note of all the things she keeps and I can't help but smile; it's so her and although it feels like I have entered forbidden territory, I want to stay longer. However, I am on a mission and so grab what I need and then head back into her bedroom with the warm face cloth and notice her eyes are closed once again.

"I should go," I whisper as I sit down beside her. "We have had a long day and you need to rest."

"Didn't think the day would end with us like this," she offers with a tired voice. "At odds. Please stay."

I only frown as I start to gently clean her face with the warm cloth; very careful not to cause any more damage than has already been done. She takes my hand and holds it against her cheek; offering a timid smile.

"Yeah I wonder if we'll ever get that second dinner?" I can't help but throw at her.

"At this rate it'll be at our retirement party," she smiles.

"If I live that long," I huff.

XXXXXXXX

"Stella when we parted, I uh," he starts and then stops.

"Adam told me the truth about the fight," I offer as my eyes water again; a tear finally sliding down my cheek. "I'm so sorry I didn't believe you."

"Please don't, its okay," he offers as he gently brushes the tear away with a warm finger. "You don't know me that well yet and I guess today was an off day. Trust me I'm not like that on a regular basis. I guess I was jealous about Doug and then with Jack, well forgive me for being me?"

"Yes," I smile at him.

"Adam knew?"

"He wanted to know who won the fight," I tell him.

"Doug did," he huffs. "He won you back right?"

"Yeah right." I just laugh and then smile. "I told Doug where to go," I offer in truth.

"You did?" He asks me in surprise.

"Well I did and so did Don. Trust me he won't bother us again. I told you the other night that it was over, didn't you believe me?"

"Not really," he frowns. "I wanted to but didn't seem like it would work out in my favor. And then I saw him today and well you saw that stupid fight setup; I didn't know what to think," he admits with a heavy sigh.

"Science guy has a lot to learn about me," I tell him and he smiles.

"Yeah I know," he huffs. "Sorry for being thick?"

"Well if I don't forgive you, you'll probably just sulk all night, right?" I tease.

"Probably," he frowns.

"Forgive me for not trusting and believing you?" I ask softly.

"Stella, there is nothing to forgive," he frowns. "After the way I snapped at you after my run in with Jack, I can't really fault you for thinking anything else. Is that why you took the call? To get back at me?"

"No."

"I just wish you had called me before you went to see him," he tells me in a firm tone.

"Mac, I am just used to being alone and taking...you know I'm sorry. This is our case; our suspect and I should have waited," I offer sadly.

"Please don't do that to me again," he tells me quickly. "I nearly died when I saw you down that grate, not moving. And now like this, hurt and..."

I gently touch his face and he momentarily closes his eyes. Is this what caring about someone feels like? How come it never felt this good in the past? Because you never cared about someone like you care about Mac.

XXXXXXXX

I can't help but feel at ease when her hand touches my face and I feel myself starting to warm and I know I couldn't leave now even if I wanted to. My hand rests on her and she looks at my wrist with a frown.

"Is that from his morning? Why didn't you tell me the cuffs made those marks on your wrists?" She asks softly.

"Because I didn't want you to feel any more guilt than I thought you might," I reply with a frown. "Besides they don't hurt that much. Do believe me?"

"I want to," she offers with a smile.

"Then please do," I lightly beg. "I'm fine. It's you I'm worried about. I saw the broken window with blood on it, what else did you cut?"

She slowly pulls up her sweater to reveal some cut marks on her perfect belly. My eyes linger a little longer than they should and I quickly get the '_guy_' part of my brain under control. Mac! Snap out of it and get something to help her instead of yourself.

"Do you have anything I can clean that with?" I actually manage in a coherent sentence.

"First aid kit is in the bottom drawer over there," she tells me. I quickly get the kit and hurry back to her side. Her eyes watch my fingers fumble with the items and I frown. "Sorry," I offer in a nervous tone.

"Why are you so nervous?" She dares to ask.

Because you are showing me skin, I want to yell; and you're a beautiful woman and I'm a totally distracted man. Thankfully I don't tell her any of that and save myself any embarrassment. "I don't want to hurt you more," I whisper in truth. I finally get what I need and then reach for her skin; but I quickly frown as she winces under the disinfectant.

"Sorry," I offer in anguish as I try to do the best I can without hurting her. Thankfully the cuts aren't deep as the sweater absorbed most of the blow.

"What happened to him?"

"He got the jump on me," I frown. "Flack's men will get him."

"Are you okay?" She asks me.

"Me? Yes. I have a hard head remember," I offer with a weak smile. "Can I get you something to eat? Do you feel like eating?"

"Not right now, I just want to rest."

"I should go," I offer.

"Please don't," she begs and I know I can't leave now. "Please stay with me a bit longer."

"Okay I will, for as long as you want," I smile. "What can I do to help you?"

"Sit with me?" She asks. "Here beside me?"

"Um okay," I stammer as I gently ease myself onto the other side of her and very carefully pull her into my arms and hold her. I think back on what she told me about Adam and how he told her what happened with the fight set-up. I'll have to thank that guy for doing the right thing. But now for the first time I realize that I really do need to keep my emotions in check; especially my temper. I never really cared what other women thought and Paula had given up on me a long time ago, so it never really mattered. But almost losing her over something so stupid that was my at least a little bit my fault has forced me to realize that I can't let it happen again. Especially if it means that she'll pull another alone stunt like she did tonight.

But as I lean my head back on her bedroom wall I think on that last sentence. When this case is over she'll go back to being alone; doing things alone, her way as she always has. She obviously had no problem taking a call like this on her own and when I'm back in my lab how on earth will I be able to concentrate thinking about what she's up to? What if this happens again? And I'm not around to help? What if I have to hear about her misfortune on the news or through someone else and I am helpless to do anything? It would kill me. Mac, you are forever damned! I know.

I look down at her and notice her eyes are closed and she's finally sleeping. I wish I could take her pain away and make things better, but I know I can't. Oh Mac, when this is over, how on earth are you going to be able to let her just walk out of your life? How can you just walk away?

I don't answer that question as I know the realization of that future is just too painful. I'll wait as long as I have to with her and then let her get some sleep. I slowly move my eyes around her bedroom and smile. There is a picture on her dresser of a staff party, her and Jessica and another girl, smiling and looking like they are having a good time and I can't help but offer a smile in return. I wish she had been my date to the mayoral event; then I'm sure I would have stayed and enjoyed myself. I notice all the other things she has and realize that while she doesn't have a lot of clutter, the pieces she's kept must have sentimental value.

As I listen to the steady rhythm of Stella's heart and hear her soft breathing I feel an odd sense of contentment starting to cover me; that and the fatigue of the day catching up and I can do little more than close my eyes and join her in a brief sleep.

About half hour later, I feel Stella shifting in me arms and quickly pull myself awake. I very gently move myself out of position and allow her to curl up with a pillow; an object I am now jealous over as I head into the kitchen to see if I can at least make her a light snack when she wakes up.

I look around and smile at the small things on her fridge. I then notice a newspaper clipping and stare in shock. The headline reads: _'Detective Mac Taylor takes down another mayoral insider._ And it was marked with a star and a smiley face. "She was happy about that? I thought she hated me then," I whispered to myself; thinking I am alone.

"Hated you? Hardly," she tells me in a soft voice.

"Oh sorry, did I wake you?" I ask in immediate concern.

"No," she smiles. "I was impressed with you even then. Upset that you took my money but impressed."

"Thanks," I frown.

"Trying to just sneak away?" She lightly questions.

"No, but why are you up? You should be resting," I tell her as I notice her slight limp, obviously from the fall; and once again my remorse is fresh.

"Boy we are quite the guilt ridden pair," she offers softly.

"I was going to attempt to kill you by making you something to eat before I left," I offer. "I'm not much of a cook and can't promise I won't burn the place down, but..." I start.

"The fact that you care enough to want to means more than you'll probably know," she tells me. "I'll enjoy whatever attempts you make." Once again this amazing woman, even now, makes me feel like I can to anything. Can I become Emeril Lagasee? No. More like Ronald McDonald but we'll see. "Okay."

XXXXXXXX

How could I say no to him now? I see the pain in his face and it would break my heart further to turn him down. "I'll just wait over here, trust me I'm okay."

"But he hurt you," Mac offers in torment.

"But he didn't hurt what won't heal," I tell him kindly. "Besides you might not know where everything is."

"You did at my place," he frowns.

"I'm a woman. Are you really wanting to challenge me on that?"

"No way," he replies in haste.

"But if you make a domestic comment you will be in big trouble," I throw at him and he smiles.

I slowly walk over to a chair and ease myself down. My body hurts and I do need a shower but right now I just want to watch him and let him take care of me. He slowly moves around the kitchen, trying to hide his frustration over not being able to find anything; but I won't criticize him as I'm more than thrilled that he wants to help in any way.

"Did you really tell Doug off?" He asks softly; not looking at me.

"I told him to challenge me to the fight next time," I offer and he looks at me in shock.

"You what?"

"Hey I can kick ass with the best of them, maybe not tonight, but trust me I can hold my own when I have to," I tell him firmly.

"Oh I don't doubt that," he replies.

I can't help but offer a smile when he opens the fridge and stares at it blankly.

"I have some leftovers that you can just warm up for us, if that would be easier."

"Well you already survived one disaster today, why tempt fate a second time?" He answers.

I can only smile as he stumbles around the kitchen, trying very hard to keep everything in place. I have never had a man fuss so much before, mostly because I didnt want any to last as long or hang around as much as I want him to be here. He finally manages to get the food prepared and into the microwave and then looks at me with a concerned expression.

"Mac, I'm okay, really."

"When I find Jeremy Frost you better be there."

"So you won't kill him?" I retort.

"No so that when I do I'll at least have will have a witness at my trial," he replies and I smile.

"He's obviously guilty of something," I tell him with a frown.

"What did he tell you?"

"He said he was asked to supply them some basic food and drinks and then leave. He was paid well but said when he left they were still alive and partying, then all hell broke loose."

"Who came in after he did?" Mac asks me quickly.

"No, sorry, I meant with him. That's all he told me."

"But..."

"Yeah then he got rough, I mean with me," I offer as my eyes water again.

"Stella," Mac tells me as he rushes over to me, kneeling down in front, taking my hand and holding it in his. "I never want to see you hurt or upset like this. Especially if I'm to blame in any way."

"Mac, you did not hurt me. You came to my rescue. How did you know by the way?"

"Flack told me. Said he tried to call you but got no answer and so assumed the worst."

"Must know me pretty well," I frown.

"Well I told Paula about the fight thing, I guess she knows me pretty well too because she told me to bring flowers tomorrow for my funeral," he offers. "I guess we both screwed up today."

I look into his eyes and offer a light smile. "Quite the pair."

"The best," he tells me with a slight smile as he gently pulls my lips to his.

"I don't want to hurt you," he whispers as he quickly pulls back, eyeing the cut from my attack.

"I won't let you," I tell him and I am once again flooded with warm passion as his lips tenderly kiss mine. Sadly the microwave dings and forces us back to reality.

"Hungry?" He asks with a frown; obviously upset at the mechanical device for disturbing us.

"Actually yes," I smile as he stands up and heads for the food. He puts the two steaming plates down on the table and then sits down beside me.

XXXXXXXX

I can't help but feel guilt every time she offers a wince in movement. If I hadn't given in to stupid Doug, then she and I would be having a nice dinner at a nice restaurant and she would be fine. And even though I ate at Paula's I just can't be here and not eat. Thankfully I gave myself the smaller portion. Did she notice?

"How come I have more than you?" She asks.

Damn! How did she notice that? "I already had dinner at Paula's," I offer in a sheepish tone.

"Mac? You don't have to wait then," she tells me quickly.

"Actually I didn't eat much over there. I guess too upset about the fight and the day's events. Trust me this smells great and I don't mind having a bit more. I'm not just saying that to make you feel better. Well maybe a little," I finish and she smiles.

"It's Greek," she smiles.

"My favorite," I tell her in truth. "Can you cook Greek?"

"Yes I can. I can make a few other things also," she smiles at me. "We should make a meal together one time. Last night didn't count."

"Me cook? Actully I'm better at cleaning up," I frown. Thankfully the rest of the meal time conversation is spent talking about what we like to eat and what meals we have attempted at making. After dinner, I once again ask her just to rest while I clean up. She once again refuses to listen and instead continues to keep herself glued to the uncomfortable chair until I'm finished. Stubborn woman!

XXXXXXXX

Finally after Mac has everything put away he turns to me with a smile as he approaches. I start to stand up but before I can full push myself up right; I am once again scooped up into his strong arms and carefully held as he carries me into the bedroom and gently places me back on my bed.

"I told you just to rest and you don't listen very well," he offers in a low husky tone as he leans in close.

"Maybe I just wanted you to carry me again," I counter with a smile.

"Well next time you feel like that, you don't have to take such extreme measures," he reminds me in a kind tone. "Do you promise you'll just rest if I leave?"

"I promise," I tell him warmly as I wrap my hand around the back of his head and pull him closer; hoping to offer a thank you kiss before he leaves.

"But your lip is cut," he reminds me with a frown.

"Then be gentle," I smile in return. And sure enough as his lips meet mine, they are gentle and tender and the kiss was more than worth the small amount of pain that my brain was offering. He offers a soft moan as his strong arms wrap around my body and hold me captive against his warm chest. I offer a soft moan in return as his grasp around me tightens. My hand wraps around the back of his head; holding his lips captive against mine, allowing me to hungrily devour them in return. His warm lips start to taste my mouth, moving lower, planting soft warm kisses on my neck, forcing me to lightly arch my back and offer my own soft moan. Sadly he presses down on my belly and I offer a soft wince and he's quick to notice.

"Stella, I'm so sorry," he whispers in torment; quickly pulling back.

"Mac, it's okay," I try.

"Did I hurt you?" He asks quickly.

"I'll be okay," I assure him.

"You need to rest," he directs in a soft tone. "Please? For me? Or do I have to use other means?"

"Nice try, those are locked away in a safe place waiting for _you_," I offer and he just smiles.

"It's almost midnight and you really need to get some sleep."

I look at his expression and can't help but comply. The concern in his eyes and the tone of his voice tell me that it's more than just a passing interest in my welfare and that thought alone makes me want to listen. "I will under one condition," I offer.

"Anything," he tells me in haste.

"You don't spend the rest of the night wallowing in guilt and will also get some rest," I tell him in a concerned tone.

"I'll try," he answers with another concerned frown. "I can see myself out." He leans in close once again, offering a small kiss close to my ear, his breath tickling me and offering me shivers all the way down my spine. I return the favor, planting a small kiss by his ear and I am rewarded with a soft moan of desire, his scent playing with my senses once again. But he pulls back and I look into his eyes and can't help but wonder what is wrong. "Mac, what is it?"

"I want to stay," he frowns.

"Mac..."

"When I hold you; have you this close, I want you so badly. But I don't like one night stands," he offers a whispered confession, taking my hands and holding them in his. "So I am going to take my leave before I do something that might be stupid. I know you are hurting and I would feel guilty right now to force anything on you other than sleep."

"Do you always think of my needs before your own?" I ask gently.

"Always," he offers warmly.

To argue with him now might show that I don't care about his concern and that would be wrong. Flack was right; he's not Ryan. And while I wasn't planning on having him stay the night, the fact that he cares so much is just making me want him all the more. Damn this man!

"Please?" He begs once more. I gently touch his face and smile.

"Science guy better be careful," I lightly warn and his eyes offer confusion. "Talk like that could make sorority girl think he likes her."

"Isn't that obvious? But I guess I should say I like you; a lot, so that you know I mean it. Sorry if that sounds lame, not good at this," he whispers in return, obviously not used to intimate confessions and I offer a warm smile. But his expression turns to one of uncertainty and I immediately know why. "Well then I'm glad the feeling is mutual, I like you too so put your mind at ease," I admit and he finally smiles. He gently pushes me back onto the pillow and then very tenderly pulls the cover over me; keeping me warm. "I'll see you tomorrow," he offers in a husky voice as he offers one last kiss and then pulls back to take his leave.

I can only smile as I watch him leave the bedroom. And while I'd like to ask him to stay; mostly so I don't have to fall asleep with only my pillow once more, it's not the time for anything more intimate; at least not yet. Will that time ever come? Our time? Our alone and intimate time? I would like to think so but sometimes I am just not sure. I hear him rustling around and then finally the door lock and close.

"Goodnight Mac," I whisper softly as I slowly push myself out of bed. Everything aches from the fall and I need a warm shower to loosen up and wash the dirt off. But just as I reach for the bathroom door when my phone rings.

"Stella? Are you okay? Did Mac find you?" Flack asks in concern.

"Yeah, he did and I'm okay thanks to both of you," I frown. "And before you say I told you so, I learnt my lesson the hard way, so don't bother."

"Mac put out an ABP on Frost. We'll find him. And did you two kiss and make up?" Flack asks.

"A few times," I answer with a smile and he just sighs. "Here's what Frost said..."

XXXXXXXX

I reach home in a state of concern and guilt. How on earth could Stella think that I could just leave her there and not spend the rest of the night dwelling on my guilt? My mind flashes images of when I first saw her in the basement and I feel my heart start to beat faster. What if Flack hadn't called me? What if she wasn't able to escape? What if he did rape her? What happens when this case is all over?

I quickly shed my coat and start for my bedroom. I notice a message on my blackberry and quickly pick it up.

_Mac, 'better not be feeling guilty. I'm okay and going to bed, you better be also!' Stella _

I can't help but smile as the phone rings. I reach for it with eager anticipation. However, the voice on the other end is far from Stella's as I had wanted.

_'Good evening Detective Taylor.'_

"Who is this?" I demand in anger.

_'I'm hurt you dont remember me?'_

"Tell me who you are and I'll tell you if I remember you."

_'But you're the CSI, isn't that your job to figure it out?'_

"What the hell do you want from me?"

_'I want your blood. Just like those boys. Sleep well. Well meet soon. In the meantime, here is a head start, just in case you need it.'_

I slam the phone down in anger and then quickly pick it up and dial the operator asking for a call trace. However, they tell me it was from a private cell phone and there is no way to trace the number. They tell me I could try to find the provider but even then it was a pay as you go phone and those aren't registered with anyone. I watch as a small picture is emailed and I quickly forward to Ralph. _Ralph, 'I want this picture analyzed and trace the email address.__ Send to me only.' Mac._

"Damn it!" I curse in anger as I look at the picture once again. "Could be anything," I mumble in anger. I quickly look at the time and want to call Paula, but think against it. "Jack! I will get even on this. COUNT ON IT!" I yell into my quiet apartment.

I also think about calling Stella, but after what she has been through today, decide against it. She needs her rest a lot more than I do and if she's asleep I would feel guilty to wake her up. With that miserable thought I head into my bedroom and try to unwind. However, it's a losing battle as I throw myself onto the bed and turn off the light offering a heavy sigh and trying to force myself to think about Stella, refusing to let Jack Harvey once again be the last thing I think about. And while part of my brain tells me that I need to watch my ass the part that wins out is the part where I am holding Stella in my arms and my sleep isn't as disturbed as it could be; course it's not the solid affair it was like the night before.

XXXXXXXX

I finally open my eyes just as the sun is starting to poke its head through my curtains and from the sheer exhaustion from yesterday's events I actually had a solid night's sleep; mostly with dreams of Mac in my arms all night long; some of him cuffed and at my mercy; yeah I liked those best. Stella! Well I did. I hope Mac slept as well as he needed it just as much as I did. I head into the bathroom and stare at my sad reflection in the mirror.

"Thank goodness L'Oreal created makeup," I frown as I reach for my modest make up bag. I'm not one to fuss over my looks and never apply heavy makeup but today I need something to cover the damage that Jeremy Frost did the night before.

I hope that Flack finds him first as I know if he doesn't Mac will probably kill him.

XXXXXXXX

I roll over and look at the clock with a frown. "Damn it!" I lightly curse as I look at the clock; even less sleep than the night before. One of these nights, I think I'll just hit myself over the head with a heavy frying pan and be done with it. I push myself out of bed and reach for the phone.

"Mac?"

"Paula, did I wake you?"

"No. What's going on?"

"Got another call last night and a text. That's twice in the same day."

"Think it was backlash from your visit to Jack?"

"Has to be since I saw him just yesterday. I know he has bigger things to worry about but it has to be him, Paula. He has to have someone on the outside doing all this for him," I sigh heavily. "Did you hear anything?"

"Lots of chatter about guys wanting to even with him and things about him wanting guys taken out, but your name hasn't come up yet. Is Stella okay? Flack told me you came to her rescue last night. What happened?"

"She went to confront a new suspect alone. He got rough and she ended up taking a fall; out the window. She's got some cuts and bruises but I think she'll be okay. However, I am not sure if I'll ever be okay," I confess. "Paula when I saw her hurt last night it nearly killed me. How can I see her like that; draw closer, only to have us go separate ways when this case is over? If something were to happen like that again to her on the job, I'd be finished."

"Just tell her how you feel already," Paula sighs.

"I told her I like her," I frown.

"Did you tell her you care for her?"

"No," I huff.

"Do you want to lose her?"

"Trust me Paula, when this case is over, she'll be back where she belongs; in her world and I in mine. Maybe that's for the best."

"Do you really want that?" Paula counters before she offers me a goodbye and hangs up.

Do I want that? No, I tell myself as I hurry to get ready. But what else can I do? That is the only future that is available to me. Today, hopefully I'll be able to get my hands on Jeremy Frost and let him try to hit something that actually hits back and then my focus will be where it should. My mind drifts to Stella and I know I need to make this up to her. I thought about flowers but that seems too forward right now. I'll save that for Valentines. Oh get a grip, you'll never make it that far! Right. Coffee? I can do that.

I hurry out the door and into my truck and am heading for the lab on a mission. Wait the lab? Not her lab? It's not mine and I won't ever be a part of it; I have to keep reminding myself of that. I rush into the small coffee shop in her building only to see her already at the counter.

"I'm buying," I tell the lady just as Stella pulls out her money. She looks at me in surprise but offers a smile. I can tell she's done a good job of covering her bruises and cut lip but I can't help but feel my heart break once again when the smile isn't as wide as it normally is.

"Mac?"

"Well I see it's for two," I smile as I collect my change.

"You assume it's for you?" She counters in a playful tone. And I'm once again at ease as her demeanor is back where it should be.

"Yes I do," I reply firmly as I hold the door for her. "Thanks for the coffee."

"Next time it's on me," she tells me and I can only offer a nod in compliance.

"How did you sleep?" I ask her in concern as I take my coffee.

"Got up with the sun for the first time in a long time," she replies. "You?"

"I never sleep well," I offer with a frown. "How are you feeling today? You aren't limping as much."

"Oh I take a lickin' and keep on tickin'," she smiles at me.

"Stella," I huff.

"Mac, I'm okay. Much like yourself I don't dwell on my pain or play up the guilt card. I'm sore and a bit stiff and my head hurts a little; but I'll be okay."

"If you feel..." I start and she lightly laughs.

"You must not know me that well yet."

"So if I were to suggest you take it easy you'd think I was nuts?" I counter.

"A little," she replies.

"Well I am nuts about you, does that count?" I throw at her.

"No, but that was a good comeback, even for you," she retorts and I just shake my head.

"Stella," I start.

"Mac, I'm fine, really. Please don't worry yourself any more on this. For me?"

"Fine," I resign with a slight frown. We get off the elevator just as Flack rushes up to us.

"Did you find Jeremy Frost?" I lightly demand.

"We did but," Flack starts.

"I don't care what his excuse was, I just need a minute," I state in anger.

"Take all the time you want, he's down stairs with Sid," Flack informs us.

"What? He's dead?" Stella asks in shock. "How?"

"Looks like a self inflicted gun shot wound," Sheldon says walking up to us. "A .45 was all that was recovered. Berg has already dusted the body for prints and found only his," Sheldon tells us, handing us the information sheet.

"I saw this guy last night, he didn't seem like he was just about to dash out and take his life," I offer in angry frustration. "He might have been angry enough to kill, but himself? I don't buy it."

"You want another angle right?" Stella throws at me.

"There is always another angle. Was there a note or anything?" I ask Sheldon.

"Lindsay is there right now Danny searching for anything that might tell us more," Sheldon tells us to which I just arch skeptical brows.

"Where is Cyrus?" I ask.

"I was busy with Frost so I sent him back to check on a call at the University. We might have finally found those two maintenance workers who were using false names. Paula is with the Mayor right now and the joint Chiefs, trying to explain why every lead we come up with is a dead end," Flack tells us. "I am going to go back to the scene and finish up with Lindsay and Danny."

"Thanks," I huff as Flack leaves.

"I am waiting on results from the bullet to see who owes it or what we can find on it," Sheldon tells us as he hurries away.

"Thanks doc," Stella tells him as it's just us once again. I offer a heavy curse into the air and look at her in frustration. "But you don't believe it was suicide do you?"

"What reason?"

"Maybe he did kill those boys and when we both cornered him last night it was the final straw?" Stella offers. "Mac, you are always looking for a hidden angle."

"Because there always is one," I counter. "It's just like DC."

"But you said those cases were solved. Sometimes we just don't like what things add up to; but sometimes we just need to accept them," she tells me in a soft voice.

I look at her and can only smile. "Will you ever let me wallow in misery?"

"No," she tells me firmly. "Would you let me?"

"I don't think I could because you wouldn't let me," I throw back at her. "But once again we are back at square one."

"Literally," Sheldon comes rushing up to us a few minutes later.

"Found it already?" I ask in shock.

"Gun was registered to one Jeremy Frost," he says handing us the spec sheet. "No other prints on the weapon, except his."

"Okay so it only proves he killed himself," I sigh as Stella's phone rings. "Or had expert help."

XXXXXXXX

"Bonasera," she answers. "Lindsay, hi. You have? And nothing? Just as we suspected. Okay thanks, I'll let Mac know. Right. Thanks bye."

"What did they find?" Mac asks me quickly.

"Nothing to connect him to the Bryce boys murders except a small handwritten receipt to pay for some of the food. I don't get it; those guys had money, why use a two bit loser like Frost? Why not a real caterer?" I question.

"Stella, seriously you don't know that answer?" Mac asks me with an amused smile.

"Obviously not," I retort.

"You have a group of college guys having a party. They are given a large sum of money by Megan and probably daddy to spend on the night. They have the choice of either spending it on women or food. Which do you think won out?"

"Right," I frown. "Obviously strippers don't do it for me," I huff; looking at him sideways.

"Obviously. What? No way, you are not even thinking that I would ever," he rushes in his defense. "But at that age, in their shoes, I might have done the same thing."

"So you were a frat boy?" I ask in surprise.

"Yeah right, I said in _their shoes_," he lightly laughs as we start to wander back to the lab. "In my own shoes I was too busy thinking I wanted to be the next GI Joe when I grew up to give a damn about stupid frat parties. I majored in science because I didn't like art," he tells me and I smile. "Besides I don't think I was the kind of guy that the jocks wanted hanging around."

"Is that because science guy would steal their girlfriends?" I smile.

"Hardly. You were a sorority girl right? Would you have left your jock boyfriend for a science guy?"

"Yes. But I wasn't a sorority girl," I offer in truth to which he looks surprised. "What? All that running around; dumbing yourself down to impress a bunch of jocks and living with a bunch of oversexed teenage girls. Sorry not my thing. Too much like growing up," I tell him with a frown.

"Have a lot of sisters growing up?" He asks gently.

"A few," I reply in haste; quickly changing the subject back to where it was. "But those sorority things weren't my gig. Too busy studying and being a nerd to be even asked out a lot. And sorry to disappoint, no jock boyfriends." I finish and he throws me a sideways glance and I can't help but smile back.

"But don't worry the adventures of science guy and sorority girl will still continue," I tell him and he just smiles. We head back to the lab and then cross Frost off our suspect list.

"So back to square one," he frowns. "Everyone we have fingered so far for these boys deaths is either dead, in jail or discounted by a very credible alibi," he states in frustration.

"Well we never run out of evidence. Isn't that what you always say," I remind him. "So let's to back to it."

"Yes you're right," he answers with a slight smile. "If this guy had help then let's look and see what it was."

"Let me get the other file and I'll be right back," I tell him as I head for my office.

XXXXXXXX

I watch Stella as she takes her leave and offer a slight frown. She's offered glimpses of her past and I can only assume from what she told me that she came from a large family and it wasn't peaceful all the time. She's half Greek; dont they have big families? Thankfully my phone rings to break my sordid thoughts.

"Ralph? What did you find? Damn it! And the email address? No that's fine. But start a file, I have a feeling I'll be getting more like this. Right thanks," I hang up in frustration. I offer a small curse and a frown. What the hell is Jack up to? Why would he send me a picture of nothing? What is his game? However my thoughts are once again broken as I see Adam enter the room and know I have to say something to him about what he told Stella.

"Just wanted to say thank you telling Stella the truth," I offer in a low tone. "Appreciate it."

"You are welcome, but I was doing it to win points."

"With Stella?"

"With you," he tells me. "Would be cool to have you as co-boss around here," he admits and I can't help but smile.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," I tell him as I see Stella coming back. But just as I leave I overhear someone asking Adam if he's going to a concert tonight and an idea finally springs to mind. I know just what I want to do for her tonight; something special that I have never done before.

XXXXXXXX

A few hours after going back over the new evidence, Mac looks over at me with a frustrated look and I look up at him in wonder. I know he is looking for the hard angle but all the evidence is pointing to a loner who took his own life. Sadly I too just don't buy the easy way out theory.

"I know, we have nothing," I frown. "Maybe Jeremy Frost did just up and kill himself," I offer in resignation; some hestiancy in my voice.

"My money is on another person," he throws at me and I frown. "We need that suspect list from Flack. Cyrus will hopefully have something for us tomorrow on our two mystery maintenance men. Maybe one of them had a hand in this. Sadly I think he was once again distracted and has left for the day," he frowns. "Funny I just might trade Danny for him; at least Sheldon somehow manages to keep him in line," he finishes and I can't help but agree. "Okay let's look at this piece."

But then an hour later Mac looks at me with a wondering glance. "We have been over this a million times."

"Then we need a break. Mac, it's past dinner time and we can start tomorrow with a fresh set of eyes. Unless you want to get dinner and come back?"

"I guess it'll have to be tomorrow," he huffs and then turns to me with a slight smile. Hmm why doesn't he want to work late?

"What?" I ask quickly.

"It's Wednesday," he answers.

"And?" I ask with a frown. What's he getting at?

"And tonight I am taking you out to a place of my choosing and in my part of the city," he tells me with a cryptic smile. He writes something down and hands it to me. "Meet me here?"

I look at him in surprise. "It's a club? You do clubs?" I ask in suspicion. Okay another part of Mac Taylor that takes me by surprise yet again. But I'm game. Actually I'd like to see him in this kind of setting; might reveal a few more hidden gems.

"It's a surprise," he offers softly. "I hope you like it."

"I'm sure I will," I smile.

"So see you tonight?" He asks with slight hesitation; almost as if he doesn't believe me that I'll show up.

"I'll be there," I smile as I watch him leave. My heart is now starting to beat faster at the thought of the surprise that Mac has planned. Once again, my assumption about Mac Taylor is wrong and I can't help but want to be drawn further into his world; wondering what surprise he has in store for me next. I quickly finish my task and head for my office. I see Mac is gone and now my anticipation for what he has in store is reaching the max. Dress nice; that I can do. And by the time I get into the cab to go home my face displays a wide grin and I can hardly get the cab to move fast enough. And no matter what happens afterward, tonight is going to be great I tell myself.

* * *

**A/N:** any guesses as to where Mac is going to meet Stella and what he has in store for her? feedback as always is appreciated! Thanks in advance


	19. Closer to each other? Closer to danger?

**Title: Opposites Attract  
****Chapter 19 - Closer to each other! Closer to danger?**

**A/N:** Thanks for the votes for this story to make it Runner up for best SMACKED story. Oh the pressure! EEK! Okay so hopefully this story will still keep your attention and you are going to enjoy it as much as you have been and THANKS AGAIN!!!

* * *

I reach my truck and my mind is racing. Did I just do this? Did I just invite her to the club to watch me play? I did! Well I want to show off a bit and figure this is the best way; science guy has to prove he's got something cool going for him. But what if I mess up? Oh maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Too late now! You can't just call and chicken out. I push the truck into traffic and offer a heavy sigh as I reach for my phone.

"Mac?" Paula asks with a frown. "Everything okay? You sound anxious."

"I invited her to the club to watch me play," I offer with a heavy sigh. I listen to the growing silence and frown. "Paula?"

"Sorry I am too busy trying to restart my heart," she tells me and I can't help but smile. "I am in shock. Did I hear you right? Mac you've never done this before. I am proud of you."

"What if it's not her thing? What if she is bored or something? What if..." I ramble on and Paula laughs. "Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"You must really like her if you are this worried about impressing her," Paula tells me.

"I guess I do."

"Well I for one say it's about damn time. Just go and enjoy. Did she say yes?"

"Kinda had to," I frown.

"Mac, she's a woman. Do you honestly think you could have _bullied_ her into it? No. So go home, find whatever you have inside your empty fridge so you don't pass out on stage and go and have a good time. Oh and if you want to really up your game do these two things..."

I listen to Paula's suggestion's and hang up with a smile and an added boost of confidence. But despite that confidence I just want tonight to be special and am nervous about screwing up. I reach home with a determined mind and a racing heart; telling myself to expect nothing more from tonight except to try to impress the woman I know I'm falling for. And after? Mac, concentrate on being able to get through your set without having a heart attack.

XXXXXXXX

I stand before my closet and my heart is racing. What do I wear? To a club? Mac just doesn't strike me as the techno party kinda guy but maybe I am once again wrong about him. I was never this excited about what to wear on other dates, certainly none with Doug the loser, but I just can't seem to slow my heart and want to dress to make an impression. Sadly I don't think I have to try too hard with Mac, but I do want to make him smile a little more than usual.

Finally I reach for a simple black cocktail dress; black is a good choice as it can be either dressy or casual. I hurry into the bathroom and stare at my hair. Well I always wear it down to work, why not up like I had for the mayoral party. I get to work on taming the beast and then reach for some makeup. Thankfully we aren't going to a crime scene so I can wear a little more perfume than I normally do; and while my body is still sore from the night before, I grab a modest pair of heels, my coat and I'm out the door. Once again the ride to the club is one of nervous anticipation. I don't know what to expect and his mysterious surprise has me wondering what other woman he's done this for. Hopefully I'm the first; but I really don't want to push my luck so won't get my hopes up too much! I slowly walk into the club and look for Mac but can't fine him; then my eyes watch as a strange man approaches me with a timid expression.

"Stella Bonasera?" He asks and I offer a slight smile.

"Do I know you?" I ask quickly.

"I'm Joe. Mac told me to meet you," he tells me and my heart sinks.

I've been stood up? What! "He's not coming?" I ask weakly and he smiles.

"Yes, but he wanted me to show you to your table. He'll be along later."

Later? What? Are you serious? I offer a look of surprise but just agree with a slight nod. I slowly follow behind the strange man and enter the main area and I notice it's not the kind of club I thought it would be. A very intimate setting, a small stage and people who look normal rather than the usual gaggle of gang bangers that frequent the_ "club"_ scene that I thought we would be going to. Since this is his neck of the woods I wasn't sure what to expect but so far it's okay. But where is Mac? This tardiness is not him and is sort of troubling.

"This is your table," he tells me.

"Thanks," I offer in a small voice as I sit down and spy a single red rose with a small note under it.

_Stella, 'I'll be at your side as soon as I can. Enjoy the show.' Mac_

"Enjoy the show? Without him? Is he kidding?" I wonder as I look around for him but frown when I can't see his face looking back at me. I wait as the minutes slowly tick past and my anxiety is starting to grow. What if he chickened out? Got a better offer? Died on the way over? Another ten minutes pass and I'm about to call a search party. Where the hell is Mac! I look at the time on my phone and then watch as a guy comes on stage and walks up to a small mike.

"We'll be starting shortly," he tells us and I settle back in my chair with a small sigh. Oh well, I'm here now so might as well enjoy until Mac arrives. That is if Mac arrives. Where is he? Oh he better have a good explanation for this.

XXXXXXXX

I offer one more glance into the audience trying to get my heart to stop racing. Stella looks so beautiful sitting at the table; the way some hair dangles down her neck; the way the black fabric hugs her body; the way the lighting plays with the shape of her body. How on earth will I be able to concentrate tonight?

Usually it's just the regular crowd I have to deal with and them I pay no heed. Oh there are regulars every week; a few who have asked for my number from time to time in the past but I never obliged any of them and certainly none I would ever ask to come and see me play. This is a complete first for me and I'm as nervous as hell. A smile can't help but curl onto my lips as I watch her take another smell of the rose and put it down. But I see her expression and know she's probably wondering where the hell I am. Hopefully when I walk onto stage all will be forgiven.

"Never seen you this nervous Mac," Luke one of the other band members tells me. "Which one?"

"The beautiful one," I tell him with a soft voice, my eyes still on Stella. It's not lost on Luke as his gaze follows mine and he looks at me and smiles.

"_She_ said yes to _you_?" He laughs, slapping me on the back as I just frown. "Come on, time to start. Do you think you'll remember how to play?"

"Very funny," I throw back in a dry tone as I offer Stella one more glance and then head for my guitar. "Just don't ask me to sing tonight," I manage.

"You sure?" Luke asks with a frown.

"Trust me I just need to get through this first," I huff. "But I need a favor."

Luke looks at me with a wide grin. "Ah got it. What's her name?"

"Stella," I reply with a nervous glance.

"Alright then, let's get this party started."

Mac, you can do this, I tell myself. I take a deep breath and head for the stage. Here goes nothing.

XXXXXXXX

I watch as the curtain slowly opens and I glance around once more for Mac. He just doesn't seem the type to stand me up without calling? What if something is wrong? However as I turn back to the stage my opinion of Mac Taylor completely changes once again. I watch as the last band member takes the stage and my heart stops, but my smile widens. Mac! He plays? Of course! He had told me when we first started working together but I put it out of my head that he would ever want me to hear him so I am totally taken by surprise; and in a very good way.

He's wearing regular clothes; but then again anything would look good on him in my mind. When he sits down and his arms and hands wrap around that musical instrument, my admiration and desire can't help but grow. I finally feel at ease and settle into my chair and for the first time since I can remember, totally lose myself in the world around me, allowing the music to pull me further into the world of Mac Taylor and not let go. He's such a paradox. One minute he's able to kill a man with one hand and the next he's able to play a musical instrument with the skill of a master artist. I think I'm in love.

I continue to listen to the music and then finally the first set it up and I can't help but offer heartfelt applause; before we are told the band will take a short break and then be back for their last set. My heart once again starts to beat faster as I watch Mac gently set down his guitar and then slowly head for me; a few women offer small stares but his eyes are locked with mine and he doesn't even give them the time of day. That's right, he's with me; I feel like telling them all.

XXXXXXXX

My heart starts to beat faster as I head for Stella. What will she think? Will she tell me I played well just spare my feelings? Or was she genuinely impressed? I think there are other people in the club but as I walk toward her, everyone else fades from my mind.

"You made it," I offer warmly as I sit down beside her and plant a soft kiss on her cheek. "Thanks for coming. Are you mad at me for being coy?"

"Well I was about to leave when the band was about to start and my date didn't show up but then I saw him walk on stage so figured I'd give him a second chance," she throws at me with a smile.

"Glad you did," I tell her.

"Thanks for the rose," she smiles.

"You are more than welcome." Okay why can't I get my nervousness to subside? "Enjoying the show?"

"You know I don't think I'll enjoy music again unless it's you playing for me," she tells me and I just beam. She takes my hand and intertwines her fingers, her eyes locked with mine. The heat from our being close is almost making me lightheaded but thankfully I am able to tell myself I have another set to get through and to pass out now would ruin the night.

"You look beautiful," I praise and she smiles. I know I said the right thing as she offers her lips to mine and I can't resist the tempting offer and so kiss her in return. "Thank you," she whispers.

"When did you start playing here?" She asks and I'm once again immersed into my explanation about how I got started here and playing the club in general. I glance back at the stage and know it's time to get back before I go on for the second set.

"Are you hungry?" I ask quickly. "They have food here," I mention to her.

"Did you eat?" She asks.

"Just whatever I had in the fridge."

"Which means nothing," she smiles.

"Okay you're right. But if you want, afterward we can take something back to my place and just unwind? I live close by. But if you think that's too forward..." my voice rambles off in a nervous tone.

"I think I would like that," she smiles, leaning in and planting a warm kiss on my lips. I lean back with a grin; my core warming my entire body once again. "See you soon."

I offer her one more kiss; not even paying attention to anyone else around me; like my attention would ever be placed for even one second in the direction of another woman as long as she's on this planet.

XXXXXXXX

I watch Mac head back to the stage; pick up his guitar and just make small talk and laughter with the guys before they start. I don't think I could ever go back to even thinking about another man for even a second as long as Mac is around; he just seems to up them at every turn. As if he would say to any other man, _'bring it on I know I'm better,'_ but his quiet insecurity is also somewhat of a turn on. Oh I know he's more than capable of commanding attention when he wants it; and I know he's more than capable of taking anything when he wants it; but he always puts me first even though I know he's wanting more than just a friend at his side and I can't help but want to draw closer to him.

I watch them take their places, order another drink and then once again sit back and enjoy the show that I tell myself Mac is playing only for me. I love to watch his arms holding that instrument and can almost picture my body placed in his skilled hands and my core warms once again.

The band finishes their first song and I watch one of the men take the mike and then looks at Mac with a smile. "How are you all doing tonight?" He asks in a loud voice to which we all clap and some offer modest cheers. "I'm Luke and I have been asked to help out with a special favor, for my friend Mac, our fellow band member here, who has a very important lady here tonight," Luke starts and I look at Mac in surprise; Mac offering me a small smile in return. "And he's asked me to sing a special song for her. So _Stella_, this is for you from Mac."

I feel my face go instantly red as all eyes are on me and my heart starts to race faster as Luke whispers something to the band and Mac just shakes his head offers a smile before they start. And I can't help but feel my eyes slightly water as Luke's voice starts to sing, _'When you say nothing at all,'_ a song by Ronan Keating; but when he sings it and Mac looks at me, my heart just melts. I know I'm falling in love. How could I not after all this?

The song finishes and Mac offers a wink and I can only smile in return; my heart racing too fast to offer anything other than a happy grin. The fact that no man has ever done this before is winning Mac more than a make out session. Oh I don't want to be too forward but this just makes me want to rush up onto stage and kiss him until I can't breathe any longer.

The second set sadly starts to come to an end and I feel my nervous anticipation starting to build. What will happen afterward? Stella, don't get your hopes up for anything; it's just dinner. I know, but watching him here, hearing the song dedicated to me by him; my desire just continues to grow as each minute passes and its hard not to think of something more than a simple goodnight kiss. Hmm with those arms wrapped around me instead of that guitar? How can I not want that? I was jealous of that darn instrument all night!

XXXXXXXX

"Mac you owe me," Luke mentions as we pack up back stage. "Do you think that won you brownie points?"

"Hopefully," I offer with a timid smile. "But thanks. I know I was too nervous to even attempt that."

"Next time you have to do that for me," Luke laughs as I turn to leave. "See ya man."

I quickly put my guitar in its case and then feel my heart start to race once again. Where should I take her for dinner? Well it's late but something light might a nice way to unwind. There is a nice little Greek place next door. Garlic? And you want to make out afterward? Right no garlic. I grab my coat and then make my way back into the main seating area to see Stella waiting for me with a smile on her lips and the rose in her hands.

"That was simply amazing," she smiles wrapping her arms around me and giving me a hug and kiss on the lips. "Thank you. I think that song is my new favorite."

"You're more than welcome," I reply warmly. "I would have done the honors myself but I was too nervous."

"The fact that it was done is what counts," she tells me with a smile and I can't help but feel that tonight I made the right decision.

"Still hungry?" I ask.

"What's nearby?"

"Well I was going to suggest Greek but I dont think either of want to spend the rest of the night smelling like Garlic," I tell her and she laughs. "And if I tell you what I have in the fridge you'll get after me."

"Beer and Mr. Noodles?" She throws at me and I can't help but smile.

"Ah you know me so well."

"Actually after tonight, it's you who's got me guessing," she informs me and my grin widens.

"Gotta keep you interested," I whisper as she moves in closer.

"You don't have to try that hard, but I really loved tonight so thank you," she whispers in return, offering me another kiss. I think I'm still on an adrenaline high as I take her into my arms once again and pull her close, taking her lips and not offering them back until I'm finished. Sadly our moment is broken by a familiar voice.

"Hey you two, get a room will ya!" Luke calls out and we both look up with flushed faces.

"We should go," I whisper with a flushed face, as I wrap my arm around her waist, throwing a wink in Luke's direction who only smiles in return. We head outside into the cool night air and stop on the busy street. "So what's the plan?"

I watch in fascination once again as her eyes take in everything around her finally settling on a small take out diner and then she looks up at me in expectation. I am a little taken back by her simple suggestion however.

"It's uh..." I start.

"Simple?" She finishes.

"Very," I finally smile.

"You didn't believe me about that did you?" She challenges in a light tone.

"I guess I have to now," I tell her as we slowly walk toward it. As we wait we talk more about the club and the days stress has all but melted away. Stella gathers up the food and we get into a cab for the short ride to my apartment and then finally get inside. She heads for the table; putting the food down and taking off her coat while I put my guitar away. I head back toward the kitchen and just watch; loving how her body arches over the table, her short dressing hiking up further, offering me another glimpse of tempting flesh. How on earth can I think about food now? She turns around and catches me and my face instantly flushes.

But instead of throwing me a line about looking where I shouldn't, she offers a smile and whispers, _'come here'_, and I can't move across the room fast enough to stand before her. The smell of her is almost too much and the heat from the closeness of our bodies is making my brain literally melt with desire. Our lips remain locked as my hands start to wrap around her back, almost pulling at the fabric, not being able to get it off fast enough. But before I go any further I pull back and look at her with a hint of uncertainty.

"What is it?" She asks quickly.

"I want more than a one night stand," I whisper in hesitation.

"Then maybe it's a good thing I'm here," she offers in return my night is complete. Without worrying about the dinner next to us, my warm hands fumble with her dress, not able to undo the zipper fast enough. Her hands reach for my shirt and in an instant it's at my feet and she's planting soft kisses on my bare skin.

Before she can continue her eyes rest on the ugly scar above my heart and she looks up at me in concern.

"Beirut," I offer and she frowns. "Trust me; what's underneath is strong and undamaged."

She smiles and we are once again joined together. I finally unzip her dress and let it fall down to her feet, my eyes devouring the amazing woman before me.

"Wow. You're perfect," is all my brain will allow me to speak and she just smiles; but as she reaches for my pants my hesitation grows and my body starts to tense.

"Mac, trust me you have nothing to worry about," she assures me. "I was turned on by you the minute you walked onto the stage tonight."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I just don't want to disappoint you," I offer in a low tone.

"Trust me you haven't yet and I doubt you ever could," she praises and my self confidence once again soars. I was wondering if she would compare me to Doug and in no way could I win if it was a simple body comparison. However, the way she looks at me, the way she touches me and her soft whispered expressions make me believe that she wants me and won't be disappointed.

I gently lift her into my arms and carry her toward the bedroom. I gently lay her down and frown when I gaze upon the marks on her perfect belly. "I don't want to hurt those," I offer before I lower my naked body onto hers.

"Do you know how to be gentle?" She flirts and my heart bursts.

"Yes," is all I can seem to offer as my mouth hurts from smiling so much.

"Then come here already and don't keep me waiting," she directs and I gently lower myself down; her lips locked with mine, her hair covering whatever naked piece of flesh it can land on; our bodies rapidly becoming one. She offers me a small moan as she allows me to move her wherever I need her. Her warm lips continue to devour my lips, moving lower to my neck, forcing me to offer whatever moans my brain will allow.

XXXXXXXX

Mac's strong hands hold me captive against his warm flesh and my heart is racing. How on earth could he think I would be disappointed in him? I was turned on the minute I saw him walk onto the stage; and when the song was only half way through, I wished the club was empty and he'd take me right there. His body arches into mine as we start to make love and his mouth holds mine captive to his once more. He offers soft moans of delight as I move my lips to his ear; offer a hungry kiss and the move to his neck.

He pulls my head back to his, his sweaty fingers now lost in the tangle of hair, but holding my lips against his until he's finished. The strength he has is almost overwhelming but he never hurts me and his actions ensure that my needs are also met; not just his being fulfilled. Time doesn't seem to matter as we continue; finally pulling apart some time later and lying almost completely spent in each others sweaty embrace, out of breath.

"Wow," my turn to praise him and he looks down at me with a wide grin.

"How about amazing," he whispers gently lifting my chin to meet his once more. "You are more than beautiful," he whispers and I beam.

I curl onto my side and lay my head on his stomach. I start to run my finger over light sweat, dancing around his belly button, moving lower, making him twitch with delight and offer another small moan as my fingers rest around this thigh. I hear the slight grumblings and look up at him with a slight frown.

"What?" He asks in haste, as if once again he's done something or I've seen something that I am not pleased with.

"Did you eat at all today?" I ask in concern.

"Just had dessert," he grins and I just smile and shake my head; my hair stuck to some of the sweat on his chest.

"That's supposed to come after the meal," I lightly scold.

"Couldn't help myself," he admits with a soft glance. "We can eat now if you'd like."

"In bed?" I smile.

"Haven't done it before," he frowns. "Tonight will be a first for a lot of things."

"Firsts huh? Well you were pretty good for your _first time_," I tease had just rolls his eyes.

"Funny," he tells me in a dry tone. "Actually I meant the before and after."

"You mean the club? The song?" I ask in shock. "You have never..." my voice trails off, my mind in anticipation for the correct answer.

"Never asked anyone before you to come and watch me play; certainly never did that with the song before. Never really wanted to, until now," he admits. I almost don't want to believe its true, but as I allow myself to drown in the sea of blue before me I know he's not lying to me and my heart soars. He did all this for me? And me alone? If I wasn't so happy and selfishly wanted him all to myself I would almost tell myself not believe it. I can only offer a smile and a small thank you; both which seem inadequate.

XXXXXXXX

Okay so I think I just admitted too much, I tell myself as she looks up at me with a loving gaze; but it's the truth and I want her to know.

"Let me get dinner," she tells me in much regret pull as I feel away; my body cooling instantly. I watch with an amused smile as she heads for my closet and takes one of my dress shirts and drapes it around her perfect body.

"I left my robe at home," she offers and I can't help but smile. "Don't go anywhere."

"Not planning on it," I tell her in truth as I watch her take her leave. I nervously glance around and frown. My place isn't exactly a haven for romance and I can't help but wonder if she'll tire of in the long run. Mac! I scold myself. You just finished an amazing love making session; give your brain a rest! I grab my underwear, pull it on and then hurry out to join her. She looks up with a frown.

"What?"

"You're dressed," she teases.

"Not completely," I reply as I walk up to her and wrap my arms around her waist, nuzzling my face near her neck. "You smell like me."

"Wouldn't have it any other way," she states and I plant a warm kiss below her ear. "I had to nuke supper," she admits and I can't help but offer a small laugh. I look past her onto the counter and into the microwave.

"Why is there only one plate," I note.

"And _you're_ a CSI?" She throws at me.

"One who is completely distracted right now, thanks to you," I offer.

"Oh so your inability to concentrate on things is my fault?" She counters.

"Sorry if I don't distract you," I reply with a small frown. She turns to me with crossed arms and I feel my nervousness starting to grow. Oh no! What did I do wrong?

"You know has anyone ever told you that you have a thick head?" She asks with a soft smile.

"You."

She presses me up against the fridge and I can do little more than stand trapped before the beautiful woman before me. "Do you want me to leave?"

"What? No," I offer in haste. "I am just afraid to allow myself to believe my good luck. Once again, give science guy a break will you. He's just made love to the most beautiful woman in the world. His brain is still trying to restart itself."

"You know you talk about yourself in the third person very well," she smiles.

"I'm very talented," I retort.

"In more ways than one," she flirts, her hand resting near my waist. I quickly take her hand and place it on my chest. She looks at me in wonder and I just smile.

"Why did you move my hand?" She asks quickly.

"And _you're_ a CSI?" I tease.

She just offers a smile, before rolling her eyes and turning for the food. "Bet you thought it couldn't happen did you?"

"What?"

"A woman being distracted by you," she tells me, not looking back but carefully taking the plate out of the microwave.

"None that I've wanted," I admit in honestly and she finally turns to me with a smile.

"Come on _Mr. Distracted CSI_, I'm hungry." And before I can offer another word she heads back to the bedroom, the plate of food and two forks in her hand. I can do little more than hurry after her, wondering when dinner will be over so I can take her once again. Mac! Can't help it, I have a one track mind; especially now. And I doubt I'll ever wash that shirt again.

We both settle onto the bed and start into the plate of food that is resting on a pillow. My one arm is wrapped around her and she's offering me whatever she's not interested in. In truth, she could have offered water for supper and I would have thought it a meal fit for a king.

XXXXXXXX

Lying in Mac's arms while we make small talk about music and eat the few remaining items before us is something that will go down in my memories as a night to remember. Why is he so hard on himself? Once again I can't help but wonder if it has something to do with the woman in the picture. Did she make him feel inadequate? If she did then I'd like to meet her and tell her a thing or two about this amazing man that is holding me right now. But what if it's not? Where does all the self doubt come from? Will I ever know? Will he ever let me know? We finally finish and Mac simply puts the plate down and pulls me into his arms and kisses the top of my head.

"You taste like sweat," he whispers and I can't help but smile. I offer a small yawn and he's quick to notice.

"Are you tired? It's well past midnight."

Once again I look at him in wonder; amazed that he's putting my needs before his own; as I know his body is begging for another session. In truth I am tired, today has been another roller coaster of ups and downs and my body is still sore from the fall yesterday. But much like Mac, which I'll never admit; I too am afraid I'll wake up tomorrow and realize this was all a hot fantasy but nothing more. I look at the clock and then back to him with a small nod and a frown.

"Come here," he whispers softly. He pulls me close, grabs a nearby blanket to cover us and then kisses my cheek. "There will be other nights."

"I hope so," I reply offering him a goodnight kiss on his lips. I whisper goodnight and lay my head on his chest as he turns off the light. Sleep? Tonight it's more than welcome; tonight it's my new pleasure.

XXXXXXXX

I hold Stella close as she finally falls asleep; telling myself that I'll not fall asleep tonight as when I wake up, this will all have been a dream to which fate is just laughing at me because it won't happen again. I hear her murmur in her sleep as her arms around me tighten and I can't help but feel my lips curl into a smile. I want to enjoy every second I can with her, even if it's just to feel her heart keeping time with mine and feel soft breath teasing my bare chest. Sadly as her body heat starts to make mine soar and her soft breathing starts to play with my senses, I can only close my eyes and offer myself willingly to the dark bliss of sleep. Sleep tonight is more than wanted; it's something I hope to never face alone again.

Morning comes all too soon as I feel Stella gently stirring beside me. I open my eyes and look at the clock and frown. As much as I hate to wake her up, I know she'll have to get home and get changed before we go into work. But I dont want to press my luck as this is the best morning wake up call I've ever had.

"Did you sleep at all?" She asks, forcing my eyes back to her. I offer a smile and a small nod. "Why are you awake then? It's early?"

"Because I know you'll need to go home and get ready soon and I want to be awake to enjoy whatever I can."

"Oh really?" She asks with an amused look. "I can't go into work dressed like I was last night?"

"Not if you expect me to get anything done," I offer quickly and she rewards me with a smile.

"You get distracted very easily don't you?" She asks in a lazy tone.

"Very much when you're around," I tell her in truth. "Besides if you don't leave soon we might never leave here at all."

"And that would be bad?"

"Gossip," I answer and she lightly laughs.

"Yeah and I remember how much fun you were after our last bit of gossip," she reminds me.

"Yeah until you got the upper hand," I remind her and she smiles. She plants a warm kiss on my lips and then pushes herself upright. "I guess I should shower. If I went into work smelling like you, we'd really create a stir."

"I'm still wondering how you are going to get out of this bed without me attacking you?" I tease.

"I could say the same thing to you," she throws at me.

"No way, you look better naked than I do," I praise.

To which she counters, "not to me," and I can't help but smile. Finally she pushes the covers aside and then out of the warm bed to which I just offer a frown in return. "Now I'm cold," I tell her and she looks back with an amused expression.

"Be right back. Don't go anywhere," she smiles and I am happy to comply. I hear her moving around the living room and as much as I want to walk in on her getting dressed, figured I'd give her the privacy she needs. But I have seen her naked? So when she comes back with my shirt on I'm once again lost.

"I thought you wanted privacy?" I ask with a slight frown.

"Don't you want to see me naked in the morning?"

I look at her in shock. Is she insane? Um hello! I want to see her naked all the time. "You don't expect me to answer that do you? But if you do dress in here you better cuff me to the bed or I'm liable to take you right now."

Her grin widens as she walks up to the bed and eases down beside me, leaning in close. "Okay fine," she lightly pouts before I gently take her chin and force her lips to mine. "I have to go," she whispers and I'm in torment once again. But I know she's right and so I swallow my growing desire and try to look like it's the right thing to do.

"Please take the truck," I instruct. "I'll take a cab in."

"Don't want to share?"

"No way," I tell her as I wrap my arms around her and offer her a last hug. "Please? At least listen to me once?"

"Maybe once," she smiles as she starts to unbutton my dress shirt.

"Stella, seriously," I tell her in torment and she turns to leave. "Oh you're a cruel woman."

She lightly laughs before pulling away.

"No cuffs?" I ask in sorrow.

"Not when you're expecting it," she tosses my way.

"Can I act surprised?" I lightly beg and she laughs.

"Nice try. Next time; I promise," she smiles as she gathers up her clothes and heads for the bathroom.

XXXXXXXX

My face is flush once again as I hurry into the bathroom and close the door. In truth I wanted nothing more to handcuff him to the bed and make love to him once more; but I know if I did that, I'd never leave this place today and we do need to get some work done. So with a contented sigh I finish getting dressed and head back outside. Mac is wearing his robe and offering me my coat with a warm smile. I quickly put it on and we talk about our plans for the day as we slowly walk down to the entrance of his building.

We stop in the hallway and he pulls me into his arms one more time; offering me one last passion filled kiss.

"Thank you for an amazing night last night," I whisper.

"Thank you for making a dream come true," he whispers in return and I can't help but smile. I take his truck keys and then head outside. The ride home is one of happy joy as my brain refuses to show me anything other than images of myself wrapped in Mac's naked arms. I dont remember letting myself into my apartment, having a quick shower or getting dressed before I am back on the road and heading for the lab. For some reason, I just can't get there fast enough. I hurry inside and my heart is racing. I see Mac talking to Danny and offer a professional nod, trying to hide my growing smile.

"Someone must have had fun last night," Lindsay comments as I head into the busy hallway. Oh grief is it that obvious.

"Went and saw Mac play," I tell her, trying to sound casual.

"That's a first for him. Interesting," she smiles, offering me a knowing glance.

"What?"

"Nothing," she replies as she turns to leave; pausing before she does. "Just interesting how Mac has the same smile he's trying to downplay also this morning. Must have been some show," she offers with a wink.

She walks away and I can only watch in amusement. It was some show alright; probably one of the best I've ever seen. Oh how on earth am I going to be able to hide my smile for the rest of the day? Little did I know that the events of today would force Mac and I to take things to another level; one that would reveal a lot more about him and our future than I ever expected.

XXXXXXXX

I look up from Danny and offer Stella what I hope is an appropriate smile and nod and then try to turn my attention back to the item in my hands.

"Late night?" Danny asks me; trying to sound casual.

"Sort of," I reply absently. Can he hear my heart racing?

"Stella have fun?" He asks and I look up in surprise.

"Pardon?"

"Hey man whatever," he smiles. "It goes no further than here."

"Right," I huff and he laughs.

"Well maybe a little further."

"Don't you have work to do?" I ask in a light tone; one that isn't as annoyed as it should be. Oh how on earth am I going to be able to concentrate today? Thankfully I get a page from the lab and work is once again occupying my brain as I head into the lab and up to Sheldon.

"Got the drug list narrowed down but the only name on the list for anyone who bought Ketamine is Jeremy Frost."

"Our dead caterer," I huff. "Damn it!" I curse as Stella walks up to us.

"Another dead end?"

"Our sedative was bought by Jeremy Frost," I frown. "So he puts the drugs in the drinks; leaves while they're alive. Comes back, kills them, lies to us and then kills himself?"

"Too easy?" Stella questions.

"Way too easy."

"You know if someone did plan this," Sheldon starts. "They are a genius."

"One that must have a lot of money to be able to ensure that every lead turns out to be a dead end," she offers as my phone rings.

"Taylor. Cyrus what did you find?" I answer. "You found them? Good job! Who?" I ask looking at Stella. "Okay you and Sheldon take one and we'll take the other. Sheldon is finished and I'll send him over to help you. Danny and Lindsay are going to wrap up the Frost scene today. Cyrus, if this happens to be our guy, either one, watch your ass. This guy has already carved up four young men. I don't want you two to be the next scene we are working on. Right talk to you later. Sheldon, call Cyrus right now and go and meet him. Yeah he'll give you the details. Thanks."

"I'm on it," he answers in haste before rushing out of the room.

"What's that all about?" Stella asks me.

"So thanks to Paula, Cyrus was finally able to track down the person who runs the facility the night murder took place and two maintenance guys who not only were using fake names; but who opened up the place and then shut it down. They were the only two with sole access to the room the night of the party; could be them and we might have caught a break. Maybe either one of them can shed some light on if and when they found the boys dead. Cyrus and Sheldon are taking a Donald Amor; currently working on a construction site in his spare time. We get Tyler Redmond, currently working part time at the long island amusement park."

"Amusement park?" She arches a brow. "Hopefully not the haunted house."

"Just keep your gun close," I offer with a slight smile.

"Ready for another adventure?" She asks me.

With you at my side, I want to tell her. Hell yes I'm ready! "Lead the way," is all I manage. Oh Mac, do you think you'll survive today? Probably not. And little do I know that the scene we are about to arrive on will force my hand; a hand I was hoping I wouldn't have to play this soon in the game.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so hopefully this chapter wasn't too sappy but it's time for some action and more about Mac's stalker and soon to be kidnapper. So the amusement park is next but don't expect cotton candy and clowns. This is my mind we're talking about and it's twisted! lol hope you still are enjoying and want to know what I have up my sleeve for these two in the way of trouble and a possible past revelation? hmmmm


	20. Just Another day at the Fair?

**Title: Opposites Attract  
****Chapter 20 - Just another Day at the Fair?**

**A/N:** Okay so back to the action. In fact the next few chapters will be a mix of action and fluff until Mac is kidnapped.

* * *

"Adam, Mac Taylor, can you help Stella and I out with something. Check back on all the unsolved serials that have the same MO as our crime scene. Not necessarily large groups, could even be one offs. Young men, sedated, carved up. Right. Please compile a list and have it ready when we get back. Thanks."

"You've seen this before?" She asks me in wonder.

"Not specifically around here, but we need to cover every angle. It bothers me that someone is out there thinking they can get away with this because we spend so much time looking at the obvious. Our suspect list is shrinking and all the usual suspects so far are either turning up dead or have credible alibis. So even if it might seem a long shot, I'm willing to consider it."

"Makes sense," she offers as my phone rings again.

"Taylor," I answer with a huff, which changes to a smile. I notice Stella's look of interest and quickly I qualify it. "Paula. Anything on Harvey? No. Damn it! Yes I know it got me into trouble. I didn't touch him. Yeah let me know what Chavez says. No she's here; we are going to check out another lead. How's Ed? You want what? No you can't talk to her, she's..." I try as Stella snatches the phone out of my hand.

XXXXXXXX

"Bonasera," I answer, snatching the phone from Mac. "Hi Paula." As I listen, I look at Mac and I can't help but smile as I know when I don't tell him what she's said, it's going to drive him crazy. "Thanks for the tip," I wink at him, making him lightly scowl. "I might take you up on that. Thanks. Right talk to you later. Bye. Here you go."

XXXXXXXX

I look at my phone in disbelief. "She hung up? What did she want?"

"She wanted to talk to me," she answers.

"Stella," I stammer, not impressed with her game. "What did she say?"

"Mac, it was a private call. I'm sure when you have private calls you dont tell me everything," she answers firmly.

"You listen to mine," I counter.

"And you just heard mine," she smiles.

"You two are going to be the death of me, I swear."

"But she did ask us over for dinner on the weekend and I agreed," she adds. What? The weekend? Us at Paula's?

"What?" I ask in shock. "She didn't. Did she?" I stammer as I reach for my phone. Stella touches my hand and I quickly relax and put the phone back down on the consol.

"Mac, she said to remember to eat lunch as you never have breakfast," she tells me in half truth.

"Sounds like her," I resign in defeat. I know she's lying. Paula said more, but if Stella won't tell me then maybe her new cohort would. Why do I feel like I'm being ganged up on?

"What was that about Jack Harvey?" Stella asks, forcing my mind back to reality.

"Thanks for changing the subject," I offer in a not impressed tone.

"Mac, it's an argument you won't win," she smiles at me.

"You are doing this to drive me crazy right?" I sigh.

"Is it working?" She retorts.

"Yes," I huff.

"Good," she answers, making me look at her in surprise. But I say nothing. She has once again shown me that now even my friends can join her side with a few simple words. Oh how this woman intrigues me!

"So Jack Harvey?" She presses me again.

"Just trying to justify my stupid actions as of late," I frown. "Paula said my superior found out and wanted her side of the story as Jack is now claiming harassment. Who else could my attacker be?"

"Unless it's someone related to Jeremy Frost?" Stella offers. "Maybe he was with him; knew the plan and then had something on Jeremy to make him take his life?"

"Or helped him do it," I add. "But everyone Flack talked to said they either didn't know him that well or was glad he was gone."

"With friends like those, who need enemies," Stella huffs, looking out the window.

Even now she amazes me. We spent an amazing night last night but when work is what needs to be discussed she is all business; once again she has me guessing and that's a good thing.

We finally approach the amusement park and stop. I look around and then over at Stella, who is just as interested as I am at the few vehicles parked a few feet away.

"So much for closed for the season," she notes. "I wonder who his friends are?"

"Let's go and find out."

We get out and slowly start for the entrance; my eyes nervously darting around. Something isn't right here but I have yet to put my finger on it. I have the feeling I am being watched but maybe it's just paranoia feeling my tired brain and I dont want to sound panicky if there is no reason.

"Something wrong?" She's quick to pick up on my tension.

"Just can't put my finger on it," I frown.

"Do you like amusement parks?" Stella asks me.

"Not really my thing. Too much fanfare," I huff as my eyes dart around for anyone that we might not see until it's too late. "You?"

"Yeah I like the bright lights, the noise, the rush from the rides," she smiles. She could tell me that having your nails picked off one at a time with wrench was fun and I would think it was the most wonderful thing in the world. I need to have my head examined sometimes. "Maybe like the museum, you had the wrong tour guide."

"Probably. But unlike the museum I can't see myself coming back here during operating hours. Did your family go a lot when you were young?" I ask her. But when she doesn't answer and I see her stiffen I know there is more to this woman beside me than her sparkling smile and mood lifting laugh. A dark secret? A strained childhood? What am I not seeing? What is she keeping locked away? "Stella?"

"What? Oh sorry," she answers in a hurry. "No we didn't go a lot," she offers with firm lips. Since it's not a genuine smile I know she's hiding something; but since it appears painful, I dont press. I need to remember my boundaries as our union continues to grow, but now I'm really curious.

"Mac," she says as she nods in the direction of a man working.

"Excuse me sir," I start as we approach. The man turns and faces us with a scowl and a large tool.

XXXXXXXX

I watch Mac tense a bit but he is not unnerved by the large man before him. "CSI Crime Lab, we are looking for Tyler Redmond," I hear him mention.

"You cops?" He snarls.

"Are you Mr. Redmond?" Mac counters.

"And if I am?" He throws back.

"Then we need to talk to you," Mac orders.

"Well I don't want to talk to you _Detective Taylor_," he sneers, leaning in close to Mac. I look at Mac in shock and my hand is automatically reaching for my gun.

"How the hell do you know who I am?" Mac demands; and I know from his tone things are going to get worse.

The man just smiles as he watches Mac tense up and then his hand reach for his gun. The large man before him swings the large tool, barely misses him and then lunges at Mac. I watch in fascination as the large man tries to get the upper hand but Mac is able to quickly kneel down and punch him hard in the stomach. The large man falters back and lands his own blow. Mac stumbles back but doesn't lose his footing; allowing him to finally grab the large tool and hit the man in the back. The large man slams to the ground on his stomach but hits his head and is down; I watch as Mac is about to hit him again. But he looks up at me and stops.

XXXXXXXX

I look at Stella and stop before I go too far. For some reason she makes my anger subside and I once again am thankful. I wonder if she'd ever tire of hearing me tell her that? I toss the tool and then bend down to look for ID. "Nothing," I frown as I look up at her. "Could be Tyler Redmond," I mention. "We need to bring him with us," I start as I am about to stand up; only to have to duck back down as a shot is fired in our direction. Stella crouches down beside me with her gun drawn.

"Did you see where it came from?" She asks me.

"I think by that fun house. Green one with the goblins," I nod with my head to the dark haunted house ride a few yards from us.

"Great," I hear her sigh, but just as I am about to tell her something else; I hear a voice that stops my world cold.

"_Welcome Detective Taylor_," a voice says over the loud speaker. I look at Stella in shock and feel my heart starting to beat a bit faster. I am trying to register the voice; but so far it doesn't match any of the previous two attacks and now I'm getting worried.

"Who is this?" I demand in anger; not really knowing where to direct my question.

_"You don't strike me as the amusement park type of guy."_

"Show yourself!" I growl in anger.

_"You know you have a very bad memory," the voice laughs. "How is it that YOU DON'T REMEMBER ME?" The voice finishes in an angry yell._

"Show yourself and we'll talk about my memory!" I demand again.

_"Oh you're the hot shot right? Mr. big time hero?" The voice taunts. "The invincible Mac Taylor? You'll just have to put that brain of yours to work and find me. But you better make it fast."_

"Come and face me son of a bitch!" I shout in anger.

_"In time I will," the voice laughs. "Or you could always come and find me. See the open door? Care to tempt fate a little?"_

"Mac, I think we should wait," she tells me. Maybe I should listen. Haven't before? Why start now?

"You wait here and call for backup," I tell her.

"I am not letting you go in there alone," she replies.

"Damn it Stella! Please listen, just once?" I lightly beg.

"If you go in there, I'm coming with you. End of discussion. I'm not letting you go in there alone. Not with this guy," she insists. "But we need backup."

"Stella," I try to offer in protest.

"Mac, end of story. This guy has already shot at us."

I offer a heavy sigh but finally agree; however, just as I am about to call for backup a man's face appears in the door and smiles at us. Without waiting, I put my phone away and rush for the door; Stella offering another ethnic curse as she's forced to follow.

"Damn it Mac. The call didn't go through," she offers with a small curse as I pull the door open and Stella readies her flashlight and gun and takes her place behind me. We step inside and the door slams shut with a loud bang and my panic immediately rises. I rush back for the door only to find it locked and us trapped. I hear Stella offer a heavy sigh and know today is not going to end as I had planned.

_"Are you afraid of the dark Taylor?" The voice laughs to which I just curse._

"Show yourself!" I shout back in anger, taking a few more steps forward. Stella is right behind me and I can swear that her heart is beating just as loud and as fast as mine. "Stella?"

"Right here," she whispers.

_"How do you like my fun house? I guess you have been in the dark before right? Oh and I don't just mean in combat missions; but am guessing a few of those too?" The voice laughs._

"Mac, who is this guy?" She whispers.

"Come and face me like a man!" I demand. "Or are you just a big coward? Scared of your own shadow?" I hear Stella offer a small scream as she is hit from behind. I quickly turn around to push back something large and she drops her flashlight but not her gun, her arm quickly looping around mine.

"I'll make you a deal..." I start.

"Mac," she warns me.

"I'll meet you wherever you want and Stella goes outside," I call out.

"Mac forget it!" She hisses in anger.

_"You're a funny man, Taylor. So now you care? How very odd for you! You usually care only about yourself! Think you'd care if her screams were your fault! How about her death?"_

"Who the hell are you?" I snap in angry frustration. "If you want me, then stop playing these damn games!"

_"Oh but I like games," the voice laughs. "You like to play games. Telling people you're such a great cop but then failing miserably. Tell me, does your word mean anything to anyone YOU CARE ABOUT!"_

"Who are you referring to? WHO ARE YOU?" I shout in anger. I feel Stella's body tense once more and just as she's about to take a false step I grab her and pull her close once again. "Meet me, but leave Stella out of this!"

"Mac, you can't face this guy alone," she whispers to me in frustration.

"I will if it will save your life," I whisper back to her.

_"Ever think about the oath you took Taylor?" He asks in a low tone._

"Which one?" I counter.

_"The Taylor oath!" _

_The Taylor oath_, I think inside. I have only ever faced a few people with a those exact words and right now my brain fails to place any faces in my head that might offer a reasonable explanation as to who this is. Who is this guy? Obviously someone I have wronged in the past, but who?

_"Ah the silent type. Figure it out yet Taylor?"_

"Did you murder those boys?" I demand; Stella fixed to my side. I feel her body slightly trembling and wish I had a free arm to hold her close.

_"Sorry, who?"_

"Did Jack pay you to do this?"

_"Once again I'm lost? Who?" He laughs. "Ask a better question."_

"What do you want from me?" I ask as we take another step, further into the darkened haunted house.

_"You will know soon enough," the voice laughs. "But now it's time for some fun..."_

"Mac?" I hear Stella ask in fear.

_"Oh don't worry Stella my dear, I'm not going to kill him just yet," the voice laughs. "Parting is such sweet sorrow, however, and it's been fun. I have an idea, since you two are so fond of being close together," the voice taunts as I stop; forcing Stella to stop also. _

Little did we know it was exactly where he wanted us to stop.

_"Bye bye Taylor, until next time. Oh and there will be a next time."_

"I think that..." Stella starts and it's the last thing I hear as we both feel the ground give way beneath us and we tumble into darkness.

XXXXXXXX

I slowly feel my world coming back to me as I start to open my eyes; my heart is racing and my head is pounding from the fall. I squint into the dimly lit room to look for Stella; my eyes still trying to focus. "Stella!" I try, my lungs sore from the fall and my chest a bit tight and winded. I finally feel her starting to move beside me and offer a sigh of relief; but as I try to push myself up I feel slightly trapped. I raise one arm and its fine; I raise the other and it's sluggish.

"What on earth?" I manage as I hold my wrist up to the light. But as I lift my arm I hear Stella offer a small yelp and I quickly lower my arm. "We're cuffed together," I frown as I try to sit up. "Are you okay?"

"My head hurts," she offers with a slight cough. I use my free hand to help her sit up and we both look around into the dimly lit room that we are in.

"Anything broken?" I ask in concern.

"No. You?"

"No." Both our coats are missing and so is my suit jacket and for the first time I feel a slight chill; could be my rattled nerves, but at this point I'm not sure.

"Where are we? What on earth," she says as she tries to move but my arm comes with her.

"I wasn't lying," I offer.

"No, I know but," I hear her try in a jumble of words.

"I'm getting really tired of handcuffs," I sigh. She looks at me with a smile.

"Are you sure?" She counters.

"Well maybe if they were pink," I shoot back.

"Maybe they will be next time," she smiles.

"Just sit until you are okay to move," I tell her as my eyes start to scan the area around us. Just as I am about to give up on seeing anything of note, a small spotlight is flipped on; bathing a small table on the other side of the room in dim light. "Can you get up?" I ask a few minutes later.

"I think so," she offers. "Mac, who is this guy?"

"I didn't recognize his voice, but I think it's someone Jack Harvey paid to do this. Probably just messing with me for the jail room showdown. Paula said there was backlash toward me and this might be it. Jack's idea of a sick joke," I tell her as I slowly stand up, Stella slowly following suit. "I don't know who else it could be? I'm sure with all the friends he has, he probably was able to get the same information that Cyrus got. Otherwise I don't know, but I'm pissed and ready to kill someone."

"Good thing I'm here then," she offers in a gentle tone and my anger starts to subside.

"I just hate these cloak and dagger games," I frown. "Come on let's go."

"Well I guess we really are stuck together," she offers with a slight smile, that even though it's dark I can hear the smile in her voice.

"Don't worry, I'll rid you of me soon enough," I lightly grimace as I look back at the table. My mind now races with panic that because of my stupid actions toward Jack or whoever this is, that Stella's life is now in jeopardy because of me. What if he killed her to prove a point? Or hurt her so bad that I was forced to relive this misery for the rest of my life? Could I live with that? Be the person responsible for her pain? Draw closer to her; fall in love with her; offer her a future only to have it taken away by something _I_ might have done? I know I can't ever do that to her and now this changes everything. I know what I must do; instead of drawing closer, I have to draw apart; it's the only way to keep her safe.

XXXXXXXX

"Or maybe I'll rid you of me," I send back to him. Mac keeps surprising me at every turn. He comes across as so strong and self assured at times, but in when I get glimpses of another side of him, it's very different. Even after the intimate moments we have shared, he's still so unsure of his feelings or what I might think of him. Why is that? Does he actually care what I think enough to worry that much? Or does he doubt us even still? Maybe I'm the one fooling myself into thinking he wants more. He hints at it, but doesn't come out and say anything. What's he still afraid of? This madman or something else?

"I see our things on that small table."

XXXXXXXX

We walk toward the small table; every step taken with caution; and when we get into the light I lift the sleeve of my dress shirt and frown. "Damn it, these are custom," I offer with an angry glance. "They'll have to be cut off."

"No key?" Stella smiles at me.

"Nothing to work with," I huff. "Unlike the night of the party."

"I did wonder what you used," she throws at me.

"Trade secret. Unless you share yours," I shoot back to which she nods her head no. "We'll have something in the truck to get these off." I lift up my suit jacket and all that is left for us is my phone. "Where are my gun and keys?"

"Mac, he left us nothing," she mentions. "Where is my phone and gun? Where is our jackets?"

"Let's just get back to the truck," I tell her. "We'll call the team and get some help. Did you manage to get through to Flack before we came?"

"No," she states in frustration. "Who the hell is this guy?"

"I don't know but nothing about this makes sense," I answer her as I grab my jacket and slowly lead us to the stairs. Walking cuffed feels odd and so I take her hand, making her look at me in surprise. We finally reach the bottom of the stairs and stop; my eyes look around and then back at Stella. "Looks safe," I tell her, my voice uncertain.

"Well I can't try another way, so lead on," she encourages me.

I start up the stairs and feel Stella's hand lightly squeeze mine. I know she's scared but in truth I'm a little rattled myself. If it were just me, it wouldn't matter. But I'll die before I let anything happen to her. Die? For Stella? Yeah I would. What does that mean? It means I care a lot more than I want to believe. I think I love her; and with this situation I realize now that I can never act on that emotion. She'll probably hate me for it; but at least she'll be alive. I made that mistake with Carla, and I swore then I'd never do it again. Sorry, Stella I lament inside, someday I hope you'll be able to forgive me.

"I just can't figure his game? Was he the same guy that attacked you on campus?" She dares to ask.

"Must be, that guy new my name; same as at the museum; plus those damn phone calls," I utter in fate; my back to her. Then I feel her stop, tug at my arm and I know I'm in trouble. Was that out loud? Damn it!

"What do you mean he knew your name? What phone calls? Mac what are you talking about?" I hear the anger in her voice and finally she the frustration on her face when I turn to face her. "Why didn't you tell me any of this?"

"Wasn't important until today. Stella, I swear I didn't think it would come to anything this serious. Didn't think he'd drag you into this mess," I try. She just looks at me with a skeptical arch and I know I'm in trouble.

"What do you mean wasn't important? My involvement aside; your life being threatened isn't important? How long has this been going on?" She wonders.

"Since the University."

"What? Mac you mean the second night?"

"Yes," I reply in frustration.

"Thanks for trusting in me," she huffs.

"Stella, it's not like that. This is just Jack, I swear. It has to be. Who else? He didn't cop to killing those boys so it must be him."

"I don't think you believe that," she huffs. "And if you don't believe that then I don't believe that."

"Stella, trust me I'm just as in the dark about this as you," I frown. She looks at me in frustration but I know I have already started to dig my own grave; and after the past few days of me opening up a little to her, I know there will be hell to pay for keeping important things like this from her. However, without saying another word, I offer her a frown and turn around and keep going.

We finally reach the door at the top and I gingerly push it open. I spy only a body in the parking lot but not our truck; all other cars are now gone. "Looks clear, only the body were we left it. But where is the truck?" I demand in anger; however, not expecting her to answer. We hurry toward the body and stop just as we reach it.

"Not the same man as we confronted when we first came," I note in anger. In a plastic bag is a wallet with a note on it resting on the chest of the man on the ground before us.

"Gunshot wound to the head," Stella notes of the body at our feet as I bend down to look at the note.

"Damn it!" I curse as I use my finger to lift an edge of the note so we can look at it.

_'Lose this Taylor?' Is all the note reads._

"Mac," she whispers, horror in her voice as she looks at a picture of me with a bloody fingerprint over the face.

"Stella, look at his name tag," I tell her as I lift the plastic bag.

"Tyler Redmond! If it is him, then there goes our suspect! Another one! What the hell is going on around here?" She states in anger; her temper matching mine.

"I..." start when my phone rings. "Paula?"

"Mac, where have you been?" She asks in haste.

"Did you find something on Jack? Because..."

"Mac, Jack Harvey is dead."

"What? Dead?" I ask angrily, Stella looking at me in shock. "How the hell can he be dead? What happened?"

"He hung himself in prison this morning. We found a note from another higher player that said if Jack didn't do the honorable thing then he would find a way to make it happen. Mac, we think it might be Grant Donaldson."

"Damn it! Any financial transactions on any of his accounts?" I ask her.

"We'll keep looking to see if he paid anyone but I dont think it's him. Are you guys okay? Where have you been?"

"On a haunted house tour. My attacker just set a trap for me and Stella but we're okay," I tell Paula. "With Jack dead who the hell do we look at?"

"Did you recognize the voice? Any match to the other two attacks?"

"No," I state in frustration. "I don't know who this can be! Keep looking and let me know what you find. Maybe Jack paid someone to do this before he died," I state in anger as I hung up. "Jack's dead. So whoever did this can't be on his payroll; they wouldn't have had time to collect. Paula is checking to see if perhaps money went through yesterday but I just arrested jack last week; pretty fast turnaround even for him."

"So we really are back at square one," she tells me in a sour tone. "Who is this guy?"

"I don't know."

"Mac?"

"Stella, I swear to you that is the truth. I thought it was Jack this whole time. Who else would know those things? Who else as of late would have much to gain from my demise?"

"I want to believe you," she tells me with a hesitant voice.

"But?" I dare to ask.

"But you have already held things back about this guy so I am not sure anymore," she tells me with a strained voice. "Maybe you don't want to tell me any solid details about him, thinking you can fight him on your own without my help? As you always have?"

"Stella, I didn't mean to keep things, but to be honest I thought it was Jack; part of me still does. In past two years, I haven't had much in the way of personal threats that amounted to anything other than an angry parent at a crime scene, and even those didn't follow through," I tell her in frustration. She looks at me and then finally offers me a small frown; her face less tense. "I didn't tell you because I didn't want to worry you or have anything else to distract us from this case; much less anything that I might have done. It was a personal fight that I didn't want you involved in. But now I am sure this guy is connected to the murder of those boys. Who else would take out Tyler Redmond? I doubt Jack knew him!" I huff as I look around in anger. "And where the hell is the damn truck!"

She offers me nothing in the way of an answer and silence now starts to grow; silence I am responsible for creating and I blame myself for this tension.

"I wish you had stayed in the truck like I suggested," I offer in a low tone; not really wanting to create an argument.

"Are you serious?" She asks in surprise. "You really want to play that card now?"

"If it had been only me that went in there..." I start only to be quickly cut off.

"You are still alive _because I_ was with you," she retorts. "His words, he's after you Mac. With me there, he didn't try anything drastic."

"He could have killed you!" I lightly snap. "He threatened you; offered you pain because of me! If you had listened then you wouldn't have been in danger."

"I might have when he came out here to finish off Redmond!" She snaps back and I just frown. "We should have called for backup instead of rushing in half cocked. That was your idea."

"You went after Frost alone, so don't get after me for doing what I normally would do if I was here by myself," I reply. "It's what we are both used to!"

"What is the Taylor oath?" She asks me as I drape my suit coat over our cuffed hands and then reach for my phone to call for some help.

I stop and look at her in surprise. "It's nothing," I try.

"What is it?" She demands of me again.

"It's nothing."

"I could have died in there and you still want to lie to me?" She snaps in anger. "Mac you have some guy who is stalking you; knows intimate things about you; knows my name, threatens me; puts my life in danger and you still want to lie to me and pretend it's nothing? How long has this really been going on? These past few days I could have sworn we were drawing closer to each other not further apart?"

Oh life was so much simpler when I didn't have a partner to contend with; much less one that I actually give a damn about what she thinks. "The Taylor oath was a personal promise I made to a few people on certain cases to get what I was after at any cost; trust me it's not relevant to this case. It's from the past," I explain. "It's doesn't matter."

"You know you're right," she tells me in a cold tone. "You only want me to get killed for no reason. Who cares what I think! Who cares if I care about you?" She finishes in a heated shout. "Or if I know why this guy wants to hurt you!"

"Ah I knew this would happen," I offer in frustration. "Before you came into my life, things were simple and uncomplicated like I like them! Like me, simple. When the only person I had to worry about and care about was myself! If I had gone into this situation it would only have been my ass to worry about!" I offer in anger; my worry and panic sending thoughts to my worried brain that my mouth shouldn't be speaking. "Maybe that's how it should be from now on!"

"Okay fine. You want it back the way it was, you got it. You want to be alone and cynical and care only for yourself for the rest of your life, go ahead! That's the choice you want you got it!"

"Damn it Carla!" I shout as she turns her back to me.

"What?" She asks me in shock, turning back to look at me in surprise.

"I mean Stella," I rush.

"Who's Carla?" She asks. "The woman in the pictures in your place? She's your wife right? Or at least ex? Is that why you lock yourself away from the world or those around you? Is that why you are afraid to take the next step? Is that why you are suddenly pushing me away now? Now, after the progress we have made in the past few days?"

"I...I can't tell you. It's nothing," I stop and look at her with a frown. Her eyes are once again searching mine for the truth. I can't tell about her Carla. I just can't. Carla was special and one of the reasons I told myself that caring about someone and then losing them hurt too much and I'd never do it again. "We should go. You're shivering," I simply tell her in a softer tone, as I dial Cyrus; my back now to her. She doesn't have to say a thing; I just crushed any hope of something more between us. Was there hope? Not anymore. It wasn't meant to be, I try to tell myself. Why did I even let it get this far? Because you wanted something more from her. I did; but I just ruined it.

XXXXXXXX

I watch him turn his back; trying to hide the pain from his attack and what's obviously inside his heart. Who really is Carla? Must have been someone close; someone he loved. For a man to close up that much of himself; to not talk about her and to turn away that quickly, to crush anything new that is growing, must have been very painful. And while I really hoped that something more would grow between us, especially after last night; his words and actions just showed me that nothing more might ever grow. I follow after him in sorrow; for the first time ever in public, swallowing back tears.

How on earth, especially after last night, could he just turn away like this? What's really going on?

XXXXXXXX

"Cyrus, what do you have?"

"Mac, someone killed Donald Amor," he tells me to which I only curse and look at Stella with growing anxiety. "Gunshot wound to the head."

"Yeah we believe Tyler Redmond as well. If we have any more dead bodies we might as well open our own cemetery. Okay I'm bringing back our body; see you back at our lab. Tell Sheldon to keep Amor there, Stella is on her way back there to work on it. I'll get Berg to get over here and you two can get started on this place."

"What happened?" She asks with a tight frown.

"We are running out of space and our suspect list is shrinking. Amor was also killed," I huff. "But I'm sure you are pretty sick of all of us around your lab so I'll take this body back to our lab and then we'll compare notes."

"Sounds like a plan," she offers me with a tight lipped smile.

XXXXXXXX

He wants space and I'm going to give him space. I want to tell him he doesn't have to be afraid to open up again if he was hurt in the past, but it's not my place and he obviously doesn't want to let me in. I guess it was over before it began; the way it should be, right Stella?

We stand in miserable silence, our eyes looking at everything but each other; our hands had dropped long ago and although I have the urge to grasp his hand in mine and force him to open up, I know we are past that. It probably will never happen now.

I watch his body language and am saddened, but somehow not surprised. This man has made a career out of locking himself away; offering petty excuses to anyone who dares to get close. I foolishly thought that I might be the one to unlock it, but I guess not. Oh Stella, just give it up already. But do I? Do I just walk away? Maybe that's another problem; maybe every other woman has just given up and walked away. Maybe every other woman has just tired of the struggle; not wanting to see what else he really has to offer? Is he worth it? That's the real question; and right now even though I think he is; I'm just not sure he wants me to try.

And as the silence continues to grow I wonder what kind of future awaits either one of us.

XXXXXXXX

I finally spy the maintenance shed and look at Stella with a pensive frown. "They might have cutters for these in there," I tell her.

"Lead the way," she tells me in a cold tone.

We walk there in silence; an uncomfortable chasm starting to grow. I can't take this silence! I know it's my fault but there is nothing more I can do. Maybe it's better this way. How can I tell her I care about her only to lose her to a monster like this? If he killed her to get back at me how could I live with that? I couldn't.

"Taylor," I sigh; answering my phone with a weary tone. "Lindsay, what did you and Danny find? Any prints? Damn it! Don Amor and Tyler Redmond. Great. Lindsay get back to our lab and work with Wally on Redmond's body. No Danny stays there," I huff as I hang up and redial. "Adam, did you find anything? Send it to my email. No I'm not coming back there. Right bye."

"Square one right?" She offers in a hurt tone.

I look at her with a heavy frown. "Trust me as soon as I got the second call I started to think on who this could be, but I don't know," I tell her with a heavy sigh.

She looks at me square on but offers no further words; once again it's her silence that torments me; even worse is the fact that I can't pull back because we are still attached. We stand in heated silence for a few more minutes before heading toward the shed. We reach the small building and as I pull the door open we gaze in horror. "It's empty," she moans. "We have to find another..." her voice trails off.

"Stella, we wait here. We just took a tumble and are unarmed and who knows what the hell else this guy has waiting for us. Cyrus will be along shortly and then we'll have a few uniformed officers check this place for any more surprises," I tell her with a frown. "I am not sending anyone else into this guys trap uninformed."

"I guess arguing with you about anything would be pointless right now," she huffs.

"Look I'm just as frustrated as you," I stammer, my heart starting to beat faster.

She goes to cross her arms but since we are attached; she offers an angry sigh and then slowly pushes the door closed; making me look at her in wonder.

"Now what on earth is going on inside your head?" She finally challenges.

"Pardon?"

"You have just done a complete one eighty in less than twenty-four hours and don't hand me the, _'this is just who I am line,'_ because I don't buy it. The Mac Taylor from the past few days isn't the same man before me right now. I know you have been threatened before and I was with you when Jack also threatened you and you didn't act like this. You drew closer to me right after that, not further away. What accounts for this sudden hot and cold attitude? Suddenly pushing me away? What on earth is going on with you? Your attacker or something else?"

"Like I said the other night, you don't know me that well," I frown.

"Oh that's a lame excuse and you know it. What are you really afraid of?"

"Of not knowing the answer until it's too late," I offer firmly. "You want answers to things I don't even know the answer to myself."

"Carla?"

"This isn't the time or place for.."

"Why? Because it doesn't work for _you_ right?" She counters. "We can't leave this place because as you said we don't know what's waiting for us and we are unarmed and I agree. So I want some answers."

"I won't talk about her," I whisper in torment.

"Fine," she huffs and I know I'm just putting up another roadblock to our future. My eyes look away, once again searching for anything I can use to change the subject. Then out of the blue she asks a question that will once again force my hand.

"Do you care about me?" She dares, not allowing me to wallow in anything; forcing my eyes back to hers.

What do I tell her? If I say yes, I'm doomed; everyone I've cared for has been taken away from me in horrible ways. If I tell her no, she'll be hurt and it'll be a lie but it'll be the safe way out and her life could be saved; even if I end up alone.

"Stella, I..."

* * *

**A/N: **sorry for the cruel and hopefully not to OOC but I had to add some tension as you know I like to (grin) and as Mac wasn't just going to open up about Carla on his own, his hand had to be forced. Don't kill me but I have a purpose and all will be revealed in the next chapter! Well all about Carla...sorry you'll have to wait a bit for the identity of the kidnapper. Please review! THANKS!


	21. A Door to the Past! A Key to the Future?

**Title: Opposites Attract  
****Chapter 21 - A door to the Past! A key to the Future?**

* * *

"Do you care about me?" She presses once more.

Can't this woman see I'm drowning here? I look at her and frown. Of course I care. "See if I were to ask you if you care about me, I'm sure you'd tell me yes because you know it's what I want to hear. Wait I meant..." I try in frustration, to which she just smiles. She lightly presses her hand on my chest, daring me to take the next move.

"Look me in the eye and tell me that nothing more is going to develop," she dares. "I mean we'd both have to be either blind or well blind not to acknowledge that something has been growing since we met? The times we spent in each other's apartment might have been brief but there was a connection. And last night? That had to be more than just something two people do to pass the time! Can we deny what we feel for each other? Is something growing between us?"

Sadly when I say nothing she presses on and my mental sanity is on the decline once again.

"As much as I want to tell myself to not care about you, I just can't. As much as I tell myself to just throw up my hands, give up on you and walk away, I just can't. You make it very easy for a woman to get frustrated and give up. That's your history right? How you protect yourself? Or keep yourself alone? To keep yourself safe from hurt and pain? You put up these walls and every other woman has just given up!"

"You're not married either," I throw back. It sounded kind of childish but in truth this woman is rapidly wearing me down and I can't afford to have the walls I have spent years building to be torn down so fast; especially after what just happened.

"I asked you a question. Is something more going to develop?" She presses.

"I can be your friend," I offer her.

"Mac we bonded last night! Now I hate to pull this card right now, but damn it I am!"

"Last night was special," I tell her in sorrow.

"Do we just part ways right now then?" She challenges.

"You keep stuff from me about your past. That's right I know you were lying about it but I didn't press; family details that you won't share. It's not my business. Trust me you're better off without me around." My mind is racing with panic. I know I want more; I care for her, I do. But with this maniac on the loose; showing me how easy he can just take what he wants I am afraid. What if I woke up and Stella was gone? Or worse, dead? How would I get past that? And if this guy used her death or pain to get back at me, how would I cope with that? I can't, I lament inside.

XXXXXXXX

I look at him in frustration. Why is he going around in circles? But if I push for more, will he open up or just lock himself away into a deeper hole? Why am I pushing for more? Stella, you are tired. Give up already. But if he is resisting so much then maybe I am wasting my time? Talk to me Mac, I beg inside. What are you really afraid of? Me? Or love in general?

"Okay fine, _friends_ it is," I finally resign. Maybe if I play his game, I'll actually win. Really Stella? No, but I just can't play the desperate female begging for a relationship.

"Sorry."

"And after last night you can just be friends?" I ask in with veiled sorrow. He looks at me with a blank stare before offering a small nod.

"Thanks for turning me into a one night stand," I throw at him and he frowns. "After all that? After all you told me about us not becoming a one night stand thanks a lot."

"Stella, I didn't mean..." he starts.

"Whatever Mac. I guess the only person you are really honest with is yourself. I get it. No big deal," I tell him, swallowing my sorrow once again. "I'm a big girl, I can take it."

XXXXXXXX

I look at her and her green eyes once again hold me captive. A one night stand! It was me who spouted off on that whole stupid speech and not wanting us to be just a one night stand. Damn it!

"But..." I start just as Cyrus arrives. I quickly look sideways and offer a small curse.

"Saved by the bell," she whispers as I quickly pull apart and then open the door. With the jacket still around the cuffs it could afford me another opportunity to take her hand. But I just can't. I heard the frustration in her voice earlier and saw the disappointment in her eyes and know it's my doing. I have a man who wants to kill me and I need to stay sharp. Getting involved right now would be the wrong thing to do. I need to keep her safe and this seems the only way.

"Mac," Cyrus calls to us.

"Bring cutters Cyrus," I call to him. "And no comments," I warn Cyrus as I hold up our cuffed wrists.

But as Cyrus gazes at us he frowns. "Your head is bruised Mac, what happened to you guys?"

"Ambushed," I tell him as he finally cuts us free. "I think whoever is after me is our killer. I'm heading back to our lab to work on this stuff and then find our missing truck," I finally turn and tell Stella.

"I'll work with Sheldon on Donald Amor," she states in a complete business tone.

"Right. Cyrus, arrange for this body to be taken back to our lab and get Wally started on it right away. I want you and John to process this area and I'll join Lindsay in your place at the lab. Look for a sound console and then take the basement of the haunted house. That's where we were attacked."

"You got it," Cyrus replies as he heads back to John Berg and the ME's van.

"So let me know what you find on Amor," I tell her with an anguished expression.

"Okay," she replies in a cool tone.

I know she's mad as I turn and walk away but I just can't do it. I'm not that guy. Not any more; I just proved that today.

XXXXXXXX

I watch Mac walk away and just cross my arms and offer a curse.

"Don't worry, he gets like that," Cyrus tells me, forcing me to look at him sideways.

"Like what?"

"Angry and withdrawn," Cyrus lightly frowns. "If he can't figure it out yet, he's mad at himself; especially if he's personally threatened."

"How long does it last?" I wonder.

"Depends on the reason," Cyrus tells me.

"Carla?" I ask lightly.

Cyrus looks at me in shock. "Oh ah...ask Paula. She knows the whole story. I ain't even going there. I'll talk about killers and psychos but not his past; no way."

"Yeah thanks," I offer with a strained expression as I head for one of the police cruisers. I get inside and dial Flack.

"I heard Jack Harvey is dead," I start.

"Its a political mess. Everyone is having a field day and Paula is trying to stem the flood," Flack huffs over the phone. He sounds tired and I wonder just how many of us will actually survive to solve this case. "How are you guys?"

"Trying to find out who attacked us. Seems like Mac has an uninvited friend who we believe is also our killer," I tell him. "He attacked us but we're both fine, but both our suspects are dead. This just isn't adding up. What do you have?"

"Sadly little more than you guys," Flack answers. "Paula is finishing up a few things with Harvey but she'll be back on this case shortly and hopefully able to get past the red tape that I wasn't."

"Okay I'm heading back to our lab to work on our latest vic, talk to you later." I hang up with Flack and then get into the front of the cruiser. Mac has taken one of the CSI trucks, leaving one for his team that will stay behind. He once again frustrates me. But maybe he's right; maybe he's not worth the effort. And with that sad thought, Mac Taylor finally fades to the back of my mind; at least for now. Now it's time for work.

XXXXXXXX

I try to focus my mind on my attacker as I drive back to the lab, but I can't seem to get Stella's tormented expression out of my mind. I tried to tell her. I want to be friends. That's the truth. But why am I afraid of more? I know; I just can't bring myself to openly acknowledge it to her. Well I tried, I can't lose her to this madman only to have to blame myself for her death. How could I live with that?

I reach the lab in a cloud of gloom, but as soon as I walk into my lab its time for work and my brain tries to push the past few hours to the back so that this case can surface. I quickly pull out the bag, with the wallet and picture and get to work. About half hour later, the only print is my own and the blood is mine and I am back at square one. Where did he get my blood? The cut on my head? Must be! The handcuffs to were a dead end and I even dusted my shirt and arm and came up empty.

"What the hell is going on?" I curse in anger as I realize I have once again reached a dead end. I get a call from Flack that they have finally recovered my GMC, along with my jacket, our coats, guns and other personal items. I order them back here for Lindsay to get started on but I doubt I'll find anything on them either. An hour later I am back at square one once again and head for Lindsay.

"You were right," she tells me. "Only prints on them are yours and Stella's. I can see a few smudge marks and some latex residue so I know someone wearing gloves handled them."

"Someone knows how we work," I tell her. "This guy knows us. Adam Ross is going to send me pass cases that were unsolved murders of young men. I want you to go back and look at cases, either solved or unsolved that involve members of a forensic nature. No matter how much of a long shot you might think it, we need this. Target ones that I was involved in first."

"You got it," Lindsay agrees as I turn to leave and head for the basement. "Wally, anything?" I ask our ME.

"Besides the fact that this guy has terrible eating habits; evidenced by his rather portly appearance," Wallace tells me. "There is nothing on him that I can use. His prints have confirmed its Tyler Redmond but I found nothing else on him. I have sent the bullet to ballistics, but good luck with that one."

"Thanks," I reply as I head back to my office and slump down in anger. This guy is playing us and I hate that he has the upper hand. I dial Stella's number and wait, my anxiety growing a bit and it's unnerving.

"Mac, we have probably the same as you. Donald Amor's body had one slug in it. A .45 and there is no DNA trace of any kind. Whoever killed him, knew what they were doing."

"I think this guy might have forensic training," I tell her; my voice tired. "Lindsay is going to check out past cases and I doubt Cyrus and John will find anything that will shed light on this murder."

"Danny and Sheldon are back at the original scene, canvassing whoever they forgot. Flack says the mayor wants an update."

"I know I just got a message from Chavez. Great! We have nothing. So much for your tax dollars at work," I tell her; my annoyance over this case not the fact I'm talking to her.

"Did you get that stuff from Adam?" She asks me.

"Working on that now. Got our stuff back and the truck is clean. You can come and claim your items whenever you want; but then you should go home and rest," I tell her with a small sigh.

"I just might do that," she tells me.

No witty come back? Maybe I have driven her away for good. And for the first time since I can remember, I feel sorrow that she's not concerned or trying to force her way into my mind and heart; knowing that it's my fault for this deepening hollow that is now starting to grow. I told myself I should be alone to keep her alive; but why does it hurt so much to actually experience it?

"Right, bye," I tell her as I hang up.

XXXXXXXX

I hear the frustration in his voice and look at my computer. I do a search for a Carla Taylor and the file comes up locked. Has to be his wife, I sigh in sorrow. But I just can't let it rest. I need to know and although the timing couldn't be worse with this case, I just have to find the truth about his connection to her. I care for his man; and as much as I tell myself that after what he told me I won't try to care about Mac Taylor, that I want to remain just friends, and that he isn't worth more than a passing thought to me; I know I'm wrong. And so I press on. I pick up the phone, knowing there is only one person right now who can help me.

"Paula? It's Stella; do you have a few minutes? Can I meet you?"

"Is something wrong?" She asks in concern.

"Yeah with me," I huff.

"Mac, finally pushed you over the edge?" She asks lightly.

"Who's Carla?" I wonder.

Silence and then a heavy sigh. "I'll be there in a few minutes. I'm right around the corner from your lab. This needs to be said in person."

XXXXXXXX

I look at the information from Adam and sigh. My head is pounding from the fall and I need a Tylenol. I can't erase Stella's face from my mind as I reach into my top drawer and pull out a small picture of Carla and me. I remember the look on Stella's face when she asked about Carla and I didn't give an answer. Anger? Jealousy? Wonder? I can't read women that well and Stella is very good at keeping me guessing. But I owe her the truth; the problem is it just hurts too much to talk about a life that I helped destroy.

"I need your help," I whisper to a small picture of Carla on my desk. And at that moment, I know just what to do. I have to go and see her. "Be there shortly."

"Mac!" Lindsay calls to me.

"I'll be back," I tell her. "Just need to pay someone a visit."

"At this hour?" Lindsay questions.

"Trust me, she won't mind," I offer and she only nods. "I just need some fresh air and to clear my head without distractions."

I grab my coat and head for the door. The case will wait; I'll be back in no time. No distractions where I'm going. I just need to clear my head and get off my chest this heavy emotional burden. Carla won't mind; she never has.

XXXXXXXX

"You must have backed him into an emotional corner. Brave woman," Paula tells me as we sit at a small table inside the quiet cafeteria.

"I guess I did, but it wasn't on purpose. Oh maybe a little," I huff.

"Well it's obvious you care," Paula smiles. "And the day he met you, I knew he was smitten."

"What? But he acts like he wants to back off all the time," I offer with a sad stare.

"Did you two, you know connect?" She asks warmly.

"We did and it was amazing," I smile. "But today after the attack he was another person. Angry, withdrawn and telling me things contrary to the night before. I don't know what to believe from him anymore. I was hoping you could help me."

"This attacker today, did he also threaten you?"

"Yes," I admit to Paula. "Why?"

"He's trying to protect you," she offers in a soft tone.

"From what?"

"Danger, harm, death even."

"But I want him to understand that I am strong enough to stand beside him and fight this guy," I try in protest. "But he's so closed off he won't even allow me that privilege."

"He's also trying to protect himself."

"From what?" I ask her.

"From Mac Taylor," she tells me.

"I don't get it," I tell her in confusion.

"Mac thinks of himself as the wounded soldier. Oh he'll never admit it openly to anyone and spends most of his breathing time trying to fight that stigma. The trouble is, he's created that for himself and never met a woman strong enough or who cared enough to want to break down that shell and force him to see that love is worth taking a risk for. Or one that cared enough to push back and force him out."

"Was Carla Taylor his wife?"

"Older half sister. Same father, different mothers," Paula explains.

"Oh," is all I can seem to manage. Sister? I was so off on the wife part that I'm almost afraid to hear more. I had misjudged Mac as having lost a wife but a half sister is different. Maybe there is some hope for us after all?

"You want to hear the rest, because it is a painful story?" She asks softly and I can only nod my head yes.

"Mac first met her when he was in his teens and although it was strained at first they soon became fast friends; when the world turned against either one of them, they only turned to each other for help and support and they survived. They were inseparable for a few years until Mac talked about joining the marines and she told him not to; that she was afraid of her life going to hell in a hand basket but he said she was being melodramatic and enlisted. What she failed to tell him was the guy she was seeing was a dealer and her life was already heading that way. In any event he wrote her almost every week and his mother would check her mailbox and get his letters untouched and unopened; keeping them in a box for her. But Carla was gone, she never got them. He thought that when he was injured in Beirut that it would draw her out, but it didn't and he returned home only to find a note that read, _'Mac, I'm sorry, but when you were gone I made a choice. Dont hate me. Love Carla.'"_

"What happened to her?"

"Diego Grace happened to her. He was her dealer and one of the most vial men I have ever met; the things he did to her make me want to throw up at times. She dropped off the face of the earth until one day a few years back; just after we started working together. There was a case Mac worked and he rescued a woman who was on drugs and just about one breath away from death's door; but for some odd reason he refused to give up on her. I didn't understand then but I think now he knew there was a connection. DNA results came back with a familial match. It was Carla; he finally found her after all those years. So he took her back to his place and despite the fact she was a drug addict, helped her get back on her feet."

My heart is racing and my eyes water as I try to picture Mac's handsome face when he found his half sister the way he did and I can't even imagine the horror's either of them experienced as they tried to help each other get back on track.

"It was a huge shock at first for him. But after he accepted the truth, Mac made it his mission to help her in any way he could and find the monster that got her hooked on drugs and messed up her life. I have never in my life seen him so worried about another person before; but when he was told she was dying from AIDS, I have never seen Mac turn inward to such a degree. I even worried that he would never pull himself back out. One day in the hospital as he watched her getting her last treatment, he turned to me and said: _'Paula, as long as I live, I'll never care for another human. She is this way because of me and I'll never allow myself to become the cause of another person's suffering. If I have to be alone forever, I swear I will be. It's what I deserve for this.'_ And with that he took her in his arms; carried her out of that hospital bed and took her home. He watched her slowly die until one day he gets a call from a man."

"Diego?" I ask; brushing away a tear.

"The devil had come back," Paula frowned as her eyes slightly watered. "He told Mac it was his fault that Carla was suffering that her death would be on his head. He threatened Mac; came over a few times and engaged him in numerous fights and quarrels, a few Ed had to break up; telling Mac that if he hadn't left, Carla wouldn't be what she is now."

I see her eyes water once more and I feel instant remorse; the last thing I wanted to cause this woman was any further pain and I almost feel guilty in wanting her to finish.

"Before she died, Carla had told me that she was already seeing Diego before Mac left for the marines but he refused to believe me; said I was making it up to make him feel better; that her choice was his fault and he was to blame. That's why he can't allow himself happiness. That's why he won't talk about it either; he doesn't want anyone to convince him that it wasn't his fault. He never forgave himself for her suffering and demise, and part of me wonders if he ever will," she finishes with fresh tears.

"I'm sorry," I tell her, wiping away my own tears of sorrow and anger. "I didn't want to upset you."

"Why do you want to know? Do you really want something more the two of you, or are you just after leverage over his emotional state?"

"At first I wanted to know because I was curious and yes I wanted to get inside his thick head," I offer, making her lightly smile. "But try as I might to push him out of my mind and heart, I just can't. I do care. But I need to know what I'm up against. I need to know what I am competing with for his affection. Can he care about anyone again?"

"Besides Carla, he hasn't cared for another human since in an emotional or romantic capacity. Oh there have been women coming and going; none lasting and certainly none wanting to call _me_ to figure him out. Most women don't want a man that has some emotional baggage and so he's become a master of hiding himself away from those that want to help. He figures if he comes across as gruff in an emotionally charged situation that most women will just tire and not try to dig deeper. So far he's been right. He calls himself simple and boring but Mac Taylor is anything but."

"I don't want him to become something he doesn't want to but I think it's worth my time and effort to at least see if he cares," I tell her in a soft voice. "At least about me."

"Oh he does care about you; he's told me that and from the moment he denied it the first time I saw you two look at each other; I knew the connection was there and I was happy for him. But I'm sure he's now worried about losing you to another person who is taunting him like Diego Grace did before he came for Carla. That's why he wants to push you away suddenly; to protect you. His reason will be that as long as you are alive; even if he's alone, then he's saved you and there will be no more pain. He won't allow himself to be the cause of your pain or suffering."

"But I can't let him do that. I'm not afraid to help him fight this monster. I don't want to lose him either," I state firmly. "What do I have to do to show him that?"

"Well he sometimes needs to be hit on the head a few times before something actually sinks in; before he actually allows himself to believe a woman of quality is in for the long haul. Trust me; with all the women I've set him up with, he's wanted none to last longer than one night. But you're here and when he looks at you I know he wants more than one night. He just doesn't know how to take it to the next step without thinking he'll lose you to another mistake of his doing."

"Got a bat?" I offer with a smile; making her smile also.

"Like I said on the phone this morning, you got a good man there Stella. Just hope you're strong enough to make him see that a future together is worth fighting for."

"How do I show him that? Please help me?"

She looks at me with a slight frown and then slowly nods her head. "Okay."

Armed with new information from Paula I call Lindsay just to see if Mac is there before I drop by; the excuse to collect my things. But Lindsay tells me that he grabbed his coat and is gone; gone to see _her_. Paula told me to stop by the one place he might be visiting Carla. If he used her name then that was probably the best bet. I push the truck in the direction of the Lincoln Cemetery; my mind wondering what will happen when he sees me there.

XXXXXXXX

I head for Carla's gravestone; my heart heavy and my mind worried. But as I near, I can almost hear her voice whispering in my ear.

_'Mac, you have already saved me. Go and find a good woman, please let me die in peace.'_

_'No, I can't let go. If I let go, I'll always be alone.'_

_'Find your soul mate Mac, for me?'_

_'Loving someone hurts to much Carla. I'll never love again.'_

_'Yes you will. One day you will find that someone. Hold on to her and never let go.'_

_'I can't. I'll lock myself away.'_

_'A strong woman will unlock your heart. I promise.'_

_'No, I'll never love. It's too painful.'_

_'Yes you will. And the moment you first see her you'll remember what I said.'_

_'But this is my fault.'_

_'Mac, it was never your fault.'_

"Yes it was. I love you Carla," I whisper as my eyes water. However, I am unaware that I have an audience. "You once told me to find a good woman. Well I did, but I don't know what to do next. Help me?"

"Are you sure you want that?" Stella asks me; forcing me to turn around and see I'm not alone.

"Stella?" I ask in shock, quickly swallowing my sorrow. "What are you doing here?"

"Paula told me where to find you," she tells me softly as she steps out of the shadows.

"She died in my arms."

"I know. The man who infected her came back and murdered her," Stella tells me with an anguished expression. "I'm sorry."

"Is there anything sacred in my life?" I huff as I try to step away. Stella blocks my path and I'm once again in agitation. "Why are you here?" I ask again.

"I have a baseball bat in the truck and I have been told that the only way to your heart is to beat some sense into your thick head. So if you have a minute I'd like to try," she tells me with a slight smile. "I know you lock yourself away but it's not what you want, right?"

"But..." I start.

"Carla's death wasn't your fault," she tells me in a concerned tone.

"If I had stayed," I try again.

"Paula said she was already seeing the man who killed her before you left. Mac you weren't to blame. Carla would have wanted you to understand that."

"Go back..." I start only to have her tenderly stop my words with a soft kiss. I pull back and offer only a sigh. "Will I ever be able to win with you?"

"Do you want to? This personal battle will keep you alone. But I'll make you a promise. You tell me right now that you don't care about me; want nothing more from me and turn and walk away from me right now and you'll never have to see me again. I'll leave the case, and if I have to, I'll leave town. But it's your call," she dares.

"Damn your stubborn!" I offer lightly.

"Well I guess you are rubbing off on me more than you might think," she counters my remark. "I won't let you wallow but I won't let you take a backseat either and let me do all the work. So what do you care about? What does Mac Taylor want?"

I look into her eyes and finally offer a small smile. I know what I want; it's right in front of me.

"I care about _you,_ I want _you_, part of me always did, I just didn't know _you_ existed. Then when I found you and we connected I at first didn't believe my good luck. This past week has been more than I could have hoped for. But today; today showed me that I have a lot to lose and I can't take that chance with your life. I won't lose you to some mistake that I made; to have some madman from my past who obviously is out to settle a score against me take you from me. I do care; more than I can ever tell you," I whisper as I gently wrap my hand around the back of her head and pull her lips once again to mine.

And unlike the time we were handcuffed together, this time I am able to wrap both arms around her and hold her close. My heart begins to beat faster as the intensity of our kissing deepens. Stella's body pushes mine up against the tree; demanding whatever I can offer at this present moment; and while it might not have been the ideal location to express emotion, it was the only place that was offered and we took advantage of it.

I slightly pull back and once again mind myself drowning in the green pools before me. "When I look into your eyes I see myself strong and weak. I think I did the first time we met. But I can't afford to be weak."

"Mac, you are anything but weak," she tells me placing a hand on my warm cheek. "I know you want to protect those around you from harm, but you don't have to worry. You won't lose me like that. I'm strong enough to stand by your side and fight whatever battle you need me to."

"Stella," I try again.

"Mac, I'm not going to just run away. What can I prove to you that I want to stay by your side?"

"Your childhood? Family? What secret are you keeping from me?" I lightly pry.

She looks at me and frowns. "I was an orphan, a child of the system."

I look at her and hear her voice and my heart sinks. "Stella...I... I'm sorry, I..."

"Much like yourself I guess, I have built walls that I don't want people to break down. And until I met you I never found a man with the same walls as me; walls I wanted to break down in hopes he'd do the same for me."

"I'm sorry I asked, I didn't want to cause you any more pain," I start.

"I'm okay now," she relies slowly. "I have come to terms with it and I won't allow myself to wallow in the misery of past mistakes, even if they weren't my own. I don't know why my mother abandoned me; but I know I can't change that and I have to live with it and not let it keep me from happiness. You can too."

"You make it sound easy," I huff.

"Trust me, it's anything but. But you are not alone in this fight Mac. I am here and want to help you."

"Is that what you want? Are you sure?" I ask in uncertainty.

"To want to help you? To stand by your side in your darkest hour? Yes. Because I know you'll do the same for me and to be honest I don't think I'd want another man to do that for me, only you," she answers warmly, again kissing my lips.

I look at her and smile. In truth I want her at my side; I can't let her walk out of my life, not now, not ever, it would devastate me. But I'm also afraid. "Stella, there is someone out there gunning for me," I half whisper. "If something were to happen to you because of me, it would kill me. That's why I pushed back today. It's all I know."

"And how do you think I would feel if something happened to you? I heard his words, his threats. Would it make you feel better to know that I would be hurt if you died?" She asks me softly. "I would be just as devastated."

"I can't take that chance. What if he something did to you?" I ask again.

"Then let's make sure nothing does. Let's get this guy before he can do any more harm," she tells me firmly.

I look at her in amazement. "You know you could make a man believe just about anything," I tell her warmly.

"Then believe I care about you and that's a good start. That way I won't have to use the bat," she smiles at me.

"How about the fuzzy cuffs," I throw back at her.

"Oh I'm waiting for the right moment for those guys. You seriously didn't think I'd forget about them did you?" She lightly winks at me and I feel my face instantly warm.

"I hope you didn't," I smile in return. "Should I live in fear?" I dare.

"Yes," she replies playfully as I gently wrap my arm around her and pull her to me and we head back to the truck. I am thankful that I took a cab and can therefore ride back with her.

"You know you would have liked Carla," I tell her. "When she was clean she had fire in her eyes; not exactly the same as you, but it was there. After her death I closed myself off, telling myself it would be too painful for anyone else to get close in case I lost them. Even now," I stop, taking her hand and kissing it. "I still worry that something will happen; that you'll just walk away or be taken away by something I did. That's why in the past I have done everything I can to push people away. Most women just left and that frustrated me even more. Thanks for wanting to push back."

"Well you are a lot of work," she smiles at me; squeezing my hand; to which I feel the need to just pull her close again and kiss her on the lips.

"Keep that bat close by," I tell her.

"Oh don't worry it is."

"So your place or mine?" I ask casually. She stops walking and looks at me in surprise.

"I uh hadn't thought about it but," she starts.

"Oh sorry," I rush. "I meant which lab."

"Right," she smiles; my face flush, my heart calming. "Your's has my stuff right?" She asks me.

We head back to the truck and I spy two men heading toward us. I think nothing of it until I see them purposely change direction to intercept us. I gently push Stella behind me, my hand still holding hers; but my body now in front to protect her. This place always has unsavory people at night and I was hoping to avoid a fight.

"Hey buddy, have a light?" One of them asks.

"No," I answer firmly.

"How about your wallet?" The other asks as he pulls a small knife.

"Bad idea guys," I reply with a frown.

"Yeah you a big shot?" One of them snides.

"No, I'm a man with a short fuse," I growl. "Care to test it?"

I drop Stella's hand as I watch one fake to leave but then turns to lunge at me with the knife. I easily side step his advance, grab his wrist, twist his arm and then jerk it painfully up. He yells in pain as the other charges at me. I still have the first man by the wrist but the second lands a blow to my side and my grip loosens. Thankfully Stella uses her fist to punch the guy in the eye, making him stumble to the ground in pain. I kick the man still in my grasp in the stomach and he falls to his knee. But I watch in horror as the other man lunges at Stella, taking her to the ground. When I hear her scream, my adrenaline surges and I lunge at the man; slamming my body into his and forcing him off her.

I punch him in the side of the head a few times and he's finally down. The second charges at me and tries to wrap himself around me; pinning my arms at my sides. But before I can react, Stella kicks his legs from behind him and his grip loosens; enabling me to turn around and punch him hard in the gut. The guy is finally down and I rush to Stella and offer my hand. This woman more than impresses me by the second. Other women probably would have just stood by and done nothing more than be a hindrance, but this amazing person stood by my side, fighting with me. Maybe she's right; with her fighting at my side, anything is possible.

"Have I ever told you how amazing you are," I offer lightly as we start once again for the truck.

"Like I said, I'm not someone who is going to break in pieces every time you face a problem. And you seem to attract those in spades," she smiles warmly.

"Worth the effort?" I ask.

"Worth the effort," she smiles and I can't help but kiss her once again.

We head back for the lab talking about the details of the case so far. "It could just be random," Stella tells me.

"I thought about that," I huff. "Just seems too convenient and too personal. If you were in the wrong place at the wrong time and witnessed a murder or happened upon a scene with four carved up bodies wouldn't you tell someone? The police at least? But this guy hung around, attacked me and was just there. Has to be a connection. And the voice at the park? I can't even think on that one. How did he know about the Taylor oath? I think back on the cases where I have used the term and no one threatening comes to mind. How did he know about my combat missions? The other stuff. That's why I'm so angry; no one besides Jack comes to mind or would have anything to gain."

We arrive back at the lab and I let Stella go and get her stuff from Lindsay and head to my office to see what Lindsay and Adam Ross sent me. A smile tugs at my lips as I think back on the day's events. This woman has once again pushed her way into my mind and is now firmly my heart. And for some reason she's not scared by what she's seen or heard and actually wants to hang around for the long haul. How did I ever get so lucky? And she cares about me. No other woman even wanted to know Paula's name, much less call her and ask what makes me tick and how to get into my heart. However, it's still hard to believe that out of all the men in the world, she picked me.

But I need to solve this so I can at least have some semblance of normalcy in my life so I turn my mind back to the case. Another half hour and I see Danny and Lindsay walk up to my door. They tell me they are going to check on one more lead and then get some dinner. "Am I gaining or losing a staff member?" I ask them.

"I guess I could ask you and Stella that also," Danny winks and I just look at them in surprise.

"Ready to send out a search party?" Stella asks with a smile as she finally reappears.

"Almost," I reply with a smile. But the smile quickly turns to a frown when I look up just as a strange man walks into my office a box. I look at her with a frown and then at him.

"Stella Bonasera?" The man asks.

"I'll take that," she tells the man, opening her wallet. "Dinner," she tells me as she pays the man and then places the box on my desk.

"Why is it that every time I think I have you figured out, I'm thrown another surprise?" I lightly sigh.

"Gotta keep you interested," she winks.

"Oh you had me at hello a few days back," I offer lightly and she smiles.

"Besides you never have food in the fridge, much less cook a great deal or even eat for that matter. And when I was at your place last night I saw that for myself and figured tonight you'd probably go home and just have a flat beer for supper. And I knew we'd be working late tonight on this new development so, unless my next crime scene is going to find the body of Mac Taylor dead from starvation, this is the next best thing. And since you can't win this argument we are having dinner right here; right now."

"I'd like to pummel the idiot who coined the phrase that women are the weaker sex," I huff and she smiles as she places the small take dishes on my desk and hands me a plate.

I watch her dish out some food to me and I feel an odd sense of calm starting to cover me; like this woman is supposed to be at my side looking after me. That no matter what storm I face, she'll be right there at my side, helping me whether it. That no matter what side of me I show she wants to love and accept all of me. How on earth could I just turn her away now? I can't. Even I'm not that strong.

I know that in the back of my mind, my insecurity is still there, telling me at any time this bubble can burst. But thankfully for tonight at least, I tell that voice to shut up and I sit back and enjoy my time with her. It's worth every second.

But on the other side of town I never would have guessed who the evil man is plotting my demise; setting a devious trap for me that would push every boundary to the limit, push my very life to the edge and testing to the extreme the bond that Stella and I were finally forming.

And as I sit enjoying my meal I get another message from a man bent on my destruction.

_Taylor__, 'Since Jack forced me to speed up my schedule here is your next clue. See you soon.'_

* * *

**A/N:** okay so hopefully that wasn't too morbid but I threw the bit in about the AIDS part as I personally know the pain of slowing watching someone die and the despair and helplessness you feel when you know you can do nothing and thought it would be a different angle than Mac losing a wife. But things are about to get more tense as the kidnapper's threats increase so please review and tell me what you think. Thanks!


	22. Casualties of WAR!

**Title: Opposites Attract  
****Chapter 22 - Casualties of War!**

**A/N:** okay so I noticed the reviews dropped a bit so I combined two chapters and got back to the action. It's a bit long but hopefully it's got the right mix and you'll still want some more after. Thanks in advance!

* * *

I lock my eyes with the crime scene photos before me; my head still trying to wrap around my attacker and what his connection is to this case. I have no connection to the Bryce's in any way and with Jack dead I'm at a loss as to anyone else recent who would want me dead. But I know he's out there, planning my demise and now my mind races with panic. Would he stop at nothing to get to me? Would he hurt Stella just to prove a point? Or worse, let me die slow and alone, never getting to tell her that I love her, which I just can't seem to do right now? I'm so lost in thought that I don't notice her leaning against the door frame watching me with a concerned stare until she moves a little and I'm finally alerted to her presence.

"Trying to find a connection to myself," I frown, locking eyes with her and offering a small smile. "I have no connection to the Bryce's or their friends and have never worked against these people in any way. Even with Jack, there is no personal connection. It was only business," I sigh heavily. "What the hell does this guy want?"

"Other than to kill you?" She lightly counters.

"Yeah other than that," I grimace. "I have wracked my brain over this but can't come up with anything other than Jack; and with Jack dead I am at a dead end. Plus I got another love note from him."

I pull out my phone and show her the email. She looks up at me in shock. "Has anyone looked at these?" She asks in haste looking at the large copies of the pictures sent.

"Ralph and so far nothing; and yes he's tried to trace the email address but both are different and have no owner. Damn this guy! I hate all this running around! Just come at me and let's finish this already," I frown.

"Mac you can't mean that," she tells me in a softer tone.

"And if I do?" I counter. "I'm sorry if you want a better answer but..." I huff. "I can't give you one."

"You just want to meet this guy in a dark alley someplace; go at it and see who comes out last man standing?" She asks with a slightly cross tone.

"If it meant an end to all this stupidity, yes," I reply firmly. "Sometimes a kick ass approach is the only solution that works. There is no viable connection to me with these boys and I can't figure out why the hell I should be a target for this guy."

"Then let's find one," she suggests. "Look I know you hate feeling this helpless and lost but some cases..." she tries again.

"I know you are trying to help but right now..."

"You just want to be alone? Nice try Taylor," she tells me firmly; coming back into my personal space.

I look around nervously, trying to quickly process if anyone is watching and wondering what is going on between us. I have already been the main topic of office gossip as of late and I need to spare my mental fortitude by stemming anything further right now in the way of idle talk.

"No one here but us Mac," she tells me.

"I want this guy!" I half shout.

"So do I," she retorts. "Shouting at me is not going to help find him."

"I'm sorry," I huff. "I didn't want to shout, least of all at you. However, I want this guy and I hate feeling behind the eight ball. I won't bend to a coward," I state firmly. "Again, sorry if that bothers you but I refuse to back down from a fight; I never have and never will."

XXXXXXXX

"I want to help but I'm lost Mac, tell me what I can do to help you."

"Maybe there is nothing that can help me with this," he answers in sorrow and my heart breaks. I look at him in anguish as his blue eyes lock with mine. He looks at me with a blank stare but then only offers me a heavy sigh. "Today was tiring for both of us. Why not just go home and get some rest."

"Are you sure you want to push me away?" I ask in a quiet tone.

"I am not trying to do that, but I just need..." he starts.

"No Mac, you're right we both need rest but you better go home also! But if you want me to be a friend, then you need to learn how to treat me like one. If you care about me then you need to let me in when I want to be let in."

I turn to go but he gently takes my arm and pulls me back; holding me captive against his body, his heart racing; keeping time with mine. "I can't look at you and think only _friend_," he finally confesses. "That's part of the problem. I want to; sometimes more than anything because it will keep my head clear like it used to be."

"And I mess with that?" I gently ask.

"It's sometimes hard for me to be objective because I care so much."

"Mac, I care for you just as much," I offer. "Maybe you need to trust in _us_ a bit more than just trusting in _you_."

XXXXXXXX

I want to trust in us and she makes it sound so easy. But as I turn my eyes back to the photos I feel my heart starting to get heavy once more. "Tell me what I'm missing?" I ask her; not really expecting a viable answer.

"Mac, I wish I knew," she tells me with a sigh. "But if you can't find a connection from your past, and you won't open up fully then I'm at a loss."

"I don't know the connection!" I huff as I hit something and she pulls away. "Sorry," I offer, noticing her flinch. "I'm not mad at you."

"I think I should say goodnight," she tells me in a stiff tone.

"Stella..."

"No, its okay. You have had a tough day, physically and emotionally. I took a lot from you today and you just need down down time," she replies in haste as she leans in close and offers me one more kiss. "We don't have to spend every night together. But tell me I'm not wasting my time."

"You're not wasting your time," I offer in a quiet tone.

She offers a tight smile before giving me a kiss goodnight, but unlike the others, I can tell she's upset; her body screams that to me. But before I can say another word she pulls back and then quietly turns and walks out of the room. I stare at the empty space before me and frown before looking away. "Why the hell did I get mad!" I scold myself only to look up and see Flack standing and looking at me with a frown.

"Everything okay with you two?" He asks me in a low tone. "Stella just stormed out of here; she looked, uh, frustrated?"

"I want this guy Flack," I tell him firmly. "I think there might be a connection to a case I worked in the past and now with Jack Harvey dead I'm once again stuck."

"And let me guess, you're pissed off and don't want anyone around to help you or see you like this," Flack finishes for me. "And you got mad and she was on the receiving end?"

"Not the receiving end but close enough," I huff. "How long have you known Stella?"

"Long enough to know when she's hurt by someone she cares deeply about," he tells me. "And trust me; it hasn't happened a lot before, but she cares about you."

"She's only given me snippets of her past and perhaps part of my frustration is that I don't know how to get her to open up to me; I don't know what to say. I know his name but not much more."

"She didn't tell you?"

"Not all the details."

"There was one and he hurt her bad. Ryan White, NYPD Detective. They worked together for a bit before things got serious. Seemed to be genuine and very interested. Funny, much like you, he was in the marines and then became a cop. Much like her he had similar interests and for a while could act like he could keep up; act like he was in it for the long haul; act like he wanted her to open up so that she could feel safe and secure."

"_Ac_t?" I ask in dread.

"He was jealous and violent toward her."

"What? Did he hit her?" I ask in fear.

"He was rough," Flack tells me and I have to bite back my anger. "He was angry a lot; would snap at her in public, yell at her in private, tried to control everything she did and was as domineering as they come. And yes he hit her."

"Why didnt she tell me any of this?" I wonder in sorrow.

"She hates to drag out the past; even refuses at times to talk about her being an orphan unless a case really hits home. She has the same insecurities as you; she worries about being judged as a woman with baggage and men tiring of it and moving on when she's invested her heart into him. About finding another man like Ryan, a man who was also a marine turned cop, who lied to her, told her what she wanted to hear and then basically ruined everything good and descent about love."

"I don't want to hurt her like that; believe me, I'm not that guy," I insist firmly. "I'm not like him!"

"I know you're not, which is why she still cares and I'm here right now. Trust me if you were like Ryan and your anger toward her was genuine, then no amount of Marine training would help you best me," he admits with a firm expression. "But I also want to know if you seriously want to be with her or are just using this emotional buffer while this case is on going."

"I care for her, I do," I manage. "I just haven't had a case where I was personally involved and where someone I really care about is also threatened," I start and then stop. "And I worry about something happening to her and it being my fault."

"She's tough Mac," he says.

"I know but I still worry. I don't mean to push her away but...ah damn it; it's all I know how to do! Sorry."

"You owe me nothing," Flack huffs. "I'll still be here for her long after this case is over. _Will you_?"

And with that haunting question, I am once again left alone in my silent misery. She had someone? He hurt her? And now she's brave enough to take a chance on me and I want to turn that away? Mac, idiot! Go after her already.

XXXXXXXX

"Wait a minute!" Mac calls to me as I am just at the elevator. He gently takes my arm and guides me to his office and closes the door.

"Mac, it's late and..." I start in concern only to have him gently kiss my lips.

"Please don't leave," he half begs. "Not because of me."

"Mac I know you need some head space to figure this out and I think you also just need some time to cool down after all the events of today," I offer in truth and he just frowns. "I know today was tough for you."

"Why didn't you tell me about _him_?" He questions in a light tone.

"Him? Who are you talking about?"

"The man in your past who hurt you," he tells me softly. "Ryan White. Why didn't you tell me what he did to you? And how he treated you?"

I feel my eyes instantly water and my fists clench. Flack! "Flack told you?"

"Stella, you get after me for keeping personal hurt hidden away," he offers.

"I guess you and I have a lot more in common that we might want to let the other believe," I reply in a sad tone as my eyes water slightly.

"Would I ever have heard about him?"

"With all the torment you carry inside that thick head of yours, I didn't want you to burden you with past issues."

"It's not a burden; please believe me, nothing about you could ever be a burden. I know he hurt you and I want to be there for you when you feel that sorrow."

"I want to believe that," I offer in sadness, my eyes watery.

"And I'm sorry if you doubt that because of what I did," he admits in a soft whisper. "My emotions do run hot and cold when I am frustrated but I want you to know that I would never direct them toward you. I'm not that guy Stella, I don't want to control you or hurt you in any way; I care too much to ever lay a hand on you. I beg you to believe that."

I look into his blue eyes and see genuine care and concern and feel my heart start to slow a bit. But my eyes water as I try to offer him a, "I want to," in a firm tone but it comes out sounding painful.

"Come here," he smiles, moving in close and once again pulling me into his warm embrace with his strong arms. "I am sorry he hurt you."

"Wish you were there to protect me," I whisper and he holds me tighter.

"I will never hurt you like he did," he looks at me with a frown. "Please tell me right now that you believe I would never become that man. No matter how mad I get at others, I would never turn that on you."

"I believe you," I whisper with a sad expression. "I too had locked myself away after he was killed, telling myself that another man will never enter my heart and rip it away like he was able to. And a few years passed and I was doing okay. But then I heard your name two years ago and I think I knew even then," I pause and he offers a surprised look. "But when I met you, that first day of the case, something inside me just told me to go for it and I did; despite some internal reservations."

"Do you regret it?" He asks in torment.

"Not for a second," I assure him. "Ryan had made an ugly impression on my life but you're not him. Mac you're not the same kind of man."

"But my temper," he offers in protest.

"Is still not as bad as his," I frown. "That's why I want to make this work. That's why I care. But sometimes I guess like you I just know how to walk away."

"I am sorry," he offers in a quiet whisper. "Stella, I do care. I want you always to believe that," he huffs.

"But do you want this as much as I do?" I challenge.

"I think I always have," he tells me in honesty. "Just was too blind or stupid to know what to do or how to do it."

"You're here now," I smile at him warmly. "That's more than I could have asked for."

"Come on, let's call it a night," he smiles, kissing my lips. "We have a long day head of us tomorrow."

XXXXXXXX

"What did you find?" Stella asks Ralph Simpson my lab tech as he knocks on the door the following morning.

"So the hair you asked me to examine and the piece of skin Stella found are a match. Nothing in the system that is current, however, they are a match to an old unsolved case. An Oliver Day was found a year ago, carved up the same way. DNA profile matches an unknown DNA profile that was never identified," he finishes, handing Stella the report.

"Thanks Ralph," I mention as he leaves. "Oliver Day?" I mumble with growing anxiety.

"Does the name ring a bell?"

"It was one of mine," I answer as I look back at my computer.

"What kind of case?"

"Young man, carved up. Some drifter was found with a self inflicted gun shot wound and a note of regret. But much like this case, it didn't add up and my final notes for Oliver Day stated that while it appeared to be a closed case, I wanted it filed under unsolved for my own files."

"Well this just proves your theory that whoever this guy is, is tied to something from your past in some way," she tells me as Cyrus and Sheldon approach.

"The Hardy Boys have arrived," Cyrus smiles to which Sheldon just rolls his eyes.

"What did you find?" I ask quickly.

"So as suspected there was no sound console; but we found a CD in a small player that was plugged into a device that was rigged up to the sound system. No prints but John is going to see who makes that box and who bought one recently," Cyrus tells me as he hands me the CD.

"And the bullets that we recovered from the bodies of Amor and Redmond match one case that's in the system, it's an unsolved," Sheldon says as he looks at the read out. "A Brent Lopez."

"What?" I ask in shock. "Brent Lopez?"

"Mac?" Stella asks me.

"That was also an unsolved of mine; six months before Day," I answer.

"Oliver Day? Brent Lopez? Mac, is this guy using stuff from your old cases?" Cyrus questions. "I remember those two."

"But the gun was registered to Jeremy Frost, who is now dead," Stella pipes up. "And we think he killed Amor and Redmond to keep them quiet? This doesn't make sense. We ran Frost's bio and there was no mention of him being tied to a crime in the past. At least none tied to Brent Lopez. Mac what do you think?"

"Not sure yet," I reply as I take the information sheets and look at Stella with a frown.

"Mac?" Stella asks softly, finally pulling my eyes to hers. "Whoever this guy is, he is targeting _you, _not the Mayor."

"Who would kill those four boys to get back at me? And for what reason? I think it's just an odd coincidence that Frosts gun turns up here. Unless that gun was used in an old case and he fakes the registry in Jeremy's name. This guy can't be that good. Where has he been all this time?" I tell her as I look at the CD in my hands. I put it into my computer and press play.

_'Hello Mac,_' the CD starts and I look at Stella in horror_. 'If you are sitting there with a shocked look on your usually calm face then you have found this CD. Figure out who I am yet? Odd, I thought you were such a big shot. Isn't that what you tell everyone? Make all your petty inferiors around you believe that? That you can save the world with one hand tied behind your back!' _Thevoice finishes in a shout_. 'You can analyze this CD all you want. You won't find me until I want you to. Or then again, maybe you won't ever find me. I mean after all these years you still haven't. But maybe you need some higher education? Until next time Taylor. Oh and trust me, THERE WILL BE A NEXT TIME! I will have you before me and YOU WILL BLEED!'_

"You need police protection," Stella tells me as I lean back in my chair and sigh.

"Not going to happen. I won't allow my life or my work's actions to be dictated by a coward," I tell her firmly.

"Mac!" She snaps. I know she's concerned but in truth I won't bow to this guy.

"Stella, my life is not dictated by criminals. If I allowed that I would never leave home," I explain.

"This is different than some guy making an idle threat; some parent coming after you after their child has been taken. Mac he's already made attacks on you and he's called you by name!" She growls. "What is wrong with a taking a little precaution?"

"Because it means that I have to acknowledge that I'm not in control!" I snap. "I am in control. And I won't bend!" I finish as I quickly call Ralph.

"Ralph, I need a voice analysis of this CD and this answering machine tape. See if it matches anything in the system or old cases and get back to me ASAP!"

"Mac, you can't just pretend this is a regular part of the case. This changes everything."

"Trust me I'm worried; I am not going to lie about it, but the only way to beat this guy is to play his game and try to figure out what he hasn't."

"Mac, this guy has been playing all of us from the start," she tells me in concern.

I lean back in my chair and offer a heavy sigh as I turn and look out the window. "I have tried all night to think on who might want to hurt those boys. Simple revenge just seems" my voice trails off.

"This guy is smart and has probably waited a long time; calculating his every move, probably replaying these attacks over and over in his head to make sure that everything is right and that we have nothing," Stella explains.

"But why the cloak and dagger?" I huff in anger. "Why the games?"

"Because he wants to prove he can," she simply states. "He's taken away all the evidence that could link us to anyone other than who _he's_ fingering. He wants us going in circles, chasing our tails, looking at everything except what he wants us to."

"I think that's a coincidence."

"Actually it might not be," Ralph says walking into the office. "I was able to work with Adam to get a voice match on the CD and the tape. And we have a match," he says handing me the paper. I look up at Stella in shock.

"Another unsolved that you worked on?" She guesses correctly.

"A Shane Westin," I offer with a frown.

"But sorry no name in the system. The DNA and voice ID were never matched to anything. Still unsolved," Ralph huffs. "Just like the hair and the skin DNA, the voice match was also never ID'd. Once a drifter was fingered and then found dead by his own gunshot wound to the head, it was closed and the outstanding evidence never pursued."

"So maybe the mayor isn't the guy he has a grudge against," Danny offers.

"Three cases," I offer with a frown. "Cyrus, get down to archives and pull all the evidence on those cases and bring them back up. We'll exhume the damn bodies if we need to."

"Sounds like a plan to me," she frowns. I know she's worried by the expression on her face. But I can't afford to show myself weak or concerned in any way. Sadly in truth my heart is about to explode at the thought that someone is out there killing young people to get my attention.

"Hold on man, I'll help with the boxes," Sheldon tells Cyrus as they hurry out of the room. Ralph hands me a small box with the small items I had given him and then Danny and Lindsay leave to get ready to re-examine what I asked them too. I turn to look at Stella, who is eyeing me in suspicion.

"Do you have any idea who this could be?"

"None, and that's why I'm ready to kill something myself right now," I lightly hiss. "I hate this."

"Why were these cases unsolved?"

"Same thing as this one. Young man or men, sedated, knifed to death, and then the only suspect dead. It appeared to be suicide and so they were written up as a rash act by a person who was not mentally stable," I explain, my back to her and my tormented gaze looking out the window. "The unknown DNA and voice messages were just put down as a chance encounter since suicide notes were found."

"But Mac, he's made this personal."

"Yeah whoever the hell he is!" I snap in anger. I turn back to her with a softer expression. "Sorry, I'm not mad at you."

I press speaker and dial Paula. "I don't care what you have to do to get it done; but you need to delay the mayor's press conference today. We don't have anything solid and the one lead we do have, he might be spooked enough to disappear into the shadows if we go tipping our hand."

"Mac, I might not be able to do that."

"If anyone can make miracles happen it's you," I smile lightly.

I look at Stella but can only frown instead of smile. "I want this guy Stella, I don't care the cost. And I know you'll get mad at me for saying that but I don't care right now. I want him!"

"What can we do?"

"I am going back to campus to check it once more; he mentioned _higher education_ and that's where this all started. There is something there we missed. The team will have their hands full going over all the case information from the past unsolved's. I would suggest you stay and supervise but I know it's an argument I won't win."

"You're finally starting to understand me," she smiles. "Let me get my coat and kit and I'll meet you downstairs."

XXXXXXXX

The ride back to campus starts out in silence and I know his mind is racing.

"So," I start. I just have to make him open up. "Why do you think he's come back now?"

"I thought about that all night. The dates are all different; the places are different. Two in DC and one here."

"That you know of," I suggest.

"You think he's following me?"

"Where were you before DC?"

"Chicago," he answers.

"Anything odd there?" I continue.

"Never thought to look that far back, no triggers to any of those cases, but maybe we should," he sighs.

"Just the unsolveds right?"

"Couldn't have been that many," he answers with a tired voice as I dial Adam Ross. "Adam, can you please run a search on any unsolved cases with Mac Taylor as the lead. I dont care how far back, just send the information to him and we'll check it out when we are back. Right. What? Oh grief, thanks," I say hanging up.

"What was that last bit about?"

"The pink handcuffs," I sigh with a slight smile. "Seems like its spread past Danny and now everyone is trying to figure out who is the mystery man. See, I told them the day they came it wasn't from Doug."

"Are you sorry I sent them?" He asks me with a slight smile.

"No, but if you think I'm also going to let you get the upper hand by trapping me and then using that key you have, think again," I tease.

"Trust, me I have learned not to allow myself the luxury of that fantasy," he smiles in return. I see him ease a little and know I have finally won a small battle. Seeing him at mental peace is a big win for me; I hate to see him on edge because he can't figure out what's going on. I am talking work here. When it comes to not figuring me out well that's a battle he'll never win!

We reach the campus and the yellow tape is still up and there are still a few officers milling around. "So Cyrus did another search after Flack's officer's right?"

"This guy knew how to keep himself hidden while we were still working inside until I came back up alone and then he attacked me. They all missed something and I intend to find it."

XXXXXXXX

We walk around to the back door in silence. I can't show myself afraid or even unnerved by this psycho because that's what he wants and I refuse to bow to those that would pervert justice for their own sordid gains. However, I would be lying to myself if I didn't at least acknowledge that I was worried about my own future wellbeing. If this was the guy who murdered those young men and others in the past then I know what he's capable of and it's scary.

We reach the door and I start to look around for another entrance. I slowly push the door open and we are on the main floor looking up at the balcony where Stella nearly fell the day before.

"Check every panel to see if one opens but please don't go down one until you at least let me know," I offer. I don't want to sound like I'm trying to be the boss again but I'm worried and I hope she takes it that way.

"With all you have going on I wasn't going to," she answers quickly.

"Sorry if I snapped earlier," I huff as I turn to leave.

"Makes you human," she offers as she heads in the other direction.

I offer only an unseen smile as I start to very carefully search every inch of the wall paneling before me. I want this guy; every nerve is on edge and I think I'm lightly sweating. Not possible! Mac Taylor? Sweating? At a crime scene? Well if it was just a regular crime scene I wouldn't, but even this is starting to get to me.

My hand finally rests on something odd in the wall and immediately my attention is focused on the small indentation that doesn't belong.

"Stella!" I call out loudly. A few seconds later I hear footsteps rushing my way. "I think I found it," I tell her as she draws her gun and I prepare to push. With a hard shove it only slightly budges. But with another hard push with my shoulder, it finally pushes open and I am sent falling into darkness.

"Mac!" Stella calls out to me as I tumble down a few hidden steps. She quickly shines her light on me and I'm okay.

"Can you find a light switch?" I ask as I quickly push myself to my knees and look around in haste.

Stella finds a small switch on the wall but when she flips it on; the door behind her slams shut, sealing us inside. "Damn it!" I hear her curse as she tries to pull the door open. "You okay?" She calls to me.

"Fine," I reply in frustration as I pick myself up and then hurry to help her.

"How's your shoulder?" She lightly asks.

"If we need it, it's ready," I say as I turn and look at the rest of the room around it. It was small and as I suspected empty. But I saw another small door near the back and head for it; Stella behind me. I angrily kick the door open and offer a heavy sigh as I bend down and peer inside. "Looks empty, but with this guy who knows? Just wait until I give you the signal," I tell her.

"Mac," she tries to protest.

"For once in your life, please just listen to me?" I instruct in a huff.

"Fine," she resigns.

I slowly crawl through the opening and am sure that if there was someone waiting they wouldnt even hear my footsteps as my heart is beating so loud it would have betrayed me long ago.

"Mac?" Stella calls out.

"So far nothing," I shout back as I finally make it to the next room. I quickly examine the room and see that there indeed has been someone inside. "I think that..." I start only to hear a strange sound and turn around only to come face to face with a large knife of sorts that flies at me, slices through my coat and lands on the floor.

"Mac!" Stella shouts as I hear her rushing though the small opening.

XXXXXXXX

I hear his voice stop and then the sound and don't care if he'll be mad as I ready my gun and push my way through the small opening. I arrive on the other side to see him looking at me with a blank expression.

"Are you okay?" I ask in concern.

"Just a close call," he frowns as his eyes direct mine to the object on the floor.

"What the hell is that?" I ask in anger, not at him but at whoever is playing these games.

"I..." he goes to start when we hear a 'click.'

_'You know Detective Taylor, this is getting to be quite the habit for you; chasing me all over god's green earth.'_

"Who the hell are you?" I hear Mac demand. I quickly move my hand into my pocket and press record. I'm sure it'll be the same as the other voice at the fair but I need to know for sure.

_'Why do you swear in front of a lady, Taylor? Where are your manners?' He laughs._

"What do you want from me?" He shouts in anger, his eyes and mine trying to find where the sound is coming from.

_'I want you to bleed, nice and slow.'_

"Then come and face me like a man!" Mac challenges.

_'Don't like my little games?'_

"Frankly no. Did you kill those boys?" Mac demands.

_'What I want to kno...'_

"I don't give a damn what you want. Did you kill those boys?" Mac shouts.

_'Okay fine already. I did, there, I confessed. I carved them up nice and slow. Does it give you a warm fuzzy feeling inside? No? Don't strike me as the warm fuzzy type. Never have really. I guess because you're all show. The only thing YOU CARE ABOUT IS YOURSELF!'_

"Come and face me and I'll show you what else I care about!" Mac yells back.

_'You know, I could do this all day. Just make useless chit chat with you, witty banter,' the voice laughs. 'But I do have a life and I need to go and live it. Oh and a note to the lovely Stella, you can match my voice to whatever you want. First, you won't find it in any database and secondly, do you actually think I'll be around long enough for you to find me. I'm just here to take care of some business. Oh wait I did that already or you wouldn't be here,' he laughs again. 'And thirdly I just need to collect one more thing and I'll be on my way.'_

"What is the one more thing you need to collect?" Mac asks in dread.

_'Oh that would be you Detective Taylor. And no amount of police protection will help. I know you all too well. When the time is right, you will come to me and I will deliver you to the devil.'_

"Mac," I say in a soft tone.

_'But since I just can't leave without giving you something as a token of my appreciation for your continued interest in pursing me, there is a button on the wall behind you. Press it and you'll be rewarded; it's your only clue on how to find me first. But then again maybe it's back in the files? You'll just have to put your brain to work and figure it out.'_

"It's a trap," Mac huffs.

_'So sorry to disappoint this time.__ Actually when you and I meet, the lovely Stella won't be around. You'll be alone; just like when you die. Bye for now.'_

I watch Mac turn around and head to the wall and push the button. Out pops a small white envelop. He looks at me in frustration and then slowly opens the small envelope in his hands and pulls out a white note card.

"Mac, it's blank," I state in shock.

"That's because this sick bastard knows we have nothing on him and he's still in control."

I watch him stuff his hand into his pocket to reach for his phone but when it comes back there is fresh blood on it.

"Mac? You're bleeding."

"That damn knife must have sliced me. Trust me I'm in no pain and its fine," he insists as he turns and heads back out of the small room with me in tow. Damn this man! I curse inwardly. Which one? Mac or the stalker? Both.

XXXXXXXX

I head back to the truck, calling first the team to come and lock this place down and then Paula. "Well he did it. He confessed."

"Who did what?" Paula asks in concern.

"Whoever the hell is playing games with me," I state in anger. "I have the team working on past unsolveds but for some reason I doubt we'll find anything. This guy is smart and knows exactly what move we'll make before we do. He's talked about me in the past tense like he's known me before."

"We could always force his hand," Paula sighs.

"That would probably piss him off even more; and I can't afford more bodies piling up. I asked him to meet me but he won't take the bait," I stop as I near the truck and lean against it. I feel a slight wince in my side and step back; Stella looking at me in suspect. Does she know I'm hurt? She's a woman, of course she knows!

"I'll tell the Chief. Do you want police protection?"

"No. Stella said the same thing and I think you two worry too much," I said turning my back to Stella and talking in a low tone. "If it ends with my death so be it."

"Damn you Mac," Paula curses at me.

"Better me than you. That I couldn't live with," I offer with a deep frown. "Talk to you later."

"She's just as mad at you as I am for that stupid comment?" Stella asks.

"I'd die for honor before I'd live for..."

"Anything?" She throws back at me in anger.

I offer a frown and then head for my side of the truck and get in. The silence this time is as thick and uncomfortable as when we did our first call together and I know it's mostly my fault; I've just never had someone care about me this much and it's almost unnerving.

"Paula will agree with me," I huff as I go to do my seatbelt up. I offer a small curse as I don't know how deep the cut is but I refuse to show weakness in front of Stella.

It's when Stella says nothing to me that I worry most and her not even offering a small comeback remark is unsettling. But I can't do anything else; I need to find this guy and fast before my life really does end up in a case file.

"Let's get back to the lab and look at those files as he told us and figure out what the hell is going on," I bark in anger. "Sorry, not mad at you."

"Part of you is," she tells me.

"Well at least you'll only hate part of me," I resign.

"Mac, I don't hate you but I hate the fact that you are thinking this guys threat is just idle."

"I don't think it'd idle, but I can't give in to fear, that's what he wants!"

"How's your side?" She finally asks in a softer tone.

"Nothing to worry about," I frown. "We have bigger problems."

"Offering yourself as a sacrificial lamb is just stupid," Stella tells me flat out.

"I am not having this conversation," I lightly huff as once again my hand comes away from my side with fresh blood. Stella eyes me in suspicion but I won't cave. This is now starting to eat away at me and the last person I want to be like this around is her. We reach back to the lab and I notice Paula waiting for me outside. I look at Stella and frown.

"Why bother checking with me? I've up trying to get reason into your thick head!" She lightly snaps.

"I was just going to say you can join us if you want," I tell her with a heavy sigh. She looks at me in frustration and I know tonight won't be the happy venture I hoped it would be. I've already hung myself with the short rope in that department!

"Oh," she replies with a frown; obviously wishing she had that bat to hit me over the head with. "No, I'll meet you inside. Give me your phone."

"What? Why?" I ask in haste, reaching for it with some hesitancy.

"Oh I don't want to read your x-rated messages to your Mistress," she teases and my face slightly reddens.

"I'll keep..." I try.

"Don't make me use other means," she smiles at me. I pull out my phone and slowly hand it to her. But then I stop. "One condition."

"Oh I won't read your emails," I tell him.

"No blackmail," I tell her firmly. "I have information in there on cases and..."

"Mac, I'm not going to sell you short. I just want to clean it," she tells me.

"Why do I have a feeling I'm going to regret this?" I ask with a weary sigh as I hand my partly bloody phone to her.

"Besides without this you can't leave me behind," she smiles in triumph.

"I've given up trying to outthink or outwit you," I tell her as I lean in closer. "But can I at least kiss you?"

"Do you _deserve_ one?" She counters.

"Probably not," I huff. "But I think I _need_ one."

Stella leans in close and I offer my lips to her willingly. "See you soon," I tell her as we get out of the truck. We near Paula and she's watching us with a smile.

"Careful you two, I might be under the impression you two actually want to get along," she winks at me.

Stella leaves us and heads inside. "What do you have?" I ask Paula.

XXXXXXXX

I hold his phone in my hand and hurry inside. I was a bit taken back and surprised with his offer to listen to him and Paula but in truth that was one boundary I still needed to respect. Although Paula did confide in me about Mac, I can't take advantage of that generosity. I look at his phone and frown. Blood. Stubborn man! But as I head inside and up to his office I can't help but wonder what else he has inside. Even though I know I shouldn't, I look at the call history and smile when I see the playful messages he sent when out paths first started to cross.

I never would have imagined then that I'd be actually wanting to share my life with such an amazing but sometimes, okay mostly stubborn man. Aren't all men? Yes! But in his contact list are the names of the women are mostly professional contacts that I had heard of before. Even Andrea Donnovan isn't listed. Good thing he didn't ask for mine, I huff inwardly. Talk about blackmail. Even still, this man was still working hard at breaking my once firmly set stereotypes and that is a good thing. I reach his office, set the phone down and am about to dial the team to check on their progress.

I quickly check my email to get anything urgent out of the way when I see Mac's phone starting to buzz.

Uh oh moral dilemma. Do I answer it? He'll be mad! But it's a restricted number. What if it's his stalker? I quickly snatch the phone and hurry back outside. I reach the door when the phone stops buzzing. I stop and am about to turn around and head inside when it starts up again.

"Mac," I call out as I push the door open and rush up to him and Paula. "Restricted number."

XXXXXXXX

I take my phone from Stella and frown; looking at both women in front of me in uncertainty. "I'm sure it's him, damn it!" I finish with a curse as I answer.

"Taylor."

_'How much is her life worth to you?'_

"Where are you sick son of a bitch," I start in anger.

_'Do you take my threats seriously?'_

"Come and meet me face to face and I'll personally answer that for you," I growl to which the voice laughs.

_'ANSWER MY QUESTION!' _He shouts so that even Paula and Stella look at me in shock.

"All you are, is full of hot air you sick bastard!" I snap; turning my back to the ladies. "If you were serious you would come and meet me already."

_'Too bad you dont take me seriously. I guess it's time to show you how serious I really am. Which one of them will die because of your stubbornness?'_

The line goes dead and my heart starts to beat faster as I slowly turn back to face the two women before me that mean more to me than my own future existence.

Then my world comes to a complete halt in the blink of an eye.

I hear a shot.

I hear a scream.

I watch one of them fall.

"NO!"

* * *

**A/N:** okay so please don't hate me but things are getting ramped up now and so hopefully you guys are still reading and wanting this story to continue. Please review and let me know. Thanks!


	23. If Tomorrow Comes

**Title: Opposites Attract  
****Chapter 23 - If Tomorrow Comes**

**A/N:** A huge shout out of 'THANKS' to everyone who has reviewed so far and is still liking this story and wanting it to continue a little bit longer. Things obviously turn more serious now so hope that's still okay.

* * *

I have no words; no actions; time holds me captive as I watch in horrible slow motion as Paula's body slowly crumples to the ground, blood instantly covering her stomach and chest.

"NO!" I shout in horror. "Oh god no, not Paula," I stammer in shock as I bend down and start to examine the wound. Stella is covering us with a gun in her hand and my phone in the other. But he won't fire again; he's done his damage; his demented point driven home in an instant. Within seconds Flack is at our side; almost as hysterical as I am. "Call an ambulance!"

"It's on its way Mac," Flack mentions but I can't really hear him as my heart is pounding and the booming in my ears is going to explode at any second; drowning out anything other than my own miserable cursing.

"Paula, hold on, you just have to hold on okay?" I urge as I apply some pressure to her wound. "WHERE THE HELL IS THE DAMN AMBULANCE!" I shout in anger.

"It's on its way," Stella tells me. I know others have converged on us but my brain fails to register anyone other myself and Paula. "You better not die. DON'T DIE!" I yell at her as her eyes finally start to push themselves open.

"Ma..." her voice tries.

"That's it...just stay with me," I tell her. "WHERE IS IT?" I shout again.

"Coming right now," Stella tells me as Flack orders his men to the area we think the shot might have originated.

"Why Paula...why not me?" I whisper in anguish. Without hesitation I would have given my life for her; why didn't he take me? But I know why; he did this to prove a point and I dare say today, in the blink of an eye, I am a defeated man.

Thankfully within a few minutes the ambulance has arrived but her wound looks bad and she's already lost a lot of blood and I wonder if she'll die in my arms as Carla did. I know Stella is trying to tell me something but I don't listen; I just help load her onto the stretcher and then rush after her into the ambulance; the doors close, taking us away from the scene of carnage. The ride there is pure hell as I am helpless to do anything other than sit back and watch one of the most important women in my life slowly lose her battle with life.

I close my eyes and offer a prayer; not knowing what I am saying; not knowing it'll do any good.

XXXXXXXX

"Okay I need to call Ed," I tell Flack as I watch Mac leave in the ambulance. I still have his phone and know from what Mac told me that Ed was released from the hospital this week from a gun shot wound so he would be at home instead of at work. However, my hands are weak and my mind racing and I can do little more than stare at Mac's phone, but unable to call anyone.

"Stella, is that Paula's blood on your hand?" Lindsay asks me in concern; offering me something to clean it with.

"It's Mac's," I reply absently.

"What? He was shot too?" Flack asks in shock.

"No a cut from the University, he's okay," I mumble in haste as Flack pulls out his own phone to try Ed.

"No answer," he tells me with a frown. "I'll go and get him," Flack says as he turns to leave. "Meet you at the ER!" He calls back without looking.

"Cyrus," I call. "I am going to the ER. What did you guys find on those cases?"

"It's a slow process, but not much," he frowns; his eyes slightly watery. "Should we go too?"

"I know you guys are concerned about Paula but a million people showing up in the ER won't help anything, much less Mac's peace of mind."

"Gosh you sound like you've known him forever," Cyrus offers with a slight frown. "Glad you're here for him."

"And us," Lindsay pipes up to which I can only offer a smaller frown.

"Thanks," I reply softly. "Please just keep working as best you can. I know you'll be worried and I can't ask you not to be, but please anything you can find to help us stop this monster will be much appreciated. I'll call as soon as I can."

I get only positive replies in return and then rush back inside to Mac's office; grabbing my bag and stuff what I need to inside and then my coat and am off to my truck within minutes; my destination the ER.

"He'll blame himself," I utter in sorrow. "And this will once again drive him back behind his wall of emotional solitude. Damn this guy!"

I believe him when he said he'd rather it was him; and part of me selfishly is happy it wasn't. But as I think about her dotting husband, who Mac speaks the world of, and her two little girls that might not have a mother now, I know inside my selfishness must take a backseat to reasonableness. My eyes water at that last thought; I never knew my mother, and now I might have to watch two small girls lose theirs; much like myself, never able to say goodbye to the woman that helped give them life.

"If I ever get my hands on this bastard I'll kill him for Mac," I offer into the quiet vehicle. I now worry that Mac will go off on his own to solve this thing, once again not worrying or caring about anything other than revenge. Then my mind plays back the words of his threats, _'you'll come to me and I'll deliver you to the devil; you will die alone.'_

"He'll now seek revenge. And he'll get himself killed in the process to justify her death," I huff as I hit the steering wheel. I finally reach the ER and rush inside; my heart racing I'm sure as fast as Mac's.

XXXXXXXX

As the ambulance pulls into the stall I am told to hang back and allow them to continue to work to save Paula's life. I have never felt so helpless in my life and know that if she doesnt pull through I might never be the same man again. I look down at her blood on my hands and soon I watch a few tears starting to make salty trails on my hands; I clench my fists but the blood still remains. I finally choke back my anger and slowly get out of the ambulance and numbly walk inside. I head toward the doors of the ER but am told that I have to wait outside and not interfere. I want to reach for my gun and demand that I am allowed to be there but I know in truth there is nothing more I can do except remain a helpless spectator and so must wait on those that can help.

I stand transfixed in time staring morbidly into the ER while a skilled team rushes around Paula's still body. I am held helplessly in place until I hear my name being called; but it's not until Stella's arm touches mine that I am forced to turn around and acknowledge her.

"Mac?" She offers in a whispered tone.

My watery eyes turn to look at her but I have no words to offer; nothing at the moment that will matter or make sense to anyone around me.

"I failed her," I finally offer. "What do I tell Ed?" I ask as another tear escapes my eyes and slowly slides down my face. Before Stella can help me; I quickly brush it away, only to smear blood on my face. The pain in my side has all but taken a backseat to the pain my brain and heart are experiencing. I dont care about me anymore; I have caused this all over again and I know what I must do.

"You need to get fixed up," Stella tells me.

"I don't care about me," I tell her in a numb tone as I turn away and head back for the doors of the ER.

"Well I do," I hear her tell me as she turns and walks away. In a matter of minutes I feel another hand on my shoulder and turn around to face a man dressed as a doctor.

"Detective Taylor? Stella, tells me you were cut. Can I help?"

"No big deal," I reply simply.

"You can't do anything for Paula right now," he tells me in a soft tone. "Let me help you."

"I have to be here," I offer in remorse. "It's my fault."

"Mac..." Stella starts.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I state in heated anger.

"But..." she starts.

"Please don't," I turn around in anger. "Don't start giving me the, _'there is no way you could have known speech!_" I finish with a half shout. "If she dies, it's on me!" I glare at the doctor before me in anger and quickly pull away. "I don't need your help."

I know Stella only wants to help but right now I can't allow that. I need to know what's happening every second and if I'm focused on me, who'll stand watch?

A small eternity passes until I hear another man calling my name.

"Mac?" Ed mentions in a soft tone to which I turn around. I offer a slight hug as I know he is also recovering from a life threatening wound.

"It's my fault Ed. I should have been able to stop him. I should have known," I tell him in anguish; my eyes offering tears once more. I glance past him to the two small girls standing by Don Flack and my heart breaks instantly.

"Paula wouldn't want this Mac, and you know that. She would not want you out here blaming yourself for this mistake," Ed tells me softly. I look into his watery dark eyes but can't believe him.

"It should have been me, he should have killed me," I state flatly.

"Paula's not dead Mac; if anyone has nine lives it's her," he tries to reassure me; but I suspect he's saying it for my benefit and his own peace of mind. I watch his two daughters approach and they both offer me a small hug to which I can only offer a tight lipped smile. I look up at Stella and Flack but the last thing I need right now is people trying to tell me I'm not to blame; because I know I am.

Ed takes his girls and they walk past me to the entrance of the ER to wait. My whole body is on fire and my hands are lightly shaking as I head for Stella and Flack.

"Where the hell is my damn phone?" I demand of her in anger. "I need to be alone." I'm not angry at her but right now I just need space and air. She hands it to be absently; no words need to be said as she knows I'm breathing revenge. I snatch the phone and rush past them back outside. I quickly look at the restricted number and press redial.

"Answer me you son of a bitch!" I demand in loud anger.

XXXXXXXX

I numbly hand Mac his phone and then offer only a stare of regret as he pushes past me and Flack and hurries outside.

"He shouldn't be alone," I mention. "He won't talk to me," I tell Flack.

"Well he won't talk to me," Flack huffs.

"He might," I whisper as I quickly brush away newly formed tears.

"Stella, you care for him, it's obvious. You need to be with him."

"Please?" I beg, turning to him with watery eyes. "Don please. Just go and see if he's okay?"

"But..." he tries in protest.

"Please?" I beg once more.

Flack looks at me and frowns. "I'll try."

XXXXXXXX

I try the number once more and finally sense I am not alone. "Damn it Stella I just need..." I start as I turn around. "Flack, sorry. I thought, never mind. This is getting to be habit for you," I huff and he smirks. "She's mad at me right?"

"Mad? No," he sighs. "Worried? Yes. So am I, about you and Paula," Flack tells me to which I feel my anger lessen.

"I'm fine," I lie.

"Please Mac, even I can tell you're lying," Flack huffs. "You know when I first met Paula, I was amazed by her. Not only her sharp intelligence but also the way she just pushes her way into your head and stays there; trying to dare you to ask her to leave, but knowing you just can't."

"It should have been me!" I lightly hiss.

"Mac, you are not the only man who would have taken a bullet for her," Flack tells and I look at him in surprise. "Trust me, if I had been on those steps I would have stood in front of her also without question, without hesitation."

"This guy, the same guy who killed those boys; it's him! He's the sick bastard we are after! And he's doing this to get at me! How the hell can I live with that if she dies?" I half yell.

"Mac, Paula is strong and we got here in record time. As much as I do have my doubts I think she'll pull through."

"But you don't know for sure, right?" I snap.

"I don't think even the doctors know that right now," Flack tells me in a sad, calm tone.

I look at the younger man before me and frown. "And if Stella is next? Then what? What do I do if I have to watch her in there; fighting for her life because of me!"

"We have to make sure that won't happen, but you know Stella is the last person on this planet who is going to cave to this monster, she's ready to fight Mac. She is."

I know Stella sent him to check on me and I am once again amazed at how this woman cares for me even when I am at my darkest. "I don't deserve her," I mention.

"Paula or Stella?" Flack asks.

"Either," I huff.

"That's what I tell myself every day," Flack lightly smiles. "Stella said you were cut today?"

"No big..." I start.

"Do you need me to arrest you for being stubborn?" Flack dares.

"You sound like her," I offer lightly.

"And that's a bad thing?" Flack counters.

"No," I frown as I stuff my phone into my jacket pocket and offer a heavy sigh of resignation.

"Look if you don't go in there and at least get a damn band-aide my reputation as a problem solver for you two is moot," he tries with a slight smile; to which I can only offer a heavy sigh and smile in return. "And trust me as much I don't want to be known as the mushy relationship problem solver, as Jessica might expect more of me, I need there to be peace between you two or my peace of mind is shot," he lightly offers and it's my time to offer a smirk.

"Thanks," I offer.

"You're a friend Mac; I know you'd do the same for me."

"Fine, I'm going to get myself patched up."

Flack follows me inside and I only can glance at Stella with timid eyes before I walk up to the doctor that was trying to help me earlier.

"Detective Taylor?" He lightly questions.

"I'm told I need help," I frown.

"This won't take long," he smiles as I turn and follow after him.

XXXXXXXX

I watch Flack return and then Mac walk away with the doctor; my heart is still racing and my hands lightly trembling. "Well?"

"You're right, he's stubborn," Flack tells me. "But he's going to get patched up."

"I owe you," I offer with a slight smile.

"Just don't tell Jess," he calls and I offer a nod as I continue on my path to find Mac.

I slowly walk in the direction that Mac went with the doctor and finally find him sitting on a small examining bed unbuttoning his shirt. I notice his fingers are trembling and he's cursing his clumsiness; making very little progress. Without saying a word I walk up to him and gently push his hands aside and finish the task for him.

His watery blue eyes look into mine and my heart breaks. "Mac I'm sorry," I mention softly as I touch his flushed face. "I wish I could say it's going to be okay but I'm sorry I don't know."

"Sorry for yelling," he whispers.

"You needed to," I remind him. "I'm not mad at you."

"I'm glad you're here," he half whispers; torment in his voice, taking my hands and holding onto them like a drowning man afraid to go under.

"Stella, did you want to stay?" Dr. Michaels asks me as he walks back into the room with a small tray of items.

"No, I should..." I start.

"Stella, please stay," Mac tells me in a quiet voice as he hands me his dress shirt. I offer only a smile and take his shirt and jacket and hold them close; not caring if I have now blood on my own clothes. Dr. Michaels starts to take Mac's undershirt off and I then spy the knife cut and lightly curse. Even the fact that he's now half dressed is doing little to distract me from the fresh blood that is on certain parts of him; his blood and Paula's.

XXXXXXXX

I feel the tetanus needle enter my system and offer a slight wince.

"Just need a few stitches Mac," the doctor tells me as he continues to work. My eyes nervously dance around the room; not wanting to rest on Stella for too long as I feel that I owe her something. But when those green pools hold me captive I know I dont have to pretend to be anything other than I am right now a man in mental anguish bent on personal revenge. Dr. Michaels finally finishes up and I finally get dressed. He gives me a few instructions and then leaves us alone.

"Stella," I start in a tormented tone.

"Mac, why do you feel the need to justify yourself to me?" She asks softly and I am once again caught off guard by her perceptions into my very soul. "I know you want revenge but I'm not going to let you go off half cocked alone; daring this guy to meet you so you can do something stupid. Sacrificing your life for no good reason."

"If he wants to play that game then I'm going to," I tell her quickly as I start to button up my shirt. Stella takes my hands and holds them in hers; stopping my actions.

"And if you die? Will that patch the hole in my heart then? If I see you lying in that ER, dying?"

"No more deaths because of me!" I insist. "Those two little girls could lose their mother because of me!"

"You didn't shoot Paula!"

"I let it happen!" I snap, pushing myself off the table and storming to the other side of the room. "See, this is what caring about people does to you! It makes you sick with revenge. I had the same feeling of revenge when that bastard murdered Carla. It shouldn't be!"

"Mac..."

"And what if you're next? Another death of a person I care about because of something I did to incur his obvious hatred of me! How can I watch you die?" I half shout. "I shouldn't have let it get this far."

"Mac, no matter where _I was_ in the stream of time he would have done this anyways," she reminds me.

"But if it was just me, it wouldnt matter. Caring for someone costs too much."

"So then people should never care for anyone?" She asks.

"It would keep people alone but alive," I offer.

"If you are alone, are you really alive?" She counters in a soft tone, as she turns to leave. "I don't want to berate you for this stupid path you want to walk down, but I'm also not going to try to force you to care for anyone other than yourself."

"Stella," I resign. "Can't you see there is no other way? If you leave then I'll only have to worry about myself!"

"And what about me?" She challenges. "Do you not care that maybe I don't want to walk away?"

"If you were smart you'd would want to," I offer in anger.

"Well I guess I'm stupid too," she admits. "Because I don't want to. I care for you; a great deal Mac. But you have to want me in your life; even when it's at its darkest, like right now."

I watch her leave and then hit the air in anger. Of course I want her in my life; how could I not? But if she's the next to fall because of me, what then? If I dont catch this guy and fast then no matter who I care for, could soon be sleeping six feet in the ground. If it keeps her alive then its worth it right? I know I'm right. No you're not. Not this time.

With another heavy sigh I finally push my way back into the hallway and slowly head back to the ER waiting area. I spy Stella sit down beside Flack but I just can't bring myself to join them. I see Ed talking to the doctor and head for them.

"Ed?" I lightly question as the ER doctor finally leaves.

"She's flat lined twice Mac," he offers with a sad tone; tears still continuing to flow down his face.

"She'll pull through," I tell him; not really believing it myself.

I turn and look at Stella but have no words to offer; Flack offers me a frown but no words. My phone rings and I slowly reach for it.

"Taylor," I answer in a numb tone as I slowly walk past them outside once again. "Adam, what did you find?"

"Including the four from this case, there are nine other young men that were killed in the same manner as the Bryce's; and all were cases that were yours. Each of them was killed by an unknown male; a suspect was named and then found later with a gunshot wound. All were .45's. All were eventually closed as suicides or a rash act but never followed up on. The voice, DNA and finger prints are a match to the same unknown male. But his ID was never established."

"So we are dealing with a damn ghost! Send me the names of the victims and the case notes to my office," I direct. "Thanks Adam."

I finish the call and turn to see Stella watching me with a skeptical brow. "What?" She asks.

"Still unknown. Seems like we have twelve young men in total to date that fit the profile that I have worked and were filed as a rash act but that my final note was filed as unsolved. Back at square one," I frown. "Until he calls again; and trust me when he calls again you won't want to be there for that."

"Sick bastard," Stella throws at me.

"Me or him?" I frown.

"Take your pick," she replies in a small voice as she walks past me.

I can only watch in tormented silence as she storms past; my brain once again failing to send words to my mouth to make her stay. Stupid! I berate myself. But then I realize its better this way. I need this guy and can't afford to have my mind distracted by worrying about who his next target will be; which I _wrongly_ surmise is Stella.

XXXXXXXX

I didn't mean to be so harsh to him but sometimes his stubborn refusal for help is just too much. I push past and head for the truck. But as I round the corner to the parking lot I stop; leaning against the cool brick wall; trying to allow my heart to slow a bit before I get behind the wheel. He's used to being alone and has told himself that if he has anyone in his life if something happens to him, no one will care or miss him.

But I care. Why can't see accept that? I know he's worried I'll be next but I'm worried sick he'll be next. I hear him call my name as he comes after me and I know he needs me so I hesitate, knowing inside I just can't walk away right now. Damn it! I curse. I am about to reveal myself to him when his phone rings again. I hold my breath, praying it's not his stalker.

I would be wrong.

XXXXXXXX

"Taylor," I answer with a weary sigh.

_'Is this a bad time?' The male voice laughs._

"What the hell do you want from me?" I demand in anger.

_'I want your blood.'_

"Then come and get it! Let's end this now. Tell me where and when. What is your game?" I ask angrily.

_'Do you think when she dies that your mind will be back where it belongs? Trying to find me?'_

"Tell me where you are and I won't have to look. You want me dead, fine! Just stop playing these damn games!" I yell in anger.

_'Oh but I like games and I know you do to.' The voice continues. 'I am sorry but I have to go now. I'll be in touch. Just called to gloat a little. Winning is so much fun.'_

"Damn it!" I curse in anger as I kick at the wall in frustration. The last time I had tried to get a cell tower triangulation it only came back in the New York City area. This guy was clever and using a device to hide his location. He's calling the shots and I know that until he reveals himself, I'll be in the dark; frustrated and helpless to do anything other than be a morbid spectator in my own future demise.

I lean against the wall and close my eyes, my body finally sagging to a semi-sitting position; letting my mind wander back to the first time I met Paula.

-----

_'You're Mac Taylor? Don't seem like the terror I've been described.'_

_'Chief Donald Miles tell you that description?'_

_'Samantha Riker.' She smiles._

_'What brings you to DC?' I ask._

_'Do you always change the subject when you don't want to answer a personal question?' She questions._

_'I only heard a statement.' I offer._

_'You and I are going to get along just fine.' She tells me._

_'You're my new detective?' I ask in annoyance._

_'New? I like that. I have been working just as long as you have my dear.' She retorts._

_'I have more lines.' I shoot back._

_'Honey, black don't crack.' She tells me and I smile._

-----

I remember offering her a smile and then asking her for lunch after that and have been close friends ever since. "Paula, you can't leave me. Please don't die."

I finally look up and see Stella standing in silence just watching me; offering me a look that asks if she could come close. Great, now she's afraid of me! Damn it! That's not what I wanted. "Sorry about earlier," I offer.

"You know I still have my bat handy," she tells me with a smile.

"Yeah well you might need it before the night ends," I offer only with a frown. "Thought you left."

"So did I," she replies as Flack comes out to join us.

"Anything?" I ask eagerly.

"Well they managed to get the bullet out and now they are working to stop the bleeding and stabilize," he informs us in a soft tone.

"How's Ed?" I ask in torment.

"Could use a friend right now," Flack tells me and I know where I have to be; these heated debates can wait for now.

"See you both later," I tell them as I head back inside.

XXXXXXXX

I watch Mac go back inside and then look at Flack with a frown. "Think _she'll_ pull through?"

"If I was a betting man I wouldn't put money on it," he answers me firmly.

"Think _he'll_ pull through?" I ask in sorrow.

"Wouldn't put money on that either. You heading back to the lab?" Flack asks me and I nod yes. "Here take the bullet."

"I just want to update the team, check on what they are doing and then I'll be back," I answer. "Take care of Mac, okay? Just make sure he doesn't leave or go anywhere alone."

"You got it. As soon as you know something, tell me. I want this guy Stella," Flack tells me angrily.

"That's a heavy request these days," I sigh as I take the bullet with me and head for my truck.

XXXXXXXX

I slowly head back inside to be with Ed. I'm not one for moral support as Carla was taken from me so quickly that I really didn't have time to do much else except hold her while she died. Now when my mind flashed back images of me holding Paula just after she was shot, I feel I'm reliving the same nightmare all over again. And if I wasn't sure that I had gotten the guy that murdered Carla I would have for a split second thought it was the same person doing it to me all over again.

"Ed," I mention softly as I slowly ease myself down beside him. My side aches from the tight stitches but it's nothing compared to the mental anguish I'm feeling right now.

"This is wrong Mac," Ed mentions in a low tone; his eyes not meeting mine. And while he won't blame me, he doesn't have to; I have already crucified myself inside my head. I did this and if Paula dies they might as well book me for murder and throw away the key, because when I find the guy that did this, I will kill him.

"I will find this guy Ed, I swear to you I will find this guy and I will make him pay!" I offer in an angry tone. I look at the two small girls resting on either side of their father and frown. How can I tell them it was me who took away their mother? That they lost an amazing woman because of me?

"I remember the first case you two worked together," Ed starts with a slow smile.

"Andrew Claremont," I offer a tired smile in return.

"Remember?" Ed asks slowly.

"Remember? How can I forget," I lightly smirk. "Paula made me get into that damn vat of tomatoes to fish that guy out. My face wasn't the only thing that was red for the rest of the week," I finish and Ed smiles. "Match made in hell," I huff. "And I've been a better man ever since she first said hello."

"Trust me she cursed your name the whole night for ruining her best suit," Ed smiles.

"I know, she sent me the bill for the next suit she bought," I reply with a light frown. I lean back and look at Ed. "I would never admit this under any other circumstance but I do envy what you have; a good woman that loves you more than anything. A woman you can be proud of and a woman you actually want to go home to; much less give your life so that she can live."

"I see you finally found yourself a good woman."

"What? Stella? Oh trust me, when I go after this guy, she'll be gone," I tell him in sorrow.

"Do you care for her?"

"More than I the words I can actually bring myself to tell her," I frown. "I think since I first heard her name there was an odd connection. And now," I stop. "Trust me, this will drive us apart. And don't start on about not going after this guy."

"I know you too well to give you that advice," he tells me slowly. "But you don't have to prove yourself for Paula; you know she'd rather have you live for her than die for her. Especially if you found someone to make you happy; you've never had that."

I look at the man beside me and frown. Of course I know he's right; but something inside is telling me that I will get this guy no matter the personal cost to me. I lean back in the chair and offer a heavy sigh. How the hell did my life get out of control like this?

XXXXXXXX

"Stella," Cyrus calls to me as I head toward Mac's office. "Anything?"

"We got the bullet and I'm going to run that now after I make one call. She's lost a lot of blood and they are working to stabilize her. Please tell the team that we still don't know. Sorry."

"How's Mac?" He asks me in concern.

"Not good either," I frown. "What happened to him after Carla died?"

"Oh Mac got him and earned a disciplinary hearing as his reward," Cyrus informs me. "Nearly beat the guy to death."

"What?" I ask in shock.

"Yeah if it wasn't for Paula I'm sure he would have. Thankfully he died in prison. Hope you have the same strong influence on him or he might end up being arrested if we do find this guy."

"Thanks for the warning," I frown at Cyrus. "See you in the lab and then you can give me an update."

I head into Mac's office and then turn on his computer. He is already logged in and I can't help but look at his calendar. My eyes rest on a few entries and I take a breath. "He put in the meetings with me and all the cases I won?"

_'First case together!'_

_'Dry clean Bonasera's dress.'_

_'Bought toy for B.'_

_'Met Bonasera!__ Wow!'_

_'Text from B.'_

_'Bonasera won Simons case.'_

_'Card from B._

_'Bonasera won Andrews case.'_

And a few others. My eyes water as I realize that this man has been thinking about me long before I would ever have guessed; much the way I was thinking about him before we met. I quickly brush aside my morbidity and know that the best way to help him now, is to find the guy responsible and try to stop him before I lose Mac. I finish what I need to and then head for the lab to start my ballistics search.

"How's Paula?" Lindsay asks as I walk past her.

"Not sure yet," I huff as I stand before the table with a blank stare, my hands slightly trembling. "She might not make it. It looks really bad," I manage; almost in a dead whisper.

"I can help with that," she offers in a quiet tone.

I look at her with a frown. "What if she dies? It'll kill Mac," is all I can manage.

"You know before you came on the scene I would have been really worried that those words would come true and how it would affect him," Lindsay says, taking the small evidence bag from my hands. "But I don't think you'll let him self destruct and I'm glad you're here with us."

"What if I can't help him?" I ask weakly.

"Trust me, if anyone can help Mac, it's you," she tells me warmly. "So what have you got?"

I look at Lindsay and can't help but smile. A few weeks ago I would have told you that Lindsay Monroe was just another CSI out to snag Danny Messer and be done with it. But as I hear her comforting words and watch her get started I realize that she is a dedicated CSI trying to do her job and a friend trying to help me save the man I care about; and for a few brief seconds I am at peace.

XXXXXXXX

After what seems like a small painful eternity, the ER doctor finally walks up to us with a grim expression. My heart rate starts to rise and I feel my fists clench instinctively. I look at Ed, who's too worn out from adrenaline and emotion to even stand.

"Doctor?" I ask in anticipation.

"Mr. Watford?" He addresses Ed; not ignoring me but not addressing me either. It's not my place; I'm Paula's friend; Ed's her life.

"Is Paula going to live?" He asks simply.

"She..."

* * *

**A/N: **Okay sorry once again for the cliffy lol...well no I'm not really sorry...so I know this chappy might have been a bit slower but hope you still like it and please review. Who is the killer? Hmmm reviews might garner the answer in the next chapter! Hehe


	24. A Total Eclipse of the Heart

**Title: Opposites Attract  
****Chapter 24 - A Total Eclipse of the Heart**

* * *

"Did I lose her?" Ed simply asked, tears running down his face.

"Not yet," the doctor sighed. "However, we have managed to stabilize her for now but we could still lose her over the next twenty-four hours. I'm sorry; I wish I had better news. She's strong and healthy and that will count in her favor; that and the fact that she was able to get here pretty quickly. But the bullet did rupture major arteries near the heart. I would tell you to go home and wait but I know you won't."

"Thanks," Ed responds with a frown and looks at me in anguish.

"Did you want me to take the girls to Marie's?" I ask, referring to Paula's sister.

"Yes please," Ed answers with a small smile. "Shayla, Kesha, do you want to go with uncle Mac and see Auntie Marie?"

"We want to stay with mom," Shayla, the oldest says in a quiet voice.

"Marie will bring you back here as soon as something changes, I promise," Ed tells them.

I wait for the girls to get up and slowly walk outside to my truck and help them inside. The drive to Marie's is one of silent misery as I just can't bring myself to talk about their mother or her supposed fate. I finally arrive and make small conversation with Marie before I head back to the lab to see what's going on with the team.

I slowly make my way to my office; my dress clothes still cut up and covered with mine and Paula's blood. I get a few odd looks from those that dont know the whole story but frown when I dont see Stella sitting in my chair. I see my phone has been cleaned and it just sitting and waiting for me but she isn't and I am immediately hit with a sense of remorse.

My body is finally starting to feel fatigue as I just stare out the window in misery. I finally see Stella's reflection in the window and turn to her with a tormented gaze.

"How is she?"

"Twenty four hours and we'll know if she'll pull through," I explain with a tired sigh. "Did you examine the bullet?"

"I did."

"What did you find?"

"Flack and I can do this," she tells me.

"Stella, what did the bullet reveal?"

"A name," she huffs.

"Stella!" I press in anger.

"James Marshall. Two bit hood, but his DNA did match an old case that you worked on. Not an unsolved but one that you and Paula tried to bust for the murder of a young black boy," Stella explains. "The same gun that killed the boy is the same gun that shot Paula."

"Let's go. Did you call Flack?"

"He'll meet us there," Stella tells me as she walks up to me with a frown.

"I will not rest until this guy is behind bars."

"I wasn't going to convince you otherwise," she tells me in concern.

"Right," I huff, but I know she doesn't believe me. We head down to the truck in silence and I haven't felt tension this thick since our first call. Even the last few times we have had arguments it wasn't this bad. I know she's mad at me for closing up but I can't help it. It's all I know. She can say I told you so anytime now; but she won't and once again it's her silence that will torment me.

XXXXXXXX

I know he's in pain but feel once again helpless to draw him out of the solitary corner he's backed himself into. I know he thinks he needs to protect himself but why can't he understand that I want to help him bring this guy to justice just as much.

"Where did you take her little girls?" I ask, just hoping to add some talking to the stale air.

"Marie's. Paula's oldest sister," Mac answers, not looking at me.

"What's she like?" I try again.

"Stella, I know what you are doing and I appreciate your help but please," Mac tells me with a tight voice. "I just can't make small talk right now. Right now I need to tell myself to control my temper with the man I'm going to see shortly; and if she dies then you might have two killers on your hand."

"I will of course ignore that," I tell him with a heavy sigh.

And sadly the rest of the ride is spent in miserable silence for both of us. We reach the small house the same time as Flack. But as soon as the truck stops, Mac is out and rushing for the door.

"Mac!" Flack warns as he rushes after him. I watch as Mac merely kicks the door down with one foot; angry adrenaline the only thing feeding his brain right now.

XXXXXXXX

"JAMES MARSHALL! NYPD!" I yell in anger. "Get your sorry ass out here!"

"Taylor!" Flack calls my name again. With my gun trained I quickly scan the first room and then hurry for the second. I hear Flack and Stella rush into the house as I reach the second room.

"Marshall! Hands where I can see them!" I shout as I spy a man sitting at a computer desk. I am about to rush him when Flack pulls me back. I turn to face him with an angry scowl.

"Just hang back and let me do _my job_!" Flack barks at me in anger.

"Fine!" I growl as I turn around to watch; my eyes not daring to meet Stella's.

"Mr. Marshall, I need to see your hands," Flack tries again, his gun trained as he moves in closer. "I think someone beat us to him," Flack frowns as Stella and I rush for the body. We all see that Marshall has a self inflicted gunshot wound and there is a note on his computer; along with the gun that will later be proved to have shot Paula. Plus beside him on the floor was the two knives that would later be proved to have killed the four boys. As it appeared he was our man.

"_To whom it may concern_," Stella reads the note on his computer. "_Jealous rage consumed me and I deeply regret killing those boys_," her voice trials off. "He even apologies for shooting Paula."

I offer an angry curse and then call Cyrus. "I need whichever pair wants to come and process a scene," I tell him in a weary voice. "We might have just solved this. Fine you all come."

Flack calls in a few officers to contain the scene but I numbly turn and walk back to the door; half expecting my stalker to call and gloat. But no call. I look at my phone with any angry scowl.

"Maybe he just couldnt take the pressure Mac," Stella tells me in a quiet voice.

"This guy set up Marshall and just like the others, this will now be blamed on a drifter with a jealous streak that ended in a self inflicted death."

"But you don't believe that?" Stella questions me.

"I don't know what to believe," I state in anger. I head for the front of the door and step outside into the cool night air. My eyes are scanning the area before me, I know I'm being watched. This guy is just too damn smart! But he wants me to find him. So then why the decoy? He wants me to be alone!

"I can hear you thinking," Stella breaks me free from my sordid thoughts. I still can't turn around to face her but hate that she has to talk to my back.

"What else did you find?" I dare to ask.

"Pictures of the crime scene. Dates of the party. Times that Don Amor and Tyler Redmond were working. When Jeremy Frost was to leave. The email from Megan Salish to Martin Bryce. Internet receipts for the knives and the Ketamine. Mac it's all there. And there was a love note for you," she mentions softly.

"What?" I ask as I turn to her in shock. She holds up a piece of paper and I quickly take it.

_'Taylor, I hope you find closure. I told you that you and I would meet; surprise. Did you think it would end like this? I would have loved to have continued our game but in truth I just wanted to leave as big a hole in your life as possible. See you in hell Taylor. JM'_

"I don't buy it," I tell her in anger. "This guy is smart. He's been hiding all these years, studying us, how we work and what we look for. He trapped us in a haunted house, rigged a spear and then just takes his life? Following me around; my phone is probably bugged, he shoots Paula to prove a point and then he just gives up!"

"Chief wants an update," Flack says as he joins us.

I look at Stella and frown.

"Mac, you want there to be an angle, so you can have the satisfaction of taking this guy down like you did for Carla's killer. He didn't leave you that. Maybe that's the irony for this guy," Stella tells me.

"Tell the Chief whatever the hell you want, I'm going back to the hospital," I tell them as I turn and leave.

"Mac!" Stella calls after me. And I dont stop until I reach the truck; and only because she grabbed my arm and forced me back do I actually stop. "This guy played you from the beginning. He murdered those boys; plain and simple. Mac he has stuff on that computer that only the killer could have known."

"Then write up the damn report," I snap as I turn away.

"But you don't believe it," Stella huffs as she once again rushes in front of me and won't allow me to open the door.

"Stella..."

"You think that everyone around you has a hidden agenda, don't you."

"They do," I tell her.

"Does that include those that work with you? Or those close to you?"

"Stella, this is not the time or the place for this conversation," I warn her.

"And why is that Mac? Because it's not right for you? It's not a good time for you? Because you need to prove that Bad Ass Taylor, Marine hero can save the day and not give a damn what anyone else thinks as long as he's right? Did I cover everything?"

"Except I told you so," I tell her in a biting tone.

"Fine I told you so," she snaps at me.

"Now we're done," I say as I push past her and get into the truck. I hear her offer a curse in Greek as I slam the door shut and speed away.

XXXXXXXX

"Damn him!" I curse as Flack walks up behind me. "The team is on their way to process," he tells me.

"Did you call Chief Chavez?" I ask with a frown.

"He wants to verify the information and then call an immediate press conference. Mac doesn't believe it's the guy right?"

"I don't know if anything could satisfy his mind right now," I offer with a weary sigh. "I think he has his own personal agenda."

"That could be dangerous," Flack mentions.

"Yeah for him," I huff. "I'll wait here if you want to go and talk to the Chief."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I could use the distraction," I tell Flack with a slight smile. "Trust me Don, I can't be around him right now."

"What do I tell the Chief?" Flack asks in exasperation.

"Run with what you found. We have no reason to suspect anyone else right now. In truth, James Marshall is our killer. We know they want this wrapped up and now we can all rest in peace."

"Back to our own corner of the world?" Flack asks softly. "Two separate teams?"

"Just the way it should be."

I watch Flack leave and feel my eyes water. "_Two separate teams_," I whisper into the cool night air. "_As it should be_."

About twenty minutes later Danny and Lindsay have arrived and get started right away. I am more than tempted to call Mac to see how he is, but I assume that he's with Ed and they'll just wait there until news of Paula's awakening.

XXXXXXXX

I think about heading back to the hospital but I just need some space right now and something to hit. If I go to the lab I'll be trapped by concerned co-workers and a heart to heart is the last thing on my mind right now.

I want revenge and know the guy we got tonight isn't the one that is the real killer. And while he might have been used to help murder those boys in some way, I know for sure he's not the real killer.

I stop in front of my apartment and slowly walk inside. My senses start to kick into high gear and I know I'm being watched once again. But maybe I am just tired and overly paranoid. Still as I walk into my building I stop by the elevator to wait. I hear a noise behind me and notice another tenant walk into the building. I offer a nod at the familiar face and get a small smile in return.

I hear an odd shuffling down the hall and figure I'd check it out. But as I walk past a small door a hand shoots out grabs me from behind and covers my mouth and nose with a damp rag and starts to pull me back into the darkened room. I try to pull his hand away but quickly receive a hard punch to my freshly wounded side and my tired eyes water and my body starts to succumb to the drugs being forced into me. Panic seizes me as I realize that my captor has won and now I might actually be the next body found. With that terrifying thought my world goes dark.

XXXXXXXX

I finally finish up with the scene and head back to the lab to help put it all to rest. Flack is now with Chavez and they are putting the final report together about James Marshall. Further information into his background revealed that he was rejected by the Bryce brothers when he was told they personally got him fired from the University. Further motive also suggested that the reason he shot at Paula was that she was one who pushed for this incarceration at the killing of the black boy and even when the case was declared a mistrial he vowed revenge on her.

But as I sat back in my chair I too have to wonder if it was all too easy. This case had just started and now it is over. In truth it was tiring but something just doesn't add up. Oh maybe I'm just over analyzing things because of Mac.

"Maybe I'm right," I mumble to myself with a heavy sigh. "Maybe Mac's obsessed," I frown as I look at the time. It was well into the early morning hours and I should get some sleep. I'll just stop by the hospital and see what's going on. With a push out of my chair, I grab my coat and then slowly walk through the quiet hallway. I stop at the end and watch the team as they get ready to call it a night.

All four of them are laughing and talking like they have been the best of friends and have worked together as a team all along. Maybe we can all do this? Work together?

Since I know that will never happen, I push aside some morbid thoughts and get into the elevator. I remember when I had talked to Paula earlier that she said Mac would get obsessed with cases until he was proved right. "Always has to be right," I whisper in anger. "Damn him!"

I get into the truck and head for the hospital in silence. My mind is replaying all the events over the past few weeks and how my relationship with Mac Taylor grew from friction filled enemies to passion filled _friends_? "That's all he wants," I whisper as my eyes start to water once more.

But as I quickly swallow my guilt I am at the ER and stop and slowly walk inside. The hospital area is quiet and I see Ed lightly sleeping on a waiting couch. I look around for Mac but dont see him. As I turn to leave however, Ed sees me.

"Stella?"

"Hi, sorry I didn't want to wake you," I mention softly.

"Just taking a break," he tells me. "I have been in to see her and she's still fighting," he tells me with fresh tears. "She refuses to give up and that's a good thing."

I sat with Ed for a bit longer, but my mind was wondering where Mac was. Finally, as much as didn't want to pry I couldn't help myself. "When Mac comes back can you tell him that I just wanted to make sure he's okay?"

"I haven't seen Mac since you both left a while ago," Ed tells me. "I thought he'd come back but you might want to check his home."

"Okay thanks," I say slowly as I offer him a small smile and a whispered goodnight. Where did he go? I push myself up off the couch and hurry back outside. I try his blackberry but no answer. "Damn you Mac, where are you?"

I call the lab in case we crossed paths when I left but he's no where to be seen. Maybe he did just go home? I call Cyrus and get Mac's home number and dial it. No answer. Okay so now I'm starting to panic. I know he's worried about Paula and I hope he's at a bar someplace trying to drown his sorrow but that's just not him.

I feel my nervous tension starting to rise once again as I near his apartment. I see his truck and frown; maybe he's just ignoring me. And for a spilt second I am very tempted to turn around and leave him be; but part of me just can't give up on him just yet.

XXXXXXXX

I slowly feel my world coming back to me as I try to open my weary eyes. My brain replays an image of myself walking into my building; walking down the hallway and then being attacked. Panic fills my body as I force myself awake and sit up.

"What the hell?" I mumble as I look around. I'm at home, lying on my bed, untouched. "Did I just imagine that?" I reach for my phone notice only one missed call from Stella.

I push myself off the bed; my head is pounding and my whole body aches. I want nothing more than a shower and good nights sleep. Well at least I'll have one of the two. I quickly shed my suit jacket when I hear a knock at the door.

"Stella?" I ask in surprise as I open it. She eyes with a wondering glance and I frown. Do I tell her? She'll probably think I'm nuts.

"I know it's late but I just wanted to see if you were okay before I went home and tried to get some rest."

"I'll be fine if Paula lives," I tell her in truth. "What did the Chief say?"

"Thanks for the hard work," she replies with a small smile.

"More like thanks for nothing," I shoot back with a sour note.

"I don't know what drives this paranoid obsession?" She asks me.

"And if I said I was attacked just now when I got home what would you say?"

"I would ask if you're okay and what happened?"

"Well I woke up in here so I'm not sure," I frown.

"Anything missing?" She questions.

"No," I answer in a small voice.

"Paranoid obsession," she states firmly. "Sometimes cases are this easy."

"Not for me," I reply firmly. "This guy has played us all again."

"Did you get another phone call?" Stella asks me directly.

"No."

"An email or present of any kind?"

"No."

"Maybe you just need sleep," she tells me in concern.

"Fine, maybe I do," I resign in frustration.

We stand for a bit longer in tormented silence.

"Why do I feel like we're back at square one?" She asks softly.

"Maybe that's where we belong," I tell her and she looks at me in sorrow. "I know it's not what you want to hear but until I'm sure about this guy and I won't rest until have him behind bars or dead at my hands and that's all that will occupy my mind."

"And your heart?" She challenges.

"What heart?" I offer with a grimace.

"Yeah what heart?" She lightly chides. "I guess the heart I thought you once had. Maybe it was me that was wrong all along here."

"Stella, what do you want me to tell you? What do you want me to say?" I lightly plead.

She looks at me without answering and within a few seconds her eyes water and tears threaten to spill; my heart breaks. I am pushing her away and although it's not what I want, it's all I know how to do.

"If you care for someone you shouldn't need anyone to tell you what to say to keep them in your life," she offers in remorse.

"It's been a long time since I really cared for someone and even then it wasn't the same as with you. I don't know what to say!"

"Are you sure?" Stella throws at me. "You want to know what to say to me? Tell me that you have accepted the fact that we caught the killer. Tell me that you have accepted the fact that Paula's current situation isn't your fault. Tell me that you care more for me than some stupid obsession to always being right and winning. Tell me not to leave."

I look at her in misery. I can't tell her that. I haven't accepted that Paula's fate isn't my doing. I can't accept that we caught the guy that easily and that it's the same guy who has been threatening me. And I can't tell her not to leave. I want to, but I can't.

"But you can't, can you," she continues.

"Stella," I try in misery.

"You know when I first heard your name I thought to myself, now here is a man worth getting to know on a professional level. Then when I had to work with you I thought to myself, here is a man worth getting to know on a personal level. But maybe it's me; maybe I'm wrong."

"I have to know for sure," I insist. "I just can't let it go. Why don't you believe me?"

"I want to," she tries. "I really do. But we found the gloves, the knives, the guns and the DNA is only James Marshall and his victims. Mac, he had the Bryce boys DNA under his nails. We found everything that can close this case and let us go about getting on with our lives. I think you want our stalker to be alive."

"What? Why on earth do you say that?"

"Because it's the perfect excuse to be alone; that's what you really want right?"

"Paula is dying because of me!"

"I am not going to stay here and try to convince you of something you obviously don't want."

"Justice?"

"Me."

I look at her in surprise. Of course I want her. Tell her! I can't, he's still out there. And if she dies next then it's my fault.

"Mac, I'm sure that before I came into your life, your life was full of action and spectacular things. Mine was not. You only just assumed that about me. But I was alone and wondering if I would ever find true love. Since you came into my life; it's filled with mystery, fun, passion and adventure. I finally have a reason to look forward to going to work; despite the fact that our present case sucks. And I don't know if I need you in my life to keep that feeling, but I know I want you."

"Stella, I think that..." I start.

"What do you feel?" She asks. "Anything?"

"I would like there to be more but I know he's still out there and right now I need to concentrate on that. I'm sorry. I don't back down from a fight! Not now, not ever," tell her firmly.

"You just did; the fight for us. Take care of yourself Mac Taylor. It seems it's what your best at," she offers and then turns and leaves; allowing me to just stare in silent misery and torment. I reach out a hand to pull her back but it doesn't connect and she doesn't look back.

Damn it! I curse as I head back inside and slam the door shut. Part of my brain tells me to fight for what I want! But the other half says the attack was real and that her life could end if I tell her to come back. So to keep her alive I do the only thing I can back into the shell I have so expertly created for myself.

I head back to the bathroom and stare at myself in the mirror. The haggard reflection that stares back just shakes his head and frowns.

"You lost a good woman, Mac," I tell myself.

"I know," I huff as I turn the shower on. But he's out there, and I need to finish this. Maybe I am Bad Ass Taylor that needs to save the world. Kinda stupid, but I know I can solve this. I have to. Maybe I am obsessed. I think I am. Maybe I'll always be alone. I'm sure that's true. It's what I deserve.

"Sorry Stella," I whisper in misery. "Someday I hope you'll forgive me."

XXXXXXXX

By the time I push myself out of Mac's building, tears are running down my face and I just can't seem to bring myself to brush them away. I offer one more sad glance up to his apartment which quickly goes dark and then turn and get into my truck and head for home.

Paula had told me he was obsessed with not winning things that mattered to him and as her life hangs in the balance he isn't winning.

"But I only want to help," I offer in misery as I start for home. "Why does he shut me out?"

I know he's scared of losing her but maybe he really wants to spend the rest of his life alone. I dont want to believe that but I have also never believed that a woman should bully a man into anything he doesn't want; especially a romantic relationship.

I finally reach home in a cloud of gloom and misery. I let myself into my quiet apartment and just stare around in sorrow. I was planning on having Mac come over; at least for a quiet dinner, maybe more? But now I fear that dream will never become a reality.

I numbly walk to the bedroom and look at the clock. Almost time to get up but I know I need at least a few hours sleep. So I quickly shed my clothes, put on my night shirt and crawl under the covers; but as soon as I lay my head down on the pillow the tears start again.

"Oh Mac," I whisper in anguish. "I guess this is goodbye after all." And for the first time in years I finally cry myself to sleep.

XXXXXXXX

I wake up the next morning with a massive headache, mostly from turning Stella away and my tired brain showing images for her dying in my arms. I could never live with that; can't she see that. And while I'm sure I've lost her for good, I know it'll keep her alive and that's all that matters to me now.

It's almost light and I have only had a few hours sleep but need to see if Paula is okay. I slowly push myself out of bed and head for the bathroom. I had a shower the night before but need a quick shave. I glance at the wound on my side and frown. I remember my attacker hitting me and there is a fresh purple mark from the hit, if he knew where to hit that only further cements in my mind that my attacker is still alive and knew that I was injured in the university. I apply some medicated cream and then quickly get dressed.

In no time at all I am once again out the door and racing for the hospital. I hurry inside and head for the ER waiting area. I see Ed talking to one of the doctor's and feel my heart rate starting to rise.

Ed looks at me with a frown but I can't tell if something bad has happened or not. I wait until the doctor is finished before I approach.

"Ed?" I ask quickly.

"She's in a coma Mac," Ed tells me sadly. "Her vitals are weak but steady and thankfully there is no brain damage but her heart sustained a lot of trauma and she's..." he starts and then finally breaks down. I offer a hug and then help him back to the waiting couch and we slowly sit down.

"She'll pull through," is all I can seem to bring myself to say.

"Did you want to go and see her?" Ed asks me.

"Have you?"

"Been there all night," he tells me. "Just after Stella left."

"Stella was here?"

"Came looking for you," Ed tells me.

I offer only a slight wince and a small curse.

"What's the matter Mac? You don't know what to do?"

"The guy who did this to Paula is still out there," I start.

"But the press conference said the guy was found along with all the evidence. You and Stella got a big shout of praise from the Mayor."

"It's a set-up," I insist.

"You tell Stella this?"

"Stupidly yes I did," I huff.

"And she called you paranoid and obsessed?"

"How did you know?" I ask in exasperation.

"Because that's what I would have said," Ed tells me slowly. "Mac, maybe that is the guy."

"I know I'm right," I state firmly.

"And if you lose everything for the sake of revenge?"

"Then at least the only person getting hurt is me," I shoot back.

"You sure about that?" Ed counters.

Of course I'm not sure and so I say nothing in reply.

"Be positive," Ed reminds me as I slowly push myself up and then head into the room where Paula is hooked up to a supply of machines and tubes. My eyes water as I approach her still body and I feel my own blood pressure starting to rise.

"Oh Paula," I whisper as I take a small chair and pull it beside her bed and sit down. "Why you? Why wasn't it me?"

I lean back in the chair and remember what Ed told me before I entered. But sadly all that occupies my brain is negative thoughts. I gently take Paula's hand in mine and hold it carefully.

"I wish I knew what to say," I start in sorrow. "I wish you would wake up right now and tell me what to do. I never had to worry about getting out of line or doing something stupid as you were always there to keep me in check. Oh god Paula, please wake up," I beg in sorrow. I quickly brush away a stray tear and offer a heavy sigh.

"You know I still remember our first case. Ed and I were laughing about that. The tomato guy, remember? That large vat he jumped into. You told me it was part of my civic duty to save his ass," I stop and slightly smile. "I never heard the end of it from the guys when I came back smelling like pizza. But I wasn't mad, okay maybe a little. But if I was to ever do anything stupid for anyone it would be you."

I look around the room in silent misery.

"Well actually I have done something stupid to someone else. I think I just let Stella walk out of my life. I want her to stay but I know the guy who did this to you is still out there. I'm telling you this because I want you to take up and tell me I'm wrong."

Would I listen, I ask myself? No, but at least it might help ease my guilty conscience.

"You knew right? About me and Stella. From the first time you saw us make eyes at each other, you knew right? I tried to tell myself it wouldn't work and that a woman like that would only cause me trouble but I was wrong. So you need to wake up and tell me what to do to get her back."

I feel my eyes water once more as I look at Paula's peaceful expression. "I love her," I finally admit. "Shocking right? Since I've never loved anyone before," I mention in a soft tone. "I love her so much that I'm scared to tell her those three words. I know how can a man like me be scared of words? I'm scared of telling her and it being rejected, of her not responding in kind, shesh Paula tell me that I'm a grown man and I'm being stupid for being sacred."

I lean back in the chair and allow the silence to build once again. "Ed's a lucky man. I wish I was that lucky. I know, me, offering some emotion," I quietly laugh. "So now you can wake up and tell me I'm being silly. You can do that right? Paula? Please? Just wake up and tell me what to do."

I allow another few minutes of silence to pass before I know it's time to take my leave. "I have to go but I'll be back. I need to go and check on my team before we all go our separate ways. I'm sorry."

I gently place her hand back at her side and slowly stand up. I offer a small kiss on her warm cheek and then quickly swallow any more sorrow as I turn to head back outside. Part of me wanted to see Stella waiting, but as I push through the ER doors, it's only Ed who's there.

"She um, she'll pull through," I tell him weakly. "She has to."

"I know Mac," Ed tells me.

"How are you feeling? I forgot to ask and I'm sorry."

"I'll be better when my other half is where she belongs, at my side telling me what to do," he answers with a slow smile.

I can only nod in agreement and then after giving him another quick hug I am out the door and back into traffic; heading toward my lab.

I know Stella and her team will be there and for once my nervous anxiety is the highest it's been in days. What do I say to her? How will she treat me? Business as usual? Do I even deserve that? No.

But as I near the office I haven't gotten any phone calls or messages of any kind and so wonder if maybe this guy really was the one and his last laugh was me not being able to arrest him. But he said I'd die alone? Was it a rouse? Do I really live in peace after all? Am I that lucky? I dont believe in luck so my anxiety is still high.

I slowly walk into the building; my heart is racing at top speed. I pass through the police half and glance at Paula's desk and frown. It's just so wrong that she's not there, offering me her trademark wave and smile. But it's not there and already I feel emptiness starting to consume me.

I head into the lab part and allow myself to be distracted by all the chatter about this morning's new conference. I head into the main lab section and see our two teams and Stella watching the press conference that most of us missed due to the very late night.

XXXXXXXX

_'On behalf of Mayor Carlson, I would personally like to thank the men and women of the NYPD for the diligent efforts to bring to a close this horrible crime. A special thanks to Detective Paula Watford who was shot in the line of duty trying to bring James Marshall to justice. We are told that she's still in a coma in Gramercy Hospital and our thoughts and prayers go out to Ed, the girls and the rest of her family._

_I would also like to thank Detective Don Flack, Detective Mac Taylor and Detective Stella Bonasera as well as their teams for their hard work and attention to details that brought this killer to bear. And while he is not alive to stand accountable for his crimes, the Bryce, Greenfield, Ryland and Carlson families can finally have some closure in this dark hour. Our thoughts, prayers and words of concern go out to them all._

_In closing...'_

XXXXXXXX

I look over at Stella who simply looks at me and offers a small, tight lipped smile. I want more than anything to tell her something is off and that I need her by my side to make this right; but as I listen to those around me offer their sighs of relief that this is now over and how the families can finally have peace I know it's not my place to make them at odds with this city once again. This is now my fight and I guess I'll be the only one fighting it, alone. Just like usual, I suspect.

"Well guys," I mention, finally forcing the rest of the room to acknowledge my presence.

"Mac," Cyrus smiles. "Good job."

"We all are to be commended," I smile in return. "I really want to thank this entire team and Detective Bonasera's team for their help and cooperation in this and I'm sure Stella agrees with me that while the beginning might have been, well interesting, the end proved valuable." I finish and look to Stella to offer some words but she only nods her head in agreement and smiles to the team.

I know she's mad but she won't bring it up again. Once again it's her silence that torments me.

"So when is our next joint case?" Danny asks eagerly.

"Mac, can we trade Danny for Cyrus?" Lindsay requests, making the room laugh.

"Then you'd never get any work done," I reply quickly.

"Well man," Sheldon says to Cyrus. I tune them out as I head over to Stella. I at least have to be PC about this right?

"Did you um get all..." I start.

"My stuff from your office? I did, thanks," she tells me with a fake smile. "How's Paula?"

"She's in a coma," I reply simply. Why is it really awkward now? Blame yourself my mind tells me. It's your doing. "Well glad this case is over."

"But you don't believe that do you?" She asks in a low tone.

"Does it really matter what I believe?" I counter.

"It did once," she tells me with a stiff expression; like she's trying to swallow tears and I immediately feel guilt starting to cover me once more. "Thanks for your help," she says offering her hand.

"Yes you too," I respond, taking her hand and holding it in mine for a few more seconds than I should. I finally let go but my eyes are still locked with hers; searching, begging for her help and understanding. But she quickly pulls back and the connection is broken and I know to take my leave; knowing it's not the time or place for a heartfelt declaration of love.

"Well guys?" I ask in a firm tone. "Time for a new case?"

"Right, we should be going," Stella tells her team.

"Sheldon, we're still going to the Nicks game right?" Cyrus says as Sheldon turns to leave.

"Yes way man. And those two hot girls better be there," he says making Cyrus offer a sheepish expression.

"No need to wonder when Danny and Lindsay will see each other next," Sheldon offers, once again making the room laugh.

"And when are Mac and Stella going to co-lead a case again?" Lindsay asks with a smile.

And before Stella can answer, I put myself out of my own misery. "Oh I'm sure Stella will be very happy to have me out of her hair and get things back to normal around here."

"I guess we do think alike," she replies with a small smile. Lindsay offers a slight frown but says nothing.

And that was it. She offered me a small goodbye and then walked past me and out of my life; for good I assumed. Oh its better this way Mac, I try to tell myself. Really? In what way?

I watch her and her team head for the elevator, laughing and talking; their lives back to normal, mine forever ruined by a passing thought. Is this really the end?

"So boss," Cyrus starts.

"I need to spend today working on getting this case wrapped up. You two have earned the day off. Just enjoy because I might not offer it again."

"Danny, wait up!" Lindsay calls out and pushes past Cyrus and I. I can only offer a small smile as I watch Danny stop and then talk to Lindsay. I see Stella nod her head yes; obviously following my lead and giving Messer the day off so they can spend it together.

I lock eyes with her for probably the last time; begging once again for help but the elevator door's hiss shut and she's gone from my view and my life. Gone? For good? I think so. I think I just let my future slip away from me. And if had known at this moment that tomorrow my life would be on the brink of extinction, I would have followed after her and not fulfilled a destiny that was written by a madman.

* * *

**A/N:** Think Stella's out of his life for good? Think Mac's stalker is really dead? Think he's finally safe? Think again! Feedback please and thanks


	25. Welcome to my Parlor, Detective Taylor

**Title: Opposites Attract  
****Chapter 25 - Welcome to my Parlor, Detective Taylor**

* * *

I head back to my office in miserable silence. She's gone; Stella is gone. Out of my life but not out of my mind and heart. How can I forget her, I am in love with her that I know for sure. Why didn't I just tell her? And as soon as I am alone in my office my quiet sorrow starts to consume me. I miss her smile; her laugh; her witty comebacks and her snide remarks. I miss her fire; her zest and the handcuffs; especially those.

I look at the files before me and frown; I know I'm right and never back down from a fight. But she was right too; I did back down from a fight; the fight for our future together, as friends; partners and lovers. That was the real fight I lost; a fight I wonder if I'll ever get the chance to engage in once again and win her back.

"Damn it!" I curse angrily as my phone rings. "Taylor," I answer with a weary tone.

_'Did you sleep well Detective Taylor?' My stalker taunts yet again._

"What do you want me to say?" I snap in anger.

_'You know your place is very clean. How disappointing.'_

"I knew it was you!" I growl.

_'That's because you are a smart man. Stubborn but smart. Are you alone now?'_

"Meet me already. Let's end this!" I demand. "What do you want?"

_'I want you to find me!'_

"Then just tell me where you are!"

_'Oh that would be too easy for you and no fun for me. You have everything you need right before you to find me. Since you have no more distractions it should be easy for you. Live up to your name Taylor...but then again, what's in a name? Oh that's right, I am. See you soon.'_

I hang up my phone and curse angrily into the room. I look at the files before me and know what he means. "These files, these cases; he's in here, I just need to find him."

I push myself up out of my chair and walk to my writing board. Part of me regrets the package I sent her this morning, but figured I would never really see it again anyways so why delay the inevitable.

"Okay you sick bastard, who the hell are you?"

XXXXXXXX

The ride back to my lab is also one of quiet reflection. Sheldon is on the phone trying to arrange an after game dinner for the girls he and Cyrus will be taking to the basketball game and Danny is off with Lindsay and I dont have to wonder what they're doing.

I do however, wonder what Mac's doing. It hurt so much to see the tormented expression on his handsome face when the elevator doors took me away from him, but what else could I do? When Lindsay asked if we would ever work together again, I was going to say, _if they were lucky they'd see us on the next call;_ but Mac beat me to it and his words still ring in my head. I guess he really does want to go the rest of this alone.

Part of me wants to go back and yell at him for being so thick; but the other part of me wins out by telling me to just let it play out for now and let him calm down. But what if he does get himself killed? What if his stalker is still around and he dies alone? Oh Stella, I quickly chide myself. Now you're sounding just as paranoid as Mac. The case is over; let it go.

As I head toward my office I slowly walk past the spare office, which of course is now empty. True to his word, Mac has removed every trace of himself from the spare office and unless I had seen it for my own eyes, I wouldn't have believed that he was ever here at all. I lean against the door and feel my melancholy mood starting to cover me. I miss his smile, his wit, his charm and the fire in his eyes whenever he was up to whatever challenge I threw at him. His playful mood and the way his arms held me close. I miss him!

"Was kinda nice having that office occupied," Sid tells me in a kind tone.

I quickly swallow my sorrow and turn to face him with a tight lipped smile. "Just a thought."

"You said that one time before," Sid reminds me.

"And I was right, it will remain only a thought," I offer in a sad tone.

"Men are funny creatures," Sid starts as he slowly walks back to my office with me.

"In a specific way? Or in general?" I question.

"When they're threatened," Sid answers.

"By who? Women or life?"

"Take your pick."

"And how do we get past that?"

"Depends on what you want?"

"And what do I want?" I ask in remorse.

"I think only you know that," Sid smiles. "Gotta be tough on a guy to lose his best friend and have no one back him in a fight to the death."

"His best friend is uh, she's..."

"She's right in front of me," Sid tells me warmly. "And I've never known you to back down from a fight. Just a thought."

I watch him leave and then offer a small curse as I head back into my office. But as much as I try to ignore them, Sid's warm words of encouragement give me hope and for a split second I want to call Mac and tell him even if I don't believe him, I'll help him.

But as I walk to my chair I see a package on my desk and a smile starts to cross my face; especially when I see it's from Mac. I quickly pull it open thinking he's sent me something to say he's sorry but when I see the item my smile instantly disappears.

"My green dress," I utter in misery as I reach for the small note card.

_Stella 'Never thought I'd be lucky enough to see you in this again. I hope someday you'll be able to forgive me,' Mac _

My eyes instantly water as I clutch the dress to my chest and slowly slide into my chair and turn my back to the door and stare out the window in misery. I notice Flack's reflection in the window but I don't turn around. I can't; I'm too sad.

"Mac?" He asks in a soft tone as he comes closer. I simply nod my head and hand him the small card.

"It really is over," I utter in a dead whisper.

"It was him who sent those pink cuffs right?" He asks in a low tone. "A few weeks back?"

"It was nothing," I reply quickly. "Especially now."

"Stella, he's worried and scared. Worried that he's made the wrong choice and scared that Paula will die and he'll feel responsible even though he's not."

"He doesn't care about me," I whisper in sorrow.

"Doesn't care? Stella, I don't think he could care for a person more than you," Flack tells me as I finally turn to face him with a defeated expression.

"I talked to him last night; it's over," I frown. "And after his comments today and now this, he's gone; I'm out of his life."

"Give him a day, this will die down and he'll wrap his head around the fact that we caught the guy. Hopefully Paula will come out of her coma and then you two can focus on you two again."

"I'd like to believe that," I tell him.

"Trust me he's a guy. He'd like to think he's complex, but he's simple. A day Stella, give him a day. Knowing you, however, it will be less. He's lucky."

I watch Flack leave and then look back at the note card in my hand. I lean back in my chair and offer a heavy sigh. I want to believe Flack, I really do. But part of me just can't bring myself to think anything other than Mac is going to force himself into a world of trouble; not caring who he hurts as long as he's right.

"But can I just watch him self destruct?"

I quickly put the dress on my side table and turn on my email. Maybe I will give it a least a day but I will stop by to see how Paula is doing. It's a harmless excuse I tell myself. He'll appreciate that right? He has to, I tell myself. I have to believe I haven't lost him for good.

XXXXXXXX

I have gone through all the old case files and am getting only closer to frustration. By now Stella will have found the dress and note I left for her. I know if I do pursue this and something happens to me then it's better to end it clean and not have her wondering if she should come over and get it and cause herself undo heartache.

Even now, my heart and mind are filled with anguish and misery. I need her here with me; she'd figure it out. But I just can't bring myself to drag her back into my paranoid fantasy; I care too much to put her into that position again.

"Okay back to business," I tell myself as I head back to the board; the sun starting to set. I have all the files lined up. "Okay so let's start with the names of the victims."

I take my marker and start to write the first and last name of each young man found murdered. Joshua Bryce; Adam Collins; Caleb Bryce; Oliver Day; Bruce Greenfield; Garry Parks; Ian McShane; Billy Ryland; Brent Lopez; Ozzy Capenin; Nickolas Spartan; Shane Westin.

"Okay so they were around the same age but that's about it. All from different walks of life and backgrounds. Some employed; some not. What am I missing? Mac, what aren't you seeing?" I ask myself in anger.

"In order...what order. Has to be date order," I tell myself as I look at the files on my desk. I try date order and nothing. I try age order and nothing; ethic order and nothing. Finally my eyes rest on something and I feel a sinking feeling starting to cover me.

I turn back to board and start to write once again; this time with a different strategy in mind. And as I start to write the names my world slowly starts to cave in on me.

**J**oshua Bryce  
**A**dam Collins  
**C**aleb Bryce  
**O**liver Day  
**B**ruce Greenfield

**G**arry Parks  
**I**an McShane  
**B**illy Ryland  
**B**rent Lopez  
**O**zzy Capenin  
**N**ickolas Spartan  
**S**hane Westin

"Oh, my, god," I utter in horror. "It's Charles Gibbons!" I hiss in anger. I pick up my phone and call Ralph. "I need anything you can find on Charles Gibbons. He might go under the name Charles Simpson or Chuck Rogers."

"Gibbons, wasn't that..." Ralph starts.

"Yes the father whose son was knifed to death and who vowed revenge against me. And the date of the Bryce boys' murders was the same as Jacob Gibbons' death. I need to know where he is."

"He was arrested and he and his wife were committed to the DC Psychiatric facility. Even I remember that. Suspicion of those cruel deaths a few years before Jacob died. Mac he's..."

"He's out!" I hiss. "Find me Charles Gibbons!"

"Right away boss," Ralph tells me as he hangs up.

I slump back in my chair and stare at the board in horror. My mind quickly drifts back two years ago. It was a case that, as I was just leaving DC I wrapped up when I took my post here. Charles had paid me two visits when I first started and thats how Ralph knows him. But then everything stopped and so I figured he had just given up. But it has haunted me ever since.

-----  
_'You promised me Taylor! My son is dead because of you!'  
__  
'I didn't know.'  
_

_'Yes you did. You and your damn Taylor oath. You said you'd give your life. Well it was his life that was taken. My boy was knifed to death because of you!'_

_'I did everything I could.'_

_'One day Taylor.__ One day you will know what it means to lose someone you care about and I'll be there to see it.'_

_'Charles..."_

_'Forget it Taylor, you had your chance to save him and you failed.'_

_'Ryland tricked us all.'_

_'You said you knew who it was!'_

_'I did. I stand by'..._

_'He's dead because of you. My boy! I held him while he died!'_

_'Charles...'_

_'We're done here Taylor. I will come back into your life one day; and then I'll have your blood! I will avenge my son! You will be sorry!'_

-----

After that I was told that Charles and his wife were both arrested for some grisly murders they committed and that they would be sent away for a long time. The murders were the same as their son; young men, knifed to death. Then I never gave them a second thought; until now.

"And he's right, I am sorry," I offer in anguish as I pick up the phone. "Ralph? Anything on Gibbons?"

"Just a sec boss I'm on with Adam Ross, he's found a few things on them too."

"Fine, just hurry," I lightly snap as I hang up the phone. I stare at the name before me on the writing board and it all makes sense. Since that case Charles was watching me, learning how I worked and what my routine was; playing his stupid game; slowly sucking me in. The man who killed Jacob was a drifter and we found a suicide note and the evidence. I never believed it, but the case was closed and we moved on. I always thought it was just harsh words from a grief stricken father. I have been threatened before but I've always brushed it off as a parent who needs time to grieve and then uses time to try to heal.

Charles obviously never let it go; he allowed his revenge to consume him. Looking back it all makes sense. Jacob wasn't allowed to go to University as his grades were terrible and the only job he could get was at an amusement park. A few other things rounded out the complete picture; such as the museum and the cheap parlor tricks. Jacob too was taunted before he was killed by the same means.

However, this is also just theory as I don't have any proof other than a few things that fit the profile. I need hard evidence. And since I don't have any evidence that it is Charles, why take back-up or drag anyone else into this until I am sure? Part of me is tempted to call Stella and try to once again explain to her what I think I found, but another part of me says to go to Charles first and see what he says then take her and Flack back and put this case to rest for the last time.

I walk back to my chair and slowly sit down. I allow my hands to reach for the small tin of mints and a small smile starts to form on my lips. I know now I'll never see those cuffs again and as I put the small tin into my top drawer I realize that I'll probably never see Stella again.

How could I face her now? I was so cold and uncaring? I can't take her for granted and expect that she'll just be there when I need her; that I can basically tell her it's over but then beg her for help when I need it? I care too much to do that to her. "Mac, you screwed up big time!" I curse myself as I turn to my computer.

XXXXXXXX

I slowly move around the lab, closing off the part of the Bryce case that I was working on. I look up; almost expecting to see Mac standing there asking to help or just looking at me with his cryptic smile. I miss his smile; I miss him!

"Oh Stella," I chide myself in silent misery. "What are you doing?"

I walk past Adam's desk and am about to just continue when I hear Mac's name and quickly stop.

"That's right Ralph, this place has that. I know odd. How much does Mac want? Okay. Tell him to hang tough for a few more minutes. Yeah I like that about him. That's funny," Adam laughs. I feel myself smile as I hear him talk a bit more and am very tempted to ask what it's all about. But I just can't; to walk down that path now would be too painful.

With a quick swallow of guilt I hurry away and back to my office. I look at the time and frown. I would like to go and see Paula and maybe since it's later in the day I will do just that. I walk past the empty office once more and silent misery starts to consume me. I can see him look up and offer a nervous smile; like he wasn't sure he belonged there but was hoping I wouldn't ask him to leave.

Sadly he left no trace of him; true to his word as always. Okay Stella snap out of it already! With a firm nod to myself I walk into my office; write up my final report and close the file on the Bryce boys.

I head for my coat and then am on my way to go and see Paula. I can't just give up on us; can I? What if he doesn't want me back? I can't believe that. I have to believe it will work.

Oh why isn't life as simple as it was before I met Mac Taylor? Would I go back if I had the chance? I would like to say yes, but in my mind and heart I know I wouldn't. I wouldnt trade one second with him for anything else.

"Where is that damn bat?" I ask with a small smile.

XXXXXXXX

"Ralph!" I ask impatiently.

"Okay so Adam found some surveillance tapes and," he starts. "Odd that he has them but we found them and..."

"I just want to talk to him and then I'll take the boys in blue with me," I tell Ralph. "Record what you want until you hear from me."

"You shouldn't go alone," Ralph reminds me.

"Ralph, this is a theory and we have no facts, so I can't take anyone with me on a damn hunch. I'll be back shortly."

"Okay by the time you get back I'll have them for you on your desk."

"Where is he?"

"235 Cross Street."

"Thanks. I should be back in an hour," I tell him as I quickly stuff my gun into its holster and reach for my coat. Hopefully this will all be over very soon; then I'll stop by and see Paula and then work on my groveling speech to Stella. I wonder if she'll still want me? I have to believe yes, right? If I tell her I love her, will she believe me then?

The drive to the Gibbons is one of tormented misery. I keep seeing Jacob Gibbons carved up body and his father holding him, begging him to wake up and telling him that everything would be okay. I remember the look on his face as he glared at me in hatred and vowed revenge for his son's senseless murder. I keep hearing myself trying to tell him it wasn't his fault and that we didn't know; but he didn't care to listen. I never quite got the connection between the murders the Gibbons were accused of and the fact that these murders were the same. Would they murder their own son? Or was he a part of it all along? Did they involve a third person and he turned on them, killing Jacob as revenge? So many questions dance around in my brain that by the time I reach their house, my mind is in pain.

But as I pull to a stop in front of their place my heart starts to pick up the pace. Mac, what are you doing? I'm only here on a fact finding mission; just to ask a few questions and then go from there.

XXXXXXXX

I reach the hospital and my nervous tension starts to rise. What if Mac's there? Just play it calm and be normal. _Normal!_ Oh boy, do I even remember what that is any more?

I slowly walk into the hospital and see that Ed isn't there. With a frown I hurry to the reception desk; my mind already assuming the worst. She can't be dead; please don't let her be dead.

"I'm looking for the room for Paula Watford?"

"She's been transferred to the ICU," the front desk clerk tells me. "Room 3C. But you'll have to talk to her doctor before you are allowed in."

"I understand," I answer in a numb tone as I head for the elevator. My heart is now beating faster at the thought that I'll see Mac waiting as I arrive. But when the doors open, my heart sinks. He's not there.

I offer a timid smile as I walk toward the two small girls, sitting one on either side of their father. Ed, himself, just survived an attack and I am wondering how he's holding up.

"Ed?"

"Stella," he smiles at me.

"How is she?"

"She's finally starting to breathe a little better on her own and is off the ventilator. They have her on a Ringers solution to help build her blood volumes but she's still in the coma. The doctor says thats a good thing as this way her body can start to really heal itself. But she's pale," he offers with a slight smirk. "If that's possible to believe."

"Has Mac been here?" I can't help but wonder.

"For a few minutes this morning," Ed huffs. "Says he's working on bringing the real guy down. I told him to let it go but we won't listen."

"Has he always been this stubborn?" I ask softly.

"Yes. I tell him it will be his downfall but he just smiles."

"Ah yes the smile," I frown as I look at the door to her room. Where are you Mac?

XXXXXXXX

I head up the steps to the darkened house before me and my heart is ready to explode. Why am I doing this? Why am I here alone? Why am I questioning myself? I haven't before. Stella! Okay just calm down Mac and knock on the damn door already! Get this over with and then you can go and see her!

I hear someone walking to the door and take a deep breath.

"Hello Detective Taylor," he smiles; his voice isn't the same as one on the calls but then he once said he was using a voice enhancer. His tone is very calm and has a somewhat expectant tone in it. This has to be him. "What can I do for you at this hour?"

"Charles Gibbons," I offer slowly. "When did you get out?"

"Ah I like a man that gets right to the point. Well you left just after Marla and I were arrested for those murders, but funny thing about evidence, it pointed to someone else, so we never went in. Just lucky I guess."

"Seems to be your motto," I state in anger.

"What brings you to my humble home at this hour?"

"Evidence."

"Whatever. Is this a social visit or are you just here for some routine police harassment?"

"I know it was you so you can STOP PLAYING GAMES!" I shout in anger.

"What did I do?" He asks with a growing smile and my patience is wearing thin; drawing me further into his trap just as he wanted.

"You killed those boys and shot her you sick son of a bitch! And I'm here to take you in!" I accuse. Yeah Mac, so much for asking a few questions and then come back with help.

XXXXXXXX

"Do you think she'd mind if I just went in for a few minutes?" I ask Ed with a timid voice.

"Sure Stella," he smiles warmly at me. "I think she'd like that. She said she liked you right away and I know Mac wouldn't mind."

I slowly push myself up and quietly enter her room. She's so still and quiet. Very different from the vibrant, energetic woman I met about a few weeks ago. My eyes instantly water as I sit down beside her. What do I say? I need help! But I have to be positive, I tell myself.

"Paula, it's me Stella. You know the woman attracted to your stubborn partner..." I start.

XXXXXXXX

"Okay so since I don't want you to cause a damn scene, won't you come in?" He offers.

"Charles..." I start.

"I'll answer your questions if you step into at least my doorway and we can talk like grown men."

"Fine," I utter slowly as I carefully step into his entrance way. The house is modestly furnished and I am at a loss to suspect anything other than a normal man trying to make a living and support a family.

"It was you right? The attacks, the museum, the amusement park? My apartment? Paula! Why the hell did you shoot her?" I growl in anger.

"You know Taylor, I'm surprised it took you this long to figure it out," Charles tells me with a low mocking voice, taking a few steps further into his lair.

"Why the games?" I demand, taking a few unsuspecting steps toward him, walking into his trap as he wants. I would remind myself later that allowing anger and hatred to get the best of me was the worst decision I could have ever made as an adult.

"Don't you remember? Jacob's killer? The museum, the college, the park," he smiles. "I took my time with you just like Jacob's killer took his time with him. How did you figure it out by the way? What was the solid clue?"

"The names of the boys you butchered; they spelt his name. It was revenge right? For Jacob? You always blamed me for his death."

"IT _WAS_ YOUR FAULT!" Charles shouts at me and I cringe. "You gave me your word that night, remember the Taylor oath. I cursed your name as I held my dying son in my arms!"

"I was out of time," I try. "I tried to prevent his death and you know it! Your personal vendetta is taking..." I start.

"TAKING AWAY THOSE THAT MATTER TO YOU!" Charles shouts again and then I notice him quickly calm down. "That's what I wanted."

He looks at me with a knowing smile and for the first time in a while I am starting to feel a bit unnerved by the man before me. In a fight to the death I know I would win; but his eyes are cold and I can't figure out what ACE he has up his sleeve that could lead to my demise. Time to take my leave and come back with backup.

"I need to g..." I start only to have him cut me off with a question that makes my blood run cold.

"Tell me something Detective Taylor; did you come here _all alone_?" He asks me.

Of course, because I'm stubborn, I inwardly acknowledge. "My partner knows I'm here," I lie. Stella is going to have my ass for this, I inwardly cringe. That is if I make it out of this alive.

"I think you're lying Detective Taylor," Charles smiles at me; once again giving me the feeling that he has the upper hand. "I'm the wrong man to lie to."

XXXXXXXX

"I really could use some insight into Mac's head right now," I start in a soft tone; looking at Paula and praying she'll wake up and answer me.

"Why doesn't he know that to show weakness to someone you care for is a sign of strength? I wanted to believe him about this vendetta he has but I also just wanted this case to be over so we could concentrate on more important things, like us. Me and him and our hopeful future together."

I offer a small sigh and lean back in the chair; thinking that at any second Mac is going to walk into the room and tell me everything is okay. But as the minutes slowly tick past I wonder if he's going to show up at all. "I really need you to wake up and tell me what I am not seeing. What is he not showing me that I can use to penetrate his outer shell for good?"

Oh Mac, I inwardly lament. Please come and find me; I know we can make this work.

XXXXXXXX

"I don't care what you think," I answer in anger. "My partner..."

"Ah yes the lovely Stella Bonasera. Never figured a woman like that would go for a man like you. I mean you're lying now and women hate men who lie. She doesn't know.; in fact I'm willing to bet that no one knows you're here," Charles laughs and my body instantly tenses up. I hate that this man can tell I'm lying. "You always did things alone. Always went your own way and spat in the face of those who wanted to help! You're alone now. No one is coming to your rescue. Think on that!"

"I want to know why?"

"You know I admire your stubbornness in coming here alone," Charles continues, ignoring my question. "You like to do things alone don't you? You never learned from Jacob's death," he frowned, shaking his head at me.

"You murdered and butchered those boys for no reason!" I half shout. "And for what? Revenge? You think Jacob would have wanted that?"

"Jacob would have wanted me to avenge him! He begged me with his dying breath!" He shouts at me. "And I did that! Yes I killed those boys and I shot your black bitch and I don't care! So what are you going to do about it?"

"You're under arrest," I state in anger.

"Oh, sorry Taylor, I don't think so," he tells me as the door behind me suddenly slams shut and I know I'm in trouble.

XXXXXXXX

"You know when I first heard his name I was intrigued," I slightly smile. "That might sound kind of stupid but it's true. I would hear his name in the news and although it was usually followed by curses from me; I also was forced to admire his dedication and integrity. I couldn't wait to meet him in person. I think mostly to tell him that I was there to give him a run for his money and to be warned. I at one time thought he might have looked like Hitler," I continue with a small smile. "But when I first saw him; looked into his blue eyes and saw the smile on his handsome face I knew meeting him changed my life forever."

I breathe in deeply and allow myself to exhale as fresh tears form. "I don't want to lose him. Paula please wake up and tell me how to get him back. You know him better then anyone; what do I need to do to convince him that he's not alone? To convince him that I don't care what he has to face that I want to be at his side and help him? I'm almost afraid too pick up the phone and tell him as I know he'll just shut me out. What can I use to make him believe me?"

XXXXXXXX

"Whatever game you are playing," I start. "Ends right now."

"Oh but I like games Taylor," Charles replies. "Don't you?"

"My patience is wearing thin. Now let's go."

"I'll make you a deal," Charles smiles at me. "If you can open that door you can leave."

I quickly turn to the side; not wanting to offer my back to my enemy but I look at the door in shock; there is no handle and I turn back to him in anger. "Open that damn door before I shoot it open!" I shout; not realizing that a second person is stepping from the shadows to help block my escape.

"I'd ask if you'd like to be _our _guest for the night but I dont think you'll have a choice," Charles replies slowly.

I reach for my piece, but in doing so I have just sealed my fate. I feel a gun in my back and hear the unmistakable '_click_' of a weapon being readied, and I know I'm trapped. The color in my face drains as I realize that this man's accomplice, his wife has just turned the tables on me and I have been caught by them; just as they had planned. I was so busy trying to justify his actions to myself that I allowed my distraction to be my downfall; not even hearing her step from the shadows until it was too late.

Damn it Mac! I curse myself. They set the perfect trap and you have no way out. Maybe I really will die alone. Would serve me right! Oh Stella, if there was ever a time I need you it would be now.

XXXXXXXX

I offer one more smile at Paula and know it's almost time to take my leave. "I really need you to wake up and help me. It's nice for me to have someone like you around that knows him so well. To be honest I am a tad envious of all the inside secrets you have of him and I wonder if I'll ever have that close a bond or if you'll tell me them. I care for him and I would be lying if I didn't acknowledge that I was falling in love with him. He'd probably laugh and tell me I was crazy."

"But I am crazy crazy about him. Well I think I love him. No, I know I love him," I offer in soft misery. "I don't think I would have confessed this to anyone other than you outside of Mac. Don and I are close friends but I just wanted to tell you," I offer with a smile. "I love him, with all my heart. I have for a while but was too scared also to just tell him. Silly right? Me scared to tell him how I feel? Please wake up and tell me what he'll say. Please? Is my love in vain?"

XXXXXXXX

"Marla my darling, please alleviate Detective Taylor's heavy weight by bringing me his gun," Charles directs his wife. I feel her reaching under my suit jacket and just as I twist around and reach for her wrist, hoping to use the same move on her as I did Stella not to long ago, I am hit in the back with a small shock of electricity. It lasts only two seconds but my brain sends an automatic cry of pain to my lips as I slowly falter to my knees; my whole body shaking in an instant. Charles walks up to me and takes advantage of my fallen condition to punch me hard in the back, further adding to the pain of the taser. I offer another heavy gasp for air but refuse to back down to this man.

"Next time please try to listen, Detective Taylor," I hear Charles scolding. My breathing is a bit winded and my eyes start to see small circles. Hopefully he doesnt use that weapon again but I know now I'm not going to be making it out of this house without some help. I instantly reach for my phone and press Stella's number only to have my hand slapped and the phone snatched just as it connects. I hope it sent my number to her but dont know for sure. Damn it! I curse angrily.

"Ah trying to call for help," Charles mocks as he slowly circles me. "Stella Bonasera. Sorry Mac, but I'm pretty sure she's not going to help you. SHE DOESN'T CARE ABOUT YOU!" Charles shouts down at me as he lands a hard blow to my stomach. Then he throws my phone to the floor and stomps on it, smashing it into pieces; instantly shattering my lifeline.

"You want to know the reason I shot her? It was Marla's idea really," Charles smiles as his wife. "She told me that if I took out one woman then you'll turn your back on the other until you've found who shot the first one. And she was right. You should never argue with women Taylor, they are always right."

"You won't...win this," I try with a slight gasp of pain.

"I will win and you will pay for your insolence!" He shouts as he shocks me again.

I feel another quick electrical shock and am taken down to the floor. I cry out once more in pain as my body starts to tremble; I'm on my side and the room is spinning. Despite the pain my body is experiencing I painfully push myself back up to my knees. I have to keep trying, I tell myself. Stella wouldn't let me give up.

XXXXXXXX

"I guess I should go," I tell Paula as I gently squeeze her hand. "I was hoping that if I lingered that Mac would walk into the room and tell me that he's given up his silly campaign and that we could start all over again. But I guess I'll have to go and find him. I still have that bat you told me to keep handy," I tell her with a small laugh. "Course I think he'd prefer handcuffs."

"Did he ever tell you what he sent me? They were pink; you'll have to bug him about them sometime. Part of me was hoping they'd find their way on to him but now part of me doubts they ever will."

I quickly brush away a few more tears. "I have no idea if what I just said to you made any sense at all. But it's really helped me to be here and just have you to talk to. Please, Paula," I lightly beg. "Please let us have the next conversation in person? A little girl talk? I could use a close friend like you in my life."

XXXXXXXX

"Try to behave at least a little, Detective Taylor," Charles scolds me. "Marla if you please."

I feel his wife tugging my jacket from my arms which are now just hanging at my sides, the electricity still burning my insides. I am now on my knees when I see her walk around me to stand beside her husband. I have now two guns plus a taser pointed at me and know this is the moment of truth. Damn it Mac! I curse myself again.

"Well Detective Taylor, I guess you will be our guest for at least a little while. That is until you die," Charles smiles at me. I hear his words but my brain is still trying to process the last electrical shock and why the hell I'm still breathing!

"Time to make you a little more comfortable," Charles mocks me. His wife nears me and presses my gun into my sweaty cheek. "Please don't move."

I can only watch as Charles hurries behind me, painfully pulls both arms behind my back and then ties my wrists tightly together with rope. But thanks to the damn electrical shocks, I have no fight left in me which is what he wanted. I offer a small yelp but he just laughs and ties them tighter; obviously not caring that the harsh rope is now biting into my tender flesh. If I would have been able, I would have at least flexed a little to give myself some working room; but sadly my brain is in no condition to tell my body to do anything other than just breathe.

"You'll never get away with this," I warn; trying to find some give in the tight ropes that I am now bound with. But sadly there is no give; the only way I'm going to get free is if I'm saved. Sadly I only receive a hard back hand to the face which snaps my head to one side; the room starts to once again spin. But I quickly turn back; trying to swallow my fear.

"I already have. I knew you'd never give up on finding me."

"Why now? After all these years?" I ask in quiet anger; my strength no where near what it should be.

"Timing, much like good wine, gets better with well time. Like watching you and learning how you operate. You always like to do your own thing; prove that you are the best and that unless you say so, something isn't finished."

"They know I'm here," I try to stall for time; praying that Stella will notice my missed call.

"Your defiance is admirable. But I think that even Jacob would agree with me when I tell you that you will die very soon; you will die and it will be slow and you will feel every last minute of pain that I inflict on you. One knife cut for each boy that I had to take in order to try to erase the memory you created!" He shouts in anger. "And a few more for my own peace of mind."

"If I could have died for Jacob I would have!" I snap in return to which I only again receive a backhand to the face, forcing me swallow some of my own blood from my cut lip. The coppery taste makes my stomach instantly lurch but once again I refuse to show pain or weakness to my captor.

XXXXXXXX

"Well I should go," I tell her finally as I slowly push myself up. I lean over and gently place a soft kiss on her cheek. "Please get better. He's not the only one who needs you in his life."

I head back outside and see that Ed and the girls are just leaving to get something to eat.

"Stella, did you want to join us for dinner?" Ed asks me.

"Thanks, but I need to finish some stuff up," I tell him with a slight smile.

"Don't worry, he'll come around," Ed tells me. "Mac needs you."

But that moment in time I fail to realize the full meaning of his words; not knowing that Mac's very life is now the next one to be in peril. The man I know I love is now in the hands of the man that wants nothing more than to end his existence in a slow and painful way.

I offer a smile and a quiet thanks and turn to leave. "I'll try to drop by later," I tell him as I head outside. I reach my truck and stop and quickly scan the parking lot for Mac's truck.

"Oh Mac, I guess I'll see you tomorrow," I whisper into the cool night air. I get into my truck, not looking at the phone that is tucked away in my purse; a missed call from a man in trouble, a man who needs me now more than he ever did before.

XXXXXXXX

"Stop lying to me Taylor," Charles hisses as he walks behind me. "You came here alone and you'll die alone, just like I promised. Thanks for helping out by the way."

"But..." I start only to have Charles stuff a thick cloth between my lips and tie it tightly behind my head; effectively silencing me. I try to protest but all that escapes my trapped lips is muffled sounds to which my captor mere laughs at.

"I'm now sick of hearing your lies Taylor," he growls in my ear.

My panic starts to rise as Charles comes and stands before me, gun raised; looking down at me on my knees bound and gagged. I lightly struggle but know it's useless; I'm trapped, alone and in trouble. And unlike being caught by Stella, this man means to kill me. And unless a miracle happens really fast I really will die at his hands, slow and alone; just like he promised.

_"Well Detective Taylor, welcome to my parlor, welcome to hell."_

* * *

**A/N:** Hmm Mac in peril? Oh just a bit...what do you think is going to happen? Think he'll suffer? Think Stella will get him before that happens? What with both have to endure? Please hit the little green button and let me know!


	26. Kidnapped!

**Title: Opposites Attract  
****Chapter 26 - Kidnapped!**

* * *

"You know all these years you never figured it out, never thought to look at me did you? Always the quiet ones, didn't you tell me that at one time? Well that ends tonight. By the time they figure out you're missing, we'll be long gone," Charles taunts me. "And your end will be anything but quiet...well at least for me to hear."

I once again try to struggle in vain which only elicits a few small laughs from his wife who comes and stands behind me, playing with my hair and face with her evil fingers. I jerk my head away but she grabs the knot of the gag and painfully pulls my head back even further; straining my neck; making my breathing shallow once again. I try to pull away but am held fast in her mean grasp; her eyes, much like her husband and cold and evil and I only see my death in their reflection.

"Sorry Detective Taylor, but if I want to have my way with you I will," she smiles down at me. I offer only a scowl and try in vain to yank my head free to which she just bends down, kisses my cheek and smiles; forcing me to I offer a muffled curse into the gag. After a few more minutes of toying with me, she finally lets my head go and I close my eyes to try to get the room to stop spinning.

"You know my dear," Charles starts from behind. "Maybe Detective Taylor is not in a very playful mood because he needs his snack. Hard to be playful on an empty stomach. Hungry Taylor? Since I know you never eat very much."

I watch him slowly walk around and come and stand in front of me with a needle in his hand; my heart rate now starting to once again near critical. I gulp back my fear but I know he can tell I'm scared. And I have every right to be; whatever the hell is in that needle will either speed up my demise or render me helpless so he can take his time.

_Oh Stella, I need you know. Please tell you got my call_.

XXXXXXXX

I am very tempted to stop by Mac's apartment but I'm sure at this hour he's still at work trying to prove his theory about who is really behind the murderers. It was just an odd coincidence that some of the DNA found matched old cases. It was right? Nothing more to it?

My mind now has doubts and I hate that I am now questioning the arrest. My mind goes over once again all the things we found and the evidence was conclusive; James Marshal is the man who killed those boys. But it was a bit too neatly presented for us; we didn't have to hunt for anything. And the man who stalked Mac and trapped us and played those games didn't seem like he'd be the kind of man who would just up and take his life just like that; certainly not one who would just up and take his life and leave everything out in the open for us to find. Trap doors, hidden spears, boxes in the wall; and then nothing?

"Oh now you sound like Mac," I scold myself. But as I sit in the truck I can't help but feel that something isn't adding up; something is missing but I'm at a loss to see what it is. Now I'm starting to think like him, I lightly scold myself. I reach over for my purse but press down on the soft leather, not knowing that my phone is just underneath. And with one press of a button it wipes out the missed call from Mac; a call that will forever haunt me.

I pull out my phone and look at it in misery. "No call, no message." But the feeling inside won't go away; so I call Flack. "Did Mac call?"

"No, why what's going on?"

"Don, something is off, I don't know what it is, but something in my gut says this was just too neatly presented for us. This guy lured me and Mac to an amusement park; let an elaborate trap capture us, toyed with us and then just takes his life? He rigs a spear for Mac and then has a hidden box in the wall waiting for us and he just happens to leave everything out in the open for us to find?"

"Stella we got the guy and this case is now over. Don't tell me you're starting to buy his paranoia? Paula said he gets like that sometimes," Flack sighs.

"I know," I reply. "I just can't help but feel that something is off."

"Did you go and see Paula?"

"Yeah, she's still in the coma," I reply in sorrow. "I know something is wrong. But I don't want to go to his apartment or seem like I'm being some kind of stalking girlfriend! Oh Don, tell me what to do or I'm going to hang myself with the short rope," I lightly frown. "If it was you, what would you want Jessica to do? Just give up on you and do nothing, accept defeat?"

XXXXXXXX

"Well Taylor, I would really like you to try this," Charles smiles as me as he nods to his wife. "Trust me; this will make all your troubles go away. Well maybe not yours but it will help ease some of my troubles."

I look at him in anger but know that I have no where else to go. What the hell is in that, is all my brain will now allow me to ponder? A quick death? If he goes through with what he has planned for my personal demise; maybe I should pray for a quick ending.

"The three of us are going to take a little trip. Oh don't worry you'll like it. Someplace special to all of us, one you know well; a place a special promise was made," he mocks. "And in this needle is to something help me control you for once. That's right _Mr. Marine_, I know you could probably figure out a way to get out of those ropes sooner or later, so this is going to ensure you can't. It's a little homemade mixture of morphine, a mussel relaxant, a mild sedative and a few other things to keep you awake but subdued oh and a little numb. But it will wear off when I need it to. Like when I start cutting you, then I want you to feel every painful stroke! And if you feel sick, CHOKE ON IT! That gag stays in. I'm sick of hearing your voice. The time to beg for your life or my mercy ended long ago."

I finally get the surge of energy I have been waiting for and so waste no time in making use of it and push myself to my feet, drop my shoulder and charge Charles. He falls down and thankfully I keep my footing. My brain quickly reminds me the door is locked and so I rush for the window; the only one I see.

"Yeah nice try Taylor," Charles laughs as I throw myself at the window. Sadly, much to my horror the window is barred and so instead of landing outside and taking advantage of a possible getaway, I only succeed in spraying myself with glass, opening small cuts as I slam to the floor in a sweaty captive heap. Charles rushes for me, grabs my leg and then pulls me back into the middle of the room where I am dumped before my captors once again.

"Why do you think I restrained you like that? I didn't have to with those boys, they took my stuff willingly! But I knew you wouldn't. Course your useless attempts at escape are rather amusing. SINCE THERE WILL BE NO ESCAPE FROM ME THIS TIME!" He kicks me hard in the side and my eyes instantly water; another kick like that and a few ribs I'm sure will break.

XXXXXXXX

"What would I want Jessica to do? I'd want her to be worried sick enough to come and check on me," Flack sighs heavily. "Of course that's what I'd want her to do. To be doing what you're doing right now, pacing and fretting and doubting the fact that I pushed her away. Oh I'd tell her not to bother but deep inside I would want her to show up and convince me that I need her in my life and I would take her back. Go to his office, you know it's what you want to do. You go there and I guarantee he'll be so relieved that he's not doing this alone that you two will probably kiss and make up before the hour is up. Mabye more."

"Thanks Don," I smile as I hang up. Inside I knew I was going to do that but I just needed to hear a guy's point of view; mostly so I could convince myself so that if by some slim chance it turns out to be a mistake and Mac pushes me away again I can tell myself I did all I could.

"So Mac's at work, then that's where I'll go and find him. Nice try Taylor, thinking you could get rid of me that easily."

XXXXXXXX

"Okay so since we need to get a few things ready and I see that I can't afford to leave you on your own but I can't be here, Marla darling if you please," Charles smiles as I watch Marla throw him some more rope. He tightly ties my feet together and I'm finally immobilized; helpless and at their mercy, an offering to whatever they have in store for me. "But in case you were worried about your snack," he tells me as he kneels down, wraps his arm around my neck and gently squeezes. I lightly cough, but the gag in my mouth affords me little fresh air and soon I am gasping for oxygen.

Charles just laughs and I feel him harshly push the needle into my neck, injecting the cool contents into my vein. He fairly tosses me back to the floor and then leaves me alone in the room; bathed in my own sweat and morbid fear.

A few minutes later my body starts to feel the effects of the drugs; and with an empty stomach I know I'll be sick in no time. And if I'm unable to throw any of it out; I'll have no choice but to swallow it back down; letting it eat away at my stomach, burning my lungs. My body starts to lightly convulse and I know he's added something with a little kick to it. I start to feel my heart starting to race; my eyes water and blur, my core temperature rises and I'm in real trouble.

_Stella, my mind calls in agony, help me. _

XXXXXXXX

I stop outside Mac's building and take a few deep breaths. My mind is already weary, thinking of excuses or counterarguments to whatever Mac might throw at me to try to push me away; telling me once again it's for my own good. But I need him in my life; how do I make him believe the same about me? Something inside, however, tells me that something is wrong. I don't know what it is and maybe it's just me wondering what Mac will say; but a part of my brain is trying to convey a message that Mac is in trouble; I would later curse myself for not trying to hear it sooner.

What will I say? I was just stopping by to see if you wanted dinner? No that sounds lame since I know he never eats. I lean back in my seat and take a deep breath. Think Stella, what's a good excuse? The truth? That I want to help even though I might not fully believe or understand? Think he'd go for that?

"What have I got to lose?" I whisper into the silent truck. "He'd appreciate the truth; Mac always has."

XXXXXXXX

I try to force myself to focus on anything other than my current miserable situation but I just can't. My body is on fire but for some reason I can't make myself do anything other than just lay here in misery. I hear loud angry footsteps coming back and pretty soon Charles stomps up to me glares down at me in anger; his evil eyes looking at me with haunting images displayed for my personal misery.

"Marla my dear, are we ready?"

"All set," she smiles.

I feel Charles pick me up and sling me over his shoulder as we walk out the back door. Panic fills me as I try to twist myself out his grasp, mostly to buy time; but his grip around my waist tightens and I'm going nowhere unless they say so. I am carried into some kind of large dark vehicle and then taken into the back and thrown down on my side on something soft and then I hear door slam shut. Panic grips me even harder, as I feel the vehicle starting to pull away. I try to struggle but it's short lived; my limbs are mostly useless and my whole body is tired and weak; my heart almost ready to explode. I'm being kidnapped by two of the worst human beings on this planet and am helpess to alert anyone to my situation. Stupid! I scold myself. Why the hell didn't I bring backup? And as I ponder my current predicament I realize that being right this time around, means nothing.

"Just rest now Taylor," Charles laughs at me. "And don't try to pull," he instructs as he wraps something around my neck and then fastens it behind me. "If you pull, you hang yourself," he laughs as he slaps me in the face. "And that would ruin all my fun."

My brain comprehends that he leaves my side and heads into the front but I am failing to register much else thanks to the drugs dancing around in my usually focused brain. It's dark and I'm on a soft surface which I surmise is a traveling bed of some kind but the rest of the details are moot. I close my watery eyes; trying to blink away fresh tears but I am unable.

_Stella, I try in anguish, please find me in time._

XXXXXXXX

I stare blankly at Mac's building; my heart still racing and part of me hesitates, wondering if I should even venture inside. However, I finally push my nagging doubts aside, paste on a firm smile, take a deep breath and push myself out of the truck and head inside to find Mac. The building is quiet with only a few people working and Ralph, his lab tech. I offer a smile as I head for his office only to find it quiet and empty.

"Mac?" I call out softly. I assume he's either downstairs or elsewhere in the lab so I start to slowly wander around, looking for him. As I came in the front of the building I have no idea that his truck is no longer parked downstairs.

I head into Wally's lair and frown. "Has Mac been around?"

"Haven't seem for a spell my dear," he casually replies.

"Thanks," I offer softly as I head back upstairs. I finally walk all the way into his office and stare at the writing on the board. "Who is Jacob Gibbons?" I wonder out loud. I pull out my phone; very tempted to call Mac. But I don't want to seem I'm chasing him when maybe he just needs his space so decide to give him a few minutes to return.

"Where are you Mac?" I ask in quiet misery.

XXXXXXXX

I try to twist myself around but whatever he's wrapped around my neck starts to tighten a bit and I have no choice but to remain as I am. My brain tries to tell me to pull my wrists free but I have no strength left in any of my limbs and so can only lay on my side in tormented defeat. I have already swallowed bile down once and my stomach is now on fire and I really want to throw up.

I try to blink away some of the water out of my eyes to get them to focus on anything; I need to keep my brain occupied, as right now it will only offer visions of me being knifed to death in a slow painful manner. My brain finally registers Marla Gibbons as she kneels down in front of me. I think the drugs are slowing a little but I'm still sluggish and have no fight left; just as they planned. She flips on a small inside light and I can finally see I'm inside a van, on a small bed and there are no windows to the world outside. No one travelling past would ever guess that I am inside; captive and trapped against my will; about to meet my painful end.

"Hello Detective Taylor," she smiles as she holds up a knife for me to see. "My turn for some fun."

I eye the knife and gulp back my fear. Already? I mumble into the gag but she just presses the knife against my flushed face and I quickly stop; closing my eyes and waiting for the worst. Thankfully she only presses the knife on my face and doesn't actually cut my face; however I think that reality will be short lived the longer I am in their grasp.

"You know you're a handsome man. I can change that," she tells me as I feel my anger starting to grow. She continues to play with my face, her fingers tracing the edge of the gag and moving to my neck as I try in vain to jerk myself free of her grasp. She grabs a handful of sweaty hair and yanks my face back to hers; tightening the noose around my neck. I lightly cough into the gag and she pushes my head back.

"If you pull away from me again, I'll cut you!" She snaps in anger. I watch her eyes looking at my chest and soon the knife is near my dress shirt and she has a hold of the fabric; an evil grin starting to form on her wicked lips.

"Now, let's see what you keep underneath," she smiles. I feel the knife enter the fabric and with one swift motion my dress shirt is sliced all the way open, leaving only my black t-shirt left as a last vestige of protection against that blade.

"Are you afraid of dying?" She asks me in a casual manner, slicing the arms of the dress shirt and pulling it completey free.

Not death itself, I want to yell at her. I have never been afraid of death; maybe dying alone but I do fear dying before ever telling Stella the actual words, _'I love you'_. That's what I'm afraid of. And somehow I feel now that she'll never know the truth from me and at that moment I curse my very existence.

_Stella, one day I pray you'll be able to forgive me._

XXXXXXXX

As I wait for Mac to return I can't help but stare at the board in wonder before Ralph walks past Mac's office. My eyes taking in all Mac's handwriting, before resting on the files and clippings from the past cases he had worked on. What angle was he seeking, I can't help but wonder.

"Is he not back yet?" Ralph asks me casually. "I have more stuff for him."

"No. Where did he go?" I ask in haste.

"He thought it might be Charles Gibbons," Ralph frowns.

"I see that but who's Charles Gibbons?"

"Short version? It was a case a few years back that Mac tried to set up to bring in this serial. A young man named Jacob Gibbons came to Mac for help as he felt he was being stalked and Mac tried to set things up so that the killer would be caught trying to go after Jacob. Mac ran out of time and Charles arrived to hold his son's body as he died. He blamed Mac; even vowed revenge but when nothing came of it, we all thought it was just an idle threat of a grieving parent. Long version is in the files; but I warn you it's a gruesome read."

"And now?" I ask with a sinking feeling as I look at the names on the board. "Mac thinks it could be him?"

"Well it was later discovered that the Gibbons were suspected of knife slayings that covered a few years before they met Mac and before Jacob was killed and evidence was finally brought against them. They were both arrested and supposed to be sent for Psychiatric evaluation to see if they were fit to stand trial. But apparently there were some technicalities and both walked. Mac uncovered the names and I guess he just wanted to talk to him to confirm that for himself."

"But these names all add up to Jacob Gibbons," I mention in dread. "Even the Bryce boys," I offer in dread.

"Mac's a smart guy," Ralph frowns.

"Yeah who went to see a possible vengeful killer alone," I utter as I reach for the phone. I dial Mac's number and get nothing. And then I dial Flack.

"I think we might have a problem."

"Mac?"

"Don, he put together the list of all the unsolved boys' deaths and they spell a name from a case that Mac worked on a few years back. I think Charles Gibbons planned this whole thing; used our suspects to lead us where he wanted and now Mac went to have a showdown with him; alone!"

"Where is he?" Flack asks me.

"Ralph? Where did Mac go?"

Ralph gives me the address and I relay it to Flack. "Wait for him there," Flack instructs me.

"Oh like hell, you better pick me up or I'll meet you there."

"See you soon," he says hanging up.

"He knifed those boys to death..." my voice trails off in a dead whisper as I look at the piece of paper in my hand. "Ralph these people were once both locked away from society because of extreme violent episodes and sadistic torture. They have a history of deadly violence. He knew all this and still went alone?"

"Mac's okay," Ralph tries to assure me. "He's pretty good at getting out of a tight spot."

I offer only a weak frown as Ralph turns and leaves. I look once more at the information on Mac's writing board before rushing out the door to wait for Flack.

"These people are monsters. Oh Mac," I whisper in torment. "What have I done? Why didn't I listen! Where are you?"

XXXXXXXX

Marla Gibbons continues to taunt me with the knife as the van presses onward into the night. I try to think of a place he might be taking me as my final resting spot, but once again the drugs in my system fail to allow me a reasonable guess. I hear her ask another question but I simply look away; obviously not to her liking as she brings the knife to my shoulder and opens a small cut in the tender flesh.

I yell into the gag which only makes her smile at me.

"Next time look at me when I'm talking to you Taylor!" She finishes with a shout.

Although the pain isn't as bad as I assume it should be, thanks to the damn drugs in my system, I can feel the sensation starting to burn inside my stomach. She drags the blade in my blood and then brings it to my face for me to see. I finally hear Charles call to her and she takes the knife, sticks it into a table across from me and leaves.

I am once again left in silent torment as my eyes can only fix themselves on that bloody blade a few feet away. My brain is trying to tell me to sit up and take a chance at getting it. Oh if only my body would comply. I try to once again pull at my wrists but I only succeed in making the ropes cut further into my flesh and working myself into a useless sweat. I try to force my brain to imagine I'm with Stella; in her arms and her kissing me, but all I feel is sharp pain when I try to move and those images quickly fade. I offer only a grunt into the gag as I hear footsteps once again approaching me.

I look up in fear as Charles looms over me. "Don't worry, not there yet," he chides as he kneels down before me. "My turn."

I try to offer a scowl but as he leans in closer I can only look back in fear and wonder.

"Never thought I'd see fear in those cold blue eyes of yours Taylor," he mocks. "What are you afraid of?"

I narrow my eyes at him and he just smiles.

"I see Marla has already made her mark," he tells me; eyeing the fresh wound on my shoulder. "I think she enjoyed it. Oh don't worry, she'll be able to enjoy as much of you as she wants before I finally deliver the death stroke. But for now," he says leaning in close. His fingers latch onto the cut and he presses down hard; making me yell into the gag and my eyes water.

"I wonder what Stella would say if she could see you like this?" He asks, lightly shaking his head at me.

_She'd kick your ass._

XXXXXXXX

"He'll be okay," Flack tries to assure me with a firm nod.

"Don, these people did horrible things. They are sadistic and love to slowly torture their captives to death. I try to tell myself that Mac isn't with them and that he's safe and found a new angle but all I can see is us finding his body all carved up like those boys!" I lightly snap in anger; mostly anger at myself for not listening.

"Stella, I'm sorry...we'll find him," Flack tries again.

The rest of the ride to the Gibbons is spent in quiet misery. Why didn't I just listen to him? Why didn't I at least listen to all the facts he was wanting to present, even if they didn't make sense to me? I wanted the case to be over so badly so that Mac and I could finally focus on us. Now as I near the dark house my panic starts to rise and I'm in dreadful doubt. What if something happened to him? Our last discussion on this earth was one of heated misery and doubt? What if he is dead and I'll have to live with that guilt for the rest of my life? Never telling the man I know I love that I actually love him? Or worse him dying with me telling him he cared only about himself? Oh Stella, what have you done?

"Don't see his truck," Flack comments and I'm forced back to reality.

"Maybe he left," I offer in optimism as Flack stops the car and we both look around. I try Mac's cell again but get nothing in the way of a return.

"He's not picking up."

"Let's just go and see if they are home, just to be sure," Flack comments.

"Quiet neighborhood," I mention as Flack and I slowly head for the front door.

"Mr. Gibbons?" Flack asks loudly as he pounds on the front door.

_Silence._

"Flack I hate this. Something is wrong, I just know it," I lightly moan as I move forward and try the door handle. When he slowly pushes open I look at Flack with a frown before drawing my gun.

"Just hang behind me," Flack directs and I only offer a nod of agreement. As Flack pushes the door open, my mind flashes me images of us finding Mac's dead body and I actually feel my stomach lurch.

"Mr. Gibbons? NYPD!" Flack calls out as he too draws his gun and prepares to enter.

"NYPD!"

We slowly walk into the main entranceway and I flip on a nearby light switch. I quickly look around and dont find much; unaware that they have done an expert job in cleaning up any trace of Mac's existence and recent capture. We stare into the empty house before us but from a quick first glance nothing seems out of place.

"I hate places this quiet," I note as I head further into the house. "Hello?" I call out.

_Silence once more_.

"Odd this door doesn't have a handle," Flack comments and I look at him in shock. "Now I have a bad feeling. If Mac came here, confronted them and Charles invited him in," he starts. "And then confessed about all those murders and Mac.."

"And he couldn't escape; he could have just trapped Mac and then killed him?" I manage weakly. "Don, I have to believe he's still alive and here somewhere. We have to find him."

"I'll check the rest of the house, just look around here and try not to panic," Flack directs as he leaves me alone. I look around the empty room and feel my eyes water.

"Talk to me Mac, where are you?" I ask in anguish; my brain racing with a million different terrifying scenarios; sadly all ending the same, Mac dying alone; calling to me for help. I start to slowly wander around the main living area; my brain trying to tell myself that Mac is just simply taking a few minutes to rest someplace. But we called the hospital on the way and he wasn't there. "Oh that's just stupid, he wouldn't go anywhere else," I scold myself as I wander to the window. "Home?" Tried that also and only got empty rings.

I notice that only one of the windows has a slight red mark on the shade, which is now pulled down and so I gently peer behind it.

But when I see the broken glass my heart stops short. Why is this glass broken like that? Did Mac try to escape? I quickly pull it up and look at the cut glass in horror; my eyes resting on the bars; making sure anyone trying to escape wasn't able to. "Flack!" I yell and am rewarded with footsteps hurrying back to me.

"Stella, this place is empty," he offers in defeat.

"This blood is fresh," I tell my as my eyes start to water. "It has to be..."

"We don't know for sure if it's Mac's," he directs. I quickly feel around for some gloves, find one in my pocket and pull it on. I pluck out a small shard of glass and carefully wrap it in the glove. "I need to get this back to the lab and see if it's Mac's," I tell him in a hurry.

"I just need to check the rest of the house," Flack tells me. "He could still be here."

"Right," I frown but inside I just know something is wrong. "Oh Mac, what have I done?"

XXXXXXXX

"Well she might either think you are pathetic or just plain stupid!" Charles shouts as he presses further into the open cut, drawing more blood and forcing me to squeeze my eyes shut in pain. He finally let's go and I once again can breathe.

He slowly pulls the knife out of the place Marla had left it and brings it back to my face. My eyes want to focus on anything but the blade dancing before it but for some reason that's all they are fixed on.

"Ever wonder what Jacob thought as he was about to die? Well, Taylor, do you?" Charles asks gruffly. "His last thought before his life was taken? I sometimes wonder? Do you? Ever think about what your last thought will be before I take your life? How about the last words you ever spoke to Stella? DO YOU!"

I look at him; for the first time begging for forgiveness; mumbling a chance to beg that I'm sorry.

"Nice try Taylor," he snaps. "Why do you think that gag is staying in? So you can't try to talk your way out of your future!" And without warning he uses the butt end of the knife to strike me in the face; further opening a cut above my eye. It now can only blink back blood and tears but I just look at him with anger.

"I came to you for help. Begged and pleaded for justice for my boy. And you promised me; promised me justice for him. WELL YOU LIED!" He screams at me as he hits me again. This time my head snaps to the side and my vision blurs. He quickly presses the blade to my neck and holds it against my sweaty skin; forcing my heart to near critical.

"Shall I end it right now? SHALL I?" He yells.

XXXXXXXX

I hear Flack moving around the rest of the house while my trembling hands try to hold the piece of glass in it. I have already called Danny and Lindsay to come and help but I somehow feel that call might be in vain.

"Stella!" Flack yells from another part of the house and I instantly fear the worst. I head for the kitchen and see Flack standing by the basement door. "Found some more fresh blood," he motions to the door frame. He slowly opens the basement door and I can only listen to the silence; my gun ready for action.

"Mac!" Flack yells out.

_Silence once again._

Flack flips on the light switch and we both start to slowly head down the stairs; our heart rates both nearing critical. We reach the bottom and stop and look around.

"I hate this; it's way too quiet," Flack whispers.

"Nothing looks out of place," I mention until my eyes rest on something odd in the corner. "Flack," I pipe up. "Look at that."

It is a picture of Jacob Gibbons on top of a box that is gift wrapped. Flack heads for the box and then gathers it up and brings it to me.

"A present for Jacob?" He asks with a frown. "Who is Jacob?"

"Their son who was killed," I offer in a soft torment. "Open it. He can't use whatever is in there now. Let's see what final gift they left their son," I utter fatefully.

But as Flack starts to open the box and then slowly pry the lid away my heart stops.

"Stella..."

"Oh. My. God."

XXXXXXXX

"Oh I'd like to end it right now for us both," Charles continues his threat as he presses the blade further into the folds of my neck. "One swift cut and that's it. YOUR LIFE IS OVER!" He shouts in my face. "But I'm not going to," he huffs. "The man who killed Jacob took his time and so will I."

I offer a small swallow and he finally pulls the blade away and pushes himself back upright. He glares down with an evil grin.

"Marla," he mentions loudly and my brain starts to panic once again. "You left his undershirt in tact!"

"Couldn't allow myself the complete pleasure of undressing him that quickly," she calls back and I just close my eyes and offer a prayer; knowing what they have in mind for my next bout of torment.

"Do you mind if I have that pleasure?" Charles asks her, and I once again force my eyes open to look up in fear.

"He's all yours," she replies.

Charles takes one hand, holds the bottom of my t-shirt, which he pulled from my pants and then sticks the knife into my belly. He finally rips open my t-shirt all the way to the top. The blade, however, digs into my flesh and I can only scream out as he finally opens a shallow slice on my chest; my blood now starting to slowly seep from the wound, run into the folds of my shredded clothing and then onto the soft surface I am force to be held captive on; and while I know the cut wasn't deep enough to do any permanent damage, the searing pain inside is enough to make me want to fall into darkness.

My eyes start to water and only small painful circles are offered as he just stands back and laughs. My stomach tries to vomit but thanks to the gag I have to swallow it back down; further adding to my misery. Even being captured by a wartime enemy wasn't this vengeful.

"Gee Taylor, for a minute there I thought you'd bleed blue," he taunts. "

I try to yell that it wasn't my fault but sadly all that escapes the thick gag in my mouth is muffled screams. My breathing is ragged as I finally know why he gave me the drugs. Thanks to the Morphine and relaxant, my body refuses to cooperate and fight back and I can only lay here and feel every second of pain this man intends to inflict on me; which I don't think is going to end any time soon.

_Stella, my mind tries to call in agony. Help me! Please...before it's too late!_

XXXXXXXX

My eyes only offer fresh tears as I gaze upon Mac's jacket covered with bloody shards of glass, from the window I presume that he tried to escape out of; his Marine pin is stained red instead of its usual silver. Pieces of his phone with my name still on the display are on top of his jacket and his badge and gun, wallet and keys are also tucked inside; everything that was on him when he was taken. Reminders of a man I love who is now in the hands of a monster that wants nothing more but to end his very existence.

"I did this," I offer in anguish; my whole body now trembling, my eyes fixed on my own name on Mac's bloody phone. "Flack, I did this to Mac. I didn't listen to him and now he's alone and going to die alone like he was told he would be."

Flack takes a small card and reads it out loud; further adding to my everlasting torment.

_'Jacob, the man responsible for your death is now mine. Rest in peace my son. I'm sending Taylor to hell just as you would have wanted me to.' Love dad._

"This guy has kidnapped Mac," I can only whimper as I look at Flack in misery. "He's going to kill him like the killed those boys."

Flack pulls out his phone and starts to talk. I can only stand in numb silence; my hands clutching the last few items that Mac had on him when he came here to bring down a madman. He came here alone; because he had to prove he was right. And in the end? He was right. But at this point in time none of that matters; all that matters is that right now I think I might have lost him forever.

"Mac will die alone," I utter in horror as I slowly start to sag to the floor in torment; crying. "I've lost him forever and it's all my fault."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay don't hate me but Mac's gonna endure a bit of hell...come on though my SMACKED stories always has a happy ending...when it comes! Lol...which won't be for a bit yet...any guesses as to what Mac has to further endure? And is Charlie the most evil villain of all time or what? Ha-ha sorry had to throw that in. please review as always you know the reward!


	27. The Games Killers like to Play

**Title: Opposites Attract  
****Chapter 27 - The Games Killers like to Play **

* * *

Charles looms over me with a menacing glare. He raises his fist and I can only see my blood covering his knuckles. "Eyeing your own blood Taylor?" He mocks me. "Well get used to the sight of red, BECAUSE YOU'LL BE SEEING A LOT MORE!" He yells.

The pain in my body is finally starting to be felt as the Morphine is deciding to take its leave. My mouth is dry as the thick gag has absorbed all moisture my lips and throat have to offer. My face is sweaty and covered with my own blood and dirt, but my mind refuses to allow myself to drift into darkness; afraid if I do, I'll never wake up.

Charles grabs my neck and starts to squeeze, the knife now pressed against my cheek once more. I start to lightly choke and my eyes can only blink away dried blood from my head wound and finally offer fresh tears.

"Do you know how long I have waited for this moment, Taylor?" Charles asks, closing his eyes for a brief second.

My breathing starts to once again shallow and I feel light headed; thanks to his harsh grasp that is cutting off my circulation. He loosens his grasp and then pushes my head back onto the dirty mattress and my throat gasps at whatever air my nose can offer.

"TWO YEARS!" He shouts in anger. "Every night I see my boy dead! Every night I wake up knowing my child is gone! Every morning I wake up cursing YOUR NAME! And yes maybe I did let my anger and hatred consume me. But didn't you stop to think it might; especially given my personal history? Wasn't it you who found out that I was on leave from my work due to excessive violence? Wasnt it you who looked me in the eye and said that I shouldn't let rage consume me? Well it did!"

He starts into an angry tirade which I find ironic since he's remorseful at his own son's death but offers no sympathy about other son's he's taken from caring parents. Damn I wish I could throw that in his face; sadly I know if I did get that chance I'd probably pay dearly so maybe it's a good thing that I can't.

Then without warning he reaches for the knife and rips open a strip along my upper breast bone. I can only offer another yell of pain as my body finally decides that I need to feel every last second of it. Once again he's offered a cut that won't leave a physical scar but my mind is already seared for life.

"Charles!" Marla snaps from the front. "Wait until we arrive."

"You're right dear," Charles finally calms as he stands up; looking at me in contempt. However, my eyes are closed from the pain and I'm only trying to concentrate on not throwing up once again. He finally leaves me alone and I slowly open my eyes.

Stella, my mind tries to call out. But the burning pain from the hits to the chest and now the cuts, don't allow my brain any other thoughts on her. What have I done? But as much I tell myself it's almost over I have to believe that Stella will find me; that's she's looking right now; that she'll never give up.

_Stella help me...please...you have to find me now...I have to believe that..._

XXXXXXXX

My mind races in peril as I am finally forced to think back on the perfect trap that Gibbons set for Mac. The attacks were Charles and he waited until Mac had put away a man powerful enough to pull it off. With jack Harvey in jail he was afforded the perfect patsy to keep Mac guessing until Charles was ready for him.

When Jack took his life, Charles had to escalate things to the breaking point; that all culminated in Paula being shot. "He played us perfectly," I whisper in misery until my phone rings; forcing me back upright. I am thankful for the distraction as I know I could have allowed myself to dwell on morbid images of Mac's death the longer time progressed. The only way to help him now is to push aside my fears and torment and be strong for the man I love. That's the only way I can find him in time, I tell myself; that's what he'd want me to do.

"Bonasera," I answer. "Ralph, you have what?" I ask looking at Flack with a slight frown.

"Before he left Mac asked for surveillance footage of the Gibbons. Not sure why they had their place under watch but I have them."

"They might help us find Mac. Flack and I are on our way back."

"What?"

"Surveillance. If we can hear where they're taking Mac..." I start.

"Maybe we can beat them there. Let's go," Flack tells me as he rushes toward the front door. I tell myself that even though I know what Charles Gibbons is capable of I have to believe that we'll find Mac before he is killed. I gather up the box of his items and hurry after Flack; adrenaline the only food that is feeding my body and brain.

I hold onto Mac's things in the box as if my very life depended on it. Why the hell didn't I go to him sooner? All that time I spent wallowing in my own mis-guided guilt, his life was in peril. I stare out the window in misery; trying to imagine what he must be facing and I am once again feeling consumed by rage and guilt. If he doesn't survive this, I doubt I will either. Hold on Mac, I pray inside. I will find you; you have to believe that. I won't give up until I have you at my side once again.

_Please just hold on...I will find...please hold on..._

XXXXXXXX

With the Morphine mostly gone I can finally feel the pain from the cuts as I even move my body a little. Fresh tears burn my eyes as I try to in vain to get any kind of movement into my useless limbs that are still tightly bound. My wrists are aching and my mouth is dry but I doubt I'll get relief for either any time soon. I feel my stomach starting to lurch once more but all I can do is swallow back the bile and stomach contents, burning the inside of my lungs once more.

My mind tries to drift back when I first met Stella. That night. The night of the party when she trapped me in the apartment. The fire in her eyes; the smile on her lips; the faint scent of her perfume; her playful banter. I knew from that moment on that I was captured by her and never wanted another woman in my life.

I had at one time pictured Stella and me; working side by side; co-running the lab and trying to bring justice to the streets, one case at a time. Now that dream is lost; taken away by a madman that is bent on my everlasting destruction.

And as I lay here in captive misery I can't help but wonder what my life would have turned out like if I had met Stella long ago. Would it have been on the brink as it appears to be now? No, she never would have let me get this far.

I over a heavy curse at my own stupidity through my cut lips and close my watery eyes. I try once again to pull my wrists loose but only put further strain on my cut chest and lay back in defeat. My legs are tired and won't cooperate as my feet are still bound tightly together; I doubt I could stand now even if I wanted or was forced to.

I notice Marla coming back and kneeling down beside me and I can only offer a slight grimace. These people obviously intend to make every last second of my existence miserable.

_What the hell am I in for now? _

XXXXXXXX

The ride back to Mac's lab is one of tormented silence. Anything Flack mentions makes my mind race with tormented images and my eyes can only offer fresh tears. I am still clutching his items; as if that's all I'll ever have to remind me of the wonderful man that came into my life for such a brief period and then was taken away from me by a monster. I man I know I love but never took the opportunity to actually tell.

"Why can't this traffic move any faster!" I offer in a huff.

"Stella," Flack starts again.

"Sorry, just angry now; mostly at myself!" I hiss in anger. "Why did I turn him away? Why the hell didn't I listen?"

"Stella, if this guy wanted Mac alone he would have waited until you were gone."

"So either way my future was screwed?" I offer in a half yell. I look at Flack in remorse. "I didn't mean to yell at you."

"You did but I'm not offended by it," he replies with a slight frown. "If it was me, I would want Jessica yelling and threatening everyone with death to make sure I was found in time. Trust me, Mac knows you won't give up on him."

"Our last conversation..." I start in misery.

"Was a misunderstanding," Flack tries again.

"I just hope he believes that," I offer in sorrow.

"Trust me, Mac knows you won't just walk away on him if you know he's missing. Just like you know in your, he'd do the same for you."

I offer only a sad smile but inside my heart is racing in terror; I just hope he believes that. We finally reach the lab and both of us don't wait for the elevator as we rush up the stairs. Lindsay and Danny are at the Gibbons residence with a few other detectives trying to see if any clues can be found as to where they've taken Mac; Cyrus and Sheldon are still working on the old case files, hoping to find a clue also as to Mac's whereabouts.

"I'll get Ralph and the DVD and meet you in Mac's office," Flack tells me. I offer a nod as I numbly walk down the quiet hallway towards the open door. For a second as I round the corner, I see Mac, at his desk, look up and smile at me.

"Mac?" I ask in dead whisper. But as I blink away fresh tears, the image quickly fades and I'm alone in the room; my fists clenching in anger and remorse.

With a heavy curse I rush for the Gibbons file and then sit down in Mac's chair. I gently lay the contents on the desk beside me; my hand has to put the lid firmly back on. I know if I dare remove it again, I'll just stare at his items in anguish and get nothing done. I glance at the Gibbons file and curse once more. "Why the hell were these people allowed to reproduce?" I ask in anger as I look at the things they have been charged with.

"I will find you Mac, I promise. You just have to hold on," I offer sadly. "Can you do that? For me?" I ask myself as Ralph and Flack emerge.

"These people are monsters," I mention in anger.

"Mac thought so too until they came to him with news of their son missing," Ralph informs us. "Mac always suspected there was an angle to Charles Gibbons but I dont he would have guessed that Gibbons would go this far."

"Why all the games?" Flack asks with a frown.

"Jacob Gibbons' stalker did the same thing to him. Sent him text messages; voice mails and small tokens just to invoke fear. Then he was taken and Mac was sure he knew who did it. They got Jacob back and he and Mac made a deal to set a trap. However..." Ralph starts.

"The killer turned the tables and set his own trap," I finish in horror.

"And Charles blamed Mac for sending his son to the slaughter," Ralph concludes with a sad expression.

"The DVD?"

"Here you go," Ralph says quickly. "He said he'd be back in an hour," Ralph tells me in a soft voice.

"When did he leave?" I ask in false expectation.

Ralph looks at his watch and then up at me. "Are you sure you want to know?"

"Tell me!" I lightly hiss.

"Well over an hour ago. Sorry."

"Hold on Mac," I whisper as I take the DVD and put it into Mac's computer. "Please just hold on."

XXXXXXXX

Marla hovers over me and I finally feel the noose around my neck starting to loosen. Once it's free my heart starts to beat faster once again at the thought that I am now nearing my final destination and I won't be able to see Stella ever again.

"Don't worry handsome," she smiles down at me as she kneels down slowly. "Charles just didn't want you to do the honorable thing and let take your life before he could."

I look into her eyes; searching for any kind of hope that I might cling too. Sadly all that looks back are two black pools; devoid of anything but murder and my own death.

"Once again you are looking for hope," she tells me as she firmly grabs my chin. "I want to see you bleed for Jacob's death just as much as my husband! Maybe more. You robbed a mother of her child; you offered me the same promise and failed; and now you must pay. You know my history; did you think I would just become some kind of wilting flower and let my son rest in peace? Nice try."

She grabs the knife and moves in closer. "Ever hear someone scream your name as you take their life? No? It's very rewarding. And while I won't cross Charles and take that gag out right now, when it comes time for your final breath you will call his name! You will beg for your life."

_Go to hell bitch,_ I inwardly curse! And before I can react she opens another small cut on my other arm; the arm I am lying on. The weight of my body presses into the sweaty cut flesh and my eyes continue to water. Once again, not deep enough to do any permanent damage but enough to make me wonder what the hell I have yet to endure before my life is offered to them for good.

"I wonder if anyone is going to miss you when you're gone?" She asks mostly to herself.

_I hope Stella will_, I lament inside, part of doubting that even now.

She then leans in and starts to run her fingers along my trapped arm, her fingers in the blood; the knife following. "Oh stop trying to be so brave Taylor," she mocks. "I know you're in pain."

My breathing is starting to shallow and my stomach just wants to throw up whatever it can afford to lose. However as her bloody fingers start to play with the edge of the gag, then pushing their way past my lips into my mouth and I'm forced to once again taste my own blood in my mouth, I feel bile coming back up as the coppery sludge starts to seep down my dry throat. Some bile escapes my lips and pools in the already sweat drenched cloth stuffed in my mouth to keep me from either begging them to stop or trying to reason with them.

She offers a laugh and then finally leaves me alone once again. With the rope finally gone from my neck I am able to lightly stretch; but when I do, the cuts open once again and I curl up in agony; my body on fire.

_Stella...I try again. Help me...please help me._

XXXXXXXX

My heart is racing as I slide the DVD into Mac's computer and wait for it to appear. I dont know if I want to watch what happened to him but I know in order to save his life I must; no matter the mental anguish that I'll suffer as a penalty for my ignorance. The picture appears and I am shown inside the house; where I watch as Charles and his wife get a few things ready and then just stand around waiting; Charles Gibbons is just hovering near the door.

"He was expecting Mac all along," I note as Flack sits down beside me. I hear a knock and watch as Charles opens the door to greet Mac. "Oh g..." I start.

"Do you want me to watch this instead?" Flack offers.

"I have to know," I insist. "I'll be okay. Just remove anything breakable within my grasp."

I listen as Mac confronts Charles but it's not until he agrees to enter his house that my guilt starts to soar. "He was right the whole time."

"Stella you can't blame yourself. Gibbons played us all," Flack reminds me.

"Mac knew. Why did he go alone?" I ask in misery.

"I guess you and him really are alike," Flack mentions softly.

"Not comforting," I frown as I watch in horror as Mac enters their place and then the door slams shut behind him.

_'If you can open that door you can leave,_ I hear Charles taunt Mac. "I hope we find that guy in time, I want a piece of him," I state in anger.

"Me too," Flack offers.

My eyes automatically water as I watch Mac ambushed and then hit by the taser. But it's not until I watch as Mac pulls his phone, trying to dial me and then hear my own name that my heart finally shatters. _'She doesn't care about you!'_ Were the untrue words that Charles yelled at Mac, words that dance around in my tired brain. "Do you think Mac believes that?" I dare to ask.

"Gibbons is an ass!" Flack curses. "I doubt Mac believes anything he says."

"He'll believe that Charles is going to kill him."

"Stella, Mac will believe you are looking for him."

"But..."

"Hold onto that."

But even in his darkest hour, Mac called for me; despite our argument, he still wanted to call me first. And I wasn't there, I moan inside as I continue to watch Mac being tormented by Gibbon's ugly words.

I can only watch in helpless horror as Mac is tasered again and finally taken down. My fists ball up in anger as I watch him bound and then finally gagged; unable to beg for mercy or plead for his life. "Mac, no..." I whisper in torment. Just watching Charles taunt and torment Mac makes me want to throw up. Then I see the needle and my panic starts to build. "That's how they kept him subdued," I utter in horror. I look at the time of the attack and curse. I was just coming back from the hospital and wondering if I should go and see him. Stella! Stupid, I scold myself. This is all your fault! Mac's death will be on your head now.

"Someplace special?" Flack repeats what Charles told Mac. But just as he is about to pick up the phone, we watch as Mac makes one final attempt at escape and as I watch him smash into the window and then slam to the floor, my eyes immediately eye the box to my right. My eyes offer fresh tears as I watch Mac being kicked and then his feet tied but then my brain finally registers Charles threat.

"He's going to kill Mac the same way he did those boys," I offer in anguish, looking over at Flack in defeat. "Someplace special could be anywhere."

Flack picks up the phone and starts to talk to Cyrus; but I can only watch Mac's body starting to convulse on the floor after he's been given the drugs. He's alone and helpless and my mind can't help but wonder what he must have been thinking. I selfishly want to think he's thinking of me but know he's probably just thinking of a way to escape or wondering what kind of death awaits him.

"Oh Mac, I pray one day you'll be able to forgive me."

Then I watch as Charles comes back into the living room, kicks Mac again and then finally picks him up and takes him from my view, closing the door, stealing away my future.

Flack hangs up and looks at me. "Gibbons has a small motor home that is missing. I have an APB out on it but we need a direction."

I quickly pick up the phone and call Ralph. "Work with Adam on a description of the Gibbons motor home. Flack has the License. Then use whatever street camera you can to track their route from their place. Just get us a direction."

"On it!" Ralph rushes as he hangs up and calls Adam Ross.

"Good thinking," Flack lightly frowns as I hang up. "We'll get him in time Stella."

"And with all the hatred inside Charles Gibbons festering toward Mac for so long and knowing what kind of evil monster Charles Gibbons really is, what will Mac have to endure before we find him?"

"Hell."

XXXXXXXX

My whole body is on fire as I finally roll onto my back. I yell into the gag, as the pressure reopens some of the cuts and fresh blood starts to make small trails down my smooth skin. My whole body is warmer than it should be and my stomach is sick. The drugs area starting to wear off and I'm wondering if I'll be given anything further to keep me weak and at their mercy. Charles said he wanted me to feel every wound he inflicts and so far these have only been surface wounds, nothing life threatening; and none that will leave permanent scars. I actually laugh at that last thought as right now I should be worried about a death stroke instead of how I'll look when Stella finds me.

I try to roll onto my other side; to give my cut right arm some time to at least mend a little. I turn my watery gaze to the side of the van and close my eyes for a few seconds allowing the dark circles to subside. Sadly when I open them, my senses tell me I'm not alone. I slowly twist my head to see Charles kneeling down beside me.

"Oh this is actually better for me, Taylor," he smiles as I feel him tugging at my bound wrists. "Still nice and tight," he says, slapping me hard on the back. "I guess the morphine is wearing off by now," he mentions as he tugs at the back of the gag, forcing my head painfully back. My eyes can only look up into his as I finally start to feel the strain on my neck. "But don't worry," he says holding up another needle for me to see. "This one will make you feel all better. No morphine, only a muscle relaxant so I can still control you."

I only narrow my eyes and try to jerk my head away.

"Still some defiance left in you I see," he states in anger as he forces me back onto my cut arm; the original position I wanted so badly to be free of. Then without warning he punches me hard in the stomach, bringing fresh blood from the cuts and forcing me to choke on the bile that was forced into my mouth. I can only cough into the soaked gag and try to make the room stop spinning but it's to no avail.

"Ever lost someone you care about!" He shouts down at me. "Ever hold them while they die in your arms? Ever lie to someone you love, telling them everything is going to be okay when you know it's not!" He shouts in hatred.

I pull my head back and nod yes; I don't care what he thinks but it's the truth and all I can offer right now. I once again offer a light cough and he pulls out the knife and sticks it by my face, under the gag. Then without warning, he slices through the gag, thankfully leaving my face in tact but offering me another round of fresh panic attacks. For the first time in hours, I yell in agony, take in a deep breath of air and then throw up onto the floor whatever my stomach will allow; clear fluids mixed with drugs.

"Don't get used to fresh air Taylor, I have a dry gag waiting for you," he warns as he heads to the front. "I don't want to hear you try to talk your way out of your future demise."

"But..."

"Quiet!"

I drink in as much air as my bruised chest will allow and then lick my lips; not caring of the coppery taste that my stomach is now used to. My mouth is dry and my throat is raw from yelling and I wonder if saying anything further will even work. I watch Charles come back with another thick dry cloth and wince.

"No...more..." I huff, my mouth actually sore to offer speech.

"You suspected something all along about me right? I mean the kind of man I really am?" Charles smiles.

"The...devil?" I question with a hoarse whisper.

"Not all the charges over the years were true. But why did you want to help me in the first place? You knew my history? Knew the charges against myself and Marla? Why, after all the things we did, did you want to help us?"

"Jacob," I utter.

"Don't you dare use my son as leverage!" He snaps. "It was pity right? To prove you were better than us?"

I look at him in surprise. "No, it was...for Jacob..." I lightly cough. "Please believe m..." I try as he pulls me to a seated position. The blood rushes from my head as I am forced up too fast and the room starts to spin; black circles forming immediately and I can only fall back down, to which my captor laughs.

"You were in the Marines?" He mocks.

"I wasn't, drugged!" I snap in anger as I force my eyes back open. Charles pulls me back up and leans in. He moves in to gag me again but I try to move my head. Sadly he just elbows me in the cuts on my chest and I'm forced to accept the thick dry cloth between my cut lips once again. He ties the gag tightly behind my head and I'm once again forced into silent misery; offering defeated mumbles in my weak defense.

"I told you I don't care what lies you tell me. YOU LET MY SON DIE!" Charles forces me back onto my side; lying once again on my cut arm and then looms over me with the needle.

"No morphine this time," he smiles as he kneels down to face me. "Do you know that that means?" He asks in a dead whisper.

_Yeah I'll be dead soon, I moan inwardly._

"DO YOU?" He yells to which I simply nod my head yes; rather to accept my fate and spare myself any further pain at the present moment.

"Good," he hisses as he plunges the needle into my neck. He quickly heads back to the front and I am once again consumed by haunting silence and body shakes.

_Stella, my mind tries in vain. I love you. I hope one day you'll believe that I'm sorry that I never got to tell you myself._

XXXXXXXX

It seems like eternity but Ralph finally rushes into the room; his face flush and barely able to form a coherent sentence.

"We found...a direction," he rushes, handing me the computer print out.

I look at Flack in anticipation. "South, looks like toward DC."

"Isn't Mac from DC?" Flack asks.

"Where was Jacob Gibbons body found?" I ask Ralph.

"On the DC border, of sorts" he frowns. "It was odd but..."

"Let's go," I direct, not allowing him to finish; pushing myself out of the chair and heading for the door. "We'll work on the someplace special on the way."

"Stella, we..." Flack started and I look back in anger.

"The longer we wait debating on a place, the quicker Mac could die. Cyrus," I call out as I rush into the hallway, determination to save Mac the only thing driving me now. "You worked this case, I need you to drop everything else and work with Sheldon and figure out what kind of special place Charles would have taken Mac to. It would have to be where Charles, Jacob and Mac were at the same time. Not necessarily where Jacob died."

"I'm on it," he calls out.

I race for the elevator with Flack in tow and press B. I look at him in anxiety. "We better make it in time."

"We will."

"We have to."

_Hold on Mac I'm coming!_

XXXXXXXX

With the morphine wearing off my brain can finally try to think on where he might be taking me. I need to do something to keep myself mentally alert. However, the other drugs are still fresh in my system and I can't move anything I want to. My brain is telling my wrists to curl up and try to work at the knots on my feet but they refuse to listen and so can only painfully hang behind my back.

I close my eyes and try to focus on where we might end up and offer a prayer that someone will have noticed that I am missing by now. But Charles has waited this long to take me and I have a sinking feeling that Stella won't find me in time. As I lay here in defeat I can't help but think back to the beginning of this case; a time when my life has some semblance of reason and normalcy. Then I was told I had to work with Stella Bonasera; a woman up until that time I didn't really pay much personal heed; but after day one of working with her that all changed. And now I curse myself for not being able to go back and do things right. Will I ever get that chance? To hold her again? Kiss her again? Make love to her again? And when I finally realize I probably wont, my tired eyes water once more and I curse my very existence. Damn it!

I try once again in vain to try to move my wrists toward my feet; and while I feel pain in my chest from the cuts I know I have to try. Sadly I can't do much good and offer a heavy sigh into the dry gag. My throat can hardly swallow now and my stomach is on fire, but I can't give up; I need to keep trying, for Stella. She wouldn't want me to give up; she'd never let me. I try again to find some kind of give in my wrists and for the first time in hours, I finally feel a bit of movement. However, with this damn mussel relaxant starting to completely take over, I know my time is running short.

"Almost there," Charles calls out and panic seizes me once again.

_Stella, help me! I call in anguish. Please help me._

XXXXXXXX

I sit beside Flack in misery. My mind tries to replay the few happy events I have shared with Mac, anything to keep images of his carved up body from popping into my anguished brain. I try to remember the amazing night I spent in his arms; our naked bodies pressed together as one and for the first time in hours I actually offer a sad smile. But when I think about the fact I might never get to even hold him one last time, never get to tell him what he means to me or how much I love him, my eyes water and I'm forced into morbidity once again.

"How the hell did we miss this?" I lightly demand in anger; not really expecting Flack to answer.

"Charles planned this perfectly," he offers in a soft tone. "From some of the things I read he knew what he was doing. Watched Mac for two years and got to know him."

"How could he let hatred consume him for that long?" I bare manage.

"That's what kept him going? All those other unsovleds he probably had a hand in, perhaps to see if he could do it. How else would those names add up to his son? You said Mac always suspected there was something more to them. Gibbons made sure there was."

"He played everyone as fools. Damn him!" I curse in anger. "And the Bryce boys? So it wasn't personal, they were just a means to an end."

"Charles needed letters," Flack huffs. "Stupid but it works."

I stare out the window once again. I try to picture the first dinner I took Mac too, the African dinner; the playful banter, the fire in his eyes, but even now, all my brain shows me is him bound and gagged and in pain. Offered drugs to keep him subdued so that Charles can have his way; slowly knifing him to death.

I look at my phone, willing it to ring, but it won't.

"Cyrus will call," Flack tells me. "He wants Mac back also. Maybe not for the same personal reasons but trust me he does," he tells me in a soft tone.

"I love him," I finally confess. "With all my heart."

"I know."

"Don, I never got to tell him and I might never be able to now."

"We'll find him Stella," he tries to assure me. But inside I know he has just the same doubts as me. Finally after what seems like a small eternity, my phone finally rings.

"Cyrus?"

"I think I might have found it, the place he's taking Mac," he rushes and I for once feel myself take a deep breath. "It was in the pictures."

"We'll need a helicopter?" I ask, looking at Flack who pulls out his phone and nods.

"Where Cyrus? Tell me, where are they taking Mac?"

"Here..."

_Hold on Mac, I pray. Please for us, just hold on if you can. I will find you. I love you._

* * *

**A/N:** will she get to Mac in time? Duh duh duhhhhhhhhhhhhh! okay so don't sue me if you no have nails left! lol...just a bit more nail biting to go (evil grin)....please review and tell me what you think! and remember don't worry...I'd never kill of my favorite CSI....like EVER! I love him too much! lol thanks in advance, you guys SO ROCK!!


	28. Something Worth Dying For?

**Title: Opposites Attract  
****Chapter 28 - Something Worth Dying For? **

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone for all the reviews (you know who you are I love you all lol) and comments and support so far and making this story continue and be worth reading still! Even the lurkers lol

* * *

"Got it! Thanks Cyrus, we'll call you when we have him," I state firmly as I look at Flack. "Did you get that?"

"Yeah, I just called Jess. Her friend at the FBI, Wilson McClean is going to get us there. We should arrive shortly after they do," Flack tells me with a frown.

"But Mac..."

"Stella, we'll get him in time."

"All it takes is one kill stroke," I whisper in sorrow.

"We'll get him."

I look out the window and offer a small prayer. And for the first time in hours, my brain actually allows me a few seconds of hope. We might just make it. But then I remember those pictures and know that Mac's stay with the Gibbons has probably already dealt him a cruel hand. I close my eyes and pictures of him carved up instantly appear and I quickly force them open otherwise I know I'll be no good to him in my morbid stupor.

_Hold on Mac, I'm coming. Please just hold on. Dont give up! Whatever you do, dont give up._

XXXXXXXX

I feel the vehicle starting to slow and my heart starts to speed up. My tired brain once again tries to tell my body to try to pull the ropes around my wrists to allow some kind of give, but my limbs are slow and tired and it doesn't do any good but once again refuse to give up. I pull my wrists as best I can; not caring if I am putting more pressure on my chest, my cruel fate always a reminder that time is not on my side.

Part of my brain tries to assure me that by now Stella will have gone into my office and found Charles Gibbons name on my board. Knowing how smart she is I know she will have gone to their house and hopefully found evidence of a struggle. That would then ensure she did a search for them and hopefully that would mean she'd start looking for whatever vehicle I am being held hostage in. But the other part of my brain tells me that despite all that, she won't be able to pick out the exact spot I am being delivered to; the one place that I fear will become my final resting place.

But as I feel the van starting to some to a dying halt, my heart is about to explode. I lightly offer another useless struggle as I feel the van finally stop and listen to Charles angry footsteps as he heads toward me. I look up at him in anger but he only looks down with a glance of indifference; my life meaning nothing more than a sacrifice to appease the memory of his dead son. He pulls the knife and finally cuts the ropes that bind my feet together; my legs still numb and tingly. He walks to the back of the van and pushes the door open while I finally chance to stretch my legs out. The pain from them being bound tightly adds to my frustration, and while my brain tells me to get up and charge Charles I am able to do little more then feel painful sensations all the way down to my toes as some feeling starts to return.

Charles storms up to me and looks down in anger. "Don't worry Taylor, you're death won't be quick and painful. It'll be just as Jacob would have wanted; slow and painful," he laughs as he takes me by the arm and hauls me to a standing position. Thanks to the damn muscle relaxant, I can do little more than feel pain from mild atrophy and sag to my knees. Charles, however, doesn't care as he drags me to the back of the van and fairly throws me toward the edge, causing me to stumble. I land on my side; offering raspy breaths into the dry gag and try to adjust my eyes to the dim moonlight. My brain starts to register the area I am in and I frown. This isn't where Jacob died; but I should know it.

"That's right Taylor," he snaps at me, as if reaching inside my tired brain and pulling out my very thoughts. "This is where you made the first promise to me and Jacob. The very place you looked us both in the eye and swore to us on the damn Taylor Oath that if we trusted in you, we could HELP STOP A KILLER!" Charles shouts as he puts a foot on my back and sends me crashing over the edge and landing on the hard ground in a huff. There is no way Stella will ever figure this out.

I finally notice Marla Gibbons coming up on the other side of me and once again as a strong feeling of doom is starting to consume me. She looks down at me with a frown. "Yeah I was here too. I was forced to wait in the police cruiser while you told my son he would be safe if he listened to you. Do you remember that!"

I don't bother to look up at either of them as I know that my time is up and no matter what I say or do now will only delay the inevitable. I feel Charles once again grab my arm and force me upright; and despite the damn muscle relaxant dancing around in my system I am finally able to stand on my feet and keep myself upright.

"Time to go," Charles hisses as he starts to pull me in the direction of a wooded area. My eyes dart around as I finally feel some strength coming back to me; or maybe it's just adrenaline as I feel the end draw near. I start to pull against Charles grasp and I with a small stroke of luck am finally able to pull free. I waste no time in dropping my shoulder and pushing against Charles and heading for the wooded area. Charles offers a heavy curse as he charges after me. My heart is racing and my brain about to explode as I just push myself further into the night; hoping to buy time, telling myself that help might be on the way and I need to stall.

However, just as I reach a small hill, I am tackled from behind and slammed into the ground, the cuts on my chest ripping open and devouring whatever debris the harsh ground can offer. I yell in pain as Charles hits my side and then leaves me on my stomach, lightly gasping for air.

"You can run around these woods all night Taylor, no one is coming for you! You are ALONE! AND YOU'LL DIE ALONE! Just like Jacob," Charles shouts down at me as Marla finally catches up. Charles allows me a few more minutes of false rest before I am once again forced upright and held captive; Marla and Charles on either side of me. I am marched further into the woods toward a waiting shack. Finally after what seems like a small eternity, we arrive. I eye the building which will probably be my tomb and my heart starts to race as I try in vain to pull myself free of Charles grasp but he just tightens his grip around my cut arm and I am forced to subside.

"Didn't think you could ever be afraid, Taylor," he mocks. "Afraid of dying?" He sneers at me; offering me a sideways look of hatred.

I keep my eyes fixed on the building in front but something inside my brain finally tells me to take some action and I slam my head sideways connecting it with Charles face and finally shaking him off me. However, with Marla still holding my other arm, all I received is a painful blow to the stomach and I know my escape attempt is once again short lived.

Charles quickly regains his footing and turns to face me, bloody nose and all. He offers a spit of blood in my direction, which lands on my cheek but I refuse to bend to the madman before me.

"You will die tonight," he tells me in a slow voice. "Nothing will save you now."

_Stella will...she just has to._

XXXXXXXX

"Detective Bonasera, are you sure?" FBI Agent McClean asks me.

"The place where Jacob died is too obvious, but Agent Brower is taking a team there just in case. Trust me, he's taken my partner here," I state in a panic as we fly further into the night. "I believe Detective Chan. This has to work. Please?"

"Okay," he huffs as he takes the coordinates and gives them to the pilot.

I lean back in the seat and cast a glum expression out the window. "Think he's scared?" I offer to Flack in a soft whisper.

"He used to be a Marine so I'm sure he's faced death before. You said you saw a scar above his heart?" Flack asks to which I nod my head. "Then he's come near the brink before. I don't think death is what could scare a man like that."

"Its life right?" I offer lightly.

"Or even knowing that when you die that no one cares about you," Flack tells me softy.

"Think he'll believe that? Because I do care," I frown. "I just wish I had the chance to tell him," I reply as fresh tears bathe my tired eyes once again.

"Remember a few months ago when Jess and I split up for a few weeks?" He asks.

"Remember? Don, you busted up a cruiser, broke my phone twice and threw a chair at a suspect," I reply with a slight smile. "Trust me I remember."

"Our last conversation was a heated argument where we each stated that we hated the other," he informs me. "Remember what happened next?"

"You were shot," I tell him with a frown.

"And when I was lying there until Lucas was taken away I kept telling myself that despite my being a dumb ass before we parted, that Jessica cared enough about me to never give up."

"And you were right," I admit. "She was the one driving the team to find you and when she did," my voice trails off. "Yelling at all of use to stop wasting time. Yeah she cared about you, never stopped."

"When I was safe, she told me she never stopped loving me and I knew she was right. Stella, I never gave up hope that she would find me; I never stopped believing that she cared. Even after Lucas shot me and I thought I might die, I told myself Jessica would find me and I found a way to hold on. That despite the fact that the world around us thought we were through for sure. You can be sure right now, Mac is telling himself that you will find him; let's not let him down."

"Did Jessica ever feel guilty?" I wonder.

"Sometimes she still does," he frowns. "But much like myself, Mac won't let you dwell on that. And when he's back with us where he belongs; he'll tell you that yourself. It wasn't your fault."

"Thanks," I offer weakly.

"Don't worry, we'll get him."

"How much longer?" I ask McClean.

"Probably longer than either you or your partner will like."

_Oh Mac, I do care, I lament inside as I once again look outside into the night sky. I will find you, please hold on._

XXXXXXXX

The door to the old shack is pulled open and I once again feel my panic starting to take hold. Charles pushes the door open and I feel myself starting to lightly cough as I inhale dust and mold. Charles marches me over to a wooden post in the middle and then holds me against it while Marla wraps a piece of rope around my neck and the post; making sure I can't escape. Next a rope around my waist and I'm secured to my wooden stake my bound wrists painfully trapped between the harsh wood and my sweaty back.

I realize that now my death might be inevitable and can only tell myself not to give in to the lunatic before me. Whatever strength I have left will be to force my mind on Stella and not on Charles. I will die knowing I will never call his name or beg him for anything. I love Stella, isn't that worth dying for?

Charles pulls out his knife and then just stands in front me; a look of hatred and anger on his face. He finally yanks the gag from my mouth but all I can do is offer a heavy sigh; my tongue to tired to actually lick my lips; my throat to sore to actually swallow or offer saliva.

"You will beg for death," Charles taunts me in a low tone. My dress shirt is finally cut away by Marla and my black t-shirt just hangs in two halves around my bruised sides.

"If you...do...this," I try in a low tone; my voice strained and my throat raw.

Charles looks at me in shock. "After all this, you are still trying to reason with me?" He asks in disbelief. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

"You'll...get the...chair," I try again, offering a haggard cough, my stomach on fire and my lungs burning.

"Trust me, we won't be caught here," he sneers. "The only thing anyone will find is your corpse! And I'm not sure your team of twits is bright enough to figure out where you are. Even if they realize you are missing and if by some slim chance of fate deduce that I am in some way involved, it'll be a lifetime before they figure out this place," he offers fatefully. "Trust me, no one cares enough about you to piece this together."

"I did," I wheeze.

"Lot of good it did you," he throws at me.

Then without warning, I watch as he raises the knife and then feel searing pain as the knife is finally plunged into my chest. I can only offer a yell of agony as my life blood starts to escape; a scar that will leave permanent damage on my vulnerable flesh.

_"Stella..." I try in an agonizing whisper. _

XXXXXXXX

"Stella?" Flack asks as I take a sharp inhale. "You okay?"

"Yeah just had a horrible feeling that Mac's in extreme pain," I offer with a worried expression. "I keep telling myself we'll get there in time, but I just feel inside that we are already too late."

"Mac," I whisper into the night.

"Your mind keeps showing you those pictures," Flack reminds me. "That's what's feeding your fear."

"Inside...I feel pain as if I'm now feeling what Mac is enduring."

"Stella, you are letting your emotions get the best of you."

I swallow back fear and then turn my watery gaze back into the night; my fists still clenched in terror and misery but inside I know what I am feeling; Mac is dying.

_Mac, please I beg in anguish. Please just find a way to hold on. I'm coming._

XXXXXXXX

My body is again forced into severe agony as Charles once again shoves the knife into another area of soft flesh. He keeps talking to me about his son, but my brain has now forced itself into another world; a world where I see only myself and Stella and my pain disappears. I know it's not gone and I realize it's because my body will soon be near death that my brain won't afford me the reality of what I am enduring. I don't know how many times that knife has made contact, but I know that I won't last much longer. And while I keep telling myself that Stella will be here any moment to deliver me from the devil, I fear that the dream of us building a future together will never come true.

"Stella, I'm sorry," I whisper between painful gasps.

"Trust me, she can't hear you," Charles laughs. "Only I can, AND I DON'T CARE!"

My watery eyes force themselves open once more but my head refuses to hold itself upright. I feel the tension on my windpipe as the rope around my neck tightens with my position but at this moment I don't care. Charles continues to circle me; taunting me with words of hatred and slashes of his bloody weapon. My heart is nearing critical and I have no feeling in my legs; my weight starting to pull on the ropes around my neck and waist.

Marla comes up close, grabs my chin and forces my head upright, daring my eyes to lock with hers. However, unlike before, I know there is no point in begging for any kind of release and so keep my eyes closed. I hear her offer a curse and my head is once again let go; only to hang down, once again putting painful tension around my labored windpipe.

"Stella..." I manage in a dead whisper as Charles comes close once again.

"Beg me to stop Taylor!" Charles shouts at me.

"Never..." I whisper; my life force starting to decline.

"BEG ME!" He yells into my ears.

"Go...to...hell," I offer in anguish.

"Fine!" He shouts as he deals me another blow. "Beg me Taylor! BEG ME!" He shouts again; and once again I refuse. I know I'll die very soon but I refuse to offer my last breath on this earth to him in any way.

"Stella," I try again in torment. "I...love...you," are my final words whispered in torment before I close my eyes for what I fear is the last time.

"Very well then," he snarls; standing before me, lifting my face to his. "This is for Jacob," he hisses and my world starts to fade to black.

"See you in hell Taylor."

_Stella...goodbye_

XXXXXXXX

"We have an infrared sensor and I see three red forms," Agent McClean tells me. "Sorry only two are moving."

My eyes instantly water as I look at Flack. "Mac," I offer in misery.

"Don't worry, we'll get him," Flack huffs. "He's probably immobolized in some way."

"I have two squads coming down and EMS on the same road we believe they used to get down there and we have two more waiting at the road entrance just in case they manage to escape."

I pull my gun and then look at Flack with a frown.

"But we can't land that close so you'll have to enter on foot," he says handing Flack and myself a head piece. "This will keep you in the loop. I'll say in here and monitor the infrared sensor. But trust me I'm sure they've heard us already."

I take the piece and with slightly trembling fingers place the small device in my ear. My heart is starting to race at the thought that I might find Mac dead. He said only two forms were moving and one was still. Mac could be bound to something; I try to reason in my worried mind. Or maybe he's drugged? Unconscious? Dead! Damn it, I curse inside. The few painful minutes that it takes for the helicopter to finally land seem to take an eternity. But when it does I waste no time in pulling the door open and then looking at Flack.

"Just be careful," he warns. "The last thing I need is two bodies more to take care of."

"Likewise," I frown. "McClean?"

"That direction," he points. "The sensor shows a few small buildings but I can't tell from here which one their in. Good luck. An air Ambulance is on its way."

I waste no time in rushing in the direction that the FBI pointed us in. In my earpiece he is telling me that we are going in the right direction and that a few more local officers on foot are heading in our direction.

I glance at Flack who looks over at me with a nervous frown as we push ourselves further into the dark forest. The moonlight, however, is bright enough to cast eerie shadows and my heart starts to race as every whispered noise, now plays with my sense of fear and vulnerability. But I tell myself that I have to save Mac and I press on despite my growing paranoia.

We near the first establishment and stop, needing to give my heart a few seconds to actually slow down before I have a coronary right on the spot. We move in closer a few more yards and then stop.

"I see the van," I whisper to Flack. "But I don't hear any other voices."

We very carefully make our way toward the van and then stop once again. The door is open and as my eyes travel to the ground I see faint traces of fresh blood and offer an angry inward curse.

"I'll cover you," Flack throws at me in a soft voice.

I offer a nod and then carefully push my way toward the open back door. I peer inside and then my stomach starts to feel sick when I see the mattress Mac must have been laying on because it's soaked with blood and sweat and there is a bloody gag on the floor. Ropes that I assume held his feet bound are now on the floor and so I know he was forced to walk to his final resting place.

"Oh Mac where are you," I offer in anguish as I continue to look around. But there is no clue as to where they are so I head back outside. "We need to search each all of these places," I tell Flack as I reach the back door and quickly step outside.

"Looks like he put up a good fight," Flack frowns as he gestures to the scuff and drag marks near my feet. I look up only to see dancing lights heading our way.

"Flack!" I tell him and we both look for something to hide behind. Sadly their direction only tells us that Mac is before us but Agent McClean also told us that there were numerous buildings that Mac could be in. The infrared wasn't that exact. Time was against us and I doubt they'll offer Mac's location that easily. This will be a fight to the death, for all of us.

"As much as I know you want Charles Gibbons, take Marla and then go for Mac, don't wait for me," Flack directs.

"Flack I want Charles!"

"Find Mac!"

Despite the fact that I want more than anything to beat the crap out of Charles Gibbons Flack is right, I need to find Mac so I offer only a nod as I move myself into position to wait. I see them finally clearing the woods; smiles on their faces and a bloody knife in Charles hand. Mac! My mind screams in horror. The fist not holding my gun instantly balls and it takes everything in my power to remind myself to wait until they clear the woods before charging for them. The uniformed officers are still a few minutes away but I need to make this quick and go find Mac.

Flack moves a few more feet and finally Charles and Marla clear the last patch of woods. They hear the helicopter and both look up in shock.

"NYPD FREEZE!" Flack shouts as he breaks free from his hiding place and rushes toward Charles Gibbons.

"Not possible!" Charles shouts in horror as he watches Flack racing for him. I waste no time in charging toward Marla who only looks at me with a scowl, before raising her own gun. She fires off a shot that thankfully misses by a long shot. But I continue; the thought of getting to Mac before he's dead the only thing driving my brain.

_Hold on Mac, I'm here._

XXXXXXXX

_Somewhere in the back of my tormented brain, I think I hear gunshots. Not possible I tell myself as that would mean I might be rescued and I think it's too late for that._

_Just hold on, my mind whispers in agony._

_Too tired, I offer in misery. _

_You have to hold on, Stella is here_.

_And as I feel my life force continuing to fade, something inside of me seizes my willpower and won't let go. It's love; the strongest force in the known universe. Stella, my mind tries again. _

_Hold on Mac, I finally tell myself. And despite the sheer agony my body is enduring, my mind finally has something to focus on._

_Stella is here. She never gave up on us._

XXXXXXXX

I finally reach Marla and slam into her with all my force; sending us both flying to the ground.

"Bitch!" She screams as she tries to fire off a shot at me.

It's almost laughable at how poor a fighter she is and I am easily able to overpower her and snatch the gun from her hand. I toss it aside only to be punched in the stomach and sent flying backward onto my side. She twists herself out of my grasp and tries to run. I am able to lunge at her legs, forcing her slam back to the ground on her stomach.

I reach for her, grabbing a handful of hair and jerking her head painfully back. "Where is Mac!" I order.

"He's dead bitch!" She shouts with a half laugh.

I slam my gun into her back, winding her. "That's Detective bitch to you!" I shout as I punch her again. I finally let my anger get the best of me and just hit her until she's not moving. I am about to cuff her when, I am momentarily distracted by a yell from Flack and as I look up I see Charles pull the knife back from Flack's side; covered with fresh blood once again.

Charles kicks at Flack, sending his gun flying. He looms over him with the knife but I won't allow anything more to happen because of Charles Gibbons. I raise my gun and line up my target. "This is for us Mac," I growl in anger as I squeeze back on the trigger. I hear Marla shouting a loud and horrified "NO" as my bullet leaves the chamber and enters its mark, embedding itself in Charles heart, killing him instantly.

Flack looks over at me and mouths a thank you before his face turns to that of horror. I quickly turn around only to have my gun kicked out of my hand by Marla who now looms over me with her own recovered weapon.

"This is for Charles," she declares in anger as she prepares to fire.

However, only one shot is heard and when I open my eyes it's her body that falls to the ground instead of mine. I look over at Flack, who thankfully had recovered his gun and used it when it was needed most. My turn for thanks as I quickly push myself up to my feet and rush to his side.

"You okay?" I call to Flack.

"Surface wound, I'm okay. You?"

"I need Mac, then I'll be okay! They came from that way," I nod with my head. "Agent McClean are you still able to register Mac?"

"The heat source is slowly fading, you'll have to hurry," he tells us in a panic. "Too many small buildings close together to pinpoint an exact fix but he's out there."

I waste no time in grabbing Marla's flashlight and rushing in the direction they came from; Flack right on my heels.

We run a few more feet and then stop and stare at the maze of buildings before us.

"We have to check them all," Flack tells me. "Take the right and I'll take the left. Either one of us finds him, just yell."

"Deal!" I offer in haste as I waste no time in rushing for the first building. In the back of my mind I hear the EMS Medi-Vac helicopter approaching but my mind can only focus on one thing finding Mac.

"Mac!" I shout as I head for the first building. Nothing! I offer a curse but waste no time in turning around and heading for the second.

"Mac!"

XXXXXXXX

_Stella? My tormented brain hears her voice calling my name but I think it's just what I want to hear. I try to lift my head but my body has no power or strength and so I can only hang in front of me like it has for most of the night. Before he left Charles stuffed the gag back into my mouth so I can't even offer a small noise as to where I am. _

Mac!

_I hear it again? Can this be? Do I have a reason to hold on a bit longer? Yes! _

Mac!

_Again. __You have to try, my mind begs._

_Okay I can try._

XXXXXXXX

"Mac!" I try again as I reach the last one. Nothing! I offer another curse and then look at Flack in a panic. Terror has seized my entire being at the thought that maybe they have buried Mac somewhere out here and now we really are too late; or he'll die just before I have a chance to save him.

"I've looked in the others," Flack tells me. "Nothing."

"They came from this direction," I state in anger. I look further into the woods and frown. "We have to keep going. McClean?"

"Keep going."

"Stella, they wouldn't have..." he starts.

"Flack, I'm not going to stop for one more minute until I have him in my arms."

"Let's go then."

We turn towards the woods once more and push ourselves further into the night.

"Hold on Mac," I keep whispering, over and over again, as if by some sheer stroke of luck he'll be able to hear me and hang on until I am there. But another part of me reminds me the bloody knife that Charles was carrying had Mac's blood on it when he emerged from the woods and so I know my time is short.

"Mac!" I shout once again.

"He might not able to answer," Flack finally tells me.

"I don't care, if he can hear me then maybe it will give him a reason to hold on until I am there."

"Mac!"

XXXXXXXX

_I hear her calling my name again and her voice is getting closer. Hold on Mac, I tell myself. _

_Hurts to much. _

_You have a reason to live. But I also have a reason to die. I'd die for Stella. _

_Live for her! My brain commands._

_I want to sleep. _

_Just hold on._

'Mac!'

_There it is again. _

_Pain is too much, hurts for my heart to keep beating. Just a few more minutes. You have to hold on. Can you do that? Not sure. YES YOU CAN! My brain commands. YOU HAVE TO._

_Okay._

XXXXXXXX

We finally reach another small clearing and are once again faced with a set of small buildings. I look at Flack and we waste no time in rushing ahead to search each one. In the distance I hear the other officers and medical personnel but I dont care about telling them anything until I know Mac is with me.

I reach the first and once again curse when I see nothing.

"Mac!" I shout.

XXXXXXXX

_She's just outside, make a noise._

_Too tired.__ Can't._

_YOU HAVE TO! ANYTHING._

_Okay. And with whatever ounce of adrenaline I have left I am able to only offer a slight shift with my feet. Did that work? Probably not. Anything else._

_Sorry, nothing left. It's over._

XXXXXXXX

I stop and listen, my ears thinking they heard something. "McClean?"

"He's gone."

"Flack!"

I am about to turn and head for Flack when out of the corner of my eye I spy a small, almost falling down shack. I look at it, and without knowing what's pushing me, I feel something just take hold of my arm and drag me toward it.

I race for the building, my heart about to explode. I pull the door open and shine my light on an object in the middle of the room. My world comes to a complete stop. "Oh my god," is all I can whisper before my eyes automatically water.

"Mac...no," I try as time holds me in place, not allowing me to take another step toward him. "NO!" I shout in terror; tears now blinding my vision. "MAC!"

His body is bound to the beam, gag in place. He's not moving and blood has covered almost any piece of exposed skin that he can offer. There is no movement and the stillness starts to attack me. I feel my stomach instantly lurch as I take a step closer the scent of death gripping me in its iron fist; choking my lungs, I am unable to breathe. I hear Flack calling my name but as I near Mac, my heart starts to race near critical and I hear nothing more except the loud pounding in my ears.

Flack reaches the door and I hear him curse.

I reach Mac and gingerly touch his neck, feeling for a pulse. Nothing. Just cold to the touch.

"Mac...no," I cry when I feel nothing.

"Stella?"

"NO!" I shout into the dark stillness of night. "I'm too late. Mac's dead."

* * *

**A/N:** please don't hate me for all the tension...but what do you think? (PS This is me so don't stop reading hehe) Please review and as always thanks in advance! More to come.

If you haven't done so yet please go to my profile and vote in my new SMACKED poll. Please and thank you!


	29. Something Worth Living For!

**Title: Opposites Attract  
****Chapter 29 - Something Worth Living For! **

**A/N:** hmm would I kill my Mac? NO! Don't forget to go to my profile and vote in my new SMACKED poll. Please and thanks!

* * *

"Stella!"

"I have him!"

"Mac!" I shout as I look at Flack once again. "Help me get him down."

Flack hurries to my side, pulls a knife and then hands it to me. "Trust me you won't be able to hold his weight. I've got him, just hurry."

"Mac, wake up...please..."

I numbly take the knife and hurry behind Mac, tears almost making it impossible to see what the hell I am doing. I quickly cut the rope around his neck and then his waist and he finally sags into Flack's waiting arms. Flack supports his body while I quickly cut his wrists loose.

Flack gently lowers him to the floor and listens for breath. "Nothing," he tells me.

"Mac!" I shout as I kneel at his side. "I refuse to let him die," I offer in torment as I look at his chest.

"Stella, he's too cut up to do any compressions on," Flack tells me.

I gently cut the gag from Mac's lips and use it to wipe the blood from his mouth before breathing into it.

"I won't give up."

"Stella..."

"He'd never let me give up on us. I know it! Please Mac...please fight."

"He's..."

"Fight damn you!" I curse at him as I take off my jacket. I gently place it over the cuts on his chest and press down lightly; hoping to stop the bleeding so I can breathe into him some precious air for his lungs to take.

"Stella..."

"Give me your damn jacket!"

"His chest is..." Flack mentions as he hands me his jacket.

"I refuse to let him die!" I growl as I try a few more gentle compressions near his breast bone, which isn't as cut up as the rest; hoping the fabric will act as a buffer and stop the bleeding. "Mac you have to fight! You never back down from a fight, never! NOW BREATHE! FIGHT!"

XXXXXXXX

_Stella? My mind calls as I finally open my eyes. But when I do I notice that I am looking down at myself instead of up at her._

_I offer a frown and go to touch her shoulder, but can't and she won't look up at me. Stella? I'm here, what's wrong. But as I look at my still corpse in her arms, I realize what's happened._

"Mac!" Stella's voice orders.

_Stella?_

"Mac! Come back to me," she begs, tears in her eyes.

_I can't._

_Yes you can, I hear a voice from behind. I turn to see Carla smiling at me. _

_Carla? _

_Hi Mac, she replies, but never comes closer._

_Where am I?_

_Trapped inside your own conscious realm._

_Am I dead?_

_Not yet._

_Can I stay here? _

_No._

_There is no pain._

_I'm sorry but you can't._

_But you're here. Can I stay with you?_

_No, you need to go back to Stella._

_Can't, hurts too much._

_But you have to Mac, she needs you._

_If I go back I will die._

_You will live, Carla smiles._

_I don't want to live._

_Yes you do, Mac. You want to live, inside you know you do. Don't give in to the pain._

_Don't you need me?_

_You already saved me Mac, she tells me, her eyes with tears. You let me die knowing I was loved. I wasn't alone when I died; that's all I wanted._

_But I'm here with you now, I want to stay._

_Stella needs you now._

_Carla I can't do this. I can't lose someone again. _

_You won't._

_I could._

_She needs you Mac, she loves you. Don't let her lose you._

_But you..._

_You saved me Mac, from life and from a monster. She's here because she never stopped loving you or believing in you. If the situation were reversed would you want her to come back to you?_

_Of course._

_Then go to her._

_But I don't know if I can go back._

_Yes you can. You are the strongest man I know. You have faced evil in the past and won. Charles is dead, you have something to live for._

_Stella?_

_Love.__ The one thing you always told me that life denied you. And maybe you were right for a time. But you have been given a second chance. You gave me one and I'll be forever grateful. Now it's your turn for a second chance. Can you really walk away on her now?_

"FIGHT MAC! YOU HAVE TO FIGHT!" Stella yells. "YOU HAVE TO COME BACK TO ME!"

_I look down at Stella who is still begging me to come back to her and my eyes water. I'm scared, I finally admit to Carla. _

_You're strong Mac, you always have been._

_What do I do?_

_Live Mac, go and live for both of us. Take Stella into your heart and love her. Hurry, while you still have time. _

_I don't know how._

_Yes you do. Mac, all your life you have given your time, energy and love to those around you, myself included. But you never once gave some of that to yourself._

_To serve others is the greater good, right?_

_Mac, you need to love. A life without love is no life at all. You gave me love and I was forever thankful. But now you need to have that for yourself. Go to her, love her and show yourself that you do have something worth living for._

_But Carla..._

_Do you love her?_

_I do._

_Mac, go to her. Prove your love to her. Prove to her, her efforts aren't in vain._

"MAC!"

_I want to. I love her, more than life itself. I do._

_Then show her that. Go to her now. She needs you. _

_But we parted in anger. Will she forgive me?_

_She's here. That should give you hope and tell you that she's here because she never gave up on you, she loves you. Go to her now._

_But..._

_Mac, when I needed you, you were there. In my darkest hour you gave me hope. My life course was doomed from the first mistake I made, but you showed me love and for a brief moment in my dark life I knew what it was to be wanted and really loved. Stella has given you that, don't give up on her now. Go to her. You know you want to._

_But you..._

_Will always be with you.__ I live on inside your heart, where I think I have been all my life. Trust me there is room in here for Stella. Prove to her that her love for you is not in vain. Go and live for both of us. Mac, go now before it's too late; before time runs out. Now go._

_I love you Carla, goodbye..._

_I love you too Mac, goodbye..._

_I look down at Stella and smile. I love you Stella, I'm coming._

XXXXXXXX

"Mac!" I shout once more, tears dropping onto his face, making trails through the blood and dirt, and pooling on the ground. Flack touches my arm. "Please come back to me!"

"Stella, we're too late," he whispers in torment. I look at his watery eyes with a panicked expression. "I'm sorry."

"But..."

"You're here and he's not alone...he would have wanted that."

"I can't give up. Mac wouldn't want me to give up," I try in desperation. I turn back to Mac and once more place my warm lips on his cold ones and offer one more life saving breath. Just as I pull back I am finally rewarded with a small inhale.

"Stella!" Flack practically shouts.

"Mac!" I shout as I try again. "Flack, tell them were we are!"

"Mac, if you can hear me hold on, please just hold on," I beg with a happy smile. I take his cold hand in mine and give it a gentle squeeze. Finally after what seems like a painful eternity, Mac's watery blue eyes slowly start to open.

"Don't talk," I offer as I see him trying to move his parched lips. "Just rest. I have you now and you are safe, they'll never hurt you again. I promise. Please fight Mac...please fight for us. Just hold on!"

I notice Mac just look at me with a blank stare and I lean in and kiss him on the cheek. "I love you...I do...with all my heart but you have to hold on for me. Please hold on for me," I whisper to him and I notice a faint smile finally being offered. I look at the blood still coming from all the wounds that Charles inflicted but I tell myself as I hear the medics near that Mac is safe and he will survive and we will be together. I have to keep believing that.

"Detective Flack?" One of the medics asks in haste.

"He's right here," Flack directs, pushing himself out of the way.

"He's just came back to me and he's cut really bad," I offer in a tormented whisper.

"Detective Bonasera, we'll take it from here," one of the medics directs. I quickly move out of the way and notice that Mac's eyes follow me.

"Mac I'm right here, they just need to help you," I direct and finally watch as he looks back at the medics.

"Okay guys, he's losing blood rapidly, we need to stabilize and prepare for transport. We need to stop the bleeding or we'll lose him."

"Detective Flack are you injured?" FBI Agent McClean asks quickly, eyeing all the blood on Flack's dress shirt.

"It's his," Flack replies in a numb tone. "I'm okay."

I feel Flack's arm wrap around me as we both stand motionless, watching the medics racing to save Mac's life. I feel Flack offer a squeeze as my body finally starts to sag to the floor; but Flack quickly pulls me back to my feet; his strong arms not allowing me to become the next casualty.

"He looks so weak," I mumble.

"He'll pull through," he whispers in my ear.

"He has to. I need him."

I can only offer a sad smile as I turn my watery gaze back to Mac and just watch in captive silence. The medics fix an oxygen tank to his mouth to help him breath and then focus on his chest.

"We have multiple stab wounds to his arms, legs, chest; lungs appear to be punctured, appendix, stomach..." the medic's voice trails off inside my frantic brain. I squeeze Flack's hand but the tears don't stop as I look at Mac, who has once again locked eyes with me. His gaze is tormented and he winces in pain every time he either takes a breath or is touched by the medics.

"I love you Mac," I whisper at him. I almost see a faint smile but he is told by the medic just to rest and do nothing more than concentrate on staying alive.

Then much to my horror his body starts to convulse.

"Flack!"

"He's going into cardiac arrest!" One of the medics shout and I look at Flack in terror.

"Get him stabilized!"

"We can't use the AED!"

"We're losing him!"

"Come on Mac, fight for us!"

"Mac..." I whisper in misery. "He can't die."

"It's up to Mac now," Flack whispers as we watch helplessly as they work frantically to revive him. Finally he offers another breath and his body starts to respond once more.

"Heart rhythm stabilizing!"

"He's back," one of the medic dictates and I finally exhale.

"Let's not lose him again!" Another growls.

"Give him a booster!"

"Stay with us Mac!"

I stand helpless as they work to get Mac stabilized once again and then continue to stop the flow of his precious blood. Finally after what seems like an entire lifetime has passed the lead medic looks at me with a slight frown.

"Detective Bonasera, I believe he's ready for transport," he tells me.

"Okay," is all I can manage with a soft whisper as I look at Flack.

"Let's go," he offers. We wait as the medics finally have Mac safely secured in the transport carrier and then rush for the waiting Air Medi-Vac. Flack and I climb in beside Mac and I take his hand and hold it in mine. The rest of his weary body I ensure stays under the blanket so he can have some measure of warmth.

"Mac's cold," I offer in torment.

"He's lost a lot of blood," the medic frowns as he hooks up an IV of ringers to help Mac's lifeblood restore before he goes into surgery.

"Will he be okay?" I dare to ask.

"Well his femoral artery wasn't hit so that's a relief."

"They wanted him to die slow," I barely whisper. "But he will live now right?"

"Thats up to him now," he replies with a frown.

"Have you seen worse?" I manage weakly. "I mean there is so much blood. How many cuts do you think he has?" I ask in sorrow.

"Yes I have seen worse but it looks like only a few deep but strategic cuts. The amount of blood is just spray from movement. Trust me he might look like something from a horror movie but when he's cleaned up you'll be quite surprised. A few will probably leave scars but not as many as you might think. But it's up to him now, he still has twenty four hours of a steep hill to climb before his he's completely out of the critical zone," he tells me with a heavy sigh. The Medi-Vac heads back to New York and Flack calls Cyrus on the way.

"Thanks man, yeah we found him," Flack sighs as the medic finally spies Flack's wound. "Stella says thanks for all the help. You helped save Mac's life."

"Sir, I need to look at that," he tells Flack.

"Just tell the team to meet us there," Flack directs as he hangs up. He slowly removes his gun holster and allows the medic to attend to the cut on his side.

I, however, don't allow my eyes to leave Mac's face. I lean in close and offer a warm kiss on his bruised cheek. "I love you Mac," I whisper.

XXXXXXXX

_I hear Stella's words and slowly open my eyes once more. Every small movement offers me untold agony but when her lips touch my face I just have to offer something in return. My mind drifted through several stages of life and near death when I was being worked on by the medics in that death shack; but I kept hearing Stella's voice calling me back and knew I had to keep fighting; my brain going directly against what my body wanted to do. _

_With the mask over my mouth and nose, helping me breathe I can't do much else than look up at Stella and try to tell her with my eyes that I'm happy she's with me. Sadly they just water as my body tries to take another painful breath. I feel her squeeze my hand, offering me added warmth and I force my eyes open once more. _

_I love you Stella, I whisper inside. I hope I actually get to tell you that with my own lips so you can hear it for yourself and believe I mean it._

XXXXXXXX

My eyes lock with Mac's, refusing to look away even when he's forced to close them to try to give himself strength to just breathe again. I look at the bloody bandages on his chest and know that even though the bleeding has slowed; he's not out of the woods just yet. Some of the cuts are deep and he'll need surgery as soon as we reach the hospital; some of his organs needing to be repaired.

Guilt is now starting to eat away at me as I know that Mac's condition is partly my fault. If I hadn't turned him away...oh I know he'll never blame me and he won't have to. Every scar is will be an everlasting reminder of what I partially allowed to happen. Stella, how can you just push it away? I can't, I'll just have to learn to live with it. Mac's love will overlook it, I know that in my heart; and at that moment, I am humbled.

The ride back to New York seems to take longer than I remembered, maybe because when you are in such a panic and a life hangs in the balance, time is not on your side. Is it ever, Stella? No. I see Mac struggling to try to open his mouth; pushing his heart rate to a dangerous level, but I lean in close and stop him. "Mac, please just rest," I whisper to him and his lips stop moving. "I'm going to be here all the way in. I'm not going to leave you again. You can tell me you love me later," I tell him and I notice his heart monitor finally offers a normal reading once again.

He closes his eyes and I gently push some sweaty hair off his forehead, cleaning away some dried blood and dirt. I notice he once again starts to calm a little; offering me another sign that he'll pull through.

Flack touches my arm and then leans in close to us both; his phone still in his hand. "Paula's awake," he whispers with a smile, tears in his eyes, giving Mac's uncut shoulder a gentle squeeze. I notice at that instant that Mac's eyes offer fresh tears; but I know inside they aren't tears of pain, they are tears of joy. I give Flack a small hug and then turn back to Mac with a smile.

"Mac, there was never a doubt she'd pull through. Now you have to do the same for me," I tell him in a gentle tone.

After what seems like another painful lifetime has passed we finally near the hospital and once again my nervous tension starts to rise. I see the stretcher waiting for Mac and know he still has a battle ahead of him. Within minutes, the helicopter is down; Mac is being taken away from us and loaded onto the stretcher as they two waiting doctors race after him, down to the ER surgical unit.

Flack and I hurry after him; finally reaching the ER and being greeted by the team.

"Stella!" Lindsay exclaims as she rushes for me and gives me a hug. "We just saw them take Mac into the ER."

"I know," I tell her with watery eyes.

"He's going to be okay," she tells me. "If anyone can pull through this it's Mac."

"I know," I reply with a hesitant voice. I look up and see Ed and the girls and I rush for them, offering Ed a hug. "I just heard about Paula," I lightly cry. "I'm so happy for you all."

"I know you want to wait for Mac but you can go and tell her that yourself if you'd like," Ed smiles. "I think she'd like to know from you what when down."

"But Mac..." I try, casing a glance of doubt at the doors to the ER.

"Will be just fine," Ed tells me in a slow voice. "He has something to live for now."

"But..."

"Stella, just go," Lindsay smiles. "I'll call you if there is a change. I promise."

I offer a smile to Lindsay and to Ed one more hug and then leave the team to go and see Paula. I near her room and feel my heart starting to beat a bit faster. I peer inside and she appears to be sleeping. But as I turn away, I hear a soft voice asking me to stay.

"Stella?" Paula lightly calls to me; forcing me to look back. "Please come in."

"Hi," I offer weakly, my eyes still wet. I quickly brush my tears away as I walk up to her bed and slowly sit down.

"How's Mac?"

"He's uh, in the ER right now," I manage, trying to force myself to be firm. "He was pretty cut up when we found him but I think he'll pull through."

"It's okay to cry you know," she offers and I finally allow the tears to flow once more.

"He has to pull through," I whisper.

"He will honey. He's got a thick head remember? His stubborness will force him to live for you both," she tells me in a warm tone. "So you went after him did you?" She asks with a weak smile. "Brave woman."

"I had to."

"Knew you'd do the right thing. He needs you in his life."

"I love him."

"Oh I know that," she smiles. "I knew that even before you were here telling me."

"You heard me?" I ask in surprise. I had always heard that people in coma's can hear those talking to them but never actually had someone confess it to me directly.

"Every word," she smiles as I squeeze her hand. "Was it worth it? All the pain and mental frustration?"

"Worth my life," I offer happily as Ed and the girls slowly walk up behind me. "I know when he heard that you were okay he was given an added boost of strength," I tell her and she smiles. "Think he'll be able to handle both of us in his life?"

"Mac's a strong guy," Paula offers. "He managed to hold onto you."

"That he did," I answer with a smile. "And I'm glad I have you in my life."

"A little girl talk?" Paula smiles. "I think I could use that sometimes. Thanks Stella."

"I should be the one thanking you for helping me keep the best part of my life and for coming into mine. But I should let you rest."

"Go to him, he needs you now. I'll be here for you both," she says looking up at Ed. "I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

"You sure?" Ed frowns.

"Baby you are stuck with me for good," she tells him and he smiles. I offer her a hug and then take my leave so that the Watford family can finally be together as a whole happy unit; my mission now to find Mac and stay with him for as long as I am needed.

I head back down to the ER and notice Danny and Lindsay on the couch, Sheldon and Cyrus talking in the corner, Don and Jessica hovering near the entrance and even Adam and Ralph are looking at something on one of their computer gadgets. I offer a smile to Jessica as I head for the doors to the ER and peer inside.

Most of Mac's clothes are gone and he's only lightly covered; allowing the doctors to work on every cut that Charles Gibbons handed to him. My eyes water as I notice the bloody bandages and clothes around him and on the floor and he's very still but tell myself he's probably sedated to give his body a chance to try to heal itself while the doctors frantically work to restore him to a whole state once again.

A few hours later it's just me, Don and Jessica, sitting on the ER waiting couch. My body is tired from being up almost for twenty-four hours but I refuse to close my eyes or take my leave until I know something more on Mac. I have to be here when the doctor comes out.

Finally I notice an older man pushing his way through the ER doors and I push myself up in an instant.

"Dr. Adams?" I ask with a hesitant question.

"Are you Stella Bonasera?" He asks with a slight frown.

"Everything okay?" I ask in haste.

"Well he said your name a few times, are you his family?" He lightly questions.

"I love him," is all I can offer. "Does that count?"

He finally smiles and then comes a bit closer. "That'll do."

"Will he make it?"

"As you know he's been through quite the ordeal. Every major part of his body has suffered severe trauma and he's lost a lot of blood; but he's refusing to give in. His will to live is the only thing that will help him through the next twenty-four hours. He's coded twice but always fought back. He has multiple stab wounds and punctures to his lungs, stomach and upper torso, and his appendix burst. A few bruises and general body fatigue; thankfully no broken bones and his major arteries are still in tact. His face wasn't cut so he'll have no visible scars unless he wants to show them. I know all this sounds bad but if he pulls through in the next day he'll be back on the mend in no time; his body will heal from this ordeal. I notice a scar above his heart?"

"Beirut," I mention softly.

"Ah. In any case, his body is responding well to the medication we are offering and he's lightly sedated so that he can just rest. We are just waiting for a private room in the ICU where a team will be on hand in case something goes wrong. But I think he'll pull through without incident."

"Can I see him?" I ask with a watery gaze turned toward the ER. "Just for a second."

"For a few minutes yes go ahead," he offers with a kind hand on my shoulder. "I would tell you to go home but if you want to stay he really needs to sleep."

I turn to Flack and Jessica and give them both a hug. "I'm going to stay, even if I have to sleep out here."

"He'll pull through," Jessica tells me. "Did you want me to bring you a fresh change of clothes?"

"Yes please," I reply with a slight frown.

They take their leave and then I inhale a deep breath and slowly head for the doors to the ER. I push my way through and stand in the entrance way, my heart starting to beat faster. They are just waiting for a room near the ICU and then he'll get a private room. I slowly head for his bed, each step seaming to take forever to complete. I near his bed and my heart almost stops.

His face is pale and he has a breathing tube affixed to his swollen lips to help him breath. "Oh Mac," I whisper as my tired eyes can only offer fresh tears. I pull up a chair and carefully sit down beside him; taking his hand in mine and holding it tightly. I look up at the monitors and offer a faint smile; they are showing a strong heart rate and that is encouraging; but as I start to look at all the bandages covering his arms and chest my nervous panic starts to grow once again.

I sit for a few minutes before I am once again rewarded with slight eye movement. "Mac?"

XXXXXXXX

_Stella?_

_I feel her hand holding mine and the warmth from her fingers starts to flood the right side of my arm, forcing my brain to tell my eyes to open and acknowledge her presence. I slowly open my tired eyes and rest on the most beautiful woman in the world. But as I go to say something my mouth is taped shut and panic grips me; my chest starting to hyperventilate and my heart to race. My mind offering images of me gagged and at Charles' evil mercy._

"Mac," Stella's voice calls to me; once again forcing my eyes to hers. "It's okay; you have a breathing tube in your mouth to help your lungs. Just rest okay, you are safe," she tells me in a warm tone. I look at her face and know she's not lying and finally start to feel myself easing from my panic attack.

_I watch her move in closer and plant a soft kiss on my cheek. I wish I could smile but this damn contraption in my mouth is preventing such a display. How much longer does this thing have to stay in? I look up at her in anticipation but can only frown._

"You just need to rest Mac," she whispers, her face inches from mine. "You are going to be okay but you need to rebuild your strength. Can you do that for me?"

_I try to nod and hopefully she understood that small gesture. I guess she must because she squeezes my hand and tells me that I am going to pull through. Hopefully, but right now everything is numb with pain._

"Close your eyes and just sleep," she instructs. "I'm not going anywhere."

_As much as I want to just lay awake and watch her, I know I need my rest and am tired of hearing my brain scream at me to just close my eyes and rest; telling me she'll be here when I open them again next. _

XXXXXXXX

I watch Mac struggling to stay awake and frown. "I'm not going anywhere, please? Please just close your eyes and rest. I'll be here when you wake up, I promise," I tell him in a soft whisper, still leaning in close. "I love you," I offer and I am finally rewarded with him offering a slight nod and then closing his eyes to rest once again. His breathing starts to slow and his heart rate once again levels out and I know he's going to sleep now.

I lean back in the chair, my hand still holding his and offer a small yawn. As much as I dont want to fall asleep, I know I should take advantage of it while he is. With some regret I let go of his hand and go in search of a small pillow and blanket. The nurse wheels in a sleeping chair that they bring in for families who want to stay overnight and pushes it up close so that I am facing Mac but have someplace to rest my head. I arrange the pillow and then cover myself, my hand once again taking his; thankful he finally has warmth coming back to him.

I lean back on the soft pillow and offer a slight frown. I almost lost him. Mac could have died and I would be alone forever; knowing inside I could never offer my love or my heart to another man on this planet ever again. But as I contemplate one other fact, my heart starts to fill with morbid anxiety. This case is now over.

It's over and that means Mac will be going back to his world and I to mine - alone. When we first met, I was upset that I would have to spend even one hour with him. Now one hour apart almost seems like an eternity; and not having him around on a daily basis might be too much even for me. It could be the fear of almost losing him that is driving my worry right now, but inside I know it's deeper than just simple fear; it's true love for him and it's real.

But he's the head of his lab and I, mine. How can I lose him, get him back only to lose him again? He won't be lost for good, just on a working basis. Can I just see him on a social level and be satisfied with that? I liked working with him in the field and could very easily get used to having him as my partner. But now that won't happen. I look at his handsome face and offer a slight smile as guilt and worry now start to consume me.

"I love you Mac," I whisper sadly; my smile fading. "How on earth can I just walk away after all this?"

* * *

**A/N:** okay so first you had no nails, now did you run out of Kleenex? Sorry if you did but had to add the Carla part just to keep her real in his mind. Hopefully not to sad or sappy. Please review and tell me what you thought. And what you think is in store for them? Thanks!


	30. A Time to Heal

**Title: Opposites Attract  
Chapter 30 - A Time to Heal  
A/N:** wow can you believe 30 chapters!!! and thanks to all of you for your amazing reviews and wonderful support for this story. thanks again and hope you like this chapter!

* * *

I feel Mac thrashing about in the small bed and quickly open my eyes. His face is flush, sweat on his brow and his heart is starting to beat faster. I quickly press a call button and a nurse comes rushing toward me.

"Mrs. Taylor, everything okay?" She asks.

"Mrs...pardon?" I hear the name and for a second can't speak. Stella! Oh right. "Ah sorry, is he okay?" I ask in haste, my brain still playing with the two words, _Mrs. Taylor_.

"His body will do that for the next few hours probably," she lightly frowns. "Could be a nightmare, a reaction to the medication, or just a panic attack in general. But is vitals appear to be holding steady and he's not slipped into a coma so that's very encouraging," she tells me. "His stomach shouldn't have to throw up just yet but it might appear that way. Trust me, his body knows what to do, he'll be okay."

"Okay thanks," I offer weakly as I look back at Mac. His body has finally subsided from the slightly trashing about and I reach for a small cloth and gently brush the sweat from his brow. I watch as his frown deepens and when I offer my hand to his, he squeezes it firmly; adding a bit too much force for my liking but it quickly passes and I don't tell him as I know he needs my support right now. A few minutes later, without his eyes opening, he's once again at rest and I am settled back in my chair. With his hand still in mine, I close my eyes once more and then next time that I open them, Dr. Adams is looking down at me with a smile.

"Stella?" He asks in a slight whisper.

"Everything okay?" I ask in a panic.

"Everything is fine," he assures me. "I'll try my best not to wake him but I need to check the stitches and make sure that an infection hasn't taken root."

I regrettably push myself up and then move the chair away so Dr. Adams has access to Mac. "Can I stay?" I ask quickly.

"Of course," he answers with a warm tone. "The Nurse said you are his wife."

"Not yet," I whisper with a slight frown. Stella! What? Mac's asleep, he can't hear me. Right? Oh boy. "Sorry I'm not."

"Sure," he offers lightly.

I watch Dr. Adams gently open Mac's hospital gown and I feel myself offer a sharp intake as my eyes rest on the ugly scars on his smooth chest.

"Yes he's been through a lot. The surface cuts will heal in time, but some of the deeper ones will leave scars. There is stuff you can buy to help them fade but he'll have some as reminders of this nightmare for the rest of his life," Dr. Adams frowns. "Trust me it all looks bad right now but when the stitching comes out and the swelling and redness subsides, he'll be just fine."

My eyes water as they continue to stare upon the ugly cut marks and I wish I had Charles Gibbons right here so that I could make him pay for each cut he inflicted on Mac. But Charles is dead and Mac is alive; thats all that matters. Sadly I doubt their son would have wanted his parent's legacy written that way, but fate is cruel and there was no other ending that Charles and Marla Gibbons could have been offered.

"Well as ugly as they look, there is no infection yet and that is a good thing," Dr. Adams tells me.

"How much longer does the breathing tube have to stay in?" I wonder.

"At least for another few hours," Dr. Adams replies. "I know you want to talk to him but his lungs need all the help they can get."

I watch Dr. Adams examine Mac a bit more and then gently cover him up as Mac's eyes slowly start to open. He looks up at Dr. Adams and frowns and then at me and I notice the frown disappear.

"Morning," I offer with a slight smile as Dr. Adams covers him up once again.

"I'll be back in a few hours. Then we'll take him to a private room," Dr. Adams tells me.

"Thank you," I reply as I turn back to Mac. "Did I wake you?" I ask lightly as I slowly sit back down and lean in close.

He lightly shakes his head no and I kiss his cheek. "You know I'm sure I could find a nurse outfit around here someplace," I tell him, to which he tries to offer a faint smile. "Just close your eyes and rest okay? The sooner your lungs heal the sooner you can tell me how much you love me."

I notice his eyes water as his hand squeezes mine. "I love you Mac," I whisper, my mouth inches from his face. "Please just close your eyes and rest."

XXXXXXXX

_Hearing her tell me she loves me is the added boost that I have been lacking. I'm sure she said it earlier, but as the drugs are starting to leave my brain to focus on my body I am finally able to hear everything she's telling me. I want more than anything to tell her I love her too and I once again offer a silent curse directed toward the damn object in my mouth. But as I look past Stella I see Carla's image beside hers; offering a warm smile and mouthing I told you so in return. I feel the kiss and close my eyes; my mind now determined to tell my body to get better as fast as it can; this amazing woman actually wants me in her life._

XXXXXXXX

I notice Mac finally fall back asleep and hear a noise behind me. I look up to see Jessica standing in the entrance smiling at me. I carefully put Mac's hand back under the blanket and hurry to her. She offers a small hug and a smile.

"How is he?" She asks quickly.

"I think he's going to be okay," I offer with a growing smile. "At least I keep telling him and myself that."

"I think he has a lot to live for," she tells me. "I brought you some clothes and the nurse said there is a private shower for staff that you can use. I'll stay with Mac if you want to go and freshen up a bit," Jessica offers.

"You don't mind?" I ask in surprise.

"Trust me if it was Don, I'd want you to offer the same," she tells me and I can't help but offer another hug.

"Thanks for being such a great friend," I tell her.

"I'm just looking forward to finally being able to do things as couples," she tells me and I can't help but be happy at that thought.

"I won't be long," I tell her as I take the bag and head for the nursing station. After getting the staff code for the shower room I hurry toward it; my mind renewed, despite the fact that my body is tired.

I look back as Jessica slowly heads over to Mac's bedside and sit down, just watching him with a concerned expression. I offer a smile and then turn and head toward the shower room.

XXXXXXXX

_I feel movement beside me and slowly open my eyes. But when I do, it's not Stella's face that greets me; it's another dark haired woman. She looks familiar, but my brain can't place her name right now. I look at her with a nervous glance. Where is Stella?_

"Hi Mac," she starts. "Jessica Angell, Flack's partner and girlfriend," she smiles and I feel my nervous tension start to ease. "Stella needed to freshen up a bit so I am here just in case."

_I offer a small nod and a brief swallow but don't want to close my eyes. _

"You're a lucky guy you know," she tells me and I try to nod again.

_I know, I want to tell her, trying to mouth I know into the breathing tube._

"Just rest Mac, I know you know," she smiles. _Damn how women can read us in any situation_! "But I think she's lucky to have you also. I know Don speaks very highly of you; said he could even stand working with you on a regular basis," she tells me and I offer a weak smile.

"You know Stella is a close friend and since she's met you, her life has been the happiest I have seen it. She's been through so much and has been denied happiness for so long. So thank you for coming into her life and offering her hope and love," Jessica continues. "So you have to get better so that you can be where you belong; at her side."

_I look at her in sorrow. But when I get better, I'll be back to my world and Stella to hers; I'll be alone once again. And with that sad thought my eyes water once more. _

"Did I say something wrong?" Jessica is quick to ask. "Trust me, you might be thinking inside your head that you both work in separate worlds," she continues and I look at her with a frown. _Can she see inside my head_? "But believe me, if you two want to make it work, you will. At one time I was a New Jersey cop. If you laugh I'll kill you," she lightly teases. "Trust me Mac, if you want to make it work, you will."

_And those words once again fill me with hope. One part of my brain tries to tell me that Stella will be gone and I'll only see her once and a while on a brief social encounter, but the other part of my brain tells me that one way or another I will have Stella at my side; as my partner, on a daily basis. I don't know how that will happen but with that happy thought and hearing Jessica tell me to rest, I once again close my eyes and try to sleep. But I sense movement and open my eyes again, watching as Dr. Adams approaches, telling me he's going to give me a mild sleeping sedative so that I can get some forced rest and that will hopefully help me rid myself of this damn breathing tube. My eyes focus on Stella in the doorway and I smile one last time before I finally fade to black. _

XXXXXXXX

I finally head back to Mac and Jessica greets me near the entrance.

"Dr. Adams says they just gave Mac a sleeping sedative as they want to take some more x-rays and such and then you can see him in his private room on the third floor," Jessica informs me.

"Thanks," I tell her; looking past her at Mac in concern. Dr. Adams is busy hovering over him, directing one of the orderlies to get him ready for transport and I realize that there is nothing more I can do right now.

"Did you want to get something to eat?" Jessica offers.

"I think I should," I frown as I look at her with a slight smile. "If I give out now, what good will that do?"

"None, but you must promise you will get some sleep tonight," Jessica lightly warns as we turn and head for the cafeteria.

"I am tired," I huff. "But I just don't want to leave. Like if I do, something bad will happen to Mac and I'll lose him. Oh that sounds sad doesn't it?"

"Do you remember how neurotic I was when we found Don, shot and half dead by the loser Lucas McRae?"

"Yes I remember," I smile. "You're right," I sigh as we reach the cafeteria. I order some breakfast and we slowly head for a table. "Did Don give you the details?" I dare to ask as we start into our light meal.

"Horrifying," she frowns. "Can't imagine what you thought when you first found him."

I look out the window and my eyes water as my brain forces me to remember Mac's condition when I first found him. "Like I died in that second," I offer in a soft whisper, turning to her with a fake smile. She gives my hand a squeeze.

"You don't have to pretend with me, I know you're worried."

"What if he doesn't pull through?" I ask with a half laugh. "I know that's stupid because Dr. Adams told me that he should, but..."

"But you can't help but think that something just might to wrong after all you did to find and save him?" Jessica asks softly.

"Stupid right?"

"Not when you love someone," she tells me warmly. I offer a smile in return and then we continue with our meal. By the time we are finished a few hours have passed, she takes my dirty clothes, with the promise to return if needed. I slowly head for Mac's room and as I near I hear voices. I look up and see Ed pushing Paula in a wheel chair and I can't help but smile.

"Stella," she says warmly. I rush up to them and offer her a slight hug.

"Have you seen him?" I ask quickly.

"Just about to," she answers. "Did you want that first?"

"No, I insist," I tell her. "He needs to see your face for himself."

We walk into the room and my heart finally beats faster for the right reasons as I see Mac without the breathing apparatus in his mouth. I see Dr. Adams and hurry up to him. "He can breathe on his own now?" I ask eagerly.

"Your husband is one determined man," he says in front of Paula and Ed.

"I know," I smile warmly.

"He should be coming out of his sleeping stupor. X-rays show he's on the mend nicely. A few more days and then we'll prescribe lots of bed rest."

"Thank you," I reply and then turn back to Paula who looks up at me with an amused expression.

_"Husband?"_

"Long story," I frown. "Trust me we didn't get married."

"Too bad, I like the sound of Stella Taylor," she smiles. "Come on, let's not keep your husband waiting."

We slowly walk into the room and I offer a slight frown. Mac's face looks at rest, his lips slightly parted and the bruise on his face actually starting to go down a bit. He must sense our presence as I notice his eyes finally start to slowly open.

XXXXXXXX

_I hear Stella's voice and take a breath. For the first time in hours I am able to breathe on my own and I never thought such a small sensation would feel so good; but when I hear Paula's soft voice, I force my eyes to open. _

"Hiya honey," Paula smiles at me. I notice her in the wheelchair with Ed behind her and I offer a slight smile. She takes my hand and offers a warm squeeze and my lips curl into an automatic smile.

"Missed...you," I offer weakly, my lungs still straining.

"I know the doctor said you shouldn't talk much but I had to come and see you. I am out of here tomorrow and will be at home for at least a week to recover. I guess you'll be doing the same?" Paula questions.

"You...know me" I huff.

"Yeah you'll be back at work tomorrow right?" She smiles and I nod a yes.

"Yes."

"Did you tell Stella that you love her?" She asks me softly and I look up in surprise.

"You heard...all that? All...that stuff I...was telling...you?" I ask with a rough cough.

"Wish I had recorded it so I could play it to everyone who says Mac Taylor is devoid of anything inside his thick head except his own stubborn will."

"It was...a lot to...confess."

"Did you tell her all that?"

"Not yet," I huff with a slight wince; my lungs dry and my mouth sore.

"Well honey you better," she offers with a squeeze of my hand.

"Not...afraid anymore."

"About time you grew up," she lightly teases and I just offer a small cough.

"Better late than..." I cough again, offering a deep frown in pain.

"Mac I'm going to go and let you rest your voice otherwise I know you'd keep talking."

"I'm sorry."

"For what? Mac you have nothing to be sorry for," Paula tells me warmly. "If you are sorry for not telling Stella sooner that you love her then we both forgive you."

I look up at Stella and smile; knowing they more then welcome my display of affection for the woman I love.

"I just wanted to come by and tell you to hurry and get better, but I'll be back tomorrow before I leave," Paula tells me. "Stella is going to take good care of you." She says her goodbye to Stella and then leaves us alone. I watch Stella pull up a chair and sit down beside me and for some damn reason my nervousness starts to grow once again.

"Thank...you," I whisper.

"For what?" She asks in confusion.

"Saving...me," I offer in a soft tone.

"Mac I love you," she tells me.

"Sorry...for our...arug..." I start, only to have her gently touch my lips and stop me from continuing. I look up at her with fresh tears and gently swallow back my oncoming sorrow.

"We are entitled to argue from time to time," she tells me in haste. "I never stopped loving you or caring enough to stop looking when I knew you were missing. Cyrus is the brains behind the location. He guessed the right one and I'm glad he did."

"Me...to," I huff.

"Mac, I have to tell you this before another word is spoken," she starts, her eyes instantly watering.

"What's...wrong?"

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you," she takes my hand and starts to gently play with my fingers, her eyes unable to look into mine. "When we parted, I said things..."

"That...were true."

"Mac, when I went to their house and found..." her voice breaks in sorrow and torment.

"I...don't blame..."

"Mac, you don't have to," she finally looks up at me, her eyes glistening with tears. "I'm sorry I doubted you. I'm sorry for pushing you away to go there alone. I'm sorry that my actions might have caused..."

"Stella, I love you," I finally manage in one painful breath. "Never...stopped."

"I love you too," she smiles at me and I can't help but offer a soft smile in return. "I'm sorry."

"Me...too"

"You need to rest now."

"Don't...want to...sleep," I whisper in misery. _What if I wake up and she's gone?_

"Mac, your eyes can hardly stay open," she tells me. "I might fall asleep but I'll be here," she assures. I look at her face and know she's tired and exhausted and for a brief moment I feel bad for wanting to selfishly keep her at my side and not let her go. "I promise."

"You...need sleep," I tell her in concern, a light frown dusting my forehead.

"You're right. Hold on a second," she tells me as she pushes herself up and hurries out of the room. A few minutes later she has returned and I watch in fascination as an orderly has brought in a spare bed for her to sleep in; pushing it right beside mine. And I am once again proven right; she can make any man do just about anything.

"Now we can sleep together," she tells me and I can only smile in return. I watch as she climbs into the bed, rolls onto her side facing me and takes my hand, holding it in hers. "So now that you know I will be here when you wake up, can you please close your eyes and just get some rest?"

"Okay," I offer weakly. I finally close my eyes and am for the first time in hours taken into a world of happy images instead of tormented pictures of my death at Charles hand.

XXXXXXXX

While I watch Mac finally fall asleep I tell myself that he'll need me the next few days but then he'll be on the mend and our professional ways will part. Nothing major was broken so his recovery will be faster than someone with broken bones. I keep his hand warm in mine and finally fall asleep. However, an hour later, I hear him offering angry curses and quickly open my eyes. His face is flush, his brow is wet and when I touch his face it's on fire. His body crunches with pain and he offers a small cry of agony.

"Mac?" I ask in a panic as I push the nurse call button. She rushes into the room with a small bucket.

"He probably just needs to throw up the drugs," she tells me kindly.

"What if he rips any of the stitching?" I ask in sorrow.

"He'll be okay," she tries to assure me before she leaves.

"Mac?" I ask as he finally forces his eyes open and looks at me in a panic. He tries to sit up but is unable, so grabs the bucket and throws up liquid; forcing tears into his eyes once more. He lays back on the bed breathing hard, looking up at me in anguish.

"Sorry," he offers.

"Mac, what on earth for?" I ask in surprise as I take the bucket and head for the small sink. I wash out the liquid and then hurry back to his side.

"Just...am," he manages and I can only smile.

"Stop trying to be so brave," I tell him; echoing words that I had told him once before when I tended to a wound he sustained. I go back to the sink and run a small cloth under cold water and then bring it back to Mac and gently press it against his warm face and neck.

"Feels...good," he whispers.

I lean in and plant a small kiss on his forehead and then lean back in my own bed.

"That...felt better," he smiles and I can't help but reward him with a smile in return.

"Just rest okay. Try not to talk for a bit."

He offers a nod and then holds out his hand which I take willingly. I settle back under the small blanket and watch until his eyes finally close for good and his breathing starts to slow and he's once again asleep. I force myself back into darkness but an hour later it's the same routine. Thankfully after the third time, Mac closes his eyes and doesn't open them again until later the following morning.

XXXXXXXX

I slowly open my eyes and see that it's well into the following morning. I glance over at Stella who is thankfully still sleeping; she needs her rest after all she's done for me; up with me all night, while my body tries to heal. I lay my head back down and offer a frown as I think about how she came into my life and what she's had to put up with so far. I wonder if someone else from my past would have had the mental fortitude to not turn their back on me and just give up; forcing me to die alone in those haunted woods at Charles hand. I doubt it and that's part of the reason I'll never love another woman in my lifetime.

My mind wants to dwell on the next few days when I am back on my feet and in my own lab; my own world is still waiting for me to return to it. She's not my partner; she's my professional competition. And once I'm back to my lab, I'll be pitted against her once again, fighting each other for funding and high profile cases. I know her lab needs another co-lead but I can't in good faith walk away from my own people.

Oh Mac, stop trying to analyze things all the time. I'm stuck in this damn bed! What else can I do? I feel an ache starting to develop in my back and so finally press the button so I can sit up a bit, trying not to disturb Stella in any way. I haven't seen the extent of the damage that Charles did to me, but Dr. Adams said it was bad. I very carefully raise my tired arms and try to pull away the hospital gown. I look at my chest and the damage that Charles did and my eyes instantly water.

"Wow," is all I can manage with an angry scowl. "Guess I won't...be walking around...shirtless anytime soon," I state in misery.

"That would be a real shame," Stella pipes up and I quickly drop the gown, covering myself. I look over at her in frustration. "It will heal," she tells me.

"Right," is all I can offer with a heavy frown.

"Trust me Mac it's hard for me to think about them too, knowing if I had not pushed you away, or answered my phone in time or just stuck with you as you wanted, you'd be fine."

"I don't blame you."

"Now you sound like me," she replies and I just smile.

"Did I wake you?"

"No. How are you feeling?"

I offer a light grimace. "Like I could go dancing," I reply and she smiles warmly at me.

"That can be arranged you know," she tells me, pushing herself up to a sitting position. "Do you feel up to having any visitors today?" She inquires.

I look around at some of the vases of flowers from the team and then at her. "Did I sleep through them coming?"

"Only Don and Jessica but they said they'd be back. Paula is leaving today so when she comes I'll just lea..." she starts.

"You don't have to go," I tell her in haste. "Paula knows about us you know," I tease.

"And what does she say about us?" Stella asks.

"About damn time!" Paula smiles as Ed wheels her into the room. "Morning you two. Mac why are you sitting up?"

"I'm heading into the office shortly," I offer, feeling some strain on my lungs for forming complete sentences. She just rolls her eyes as they get closer. Ed pulls up a chair and we spend the next few hours just talking; well me mostly listening and them talking. Thankfully not about me, but just things in general. The case isn't really discussed as all in the room know it'll cause too much pain. Paula thankfully doesnt ask what is next for us as Stella and I know that it will be a strained subject; one we probably want to avoid until the last possible minute. Finally she and Ed take their leave; promising to check in on me when I'm home to make sure I'm just resting.

Cyrus and Sheldon arrive about an hour later and thankfully don't stay too long as I am now starting to feel fatigue from the busy morning. Stella comes and goes during their visits; allowing me some alone time with my staff but scolding them if they make me get worked up. I am always amused at how people just seem to bend to her wishes without even questioning her. Danny and Lindsay were next, but unlike Sheldon and Cyrus, they'd rather take advantage of no bosses around and so their visit was short so they could spend the rest of the day together. I think I'll be short one CSI when this is all over.

After they are gone, Dr. Adams arrives and asks to do another examination. Stella, regrettably takes her leave and I'm left alone with the older physician; my body exhausted from the day's events.

"Mac, you need to rest now, no more visitors," he lightly scolds as he reaches for the medication for my chest.

"Okay," I frown as I watch him. "Will I have that many scars for life?" I wonder softly.

"Some will heal completely in time, but a few of the deeper ones will remain," he tells me as he applies some medicated cream to help me heal. "But you still have no infection so that's a good sign; maybe one that you can leave tomorrow."

"Don't worry about bed rest, I'm sure that Stella will chain me to the bed if I try to do anything other than sleep."

"Got a good woman there Mac," he smiles.

"I know."

"Hang on to her," he says as Stella finally reappears.

"I'm hoping to."

I offer Stella a smile and she waits until Dr. Adams is finished before coming closer.

XXXXXXXX

I walk up to Mac with a slight frown and just wait until Dr. Adams is finished before taking my place once again at his side. Today was so busy but I was actually able to get home for a bit, clean up, answer a few emails and then hurry back to be with Mac. My anxiety starts to grow a bit as I hear Mac ask about the scars and wonder what this will do for his self confidence. He thought at one time that I would compare him to Doug but now I worry he'll just shrink back altogether, thinking I'll be ashamed or not want to see him naked again.

"He thinks I might be able to go home tomorrow," he tells me with a slight frown.

"And you're worried, why?" I ask quickly.

"Not worried," he lies.

"Oh you are so lying," I tell him with a quick smile. "Mac, I'm not going to just up and leave you to fend for yourself."

"I'm not helpless," he tells me in haste.

"I'm not suggesting you are, but if you were to do something stupid, such as pass out on the floor, alone, then what would happen?"

"I'd wake up with rug burn?" He lightly teases.

"Lame way to get rug burn," I tease him in return.

"I missed this banter," he huffs. "The past week has been, strained and I'm sorry," he offers softly.

"Apology accepted," I tell him and he looks at me in surprise. "Well I'm not going to allow you to wallow in mis-guided guilt."

"Mis-guided?" He asks with a slight smile.

"Sound familiar?" I throw at him.

"Should be, those were my words," he answers with a slight frown.

"What?"

"I need to walk. I think I'm going paralyzed or something. Walk with me?"

"But..."

"Stella, please?"

I look at him and frown; knowing an argument would be pointless. He wants so badly to prove to himself that he's once again in control and it's almost frustrating. But I care too much to allow him to do this alone, so nod my head yes and he smiles.

"But not very far," I lightly warn.

I watch as he pushes himself up to a sitting position, but putting strain on his chest he offers a small yelp and quickly lays back down.

"What did Dr. Adams say?" I ask softly.

He looks at me with a deep brow. "I need to walk," he restates. And with that same determination that I have come to expect from him, instead of sitting up he rolls to the edge and then onto his feet.

"Well I see your stubbornness is still strong," I lightly scold.

"Old habits," he huffs as I hold out my arm. He hesitates at first and just gently takes it and places it in mine. "Are you seriously that worried about what someone is going to think? Mac you are in the hospital for a reason."

"Fine," he frowns as we slowly head for the door and into the quiet hallway. I can feel his body tense as he takes a few steps and then has to stop. He holds onto a railing and casts an angry glace into the early evening sky.

"Mac?" I ask quietly.

"I hate this, this feeling of pain and the inability to perform at my best," he huffs.

I only offer a frown but no reply.

"Don't you pity me now?" He asks in quiet anger; looking at me with a slight scowl.

"Do you want me to?" I challenge.

"No," he admits and then looks away. "But..."

"Mac, you were kidnapped and almost died at the hands of a monster; give yourself a damn break already!"

"I was lured into their trap and caught because I was too stupid to take anyone as backup!" He snaps, looking at me in sorrow. "Sorry," he offers in rejection.

"Why are you sorry? You obviously need to get something off your chest so spit it out already. Are you mad because I didn't believe you?"

"What? No," he tells me in haste.

"But part of you is."

"Stella..."

"Mac, just say it. Just throw it out there already. I'm mad at me, how the hell can I expect you not to be. Say it!"

"Yes part of me is! Damn it, that's not what..."

"Mac."

"I wish you had believed me! There I said it."

"Me too. Trust me, every second that passed from the time you were gone to the time you were found I spent in mental agony. I blame me! But I won't hold me responsible forever. You're here now and we need to move past this."

"Don't know if I can. Maybe I just need to be alone and stew," he offers in a glum tone.

"Forget it," I tell him and he looks at me in shock.

"Stella I am in this shape because I am stubborn," he tries.

"And?" I counter.

"And it's frustrating!" He tries to argue.

"Oh let me guess, you are pissed because you were denied the pleasure of his take down, which I was rewarded with?" I ask in slight annoyance.

He looks at me in surprise. "That's exactly it."

"So get over it already," I tell him lightly. "I saved your life and you're welcome. Besides it was the least I could do for doubting you and letting you get kidnapped in this condition in the first place."

"I don't blame you."

"I blame me."

"Stella..."

"Mac..."

"I should have taken backup," he offers with a slightly labored breath and know it's time for him to get back to bed and rest. But if I say that right now, I'll be taking my life in my hands so opt not to.

"You are going in circles," I frown. He goes to turn but I gently take his arm and pull him back.

"Stella, I want to be alone," he admits in a small voice.

"What? Why?"

"I just need...please?"

"No."

"I want to BE ALONE!" He half shouts, offering a small cough at the end.

"I DONT CARE!" I counter.

"But..." he starts.

"It wasn't your fault!"

"I allowed it to happen," he snaps. "I thought I could bring him in on my own and that would be it."

"But that didn't happen," I reply.

He looks at me and arches his brows and then sighs. "I just need time alone."

"No," I state again and he looks at me in frustration.

"Stella, I want to be alone!"

"Too bad."

"But..." he starts.

"No but's Mac. So yell, scream, swear, shout, do whatever the hell you need to do to make yourself understand that you couldn't control what he did; but get this through your thick head, I'm going to be here whether you like it or not!" I tell him, my face finally flushed. "You're not strong enough to push me out of your life! And I'm not strong enough to want to leave. I love you and you are stuck with me! So there!"

He looks at me for a moment and then before I can react, he leans in, places a warm hand on my cheek, brings my lips to his and offers a warm, tender kiss.

"Now I know why I love you."

* * *

**A/N:** so what did you think? Kinda sappy? Still want some more? please review and let me know.

PS: remember to check out my newSMACKED story 'A Criminal Mind' if you haven't yet.


	31. Happy Homecoming?

**Title: Opposites Attract  
****Chapter 31 - Happy Homecoming?**

* * *

I pull back from Stella and smile.

"I told you before that I am not the kind of woman that is just going to walk away every time things get tough; I'm not a wilting flower and have seen your dark side," she tells me and my face finally softens. "That's a part of love," she concludes.

I look at her and offer a heavy sigh. My body is tired from the brief walk and I feel pain in my chest from my stupid anger outburst but I just can't seem to pull away.

"Mac, what's really bothering you?" She asks directly.

Should I tell her? Why not. After that stupid display what do you have to lose? My dignity! Already gone, so just go for it.

"Us," I dare.

"What? What about us is bothering you?" She questions with some hesitation.

I look up at her and frown. Losing someone is hard, I sigh inwardly. Here goes. "The case is over and," I start and then look away. "You know what, forget it."

"And you think that now I'm just going to up and walk away?" She asks in surprise; once again able to reach into my brain and pull out my very thoughts.

"Stupid right?"

"Maybe unnecessary," she tells me warmly, gently touching my face and I look at her in surprise. "Mac, people have survived working in different jobs and still can make a relationship work," she tells me. "Maybe you should ask Paula about that. She doesn't work with Ed on a daily basis, yet I have yet to see a more happy marriage."

"Yeah, they're lucky," I huff.

"But it's nice to know I'm not the only one worried about that," she offers and I look back at her in shock.

"Really?"

"You act like you're the only one who has something to lose by this all being solved. I'm the one going back to the empty office beside mine, remember?"

"Yeah I know," I tell her as my chest finally starts to burn. I can't tell her that as I dont want to ruin our discussion and so press on; pushing aside the pain my chest is offering. "Kinda liked having you as my partner," I admit in truth.

"Well I'm sure there will be other cases," she tells me, gently taking my arm and turning me back to my room.

"I know," I reply with a slight wince.

"Mac?"

"I'm okay," I lie.

"Shesh Mac..."

"Stella..."

"I'll make you a deal," she starts, gently pushing me back to the room; despite my quiet protests. "We take it one day at a time."

"Ah I hate that line!" I lightly growl. "Paula says that to me all the time."

"You are searching for another answer and there isn't one," she frowns. "You want to know what's going to happen a week from now and so do I. How on earth are we supposed to know what's going to happen tomorrow?" She asks with a softer tone and I look at her with wondering stare. "Seriously, Mac, give yourself a break already!"

"Fine," I sigh as we finally reach the entrance to the room. "I hate it here; always have hated hospitals. They just serve as reminders how fragile we really are."

"And that time is too precious to waste arguing," she lightly reminds me. "Now get your ass back into bed, before I call for restraints," she teases and I can't help but smile.

"I think I'd like that."

"I'll remember that," she smiles.

"Please do."

"Mac?"

"I'll be there in a minute or so."

XXXXXXXX

I watch Mac slowly head for the bathroom and lightly frown. He's feeing the same nervous anxiety as I am about our having to get back to our own separate worlds. To be honest, I want him as my partner, but know that won't happen in this lifetime. They aren't just going to close his lab and I doubt he could just up and walk away from a place he worked hard to build. I can't admit this to him right now, but I too am wondering how we'll fare. I hear him offer an angry curse in the bathroom and offer a heavy sigh.

This feeling of helplessness must frustrate a man who is so used to being in control of everything. I know he blames himself for his recent misfortune but in truth if Charles Gibbons wanted Mac; there was nothing he could have done to stop him. Ah why won't he just accept it already! Like I said before, stubborn. I look at my watch and then feel my stomach rumble a bit and know I need something to eat; but eating in front of Mac would be torment as he's still on the liquid IV for a few more days so I put the thought of bringing something up to the room out of my head for now.

I am wondering what to do when Mac opens the bathroom door but Dr. Adams walks into the room at the same time and my wonder is over.

"Everything okay Doc?" Mac asks in haste.

"It will be when you are resting again," he frowns at Mac.

"Just needed to stretch my legs," he offers in a quiet voice; like a son who just got a scolding from his father.

"Nurse Jennings said you had a rough night last night and I'm here with a sleeping sedative so that your brain can have a rest," he said walking up to Mac. "This is not optional."

"When do I have to take this?"

"As soon as you're in bed," he directs and then turns to me. "Stella, are you going to stay?"

"For a bit longer only and then he'll rest, I promise."

"Fine, you can take it when she leaves," he answers. "Please let that be soon? Mac, the faster you heal the faster you can leave this place."

"Right," he huffs as he takes the pill from Dr. Adams and watches him leave and then turns back to me with a frown. "Are you going to go?"

"In a little bit," I tell him in truth. "I am hungry and won't even dare to tempt you with food when I know you can't have any. End of discussion," I tell him as I see him start to protest. He offers a small wince as he heads for me and then slowly gets back into bed. I know he's trying very hard to swallow his pain but I wish he would just be a regular guy and admit it already. I help him settle into bed and then we make small talk about the days events. Finally I see him starting to fight the sleep battle and know I should take my leave.

"Mac, you need rest and so do I," I tell him softly, leaning in close. "I love you and will be back first thing tomorrow morning."

"Then the pity starts," he huffs in anger.

"Oh you're really asking for it aren't you," I lightly scold and he offers a slight smile. "I do need to sleep also."

"I'm being selfish," he huffs as he reaches for a glass of water. "I'm sorry."

"You are being Mac," I counter as I watch him take the pill. We make small talk a bit more and then I watch as he finally closes his eyes for the last time and he's asleep; a peaceful expression on his handsome face and his chest offering a slow but steady rhythm. I gently push myself up; plant a soft kiss on his warm lips, offer a smile and then take my leave. The ride home is one of wonder and anxiety. Mac will probably go home tomorrow and while I can't spend every minute with him, I do want to make sure I'm there when he needs me.

I finally let myself into my apartment and offer a heavy sigh. The last few days have been draining in every aspect that I can't even think about anything other than having something quick for dinner and then getting some much needed rest. Sadly as I finally lay my head down to sleep, my brain starts to dwell on the fact that in a few days we'll both be in our own separate worlds once again. With that sad thought I finally close my eyes and allow sleep to consume me.

XXXXXXXX

The sleeping sedative that Dr. Adams gave me, I hate to admit actually worked. I am still up before the sun but the pain from yesterday has almost subsided. Of course when I offer a small stretch and put undo strain on my chest, I offer a soft gasp and quickly return to my original position. I watch Dr. Adams walk into the room and can only offer a small smile followed by a frown.

"Morning Mac," he greets me. "All set to go home today?"

"I am allowed?" I ask in surprise.

"Well you've been here a few days and nothing is broken and there are no signs of infection, so as long as you are careful, you'll probably do better in a more comfortable surrounding. If you take it easy; can't stress that enough."

"And what about food and medication and such," I sigh.

"All will be sent home with you. You'll be on a liquid diet for a few more days so your stomach can heal but the x-rays from yesterday showed me that all is healing nicely so you should be back to normal in no time."

"Back to normal..." I grumble and he smiles.

I listen to him explain things a bit longer and then watch him leave. Stella is going to take me home today and I can't help but feel my anxiety starting to grow once again. With a small word of encouragement to myself, I take a deep breath and then slowly push myself up and then off the bed. I head for the bathroom and look at myself in the mirror; holding open the gown and staring in misery at the ugly sight before me. Charles Gibbons might be dead but I think he's ruined any psychical attraction that Stella might feel for me if she ever sees me naked again. Somehow I don't think that's going to happen anytime soon. I finish up in the bathroom and then head into the hallway for a walk. My back and legs are sore from just lying down but Dr. Adams said that even when I get home I won't be able to do anything strenuous because if I ripped open any of the stitches I'll be finished!

I stare at my sad reflection in the mirror before I see a smiling face watching me. Just as I am about to turn around Stella is at my side, carefully wrapping her arms around my waist and offering a good morning kiss on my cheek.

"I wish I could hold you against me," I whisper in anguish. "Feel your warmth on me."

"It will come," she promises as she kisses my neck and I feel my core start to warm. "Do you get your walking papers today?"

"Thankfully," I lightly frown. She wraps her arm around my waist and we head back into the small room. In about half hour, Dr. Adams arrives with a small box of stuff and then I take my street clothes from Stella and head into the bathroom once again. Even pulling on a pair of casual pants is painful and I offer a heavy curse before I hit the wall in anger with my fist.

"Mac?"

"I'm fine," I huff in frustration. I finally finish my dressing and pull the door open. Thankfully Stella doesn't offer anything in the way of pity; probably knowing that I already feel like a helpless loser for not being able to be my old self. But once again she won't allow me to wallow in misery and I feel again that I can do anything with her at my side. We slowly walk out of the hospital just talking about things in general and it's not until I am nearing my apartment that my anxiety starts to take hold of my very being; refusing to let go.

I hesitate slightly before I reach for the door, taking my key from Stella, forcing her to look at me in wonder.

"What is it?"

"Feels like I haven't been here for so long," I lament as I finally turn the key and let myself inside. "And the last time you were here..." I start only to have her force my watery gaze to hers and have her place a warm finger on my lips.

"Please don't," she starts in sorrow. "We both acted rashly and it's over now. We're both back here and that's all that matters."

"But how we..." I start only to be silenced with a kiss.

"Don't think on that another moment. Please, for me? Mac I don't want to be reminded of it either. Remember it was me who told you..." she tells me as her eyes water and I feel instant remorse.

"Stella, I'm sorry. I am being selfish thinking of my own misery."

"It's over Mac. It's over and we are both alive and together. Nothing else matters. Okay?"

I offer a nod and then finally push the door closed. I drop the small bag that I told Stella I had to carry and just stand in my living room with a frown. Stella makes herself busy setting things up and I am immediately hit with guilt and remorse as I can do nothing more than just watch.

"How are you feeling?" She asks in a gentle tone, coming up to face me with a wondering stare.

"Angry," I admit in truth. "Like I wish I had the chance to go one on one with Charles."

"Mac, I am sorry I denied you that," she offers in sorrow.

"I'm not mad at you. Stella, you saved my life," I tell her in haste, taking her hands and holding them in mine. "I can never repay what you did."

"You would have done the same for me," she whispers as she leans in close and plants a kiss on my lips. "I want you just to rest all day," she instructs. Having her this close is pure torment, as my body is aching to have her but my brain tells me if I rip any of the stitching I'm in for it; and she would be the first to tell me so.

She tells me just to rest and I can do little more than offer an angry protest but comply. I slowly head into the bedroom and very carefully ease myself onto the top of the bed, looking up at her with a frown.

"Mac, I know you'd rather be up and about and that will come," she tells me. "Now just close your eyes and rest. I brought my laptop and am just going to do some work. When you're up we'll, do whatever."

"Yeah nothing," I offer in anger.

She sits down beside me and takes my hand into hers and starts to play with my fingers. "I almost lost you," she whispers, her eyes starting to water. "Nothing seems pretty good right about now."

I look up at her in anguish; cursing myself for not being to hold her in my arms. "I'm sorry," is all the inadequate response I can offer.

"For what?" She asks in surprise.

"For this, for how you're feeling, for me being, well like this," I tell her in misery. A single tear escapes her eye and my heart instantly breaks. "I can't even hold you."

"Mac, it's okay, I don't ne..."

"Come here," I whisper. "Please?"

"Mac, I don't want to hurt you," she frowns.

"Please? Don't make me beg," I offer in desperation. She gently eases herself down beside me and although she's not able to lie on my chest as I would want, just having her close is comfort enough.

XXXXXXXX

I gently push myself beside Mac, listening to his heart rapidly beating and offer a slight sigh. I plant a small kiss on his cheek and finally feel his tension starting to ease. "Just rest Mac," I instruct and am rewarded with a sigh of content and his eyes finally closing, dark lashes framing flushed skin. About an hour later, I slowly open my eyes and look at Mac who is asleep. With some regret I push myself out of bed and then close the door so I don't make any noise. The more sleep he gets, the faster his strength will return. And as much as I don't mind taking care of him, I want the old Mac back at my side; the one with power, strength, determination and a zest for life; the same as me.

I head into the kitchen, pull open the fridge and laugh. "Empty. Are you serious?" I get my coat and head for the door; but not before leaving a small note so when he wakes up he won't think I've abandoned him in his time of need.

But as I head outside an odd feeling starts to cover me comfort. How odd. I'm just going to get groceries for Mac but I'm at ease for some strange reason. And as I push my way into the nearby market a smile is pasted on my lips and I feel content; like I am shopping for my life partner and that feeling makes my heart swell.

"Mac is my partner," I utter with a happy face.

XXXXXXXX

I go to roll over and offer an angry curse as I feel strain on my chest and my eyes are painfully forced open. I look around and see that I am alone and offer a frown before slowly pushing myself up and leaving the warm bed. I head into the main living area and am greeted with only silence.

"Stella?" I ask with a slight frown.

_Nothing._

I offer a small huff, thinking she's gone home and head into the bathroom; my eyes not seeing the note she left on the kitchen table.

I gently lift up my shirt and off my body and stare at my bare chest with a frown. I have indeed torn some of the stitching and fresh blood now dances around the black webbing. Leaving my shirt on the bathroom counter, I head for the bedroom and quickly get the medicated cream that Dr. Adams provided and head back into the bathroom. My fingers are slightly trembling and I know I'm going to make a bigger mess than if I just left it alone and waited for Stella; but since I don't want to seem a burden to her any further I press on.

I am so distracted that I don't even hear her until she mentions my name; making me slightly jump. I turn off the water and face her with a slight frown.

"You are making a mess," she tells me, eyeing the fresh blood on my fingers.

"I know."

"Mac..."

"I'm okay," I tell her stubbornly as I turn my back to her.

She comes and stands beside me; her warms hands on my bare flesh. "Here...let me do that."

"I thought you'd left," I mention as I finally surrender control of the items in my hands over to her. I turn to face her with a slight look of annoyance and she just leans in and kisses me on the mouth.

"You don't read well do you," she tells me. "I left a note."

"Sorry," I frown as she starts to gently wipe the blood from my chest. I offer a slight wince but once again refuse to show major pain. Her fingers are delicate and warm and the nearness of her once again is sending the wrong signals to body parts that won't see usage for some time to come. Maybe never again! Damn it!

"You know it's hard to be this close to you and not want more," she whispers, but I don't look up. Finally she takes my chin in her hand and gently forces my face to hers. "Do you believe me?"

"Hardly," I frown. "But thanks for saying it."

"Do you seriously want an argument?" She counters.

"I look like Frankenstein," I lament, my eyes slightly watering and I quickly look away.

"Mac, I love you. You have been through hell and those will for the most part heal, the rest will just be more places for me to kiss."

I look back at her and offer a sad smile; not being able to bring myself to fully believe what she's telling me. And once again she's quick to call me on it.

"But you don't believe me do you?"

"No," I offer simply.

She says nothing more as she quietly goes about finishing her task of cleaning the blood and then applying the cream and helping me put my shirt back down. She takes my hands and holds them in hers.

"Mac this is hard for me also. I'm used to you being strong, in charge, in control; ready for anything that life throws your way. But this is just a small bump in the road. Didn't you have to recover after you were wounded in Beirut?" She asks to which I can only nod my head.

"This is recovery."

"But I had no one back then that mattered to me," I frown.

"We are going in circles and I'm hungry," she smiles. "Come on, let's just go and rest."

XXXXXXXX

I take Mac by the hand and lead him to the living room and despite his many protests force him onto the couch to rest. I hurry back to the kitchen grab what I need for him and rush back.

"I don't want that," he grumbles as I hold the liquid meal supplement in my hand.

"Do you want to get better faster? It's just one more day," I urge.

"Fine," he huffs in resignation and takes the glass. I head back to the kitchen to prepare myself something to eat and finally we are once again just resting on the couch.

"Come here," I instruct him as I help him lay down on my lap and I reach for whatever book is around. "Close your eyes and rest," I tell him and he looks up at me with a frown. "Mac I know you won't be like this forever."

"It's hard for me to be this close and not want you," he whispers in torment.

"Please take that pressure off yourself," I tell him in a tender tone. "I am not going anywhere. So I want you just to close your eyes and rest. Who knows maybe by this time tomorrow night you'll get lucky," I offer with a soft smile as I lean in and kiss his mouth.

"Promise?" He asks in a husky tone.

"Promise," I whisper and he finally smiles. I start into my reading and in half hour or so Mac finally closes his eyes; his hand still grasping mine and is asleep. I read for a bit longer until I can no longer keep my eyes open and have to close them to rest. However, when I open them, it's already well into the night we both need some proper rest.

"Sorry," I utter in sorrow. "I didn't want to wake you, but you need to get some proper sleep in your bed," I gently instruct as he offers me a slight wince.

"Please stay with me," he lightly begs. Since it's his first night on his own I can't even bring myself to want to take one step out the door so offer a small nod.

"But if I stay you better sleep," I warn with a smile.

"I'm not alone, so I just might," he tells me as he slowly pushes himself up right. We head into the bedroom and he turns to me with a frown.

"Mac, I have seen you naked before," I start, gently touching his warm face with my hand. I slowly help remove his casual shirt and then stand before him with a small smile before planting a warm kiss on his bare chest. And it's true, my mind offers a wince at the ugly reminder before me of a man that was cruel and ugly toward him; but I only look into his eyes with a smile of approval and he finally smiles back.

"You have nothing to wear," he tells me in a small voice. "Will be hard for me if you sleep naked next to me and I can't do anything about it."

"Since I knew I might be staying over I brought appropriate attire," I offer and he looks at me in surprise. "Course I could always just handcuff you to the bed."

"That would be worse," he lightly moans and I offer a small hug. In a matter of minutes we are both in bed, me lying beside Mac so that I don't put any undo pressure on anything that is trying to heal; sadly that's a lot on his body right now. But true to his word in no time at all he's finally asleep, his hand still grasping mine.

XXXXXXXX

My mind awakes with another nightmare and I force my eyes open; my body covered with a light film of sweat.

"Mac?" Stella asks with a sleepy voice.

"Sorry," I frown. "Another nightmare."

"Do you want to throw up or anything?" She asks in a small voice.

"No. Sorry to wake you," I huff.

"Mac, it will take some time for all those nightmares to disappear," she whispers softly, gently caressing the side of my face. "I'm right here, so just close your eyes and try to rest again. Think of us naked and that might help."

I can only offer a smile as I squeeze her hand and close my eyes. Thankfully her suggestion works and I am able to sleep for a few more hours before I am once again forced awake with another nightmare; this one offering a bit more strain to my chest. I offer a slight gasp and we are both awake. My body is on fire and when I flip on the bedside light the room is starting to spin. "Dizzy," I offer with a heavy frown.

"Want some cold water?"

"Actually yes, but I can..." I start.

"Mac, I'm here to help," she tells me in a warm tone as she quickly pushes herself out of bed and hurries for the kitchen. I watch her leave and feel remorse starting to settle upon me for not being able to help myself with something so simple. She rushes back and I take the glass; she sits beside me and gently strokes my back. I look at her with a frown and she's quick to pick up on my misery.

"Mac, stop making yourself feel guilty," she assures me. "I am here because I want to help. I don't think of you as a burden and know this is only temporary."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," I reply with a slight frown as the room finally stops spinning. Stella takes the glass from my hand and then pulls my head onto her chest; her hand stroking my face and playing with some sweaty hair.

"Close your eyes and rest Mac," she whispers, kissing the top of my head. I offer a smile as I listen to her heart beat and close my eyes; once again taken in to sleep and thankfully don't awake until the sun greets us.

I slowly open my eyes and look at her with a smile. I know I must have been heavy; sleeping on her for so long but she never complained or pushed me off and I was able to sleep through the rest of the night.

"Morning," she smiles down at me. I finally manage to push myself up to her side so that I am facing her and plant a kiss on her warm lips.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" I ask warmly.

"Not today," she teases and I smile.

"Well it's true," I whisper with a slight frown.

"Mac, don't start to think morbid thoughts," she warns me and my anxiety once again subsides. "Today you are going to rest and tomorrow you can go into the office if you are up to it."

"If I don't I think I'll go insane," I offer with a sigh. "But that sounds like a plan. Can I help with breakfast?"

"You take a shower and I'll do it. You'll be on your own tomorrow," she tells me and I only offer a small nod. "Can I shower with you?"

I look at her in concern and as much as I want to say yes more than anything I just can't bring myself to face her completely naked just yet. "Tomorrow?" I whisper.

"Tomorrow," she smiles; kissing my lips once more before pushing herself out of bed and holding out her hand for me to take.

XXXXXXXX

I watch Mac head into the bathroom and frown. I know his reluctance at me seeing him naked and I'm not sure if he'll ever believe me that I love him for who he_ is_; the rest is just icing as they call it.

The rest of day we spend just taking it easy; Mac mostly resting, me finishing up some work emails on my laptop and checking in with the team on a periodic basis. Various team members stopped by to see how Mac was doing and Paula called to ensure that he was just resting; he of course arguing that she needs to listen to herself also. Charles and Marla Gibbons were finally cremated and in their house there was all the evidence of the murders that Charles had participated in over the years.

"Wow," I offer and Mac looks up from his reading.

"What?"

"Just all the things that Flack's team found in the Gibbons home," I look up at him with a frown; my laptop still displaying all the information Flack sent me. "These two people were monsters from the word go. Why did you help them?"

"Funny," he frowns. "Charles asked me the same thing."

"Oh sorry."

"Its okay. I told him it was for Jacob and I still stand by that. Whatever kind of people his parents were, I didn't want to see Jacob die like that."

"Did you know about all the taunts that Jacob received before he was murdered?" I ask softly.

"Only what Charles told me and that wasn't much," Mac replies with a heavy sigh. "I guess from now on, I'll take threats more seriously. I mean I won't have you watching my back on a regular basis and we all know how easily distracted Cyrus is," he tells me with a slight frown, followed by a nervous smile.

"Mac?"

"Just wondering how it's going to be not working with you on a regular basis," he tells me; forcing me to walk over to him. I gently ease myself down beside him and take his hand. "We had to have this talk sooner or later right?"

"Mac, nothing will change between us," I insist.

"Except that my partner is not going to be at my side where she belongs," he huffs.

"Look me in the eye and tell me that you can give up control of your lab," I lightly challenge him. "Yes I need a co-lead, but can you just walk away and share everything with me? Leave all you worked so build in the blink of an eye?"

He offers a deep look of concentration out the window and then followed by a heavy sigh. "No."

"And I don't expect that," I offer and he looks at me quickly. "But don't expect the competition to stop," I inform him. "I'll fight you for every dollar I can."

"Somehow I dont think I'd expect anything less," he tells me as he leans in for a soft kiss. However, when I rest my hand on his side to pull him close, his body is tense and I know he's now worried about something.

"Mac? What is it?"

XXXXXXXX

"Just tired," I lie. Professional enemies by day and lovers by night? Somehow that's not exactly as I pictured us spending our life together but she's right; I can't just up and walk away from my team but having to go back to working alone wasn't what I had planned and so my body is tense. "Are you going home tonight?"

"I think I should," she tells me in a soft whisper. "Is that okay?"

"I don't think I can stop you," I offer. "As much as I want you to stay I know you need to get back to your regular routine."

"Are you going in tomorrow?"

"Well it's been almost a week," I frown. "I just need to be out of this place; even if it's to give guidance or whatever on a case. I think I might go postal if I stay cooped up here one more day. Would be different if I could have my way with you," I tell her and she blushes. "But I can't even do that right now."

"Mac, I'm not going anywhere," she assures me, offering another kiss. "There will be another night."

"Right," I frown as we both push ourselves up.

"Tell you what, since you are finally off your liquid diet, I think it's time to get some meat back on those weary bones of yours. Dinner at my place tomorrow night. Think you can handle it?" She offers.

"I think I'd like to try," I offer. We linger in the doorway and my anxiety is growing at the thought of her actually leaving. I pull her close and hold her as best I can. My chest is still sore as the stitches are still tight but I am hopeful they'll be able to come out in a few days and I'll be on the mend and back to my old life.

"I love you Stella," I whisper gently bringing her lips to mine and hungrily devouring them. As I my body presses against hers I feel strain on my chest but don't really want to break the moment. Stella, wraps her hand around my head and holds my lips captive against hers. Her hand lands on a tender spot on my chest; one of the deeper cuts and I offer a slight wince and the moment is broken. But before I can offer a curse in my name she gently touches my lips to stop me.

"Mac, they will heal," she whispers. "I love you," she tells me as she kisses my cheek. "Goodnight."

I watch her leave and then close the door and listen to the silence. I haven't been alone for so long that the silence is almost suffocating. However, as much as I want her to stay, I can't be selfish and know that each of us needs to get back to our regular routine as soon as possible. I slowly head for the bedroom and gently ease my shirt off and stare at my reflection in the mirror. Dr. Adams is right that some of the cuts have already started to heal; the small stitches dissolving and starting to fall out. The deeper cuts have to have the stitches removed and thankfully in two days that might happen and then I can start to properly heal. I frown as I think that Stella could possibly be turned off my looks for good but I tell myself that she isn't that shallow and to trust our love. I offer a slight frown and then slowly get into bed. My mind has finally pushed aside most of the nightmares of my abduction and attack as I tell myself to dwell on future plans with Stella; the thought of tomorrow's dinner with her finally putting a smile on my face as I close my eyes and try to find some solace in sleep.

XXXXXXXX

I finally reach home, tired and happy. Mac will finally have a normal meal tomorrow and while Dr. Adams said that he needs to take it easy for another week, he's going into work tomorrow and that will help boost his self esteem and hopefully ease some mental anguish. I know he holds it in; probably telling himself it's over and he doesn't need to dwell on it.

However I felt the tension in his body and the anxiety in his voice when we briefly had the discussion about us not working together any longer. It will be hard for me also to go back to my lab and see that empty office on a daily basis; knowing it won't be occupied by him anytime soon. That thought forces me into a feeling of melancholy as I slowly start to get ready for bed. But, it's not tomorrow that worries me inside my mind; it's the days that follow. What will happen to us long term?

However, I force myself to think on dinner with Mac tomorrow night and I finally have a smile on my face when I lie down and close my eyes.

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks for all the reviews so far and hopefully these chappies aren't too sappy or boring but if he was back on his feet the next day I'd hear about it! lol. Feedback please and thanks more to come!

PS: Remember to go onto my profile and vote for my new SMACKED AU story if you haven't done so already!


	32. Back to the Real World?

**Title: Opposites Attract  
Chapter 32 - Back to the Real World?**

**A/N: **Dear readers, I humbly apologize for not giving a shout out to all the faithful readers who chapter by chapter have stuck with this story to give me the support I needed to make it this far. You GUYS ROCK! thanks again and enjoy this sappy chappy (hehe)

**

* * *

**

I slowly open my eyes the following morning. While it's true the night before wasn't as bad as when Stella was with me, my sleep was still fitful and disturbed; my mind once again only offering me tormented images of my abduction and near death at Charles' hand and I am tired. I keep feeling myself being tasered, tied up and then drugged; carried into the van and the noose tied around my neck. I can hear their taunts; feel Marla's touches; Charles' punches and then being drugged again. I can see myself trying to make a run for it in the woods and then being tied to the post in that god forsaken shack. I feel the sting of the blade each time it enters my flesh and for each cut I wake up in the middle of the night, yelling to be free and cursing their name. I see Carla telling me to hold on; Stella calling my name and then finally looking upon my lifeless corpse while Charles laughs in the distance.

And while I know the images will subside it just can't be soon enough as I once again wake up tired and angry.

"I need Stella," I huff as I push some sweaty hair off my forehead and then force myself out of bed. I head into the bathroom; remove my night shirt and notice some red marks on my chest and frown; the stitches are starting to strain with every movement and are aching to come out. I hurry to the phone and call Dr. Adams to make an appointment to have them removed today.

"Mac," he sighs. "You need time."

"It's been almost a week! I can take them out myself if you need me to," I mention in haste.

"Don't you dare," he huffs. "Mac..."

"There is no bleeding or infection but they are starting to hurt like hell and need to come out. Trust me I'll be careful."

"Come in and see me when you are ready."

"Thanks," I tell him as I hang up. With that bit of good news to start the day I hurry into the bathroom and turn on the shower.

XXXXXXXX

"Welcome back to the land of the living Stella," Sheldon greets me as I walk into the office early that morning. "How does it feel?"

"Feels like I have been away for an eternity," I offer with a slight smile as I watch Danny approach. "Back to the old team," I offer and Danny looks at me with a frown.

"Yeah Danny's still mad about Lindsay not working here any more," he smiles.

"Danny, she has a home," I tell him.

"Why couldn't we have joined forces?" Sheldon inquires.

"Sorry guys, Mac has his lab back and his team and we need to respect that. Plus there isn't enough room here for all of us. You want to draw straws to see who we leave beind?"

"Uh Cyrus," Danny pipes up.

"No way at least Cyrus worked, with Lindsay here..."

"Okay children," I huff.

"How about another space?" Sheldon suggest.

"We don't have the money for that," I offer with a frown.

"So what about that spare office?" Danny asks.

"It stays empty for now. Sorry guys it's not going to happen. Did Flack close the Gibbons file?" I ask, hoping to change the subject and not allow me to wallow in my misery of not having Mac as my partner on a regular basis.

"Yes he did," Flack tells me as he walks up to my office with a smile. "Morning and welcome back. How's Mac?

"Finally going into work today to get a few things done; he's going stir crazy staying at home doing nothing."

"_Nothing_?" Flack arches a brow in question. "With you there? The two of you alone? Alone in his apartment?"

"With all his wounds? Yes _nothing_," I insist and the three men in front of me just look at each other and laugh, making me just roll my eyes. Sheldon and Danny take their leave; a new case to attend to and Flack hangs back.

"So how is Mac? I mean really?"

"Oh he'll have nightmares for some time yet," I reply in concern. "But he's healing nicely and I think he's going to stop by to see Paula before heading into the office, or vice versa," I frown. "Either way I know he's itching to get back into action. I just hope he waits until all his stitches are healed before he does something major, but we all know how stubborn he is."

"Well say hi for me. I know that Jessica already has plans for the four of us," he lightly laughs. "She finally has a new mission in life."

I offer a small laugh as Flack takes his leave and then I lean back in my chair and offer a heavy sigh. However, I am not allowed to dwell on my morbid thoughts about not having Mac here for very long as the phone rings and it's finally time to get back to the real world.

"Adam, what have you got? Yes, I'll be right there."

XXXXXXXX

"So Mac, just because they are out, doesn't mean you have the green light to rush right back into danger," Dr. Adams tells me as he hands me a medication slip to help take down the swelling from the marks the stitches have made.

"Thanks," I offer as I take the slip and slowly head out of the hospital and head for work.

"Mac, welcome back," Lindsay greets me with a hug.

I look at Cyrus and he just laughs. "I'm not hugging you," I tell Cyrus and he offers a slight frown.

"Well welcome back boss," he tells me. "We turned your office into an entertainment room while you were away; hope that's okay."

"Don't worry he took his porn home," Lindsay teases, making Cyrus shoot her an angry glance.

"Did I miss anything _important_?"

"Yeah Lindsay is mad at you because Danny's not here," Cyrus goads and it's her turn to return the angry glance.

"Anything _else_?" I ask in exasperation; as if addressing two children.

"A get well soon card from Chavez," he informs me and I just look at him in surprise. "Yeah we were surprised too," he finishes.

"I know you guys liked working with the other team but we do have our own jobs to do, so can I count on you two to be objective?"

"Of course," Lindsay answers quickly. "We just won't enjoy it as much," she throws at me before they take their leave on a new case.

Sadly I can only agree; and while I do enjoy my work very much, not having Stella at my side is going to make the job a little dull in the days and weeks to come. I lean back in my chair and turn on my computer and stare in shock at the large amount of work that awaits me.

"Today is going to be a long day," I offer with a weary sigh.

However a few hours later; my brain still on overload while I try to work my way through the emails and files the phone rings, forcing me to look at the number and smile.

"Hello handsome," Stella greets me and my face warms.

"Hello yourself," I offer in return. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Was thinking about you and actually had a few minutes to spare and thought I'd say hello. Did you see Dr. Adams?"

"He told me to enlist as soon as possible," I offer and she slightly laughs. "Are we still on for tonight?"

"You have a better offer Taylor?" She challenges.

"Don't think that exists," I reply and I can hear the smile in her voice as she answers. "I am just going to stop by Paula's and see how she is. Anything I can bring?"

"Just you is more than enough," she tells me. We talk for a few more minutes before I hang up and then quickly finish my tasks and then head out to see Paula; the day finally starting to take it's toll on me.

"Mac," Ed greets me with a slight hug as I enter.

"Tell me you just took it easy today," Paula tells me as I walk into the living room; eyeing her on the couch just resting.

"Only two fights," I mention in a dry tone as I sit down beside her. "How are you?"

"I'll be back in action tomorrow," she answers in a slow tone. "How's Stella?"

"I want to think she's sick of helping me but she never lets on that she is," I frown.

"She loves you Mac," Paula reminds me, looking at my expression. "What is it? What's really bothering you?"

"We had _the talk_ last night."

"You're getting married finally?" She throws at me and I look up in surprise.

"Funny," I remark in a dry tone. "About us not being partners any longer."

"And?"

"And nothing, just felt her absence today," I huff. "Stupid right?"

"Maybe unnecessary," she starts with a slight frown. "Mac, she's not out of your life for good, you will see her on a regular basis, knowing you it'll be daily."

"But it's not the same."

"Trust me Mac, you can make this work."

"You sound like her."

"I'm a woman," Paula winks. "You're lucky to have her you know."

"She saved my life," I offer with a heavy sigh. "How do I ever repay that?"

"By not taking her for granted again."

"Yeah I learned that the hard way."

"Well we all know you have a hard head."

"I hate it when you're right."

I look up at Paula who offers a kind smile in return. "Mac, I hate to bring this up but I do hope you learned something from this."

"Life is too precious to waste on your own personal vendetta's?"

"Smart man."

"When you were in your coma..."

"Did I hear your confession of love? Yes. Did you tell her?"

"First chance I could speak on my own," I confess. "Should have done it sooner but I'm glad I able to in this lifetime. Thanks for listening back then."

"I was a captive audience." She looks at me in concern as the silence starts to build. "Mac what is it? What is still bothering you?"

"Do you think this will work? You know me and her, long term?"

"Remember when I first told you about Ed and I and how we hooked up?"

"He was in New Orleans and..."

"And I was in DC. We both hated commuter relationships and basically said it was over before it began. Remember what happened next?"

"He took the post in DC?"

"We made it work Mac. That was the key. We both knew we loved each other, almost right from the start and we made it work. And even though we don't work side by side on a daily basis as you two luckily managed for a time we make it work."

"But it's different."

"How? Mac, what are you still doubting?"

"I don't know...still afraid to let my dream come true I guess."

Paula takes my hand and gives it a firm squeeze. "Dreams do come true Mac; you just need to work at them a little."

"I guess with all the changes in my life as of late I am still a bit leery."

"Trust in the two of you before yourself."

"Did you tell Stella to say that?" I ask with a slight laugh and she smiles warmly at me.

"Well it's obvious you care or you wouldn't even be stressing this much."

"I hate change."

"Mac change is a part of life. But speaking of changes; there is going to be a change for us coming."

"My turn to ask what's going on?" I ask her.

"Mac, I have to tell you something," she says, looking at me in concern as Ed comes and stands in the doorway. I look at him and then back to her and feel my nervous anxiety starting to rise.

"What's going on?" I ask slowly. "Paula?"

"Mac, I have some news about me that is going to change things for all of us on a permanent basis."

"What?"

XXXXXXXX

I finally finish up my last file and then reach for my coat and head into the hallway. I walk past the spare office, which is now empty and offer a slight sigh. Today was hard, not having Mac in that office or not having him around in the lab or just not having him around at all, is making my sorrow starting to grow. But I know there is nothing I can do. And while I would like to think that we could join forces, he has to want that as much as me and so I know it's not something I am going to try to push on him; especially with him just getting back in the swing of things after his absence, I put that thought to the back of my mind. Much like myself, he too needs to feel in charge of his team and lab again, and I am not going to rob him of that feeling just yet.

I finally head toward the elevator and then down to the busy street. I am about to hail a cab when I feel a hand on my shoulder and I turn around with a slight gasp.

"Mac," I smile as I offer him a warm hug.

"I was in the neighborhood," he tells me as he offers me a dozen red roses. I look up at him in surprise and then lean in for a kiss. Once again even now, just when I think I have him figured out he surprises me once again; this time with flowers; another first for us.

"Mac, these are amazing. Thank you."

"You are amazing."

"I missed you today," I whisper warmly as his arm wraps around my waist and he holds me against his warm body.

"Me too," he offers with a slight frown as our bodies start to feel the heat from the closeness.

"How are you feeling?" I ask in concern, my hand lightly resting on his chest, the other holding the flowers.

"Never too tired to hold you," he tells me and I smile. "My truck is parked over there."

We walk toward it in silence, his arm around me and my face still in the beautiful roses he gave me.

"Do you mind if we pick up a few things for dinner?"

"Don't mind at all," he replies.

"How is the team?".

"They miss their new friends," he answers with a slight frown.

"Yeah so do mine," I add; once again neither of us wanting to broach the subject of us working apart. "And did you see Paula?"

"I did," he offers with a heavy sigh, which I am quick to pick up on.

"Is she okay? Mac what's wrong?"

"She's, quitting," he tells me and I look over at him in shock.

"What? Where is she going?"

"She accepted a desk job and I guess in light of recent events I can't blame her," he starts. "She has a lot to lose...Ed the girls...I guess what Charles did..."

"Like almost leaving her two daughters as orphans?" I ask softly and he looks at me in torment.

"Stella, I didn't want to bring that up. I know it's hard for you to think about those things," he tries.

"Mac, it's okay. It's what would have happened. I don't blame her really, she has a lot to lose but more to live for and I think if it were me, I might do the same thing. How are you going to be?"

"I'm still in shock," he huffs. "So used to having her around on a daily basis; not just to keep me in line but..." his voice dies off in sorrow. "Stella, she's been my right hand for so long it seems."

"Mac, it's not your fault. You know that right?" I ask lightly.

"In time I might believe that," he tells me in torment. "Maybe if I hadn't..." he starts as I look into his eyes and see misery and lean over and give him a kiss; stopping his words.

"She'll never blame you and she won't want you to blame yourself," I tell him firmly.

"First you and now her...maybe I was meant to be alone."

"Mac Taylor if you start down the self pity path you will be in trouble."

"Stella, it's because of..." he starts and I put my finger to his lips and stop him.

"Mac this event changed her life, there is no denying that. But it's not your fault and neither of us want you to wallow in self misery like I know you want to."

"How is it that you know me so well?" He huffs and I smile.

"Oh you're not that hard to figure out," I lightly tease. "Did you still want to come up for dinner?"

"It's the one thing I have looked forward to all day," he answers, taking my cheek and kissing it; forcing me to smile once again.

"Well good, because I didn't feel like eating alone either."

XXXXXXXX

"I wish I had better news," I tell her as we head into her apartment and I help her take her coat off. She hurries to the kitchen to get some water for the flowers and I follow after her, carrying one of the small grocery bags and putting it on the counter.

"I'm sure it was a hard decision for her also," Stella tells me as I lean on her fridge; watching her move around her kitchen, preparing things. I offer to set the table as we continue to talk about the day's events.

"I know I'm being selfish but I cant help it," I frown.

"You're human Mac and she's been a big part of our life for a long time. But it's a fresh start and I think she deserves it," she smiles and thankfully she won't allow me to wallow in my new found misery about Paula leaving the force and my mind is back with her and I feel my tension starting to ease. Supper isn't the robust meal I long for but since my stomach is still tender, I'm thankful for the light meal she offered; in truth, I would have been happy coming here and having water. We rest for a little while after supper until Stella stands up and offers her hand.

"Time for bed," she smiles and I offer a slight frown.

"But..."

"Mac, trust me."

I take her hand and we slowly walk toward the bedroom; my heart is now racing with anticipation and nervous tension. I know Stella wants to make love but I just had my stitches out and my chest is still red and to me ugly looking. Oh maybe I should have just went home and spared myself this humiliation.

"Stella," I start. "I should go."

"Mac..." she starts. "You don't have to be..."

"Tomorrow?" I lightly beg and she offers a kind smile. "Stella..."

"Don't get yourself worked up, I'm not going anywhere," she tries to reassure me.

"Right," I answer with a half smile; knowing inside she can feel my growing insecurity. "Goodnight," I tell her in haste as I offer her a warm kiss on the lips.

"Mac I wasn't going to..." she starts.

"It's okay," I reply, not allowing her to finish. "I'll see you tomorrow."

She offers me a look of disappointment but no further words as she kisses me in return and we walk in silence to the door. "I love you. Never forget that," she whispers as I hold her close; the heat from her body making me light headed once again.

"I guess I'm just tired. I love you too."

"Are you sure that's all?"

"Yes," I lie and I know she can see through me but thankfully doesn't make an issue about it.

"Mac you can talk to me."

"First day back and..." I start to fuss.

"I love you...see you tomorrow."

I take my leave in sorrow and head down to the truck in a cloud of worry and anxiety. I don't want her to see them just yet, I can't even bring myself to hardly look at them; I can't figure her getting turned by what I have to offer her now. I reach home and my heart is racing with anxiety once again. I move around in silence; wishing I had at least stayed a bit longer instead of worrying about something she calls trivial.

I quickly put on a pair of pants to sleep in and take my night shirt to the bathroom and stare with a glum expression at my chest and just frown. "Wow," is all I can offer. In truth they do look better, but in my mind they are terrible reminders of mistakes I made to cause them. I remember that I left my medication on the table; so putting down the t-shirt I head for the table when I hear a knock on the door. Without really thinking as to who it could be, I pull the door open and stare in surprise at Stella's smiling face.

XXXXXXXX

"Now if I waited a few more minutes would you have opened the door naked?" I ask him warmly and he slightly blushes before offering a quick frown.

"Right," he huffs as he turns to leave; obviously wanting to cover himself up.

"Mac," I take his hand and quickly pull him back.

"I should..." he starts only to have me silence him with a kiss. "Dress..." he finishes.

"I'm here to help you," I tell him and he wants to protest again.

"But..."

"Oh stop being so damn stubborn," I say lightly. "Besides, you never let me finished what I was going to say to you at home."

"Stella, I know you wanted to make love but I just wasn't..."

"Actually I just wanted some sleep," I tell him and he looks at me in surprise.

"What?"

"I know you just had your stitches out and yes they do look sore today but I wasnt going to force sex on you if you weren't ready."

"Force?"

"Force."

"Might like force."

"Gutter mind."

"Around you? You and sex? Always!"

"I'll have to remember that."

He looks at me in wonder before offering a warm smile. "I have a lot to learn right?"

"You do," I affirm as I take my coat off and then take the medication from his warm hands. "And I'm here to help you. So before you can make any further useless protests, get your ass in the bathroom so I can help you."

"Yes ma'am," he grins before leading me into the small space. I spy his t-shirt and just smile as I pick it up.

"Something for me to wear tonight."

"If you wear that we won't sleep for sure," he huffs.

"I could always order in some restraints," I wink and he blushes slightly.

"That would be totally unfair."

"Mac, you are just going to lie beside me and rest!" I instruct as I start to gently rub some of the scar cream on the areas that are the worst. "Do they hurt?"

"They did this morning when the stitches were removed but they are starting to get better now. But they are just so ugly," he replies in a soft tone.

"But they are healing and that's what counts right?"

When I finish he takes my hands and holds them in his strong ones. "When I was there with them, I thought I lost you for good; and when I was near death it was your voice that pulled me back out," he tells me with his eyes slightly watering and my heart picking up the pace. "Thank you just doesn't seem enough to say."

I gently touch his face and he momentarily closes his eyes. I lean in and brush his lips with mine before he slowly opens them once more.

"Our love kept you alive."

"I almost lost that hope."

"Funny thing about it hope it always give you a second chance."

"Like you did for me?"

"Mac, there was no second chance because I don't think we truly broke up. We argued and then Charles just screwed up our reunion time."

"And did this to me. And now I'm reminded of that missed chance due to stupid arrogance."

"Mac, I love you. _All_ of you."

"Stella..."

"No more Mac, no more of this self pity."

"Why can't I ever with win you?" He asks with a slight smile.

"Because you love me?" I smile.

"More and more every day."

"Good to hear. Now come on Taylor," I direct. "Bed time."

We head into his bedroom; his t-shirt in my hand and I start to slowly undress.

"Seriously Stella," he huffs. "You can't expect me to see you undress and then have you sleep beside me half naked and want nothing more than to sleep," he lightly moans and I quickly stop. "I don't mind sleeping on the couch; that is if I even sleep at all," he admits and my heart breaks at the anguish in his tone.

"Okay with the sad expression already," I tell him in haste. I head back into the living room; in search of a pair of sweatpants I had left a few nights ago. When I return wearing them he just looks at me in wonder.

"How?"

"Magic," I wink and he just shakes his head.

"Like I said, always one step ahead of me," he smiles as he walks around to the bed and pushes himself inside, opening a space for me. And while I am tempted to touch his naked chest I know the medication needs to do its job so drape my arm over his waist and kiss his cheek goodnight.

XXXXXXXX

However an hour into sleeping my mind is once again in turmoil and I have to gently remove myself from Stella's embrace and head into the living room; half closing the door so I don't wake her. I stare into the night in torment; my eyes finally fixing themselves on Stella's concerned expression as I look upon her reflection in the glass.

"I keep feeling everything they did; hearing their words, their laughter, and their taunts. I still feel myself being shocked; tied up and drugged. My mind forces my body to feel each painful knife thrust, my stomach being sick at the taste of my own blood in my mouth and the drugs in my stomach. Each time I close my eyes I see myself dead at their hands. I know it will subside but I hate this!" I offer in anger. "I just want it all to be gone."

Stella takes me by the hand and we slowly wander back to the couch and sit down; her warm hands starting to gently massage my tense shoulders and neck. We sit in silence a bit longer before she finally breaks it with another thought provoking question.

"Do you blame me at all for what happened? I know you will probably say no, but I want you to be honest."

I gently take her hands and pull her toward me, her face now resting on my bare back and her arms wrapped around my waist; her body heat adding to mine.

"I was upset at first that you didn't believe me but I wanted you to be safe so really had no one to blame but myself," I admit with a heavy sigh. "I wish it never happened at all and that we were just laughing about something stupid instead of my own narrow minded view of having to do things my own way. I guess I really learned my lesson the hard way this time."

Stella once again offers no words as she knows I just need to let out whatever I still have held up inside my tormented brain. Her body is still warm on mine and even though she doesn't have to say it right now, I know she loves me and my heart rate starts to calm once again.

"And now that you told me? Do you feel better?"

"Promise you won't say I told you so if I say yes?" I offer and she smiles.

"Then I'm glad I'm here."

"Me too," I whisper as she kisses my warm cheek.

"You smell good," she lightly mumbles and I look at her with a strained smile.

"Stella please..."

"Mac, it's also hard for me to be this close and not want you. I love you and am turned on by you no matter what. I want to be selfish but your stitches look sore and I know we have tomorrow."

"Turned on...yeah right."

"Mac, look at me."

I turn to face her with a frown. "I used to think the Beruit scar was bad enough but..." I start only to have her firmly kiss my lips once more.

"I love all of you want want all of you. I am turned on by all of you. Charles didn't change that for me. Don't let him change that for you."

"I would be lost without you."

"Oh I know that," she teases and I finally crack a smile. "Thank you."

"Stella, for what?"

"For being honest and loving me enough to tell me the truth that you are keeping inside; I know you are a private man but I feel honored you shared it with me. I know you have nightmares from what Charles did and about us not being partners any more but thank you enough for trusting me and loving me enough to share all your pain."

"I just don't ever want to be a burden to you."

"Mac, that could never be possible just like I know when I confide in you as time goes on that I won't be a burden to you. Right?"

"Stella, I love you. You'd never..."

"That's right," she smiles as she gently brings my lips to hers. "Tomorrow Mac...tomorrow we'll express our love and then you'll see you have nothing to worry about."

"Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow always comes, doesn't it?"

"We should get some sleep," I offer with a smile as I stand up and offer my hand. We slowly walk back into the bedroom and as best she can Stella snuggles close to me and I close my eyes, her hand firmly in mine and my mind; dreams of tomorrow finally filling my head with happy dreams and for the first time in days I have rest until morning; knowing inside is has a lot to do with the amazing woman carefully wrapped in my arms.

* * *

**A/N: **okay so kinda sappy once again but a few surprises in store for both of them just ahead...Mac plans a special treat for Stella and Stella finally gets to use some "pink" on Mac :).....please review if you want to see all that and thanks!

**PS** As this was my first AU SMACKED fic and since it was so much fun to write, I am planning a few more. Please vote in my poll if you haven't already to see which you'd like up first. thanks!


	33. Always at your Side!

**Title: Opposites Attract  
****Chapter 33 - Always at your Side! **

* * *

I awoke sometime later and knew I had an early meeting to get to so had to get up. I tenderly kiss his cheek and his body instantly curls and his lips offer a smile but thankfully he stays asleep as I know he needs as much rest as possible. With some regret I very carefully remove myself from the warmth of his strong arms, allowing a pillow to take my place as I head into the living room to dress.

_'Morning handsome you were wonderful last night. But don't fret but I had to be in early today and I'll see you tonight for a special surprise. Don't be late!' Love Stella_

As much as I didn't want to leave him to wake up alone I just had to be in early to finish up a few things for a meeting so that I could actually beat him to his place tonight and have dinner waiting. I offer one more glance as his handsome face, still flush and asleep in his bed and smile; course the fact that's he half naked is make my regret high for taking my leave so soon.

I quietly close the door and head into the busy street; my body is starting to cool and I miss waking up to his smiling face and the fire for me in his hungry blue eyes. I am hoping he'll like tonight and my grin actually widens at the surprise I have planned for him. In fact my mind is so preoccupied with tonight's event that in no time I'm inside my apartment and under the hot water, hurrying to get myself ready for today.

However my mind during the meeting starts to wander and it's not until Chief Sinclair calls my name for my side of the arrest that I am back in work mode.

"Morning," Danny greets me some time later, with a grin that is almost matching my own. "Mac must be on the mend."

"Lindsay must be on your mind."

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yes."

"Well was I right about Mac?"

"Very perceptive," I reply, trying to put on my professional face and failing miserably. "You look just as happy about something as I am. What's up?"

"Taking Lindsay somewhere special tonight," he informs me as Sheldon hurries up to us.

"You two look like you are conspiring about something," Sheldon offers with a cryptic gaze.

"Trying to take over the world. Want to be my slave?" Danny teases and Sheldon just rolls his eyes.

"Actually I am here about a new case, in case either of you are actually interested in doing some _real work_?"

"Yes _master_," Danny retorts in sarcasm and we finally get down to business.

XXXXXXXX

I offer a frown when I finally open my eyes and see only a note beside me in bed instead of Stella.

"What..." I mumble as I reach for it, wiping the sleep from my tired eyes and staring at it glumly. I wanted to wake up with her this morning but know that work has to take priority when needed and love second place when it has to be. But her words force me to smile as I can picture her saying them to me and my anxiety starts to settle.

I slowly push myself out of bed and wander into the bathroom to inspect myself and see if I look any better. I stare at the red marks and although they have gone down since yesterday, I'm still not where I want to be and that forces me into a down mood once again. However I remember Stella's words about a surprise for tonight and so with that happy thought pushing aside the negative ones, I turn on the hot water and try to get my day started.

But by the time I am heading into work, my mind is where it should be; thinking about tonight and I am in a better mood than I thought I would be.

"Well you look better today," Lindsay greets me as I near my office, coffee in hand.

"You're in early. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she laughs. "Danny has a surprise for me tonight and so I'm just going to get as much done today before I have to leave," she informs me as Cyrus walks up to join us.

"We heard about Paula," Cyrus mentions. "Do we know who our new detective is yet?"

"No, she's working on it but it's a sore subject," I reply with a frown. "You're here early also? Is this a conspiracy?"

"I guess you are finally rubbing off on us," Lindsay replies.

"Yeah it's called work," Cyrus frowns as he holds out a new case file. "Are you allowed to be back in the field yet?"

"_Allowed_?" I question with raised brows. "One more day, but I need to get stuff wrapped up around here. You two take it and call me if you get into trouble, well more trouble than you usually get into."

"That would be Lindsay's area."

"Funny," Lindsay mentions in a dry tone as she snaps her fingers and Cyrus is quick to hurry after her. I just shake my head and offer a small laugh as I push my way into the office to get my day started.

"Morning," I greet Paula on the phone.

"Back to the grind huh," she replies with a smile I can almost see.

"Still seems wrong," I huff.

"Mac..." she starts.

XXXXXXXX

By the time I actually stop to look at the clock the day is almost over and it's nearly time to go home. I had meant to call Mac today to see how he was doing but things got so busy I'm almost feeling guilty that I didn't.

"Sheldon, we can finish this tomorrow. It's late and we are both calling it a night!"

"Late?" He smiles.

"Well for me," I frown.

"You're the boss," he smiles. "Say hi to Mac."

"I will," I reply with a warm smile as I head back to my office. I call Lindsay, my new cohort in crime to make sure she stalls Mac from leaving until the time I want him to; oh the power I have over him is sometimes amazing. With a growing smile on my face I hurry down to the truck and into traffic. I make a few stops, get the things I need and then hurry to Mac's place; his spare key in my hand.

I let myself in and frown at his clean kitchen. "Damn, how does that man exist on no food?"

With a quick shake of my head I lay out the things I need and then look at the time. "Perfect."

By the time I hear Mac's key turning in the door, the table is set, his apartment has the warm aroma of a home cooked meal and my heart is racing in anticipation.

"What on earth?" He asks softly before he sees me.

"Welcome home honey," I greet him and he looks at me in shock.

"Stella," he replies, quickly closing the door and looking from me to the table and back again. "You did this for me?" He asks, his smile growing.

"For _us_," I correct as he takes off his coat and suit jacket and walks up to me, pulling me into his strong arms and planting a warm kiss on my lips.

"I was going to greet you wearing nothing more than an apron but figured you actually need to eat and so decided against that."

"Can you do that another time?" He asks eagerly, his eyes finally holding a fire that I haven't seen in a long time. He eyes the short dress I have chosen to wear, his eyes finally coming back up to meet mine.

"I certainly will."

"I love this though, thanks for dressing up for me."

"Don't you mean down?" I tease and he smiles once more.

"Still will be hard to concentrate with you looking like that."

"Weak man."

"That I am."

"Mac, you are eating my dinner and that's all there is to it."

"Yes ma'am."

We head over to the table and sit down to enjoy our quiet meal and talk about our very non-exciting day; a day filled with standard work stuff but nothing else to hold promise of a future working partnership. And while I know Mac hates to bring it up, I can't help but wonder what he'd actually do to make a professional partnership really work.

"That was the best meal I have had in a long time," he praises with a broad smile, holding my hand in his after dinner.

"You're an easy audience," I retort and he nods his head in agreement. "Ready for dessert?"

"There's more?" He asks in expectation.

"Lots more," I tell him as I stand up and hold out my hand. He looks at me with a frown.

"Where are we going?"

"To have dessert," I whisper as I gently pull him to his feet. "I missed you."

XXXXXXXX

As much as I want to make love to her I am still unsure about her being turned on by all the ugly scars I now have to offer. "You don't have to..."

"Are you still worried?"

"Stella, I have scars everywhere."

"Mac, trust me," she tells me as she quickly silences me with a kiss. "I saw you naked yesterday, remember?"

"Half."

"Stop spitting hairs already."

"Right. But..."

"Mac what is it?"

However, I gently pull back and look at her in concern. "It's just that..."

"I won't hurt you," she whispers and I offer a small laugh.

"I'm not worried about that."

"And I don't think you can hurt me."

Her warm hands gently move to my dress shirt and she starts to unbutton it, my heart starting to beat faster. She removes my dress shirt and I stop her hands before she removes my t-shirt.

"Mac, I love you," she whispers. "All of you. I know you have been through hell and trust me I won't be disappointed. Would you be disappointed in me if the situation was reverse?"

"Never."

"Then trust me. I have seen them and know what to expect, but want you for you."

And with those warm words of encouragement I can do little more than allow her to lift it over my head and toss it aside; leaving me completely exposed before her hungry eyes. I start to tense up but she places her warm hands on my back and pulls me close, my chest starting to feel a bit of strain but nothing I will allow to ruin this night for me.

"Well?" I ask in soft misery.

"More to kiss. My turn," she tells me quickly and I can only smile in return. Once again she won't allow my mind to dwell on my current misery and my mind is quickly back where it should be; watching her slowly undress, allowing my brain to finally catch up to my body.

"You are so beautiful," I whisper softly as I pull her close and start to kiss her lips, moving to her neck; forcing her to offer small moans of delight.

"Woman on top?" She whispers as we slowly lower to the bed and can only offer a nod in agreement; my mind not caring which position we try. Her warm lips hungrily taste mine, moving lower and for a split second I worry about the bruises from the stitching until her lips start to tease my bare chest and all I can do is offer my own moans of content. She moves herself into position and looks down at me with a loving smile as we finally become one.

I grasp her back as we continue, her hair tickling exposed parts of my sensitive chest, her mouth teasing my ear and neck. My lips hungrily devour her neck and her back arches as we continue; forcing my lips to offer another moan of delight.

In no time, our bodies are covered with sweat and our faces have smiles permanently fixed to them as we lay side by side her head resting on my shoulder; the one that has nearly healed. I gently lift her face to mine and smile.

"Wow Mac...I missed you...that was amazing."

"You were amazing also," I offer and she slightly blushes and reaches her neck to kiss my salty lips.

"Well you certainly returned the favor," she tells me and my heart beats a bit faster. "As I said before, you need to trust in _us_ a bit more than trusting in you."

"I think I realize that now."

"You know Mac Taylor you are a slow learner at a few things," she teases.

"Women?"

"No that would be many things."

"You?"

"Too many to count," she laughs as I poke her side; forcing another giggle.

"Come here..." I tell her warmly. "Come closer."

I offer a small hug and we lay in blissful silence; allowing the warmth from our bodies to further warm the room around us. I gently pull the covers over us and pull her close once more.

"Mac, I don't want to lie on your chest," she whispers and I frown.

"Stella, I'm okay," I offer in half truth.

"We'll have time for that," she tells me. "Now just close your eyes and get some sleep or Dr. Adams is going to say I'm bad for your health."

I offer a smile and kiss the top of her head. "You're the only prescription I need to get better."

I can feel her body hug mine and she whispers goodnight before I close my eyes and with her at my side and adding to the fact that we just made love, my sleep tonight, for the first time in days, is restful and a welcome blessing; at least for a few hours.

XXXXXXXX

I slowly roll over onto my side and notice that I am alone and quickly open my eyes. I turn on the small bedside light and see that Mac is missing and offer a frown. I push myself out of the warm bed and go in search of Mac and finally see him once again standing by the window and just staring out in silence.

"Another nightmare?" I ask softly as he turns to me with a worried expression.

"One of many," he huffs as I approach and he wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me close, planting a soft kiss on my warm cheek. "I know in time they will pass but part of me doubts they ever will; I mean I still have nightmares about combat missions and those ended years ago," he sighs and I look at him in concern. "I don't sleep remember?"

"You of course are trying to rush things again," I tell him and he slowly nods his head. I look at his chest and am thankful that none of the fresh scars from the stitching have reopened.

"I know nothing got damaged," he smiles at me; knowing I am looking at him in concern.

"Means you'll be back to your old self, giving me a run for my money once again," I lightly tease and I feel his body tense. "Mac, you can't have this attitude every time we talk about work."

"How is it that you know me so well? I didn't even say a word?" He moans.

"Because I know you," I tell him in haste. "I want us to be professional friends."

"Oh that sounds so distant," he frowns.

"Well friends sound better than professional enemies, which is what we were before and could be again?" I throw at him and he offers a small sigh.

"I was never able to win with you."

"Give it up Taylor," I tease, lightly poking him in the side, making him smile. "I'm a woman remember, you'll never win in that regard. And don't worry about Paula; she's not out of your life for good either."

Mac turns me to face him and offers a small smile. "Come on, _you_ need your rest," he tells me and I can't help but smile in return. We finally head back to bed and are both grateful that the next few hours are sleep filled instead of nightmares and frustration. However, morning comes all too quickly.

"So anything big on the radar?" I ask Mac as he slowly gets ready to head out the door.

"Nothing of note," he huffs. "You?"

"Working on something important," I tell him and he looks at me in wonder. "That's right Taylor it could give you a run for your money." He offers and amused expression and I just smile.

"But you're not going to tell me are you?" He asks in shock.

"I'm not," I state firmly and he just smiles. "If you think my boyfriend is going to get all my trade secrets, think again science guy."

"Science guy," he laughs. "Missed that."

"Oh don't worry the adventures of Science Guy and Sorority girl will continue."

"Where were we?" He smiles.

"You thinking you could get information out of me."

He leans in and plants a hungry kiss on my lips; holding my face captive in his hands. "If I wanted to, I think I could."

"Maybe one secret."

"Then it's worth the effort."

And I just smile; his playful attitude is finally returning and I know that he'll be back to his old self sooner than he thinks. We linger in bed a little while longer before we both know we need to get up and get our day started.

"You are not going to tell me are you?" He lightly pouts as we head for the front door.

"No way," I smile as I offer him one last good morning kiss. "Sorry Mac, not this time."

"But..."

"Have a good day."

"Stella!" He protests and I just laugh as we head downstairs.

"Mac go home and get ready already!"

XXXXXXXX

"You too," I whisper offering one more kiss and then telling myself I must take my leave before I end up doing something that will delay my arrival into work.

She offers a smile but gives me nothing further so once again I don't push my luck and head for the truck; offering one more kiss before I take my leave. I reach home with mixed emotions. Paula is not coming back to the precinct and I won't see her on a daily basis. Yesterday I was just settling back in and so didn't have a real case to work on; therefore I haven't allowed myself to get back to my old routine; one I'm almost afraid to return to. I look at my chest and sure enough, while the markings are red they are starting to heal and I hope I'll be back to my old self sooner rather than later.

I head into the office with a feeling of small anxiety. I never used to mind solid walls but after having been in those glass ones for the past few weeks, mine just dont seem as comforting as they once did. I glance at the files on my desk and offer a light grimace before my black berry buzzes to life.

_Mac, 'I have to work late and you need to rest. I'll see you tomorrow.' I love you Stella_.

And if I thought my day couldnt get any worse it just did. I stare at those few words with a glum frown and offer a slight curse; that's why she didn't say anything about tonight.

"Mac?"

"Yeah?"

"New case, you ready to get back into the field?" Cyrus asks with some hesitation.

"Actually I could use the distraction," I offer as I quickly push myself out of the chair and follow after him. Work is usually the best thing to take my mind off personal woes and so this might afford me the opportunity to just clear my head of my misery that I'll be alone tonight and actually make it through this day.

"So I guess its back to you and me," Cyrus tells me as we head into the field. I offer only a slight smile in return as I wish it was Stella that was beside me reading the field notes instead of Cyrus. Paula is still trying to find a new Detective for me and my anxiety is already high; so much getting back into my old routine.

But as soon as we reach the site, the old memories on how to actually do my job come back full force and I dive right in without a second thought about my own personal health. Cyrus starts with the body and Detective Sims, is talking to witnesses. I quickly glance up from my task and notice a man just hovering around with a worried expression.

"Cyrus, I'll be right back," I tell him as I get up and head toward the stranger. "Sir," I mention only to watch him turn and run down a darkened alley. I offer only a curse as I start after him. However, as I round the corner all hell breaks loose and this day just went from bad to worse.

XXXXXXXX

"Thanks Danny," I call out with a slight frown as I head for the lab with a fresh case in my hands.

I look at the message on my blackberry from Mac once more, _Stella, 'help I've fallen and I can't get up.' love Mac;_ and I can't help but offer a small smile. At least he sounds like he's back to his old self. Part of me does feel guilty about leaving him by himself this soon after he's on the road to recovery but I am needed at this meeting tonight and if it goes too late I know he won't sleep at all. Funny how his needs come before my own now. I think on that and offer a smile as I head into the lab. I head for a work station but stop short when I hear Adam talking; about Mac? What?

"Mac did what? Oh that's so him. Was he hurt? Really? Yeah I know he can fight, but this soon? Well just tell him not to go down and dark alley's alone anymore. Yeah right, you tell him I said that! Ha ha thanks Ralph see you at the game on Friday. Yeah and bring that hot friend of yours. Kendall right? I think she likes me."

What? Mac got into a fight! Dark alley alone? Damn him! Oh that stubborn man. But I know if I call just to see if he's okay, I'll be playing the part of the over concerned girlfriend and I don't want to seem obsessive over him or suffocate him in any way. Still I can't help but be concerned. I'll text him later. Oh Mac, I lament inwardly; you are going to be the death of my mental sanity.

So with a swallow of my own nervous anxiety, I force myself back to my task and am finally able to concentrate on what I must do before the meeting tonight. Finally I head back to the office with a slight feeling of panic in my stomach as I wonder how Mac is faring after his first day in the field. I want so much to call him but as I see Flack hovering in the doorway I know I won't be able to for some time.

"All set?" He asks me quickly and I offer a nod.

I head outside and see Paula standing in the hallway talking to the Chief Sinclair and look at Flack in wonder.

"I think she's just wrapping a few things up," Flack mentions as Paula looks at us with a smile. "I am sure going to miss working with her," he huffs.

"Me too," I offer in a soft whisper. She talks a bit more to Sinclair and then walks up to us.

"You guys still working?" She quips.

"Could say the same to you," Flack smiles.

"I learned from Mac," she replies.

"I think we all did," I frown.

"Good to see you Stella," she tells me, offering a warm hug.

"Good to see you back to your old self," I tell her with a smile. "What's going on?"

"Oh just finishing up a few things with the man in charge," she informs us with a slight frown. "Speaking of men in charge, did you hear what Mac did to himself today?"

"Oh I was afraid to ask," I huff.

"Stop by and see him later. Bring your bat," she winks as she takes me aside. "How is he?"

"Frustrated he's not healing faster," I frown. "He blames himself over your quitting," I reveal to her.

"I thought he would," she sighs. "But that will subside in time. I'm glad he's got you in his life. And I'm really glad I do too."

"You know when I first met you I was intimidated," I admit and she looks at me in surprise. "Well I had heard so many good things from Flack and then from Mac; but now I'm glad we're friends. So anytime you want a coffee or anything, call me," I tell Paula.

"A little girl talk?" Paula smiles.

"I would like that."

"I will probably take you up on that," Paula tells me as she finally takes her leave and I head back to Flack.

"What did Mac do?" Flack frowns.

"Got himself into trouble as usual," I sigh. "Come on let's get this meeting over with." I follow Flack to the elevator, trying to get myself to concentrate on the meeting that I am about to attend but all I can wonder is what Mac did to himself today.

"Poor Mac," Flack lightly laughs.

"Yeah feel sorry for him when I see him."

"Another tongue lashing?"

"Is that what you call it?" I retort and he just rolls his eyes.

XXXXXXXX

I stare at the case file with a frown and offer another wince as I try to move. By body still aches from the fight I walked into and my chest is on fire and I know some of the fresh scars; some of the deeper ones have reopened. Damn my stupidity!

"Here is the last piece of the puzzle," Lindsay says coming up and standing beside me with a concerned look. "Why are you still here?"

"There is work to do," I huff. "Why are you still here?"

"Danny is coming to pick me up shortly," she answers with a small smile. "But if you need us to stay then we'll stay."

"No it's okay."

"You sure?"

"Go and have a good time already," I tell her and she offers a smile before turning to leave. She heads back to her own corner of the lab and I look up at the clock with a frown. I'm glad that Stella will be with Flack tonight at that meeting as it will save some of my mental sanity in not wondering what dark alley she is walking down alone or what kind of person she'd have to confront all by herself.

A few hours later it's just me in the quiet lab and I am almost hating the silence; I hear the cleaning crew shuffling around but pay them no heed. However, as I lean over to get something I cant help but offer an angry curse as my chest tells me that it's hurt because of my actions today.

"Damn it!" I curse as I quickly look back at the task in my hands.

"Dark alley alone huh?" Stella asks me and I can't help but look up with a smile. "I'd tell you I brought my bat but in light of your actions today I don't think I need it. Can't leave you alone for a minute."

"It wasn't my fault," I offer with a slight frown as Stella slowly walks up to me with a look of suspicion.

"Right," she tosses at me and I frown.

"Stella, I'm okay."

"What happened? I only heard the YouTube version from Adam."

"No big deal," I reply in haste.

"Mac," she huffs, her arms crossing. But when I look at her face and note the concern I can't help but want to open up to her once again.

"A guy was acting odd at the scene today, I went to follow and he took off behind a building. I rounded the corner only to rush into the middle of two druggies who were fighting."

"What damage did they do?" She lightly demands.

"Just a few bruises, trust me it's not that bad," I offer in half truth.

"How did your meeting go?" I ask; hoping to change the subject to something other than my own personal health.

"Well I went down this dark alley alone and..." her voice trails off; forcing me to look up sharply, to which she only smiles.

"What?"

"Now you know how I felt when I heard that."

"You are going to be the death of my sanity, you know that right?"

"Funny I was thinking about you."

"Quite the pair."

"I saw Paula today," Stella informs me as she comes and stands right beside me.

"And she said I was crazy too, right?"

"She already knows that," she smiles.

"How is she?"

"Worried about you but I can tell she's glad she made the right decision. What have you got?"

"Young man by the tracks," I huff, trying to stifle a yawn.

"Mac, it's an ungodly hour and you as usual are the last one from the day shift. Go home!" She commands with a smile.

"Alone?"

"Yes alone," she insists and I look at her in with a deep frown. "Mac, I can't stay with you every night."

"Yes you can," I offer without looking up. She gently takes my chin in her hand, forcing her eyes to mine.

"You need sleep. With me there, no sleep," she smiles and I finally relax once more. I guess in truth after today's run in I would like to just sleep, but I hate sleeping alone now; just so used to having her there and so I don't want to go home.

"Like having you there with me on a regular basis."

"Mac..."

"I know it's too soon, but I'm just saying it."

"How regular?"

"Daily...nightly...all the time."

"You sure you can handle that Mac?"

"I think I'd like to try. Do you?"

"I was wanting to bring it up but wasn't sure you wanted that so thanks for being on the same wave length as me. But we'll talk about that later. Tonight you need to rest."

"I'm selfish," I finally admit with a heavy sigh as I look at my watch. "But I know you need sleep also, so I guess we should call it a night."

We slowly head back to my office, talking about our day; Stella mostly pressing about the new case and me wanting details of her meeting. In no time we are back on the street; neither of us wanting to part, but neither of us wanting to be the first to take the first step to pull apart.

XXXXXXXX

"I hate this part the most," Mac tells me in a soft tone. "The leaving part."

"There is always tomorrow," I smile up at him.

"But..."

"Mac, you look tired and don't think those small winces were lost on me in the elevator ride down. You probably feel like hell and would probably spend the rest of the night mentally berating yourself for the way you look and feel."

He offers a timid smile followed by a sigh. "Why do you know me so well," he offers with a light moan.

"Do you love me?" I challenge.

"Very much," he admits.

"Then why are you surprised I know you?" I counter. "See you tomorrow," I tell him as I gently pull his lips to mine and offer one more goodnight kiss.

"I love you," he whispers in sorrow; displaying a face that is now breaking my heart once again.

"Mac, that is not fair," I offer in protest. "You are now guilting me into staying."

But he finally nods his head yes and offers a slight smile before hailing a cab for me. "I am going to do the mature thing and actually say goodnight and let you go."

"You know I'm not going very far right?" I smile at him, offering a hug. "Just rest tonight okay?"

"I promise I will. And no more fights tomorrow."

"I give you my word. Besides I have a special thank you in mind."

"Oh really?" I wonder with a wide grin. "Care to give me a hint?"

"No way."

"Mac!"

"Tell me what you have on the radar for me?"

"No way," I smile and he pouts. "See two can play this game."

"I guess that's fair."

"I love you and will talk to you tomorrow," I whisper in his ear; sending shivers down his spine as I hoped I would.

"Stubborn woman," he teases.

"Oh you love that about me."

"Very much."

So tomorrow Mac has a special treat planned for me and the day after he'll be in for a real surprise by what I have in store for him. Little does he know about what I have waiting; something I have been wanting to use on him for some time; actually since they arrived.

* * *

**A/N:** okay so next chappy will have two special surprises; one for each of them. Thanks again and hope you liked this chapter!!

**PS:** if you haven't already please check out my new steamy SMACKED one shot "Central Park Detour" on my profile and enjoy thanks!


	34. Every New Beginning starts with one smal

**Title: Opposites Attract  
****Chapter 34 - Every New Beginning starts with one small Step**

* * *

I reach home with a glum expression but know that Stella is right and I do need sleep. I head into the bathroom and slowly lift my t-shirt over my head and frown. Thankfully I was wearing my coat over my suit and so my chest isn't as bruised as it could have been and I am thankful that the scars are showing signs of healing. I head back into the bedroom and think about the day's events once again.

"A new Detective, great," I huff in frustration.

I hate training new people and will miss having Paula's insights. She knows me so well; how on earth will the new person know to keep my ass in line? They won't and that means I'll have added stress worrying about my actions once again. I'll have to call her today to see if any progress has been made. I stare at the empty bed in misery; trying to picture Stella lying there waiting for me, but as I blink my eyes the image fades and I'm once again alone.

With a heavy sigh I finally push myself into bed and close my eyes, wondering if I'll actually get some sleep tonight. But with the day's excitement and the fact that it's very late, I am quickly whisked into the dark realm of sleep; my brain too tired to offer nightmares and I actually wake up the next morning feeling somewhat rested.

I lay in bed for a few minutes, listening to the sound of my lone heart beat and frown. I think I would like to have her with me on a daily basis. Think? Okay I know I would but I don't want to rush her or think I'm doing it only because I saw my life nearly come to an end. And while thats part of the reason, a big step like this shouldn't be made out of desperation.

However, I have a surprise planned for Stella, something that I settled upon as yesterday came to a close; something I want to do to show my heartfelt appreciation for her help in saving my life. And while I love her; I need to prove that I won't ever take her for granted.

With that happy thought feeding my brain, I finally push myself out of bed and hurry about getting my day started; finally leaving my apartment with a happy smile upon my face.

As I am near Stella's building I can't help but notice her get out of a cab and head into our favorite coffee shop for her morning pick me up. I quickly stop the truck and rush in after her; standing just behind but not offering a sound, my smile starting to grow. She's called to the counter and I can't help but offer a, "I'm with her," forcing her to turn around and greet me with a smile.

"Hello, my treat," I offer as I tell the lady what we both want and then move to the side to wait.

"Morning handsome," she whispers, planting a kiss on my cheek. "You must have slept well because you actually look better this morning."

"Looks can be deceiving," I offer with a slight frown. "I was up all night with a slight problem," I tease.

"What problem?" She asks in concern.

"I was alone."

"Shall I remedy that tonight?" She wonders.

"I can't, I'm busy," I reply with a heavy sigh; not wanting to let her know about the surprise I have planned.

"With what?" She questions.

"Work," I huff. "New Detective stuff. It's nothing major, but maybe tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?"

She looks at me with an arched brow and I am wondering if I'll be able to hold it in until I can send her a message later on. Thankfully our coffee arrives and we our brains are back on the work track once again; she forgetting to ask me about the surprise that I mentioned last night.

"I love you," I whisper as we are forced to go our separate ways a few minutes later.

XXXXXXXX

I watch Mac get into the truck and offer a frown. "New Detective stuff? What's that all about?" I ask myself as I head back inside. Mac had mentioned a surprise yesterday but I don't want to press him if he's changed his mind.

I just assume that it's something Paula has arranged and go about my day. However, an hour later I get a text that explains his odd behavior earlier.

_'Stella, its Wednesday. See you tonight. Mac'_

"Why that sneak..." my voice dies out as my smile starts to grow.

"He's going to play at the club again," I whisper with a happy feeling. I had worried that his recent situation with Charles would have forced him to back into a corner; afraid to enjoy things he used to before but I see I was wrong. I am so happy that he is back to his old self that for the rest of the day my mind tries to concentrate on work but I just can't help but thinking about what tonight is going to be like.

"Stella, you and Mac want to join Jessica and I for drinks later?" Flack asks in passing as the day comes to an end.

"Another time?"

"What is he doing for you tonight?" Flack asks with a smile.

"How do you kn..." I start, trying to hide my growing smile.

"As I told you before when you displayed that same smile when you first met, when it comes to Mac, sometimes you are very transparent."

"Something special," is all I offer and he walks away just shaking his head.

And as I head for home I already know what I am going to wear, something green. His favorite color; the dress I once wore not so many weeks ago when I first laid eyes on him. Once home, I hurry to get ready, my fingers are actually nervous as they put on some dangly earrings and then apply some perfume; to strategic spots I want to draw his attention to. I reach for the stiletto's that drive him crazy and hurry out the door.

XXXXXXXX

"Proud of you Mac," Paula tells me warmly. "One of these days, we'll make it a couples outing."

"Not sure if I would survive that."

"Trust me Macm you survived death right?"

"Right."

"Enjoy tonight."

And unlike the first time I invited Stella to the club I was nervous and didn't know what to expect; tonight I am on top of my game. I have everything planned in my mind and despite the fact that I am still nervous to a degree, I know that once I am up there and I see her smile, my heart will slow to a normal pace until the evening ends. Due to the damn scars still on my arms, I choose a black dress shirt and casual pants so I won't worry about being self conscious when I am playing.

I make one quick stop before I reach the club and unlike the first single rose I offered; tonight when she arrives, there will be a dozen waiting for her.

"Hey welcome back!" Luke greets me with a smile and slight hug. "How are you feeling?"

"Not as nervous as last time I had company," I offer.

"She's still with you?" Luke teases.

"Funny."

"That's pretty awesome. So what do you have planned for her for tonight?"

"Noth..."

"So that wide grin is because you are happy to see me?"

"Nice try."

"Mac, what do you have in mind?"

"Well..."

XXXXXXXX

I lean back in the taxi cab and my smile is already starting to grow; my heart is beating faster as we near the club. And while it's true I know we'll be going home together tonight, I can't help but feel my nervous anticipation starting to build. I quickly push myself out of the cab and head into the club. I offer a nod to Joe, the guy who greeted me last time and head inside. I see the roses waiting for me and feel my eyes actually tear up at his beautiful gesture; once again garnering me a few jealous stares from nearby single women. I know where Mac is, so I leave my coat and the flowers; I want to show them off for all to see, and slowly wander back stage.

"Am I interrupting something?" I ask softly as I see him and Luke talking.

"Not any more," Luke smiles as he breaks apart from Mac. I walk up to them and Mac quickly stands up; his face going a deeper shade of red.

"Luke," I smile.

"Good to see you again Stella."

"Wow," Mac whispers as he offers a kiss on the cheek. "Now I won't be able to concentrate for sure," he admits and Luke just laughs, walking away, shaking his head.

"Thank you for the flowers," I whisper in return, kissing him back; his arm still wrapped around me. "Always wondered what it was like back here?"

"Boring until you came," he throws at me and I smile. "But you look amazing. And I love the green dress. Thank you for wearing it."

"Thank you for inviting me tonight," I tell him as I watch the rest of the band file in. "I'll see you at the break."

"Yes you will," he tells me, kissing me once more and not really wanting to let go.

XXXXXXXX

I watch her leave and feel my core starting to warm. Why did she have to wear that dress, I lightly moan. It's my favorite! I watch the guys watching her as she leaves and then turn to me with a smile.

"Sorry guys, she's mine," I offer and they just laugh.

We finally take the stage and unlike last time, this time seeing her in the audience, expecting me to play for her, makes me feel like we are the only two in the club and I am at ease. I have something special planned for her but once again am going to wait until the second set before tipping my hand. And while I know it will garner me something special in return; my heart still can't wait for her to hear this expression of my love. I take my place on stage and this time allow my memory to guide my fingers as I occasionally lock eyes with Stella and offer a heartfelt smile of love and devotion.

"How was your day?" I ask as I finally take my seat beside her after the first break. "I was so distracted by how amazing you looked earlier that I am sorry I forgot to ask."

She just offers a small laugh in return and tells me about her otherwise boring day. "And the new detective stuff?" She throws at me. "Mac Taylor you lied to me?"

"Ah had to keep you guessing," I reply with a timid tone.

"Oh you had me at hello this morning," she teases.

I take one of the roses and gently hold it in my fingers; the fingers that are not too busy being tempted by hers. I smell the rose and then look at her. "You smell better."

"Are you trying to earn a midnight snack?" She teases.

"Just one?" I counter.

She doesn't answer and once again she has me guessing. I hear the guys back on stage and know it's time for round two. "See you soon," I offer; planting a warm kiss on her lips before I take my place on stage once again.

After the second song, it's my turn to take the mike and offer something to the crowd. "Evening everyone. I'm not much for words or being in the spotlight but this next song is one that is dedicated to the most amazing woman in the world; if not for her I wouldn't be here tonight. Stella, I love you."

I watch her eyes slightly water as I start into my version of _'Can't help falling in love.'_ She mouths _I love you_ in return and my heart soars once more. I finally finish the song and she whispers _thank you_ and I know my nervousness was just rewarded. She's the one; the one I know I'll spend the rest of my life with.

XXXXXXXX

Mac finishes the song and my heart is racing. The first time he had a song dedicated to me I was falling in love; this time, him actually singing to me and me alone, I know I am in love. I continue to listen to the music, but my mind can't help but offer the soft loving words from Mac's mouth as he was singing to me. I finally sit back in my chair and allow myself to actually listen to the rest of the show, giving my heart rate time to slow back down.

When it's finally over, my anticipation once again starts to build as I watch Mac hurry back stage and then reappear a few minutes later; even faster than last time. He comes and stands before me; even now not sure of my reaction to what he did tonight.

"Do you even need me to tell you how wonderful that was?" I whisper as I wrap my arms around his neck and pull his lips to mine.

"Well I love you and hope that tonight was as special for you as it was for me," he whispers in return; offering a kiss that is backed with a hint of uncertainty.

"Amazing," I praise and I finally feel his body ease in my grasp. "My new favorite song," I whisper in his ear, planting a small kiss and feel his body slightly tense with desire.

"We should leave here," he gulps and I just smile. "Hungry?" He asks quickly.

"Maybe for you," I reply and his grin widens.

"I think I can go for that," he offers as we head outside into the truck.

"How are you feeling right now?"

"Never too tired or sore to want you," he tells me; his face slightly going red. The drive back to Mac's is spent talking about the day's events and who might be applying for his new detective position.

"Just miss having you as my partner," he offers as we slowly walk into his building, arm in arm.

"I do too," I frown. "Are you ready to walk away from your team?"

He looks at me with a slight frown before shaking his head no. "I couldn't ask you to do that either. So I guess we are stuck."

"But not alone," I remind him and he hugs me close once again. We let ourselves inside and he hurries to put his guitar away as I hang up my coat and slowly wander into his kitchen and pour myself something to drink. When I turn around he is leaning against the doorframe with a smile on his face.

"What?" I ask him quickly.

"Just like watching," he whispers warmly.

"Oh really?" I ask with a large smile as I slowly walk up to him, but instead of stopping as he expects, I just push right past and he offers a frown.

"Stella?" He asks with uncertainty.

"Yes?" I counter and he just smirks as I head for the bedroom. By the time he's at my side his shirt is now unbuttoned half way down, and my core is starting to warm.

XXXXXXXX

Part of me even now worries about what she'll think, especially in light of yesterday's beating but as she slowly removes my undershirt I am actually relieved that yesterday's stupid stunt didn't result in any further damage and I think my nervousness is finally starting to subside.

"My turn," I whisper to her as I wrap my arms around her, undo the zipper to my favorite dress and let it pool at her feet. "I have wanted to do this for some time now," I mention as I very carefully lift her into my arms and hold her scantily clad body next to my rapidly beating heart.

"Mac, are you sure?" She asks with a look of concern.

"I am fine," I assure her as I bring my lips to hers and am rewarded with a tender kiss. However, I do feel some strain and so gently place her on the bed and ease myself onto my side; pulling her on top of me. She goes to offer a small protest, but just wrap my fingers in some curly hair and once again silence her with a hungry kiss.

"Make love to me Mac," she mumbles, planting soft kisses by my ear and following bare flesh from my neck to my chest; making my body go hard and my desire strengthen. In truth I do feel some strain, but I would never mention it and know I'm not too tired or sore to have her amazing body on top of mine.

Sometime later she is lying in my arms, running her fingers around the fading scars; offering soft kisses every now and again; making me smile when she hits a spot that's ticklish.

"These are fading," she mentions with a smile.

"I know," I tell her. "Just wait until you see me a month from now. Good as new," I offer with slight hesitation.

"Can't wait then!"

"A month from now," I finally huff. "Can you imagine?"

"Think you'll be able to keep up?" She teases.

"I can hardly keep up now," I toss at her and she laughs.

"Just don't let the wondering keep you up tonight."

"Already was up," I flirt and she just smirks poking me in the side and making me laugh.

"Just for that you better get some rest."

I finally pull the covers over us and wait until Stella finally falls asleep before whispering _'I love you Stella,'_ into the darkness and closing my eyes; allowing sleep to consume me for the rest of the night.

XXXXXXXX

I slowly push my eyes open and look at Mac who is still asleep; a peaceful look on his handsome face. I notice that his chest isn't as bad as the night before, despite the strain he put on it and I know that as the week's progress, he'll be back to his old self in no time. I too am disappointed that we aren't going to be partners anytime soon, but since we didn't even have each other in our lives before this; to have him this close on a social level is better than nothing at all.

Without disturbing him, I very carefully push myself out of the warm bed and head into the bathroom. I quickly start up the hot water and reach for the shower cap that I had left before but when I turn around I offer a gasp as I see Mac standing silent in the doorway.

"Morning beautiful."

"Morning," I offer as I lean in for a kiss. He grabs my naked arm and pulls me against his warm body; holding me captive once again until he's ready to let go.

"May I join you?" He asks with a hint of uncertainty.

"Hmm pretty hard to turn down that offer handsome," I throw at him and he rewards me with a smile. "But I am wearing this shower cap. So if you make any comments..."

"I think it's cute," he teases as I stuff my tangled curls into the clear plastic. "Very cute," he lightly laughs and I poke his side, making him jerk in response.

"You keep that up, I'll chain you to the door and force you just to watch," I warn and he offers a slight pout in return.

"Fine. Your shower cap is very serious looking," he tries with a frown and I can't help but laugh.

"Oh come on already before I change my mind," I tell him as I open the glass door and push myself under the hot water. Mac follows in behind me but as the hot water starts to tease our senses, his arms wrap around me and soon his wet warm lips are crushing mine and it's not long before our quick make out session has turned into a quick love making session; the hot water almost spent by the time we are done.

After it seems like a small eternity has passed we finally exit the very steamy bathroom and then hurry to get ready. I still have to get home and get changed but don't mind the morning detour at all.

"I'll see you tonight?" He asks me with a smile.

"Might have to work late," I throw at him. "New detective stuff."

"Funny," he remarks dryly as he drops me off at home and continues to work. I hurry inside with a smile and quickly change before I am back on the road; heading for work. However as fun as the morning was, when I enter my office all alone, I am wishing that Mac was with me.

"Will it ever happen?"

XXXXXXXX

"Morning Taylor," Paula greets me as I get off the elevator and notice her waiting for me. "Late night? How did it go? I see you're still alive."

"It went better than expected," I offer with a smile.

"And was she impressed this time also?"

"Said she loved me," I reply with a wide grin.

"Well with that smile, I am guessing you believe her and must have had a very late night."

"And morning," I offer and she looks at me in surprise.

"Very bold of you Mac," she winks and I just shake my head.

"Nice to see you in my neck of the woods," I smile; offering her a hug. "Here to clean things up?"

"Just a few," she offers with a slight frown. "How are you? Still stuck in this morbid place all by yourself?"

"It's what I'm used to," I offer with a heavy sigh.

"You miss the glass walls."

"I miss the glass walls," I huff. "Miss her as my partner," I tell her in truth. "Miss having her around to keep me in line. I miss everything," I frown. "But it has to be right?"

"Mac..." Paula starts.

"Paula, as much as I hoped I would be able to just leave my team and take up the job as her co-lead, I just can't. I have worked too hard with this team to just leave them behind. And her place isn't big enough for all of us and, and I guess I knew right from the start that we'd end up back like this."

"Talk about morbid," Paula throws at me and I smile.

"So found me a new Detective yet?" I ask with some nervous anticipation; trying to change the subject.

"Actually a few good ones," she smiles. "But I'm not gone yet so nice try in thinking that you can replace me that easily."

"You know I hate change right?"

"After all you've been through?" She counters. "Thought that would be second nature to you by now."

"Who are the detectives?" I ask in haste.

"Mac, just calm your nerves," she tells me. "When have I ever let you down?"

"Haven't yet," I offer with a frown.

"And I'm not going to start. Besides I have been working on something that I think even you will like."

"Should I be afraid?" I question.

"Maybe a little," she winks. "So what's on the agenda for today?"

"Not sure yet," I tell her as I look down the hall and see my team busy in the lab.

"Just not the same without the whole team here," she mentions in a casual tone.

"Ah that would be too distracting," I frown. "It's better this way."

"Better for who?" she challenges.

"Glad you're back to your old self," I smile.

"Mac, I gotta run. Have a meeting with the Mayor's Law Enforcement Commissioner," she lightly frowns. "My new boss."

"You'll be working for him?" I ask in shock. "Paula that's the major league."

"Honey you know it," she smiles, planting a soft kiss on my cheek. "Enjoy the rest of today; I have a surprise for you tomorrow."

"I don't know if I can handle anymore surprises from you," I frown.

"Trust me, you'll like it."

"Will it impact my life?"

"Probably not as much as you might think," she assures me. "Just enjoy today," she tells me as she takes her leave.

"Enjoy?" I ask with a slight frown as I head into the lab to see what my team is up to.

"Big Mac," Cyrus greets me and then laughs.

"He got that from Danny," Lindsay states rolling her eyes. "Speaking of Danny, are you making any plans to trade Cyrus yet?"

"Nice try," Cyrus frowns. "At least I work; not making dreamy faces thinking about Danny boy all day long."

"Yeah you better not be!" Lindsay throws at him and he frowns.

"Ah work?" I get them back to the real world.

"Right" Cyrus starts.

"So what have we got?" I ask; eager to change the subject away from another joint working effort. I know that won't happen so no point in getting my hopes up. And while I am still worried about Paula's surprise tomorrow, I tell myself that today I am here to work and that's it. However, into the day my mind can't help but wonder what Stella is doing; and although I want to phone to see what she's up to; see if she's taken any calls alone or to see if she's even thinking about me, I know I have to respect her space and her job as lead of her lab; the way it was before I entered the picture. And while I know I'll see her on a more frequent personal level; I miss having her as my partner on a daily basis.

XXXXXXXX

"How's Mac?" Danny asks me as I head into the lab later that morning.

"Wondering which case of mine is going to take his money," I lightly offer and Danny smiles.

"Any chance of a job opening that Lindsay could apply to?" He asks, making Sheldon look up quickly. "You know like one of ours for one of his?"

"Don't worry doc, we're not going to trade you," I tell him and both smile.

"We could," Danny smiles. "Just saying it's an option."

"Trust me Danny at least you work here," Sheldon retorts with a grin. "Poor Mac, you'd never get anything done."

"Boys!" I shake my head, forcing them back to the real reason they are here. "So what's on the agenda for today?" And as Danny gives me the case rundown, the next few hour pass by without note and it feels like I have been here all along; the past few weeks, just a pleasant memory. I do wonder what Mac is up to; if he's taken any more calls alone or taken my advice to just take it easy the rest of this week.

Each time I pass by the spare office, I can't help but picture him there, offering me a smile as I walk by but then fading from my view as I realize it's all in my head. I could have very easily worked with him on a regular basis; being the only one here without a regular partner it would have been more than acceptable to share that responsibility with him. But that's not to be, so with a firm nod of my head I push myself back to the lab to get my latest task finished.

By late afternoon I finally head back into my office and lean back in my chair. I notice my bottom drawer is slightly open and I look at it with a growing smile; an idea popping into my head, a better suprise then I planned the day before. I pull out the pink cuffs and feel my core starting to warm. "Well Taylor, time to put these guys to good use." I quickly stuff them in my purse and then reach for the phone; my heart now racing with anticipation of things to come.

XXXXXXXX

Just as the sun is about to set I finally head back into my office; my body almost exhausted from the busy day back at work. I need to call Stella and see what the plan is for tonight; I want to take her out for dinner as a sort of small thank you for all the help she's offered since I left the hospital as I am sure she's tired of cooking for us each night. But just as I slump down into my chair and am about to make a phone call when a clerk rushes in with a note.

"Detective Taylor," he notes handing me the slip. "From the Chief. Top Priority."

"Thanks," I mumble as I look at it with a frown. "Why would he want me to check out a lead there?" I reach for the phone but am told the Chief is out so with a small sigh I quickly dial Stella. However, I get no answer on her blackberry and am told that she left work an hour ago.

"Odd," I huff as I dial her home number. "Stella, its Mac. Chief needs me to check out one thing and then I want to take you out for dinner, please call me." I hang up and push myself out of my chair and get my coat and head for the elevator.

My head tries to wrap around what kind of case this might be, but I am at a loss to wonder what is in store. However, as I near the hotel, I can't help but smile as I think back on the first time I was here. It was with Stella and it was the first day that we officially started working together; almost seems like an eternity of events has passed since then but in truth, besides my abduction I wouldn't have changed even a minute. I approach the desk and offer a frown to the annoying concierge who was here when Stella and I were here.

"I remember you," he tells me and I frown. "Would you like a room?"

"Ten nineteen and I need a key," I huff. "And yes its work related."

He looks past me and then back to my expression. "Where is your girlfriend?"

"Can I have the key please?" I ask quickly.

He offers a slight chuckle but hands me the key and I take my leave. My nervous anticipation is growing as I head for the elevator and step inside. My flashes images of Stella and I arguing as we approached the front desk and heard his comments. _'Your wife?__ Girlfriend? It's obvious you like each other.'_ My lips curl into a smile but the smile is replaced with a frown as I get off the elevator and head for my intended destination.

I reach the door and offer a firm knock. "NYPD," I state firmly as I take the key and push it into the door and then slowly push it open. I look around in surprise and then feel my core temperature starting to warm. The room is bathed in soft lighting from a few large candles; low music is playing and there is a bottle of wine on the table with two glasses.

"Am I in the right room?" I offer with a frown as I quickly pull out the slip and stare at it and then at the door; about to take my leave.

"Are you lost Detective Taylor?" A soft voice purrs to my left. I turn my head and I stare in happy surprise as Stella greets me wearing only a short black satin slip.

"Not anymore," I offer softly as I quickly close the door; my core temperature on fire now. I hurry to take my coat off as she walks over to me; a look of wanting on her beautiful face.

"Didn't guess this did you?" She asks with a smile.

"Not in a million years. And thanks for pulling rank," I tell her; as I ease my suit jacket off.

"Well I knew if I put the chief's name on that slip as opposed to Cyrus's you'd actually be forced to listen."

"Like to pull rank on me do you?" I ask in a husky tone as she stands inches from me.

"Very much," she smiles as slowly starts to unbutton my dress shirt.

"I'll have to remember that."

"Please do."

"You look amazing," I whisper as I gently lift her lips to mine and start to tenderly taste them. "Man you smell so good, hope you weren't planning on going out for dinner."

"Room service," she replies, my dress shirt finally free of my body; my heart racing with anticipation. Once again she has managed to surprise me and not only keep me guessing with her playful games but the desire to have more from her is growing by the second. She lifts my undershirt off and smiles.

"Looks better today," I offer warmly as she plants a soft kiss on my chest. I once again gently lift her into my arms and carry her over to the bed, placing her down, but this time she forces me onto my back, looking down with a suspicious smile.

"What is it?" I have to ask.

XXXXXXXX

"Do you trust me?" I whisper in his ear; my heart racing once again with anticipation.

"Of course," he offers with a slight frown. "Why do you ask?"

"Then lay back and close your eyes," I lightly direct.

"But I want..." he starts in protest.

"Mac, close your eyes," I tell him firmly as he finally complies. I gently ease off his dress pants and then move back up to his face and plant a warm kiss on his lips.

"Can I open them now?" He dares to ask.

"You can if you want to ruin the moment for us," I whisper and he keeps them closed, offering a slight frown. I take one arm and gently place it above his head, quickly wrapping the pink fuzzy cuff around his wrist. He offers a wide grin, but doesn't open his eyes. However when I lean over and capture the other wrist above his head, I feel his heart is racing; keeping time with me. I sit back and he flexes against the cuffs and I just smile as he slowly opens his eyes.

"Now you can't leave."

"But I have the key," he whispers as I lean in close.

"I do. A little something I lifted while you were asleep the other night," I tell him and he frowns; his body starting to warm even further. "Besides they were always meant for you."

"Pink is not my color," he offers and I move in and kiss him. I move my lips to his trapped arms, kissing one of the small scars and he offers me a soft moan of delight.

"Stella, I need to hold you," he tells me in protest as I look back at him with a smile.

"Not for a while. I like you like this," I reply as I gently move myself onto his trapped body; straddling his waist; very careful not to bring myself down on anything that could be damaged. His body goes hard beneath mine and I just smile in content as I slowly lift up the black satin slip so that my body is just as bare as his. Sadly the more he lightly struggles beneath me the more turned on I become.

"Mac, stop struggling," I smile at him, even though I know with these cuffs he won't hurt himself. "I want to enjoy this for at least a little bit."

"Not fair to tempt me like this when I can't hold you," he moans as I lean down and start to plant soft kisses on his belly and then move up to his chest; my hair tickling any part of bare flesh it can land on. I lightly run my nails over his trapped arms and they flex once more for me and I can't help but smile.

"I love when you flex for me," I whisper in his ear as I plant soft kisses on his neck and then move again to his lips. His mouth captures mine and although I won't let him go just yet, his lips hungrily devour anything they can latch on to.

"Stella I need you," he whispers as I move myself into position. "Please let me go?" He begs and I just look into his blue eyes and offer a smile; forcing him to smile in return.

"Nice try Taylor, I'm not letting you go," I whisper as I offer one more kiss. "Not ever."

And as we start to make love and as the night unfolds Mac and I are once again a complete union; never realizing that tomorrow both of our lives and futures were about to change for the best!

Oh and Mac? Well he won't be free for awhile yet!


	35. Taylor and Bonasera Together at last!

**Title: Opposites Attract  
****Chapter 35 - Taylor and Bonasera Together at last!  
**

**A/N: okay here it is! The final chapter (for now). A special thanks to the following writers/readers who reviewed every chapter and kept me going with amazing words and feedback. THANKS SO MUCH TO: Lily_moonlight; cyn23; sparkygirl82; hazmatt; crazy-hot; mynerva24; csi-ncis; asprine; hoshihikari; JillSwillburn; sucker-4-smacked; csinyminute; jacksam; talkstoangels77; cmaddict; Saturn567; x-gemarrrr; gurlz; xxboulevard-of-broken-dreamsxx; tomate; csimiami-newyorkfreak09 (PS If you reviewed regularily and I forgot please forgive me!!) AND to all the others lurkers...you know who you are and those that left the occasional review. PLEASE ENJOY!  
**

* * *

I lay in Mac's arms some time later, both of us covered in glistening sweat, one of his wrists still displaying the pink cuff.

"I like pink on you," I tell him as I play with his hand.

He kisses my cheek and whispers, _'I love you so much_,' in my ear and I feel my heart start to beat faster once again. But I look up at him with a slight frown as I hear his stomach grumble.

"You didn't have lunch did you?"

"Too busy," he frowns.

"Mac, do you want me to use extreme measures to force you to eat?" I challenge.

"Hmm with these?" He asks, holding up his wrist that still has the handcuff attached. "They will find their way onto you."

"Maybe if you're lucky," I smile.

"I already am," he tells me, bringing my lips back to his. "I have you in my life."

"Trying to earn favors?"

"Is it working?"

"Yes."

"But I am hungry. Think they deliver at this hour?"

I just laugh and he offers a frown. "It's not that late. What do you feel like?"

"Something Greek," he tosses at me and I just poke his side, making him laugh.

"Too much garlic," I remind him. "But if you don't want to kiss me," I tell him with a smile as I reach for the menu.

"I meant you..."

"Mac...real food."

"Oh right...nothing with garlic."

XXXXXXXX

While Stella orders us something to eat, I find the handcuff key and free my wrist and place the pink toy on the bedside table; knowing inside that the night won't end until I have turned the tables and used those on her delicate wrists; until she is captive and helpless before me. She comes and lies back down beside me and I gently stroke her hair and play with her flushed face.

"I was thinking about you today," I tell her. "Wondering what kinds of scary calls you were taking alone," I frown and she looks up at me, touching my face. "Hard to think like that on a regular basis."

"I could have wondered the same thing about you," she counters.

"Stella, it's different..."

"How?"

"Just is," I lightly frown, finding myself starting to drown in the green pools before me. "Just worry about you."

"Mac..."

"Stella, I love you, you can't tell me not to worry. I still remember the time you fell down that grating and..."

"Mac, I found you half dead."

"Quite the pair," I huff.

"The best," she smiles, once again not allowing me to dwell on any kind of forced misery.

"I saw Paula today also. She's going to be working for the Mayor's office now."

"Good for her," Stella praises.

"It's a big step but one I know she'll be able to handle well. Still trying to wrap my head around all the changes."

"With new situations comes new changes, but I'm happy to have her in my life now. Finally be able to hear all the past stories about the two of you working together."

"Great the two of you against me, I'll never have a chance," lightly moan and she smiles.

"You never did," she teases kissing me on the lips, forcing me to lean into her as it extends.

"Not even one chance?"

"Not even one," she counters with a grin.

We talk a bit more about our day until the food arrives. "Thanks for not ordering garlic," I smile at her.

"Well wasn't sure if you just wanted to sleep tonight," she smiles. "So just to be on the safe side I kept things neutral. That's why I didn't order dessert."

"Oh but I did," I tell her and she frowns. "Something Greek."

"Ah," she whispers, planting a soft kiss on my lips before we start into our food. Thankfully the subject of work doesn't come up and my brain can finally concentrate on being here with her and what an amazing night she has arranged.

"Why so quiet?" She asks me.

"Still amazed at all this," I reply with a happy sigh, as I lean my head back on the headboard. "I sometimes wish I could think of stuff like this."

"Well that night at club was pretty special," she praises and I offer her another hug.

"It was pretty special for me as well," I whisper and she kisses my bare chest. "Might be a few more of those surprises in the future yet."

"Then the future is something to look forward to."

"Always has been."

We lay in silence once again when I quickly glance over at the clock. Sadly Stella is once again quick to pick up my actions.

XXXXXXXX

"Tired already?" I ask him in concern. His chest is still sore looking and I almost feel guilty about wanting to have my way with him once more but being his close; having his naked body pressed up against mine, his smell and his touching, I just can't help it.

"I could go all night," he smiles and I know he's just saying that for my benefit.

"Mac..."

"But if you are tired," he whispers as he rolls over onto his stomach and then looks down at me.

"Mac, you shouldn't be on your stomach," I tell him in concern.

"Trust me, I'm fine," he whispers as he leans in closer and starts to kiss my lips. His body presses down on mine and I worry for a second that he might do himself damage but when I feel him gently lifting my arm, my heart starts to race at his playfulness. When he traps my wrist in the fuzzy cuff I look at him with a growing smile.

"My turn. I do need to sample the goods I bought," he whispers in a husky tone as he gently traps the other one. "After all it was my hard earned money that went into these."

"Well it was a wise investment," I smile.

"Our future is a wise investment," he states firmly as he looks hungrily at my captive state.

"What?"

"Am I hurting you?"

"No," I tell him in truth.

"What's the look?" He wonders.

"Turned on being like this before you."

"Now you why I like it when you do that."

"Kiss me already Mac."

He gently starts to caress my trapped arms, forcing me to flex for him, sending small shivers down to my feet and I offer him a small moan of pleasure in return. His lips are on fire as they devour mine; moving to my neck and forcing my body to slightly arch into his as his lips move lower. His strong hands hold me captive against his warm body; my heart now keeping time with his; both racing in anticipation. And while I know we probably will only get a few hours sleep tonight, neither of us would trade any of this for a solid eight hour rest.

"Make love to me Mac," I lightly beg and his grin widens.

"I love you Stella," he offers with a slight grunt as he offers all of himself to me, holding my body, forcing everything I have until we are once again spent and lying sweaty in each other's embrace.

"I think you like these," I tease him, holding up the pink cuffs some time later. He pushes some sweaty hair off my forehead, planting a soft kiss on it and offering a warm smile.

"Pink is _your_ color," he whispers. "And I like them very much."

"My turn next time," I tell him and he is quick to agree.

I move my warm naked body up against his and rest my head on his shoulder; my finger drawing sweaty lines down his chest, outlining some of the scar indentations.

"Want to know what I was thinking about? When I was with Charles..."

"Mac, don't..." I start in concern.

"I can talk about it now, a few days have passed and I'm okay," he huffs. "I was thinking that I wouldn't be able to tell you I love you before I died," he tells me and I look up to see his eyes instantly water.

"Mac, please don't do this to yourself," I lightly beg, brushing away a stray salty tear. "Not after we just spent a beautiful night together."

"Stella, it's true. I wanted to tell you so many times that I loved you but..."

"But what?"

"But I was afraid of letting love actually come into my life and then losing it again."

"And now?"

"I love you Stella, and I want to say it as often as I can because I am not afraid to say it anymore."

"Were you before?" I ask softly.

"A little at first," he frowns. "But Gibbons showed me that to dwell in the past is not worth anything and that the future is only as good as we make the present," he finishes and I look at him in surprise. "Paula's words," he smiles and I lightly laugh.

"Well she's right Mac," I tell him, gently bringing his lips to mine.

"I love you Stella Bonasera, forever."

"I love you too Mac Taylor. Now do I have to order you to get some sleep?"

"Yes ma'am."

Mac smiles at me before he reaches for the light and quickly flips it off; pulling me close and whispering goodnight before I too close my eyes and fall into sleep. And unlike the night before Mac finally is able to sleep until the sun is starting to rise; although he has yet to master a full eight hours.

XXXXXXXX

When I open my eyes, my brain is only slightly tired and my body not as sore as the night before and I'm glad I'm on the mend. Paula told me that Stella's love would help heal me faster and she was right. However when I look around I see that Stella is missing; I offer a frown until I hear her humming in the bathroom and my frown changes to a smile.

"Morning, sleepy head," she smiles as she slowly walks out of the bathroom, a robe lightly draped over her body. "You actually managed to pull off a few hours of sleep."

"Guess we'll have to do this every night," I tell her as I push myself up and offer a small yawn and stretch. My body is still tender and so my arms pull back quickly and I look up at her with a sheepish grin and she just frowns. "Well I did put some pressure on my chest last night," I tell her and she smiles again as she comes closer. She sits down beside me and offers a hug. "But I had help."

"Who was that bad girl that helped you do such a thing?" Stella teases.

"That would be you but I would call you good."

"Well you were pretty good yourself."

"Mmm you smell good. Love morning Stella," I whisper as I nuzzle her ear. "Wish we had some more time; but I guess I need to get home and get something new to wear."

"I guess you didn't see that suit hanging in the closet?" She throws at me; forcing my eyes to look at the suit that I completely missed the night before.

"I was distracted last night, sorry," I smile at her. "But that...did you..." I lightly stammer, looking at her in surprise. "How did you..."

"Mac, I'm a woman. Why are you trying to figure this out? Besides I like the black pin stripe, it's my favorite."

"I'll have to remember that," I mention. "And thank you, once again for all this. It was one of the best nights I've ever had."

"Well it was a first for me," she admits.

"Not bad for your first time," I tease and she pokes my side and I can't help but lightly laugh. "Have you had your shower yet?"

"I was just about to, care to join me?" She asks with a shy smile.

"You have to ask?" I smile at her as I push myself up and offer another slight stretch. I wander over to the mirror and gaze at my reflection with a slight frown.

"Mac, you are getting better."

"Well it's odd," I start with a frown as I turn to her with a look of concern. "But I feel better," I tell her. And without warning I scoop her up in my arms and hold her close; planting a warm kiss on her lips before she can protest; holding her warm body firmly in my grasp. "Shower?" I grin as I head for the bathroom. She offers a slight frown but much to my surprise doesn't offer a protest until I gently put her down. I look at the marks on my chest to ensure I didn't do any damage and look up at her with a smile.

"Stella, I'm okay," I assure her as she just lightly shakes her head and turns on the water. Within minutes the room is steamy and she sheds her robe.

"Coming? Remember no sex, only a shower."

"Stella," I moan as she reaches for a shower cap.

"Mac, you need to learn self control," she tells me in a firm tone as she goes to put the shower cap on. "And if you laugh at this damn thing, you'll be sorry."

"Actually it's kinda cute," I tease. "But you can't be naked before me, touching me and expect me not to want you," I moan. "See my body has a mind of it's own."

"Self control Mac."

"In that area I have no self control."

"What area? Sex in general?"

"Sex and you," I offer with a wide grin. "I'm a guy...give me a break will you?"

"Okay then you go first," she starts only to have me gently take her arm and pull her back against my naked body.

"If you don't want to join me then I need to respect that," I frown and she gently touches my face and offers a soft kiss.

"Detective Taylor, just get your ass under the water already," she directs and I can't help but smile. We get into the shower but as suspected watching her body under the hot water, her hands reaching for the soap; touching her bare flesh tempting me further, I can only pull her close and express my love for her once again. I gently push her up against the warm tile wall and offer all I can, the warm water running down around us, heating us further. My lips are still on her mouth, my brain is registering every small moan that she'll offer me.

XXXXXXXX

I don't even remember much of the shower as Mac's strong body held me captive against his until he was finished. I watch him dressing and offer a smile of content. And while I know we have to go back to our separate worlds, I know in my heart that we are going to make this work no matter what.

"Ready for another day?" I ask him as he puts his suit jacket on.

"As ready as I'll ever be," he frowns. "Almost wish we were coming back here tonight. My place just isn't..." he starts and I gently place a finger on his warm lips and he closes his eyes for a few seconds.

"It's not the place that's special Mac. It's our love and being together," I remind him and he opens his eyes and smiles. We gather all our things and then downstairs to the front desk.

"Enjoy your _work_ sir?" The concierge asks with a wide smile.

"Actually yes," Mac offer's with a firm smile as he sign's the VISA slip. "My _girlfriend_ and I both did," he throws at me and I can't help but smile.

"Before you leave you have this note from a Paula Watford," he says handing Mac a small note. Mac takes it, thanks the guy and then looks at me with a frown.

"Bad news?" I ask in haste.

"Just says, _'Mac and Stella, meet me ______________."

"That's just the middle of the city," I frown up at him. "What is there? Does she live there?"

"No idea," he answers as he pulls out his phone and calls Paula. "No answer. What is going on?"

"Well let's not keep her waiting."

XXXXXXXX

"You're quiet," Stella tells me as we head for the address that Paula directed.

"Paula told me yesterday that she had a surprise for me today," I frown. "And while I was sort of distracted by the end of the day..." I pause and she smiles. "I can't figure out what it might be."

"Maybe it's her new office?" Stella offers and I shrug.

"That's a good guess," I frown. "Just hope she's not being transferred out of town or something."

"She might be."

"Damn it!"

"Mac, just calm down...we are just guessing right now."

We offer a few more guesses until we pull up in front of the large glass building and stop. "It's nothing specific," I tell Stella as I look around for any sign of what's going on.

"I see Paula," she tells me and my eyes follow hers and rest on the other woman in my life who drives me crazy. "Let's not keep her waiting."

We exit the truck and head toward Paula, my anxiety is growing by each passing second.

"Morning you two," she smiles, giving Stella a hug and then myself one as well.

"Paula?" I ask quickly. "What's going on?"

"Told you yesterday that I had a surprise for you Mac," she tells us as she motions with her arm for us to enter the building.

"This is your new office?" Stella asks quickly.

"Well it's a new office all right," she answers, but neither of us move. "But not for me."

"Paula, what is going on?" I ask in slight annoyance.

"Mac, will you get your ass in the building already," she huffs in exasperation. "Is he always this stubborn?" She asks Stella.

"Yes."

"I knew you two becoming friends was going to be the death of me."

"Honey you never stood a chance," Paula winks.

Without a word Stella and I follow after Paula into the large building before us and then head into the elevator and the doors close. I look at her with a frown and she just smiles.

"I know its killing you Mac and that's why I'm not telling you anything just yet," she throws at me.

"Like I said before, you two are going to be the death of me," I frown. "Maybe it's a good thing it's the 35th floor. That way if you push me off, I won't feel anything," I huff and Paula just smiles. "And why the 35th floor?" I direct to Stella.

"Don't include me in this plan," Stella looks at Paula. "I have no idea either."

We get off on the floor that Paula directs us to and we both stand and look at the area before us in wonder.

"What on earth?" Stella asks in a soft whisper looking at Paula in shock. "This is just like..."

"How did you..." I start in surprise, my eyes also turning to look at Paula in surprise.

"Follow me," she says as we start down a hallway with glass walls, offering safety to rooms that are filled with state of the art equipment, but no people. She walks a bit further and I stop and just stare in wonder.

"Detective's Taylor and Bonasera," she says looking at us with a growing smile. "Welcome to your new offices."

We both exchange shocked glances and then I look at Paula in shock.

"Pardon?"

"What?"

"How did you pull this off?" I ask in wonder.

"Is this possible?" Stella questions.

"Paula? Is this a joke or for real?"

"For real Mac. This is yours to co-run if you both want. If not, then we all turn and walk back out that door and you two can go back to your own separate worlds."

I look at Stella once more, neither of us able to hide our smiles.

"_If we want_?" I question.

"Well I guess that's a yes," Paula tells us.

"That's a big yes," Stella offers eagerly.

"Paula, how did you do this?" I ask again.

"She had some help," Chief Sinclair mentions, walking up to join us.

"Chief Sinclair?" Stella asks.

"Actually it's something that has been in the works for some time. We had wanted to build one big forensic team instead of two smaller ones; it just made good financial sense, instead of having you both competing for the same money. However, with Jack Harvey's arrest and then the murder of his godsons', Mayor Carlson had pushed it aside. But I didn't. So those times that I let Flack handle the case while I worked with the mayor stuff was just prepping him for my role and allowing me to work to cement this," Paula explains. "Besides, you both mentioned you wanted to work together as partners and so here we are."

"What do you say Taylor, think you could handle taking orders from me?" Sinclair asks, offering his hand to me.

"I'm a fast learner sir," I tell him, taking his hand and shaking it firmly.

"I guess it's a good thing I'm such a good friend of the Mayor," Paula tells us with a wink. "And trust me I had thought of trumping Rick here but I think I'll stick with my desk job."

"Desk job?" Stella asks.

"Deputy Commissioner of Law Enforcement," she smiles and I stare in shock.

"Congratulations," Stella offers with a firm smile.

"Mac?"

"Never a doubt," I praise. "What about my staff?"

"Which ones?" Sinclair questions. "You have a large space here Taylor; think you'll have trouble filling it?"

"No trouble at all," I assure him quickly, my brain still trying to wrap around the fact that Stella and will be partners after all; on a daily basis, just as we both wanted. Sinclair gives a few more instructions to Paula and then takes his leave.

She looks at us and smiles. "I can tell you're both still in shock, you haven't even headed into your new offices to check them out."

"Afraid the bubble will burst."

"It's real Mac and I think you both earned this day."

"This place is amazing," Stella mentions.

"You could have asked us," I tell Paula.

"Please Mac I know you would have given me the third degree or tried to..."

"Okay I get it already," I huff and she smiles.

"Well I know you liked Stella's place but with your two teams combining, there wasn't room for everyone. And since I know how much you like surprises; this just seemed the perfect arrangement and timing."

"I am afraid to ask about my new Detective," I tell Paula as the elevator door's open and four people get out.

"Here he comes, at least one of them," Paula mentions.

"_One_ of them?" Stella wonders.

"Yeah you have a whole team now."

"Paula?" Flack asks with a frown. "Hey Mac, Stella...what is going on here?"

"You didn't tell them either?" I ask in shock.

"Nope."

"Guys, what is this about?" Flack wonders.

"Flack asked me who was going to take my place now that I am stepping up in the world," Paula starts. "Surprise Don, it's you."

"What?" Flack gasps. "I'm lead detective for this place?"

"Yes you are."

"You said one," I remind her.

"Well since his partner is Jessica Angell, we couldn't leave her behind. And since you need at least two more lead Detective's for a place like this, Detective John Sullivan swears he's the best man for the job and so his partner Jason Street had to come along."

"Well Mac, thought you could just get rid of us?" Flack smiles.

"I guess not."

"Trust me Mac, I'll give him lessons on how to keep you in line," Paula smiles and Flack laughs while I frown.

"Any more surprises?" Stella dares to ask.

"You mean besides the fact that you'll now have four First Grade CSI's; two junior CSI's, two top lab techs and two ME's? Yes a lot more," Paula continues as the elevator opens and the rest of the team slowly files out.

"Mac?" Cyrus asks with a frown. "We were all told to come here instead of going to our building."

"Yeah Stella what's going on?" Danny questions.

"This is our new home," I tell the team. "Stella and I are going to co-run this."

"What about us?" Sheldon asks.

"All of ours," Stella smiles. "You all too."

"Really?" Adam asks eagerly. "Us too?"

"All of us?" Lindsay wonders.

"All of us," Stella tells them and I just offer a nod of agreement.

"Man that's awesome!" Danny gushes as he gives Lindsay a quick hug.

"Hey they have glass walls you guys gotta get a room now," Cyrus moans and Sheldon hits his arm.

"You're just as bad. I saw you and Theresa in the lunch room the other day," Sheldon tells Cyrus.

"What? She said yes to you?" Lindsay goads.

"You saw?" Cyrus asks Sheldon, and I just look at Stella and shake my head.

"Way to go C-man!" Ralph high fives and Adam laughs.

"Sounds back to normal," I offer her and she agrees.

"Everything personal from your two labs is being transferred here today," Paula tells the group. "So settle in and enjoy your new home."

I watch Stella head for her new office and then turn to Paula with a frown.

"You can say it," she smiles warmly at me.

"You're amazing," I tell her. "How the hell did you pull all this off?"

"Trust me, I'd like to say it was for you, but in truth it was in the works for a while. Bonasera's office already had the funding in place for a co-lead but her space just wasn't big enough. This place was a duplicate model but with double the space. So instead of offering you both funding for separate jobs, we decided it best to pool the money and combine things," she continues.

"You're amazing."

"I know."

"Thank you for all this," I offer with a smile.

"You earned it."

"So did Stella. Are you going to stay around awhile?"

"Well as much as I'd like to stay and enjoy this house warming, I have a new job to get to. Oh and Mac," she stops and turns to me just before she leaves. "I am off at four from now on; part of my contract deal, so you might be getting voice mail a lot more."

"You've earned it," I tell her as I give her one last warm hug as Stella walks up to join us.

"Thank you for all this. We really wanted this," Stella echoes with her own smile as she gives Paula another hug.

"Well I wanted it for you both also."

"I'll call you."

"Coffee?" Paula counters.

"Deal," Stella smiles.

"Should I be worried?" I ask with a frown and both women nod their heads.

XXXXXXXX

We both watch Paula leave and then I turn to Mac with a smile. "How did she do all this?"

"I still have no idea," he offers with a slight frown; looking past me to his empty office, right beside mine.

"Mac?"

"Almost afraid to believe this is actually happening?" He tells me lightly.

"Well my name is etched on that glass, so it seems permanent," I assure him as we slowly walk down the hall toward our new offices. Both of us watch as our teams start to move around their new space, laughing and talking and starting to look at and play with their new toys.

"So Mac think you can handle me as your partner on a daily basis? As co-lead?" I ask him in a quiet tone.

"Stella, you have just as much worry about giving up that total authority as I do," he answers.

"And?"

"And I think I'm just as happy about this as you are," he offers as he both walk into his new office. He picks up a small card and smiles.

"What did she write?" I ask Mac.

_'Mac, why are you trying to analyze how I did this? I'm a woman; you've already lost the battle. Enjoy your new home and try to keep up to your new partner.' Paula.  
__PS: 'Stella, there is a brand new bat in your bottom drawer.'_

He finishes reading, puts down the card and looks up at me with a grin. "Think we can make this work?" He asks with some hesitation.

"Well it could be complicated," I offer with a smile.

"And that scares you?" He asks quickly.

"Not for a second," I assure him. "And you?"

"Not as much as I thought it would," he replies and I smile. "However, these walls are glass," he frowns.

"I guess we'll have to make sure we pull the blinds from time to time," I wink and he slightly blushes.

"Kinda like the sound of that."

"Yeah thought you would," I smile.

"Can you blame me?"

"Not in the least. Well Detective Taylor?"

"Well Detective Bonasera," he retorts. "I guess we should get started."

"The criminals don't take a day off..." I start.

"And neither do we," he finishes as the phone rings. "And here we go," Mac says as he answers the phone. "Taylor."

I wait in anticipation while I try to calm my rapidly beating heart. Mac is going to be my partner; co-lead of this amazing new lab. I can't help but feel my smile grow. I know it's going to be a bit of an adjustment to have us all working together under one roof; two growing relationships; one love that is bonding and numerous developing friendships.

However, I don't think it could have worked out any other way; any better. This is how it was meant to be; like it was written already for us and we just needed to catch up to what destiny had in mind. No more being alone; no more worrying about Mac doing something crazy on his own; no me coming home to my own voice; no more stressing out about petty competition and no more wondering what tomorrow might bring.

With Mac Taylor at my side, I say to the future '_bring it on'_; I'm ready for anything. And while I don't expect a smooth road every day, I know that with the two of us working together as one; there is nothing we can't accomplish together.

He hangs up the phone and offers his trademark smile. "Ready to get this day started?"

"Thought you'd never ask," I smile.

XXXXXXXX

I listen to the clerk give me the details of the two new cases and although I'm trying to listen to everything that's being said my mind is still trying to wrap itself around the fact that Stella is going to be my partner after all; on a daily basis, as it was meant to be. No more obsessing about her taking dangerous calls alone; no more worrying about her trying to take something from me in a professional capacity and no more misery about not having her at my side when I need her most. And while I don't expect perfect happiness every day, the fact that she's here with me now, is a sure sign that no matter what we face, we'll be able to help each other through it. The future? She is my future; and I don't need anything else.

I give her the details and lead her into the hallway and back to see the team. "Well if you all thought that today was going to be a fluff day, think again."

"Mac, are you serious?" Danny questions. "We have to work today?" He asks and the rest of the team starts to laugh.

"For that I'm assigning you with Cyrus," I retort and he just rolls his eyes as Flack and Jessica finally join us.

"Yeah right Mac," Lindsay pipes up and I know it's a losing battle.

"Sullivan you want the love birds or the hardy boys?"

Sullivan looks at me and frowns. "Do I get a choice Mac?"

"Not really. Sorry," I answer. "Want to keep the love birds in line?"

"Sure why not?" Sullivan smiles and Danny groans.

"Central park?" Flack questions. "Just got the call."

"Stella and I will take that. Danny and Lindsay you two are going to join Sullivan and Street in Stan's Bar," I tell them handing them the slip. "Sheldon and Cyrus we'll meet you in the park. This one has two bodies and a lot of ground to cover. Flack, we'll meet you and Angell there."

I watch them quickly disperse, their laugher subsides, their kits in hand and all have pasted on their work faces and are ready to get the day started; just like the working professionals we have trained and expect. I grab my kit and then follow after Stella toward the elevator.

"So when I ask my place or yours," she starts.

"I guess it's now ours," I reply with a smile.

"_Ours_," she echoes as the door closes us from everyone's view. She grabs my collar and pulls me close, planting a kiss on my cheek and whispering in my ear, "I could get used to ours in a few more things."

I offer only a smile as the door opens and we head back outside to our truck. "Ours," I smile as I get into the truck and look at her with a slight grin. "I could get used to that also. Are we ready for that?"

"I think I am. Are you?"

"I think so too."

"Let's talk more about this after work. Now it's time to have some fun at our crime scene."

"I love it when a woman talks dirty."

"Gutter mind."

"I love you Stella Bonasera, I think I always have."

"I love you Mac Taylor, I know I always will."

XXXXXXXX

I watch them pull away from the curb and I offer only a smile of approval; knowing inside that this would come; it was written long ago for these two and they had many working years ahead of them both; but it would be together; as it should have been from long ago. Their future relationship was now secure, and while it would hold out under the obvious growing pains as two people grow together in love; I know in my heart that with the two of them side by side there isn't anything they can't overcome together.

"Taylor and Bonasera," I smile to myself. "Like it was meant to be."

I take my leave; the city around me now buzzing to life like it does every day; the future is filled with hope and promise. And tomorrow? Oh tomorrow would come; for these two it was as certain as the day I arranged for them to meet. After all you can't leave everything to chance; destiny has a voice that was now finally heard!

**THE END! (for now...)**

* * *

**A/N:** Well what did you think? Who do you think was watching in the end? Should I do a sequel? Final thoughts and comments? Thanks again for all the amazing reviews, comments, suggestions and advice! You guys are awesome and I thank you for your time!

PS: to all the lurkers, at least leave a final note for all the hard work that went into writing 35 long detailed chapters!

PSS: up next my new AU SMACKED adventure (based on the first poll results--remember to vote if you haven't already). Stay tuned and thanks again. YOU GUYS ROCK!


End file.
